Sálvame de esta oscuridad
by Maya77
Summary: Un golpe fortuito hace que dos vidas se crucen accidentalmente. Dos personas heridas que buscan respuestas: Ella un nuevo comienzo, él terminar lo que empezó años atrás.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es solo una idea que llevaba bailando en mi cabeza mucho tiempo. Quería centrarme en una historia entre Sawyer y Kate muy de las primeras temporadas….Añadiendo personajes de otra serie que he estado siguiendo "Diario de una doctora"….Se que parece una locura, realmente lo es…pero los personajes encajan perfectamente con el fic…aunque los protagonistas sean Kate y Sawyer, habrá otros personajes que tendrán su papel en el mismo…Es un fic algo oscuro e intenso…mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio…Os dejo el primer capítulo…A ver qué os parece…Gracias a aquells que decidan leerlo…XD_

**1. Tallahassee**

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Siempre era la misma rutina. Buscar una mujer hermosa con pasta y con un marido estúpido dispuesto a dársela. Seducirla. Sonreír como si le fuera la vida en ello y llevársela a la cama, para dejarla sin blanca al poco tiempo. Esa era su vida. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo, que había asimilado que no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa. En esta ocasión, su último golpe le había reportado 100.000 dólares de una rica heredera que cayó rendida a sus pies tras una más que placentera demostración de sus habilidades bajo las sábanas. Aquello cada vez le costaba más. Tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo o tal vez estaba madurando. ¿Madurando? Definitivamente, se hacía viejo.

El autobús hizo la última parada y el conductor anunció que estaban en Tallahassee. Hogar, dulce hogar. Cogió su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, encendió un cigarrillo mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar aquel coche que se aproximaba a toda velocidad y que le derribó en mitad de la calzada. No podía moverse, casi no podía respirar. Giró el rostro y, mientras todo se volvía oscuro, haciendo cada vez menos agudo el dolor, solo distinguió las botas de una persona que en esos momentos agarraba su mano.

_"Varón, 34 años, atropello en un semáforo en rojo, el conductor viene detrás. Hemorragia abdominal y fractura en brazo y pierna derechos. Necesita dos unidades de sangre, sus constantes son débiles, posible fractura de costillas…"_

-¡Es mío!-Gritó el médico mientras era seguido por los paramédicos y las enfermeras hasta el Box número 4.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido coger el coche? Estaba claro que hoy no era su día, pensaba, mientras aquel médico la suturaba en la ambulancia. Primero, su casero le había notificado que debía pagar su deuda de alquiler, luego había perdido el autobús y después había alquilado aquel coche con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban, y había atropellado a aquel hombre que había salido de la nada. ¿Qué hacía cruzando un semáforo en rojo? ¿No le habían ensañado que solo se podía pasar cuando estaba en verde? Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a escuchar su diagnóstico como tantas veces había visto en aquellas series de médicos que tanto le gustaban. No recordaba si había sido Urgencias o Anatomía de Grey. Bueno, en Anatomía de Grey no es que se dieran muchos diagnósticos. Tenía que haber sido en Urgencias.

_"Mujer, 25 años, fractura en brazo derecho, le hemos colocado un collarín, atropelló a un hombre en plena Avenida. Necesita una placa y una resonancia para descartar hemorragia intracraneal. Constantes vitales estables, aunque está muy nerviosa, le hemos administrado un sedante"_

Fue llevada al box número 3 y desde allí, mientras le inspeccionaban las heridas, vio a un grupo de médicos cubiertos de sangre que se movían de un lado para otro y el cuerpo de una persona en la camilla. Vio como el médico se quitaba la mascarilla y los guantes y leyó en sus labios aquellas palabras: "Hora de la muerte…". Estaba muerto. Acababa de matar a un hombre. Escuchó el pitido del monitor. Era su corazón, estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa.

-Señorita Austen, será mejor que se tranquilice.-Dijo una mujer a su lado con los ojos abiertos de par en par y que no sabía muy bien donde colocarle el gotero. Kate respiró profundamente, mientras sentía como su pulso, poco a poco, recuperaba su ritmo normal.

-Ese hombre….-Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Ha muerto…-La enfermera le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Giró el rostro de nuevo, observando cómo le quitaban todos aquellos cables y cubrían su cuerpo inerte.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-Preguntó todavía mirando la escena, cuando otra de las enfermeras cerró la cortina.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-Porque yo le he matado.-Sentenció mientras tragaba saliva.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-Dijo una voz al otro lado. Aquel hombre cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento.-Se ha volado los sesos mientras escuchaba el último disco de Celine Dion, no me extraña.-Dijo de forma sarcástica.-Sabine, necesitamos esa placa ya, tengo planes que esta mujer ha interrumpido por su falta de tacto al volante.-Kate le miró, pero él no lo hizo, miró su teléfono móvil y sonrió. Luego miró a la enfermera que seguía allí de pie sin moverse y con la carpeta contra su pecho.

-¡Vamos… no tengo toda la noche!-Acto seguido la enfermera desapareció. Kate hizo caso omiso de su impertinencia y le miró.

-¿Y dónde está entonces el hombre al que he atropellado?

-Acaban de bajarle al quirófano. Tiene una hemorragia interna y lesiones severas. Parece que ha hecho un buen trabajo.-Sonrió de forma irónica.

-¿Eso quiere decir….?-Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con temor.

-¡Sabine….!- Miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que no estaba. Había olvidado que se había marchado. ¿Quién iba a ayudarle a elegir entre las corbatas que tenía en su taquilla?-Eso quiere decir que debe tranquilizarse, usted está bien. Permanecerá esta noche en observación y mañana podrá irse a casa si las pruebas no delatan ninguna alteración.

-Gracias.

-Eso sí, la policía querrá hablar con usted. Sabine vendrá en media hora para la resonancia.

Kate permanecía acostada en la cama de urgencias esperando a que le trajeran los resultados de las pruebas cuando un médico entró con gesto serio. Era el mismo médico de antes. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tomaba un brik de zumo. Parecía estar estudiándola, ni siquiera parpadeaba. El silencio solo era interrumpido por su garganta cuando tragaba el líquido. Kate le miró contrariada. El doctor tiró a la papelera el brik sin ni siquiera levantarse y falló, pero no pareció importarle, porque no fue a recogerlo. Hizo una mueca y le tendió la mano.

-Señorita Austen, soy el doctor Marc Meier, la policía querría hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Se encuentra con ánimo?

-Claro. Estoy esperando que me den los resultados de las pruebas para marcharme.

-En ese caso…Veré que puedo hacer.-Sonrió de nuevo y la miró fijamente.- ¿Tenía prisa por algo?

-¿Perdone?

-El tipo al que ha atropellado tiene unas contusiones bastante importantes…. ¿Le gusta darle duro, eh? Estoy hablando del coche, por supuesto.-Kate frunció el ceño y carraspeó.

-¿No es usted médico? Pues haga su trabajo. Responderé a las preguntas que la policía quiera hacerme, pero a usted no tengo por qué darle ninguna explicación.

-Chica mala. Me gusta. Creo que la he visto en alguna parte, pero no sé donde…

-No lo creo.-Dijo tajante. El doctor Meier se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Ella respiró tranquila. Odiaba los interrogatorios.

-Bueno….seguiré haciendo mi ronda.-Se colocó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo tras estudiar su historial y abrió la puerta.- ¿Ha llamado a alguien?

-Sí. A una amiga.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ese bolso es todo lo que llevaba encima?-Kate miró el bolso de deporte negro con letras en color blanco que descansaba en el suelo junto a una de las sillas de la habitación. Entornó los ojos e hizo su mejor papel.

-Si…..casi lo había olvidado.-Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Puede decirme si el hombre al que atropellé está bien?-Cambió de tema tan rápido como pudo, no estaba en su mejor momento para inventarse una historia y lo sabía.

-Aún está en el quirófano. ¿Quiere que la mantenga informada?

-No, no es necesario, solo quería saber si todo había salido bien.

-Le diré a los agentes que pasen. Suerte.

Media hora de preguntas después consiguió que la enfermera Sabine la sacara de la habitación y pudiera comprarse un refresco. Odiaba los hospitales, su madre había muerto en ese mismo hospital tras una larga enfermedad hacía solo un año. ¿Quién le iba a decir que poco después volvería y tendría que enfrentarse a la policía porque un idiota caminara a sus anchas por la calle? La policía le había explicado que si aquel hombre sobrevivía estaba en su derecho de denunciarla, pero que había sido él el que había cometido una imprudencia, aunque eso no justificara el atropello. Ahora tendría que llamar a Megan y decirle que estaba en el hospital y que alguien tendría que cubrir su turno de noche y las próximas dos semanas. Porque con aquel brazo escayolado no podía trabajar. Sabine la llevaba de vuelta en aquella silla de ruedas a su habitación. No habían intercambiado apenas algunas palabras, pero por algún motivo aquella mujer le parecía simpática. Rara, pero amable.

-Señorita Austen, las pruebas no detectan nada, así que pasara la noche aquí, por precaución y podrá irse mañana.-Kate miró hacia arriba, Sabine tenía una sonrisa sincera que hacía que creyera que había gente buena todavía en el mundo. Aunque ella no hubiera tenido la suerte de toparse con muchas de esas personas. A decir verdad, ella era un poco del bando contrario.

-Gracias enfermera Sabine.

-Por cierto, ese hombre, el que atropelló…

-¿Si?

-Está en reanimación. Sobrevivirá.-Esto le hizo sentirse mucho menos culpable. Como si hubiese conseguido liberarse de una carga demasiado pesada. Aunque por otro lado, si sobrevivía tendría que alejarse cuanto antes de aquel hospital. Al menos antes de que despertara.

-Me alegro por él. ¿Puede volver a llevarme?

-Es….-Comenzó Sabine, mientras bebía de su refresco de cola y miraba como si hubiera visto a la mismísima Virgen María bajar de las alturas.

-¿Si?-Preguntó Kate, ahora no le parecía que estuviera muy cuerda. Sabine apretó la lata entre sus manos con nerviosismo y se acercó, como si fuera a contarle un secreto de Estado que no debía ser revelado.

-Bueno no es que le haya estado mirando…. No soy una mirona…pero…he tenido que colocarle una vía y…-Kate frunció el ceño sin entender de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Qué pasa con ese hombre?

-Es guapo, señorita Austen.-Kate se tapó la boca con la mano para no sonreír y que la enfermera Sabine no se sintiera ridícula.-Tiene unos brazos muy tonificados….y el cabello algo largo, pero eso no le hace parecer menos guapo…..y…-La miró ahora y luego entornó los ojos.-Está bronceado…-Dijo en un susurro.-¿Quién está bronceado en pleno otoño? Seguro que es del sur del país….

-Y eso que no le ha mirado.-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa. Sabine sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-Solo hago mi trabajo…-Dijo algo disgustada. Kate asintió no muy convencida.- ¿Cree que tendrá novia o mujer?

-Si me baso en su descripción…los tipos así o están casados o son gays.

-Este no lo es…gay, me refiero…no puede serlo…-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras empujaba la silla.

* * *

><p>No había dormido en toda la noche, cuando terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Megan, al enterarse del incidente, había acudido al hospital y le había llevado ropa limpia. Había ocultado a buen recaudo el bolso negro que ahora tenía sobre la cama. No había sido muy difícil hacer que la policía diera por hecho que era suyo. No sabía cómo, pero la gente siempre la creía, daba igual la clase de mentira que les ofreciera, siempre la creían, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto.<br>Lo que contenía aquel bolso era más que suficiente para comenzar de nuevo, para intentar tener una oportunidad de dejar su existencia de mierda e intentar ser feliz. La palabra feliz resonaba en su cerebro como si le costara asimilar su significado. No recordaba cuando se había sentido feliz, tal vez era demasiado joven para recordarlo. Al menos ahora eso iba a cambiar. La suerte había empezado a estar de su lado y tenía que agradecérselo a aquel tipo que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No era su problema, haber mirado antes de cruzar.

Termino de peinarse y se decidió a salir de allí de una vez por todas. Se acercó hasta el mostrador. Firmó los papeles del alta y se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando algo se lo impidió. Maldito fuera su padre por haberla enseñado a tener conciencia. Podría marcharse a casa, pero algo le decía que debía ver a ese hombre antes de irse. Pero, ¿por qué? Sabía que había salido de la operación y seguro que la denunciaba y se verían las caras en los juzgados. Volvió al mostrador y la enfermera levantó la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?-Preguntó mientras se quitaba una piruleta de fresa de la boca y le daba una sonrisa poco sincera.

-Enfermera Gabi, ¿verdad? Anoche atropellé a un hombre…. No sé su nombre…. ¿Sería tan amable de…?

-¿Es usted un familiar, pariente cercano….?

-No.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo facilitarle esa información.

A lo lejos vio a la oncóloga que había atendido a su madre durante la quimioterapia, era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, profesional, pero encantadora y sabía que no tendría que insistir mucho para conseguir que le dijera dónde estaba ese hombre del que nadie sabía su nombre. O al menos nadie se lo decía.

-¡¿Doctora Burke?-Dijo mientras corría en dirección al otro pasillo. La doctora se dio la vuelta y dejó que el ascensor se cerrara de nuevo para esperar a la mujer que la había reclamado. Sonrió.

-Kate. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?

-Un accidente. Pero estoy bien, algo sin importancia.-Dijo de mala gana.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

-A parte del brazo, todo bien. Vera, he tenido la noticia de que un amigo ha sufrido un terrible accidente y fue operado de urgencia. No sé cuál es su habitación. ¿Podría ayudarme?

-¿Te refieres a James Ford?-Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si ese era su nombre.-Se que no es tu amigo y sé que tu le atropellaste.-Kate se sintió horriblemente mal por haber sido cazada por Juliet Burke. Pero ella también era de las que sabían cuando alguien mentía y cuando no lo hacía. Sin embargo sonrió, no parecía tan molesta como había supuesto.-Tuvo una parada en mitad de la operación. Estuve siguiéndola desde la tribuna. Ya sabes que si no eres un familiar no puedes entrar a verlo.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy muy preocupada por él.-Juliet levantó las cejas y notó como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de su bata.- Solo serán unos minutos.

-Acompáñame. Espero que no haya nadie en la puerta de la UVI.

…Y por suerte para ambas, no lo había. Kate entró en aquella sala llena de ruido de máquinas y cables por todos sitios. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su cama. Lo que vio le impresionó. ¿Cómo había aquel hombre sobrevivido? Tenía la pierna escayolada hasta la altura de la rodilla, el brazo derecho también en escayola hasta la altura del codo. Pero se fijó que no tenía ni un solo rasguño en el rostro, a excepción de una pequeña herida que había sido suturada en la frente. Kate se quedó allí de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Lo siento.-Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Se quitó la bata y la mascarilla y salió de allí corriendo. No respiró tranquila hasta que no estuvo en la puerta del hospital. Y cuando montó en el taxi que la llevaba a casa, se sintió más culpable de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida por dejar a aquel hombre solo en aquel hospital.

Pero la culpa se esfumó en cuanto llegó al viejo apartamento que tenía alquilado a las afueras. Se quitó la chaqueta y dejo el bolso en el suelo. Acto seguido abrió la ventana, era una hermosa mañana resplandeciente de sol, una mañana cualquiera, pero que para ella era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Giró el rostro y contempló aquella bolsa, se agachó y abrió la cremallera. Sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía. Metió la mano y sintió el tacto del papel entre sus dedos, el olor, la aspereza. El perro de su vecina comenzó a ladrar y llamarón a la puerta. Cerró la cremallera y ocultó el bolso debajo del sofá, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta sin dejar de sentir su pulso acelerarse ante su visita. Miró por la mirilla y expulsó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

Abrió la puerta…..aunque hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo….


	2. Chapter 2

_En este capítulo se desvelan algunos entresijos de la vida de Kate y tendrá lugar el primer "cara a cara" entre Sawyer y la pecosa...Me gustaría saber que os está pareciendo la historia...Se que puede ser algo compleja al introducir personajes de otra serie...pero os puedo decir que solo es para darle a esta primera parte del fic un toque más humoristico y sereno (por así decirlo) después será mucho más oscuro y cargado de gran dureza...Gracias por leer...XDDD._

**2. Fantasmas**

La persona que espera en la puerta permanece de espaldas, pero sabe perfectamente de quién se trata. Se da la vuelta y su expresión oscura recorre todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su brazo maltrecho y en las heridas del rostro. Se acerca y posa sus manos en las mejillas mientras, echando a un lado y al otro el rostro de Kate, niega con la cabeza. Ella permanece impasible, esperando que diga alguna estupidez tal y como siempre suele hacer.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado Kate?-Dice cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Ella se da la vuelta y entra en la cocina sin apenas prestarle atención.

-He tenido un accidente.

-Eso ya lo veo.-Responde con una mueca.- Fui a esa cafetería en la que trabajas anoche y esa estúpida compañera tuya me dijo que estabas en el hospital…

-Megan, se llama Megan y no es ninguna estúpida.-Dice mirándole a los ojos con desprecio.- No ha sido nada. De todos modos veo lo mucho que te has preocupado, ni siquiera has ido verme…-Continua apoyándose en el fregadero.

-Estoy aquí ¿no?-Dice acercándose y mirándola con una sonrisa. Kate gira el rostro.

-Sí.-Dice sin convencimiento alguno.

-¿Adonde ibas?-El tono de su voz le advierte de que está en problemas. Kate le mira como si no supiera de que está hablando, como si fuera una víctima de esa situación.-¿Estabas huyendo de mí? ¿Eso era lo que hacías?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Dice apartándose y con la intención de ir hasta la sala, pero él la agarra por la cintura y bloqueo su brazo bueno, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡No puedes escapar de mi, pequeña y los dos los sabemos!-Le dice a pocos centímetros de su cara. Kate se estremece.

-¡Me haces daño!

-Puedo hacerte mucho más daño, así que, quédate tranquilita dónde estás o tu y yo tendremos muchos problemas. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?-Kate le mira asustada y luego traga saliva. Jason sonríe como si la tuviera enganchada de tal manera que es imposible que pueda desatarse jamás de la estrecha cuerda que la mantiene a su lado desde hace ya años.

-Solo quería verle….

-¿Verle? ¿No me digas que..?-La suelta con desprecio y ella se baja la sudadera y camina hasta sentarse en el sofá.- Eres patética Kate. ¿Cuánto hace que no sabes nada de él?

-¡Eso no importa….es mi padre!

-¿Tu padre? Creo recordar que hace dos años que está en el foso. ¿De qué padre hablas? ¿Ese que no ha querido saber nada de ti desde hace años?-Jason sabe lo mucho que le duele escuchar aquello y Kate mira hacía la ventana ignorando sus comentarios como siempre hace. Nota el peso de su cuerpo en el sofá y se gira mientras le alisa el cabello, como si fuera una niña mala que ha cometido un error enorme.-No inventes escusas baratas, pequeña. Los dos sabemos que estas corriendo, como siempre. La cuestión es que si me abandonas me veré obligado a largar todo lo que se, lo que me pediste, lo que pasó…

-No iba a huir de ti Jason. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?-Dice para que él la crea, puesto que ella ya no cree en nada. Parece que ha resultado efectivo, porque el sonrie y le acaricia el rostro. Kate ya sabe lo que vendrá a continuación antes incluso de que sienta sus calientes manos en sus caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo, sus labios besando la fina piel de su garganta y su aliento en su cuello. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior, no por placer, sino por lo poco agradable que son sus caricias.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba.-Susurra con deseo.-¿Por qué no vamos al dormitorio y me demuestras lo que eres capaz de hacer para compensarme por este comportamiento destructivo?

-Estoy cansada….-Dice ella al borde de las lágrimas. Aunque él nunca lo notará.

-Yo no lo estoy.-Dice mientras la deja en el sofá y se levanta quitándose la chaqueta.

-Jason….-Suplica.

-Llevas dándome largas desde hace semanas….necesito echar un polvo…voy al baño, espero que estés en tu habitación desnuda y abierta para mí cuando salga.

Permanece mirando a través de la ventana lo que hay más allá de las luces de aquella ciudad. Gira el rostro para ver a Jason acostado boca abajo en su cama. Parece que el destino le tiene reservado una vida llena de miserias, desaires y drama. A esas horas ya podría estar atravesando la frontera con México. Iniciando una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que la ahoga y no la deja respirar.

Sale de la habitación y se sienta en el sofá. En uno días tendrá que volver al hospital para ver como evoluciona su lesión del brazo. Coge el teléfono y marca el número del hospital, pero acto seguido cuelga después de que solo ha sonado un tono. Se recuesta en el sillón, todavía tiene el arma en el estante de arriba del armario. Nunca la ha usado, no ella. ¿Cómo podía estar planteándose matar a aquel tipo que yacía en su cama? ¿Qué iba a hacer para deshacerse de él? ¿Cómo iba a..?

Una melodía cercana suena, haciéndo que despierte de sus pensamientos y se levante de un salto. No sabe de donde procede, parece un teléfono, pero no es el suyo. Está cerca, puede sentirlo. Entonces mira debajo del sofá, saca el bolso a toda prisa y lo abre. Una luz de color azul ilumina su interior. Es el teléfono de ese James. Lo coge y lo aprieta entre los cojines del sofá e intenta silenciarlo. Pero es inútil….Así que descuelga y permanece en silencio. Tal vez es algún amigo o su madre preocupada por no saber de él. Quizás pueda decirle que ha tenido un accidente y está en el hospital. Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicar que tiene su teléfono? Así que, simplemente escucha.

_-¡James….! ¿Donde coño estás chico? James….¿estás borracho? Bien, me importa una puta mierda. Quiero mi dinero. ¿Te has largado con mi pasta? Estuve esperándote toda la noche en ese local de mala muerte que hay al final de la 51 y no apareciste…¡Maldito hijo de puta!, si crees que no voy a encontrarte estás equivocado. Buscaré debajo de hasta la última piedra y cuando de contigo será mejor que corras….Voy a encontrarte Ford y arreglaremos cuentas. Nadie se burla de mi….y dile a la puta a la que te estés follando que también la encontraré. Bastardo….._

Apaga el móvil de un solo golpe y se tapa la boca con la mano. Se queda sentada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando a la pared que tiene de frente, pero sin centrarse en un punto concreto. Aquel tipo está en problemas y encontrarse con ella, solo va a propiciar que esos problemas aumenten. El dinero no es suyo, o al menos eso era lo que ha dicho ese hombre por teléfono. Le debe pasta y al parecer mucha. Y ella se lo ha quedado. Está claro que el destino de James Ford es la muerte. Podía haber muerto por el atropello que ella ha llevado a cabo, sin embargo, parece que tiene reservado otro tipo de muerte. De repente siente un asco en el estómago y algo le golpea por dentro. ¿Qué derecho tiene ella a quedarse con aquel dinero? ¿Qué va a pasarle si no lo entrega? Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo se preocupa ella por los extraños? Va por su cuenta, está sola. Guarda el teléfono en el bolso y vuelve a meterlo bajo el sofá. Coge la manta que hay allí y se tapa con ella, mientras espera que llegue la mañana.

* * *

><p>Pasan dos días. Dos días en los que apenas sale de casa. No puede trabajar y se pasa las horas muertas tirada en el sofá pasando los canales de la televisión. Coge el teléfono y marca el número del hospital. Al igual que ayer la enfermera le informa de que el señor Ford no ha recibido ninguna visita, ni ninguna llamada a excepción de la suya. Kate se mete en la ducha y sin saber cómo está frente a las puertas del hospital otra vez. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Al menos tiene una buena escusa. Tienen que quitarle los puntos de la sutura que tiene en la frente y revisar su esguince del brazo. Por eso está allí.<p>

* * *

><p>La enfermera Sabine cambia el vendaje del rostro de su enfermo preferido. Aún no ha despertado, aunque tampoco hay signos de recaída. Se da la vuelta para apuntar algunas indicaciones en la carpeta y de paso observar la frialdad de aquella habitación. Ni unas flores, ni una tarjeta. Nadie ha llamado para preguntar por él. Nadie ha venido a interesarse por su estado. A excepción de la señorita Austen. Le mira con tristeza. No parece el tipo de hombre que debería estar solo en el mundo. Pero así es. Observa su ficha. No es de aquella ciudad. En su identificación personal que han encontrado en su cartera, lo único que llevaba en los bolsillos de su ropa, además de un paquete de cigarrillos, un encendedor y la dirección de alguien en Nuevo México, dice que es natural de Jasper, Alabama, tiene 35 años y poco más.<p>

-Sabine, deberías atender a los otros enfermos además de al guaperas de turno.-Levanta el rostro y deja la carpeta en la mesita.

-Hola enfermera Gaby, solo….cambiaba el vendaje…-Dice avergonzada. La enfermera Gaby sonrie con ironía y se va acercando hasta la cama con sigilo. Como una víbora acechando a su presa.

-Sí, claro. ¿Está desnudo?-Pregunta con una mirada cargada de erotismo. Sabine se ruboriza y ve las intenciones de Gaby al poner una de sus manos sobre la sábana que cubre el cuerpo del señor Ford.-Creo que voy a mirar…

-Enfermera Gaby, estese quieta….-Dice empujándola lejos de la cama. Gaby se queja y le da una mirada llena de furia.

-El señor Ford ha sufrido un grave accidente y dos operaciones, aún está convaleciente.

-Me pregunto porqué un hombre así no tiene a nadie. Tendré que estar presentable para cuando despierte. Avísame cuando lo haga. Creo que el señor Ford y yo podremos pasar un rato más que agradable…una vez que se recupere, claro.-Dice con una sonrisa llena de intenciones mientras desparece por la puerta. Sabine coloca la sábana con delicadeza y mira a su paciente.

-Esa era la enfermera Gaby, será mejor que no se acerque a ella, ha intentado pescar al doctor Meier….y a otros tan bien…pero todo el mundo sabe que en el corazón del doctor Meier solo está la doctora Hasse.-Dice entornando los ojos y sonriendo.-Voy a traerle una planta, para que esto no esté tan feo….

Sabine coge el libro que lleva dos días leyéndole a James de la mesita y se sienta en la silla contigua a su cama. "Tweilight" de Elke Fischer, su autora favorita y madre de su jefe, Marc Meier.

-En este Capítulo el doctor Rogel y Monique tiene un encuentro muy vampírico en un depósito de cadáveres.-Dice como si le estuviera contando un secreto que no debiera ser desvelado.-El lugar en el que el doctor Rogel encuentra su alimento….-Abre el libro por la página 51 y comienza a leer: "_El doctor Rogel sintió las oleadas de la pasión extendiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo cuando notó el aroma inconfundible de Monique acercándose desde el otro lado del pasillo. Se giró para contemplar sus pechos bien formados y tuvo la necesidad de devorarlos en ese mismo instante….."_-

-¡¿Otra vez con eso Sabine?

-¡Doctor Meier!-Dice poniéndose de pie y ocultando el libro.

-La necesito en urgencias y deja de torturar al Señor Ford, algo me dice que no comparte tus gustos por la lectura.

El monitor india que algo no va bien. El doctor Meier se acerca y comprueba que James ha movido el brazo.

-Doctor…-Sabine le mira con temor y esperanzas al mismo tiempo. El doctor Rogel y Monique han logrado que James Ford despierte. Sonrie mientras se muerde el labio. Meier la mira como si estuviera loca y chasquea los dedos frente a ella para que despierte. Sabine se pone seria.

-Llame a la doctora Hasse y que mueva el culo ahora mismo hasta aquí. Dígale que los pasteles de nata seguirán vivos hasta que ella los devore. ¡Vamos!..Señor Ford ¿puede oírme?

En solo un minuto Gretchen aparece junto a Sabine en la habitación. Marc ya le ha quitado el respirador a James y este ha abierto los ojos vagamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunta la doctora Hasse mirando al paciente.

-Que está despierto.-Responde Marc con ironía.-Señor Ford esta vaca es la doctora Hasse, estuvo en la intervención a la que fue sometido hace dos días. ¿Puede recordar algo?

-¿Estoy en un puto hospital?-Pregunta James mirándolos a ambos.

-Puede decirse que esto es muchas cosas, no había pensado en ese calificativo. Dientes de conejo, necesito una placa y un estudio completo. Y límpiate el labio, tienes azúcar.

-Es la hora del desayuno, estaba…

-¿Comiendo? Algo que no sueles hacer mucho, ¿verdad?-Dice con una sonrisa el doctor Meier.

-Por lo que veo no te fue muy bien anoche, tendrás que cambiar de club de alterne.-Responde la doctora Hasse mientras ausculta a James. Este no puede creer lo que presencia y la forma en la que aquella otra persona, que parece una enfermera, le mira.

-Jaja, en realidad me fue muy bien. Dos veces.

-A nadie le interesa tu vida sexual, ¿verdad señor Ford?-Dice mirando a su paciente.

-¿Esto es un hospital o un psiquiátrico? ¿Y se puede saber, porque estoy aquí, en primer lugar?-Pregunta James malhumorado. La enfermera Sabine le saca de dudas.

-Sufrió un atropello…

-¿Quién coño es esta?-Pregunta de mala gana.

-La enfermera Sabine. ¿Tiene algún problema?-Responde Gretchen, a la que aquella actitud bien le recuerda a otra persona.

-La verdad es que si, encanto, quiero irme de aquí, así que hazme esa placa de una maldita vez.

-¿Sois parientes?-Pregunta mirándoles a los dos.

* * *

><p>Kate permanece en urgencias cuando ve a la enfermera Sabine llevando una camilla hasta el ascensor. Se levanta para ir a saludarla cuando ve el rostro del hombre que está en aquella cama. Es él y ha despertado. Mira por todos lados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Acaban de quitarle la escayola y la sutura, solo está esperando los resultados de su analítica. Ve pasar a varios médicos y entonces sabe qué hacer.<p>

Sube hasta la planta de oncología y llega hasta la puerta del despacho de la doctora Burke. Está cerrada, ha visto que se ha tomado el día libre. Coge una horquilla de su cabello y mirando hacía todos lados, abre la puerta. En solo unos minutos sale vestida con una bata y una carpeta bajo el brazo.

Solo tiene que esperar unos minutos hasta ver aparecer a Sabine de vuelta a la habitación del señor Ford con el susodicho y cuando esta sale, se cuela en la habitación. Cierra la puerta y permanece de espaldas hasta que escucha su voz.

-Ya le he dicho que no me gustan las novelas de vampiros…-James abre bien los ojos y la mira de arriba abajo. Kate sonrie pretendiendo ser todo lo dulce y educada que exige su atuendo.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Doctora Burke.-Dice extendiendo la mano hacía él. James la mira de nuevo y frunce el ceño, pero no toma su mano. Simplemente asiente.

-¿Oncóloga? ¿Tengo cáncer?-Pregunta algo nervioso.

-Oh, no….Presencié su intervención, me he enterado de que ha despertado y solo quería ver como estaba.-Kate se siente desnuda por los ojos de aquel hombre. Es misterioso, atractivo y su aspecto salvaje y la forma que tiene de mirarla están haciendo que le suden las manos.

-¿No es muy joven para ser oncóloga?-Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida para ella. ¿Qué le está pasando?

-Soy médico residente. Era una empollona.-Responde con lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. Él se da cuenta de que no dice toda la verdad.

-¡Mira qué bien!-Vuelve a mirarla por completo hasta concentrarse en aquellos ojos verdes que dudam de lo que su boca dice con tanta seguridad.

-Y….¿cómo se encuentra?

-Como si me hubiera pasado un autobús de obesos por encima.-Dice señalando todo su cuerpo. Se recuesta en las almohadas y ella tiene el impulso de colocárselas bien. Pero no lo hace.

-Es normal, no obstante, ha estado a punto de morir.-James asiente y luego sonrie con picardía.

-¿Tienes novio, Pecas?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve?-Dice aparentando sentirse indignada con aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, ha sentido como el vello de la nuca se le eriza. Maldita sea, se está metiendo en terreno peligroso. Ella y los hombre, ¿Qué es eso?

-No he visto alianza, los médicos no suelen tener mucha vida social, tal vez cuando esté mejor tú y yo podemos tomar una copa, o dos.-Responde de forma sugerente, con un hilo de voz, resultando sensual y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Kate carraspea y le mira seriamente.

-No salgo con pacientes.

-Yo no soy tu paciente. Lo soy de dos médicos chiflidos y su apéndice en forma de enfermera.-Kate sonrie y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Sabine.-Dice entornando los ojos.

-Si, esa. ¿Qué? Un poquito de vidilla no le hace daño a nadie.

-¿Está intentando ligar conmigo y solo llevo dos minutos aquí?

-Soy muy rápido cuando algo me gusta.-Responde mirando sus ojos.

-¿Sabe ya quién le atropelló?-Pregunta para zanjar el tema e ir directamente al motivo que la ha llevado a hacerse pasar por quién no es.

-No. ¿Podría ayudarme con algo?-Pregunta y sabe que va a preguntarle por el bolso antes de que lo haga.

-Podría intentarlo.

-Tenía un bolso, el día del accidente. Le he preguntado a esa..Sabine y no sabe nada. Mis cosas estaban en él.

-¿Cómo era?-Pregunta dando vueltas por la habitación como si no sabe a la perfección como es.

-Negro con un símbolo blanco en el medio. Seguro que estará en la ambulancia que me trajo aquí o algo así….-Ella se para en seco a los pies de la cama.

-A veces las cosas se pierden, fue una noche con muchos accidentes..-Dice a la ligera. Esto le molesta y ella ve como su mirada se oscurece.

-¿Sabes algo, Pecas?-Pregunta sin mucha broma.

-No. ¿Cree que me quedaría con los objetos personales de los pacientes? Debería estar agradecido por estar vivo y por lo que este hospital ha hecho por usted.-Responde con gran enfado y haciendo aspavientos.

-Muy agradecido…pero quiero ese bolso, sino tendré que buscarlo yo. Y quiero demandar a quién fuera quien me ha dejado así. Tengo por lo menos para semanas por culpa...

-¡Se salto un semáforo en rojo!-Se da cuenta de que se le está yendo de las manos aquella conversación y que ha sido un error entrar en esa habitación.

-¿Y?

-Que debería haber sido más precavido. Todo el mundo sabe que en rojo no se puede pasar. ¿No fue al colegio?-James sonrie con ironía y niega con la cabeza con desprecio.

-Creo que me perdí esa clase. De todos modos no voy a dejar que se vaya de rositas. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y mucho dinero aquí acostado.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Negocios.-Dice moviéndose un poco sobre la cama, lo que le permite a ella observar los músculos que se filtran por aquel pijama desgastado.

-¿De qué clase?-Dice volviendo a alejarse para estar justo más cerca de la puerta.

-De los que no se ven.

-¿No tiene familia en Tallahassee?

-No. Solo estaba de paso. Un asunto que finiquitar.

-¿Y dónde está su familia?

-En todas partes.

-¿Amigos?

-Nadie que me importe.

-¿De qué parte del sur es?-Está claro por su acento que de alguna parte de Texas o algo así. James nota que aquella conversación está empezando a crispar sus nervios.

-¿Si contesto diez tengo premio? ¿Por qué quiere saber tantas cosas de mí?

-Solo conversaba. Eso es todo.-Dice algo irritada. "Hora de largarte, Kate", piensa.

-¿No tiene vidas que salvar?

-A lo mejor esto es una forma de salvarle a usted.-Dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pierde su tiempo. Yo no tengo salvación.-La oscuridad de su mirada y algo que podría describirse como tristeza hace que algo se le revuelva dentro. Sienta una extraña conexión o familiaridad con aquel tipo. Y eso no le gusta lo más mínimo. Ella ya tiene sus propios problemas como para añadir más a la cesta.

-Tengo que marcharme, tengo pacientes que atender. Que tenga un buen día señor Ford.

-Nos vemos doctora Burke. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Kate se quita la bata de mala gana, tirándola en uno de los carritos de limpieza que en ese momento están en el pasillo. Ahora que ha visto que ese hombre se encuentra perfectamente no tiene ningún sentido seguir allí. Ha sentido algo parecido a lástima cuando le ha contado que no tiene a nadie, ni familia, ni amigos, nadie a quién echar de menos. Nadie que se preocupe por él, por lo que le ocurra. Tal vez ha hecho algo horrible para estar de ese modo. Eso es lo que su padre le ha dicho en muchas ocasiones. _"La gente se merece las desgracias que les ocurren. La soledad que los inunda a lo largo de sus vidas, Katie_." Pero, si eso es cierto, ¿se merece ella esa soledad? ¿Se merece aquel hombre no tener a nadie? ¿Qué sabrá su padre de las desgracias ajenas? ¿Qué sabrá de ella si hace dos años que no la ve? ¿Por qué necesita verle y saber de sus propios labios lo que le ha contado en aquellas cartas poco tiempo antes de que tomara la decisión que cambió su vida para siempre?

Ese dinero solucionaría con creces muchos de sus problemas y no tiene tiempo que perder. Aquel tipo no tardará en salir del hospital y con el tiempo seguro que acabará enterándose de quién es. Es momento de marcharse de aquella ciudad. Ya se las arreglará para deshacerse de Jason. No será tan complicado. Al fin y al cabo lleva en sus genes todo lo necesario para no tener ningún tipo de compasión por nadie. Y lo pondrá en práctica.

* * *

><p>La enfermera Sabine le deja una bandeja de comida. Al destaparla James descubre que solo hay un tazón de caldo que huele a rayos y una compota de frutas. La mira con el ceño fruncido. Sabine siente que va a morir.<p>

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Después de casi palmarla, esto es lo que merezco Julie Andrews?

-Yo….el doctor Meier sugirió que era mejor una dieta blanda para empezar…

-Hablando de doctores, hay una plantilla muy interesante en este sitio. He conocido a la Doctorar Burke. Una mujer, digámoslo de este modo, interesante.-Sabine frunce el ceño, mientras quita el plástico a la cuchara y se la ofrece.

-¿A la doctora Burke? Eso es imposible.

-Si, Burke, oncóloga, morena con el pelo rizado, ojos verdes, Pecas en la cara y no muy alta.-Dice mientras mete la cuchara en el caldo. Sabine piensa que esa descripción encaja con otra mujer a la que ha visto sentada en urgencias. ¿Qué está pasando allí? De repente sabe que tiene que irse.

-La doctora Juliet Burke es rubia, alta y con los ojos azules..

-Eso es imposible…-Dice James mirándola con los ojos llenos de rabia. Ahora todo empieza a encajar con la pecosa, pero no quiere creer en lo que está pensando.

-Hoy es su día libre señor Ford. Es imposible….

-¡Sé lo que digo…!-Sabine recoge la tapa y la deja sobre la mesita.-¿Quién coño era entonces?

-Creo que será mejor que hable con el doctor Meier….-Dice haciendo un amago por abandonar la habitación, pero él la coge por el brazo, obligándola a mirarle. Sabine se estremece y da un pequeño gemido.

-¿Me atropelló una mujer, Sabine?

-Yo….será mejor…

-¡Maldita zorra! ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Dice soltándola y haciendo que la bandeja caiga al suelo.

-Señor Ford debería tranquilizarse..

-¿Cómo coño se llama?-Dice mirándola con los ojos llenos de oscuridad. Sabine junta las manos y sube que es mejor que le diga la verdad a aquel hombre que parece más sereno dormido de lo que lo es en realidad.

-Kate….Austen…

-Puta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí está el tercero...Gracias Sherley por tu comentario y espero que sigas ahí cuando la historia se haga más dura y oscura...Disfruta del capi...XDDDD**_

**3. Demonios.**

Apenas son las once de la mañana y su nivel de cabreo está por encima de lo que sería habitual en él siendo mediodía. Eso quiere decir que cualquier mínima intromisión o comentario desafortunado venga de quién venga puede hacerle estallar. Esa maldita mujer con la cara llena de pecas y esos aires de sabelotodo tienen la culpa. Ninguna mujer se ha burlado de ese modo de él y mucho menos ser la causante de que esté postrado en aquella cama y haya estado a punto de pasar al otro barrio.

Sabine ha salido despavorida después de gritarle que no quería volver a verla por allí. Su cara de sorpresa y temor, acompañada por algo que podía considerarse decepción, le ha sobresaltado. ¿Qué se ha creído aquella enfermera? No le gusta que esté constantemente detrás de él, diciéndole lo que debe hacer, lo que no, lo que le conviene. Él sabe lo que le conviene y es salir lo más pronto posible de este hospital, encontrar a la pecosa, darle un buen susto y recuperar lo que es suyo. Lo demás vendrá rodado.

Si las cosas no hubieran salido del modo en el que lo han hecho, ahora estaría en alguna parte perdida del mundo. Tal vez una playa paradisiaca, llena de palmeras, arena fina, mujeres bonitas dispuestas a dárselo todo sin pensar, como siempre hacían. Sentirse solo, vacio, como hacía tanto tiempo se sentía. Pero si debe pagar ese precio, a cambio de terminar lo que empezó cuando solo era un niño, lo hará. Hará lo que sea necesario. Solo que esa pecosa mal nacida se ha entrometido en sus planes, ha cambiado el curso de las cosas que tenía tan perfectamente estudiadas. Se verá obligado a reestructurarlo todo. De principio a fin, pero eso no va a hacer que cambie su objetivo. El motivo por el que aquella noche había llegado a esa ciudad.

-Señor Ford.-Gira su rostro para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad que viste de manera informal, que no tiene pinta de ser médico.-Soy el detective Harris. ¿Podría ser tan amable de contestarme a algunas preguntas?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-Dice bajando las manos en su regazo, señalando la imposibilidad física de pasar de ese tipo. El agente cierra la puerta y se acerca.

-Solo serán unos minutos.-Le enseña su placa y se fija en ella. Al menos su nueva visita se digna en enseñarle su tarjeta. Cosa que la pecosa no ha hecho. ¿Cómo ha dejado que le engañe de ese modo? No es tan bonita, ha estado con mujeres mucho más guapas, más atractivas, más mujeres que esa estúpida y su bata de médico. ¿Oncóloga? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Como mucho…..veinticuatro…o quizás veintidós...¿y se lo ha creído? y ella se creía su papel…Tiene una ganas tremendas de volver a verla….va a saber lo que es burlarse de él…-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Como si estuviera en su casa.-Hace un gesto al sillón que está junto a la cama y el agente toma asiento, estirando su chaqueta mientras le observa. Deteniéndose en sus heridas. James le indica la jarra que está en la mesita y el vaso que sigue medio lleno.-¿Un trago de….gelatina de fresa?

-No, gracias.-Dice el hombre con una mueca, mientras carraspea algo incómodo.- ¿Recuerda exactamente lo que pasó la noche del 22 de octubre?

-No, mucho. Solo recuerdo algo de dolor y luego…todo se hizo oscuro…cuando desperté estaba aquí. En esta cama.

-La mujer que le atropelló circulaba a más velocidad de la permitida en la vía, el coche que llevaba era alquilado y su permiso de conducir tenía solo dos años de antigüedad.-Vaya información más relevante. Él lo que quiere es saber el paradero de la pecosa, no la fecha de caducidad de su permiso de conducir.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

-Fue dada de alta hace tres días, justo a la mañana siguiente, apenas sufrió unos rasguños.-Dice el policía mientras mira unas anotaciones. James sabe que no será fácil sacarle información a aquel tipo, así que opta por hacer lo que mejor se le da: Mentir. Se pone serio, formal, como si fuera a llevar a cabo una misión dolorosa.

-Tengo un amigo abogado, de la familia, creo que podría llevarme el caso.

-¿Va a denunciarla? Debo recordarle que usted también cometió una infracción grave.-Aquel policía es de todo menos objetivo, parece que está de parte de la dichosa morena con bata. A él le importa una mierda de que parte esté, si se la ha follado o si está en trámites para hacerlo. Él al verla, también ha pensado en tirársela. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Está claro que si piensa con la polla aquello va a ir muy mal. Y tiene que recuperar su dinero. Todo. Antes de que su socio lo encuentre primero. Si eso ocurre sus problemas se multiplicarán por tres y la pecosa no será nada comparado con él.

-Aún no sé lo que voy a hacer.-Dice de mala gana, evitando cruzarse con los ojos interrogantes de aquel hombre.-¿Podría darme sus datos?

-No puedo hacer eso….

-¡Yo soy la víctima de este jodido asunto!

-Venga a la comisaria a realizar la denuncia de forma oficial y nos pondremos en contacto para los trámites. Por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, señor Ford.

-Genial. Muchas gracias por nada.-Responde sabiendo que ha terminado su juego, al menos de momento. El futuro dirá quién será el vencedor. Él no va a rajarse con tanta facilidad, el dinero es suyo y esa mujer no va a tocar un solo dólar de su bolso.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el que estuvo cumpliendo condena en Nuevo México? Los datos no parecen…-James se queda sin habla y nota como sus manos comienzan a sudar. ¿Cómo sabe aquel tipo cuáles son sus antecedentes? Se supone que su archivo había sido borrado hacía meses. O eso es lo que le habían prometido.

-Ha terminado su tiempo, gracias por concursar con nosotros.-Responde de forma arrogante y sintiendo la frustración corriendo por sus venas. Si no hubiera estado en aquella cama, en aquellas condiciones, su instinto le habría hecho agarrar a aquel tipejo por el cuello e interrogarle más detenidamente, pero este no es el caso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, controla su ira y ve como el hombre se levanta del sillón, para acto seguido hacerle un saludo con la cabeza y perderse por la puerta.

Otro que se piensa que tiene las respuestas a sus problemas, piensa mientras acerca la silla de ruedas hasta la cama. Maldita sea. Se siente como un jodido lisiado, apenas puede moverse, sin sentir como todo su cuerpo cruje. Tres días en aquel hospital ya le han hecho perder forma. Es imposible que con la pierna en la escayola y el brazo en cabestrillo pueda acomodarse en la silla.

-¡Joder! ¡Puta pecosa¡ ¡Te juro que cuando te encuentre…!-Mira hacía su lado izquierdo y ve el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Si hay algo que odia es pedir ayuda, que otros hagan lo que le toca hacer a él, pero si quiere conseguir lo que se propone, entonces tendrá que salir de aquella habitación. Pulsa el botón y cierra los ojos.

Sabine ve como la luz del botón de la habitación 15 se encende. Deja el libro que está leyendo abierto sobre el escritorio y luego vuelve a leer por la página por la que se encontraba haciéndolo. Ese hombre le ha tratado como a una basura, la ha gritado, la ha echado literalmente de la habitación y le ha dicho que es una "pedazo de friki inútil" y ahora llama seguro que para burlarse nuevamente de sus aficiones y de su vestimenta. ¿Qué más da? Preferiría que se hubiese quedado unos días más en coma.

El botón sigue iluminándose y se levanta con furia y camina los escasos metros que separan la habitación de su escritorio. Abrie la puerta y puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido del botón presionado con fuerza por sus manos. James la ve entrar y, al contrario de lo que hubiese sido lo esperado, sigue apretándolo. Sonrie con ironía y Sabine se cruza de brazos frente a él. Luego, se acerca y le da un pequeño golpe en la pierna escayolada que hace que él grite de dolor y deje de presionar el botón de inmediato.

-¡¿Estás loca, Julie Andrews?-Sus ojos encendidos por el dolor y la ira hacen que la enfermera se piense si continuar en la misma habitación que aquel garrulo, pero comprende que estando como está es inofensivo.

-Mi nombre es Sabine, Señor Ford y si no deja de presionar ese botón yo…

-¡¿Tu qué? Déjate de bobadas y ayúdame con la silla. Tu amiga la pecosa me ha hecho un lisiado….pero cuando la encuentre…¿No estarás con pinchada con ella, adoradora de vampiros, verdad?

-Kate es una buena chica…seguro que lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho porque usted es…..horrible con las personas.-Dice en un susurro sabiendo que va a cabrearle más. Junta las manos con nerviosismo y ve que no se ha tomado nada de la gelatina que le ha traído hace media hora, justo antes de que la echara de allí.

-Sí, esa es la mejor definición de mi que alguien ha hecho…¡y fíjate!, he tenido que ser atropellado por una demente, casi morir en un hospital de mala muerte lleno de frikis y médicos que follan poco, para saberlo.-Dice haciendo multitud de aspavientos. Luego la mira con furia, frunciendo el ceño. Sabiendo que esto va de mal en peor.-¡Mueve el culo!-Sabine da un respingo, pero no se mueve.- Ahora.-Exige.

-No..Hasta que…no me pida perdón…por lo de antes..-Responde Sabine con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué has fumado? Yo no hago esas cosas. Acerca la puta silla.

-No….

-Hoy no es mi mejor día, Sabine, no quieras cabrearme más, soy peligroso cuando estoy cabreado.

-Creo que eso es lo que quiere creer.-Responde la enfermera con una medio sonrisa. James se siente observado nuevamente por aquella demente y luego su rostro se oscurece.

-No hagas como si me conoces y...-Duda, pero sabe que tendrá que decir la palabra mágica que no recuerda cuanto tiempo hace que no pronuncia.-…Ayúdame….-Dice con un susurro seco.

-¿Si?

-¡Maldita loca de los cojones!-Sabine le mira de reojo y él respira hondo, y sin mirarla continua.-¿Puedes ayudarme a sentarme en este trasto?-Sabine se mueve hasta acercar la silla hasta la cama. Acto seguido se agacha para que él pose sus brazos sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de no dañarse la pierna, no rozar su brazo en cabestrillo.

-Tiene usted una lengua demoniaca…-Prosigue Sabine, mientras estira las sábanas una vez que está sentado en la silla. Le da una manta, que él coge de mala gana y se la coloca en las rodillas, sin mirarla. La enfermera comienza a mover la silla para sacarlo de la habitación.-El doctor Rogel a veces también es así…..se deja llevar por su ego, por sus demonios, solo es capaz de olvidarlos cuando Monique está cerca…

-No empieces con esa mierda de los vampiros otra vez.-Dice mirando hacia arriba con disgusto.

-Si fuera más educado le iría mejor…

-Mira lo bien que me ha ido. Fui educado con "la doctora Burke"…-Comenta con ironía mientras salen hacía el pasillo. James apoya su mano en la barbilla.

Sabine solo puede verle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero necesita saber si le ha hablado a la policía sobre "la visita de la Doctora Burke-Austen"

-¿Se lo ha dicho a la policía?-Pregunta de forma inocente. Aunque él nota algo raro en el timbre de su voz.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que estuvo aquí y se hizo pasar por otra persona para verle.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Bueno….-No sabe cómo salir de esta, no es que tenga mucha experiencia inventándose historias, no había pensando que tendría que hacerlo nunca. Ella lee historias que otros escriben, no participa de ellas. Nota como sus mejillas se tornan rojas al notar como él la mira y espera una respuesta. Pero, ¿qué va a decirle?

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Sabine?-Dice con una sonrisa que invita a pocas bromas. Aquel hombre le da miedo y será mejor que le cuente a Kate el tipo de persona a la que se enfrenta. Es peligroso. Y peligro más Kate es un cóctel que ya ha escuchado antes.

-No….claro que no. Solo que…si no va a denunciarla debería dejarlo estar…Algunas personas…ya han sufrido bastante…no necesitan sufrir más ¿sabe?

-¿Esa mujer sufriendo?-Sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez mira al frente.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tal vez el fajo de billetes que me ha robado no es suficiente para los vestidos en los que va a gastárselos? o ¿quizás no puede irse de vacaciones por todo el mundo? No tiene pinta de sufrir mucho. Más bien parece disfrutar del mal ajeno.

-Su madre murió hace un año.-Sabine se para en seco. Al menos su subconsciente no le ha hecho decir mucho más. Prosigue de nuevo su camino, sin saber muy bien a donde llevarle, la verdad.- En este hospital.-Añade.

-Todo el mundo sufre. No me da ninguna lástima.-Dice él con dureza. Sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que aquella mujer haya sufrido. Él ya tiene su propio drama, no va a cargar con el de otro.

Nota como Sabine acelera el paso y descubre a una mujer, otra enfermera, espera que no tan chiflada como ella, acercándose con una enorme sonrisa que no es demasiado natural y que a él le dice que había esperado el momento oportuno para aparecer. Como si hubiera previsto aquel encuentro. Como si llevara horas esperando tras el pasillo a que apareciera.

-¡Señor Ford! Soy la enfermera Gabi. Es estupendo que se encuentre tan bien. Estábamos todos muy preocupados.-Su mirada le dide que espera algo más de él que en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado ofrecerle. Un buen polvo se puede echar con cualquier mujer con buenas tetas y una disposición envuelta en los ojos como los que los suyos le ofrecen. Tiene todas las cartas a su favor. Solo necesita unas semanas para demostrárselo. Aunque hay algo que le frena a hacerlo. Y ahora mismo no sabe qué coño es.

-Por dios….-Escucha decir a Sabine desde atrás.

-Es un placer, Gabi.-El extiende su mano y sonrie, mirándola de arriba abajo. Tal vez ella sí que pueda ayudarle con algo que necesita más allá de sexo: Información.

-Sabine, yo me encargo. Sigue con tu libro y tus rosquillas. El señor Ford y yo vamos a dar un paseo. Debe estar cansado de estar en esa habitación.

-Alguien que dice algo sensato esta mañana.-Responde sonriéndola de nuevo y mirando de reojo a Sabine. Esta se queda allí de pie sabiendo que tiene que hacer algo pronto. Aquello se le está yendo de las manos.

* * *

><p>Gabi le lleva a una terraza exterior, coloca la silla justo en la pared frente al banco donde ella está sentada. Ha notado que se ha desabrochado el primer botón de la blusa de su vestimenta de enfermera y se ha echado el cabello hacía un lado, le mira de forma coqueta, sonriéndole como muchas mujeres lo han hecho a lo largo de su vida. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, solo para meterla en su juego, para que piensa que ella lleva el pulso.<p>

-¿Y bien?-Pregunta con su voz más sensual, levantando las cejas en un gestó lleno de insinuaciones.

-¿Y bien Señor Ford?-Contesta ella que ya se imagina cubierta de sudor en los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? Estoy demasiado débil….aún.-Le muestra sus hoyuelos en su mejor sonrisa, esa que como estafador tanto le ha funcionado con las mujeres, y con esta parece haber obtenido el efecto deseado. Gabi se muerde el labio inferior y se rasca la mejilla, un gesto que le dice que se está empezando a replantear sus cartas.

-No tengo prisa. Pero…he oído que está buscando información sobre esa…Kate Austen..La mujer que le atropelló.-James la mira y asiente.

-¿Y?

-Tal vez pueda ayudarle.

-¿A si? ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?-Gabi se levanta y se coloca entre la estrechez que une ambas paredes, a poca distancia de él.

-Es de Iowa, tiene 26 años, y su padre es sargento de los Estados Unidos…

-¿Qué más?

-Tengo su dirección, la de su trabajo y la de su padre. Incluso se el número de celda en la que estuvo por un asuntillo hace dos años….-James la mira con sorpresa. ¿La pecosa había estado en la cárcel? ¿Qué clase de mujer es? ¿Qué habría hecho? Parece que tiene mucho más en común de lo que había pensado en un principio. Y Sabine lo sabe, el policía lo sabía. ¿Qué coño habrá hecho?

-¿Ha estado en la cárcel? ¿Por qué?

-Eso es confidencial…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

-Bueno….por querer...-Dice mirándole con una sonrisa pícara. Aunque ahora él sabe que no es sexo lo que quiere. La muy zorra ha estado vigilando durante todo ese tiempo, y sabe lo del bolso. Sabe mucho más de lo que él ha imaginado.

-Acaba de una vez.

-Quiero el cincuenta por ciento de lo que hay en ese bolso que tanto echas de menos.-James sonríe con ironía y la agarra por la muñeca, apretando fuertemente. Gabi nota como sus dedos se clavan en su piel y su mirada en todo su ser. Es la mirada de alguien que no tiene mucho que perder.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?-Dice en un susurro ronco a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-No.-Responde con la boca seca. Traga saliva y la suelta con brusquedad. Ella se frota la muñeca dolorida con la otra mano y le mira de nuevo. Ahora que no está tan cerca de él, se siente con más fuerzas para seguir su plan.-Pero creo que es mejor si lo haces de este modo que si te metes en un asunto turbio con Austen. Si la denuncias, sus antecedentes y los tuyos saldrán a la luz y en un asunto de este calibre unos de los dos saldrá perdiendo…Además, tengo la sensación de que ese dinero no ha sido ganado con el sudor de tu frente, precisamente. No veo cayos en tus manos, ni tu bronceado es de estar todo el día con pico y pala. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

-¿Cuándo tendría toda esa información?

-En una semana.-James respira hondo y aunque sabe que se arrepentirá de aquello y aquella enfermera de pacotilla no verá ni un centavo, no tiene muchas más opciones. Tallahassee es una ciudad grande, está medio lisiado, no conoce a nadie y contratar a alguien que la busque le llevaría un tiempo del que no dispone. Así que la mira y pone las cartas sobre la mesa.

-El cuarenta.

-Cuarenta y cinco, y quiero la mitad en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de este hospital.

-Trato echo.-Gabi sonríe y estrecha su mano en signo de que han firmado un acuerdo. Pero no le suelta la mano. Vuelve a mirarla y la oscuridad de sus ojos le dicen que lo siguiente que dirá no será ningún chiste.-Si me tomas el pelo, lo lamentarás.-Baja la mano y ella nota como necesita respirar con urgencia.-Ahora ve a aquel bar y cómprame un paquete de cigarrillos, tú invitas Gabi. Se buena chica.

Le mira y sabe que acaba de firmar un trato con el diablo.

James mira hacia el frente, en poco rato comenzará una tormenta. Puede oler la tierra mojado que el aíre del norte trae. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Tiene lesiones graves, pero siempre ha sido un tipo fuerte. Alguna que otra semana será necesaria de permanecer en aquel infecto lugar. Pero en cuanto su tiempo allí termine, Kate Austen va a saber lo que es el sufrimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí va el cuarto capi centrado en Kate y sus emociones...A los que leeis esta historia me gustaría saber qué os parece como va el fic...Gracias Sherley por leer y comentar...Te aseguro que me da un subidón cuando leo que alguien comenta...XDDD_

**4. Amarillo.**

No puede sentirse más vacía en estos momentos a pesar de tener todos aquellos dólares sobre su cama. Le hace pensar en alguna escena que ha visto en una película. La protagonista tirada en ropa interior sobre todo aquel dinero…Pero no recuerda que película es. Y ni siquiera está en ropa interior, ni sobre la cama. Está vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Esa habitación, como el resto de la casa, que no tardará mucho en abandonar.

Observa el dinero allí tirado, el bolso negro con la insignia blanca en el suelo, el teléfono apagado con el que no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Lo tirará en algún contenedor cuando abandone la ciudad. Pero hay algo más que ha descubierto esa mañana.

Casi una semana después del accidente, al vaciar el bolso, un sobre ha caído entre los billetes. No es un sobre cualquiera. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, hasta ahora. Es la primera vez que se da cuenta de su presencia. Es la primera vez que el bolso se ha quedado vació.  
>Es un sobre amarillento, manoseado, abierto y cerrado millones de veces durante mucho tiempo, aún no sabe cuánto. Solo sabe que tiene un sello de Tennessee. El sobre está abierto y el papel de dentro, lo que parece ser una carta, también tiene el mismo color amarillento. La misma rugosidad. Como si al igual que el sobre, ha sido sacado miles de veces para que su contenido haya sido leído. Está sobre la mesita de noche. No sabe qué dice, quién lo ha escrito o si es de ese Ford. Tal vez solo es parte de su juego. Parte de aquel circo al que seguro pertenece. Parte de su teatro. Ella también es puro teatro. Y al pensar de ese modo, vuelve a sentir ese algo con ese hombre.<p>

El sobre la llama, le dice que tiene que abrirlo, leer lo que está escrito en ese papel. Pero no puede. Por alguna razón, sabe que no forma parte de ningún teatro, que lo que pone allí es real. Y que una vez que lo lea, todo será distinto. Así que sale de la habitación, coge las llaves del coche y cierra la puerta de su apartamento. Respira y mira hacía la ventana de su habitación. El sobre la estará esperando cuando llegue esta noche, y mañana y todos los días, hasta que se decida a tirarlo, rasgarlo, romperlo, quemarlo o leerlo.

* * *

><p>Son las ocho en punto cuando se ata el mandil y comienza a colocar algunas tazas sobre la barra. Ha llovido durante toda la semana. No han tenido muchos clientes desde entonces, pero hoy parece que el día se presenta soleado. Megan ya ha preparado el café y los bollos y se queda en la cocina mientras ella comienza a servir las primeras mesas. Sigue pensando en el sobre. En qué pondrá y porqué un hombre lo guarda en un bolso lleno de dinero.<p>

Megan ha dejado algunas tortitas sobre la barra y le indica que debe llevarlas a la mesa número 6. Deposita el plato y mira a la persona allí sentada. Su rostro familiar le da una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sabine.-Dice Kate sonriendo algo extrañada de verla allí. La enfermera la mira algo sobresaltada y sonríe con poca convicción. Aún lleva su uniforme y un abrigo en color azul marino. Kate se fija que solo pasan veinte minutos de las ocho de la mañana, lo que quiere decir que acaba de salir del hospital. Algo le huele mal y no es aquel camionero sudoroso de la barra.

-Hola….Kate. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

-Aún tomo esos calmantes. Pero al menos no tengo que llevar el cabestrillo.-Dice mostrándoselo con orgullo. Sabine entorna los ojos y mira alrededor con temor.

-Me alegro…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunta extrañada.-Nunca te había visto antes.

-Tengo el día libre. Solo….

Sabe que algo pasa, por su expresión y por el sonido de su voz, pero sobre todo, porque ha pedido tortitas sin nata, y Sabine odia cuando las tortitas no llevan nata. Algo que había aprendido de los muchos desayunos que habían compartido en el hospital mientras su madre estuvo enferma. Así es como se conocieron, hacía más de un año. Mucho tiempo y muchas cosas habían pasado en las vidas de ambas, sobre todo en la de Kate.

La enfermedad de su madre fue larga y dolorosa, un proceso que pasó sola, sin nadie que la consolara, que le diera una palabra de aliento, que la abrazará o que le secara las lágrimas. Su madre no quería ni verla. Después de lo que había ocurrido, por mucho que se hubiera demostrado después, lo poco que se demostró, no fue suficiente para que Diane pudiese creer a su hija. En los últimos días de su enfermedad, después de solo un mes en aquel hospital, trasladada desde Iowa, su madre dejó de vivir. Y no hubo una conversación entre ambas. Kate lo intentó, intentó acercarse a ella, pedirle perdón, aunque no estaba muy segura de porqué debía pedirlo. Pero cada vez que se acercaba su madre comenzaba a chillar, como una enloquecida, y los médicos le habían advertido, entre ellos la Doctora Burke, que tendrían que echarla del hospital la próxima vez. Sabine fue la única persona que estuvo a su lado y la que le informaba con mayor claridad de cómo la vida de su madre se iba consumiendo. Por alguna razón, aquella mujer confiaba en ella, la creía, creía en su dolor y no la dejó sola en ningún momento. Podría decirse que era como una amiga. Si es que alguna vez había tenido alguna. Su madre murió y lo hizo creyendo en su culpabilidad. Eso era algo que llevaría por dentro hasta el día de su muerte.

-Ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Te espero en media hora en los aparcamientos.-Kate la mira buscando su aceptación y Sabine asiente. Después se da la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

Ha pasado más de media hora, pero no puede con la incertidumbre de que algo ronda en la mente de Sabine y puede apostar su sueldo del mes que ese Ford tiene que ver en lo que le hace estar intranquila. Ella sabe que no será tan fácil librarse de él, no es ningún estúpido y con su presencia en el hospital aquella mañana, con aquel atrevimiento haciéndose pasar por quién no era, con aquella burla, solo había empeorado las cosas. Ella sola se está metiendo en un juego peligroso, que sin embargo, le parece excitante por alguna razón que no llega a comprender. Sabine está en su coche, abre la puerta del copiloto y se monta. Ambas se miran y Kate rompe el hielo.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que te hace venir aquí?

-¿Tienes su bolso?-Pregunta directamente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Kate traga saliva, ha mentido muchas veces, a Sabine también, hacerlo de nuevo, no será algo complicado. Sin embargo, no es así como quería que fueran las cosas. Su nueva vida parece que tendrá que esperar.

-¿De qué bolso hablas?-Dice haciéndose la ofendida, la cara de Sabine es un cuadro, entre la culpabilidad y el asombro por haber siquiera formulado la pregunta en su cerebro.

-El de James Ford, el hombre al que atropellaste….-Continua titubeando, y mirando ahora el volante.

-Por supuesto que no Sabine, no soy una ladrona. ¿Qué te ha dicho?-El tono de Kate no es elevado, pero la ira en su voz hace que Sabine recuerde esa propia ira en la voz del que había sido su paciente favorito, hasta que despreció al doctor Rogel. Hasta que la maldijo y la echó de aquellas maneras de su habitación.

-Él cree que sí. Y va a venir a buscarte…-Kate la mira con asombro y luego centra su atención en dos niños que juegan en los aparcamientos con una bicicleta. Mira al frente, notando los ojos de Sabine de forma intermitente.

-Eso será cuando pueda volver a andar.-Se gira y sonríe. Pero la enfermera no encuentra divertido todo aquello.

-No tardará mucho en hacerlo. La lesión del brazo está prácticamente recuperada y la pierna…tardará un poco más….pero en cuanto los resultados de las analíticas sean favorables recibirá el alta y estoy segura de que no se irá de aquí sin hacerte una visita. ¿No te parece muy raro que no te haya denunciado?

-Yo no hice nada, se me echo encima….Además es solo un tío cabreado…no sería el primero al que me enfrento.

-A mi no me parece solo un tío cabreado….creo que es peligroso Kate…ha estado en la cárcel...-Kate la mira con una sonrisa irónica. Sabine se da cuenta de que ha dicho otra estupidez.

-Yo también, Sabine. ¿Crees que soy peligrosa?-Enseguida niega con la cabeza y Kate sonríe.

-Solo digo que tengas cuidado, en cuanto salga seguro que te busca…

-No me encontrará aquí…-Kate la mira y luego gira el rostro y mira por la ventanilla dándose cuenta de que no va a echar nada de menos de aquel lugar. Otro de tantos. Otro sitio en el que ha intentado empezar de nuevo, para joder su vida un poco más.

-¿Te vas? Tal vez si hablas con él y le das su bolso…

-Acabas de decir que es peligroso, ¿y quieres que hable con él?

-Bueno…

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo su bolso. ¿Por qué no me ha denunciado? ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Quizás esconde algo que no quiere que nadie sepa….-Sabine mueve las manos con nerviosismo y en ese momento, no sabe porqué, la carta vuelve a su cabeza. Aquel sobre amarillo que está sobre su mesita de noche. Esperándola. Deseando ser leída de nuevo, deseando notar las yemas de los dedos de alguien. ¿Será acaso suya? La necesidad de saber su contenido va creciendo por momentos.

-Ese tipo no va a arruinarme los planes que tenía. Si no fuera por él ya estaría lejos de aquí, empezando una nueva vida, lejos de esta ciudad y de toda esta mierda. ¿Comprendes?-Y Sabine lo hace. Entiende esa necesidad, solo a medias, no llega a comprender la necesidad constante de huida de esa mujer a la que, por mucho que quiera, sabe que jamás podrá conocer. No comprende que lleva a alguien a desear la muerte de otra persona, a odiar del modo en el que ella es capaz de odiar. No llega a entender porqué siempre tiene que encontrarse con tantos problemas para tratar de ser feliz, porqué se rodea de esos hombres que nada bueno le aportan. Porqué está tan deshecha. Porqué nada parece ser suficiente.

-Nadie te echa la culpa por lo que pasó, Kate…solo fue un malentendido…

-¿Estás segura de que no fui yo? Tenía muchas razones para querer verlo muerto. Hubiera sido tan sencillo….-Dice con melancolía.

La policía no encontró el arma del crimen, no encontró suficientes pruebas, lo cual no quiso decir que fuera inocente. La inocencia es un concepto que en términos legales nada tiene que ver con la realidad. Uno puede ser inocente de no haber hecho algo horrible para una audiencia, frente a un jurado. Pero la inocencia más importante, la personal, la inocencia interior, siempre sería cuestionable. Que no lo hubiera hecho, no significa que no lo hubiera pensado, deseado o planeado. El último escalón de un homicidio es disparar el arma, dar el vaso de veneno, hundir el cuchillo, prender la llama... No es más culpable quién lo hace que quién lo planea. Pero ella no le había obligado. Ni siquiera se lo pidió. Solo lo hizo. Solo encendió aquella mañana el televisor y pudo verlo. Y horas después la policía se la llevaba presa por presunto homicidio contra su padrastro. Así, sin más, y su madre fue quién dio la voz de alarma. Su propia madre. La mujer que la trajo al mundo. Que le dio la vida. Aquella que le peinaba el cabello cuando era niña y que permitió que toda aquellas cosas horribles le sucedieran. Que perdiera esa inocencia. La que le arrebataron y jamás volvió a poseer. Inocencia. Bendita palabra.

-Pero no lo hiciste, lo sé.- El convencimiento de Sabine hace que sus ojos se empañen y toma su mano con cariño. Ese apoyo que siempre encuentra en ella. Sabine sonríe y ella asiente solo por el hecho de ver la inocencia en sus ojos que ella no tiene. La fe que ella no tiene.

-¿Así que sabe algo sobre mi? ¿Quién le ha hablado de mí?-Se recompone y deja las lágrimas para otra ocasión. Por si alguna vez las necesita.

-Creo que Gabi trama algo…no sé el que….pero los he visto hablando mucho en los últimos días…y ya sabes que no me fio de Gabi….y muchos menos cuando hay un hombre en medio...Fíjate la que le formó al doctor Meier…

-Sí, recuerdo que me lo contaste…-Dice de forma casual.-Gabi y ese Ford planeando algo contra mí. No me dan ningún miedo.

-Solo sé que está muy enfadado contigo no solo por el accidente. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerte pasar por la Doctora Burke?-Kate la mira y sabe que Sabine ha sonreído. Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Era la única opción que tenía para saber algunas cosas. De todos modos hay que ser muy idiota para creerse que soy oncóloga y con plaza. Creo que ni siquiera prestó atención a nada de lo que dije. Estaba más preocupado por mis tetas y mi culo.

-Creo que..-Sabine siente sus mejillas arder. La inhibición sexual de Kate no es compartida por la enfermera.

-Lo siento Sabine, pero estoy harta de los tipejos como ese Ford. Solo quieren una cosa de las mujeres. Es despreciable que solo nos cataloguen por nuestro físico, ¿no crees?

-Cuando estaba dormido, no parecía así. Yo….-Sabine le sonríe y Kate recuerda que le había visto justo en el momento en el que se había producido el accidente. Se había agachado, agarrado su mano y no le pareció ver a nadie peligroso en esos momentos. Solo a alguien asustado. Claro que la vida se le estaba escapando, que no haría alguien al sentir la muerte tan cerca.

-Sí, le estuviste observando…..-Kate sonríe y nota como Sabine se sonroja de nuevo.-como parte de tu trabajo claro.

-Bueno, creo que es posible, que…a lo mejor le pasó algo que ha hecho que sea así…..ya sabes, algunas personas sufren tanto…que solo saben utilizar su mal genio o su rencor para tratar a los demás…-Dice de forma casual. Definitivamente tiene que leer esa carta. Sabine se gira para mirarla de reojo y lo que dice a continuación sale de sus labios sin pensarlo. Pero Kate sabe perfectamente a quién se refiere con ello.-…O huyen todo el tiempo de sus problemas, en vez de enfrentarlos….-A ella. Kate abre la puerta. Ahora nota una incomodad que no había sentido antes.

-Tengo que seguir trabajando…

-Sí, claro. Yo tengo turno de noche…será mejor que….

-¿Y cuando dices que le dan el alta?-Dice saliendo del coche y agachándose para mirarla.

-No es seguro. En unos días.

-Unos días….supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo. Antes de que "venga a por mí".-Sonríe como parte de una actuación.

-No es una broma Kate. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Vete a descansar Sabine. Y vigílale mientras puedas… ¡Que tengas un buen día!-Grita mientras se marcha hacía la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Son más de las doce de la noche cuando se sienta en la cama vacía. Ha metido todo el dinero en el bolso. Cada billete. Se ha tomado una ducha, ha cenado algo recalentado que ha encontrado en la nevera y ahora, después de darle vueltas unos minutos y de mirar aquel sello, abre el sobre y saca la carta, dispuesta a saber qué es eso que tanto la intriga. Que tanto la llama.<p>

Antes de comenzar recuerda que ha separado seis mil dólares para comprar un coche mañana por la mañana y otros dos mil con lo que podrá pagar los atrasos en el alquiler. Jason no sabe nada de aquel dinero. Y nunca lo sabrá. Hace días que no la llama, pero sabe que no tardará en volver. Mañana le dirá a Megan que deja el trabajo. Comprará el coche y algunas cosas que necesitará para el viaje y se marchará.

Ahora si es momento de leer aquello. Comienza a hacerlo en voz alta.

_-"Querido señor Sawyer….." _¿Sawyer?-Se pregunta. Es decir, que no es suya, ni está dirigida a él. Es para alguien llamado Sawyer_.-"Tú no sabes quién soy. Pero yo sé quién eres y lo que hiciste. Te acostaste con mi madre y le robaste el dinero a mi padre. Él se enfadó y mató a mi madre..._"-¡Dios mío!-"_y luego se suicidio…"-_

En ese momento para de leer y mira el sobre. Durante unos segundos no dice nada, no piensa en nada. Acto seguido continúa leyendo en voz baja. La angustia que siente le impide escucharlo en voz alta_._

"Todo lo que se es tu nombre. Pero uno de estos días te encontraré y te daré esta carta para que recuerdes lo que me hiciste. Mataste a mis padres, Señor Sawyer…"

Mira la carta una y otra vez, la lee hasta dos veces más. Luego se queda con ella en sus manos lo suficiente para entender que quién escribió aquello debió sentir tal angustia que es posible que lleve impresa esas palabras en su mente desde el momento en que las plasmó. Mira la pared de enfrente de su cuarto…

No podrá dormir esa noche...Todo lo que podrá hacer es pensar en esa carta..En ese Sawyer…en quién escribió aquella carta.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Hospital 0, Sawyer 1.**

-¡Joder!-Grita mientras el fisioterapeuta le coloca una pequeña pesa en la rodilla. Apenas puede levantarla. Aquel tipo vestido con un traje en color verde le mira como si es el primero que le dice aquello. Sus ojos redondos y la expresión de su boca en una mueca de disgusto le ponen enfermo.

-Señor Ford, debe quedarse quieto. La rehabilitación no es cosa de un día.-Dice aquel tipejo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Le hace un gesto para que se incorpore en la camilla y comienza a inspeccionar su brazo. Lo estira, lo encoje, lo vuelve a estirar y Sawyer escucha algo salir de su garganta, algo como una burla. No quiere pensar en un insulto, pero está claro que no conecta con aquel patán. Tiene unos cincuenta años, pelo rojizo, ojos verdes profundos y pecas por los brazos. Parece que se depila las cejas, y ve algo de botox en los labios. Pero no quiere pensar en ello. Un hombre con botox. Definitivamente, no quiere pensar en ello.

-Llevo viniendo tres días y estoy hasta los cojones de esa pesa del demonio. ¿Cuándo podré andar sin parecer Forrest Gump?-Aquel hombre esboza una sonrisilla sospechosa y deja su brazo libre. Apunta algo en unos papeles, como cada día. Luego se sienta al ordenador, escribe algo, mueve el ratón, imprime y guarda en un sobre blanco la información. Un ritual que a él le aburre.

-De gracias a que su brazo está recuperado milagrosamente.-Dice mientras se acerca y le ofrece un caramelo de fresa. ¿Qué cree?, ¿Qué es un jodido niño de siete años que ha ido al dentista? El hombre se mete uno en la boca y se guarda el otro en el bolsillo. Se sienta en la silla frente a él y cruza las piernas, un gesto natural.-La pierna le llevará semanas. Y si pone atención, tal vez menos..

-Si pongo atención….-Responde burlándose de su acento y su tono.- Me duele como una perra.

-Es normal, ha sufrido una fractura grotesca. ¿Sabe que podría haberse quedado sin ella? ¿Preferiría eso? Mucha gente daría lo que fuera por estar en su situación…

-Me importa una mierda esa gente.-Sabe que está perdiendo los papeles, aquel hombre le mira horrorizado, pero ni se mueve. Parece que está harto de tratar con gentuza como él.-Quiero irme de aquí, cuanto antes. Tengo asuntos urgentes que cerrar y no puedo pasarme más tiempo en este antro esperando que me den el alta.

-Si hace eso..-Prosigue con su tono suave, sin mirarle a los ojos, como si es estúpido y no le importa una mierda lo que haga. Esto le irrita más aún.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que se cuida bastante. Intuyo que su trabajo tiene que ver con el mundo de la imagen. Quizás modelo de fotografía, o actor o…-Sawyer cierra los ojos. Otro como la loca de Sabine, creyendo que lo ha calado. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un hospital o la segunda fase de algún tipo de concurso de quién es quién?

-¡¿De qué coño va?-Dice con un aspaviento y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ira. El hombre le mira con sorpresa, pero sigue allí sentado como si nada. Que la gente se comporte con él con ese pasotismo le pone más nervioso e irritado que si intentara darle una buena paliza.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nadie le contratará siendo un cojo, por muy atractivo que sea.-¿Has escuchado la palabra "cojo" referida a su persona? Nota como su mano se cierra en un puño y el filo de sus uñas clavándose en la palma de su mano. La otra mano esta apretada con fuerza en el borde de la camilla. Este gilipollas no sabe que está a punto de partirle la nariz. Después respira y se da cuenta de que ha dicho la palabra "atractivo". Un hombre le ha llamado "atractivo".

-¿Qué sabrás tu? Eres un medicucho que no levanta tres palmos del suelo. Seguro que llevas casado con la misma mujer tanto tiempo que no recuerdas la primera vez que la viste desnuda. Hasta tendrás unos cuantos hijos, ¿tres?-Pregunta con una mueca. Siente la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el tipo sigue allí plantado y su sonrisa cada vez es más amplia.-¿Dos niños y una niña? Un perro, labrador a ser posible, con su casita y todo, en medio del jardín de césped recién cortado dos veces por semana. Tu mujer te despide cada mañana desde el portal con la mano y una sonrisa, y después se dedica a limpiar la casa y hacerte tu comidita para que cuando vuelvas todo este perfecto. ¿He acertado en algo?-Sawyer le da una sonrisa triunfal. Aquel hombre sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Lo que le hace sentirse de algún modo, derrotado. Ahora le mira seriamente y apoya sus manos en la rodilla. Se da cuenta de que no tiene alianza. Aunque puede que la guarde en su taquilla, qué más da. Algunos hombres ni siquiera la llevan. Sin embargo, lo entiende todo cuando el médico abre su boca.

-Soy gay.-Sawyer le mira con sorpresa, no por su condición, sino porque ha intentado burlarse de ese tipo, y ha sido él de quién se han mofado. Le ha dejado continuar, decir cada palabra, solo por el placer de verle estallar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Tan bruto. El hombre se levanta y abre la puerta, mientras él se incorpora y coge su chaqueta de la percha. Se siente avergonzado.-Sally, lo más parecido a una esposa, es mi asistenta. Va dos veces por semana a limpiar mi apartamento de sesenta metros cuadrados. Soy alérgico a los perros y el único niño que conozco es mi vecino de dos años, Leopold, un niño repelente que no hace más que chillar a todas horas y cantar cumpleaños feliz, aunque nadie cumpla años. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?-Sawyer niega con la cabeza y agacha la mirada.-Sobre su pierna, le recomiendo que venga durante las próximas dos semanas. Le aseguró que no tengo ningún interés personal, ahora que sabe mi orientación sexual. Que sea gay no significa que me gusten todos los hombres que veo a diario. Aunque no puedo negar que sea atractivo. Es usted demasiado rudo para mí. Demasiado primitivo.-Sawyer le mira. Nunca antes le había rechazado nadie. Y lo hace un hombre. Se ríe por dentro, aunque sabe que no es el momento de hacer ninguna broma.

-¿Mañana a las nueve?-Pregunta haciendo valer su hombría, dando un carraspeo.

-Su pesa le estará esperando señor Ford. Que tenga un buen día.-El hombre asiente y cierra la puerta con una sonrisa cordial.

Esta era la tercera sesión de rehabilitación a la que se enfrenta. Y en lo único que puede pensar es en dirigirse al despacho del doctor Meier para firmar sus papeles del alta. Según sus cálculos en dos semanas podrá marcharse de allí. Un tiempo precioso que dedicará a visitar a su querida amiga y casi homicida, la señorita Kate Austen, y terminar el trabajo que le había traído a Tallahassee. Si juega bien sus cartas, y sus planes salen tal y como ha pensado, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Literalmente iba a matar a uno de esos dos pájaros. Sus intenciones con la pecosa creída no era convertirla en fiambre.

Tal vez si jugaba bien su juego incluso podría conseguir algún que otro polvo, que no le vendría nada mal. No recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo. Y lo echa en falta. Tanto, que las últimas noches ha tenido sueños bastante subiditos de tono….. Y la pecosa estaba en ellos. ¿Cómo demonios se ha colado en sus sueños más calientes?

En las dos ocasiones se ha despertado empapado en sudor y con una erección de mil demonios. Solo una ducha fría había conseguido que aquello bajara. En sus sueños lleva aquella bata, pero no tiene nada debajo. Ha recorrido con sus ojos su cuerpo desnudo. Algunas pecas salpican sus hombros y parte de su rostro. Incluso recuerda a la perfección el color de su piel, el tamaño de sus senos, las curvas de sus caderas estrechas. Sus rodillas pequeñas y hermosas y ese olor que había llenado su habitación aquella mañana. Una mezcla a suavizante para el pelo, algo afrutado y loción corporal. Recuerda cómo sus manos recorren su cuello, el hueco de sus pechos y como ella jadea de anticipación. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, e incluso ha podido escuchar como dice su nombre entre gemidos...

Tiene que pararse a beber agua en una de las fuentes del pasillo. Dejando la muleta que le ayuda a caminar apoyada en la pared, mientras se dirige al despecho del doctor Meier. Esta sudando y si sigue pensando en esos sueños va a volver a ponerse cachondo. Respira hondo, mientras esparce un poco de agua por la parte posterior de su cuello. Sintiendo como el calor desparece momentáneamente.

Unos segundos después, tras haber recuperado la calma, llama a la puerta del despacho de Meier.

-¡No estoy!-Le dice una voz al otro lado. James frunce el ceño, sintiendo que aquel tipo se burla de él. Así que abre la puerta y lo encuentra comiéndose una manzana sentado en su mesa de despacho con los pies apoyados en ella. Cruzados uno sobre el otro. Le mira como si ha hecho algo horrible y luego da otro muerdo a la fruta, para poco después tirarla en la papelera contigua a su silla de oficina.-Parece que aparte de estar cojo, ha perdido algo de audición.

-¡No estoy cojo, coño!- Ha escuchado aquella palabra demasiadas veces para ser tan temprano. Meier frunce el ceño y une sus manos, mientras se apoya en la mesa.-Solo he perdido algo de ritmo. Y le he oído claramente, pero siempre hago lo contrario que escucho.-Sonrie con ironía y Meier se pone serió, recostándose en su silla, que mueve ligeramente.

-Me alegra ver que está de mejor humor después de todo. ¿Seguro que se encuentra con ánimos de dejarnos? Creo que algunas personas le echarán de menos.-Responde con una sonrisa. Sawyer se siente molesto por aquel comentario. Carraspea y mira alrededor, intentado buscar algo que lo distraiga de la mirada observadora del doctor Meier.

-Sí, esa loca de Sabine y la zorrilla de Gabi...Despídase de ellas por mí.-Dice de mala gana. En cierto modo va a echar de menos meterse con la enfermera Sabine. A Gabi espera no volver a verla. Ni por asomo va a cumplir su parte del trato. Ya tiene todo lo que necesita de ella. Ella no obtendrá nada de él.

-Yo que tú me andaría con ojo, o con muleta, como prefieras.-Dice divertido, algo que a Sawyer no le hace la menor gracia.- Gabi no es de fiar. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta. No sé si sabes..

-¿Lo de tu esperma en un condón….?-Meier le da una patada a la papelera y la levanta sobresaltado.-Siendo médico no sé cómo te tragaste eso.

-Es una leyenda urbana. Mejor que dejes tu parte baja fuera de las garras de la enfermera Gabi.

-No soy médico, creo que no soy su tipo.-Responde de manera significativa.-Ni siquiera me apetece tirármela, creo que esos medicamentos me han vuelto algo rarito.

-Que no te escuche tu fisioterapeuta, ya sabrás que pierde aceite.-Sawyer cambia de tema, aunque parece que el médico está disfrutando. En su vida jamás imaginó que iba a encontrarse a alguien que pudiera rebatirle tan alegremente. Puto médico de los cojones. Que se dedique a tirarse a la rubia tetona y entrada en carnes, en vez de meterse con él.

-¿Dónde están esos papeles?-Pregunta mirando hacía la mesa llena de ficheros. Meier saca una carpeta de color azul y un bolígrafo.

-Justo aquí. Recuerde que debe venir a primera hora de la mañana. Es importante si quiere recuperar el ritmo.-Sawyer firma las dos copias de su alta y le devuelve el bolígrafo.

-Estaré puntual como un reloj.-Dice con una sonrisa mientras se pone de pie y coge su muleta. Va a tardar en recordar que va a necesitar aquello durante un tiempo. ¡Condenada pecosa!

-¿Y qué hará mientras tanto? En esta ciudad no hay mucho que ver.-El doctor Meier se ha levantado y ha abierto la puerta por él. Sawyer sale al pasillo, incómodo por tantas atenciones.

-Algo se me ocurrirá. Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí.

-Buena suerte señor Ford, y cuidado con los semáforos.

-Cuidado con las rubias con dientes de conejo.

James sonríe mientras cierra la puerta y aquel doctor, por un solo segundo, se quita la máscara que lleva impresa en si mismo desde hace tanto tiempo, que no recuerda que debe quitársela. Algo así como lo que le ocurre a él. Ese hombre y él tienen algo en común. Es curioso como en las últimas dos semanas ha conectado con tanta gente de una forma en que no lo ha hecho en toda su vida. Con ninguna persona a las que ha visto con mayor asiduidad y con las que ha pasado más tiempo. Sabine, el doctor Meier, y por supuesto, la pecosa. Es una sensación extraña, que le hace sentir como si hubiese perdido parte de sí mismo al llegar a aquella ciudad.

Está claro que sus planes iniciales han tenido que posponerse un tiempo. Pero también está más que claro que al atravesar las puertas de aquel hospital y respirar el aire puro por primera vez en doce días, esa parte, que había creído perdida, regresa. Igual que el aire entra en sus pulmones. Es Sawyer, de nuevo. A partir de ese momento, nadie va a volver a llamarle señor Ford. Es Sawyer, se repite una y otra vez. Siempre será Sawyer, y como tal, debe encontrar a quién le hizo adoptar aquel seudónimo, aquel nombre que siempre formara parte de lo que es. De la persona en la que se ha convertido. Del hombre que es. Debe encontrarlo, para eso está aquí.

Lo encontrará, tiene tiempo de hacerlo y la pecosa le ayudará a dar con él. Nadie debe saber que lo busca, nadie debe saber el porqué, y ella tampoco lo sabrá. Tiene su bolso, lo sabe, lo sabe desde el momento en que entró con aquella bata en su habitación. Si no ¿qué hacía allí? Solo está jugando su juego, el de ella. Y él ha entrado en el. Sin embargo, aquel juego que seguro ella no había previsto, va a ser continuado por Sawyer. Si ella quiere jugar, él la enseñará a hacerlo.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas para recuperar su dinero, su bolso, lo que hay en él más allá del dinero, porque necesita esa carta para matar a Sawyer, al verdadero Sawyer y de paso, matar a su propio Sawyer. Ese que no le deja respirar, ese que le oprime el pecho, ese que no le deja ser quién una vez fue. Ese que no está dispuesto a renunciar a lo que es suyo a cualquier precio.

Sawyer lo quiere todo...Y él va a darle lo que pida.


	6. Chapter 6

_Andy! muchas gracias por tus cariñosos comentarios y por seguir este fic con tantas ganas...Nuevo capi y... bueno a partir de aquí iré incluyendo en el fic pequeños fragmentos de la letra de la canción en la que está basada el fic...La música para mi es importante...y hay tantas canciones Skate por ahí...en esta ocasión he utilizado una algo oscura, como la historia, pero con esperanza al final...¿Quizás como el fic en sí mismo? Eso tendreis que esperar para descubrirlo, al igual que el título de la canción y su autor...Espero que os guste a los que comentais y a los que no...XD..._

**6."Honey & Chocolat"**

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

_Por favor, no dejes que esto se convierta en algo que no es_

Después de días meditando que hacer con aquella carta, después de días sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que pasa por su mente, se decide a recoger el coche que ha comprado dos días atrás, devolviéndole el suyo a Jason. Trabaja en un taller mecánico desde hace meses. Uno de los cinco o seis trabajos que ha tenido en el último año. No es que sea sencillo tenerlo como empleado. Su carácter y su falta de puntualidad y formalidad le hacen un candidato más que apropiado para engrosar las listas de parados.

Antes de salir del coche respira lentamente, debe saber cómo enfrentarle, cómo hacer que no se dé cuenta de que no va a volver a verla en su vida. Al menos no en esta. Sabe que una vez desaparezca de la ciudad no sólo tendrá que esconderse de Ford, de él también.

Es curioso como a medida que su vida avanza, a medida que se va convirtiendo en una adulta, las cosas están cada vez peor. Es increíble que no haya tirado la toalla todavía. Que siga luchando, buscando una oportunidad que parece resistirse. Por mucho que intenta llegar a un lugar donde sentirse segura y plena, por mucho que ponga de su parte, parece que está destinada a ser lo que es. Una mujer perdida. Sin rumbo. Sin futuro ni presente, con demasiado pasado, un pasado que tira de ella, que no la deja continuar. Y últimamente las cosas han empeorado. y ese Ford tiene mucha culpa. Si no se hubiera cruzado en su vida esa noche…. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que atropellarle?

Ha recogido el coche hace tan solo una hora. Un Chevrolet en color gris plata de segunda mano. Le ha costado casi los seis mil dólares que había guardado del bolso. Tiene tapicería de cuero en color crema, cinco puertas y un equipo de música completo. Es perfecto para ella. Y está lleno de gasolina para recorrer las autopistas de todo el país. Eso y un buen mapa de carretera que comprará en la primera gasolinera por la que pase, es todo lo que necesita para salir de allí.  
>Además de la compra del coche, ha ido al banco para ingresar en la cuenta de su casero los mil dólares que le debía. El resto del dinero, junto con los mil dólares que ha gastado en comprarse munición para su arma, algo de comida y ropa para cambiarse durante el viaje, están a buen recaudo bajo la tapicería del maletero. Son unos 90.000 dólares lo que aquel bolso guarda.<p>

De camino al taller ha tirado el teléfono móvil de ese Ford. Se ha partido en mil pedazos contra el contenedor metálico. La carta está guardada en un sobre con su nombre en la guantera. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, pero no puede llevársela y sabe perfectamente a quién debe entregársela para que se la devuelva.

Sus botas nuevas de piel marrón oscuro resuenan en el suelo mientras camina con la llave del coche de Jason en la mano. Entra en el taller por una de las puertas laterales. Hay unos cuatro hombres allí, la mayoría pasan de la treintena a excepción de Billy, el hijo del jefe que está como aprendiz y que todavía tiene acné juvenil. Se ha metido en algún que otro lio a pesar de no pasar de los diecisiete. Se gira para mirarla con aquella cara cubierta de grasa y el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor de tanto trabajo. Sus ojos viajan por todo su cuerpo. Y se da cuenta de que no debería haberse puesto esos vaqueros tan ajustados. Kate sonríe, de mala gana.

-Está con el Ford blanco.-Dice indicando donde se encuentra Jason.

-Gracias Billy.-Responde sin apenas mirarle dirigiéndose hasta donde un hombre escudriña cada rincón de un automóvil blanco hecho añicos.

-¡Jason!-Le llama y este sale del capó con la cara cubierta de grasa negra, mastica chicle y la mira con esa perversión que siempre le acompaña. Se ha cortado el pelo y se quita los guantes, dejándolos sobre el coche.

-Parece que tenemos algo serio aquí, ¿desde cuándo vienes a verme al trabajo?-Dice orgulloso. Ella se cruza de brazos, después de tirarle la llave de su coche que él coge al vuelo.

-Solo he venido a devolverte esto.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Y de dónde has sacado el dinero para un coche nuevo?

Kate traga saliva y le mira a los ojos. No le tiene miedo, quizás porque están al aire libre. Él siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de hacerla pequeña. De convertirla en una hormiga indefensa y frágil que puede ser aplastada en cualquier momento por un golpe de su fuerte bota. Él lo sabe, sabe que siente pavor cuando están solos. Pero ahora no lo están y la arrogancia y la fuerza de aquella mujer inunda el taller. No lo espera. No espera la dureza de sus ojos verdes, ni esa frialdad. Su falta de respuestas, la distancia física que los separa.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del coche?-Pregunta dando una patada en el suelo, solo por hacer algo con sus nervios. Es ahora o nunca. No hay marcha atrás. No la habrá.

-Que tú no me veas no significa que yo no lo haga.-Esto hace que le mire de reojo, centrándose en un cartel de la pared. ¿Será siempre así? ¿La buscará, la encontrará y la espiara el resto de su vida sin que ella lo note? Sabe que en parte la respuesta es afirmativa. Él está obsesionado con ella, a todos los niveles, de una forma enfermiza, que nada tiene que ver con el amor o la pasión, ni siquiera con el sexo. Es de manual. De manual de psiquiatría. Está loco. Pero no por ella. Si no porque no concibe su existencia sin estar cerca de ella, controlándola, vigilándola, haciéndola daño, resquebrajando su vida más de lo que otros ya lo hicieron.-Te vi hace unos días preguntando en ese concesionario. No está mal. Podrías haberme pedido opinión, ya sabes, entiendo de coches.-Prosigue, sintiendo como se acerca. Y mucho antes de que mueva su cuerpo, ya nota ese rechazo llegando desde dentro.

No puede olerle, respirarle, besarle, tocarle. Ni siquiera ahora, después de dos años, puede comprender que le llevó a unirse a alguien como él. Su madre bien se lo dijo y ella, como siempre, quizás por costumbre o tal vez por despecho, no le hizo caso. Siguió con él, a duras penas, convirtiéndose en lo que más odiaba, una segunda parte de algo que recordaba. Una Diane Austen más joven. Nunca la había pegado, no tenía ningún moratón en su cuerpo, ninguna señal que delatara su dureza física contra ella, pero sentía otras muchas cosas que no se pueden achacar a lo físico pero que acaban quemándote por dentro. Esa obsesión, ese no dejar hacer, esa persecución constante. Esa vigilancia. Se moría por dejar de sentir todo aquello.

-No quería molestarte.-Dice con desgana y cierra los ojos a duras penas cuando nota sus manos en sus hombros y el olor a grasa que emana de su cuerpo. Se separa de él y el nota de nuevo su rechazo.

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero Kate?-La pregunta no deja lugar a dudas.

-Mi padre. He estado hablando con él en los últimos días.-Miente. Es la única manera de dejarlo estar. Aunque sabe que esto es solo el principio.-Me ha mandado algo. Solo para seguir tirando.-Se apoya en una mesa de trabajo, solo para marcar distancia y él no se mueve, solo la mira. Y la cree. Porque él no sabe quién es, ni cómo es. Solo quiere creer que la conoce, que sabe quién es Kate Austen, pero no sabe una mierda.

-Al menos parece que sabe hacer algo bien. ¿Cuánto te ha dado?-Esto si le gusta. Le gusta el dinero, da igual si viene de su padre, ese que tanto odia. El dinero es lo primero, le ha oído decir muchas veces.

-Ya te lo he dicho, para seguir tirando.-Su voz suena hueca, pero firme y está cansada de ese olor tan peculiar que tiene aquel lugar. Está cansada de esta actuación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mosqueada conmigo? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?-Pregunta mirándola de arriba abajo. Kate se acerca y le mira de soslayo.

-Tengo turno de noche. Será mejor que vuelva a casa.-La agarra de la cintura y le susurra al odio con esa voz que sabe que tardará en dejar de escuchar en su cabeza algún tiempo. Pero que se irá, como se han ido tantas otras. Otras permanecen, pero esta se ira. Pronto se irá.

-He estado algo jodido esta semana, pero te compensaré. Siempre lo hago, Kate. Ya sabes, tú y yo somos iguales, nos necesitamos.-Kate siente un escalofrío al escuchar aquello.-Tú me necesitas y no hay nada que yo no haría por ti. Eres mi chica, ¿a que lo sabes? ¿A que sabes lo mucho que significas para mí? ¿Lo mucho que me necesitas a tu lado? ¿Verdad que lo sabes?-Kate aparta sus manos de su cintura y le besa fríamente en los labios. Después se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Ha dejado su coche en la puerta de su apartamento. Esta noche es la última que trabaja. A partir de las seis de la mañana dejará Tallahassee para siempre. Dejará una vida corrosiva y dolorosa, para empezar de cero, no sabe dónde, ni cuánto tiempo le llevará cerrar todas las heridas que continúan abiertas, posiblemente alguna jamás cicatricen. Pero algo que tiene claro es que antes de seguir adelante debe verle. Debe ver a Sam Austen. Es lo único que necesita para continuar. Eso y darle esa carta a Sabine, una carta que pertenece a James Ford, aunque no tenga muy claro por qué lo hace, debe dársela, es lo único que puede hacer por él.

Necesita ese dinero, tal vez mucho más que él, y aunque sabe que es posible que ese hombre reciba un escarmiento por no devolver parte de lo que contiene ese bolso, también sabe que va por su cuenta, que las desgracias ajenas, los dramas y problemas de otras personas no pueden influir en sus decisiones. No deben hacerlo. Debe ser egoísta y pensar con la cabeza. Ser razonable. Si es que algo de todo aquello es razonable. No se siente orgullosa por haberle atropellado, pero no hay nada que desee más que marchase de una vez de allí. Y si tiene que ser en parte responsable de las desgracias futuras de ese Ford, no va a impedirlo, no puede.

* * *

><p>La habitación del motel en la que se despierta aquella mañana no es lo que se dice de cinco estrellas. Una cama que suena como una puerta vieja cada vez que se mueve, un sillón algo roído y con la tapicería llena de quemaduras de cigarrillo, una televisión en blanco y negro que debe tener más de veinte años y que no sabe si funciona o no, porque lo único que hizo en todo el día de ayer fue dormir. Hay una ventana justo al lado, ha corrido las cortinas, para descubrir algunas manchas en ellas, no quiere pensar de qué coño son. Mejor se da una ducha. El baño no es muy grande, pero está bien equipado. La ducha es amplia y el agua sale caliente. La rehabilitación de esa mañana ha decidido dejarla pasar, y sabe que la de la siguiente también tendrá que esperar.<p>

Se ha dado un descanso para dejar de leer aquellos papeles que Gabi le entregó antes de salir de hospital. Un informe completo sobre la vida y obra de Katherine Anne Austen, la pecosa. Algo no encaja, y no sabe qué es. Pero algo se le escapa.  
>Al parecer tiene o tuvo dos padres. Uno de ellos está muerto y el otro, el que la crio hasta que tenía seis años y al que su madre abandonó por su padre biológico, el muerto, un tal Wayne, es sargento en el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Sam Austen. Lleva el apellido de su padre no biológico. Su madre está muerta, tal como Sabine le había contado, muerta por cáncer linfático hacía un año. Fue Kate quién la había traído desde Iowa para ocuparse de ella. El tal Wayne murió en circunstancias poco naturales, fue encontrado por su esposa, la madre de Kate, Diane, dos años atrás con un tiro en la cabeza y otro en el pecho en la casa que compartían. Fue por esto por lo que la pecosa había estado en la cárcel. Un mes en prisión preventiva por el supuesto asesinato de su padrastro. El arma no fue encontrada, no hubo pruebas que la incriminaran directamente, pero algo le dice que está metida en el ajo hasta el fondo. ¿Por qué iba a matar a su padre biológico? Ni siquiera él, que odiaba en gran parte a su padre por haber sido tan cobarde y por haberle quitado a su madre, por muy mala esposa y mujer que fuera, ni siquiera él podía imaginarse arrancándole la vida al hombre que le trajo a este mundo. ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello? ¿Qué le había llevado a aquella mujer hacer algo así? ¿Quién coño movía los hilos para que dos personas como ellos coincidieran en espacio y tiempo? A medida que iba leyendo se daba cuenta de que era mayor su conexión. Su cercanía, su comprensión. En cierto modo había algo que le hacía sentirse cerca de aquella mujer. Algo que todavía no había descubierto.<p>

Sale de la ducha y busca en las bolsas que tiene en el suelo. Por suerte tiene dos cuentas con nombre falsos en dos bancos distintos, una de ellas no había sido congelada. Ha conseguido sacar los 50.000 que tenía en ella y de ese modo poder pagar la ropa que ha comprado y su estancia en Tallahassee, además de otros imprevistos.  
>Estudia bien cada uno de los folios de ese informe y luego lo guarda bajo la cama. Cena algo rápido en un restaurante que está justo enfrente del hotel y se dirige a su destino. Ese que lleva días esperando encontrar.<p>

El taxi le deja justo frente a la cafetería "Honey & Chocolat" y nada más bajarse se da cuenta de que aún es temprano. Apenas pasan las once de la noche y todavía hay coches en los aparcamientos. Debería esperar un poco, pero se muere de ganas por enfrentarse a la pecosa. Así que, se endereza, ha dejado la muleta en la habitación. Al dar los primeros pasos, se da cuenta de que la pierna le duele más de lo que reconocería. No quiere que vea lo mal que está, si hace un esfuerzo desorbitado, incluso podrá disimular la cojera.  
>Tiene que pararse a tomar aire junto a un todoterreno, a escasos metros de la puerta.<p>

Levanta el rostro y camina hasta coger la manilla de la puerta de entrada. Un par de adolescentes, gritando y riendo salen en ese momento. Entra y mira alrededor. Dos chicas en una mesa, una pareja con dos niños y unos abuelos tomando chocolate son los clientes que hay en la cafetería en ese momento. Ve a alguien pasando por la puerta de la cocina y su corazón comienza a bombear con fuerza. Ella no se da cuenta de su presencia cuando sale a la barra. Colocando algunos bollos en los estantes. Sonríe mientras lleva una bandeja con dos tazas y una copa de helado gigante. Él la observa. Vestida con aquel uniforme en color rojo teja, con el mandil blanco, el pelo recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo. Sin maquillaje. Con las pecas a todo color, la sonrisa dulce y los ojos verdes que en ese momento le miran. Su expresión cambia. La sonrisa muere en su boca y él levanta las cejas cuando ve, como sin control, la bandeja cae al suelo, vertiendo todo el contenido depositado en ella.

El suelo está cubierto de helado y chocolate caliente. Incluso se ha manchado el uniforme, su brazo y seguro que a él también. Pero ahora no le importa. Se agacha y comienza a recogerlo todo, limpiándose el sudor que perla su frente. No va a agacharse aunque pudiera, no puede doblar la rodilla, pero le hubiera gustado poder mirar su cara en esos momentos. Kate se dirige hacía la barra a toda prisa para buscar algo con lo que limpiar el suelo.

Sawyer la sigue, hasta bloquearle la salida de la barra y sonríe con arrogancia y astucia. Kate se queda con la fregona en una mano y la bayeta en otra, mientras él se cruza de brazos y la mira de arriba abajo.

-¡Hola doctorar Burke! ¿Haciendo horas extras?


	7. Chapter 7

_¿Qué pasará ahora que Sawyer ha encontrado a Kate? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? ¿Será capaz Kate de escapar con el dinero de Sawyer?_

**7. Buenas noches, buen trato.**

_I can only give you everything I've got_

_Solo puedo ofrecerte todo cuanto tengo._

Puede sentir sus manos temblar mientras sujeta entre ellas aquellos objetos de limpieza. Su corazón late por encima de cualquier ritmo que hubiera conocido con anterioridad. Está allí. Frente a ella. En su lugar de trabajo. Y no parece con intenciones de marcharse temprano. Sus ojos irradian una ira que parece haber contenido por mucho tiempo. Su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración intranquila. Esos ojos azules que había contemplado aquella mañana se han vuelto de un tono casi negro. La miran como si ha esperado por mucho tiempo hacer realidad aquel momento.

Kate aguanta su mirada, y aunque en un principio siente algo parecido al temor, solo necesita unos segundos para fruncir el ceño y dar un paso hacia adelante. Sin embargo, él no se aparta. Apoya su mano izquierda en la pared contigua a la barra, aquella pared en la que se encuentran algunas vitrinas que ahora están vacías. La otra mano está sobre la superficie de madera que compone la extensa barra de la cafetería. Se da cuenta de que no tiene muchas opciones de salir airosa. Y también se da cuenta de que su brazo, tal y como le había contado Sabine, está perfectamente recuperado. Es un hombre alto, corpulento, fuerte. Le saca una cabeza. Pero ella es ligera, astuta y mucho más fuerte que él en otros sentidos.

Da otro paso, y ve la vacilación en sus ojos. Pero ninguno se aparta. Siente su pecho fuerte contra el suyo, su aliento cálido en su rostro. Su aroma y su ira. Todo ello adornado con un calor que no es propio de aquellas fechas otoñales. Él la mira arqueando las cejas y apartándose un poco para observar todo su ser. Siente algo parecido a la molestia, compaginado con un deseo que no comprende recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Aquel engreído, déspota y mal nacido, se está divirtiendo. Sus labios se mueven antes de que escuche las palabras.

-Debo decir que mucho mejor así que con esa bata y esa carpeta.-La mira de arriba abajo, descubre por primera vez esa sonrisa socarrona, esos hoyuelos y sus labios llenos de intenciones. El calor que la inunda hace que sienta como su propio cuerpo la traiciona.-Mucho mejor, sí señor.-Termina mirándola a los ojos y ella sabe que ha notado su rubor.

-Apártate de mi camino.-Dice tajante mostrándole el palo de la fregona, como única arma con la que defenderse. Lo cual es ridículo viniendo de ella. Él levanta las cejas en un gesto lleno de pura diversión. Sus nervios se encrespan por aquella maldita sonrisa de ganador.- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Yo también lo tenía. Pero gracias a ti, lo he perdido.-La diversión se ha ido y sus ojos se mezclan con los suyos.

-Si no fueras un paleto y distinguieras los colores y su significado no estarías lisiado.-Levanta la barbilla de forma desafiante y él encuentra este gesto excitante por alguna razón.

-Para tu información, puede que este algo jodido de mis extremidades,-Dice mirándose las piernas- pero tengo una parte de mi cuerpo que funciona a la perfección, si quieres comprobarlo por ti misma….-Dice acercando sus caderas más a las suyas. Puede sentir el calor de nuevo y ella interpone la fregona entre ellos.

-Cerdo. No necesito esa cosa que tienes entre las piernas. Estoy servida.

-Que mal hablada Pecas, ¿de dónde has sacado esos modales? No es propio de una oncóloga.

-Vete a la mierda, estúpido.-Intenta escapar, pero lo único que consigue es estar más cerca de él. Un triunfo para aquel paleto.

-¿Sabes que me estás poniendo a cien, cariño?-Su voz ronca y sensual la inunda y él lo sabe. Parece que esto forma parte de algo que suele hacer con bastante frecuencia. Kate sabe que no está llevando esta situación por el buen camino, así que cambia su expresión y le mira a los ojos. Él nota algo raro, y frunce el ceño. ¿Qué está tramando la pecosa maldita?

-Por favor, esas personas nos están mirando, deja que lo limpie todo y después hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-Sawyer ladea la cabeza y la mira, intentando saber qué planea.

-Claro.-Quita su brazo de la barra y sonríe. Dejándola pasar. Los clientes los observan desde hace minutos. Sawyer ve como cobra a la pareja de ancianos. Justo cuando se dispone a limpiar el suelo él se acerca hasta quedar más próximo a las mesas y ella se sobresalta al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Alta, clara y segura. Como si realmente hubiera hecho esto muchas veces.-Disculpen las molestias. Mi nombre es James Ford y soy inspector de sanidad. Les rogaría que despejaran sus mesas. El local va a cerrar. La señorita Austen y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. Gracias.

Kate se da la vuelta y le mira. El muy cabrón incluso abre la puerta para que la señora mayor y su marido salgan. Como un auténtico caballero sureño, algo que no queda lejos de ser. Kate sigue con el palo de la fregona en la mano y lo aprieta con fuerza contra el suelo, para evitar el deseo de estrellarlo contra su cabeza. Uno a uno los clientes de la cafetería van saliendo. Ninguno parece disgustado. Él les sonríe y les da las gracias como si realmente fuera un inspector educado y caballeroso. Kate no deja de mirarle durante todo aquel proceso, hasta que él mismo cierra la puerta, echando el cerrojo y cerrando la persiana.

-Por fin solos.-Dice dándose la vuelta y apoyándose contra la puerta.

-¿Inspector de sanidad?-Pregunta mientras le da la espalda y se coloca tras la barra, metiendo las tazas en el fregadero. Él se sienta en uno de los taburetes y apoya los codos en la barra. Esperando.

-¿Ha quedado bien, eh? Se me ocurrió sobre la marcha.

-Me parece que no es la primera vez que haces esto.-Dice mientras enjuaga la bayeta y la pasa por el lugar donde él tiene colocados los brazos, que levanta a la ligera, haciendo una mueca.

-¿El qué? ¿Hacer temblar a una mujer y que tire algo al suelo? Normalmente es la ropa interior no batidos de chocolate.-Kate le mira horrorizada y sorprendida por el hecho de que siempre tenga réplica que darle.

-¿Qué coño quieres?-Pregunta cansada de aquel tira y afloja constante.

-¿Qué que quiero?-Sonríe y la mira tan profundamente que tiene que volver a su tarea de los vasos. Él parece en su salsa. -Es una pregunta con gran variedad de respuestas, cariño.-La forma en la que la mira en esos momentos le dice que el juego se ha acabado, al menos para ella. Sabe lo que quiere y no se irá de allí sin ello.-Pero empecemos por el ahora. Sabes, acabo de salir del hospital, una loca me atropelló y he estado a punto de irme al otro barrio. Pero aquí estoy, vivito y coleando.

-¿Qué quieres?-Su tono suena mucha más hueco de lo que él espera. Parece que la pecosa tiene poco aguante. Y eso a él le hace querer más. Vuelve a sonreír, mientras ella permanece con los brazos cruzados esperando.

-Ahora mismo quiero una cerveza bien fría, o tal vez dos. Algo de comer no estaría mal.-Kate frunce el ceño y mira hacía la cocina cuya luz está apagada.

-La cocina está cerrada.-Responde con disgusto.

-Ábrela para mí.

-De eso ni hablar. Tenemos tarta de manzana seca. Muy buena para la dentadura.-Le señala el mostrador donde una porción de tarta que parece del Jurásico le mira esperando ser comida. Parece que hace siglos que espera ser devorada por alguien. Ella se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Si él sabe jugar, no sabe que ha elegido a una adversaría dura de roer.

-Eres graciosa. Y siguiendo con lo que quiero.-Dice dejando de lado la tarta.-Es obvio.-La mira de arriba abajo y se muerde los labios. Kate se sobresalta y se va hacía los botelleros. Saca dos cervezas, les quita la chapa y las coloca frente a él.

-Tus cervezas. El resto, ni lo sueñes.

-¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo sexo?-Da una carcajada y mueve la cabeza divertido. Posteriormente toma una de las botellas y le dé un trago generoso, mientras no deja de mirarla. Bien pensado, sigue sin tener sexo desde que llegó a esa ciudad, y esta candidata le pone más que esa Gabi, le dice muchas más cosas que cualquier mujer que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento recuerda sus subiditos y calientes sueños con ella. Se da cuenta de que debe parecer un lerdo mirándola del modo en el que lo está haciendo, así que apura el resto de la cerveza y deja el botellín sobre la barra.

Se da la vuelta para observar como ahora ella limpia las mesas y se agacha para recoger una de las copas de helado que se ha roto en mil pedazos. Tiene un culo bonito con ese uniforme. La falda le tapa justo para ocultar su seguro que firmes y preciosas posaderas. Apoya los codos en la mesa para mirarla, con la otra cerveza en una de las manos.

-Pecosa, no necesito rogar para que una mujer se acueste conmigo. Y sinceramente no espero mucho de ti en esos términos.-Desde luego mentir es lo suyo. Espera mucho de ella, mucho, mucho. Y si sigue contoneando el culo de esas maneras, tendrá que tomar viento fresco. Se lame los labios, justo cuando ella gira el rostro y le mira.

-Ya que no esperas mucho de mí, mejor que dejes de mirarme el culo.-Se levanta y se ajusta la falda, mientras le tira la bayeta a la cara. La recoge con la mano libre y la pone sobre la barra. Ella está justo a su lado en ese momento.

-Como te decía, mucho mejor sin esa bata.

-Tengo que cerrar. Se me hace tarde.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aún no hemos hablado de lo más importante. De algo que tú tienes, y no es sexo listilla, y que yo quiero. Que deseo, que necesito. Y que hasta hace unas semanas era mío.

-¿Y qué es si puede saberse?-Se pone frente a él y se cruza de brazos de nuevo.

-Mi bolso.-Dice a escasos centímetros de su oído. Kate siente un escalofrío, pero a él parece no importarle. Da otro trago de su cerveza y la reserva para luego.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una drag queen?-Pregunta divertida, como si no tiene la menor idea de a qué bolso se refiere. Su expresión cambia y el coqueteo termina. Así de fácil. La agarra por la cintura y la sienta de un solo movimiento en el taburete, apretando con fuerza para que no se escurra. Siente sus manos en sus caderas y de nuevo su aroma, su ira, el calor de su respiración.

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa conmigo. No sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz cuando me tocan los cojones. Y tú me los has tocado, varias veces, aunque ninguna de ellas haya sido agradable.

-Yo no tengo ningún bolso.

-Claro que si, cariño. ¿Negro, lleno de dinero y con un símbolo blanco? Ese bolso.

-¿Crees que si tuviera ese dinero estaría aquí?-Aparta sus manos de su cuerpo y consigue que al menos vuelva a ocupar su sitio, dejándola un poco de espacio.

-Buen intento. Te doy media hora para que me lo traigas.

-Te he dicho que no lo tengo.-Él por supuesto no la cree. Ella lo sabe.

-¿Entonces por qué coño te hiciste pasar por esa doctora?

-Porque….porque…-Sabe que tiene poco tiempo para deshacerse de él, poco tiempo para arrancar el coche que tiene aparcado atrás y marcharse, como había sido su plan de esa noche. Sabe que debe ser educada y serena, que puede que dándole a aquel tipejo un poco de su propia medicina o de algo más a lo que no está dispuesta, al menos aún, consiga que la deje en paz. Así que baja el rostro como si estuviera avergonzada. A echo esto muchas veces, hacer que alguien crea que es una persona vulnerable y sensible, y todo el mundo la ha creído siempre. Sabine, su madre, Jason, su padre, e incluso la policía. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo este tipo?-Me sentía culpable, solo quería saber que no estabas muerto…No tengo ese bolso, te lo juro.

-Y yo no te creo.-Responde tajante.

-Si te sirve de algo, lo siento. Yo nunca quise atropellarte. Estuve llamando al hospital durante días para saber de tu estado. Y me alegré mucho cuando supe que estabas bien. Mucho, de verdad, James.-Ahora le mira y lo que ve no lo había visto nunca en los ojos de ese hombre. Sus ojos ya no tienen ese matiz oscuro, al contrario, son más azules que nunca. Ve un ligero brillo en ellos y una mueca de algo parecido al dolor cruza su rostro. Kate no comprende qué ha dicho para haberle echo cambiar así su expresión. Pero algo ha dicho, lo sabe. Algo que le ha llegado más dentro que todo lo demás.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunta con una voz suave, pero rota.

-Que me alegre…-Dice ella con una ligera sonrisa. Como si ha conseguido su objetivo y ha logrado lo que buscaba.

-No. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-James…. ¿no es tu nombre?-Él se levanta de un salto y el taburete cae al suelo con un ruido sordo que retumba en todo el local.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

-¿Por qué?-No es que le importe mucho ese hombre, pero no entiende que pasa con ese nombre. ¿Cuál es su nombre entonces? Pero mucho antes de que él se lo diga, lo sabe. No es James, es…

-Porque no y punto.-Se da la vuelta y cierra las manos en un puño. Su sangre corre por sus venas dándole un calor que le oprime el pecho.

-Creo que es un nombre muy bonito…..-Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Se da la vuelta y la ve allí tan fresca, como si no ha roto un plato en su vida, cuando él sabe mucho más de ella de lo que desearía saber. Sabe de lo que es capaz.

-¡Cállate! Y si quieres llamarme de algún modo, llámame Sawyer.-Ella nota algo en el estómago. Un vacio, un puño fuerte que llega sin avisar, que la coge desprevenida, que le hiela la sangre. Nota algo parecido al mareo, y se apoya en su propio taburete. Él es ese Sawyer, el de la carta, el que hizo eso tan horrible, el que mató a los padres de alguien, todo por dinero. Él es...Pero….

-¿Sawy…er?-Pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Algún problema?

-Debo cerrar.-Se apresura a decir levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Vas a tu casa a por mi dinero? Porque si no estás aquí en media hora, iré a buscarlo yo mismo. Sé dónde vives, pecosa.-Y lo hará. Si ha sido capaz de hacer lo que dice esa carta, también podría hacérselo a ella. Saca el manojo de llaves y abre la puerta.

-Volveré enseguida.

Kate cierra la puerta echando la llave en cada una de las cerraduras. Él se ha quedado fuera. Esperando.

No es ningún estúpido, sabe que va a salir por la puerta de atrás, donde tiene aparcado el coche nuevo que seguro se ha comprado con parte de su dinero. Gabi ha hecho un buen trabajo. Todo lo que le ha dicho parece encajar con el perfil de esa mujer, todo menos lo de la cárcel, el asesinato de su padrastro. Sinceramente no parece de las que lleven un arma encima. Pero aún así, no se fía de ella. Algo no encaja, sigue sin encajar. Así que da la vuelta a la cafetería, se coloca justó entre la esquina y la puerta de atrás, por donde sabe que va a aparecer en unos minutos. ¡Y bingo!

Se ha quitado el uniforme, la cola de caballo y la libreta y el lápiz de las manos. Pero es ella. Pantalones vaqueros, camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero negro. Con ese aire de suficiencia, como si fuera la reina del baile, segura, altiva…y muchas otras cosas más que se niega a decir en voz alta. Se cree tan inteligente, y piensa que él es tan estúpido como para creerse que va a ir a su casa a por el maldito dinero que es..¡suyo!

Aprovecha el momento en el que ha abierto el maletero del coche para meter una bolsa dentro, para acercarse a ella a toda velocidad. Cuando ella levanta el rostro él se abalanza sobre ella, cayendo ambos en el suelo. Ha comenzado a llover. Una lluvia ligera que cubre los cuerpos de ambos en minutos, mientras luchan, como dos fieras, dos animales enjaulados peleándose por un trozo de carne fresca.  
>Kate grita, gime e intenta propinarle un golpe en las pelotas. Pero es más listo de lo que cree. Sonríe con arrogancia, cuando ella parece rendirse bajo su cuerpo. Su camiseta está recogiendo toda el agua del asfalto y su pelo está empapado. Con su cadera mantiene su cuerpo contralado de cintura para abajo y sus fuertes brazos presionan sus muñecas. Ella se levanta un poco, pero él presiona más fuerte. La pierna está empezando a dar signos de que está ahí. Pero mantiene el control.<p>

-Sabía que esto era lo que querías. ¿Para qué tanto jueguecito previo, pecosa?-Dice respirando con dificultad. Siente las gotas de lluvia cayendo por su rostro hasta el suyo. Kate se retuerce de nuevo.

-Parece que te has recuperado muy bien de tus heridas. Debería haber vuelto con el coche y rematarte, Sawyer.-Remarca las sílabas de su nombre y lucha por escapar de él, pero a pesar de sus heridas, es fuerte, mucho más que ella.

-Eso, es. Te has aprendido mi nombre. Y ahora, vas a ser buena y o me veré en la obligación de atarte. ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad?

-¡Quítate de encima gilipollas!-Vuelve a moverse contra su entrepierna y él aprieta más fuerte. Después de la falta de sexo, no aguantará mucho encima de aquella mujer sin que sea palpable algún que otro invitado.

-¿Prefieres estar tu encima? La próxima vez avisa, mujer.-Sonríe de nuevo y siente como ella deja la lucha, parece resignada, pero no se fía lo más mínimo.

-Te daré lo que quieres, pero déjame en paz.

-No me fio de ti.

-Yo tampoco de ti. Se muchas cosas…cosas..

-No sabes una mierda.-Responde apretando sus muñecas.

-Sé lo que hiciste, lo de la carta..-Maldita hija de puta. Ha leído la carta. En esos momentos solo desea hacerla daño.

-¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres para leerla?-Su pelo gotea el agua que sigue cayendo sobre su propio rostro. La suelta y se sienta. Ella sigue tirada unos segundos, luego se sienta en la misma posición que él. Ambos están empapados y respiran con dificultad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco, ¿no? Eras solo un niño..

-¡Cállate de una puta vez!-Grita. Y ella ahora sabe que él no ese Sawyer. Es la víctima de esa carta. Solo eso.

-No es el dinero lo que quieres de ese bolso, es esa carta. Forma parte de ti.

-No hagas como si sabes algo de mí. ¡Y dame el puto bolso de una jodida vez!

-Yo sé lo que….

-Ah, ya veo, otra vez poniendo esos ojos de cordero degollado, para que sienta lástima de ti y te deje marchar como si tal cosa. Lo siento, preciosa, pero me importa una mierda lo que hayas sufrido, si tu infancia fue de pesadilla o se estás sola en el mundo. No es mi problema. Dame lo que es mío y no volverás a saber de mí.-Kate gira el rostro y mueve una de sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su pantalón. No le da tiempo a ver lo que viene a continuación. Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

-Está bien, no quería recurrir a esto…pero…-Kate saca una pistola y le apunta. Sawyer da un paso atrás, mientras ve como ella se levanta, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¡¿Qué coño pretendes?

-Levántate despacio. Muy despacio. Si haces cualquier movimiento raro, te meto una bala en la pierna. Si quieres en la otra, para que sea menos doloroso.-Ahora sabe que es capaz de muchas cosas, y que si tiene que disparar, lo hará.

-¿Es la misma con la que disparaste a tu padre?-Pregunta sin dejar de mirarla una vez que está de pie.

-Sí, exactamente la misma.-Dice ella de forma indiferente.- Fíjate podría decir que es tuya y que te atropellé porque descubrí que tu mataste a mi padre. ¿Crees que alguien me creerá?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza chica?-Es una manipuladora. Y por alguna razón se siente cerca de ella de una manera que le asusta.

-Llevo toda mi vida esperando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y siento que seas tú la persona que va a tener que joderse para que yo tenga esa oportunidad. Necesito el dinero, no es nada personal. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Ese puto dinero es mío y me ha costado mucho ganarlo…

-¿Haciendo qué? El tipo que llamó a tu teléfono no parecía muy amigo tuyo. Creo que le debes pasta. Yo que tu saldría de la ciudad ahora mismo.

-No puedo.-Sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos y en ese momento ambos comprenden que no son tan distintos. Están jodidos hasta límites que ellos mismos desconocen. Kate se acerca hasta el coche volviendo sobre sus pasos, sin dejar de apuntar el arma. Él la sigue con la mirada. Sabe que ha perdido. Pero no puede hacerlo. Si se marcha, tendrá que seguirla, buscarla y luchar con ella hasta lograr lo que es suyo. Y ahora no puede hacerlo. Tiene que terminar lo que vino a hacer a Tallahassee. Pero no puede perder ese dinero, es todo lo que tiene. ¡Es suyo, coño!

-Quítate de en medio. Tengo que salir.-Dice mientras mantiene abierta la puerta del coche.

-Espera.-Tiene que hacer algo y tiene que hacerlo ya. Se queda junto al maletero ahora cerrado. Ella le mira, parece que ha dejado atrás su arrogancia por un instante.-Te daré la mitad si me ayudas con algo.

-¡¿Qué?-No sale de su asombro. ¿Para qué quiere ella la mitad si puede tenerlo todo?

-Necesito encontrar a una persona.

-¿Y porque iba a querer yo ayudarte?-Han estado a punto de matarse y ahora le pide un trato. ¿De qué va?

-Me lo debes.

-No te debo nada.

-La mitad del dinero será tuyo y no tendrás que pensar en mí nunca más. Pero si te vas, ten por seguro que te encontraré. No parece una buena manera de empezar de nuevo.-Ella sabe que lo hará. No tiene muchas opciones, eso también lo sabe. Bastante tiene con ocultarse de por vida de Jason como para tener que huir también de él.

-No conozco a mucha gente, no creo que pueda servirte.-El sonríe por dentro. El juego ha vuelto a empezar. Está dudando y eso es bueno para él. Sus dudas son su triunfo. Quizás si que tuvo algo de educación familiar después de todo, esa parte que él no tuvo y que hace que sea capaz de ver el dolor ajeno.

-Es un tipo mayor, rico y sin familia, por lo que tengo entendido. Su nombre es Anthony Cooper.

-¿Anthony Cooper? ¿Y para que necesitas encontrarlo?-Baja el arma. Está claro que se lo está pensando. Bien hecho, James. La tienes donde quieres que esté. No solo tendrás tu pasta, sino que ella te ayudará con el trabajo sucio.

-Es un viejo amigo de mis padres. Solo me gustaría saludarle y darle un mensaje. ¿Tenemos un trato, pecosa?-Se acerca un poco, más tranquilo, dejando que ella crea que ella manda.

-¿Encuentro al tipo y me das la pasta y se acabó?

-Eso es. No parece difícil, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me escaparé con el dinero?

-No lo harás.

Ella mira el arma aún en sus manos. La mece, la observa. Después le mira a él, apoyado en el coche, a la espera de una respuesta. No tiene mucho tiempo, ni él, ni ella. Ninguno lo tiene. Esperar, todo tendrá que esperar. No sabe cuánto. Pero tendrá que hacerlo. Tendrá que hacer muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. Pero al menos se librará de él, como mucho en unos días.

-Bien. Sube.-El sonríe y se acerca a la puerta del copiloto, la abre y justo cuando va a entrar ella vuelve a hablar.-Creo que necesito un trago. Tú invitas.

-Parece que esto es el principio de una gran amistad.

-Seguro.

Arranca el motor con un único pensamiento en su cabeza…Anthony Cooper. Los dos deben encontrarlo. Aunque sus motivos sean distintos. A ella le mueve el dinero, a él, la venganza….

Esperar, tendrán que esperar…


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias siempre Andy...Nuevo capi...Espero que os guste a todos los que seguís este fic...XD_

**8. Cerca puede ser lejos.**

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should_

_No puedo sentirlo como crees que debería_

Nada más poner el pie en aquel coche, sabe que ha cometido un grave error. Sabe que puede perfectamente escapar con su dinero cuando quiera y que él podría hacerse con ese bolso en cuanto se despistara un poco. Es su dinero, pero un trato es un trato, y aquel acuerdo con aquella mujer le hará más fácil el camino, aunque pierda parte de lo que contiene ese bolso. No le importa. Ha perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida para llegar a ese momento. Un poco de dinero no supondrá un gran sacrificio. Lo único que debe evitar es que ella acabe enterándose de cuál es su objetivo. Quién es en realidad Anthony Cooper. No debe saberlo. Él no va a contárselo, pero es lista. Ya ha descubierto lo de la carta. Aunque tampoco va contárselo. ¿Qué le importa? Solo son socios. En unos días, el tiempo que les lleve encontrar a Cooper, no volverá a verla.

La mira. Vista de cerca es mucho más misteriosa. Sus ojos verdes brillan a la luz de las farolas de las calles por las que pasan. Tiene el pelo mojado, al igual que él y parte de la ropa. Bueno, no sabe a ciencia cierta si ella tiene toda la ropa mojada, él sí. Hasta los bóxers. ¿A cuanta velocidad va? El coche vuela por el asfalto y tiene que agarrarse un poco al sillón para no dar con su cabeza en la ventanilla cuando pasa por un par de baches.

No tiene tiempo que perder. Debería cambiarse, está calada hasta los huesos. ¿Qué está haciendo? Podría haberle disparado o haberse ido con todo ese dinero. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? Tal vez tardara meses en dar con ella. Podría cambiarse de nombre, el color del pelo, e incluso el coche. No daría con ella aunque quisiera. ¿Por qué ha aceptado trabajar con él? ¿A ayudarle? ¿Es por lo que ha visto en esos ojos cuando le mencionó lo de carta o solo por su sed de aventura? ¿Por su arraigada existencia? ¿Porque no concibe la vida sin un poco de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas? Y sabe que él puede dársela, pura y excitante adrenalina.

Le mira. Joder, la está mirando. Aparta los ojos y se centra en la carretera. Sigue lloviendo, con mayor intensidad ahora. Apenas se cruzan con vehículos. El ambiente huele a tierra, a lluvia, a él. Odia sentirse tan físicamente atraída por ese hombre al que desconoce. Está claro que nada bueno va a salir de allí. No le huele nada bien el asunto de ese Anthony Cooper. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentir una tremenda excitación ante ese acuerdo. Pisa fuerte el acelerador. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como se mueve incómodo en su sitio.

-¡Hey! Levanta el pie, pecosa, no vayas a atropellar a alguien.-Ella le mira con una sonrisa que muere en sus labios antes de que sea mostrada.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¡Yo qué coño se!Ttu eres de esta ciudad. Enséñamela.-Él no deja de mirarla y ella de vez en cuando se cruza con sus ojos. ¡Maldita loca al volante! Va a matarlos a los dos. ¿Quién le dijo que era apta para la conducción?

-No soy de aquí.-Dice de forma casual y le mira de reojo. Bueno, eso ya lo sabe. Hay pocas cosas oficiales que no sepa de ella.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y de dónde?-Pregunta como si no lo supiera y ella no le cree. Sabe que Gabi le habrá dado suficiente información sobre su persona que le haya llevado a decidir que sea ella su socia. ¿Que sepa manejar las armas tendrá algún significado para él?

-De otro sitio.-Dice algo molesta al darse cuenta de que solo sigue jugando con ella. Pero ella sabe muchos juegos también. Algunos muy divertidos.

-¿No piensas decírmelo?

-Dejemos una cosa clara. Solo estoy aquí por el dinero. Más bien por no tener que esconderme de ti el resto de mi vida. O un tiempo. No creo que te merezca la pena recorrer el país buscándome por unos miles de dólares.-Gira a la derecha con brusquedad y él se tambalea hasta dar con su cabeza en la ventanilla. Sabe que está evitando una sonrisa, maldita pecosa.

-No sabes el apego que cojo a las cosas cuando son mías. Y no te preocupes, mantendré mis manos en su sitio. Supongo que no eres la única chica en esta ciudad.-La mira de arriba abajo y ella carraspea, dándole una mirada que le dice que puede irse olvidando de revolcarse con ella. No piensa mezclar el sexo con el trabajo, por muy atractivo que sea su socio.

-Tal vez Gabi….

-¿Quién coño es Gabi?-Pregunta no porque no sepa quién es, sino porqué no recuerda muy bien su nombre.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Sé que ella ha sido la que te ha hecho el trabajillo sucio para dar conmigo. Parece que no sabes hacer las cosas tu solo.

Esto le pone de mala leche, de muy mala leche. Nunca ha necesitado que nadie le haga el trabajo sucio. Ningún trabajo. Siempre se las ha apañado para seguir adelante, solo. Y esta vez no tiene porque ser diferente. Le llevará más tiempo, puede que su verdadero socio lo encuentre y le de una paliza que le haga perder definitivamente la pierna. Pero al menos no tendrá que cargar con la pecosa de los cojones.

-¡Olvídalo! Para aquí mismo.

-¿Qué?-Kate le mira sin comprender, mientras reduce la velocidad y para junto al arcén de la carretera.

-Abre el maletero, dame mi bolso y yo haré el resto.-La mira y ve como su expresión cambia. Se gira para mirarle, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla y la cabeza en su mano cerrada.

-Tenemos un trato.-Dice con la voz fuerte y segura. Otra vez esa barbilla desafiante. Sabe que se está conteniendo para parecer una buena chica. Una chica con modales. Pero él sabe que no los tiene. En la cafetería le ha dejado claro el tipo de chica que es.

-Que parece no ser de tu agrado.-Dice secamente encontrándose con sus ojos.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-Ahora baja la voz y parece encontrar algo que la distrae en el salpicadero, pero solo son nervios.

-¿Y qué has dicho entonces?-Pregunta agarrándola por la barbilla. Kate le mira.

-No quiero líos, Sawyer. No sé en qué estás metido y no me importa. Pero no me metas en problemas, tengo suficientes con los míos para añadir más a la mochila.-Sus dedos queman bajo su piel. A pesar de que las yemas de sus dedos están fijas en su barbilla, siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto. Él también lo nota. Así que la suelta de inmediato. Recuperando su posición anterior en el sillón.

-Solo necesito que des con una persona. No creo que suponga ningún lio. Además, tú eres la que lleva el arma. Yo que tu no me preocuparía por mí. Estoy limpio.-Kate asiente y arranca de nuevo el motor. Sabe que no está limpio, pero ella tampoco lo está. Y eso es demasiado. Lo será con el tiempo.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dice unos minutos después. Ambos abandonan el vehículo y se dirigen hacía el bar que ha elegido.

-Bonito sitio.-Dice Sawyer con una mueca, mientras vuelve a mirarla, sosteniendo la puerta para que ella pase primero.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Es un lugar corriente. Buen whisky y buena música, eso es todo.

-Suficiente para mí.-Dice volviendo a sonreír.

Es cierto, no es nada del otro mundo. Otro tugurio más de los muchos en los que ha puesto sus pies. Oscuro, sucio y con los típicos borrachos que aparecen de día y se marchan cuando ya ha anochecido. Sin embargo, mientras pueda tomar un buen trago, lo demás le importa poco.

Ella se apoya en la barra a la espera del camarero. Mantiene su mirada lejos de la suya, y todo su cuerpo lejos del suyo. Ha creado una barrera, invisible, pero que está ahí. Y lo gracioso es que no sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Debe ser porque al fin y al cabo no son tan diferentes. Sonríe mientras la mira de reojo. Acaba de hacer tratos con la reina de los infiernos. Esa mujer no va a llevarle por el buen camino, y él tampoco a ella. Dos almas perdidas unidas por la suerte, la casualidad y el dinero. Un bolso, para ser más exactos, un atropello y una jugarreta de la pecosa. Kate gira el rostro y frunce el ceño descaradamente. Luego vuelve su atención al camarero que acaba de colocarse frente a ella.

-Dos whiskys.-Le dice secamente. El hombre se dirige a servirles. Ella le mira de nuevo, alejándose de la barra.- Voy al baño.

La ve desaparecer y toma su primer whisky de un sorbo. Lo va a necesitar para cumplir su promesa de mantener las manos quietas. Es solo un hombre, es humano y ella es una mujer, bonita y sexy. Lleva tiempo sin dormir con una, y sinceramente ese tiempo empieza a dolerle físicamente. Llama al camarero y le pide la botella. Sabe que está medicándose, que no debería beber más. Pero al diablo con todo. Coloca los dos vasos y la botella en una mesa alta con dos taburetes. Se sienta en uno, esperándola. ¿Y si se ha ido? ¿Y si se ha largado con toda la pasta? Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando ella aparece y se sienta en el sitio contiguo al suyo. Toma su vaso y da un pequeño sorbo, para bebérselo a continuación de un trago. Como si llevara siglos sin beber. Sedienta.

-¿Por qué te has sentado aquí?-Pregunta mientras él le llena de nuevo el vaso.

-Lo que tenemos que hablar es algo privado, ¿no crees?-Dice dejando la botella de nuevo a su lado. Ella toma su vaso y le da otro pequeño sorbo. Él lleva ya dos tragos encima y se siente algo mareado. Los medicamentos, se recuerda.

-No lo sé. Pensé que solo veníamos a beber y que habíamos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar.-Tajante, directa y seca. Se bebe el vaso de un suculento trago y se pregunta si está acostumbrada a beber o tendrá que llevarla a cuestas. Parece que responde a su pregunta cuando intenta llenarle de nuevo el vaso y ella lo retira. Haciendo un movimiento rotatorio con las manos. Conducir, tiene que conducir.

-¿Sabes acaso cual va ser el trabajo que tienes que hacer para mí?-Dice bebiéndose un tercero. Siente como el licor quema su garganta y le tiemblan las piernas. Algo que no necesita, dado su situación física.

-Somos socios, no voy a trabajar para ti.-De nuevo esa mirada desafiante.

-Ese dinero es mío. Digamos que soy yo quién va a pagarte.-No hay nadie más arrogante que él sobre la faz de la tierra.

-El dinero lo tengo yo.-Bueno, digamos que eso era antes de toparse con ella.

Bebe un cuarto trago y ella le mira como si supiera a ciencia cierta que no debería seguir bebiendo. Así que aleja la botella y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, tal y como ella lo hace, y la mira. Ignorando el comentario anterior sobre quién tiene o no el dinero.

-Ese es otro asuntillo que me gustaría tratar. ¿Qué tal si me lo devuelves y así evitamos que salgas pitando en mitad de la noche?-Él sonríe con arrogancia y ella le devuelve la sonrisa con la misa arrogancia.

-No voy a hacerlo. Salir pitando, quiero decir.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y le sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-Pregunta dando un tono de misterio a su voz y a todo su expresión. Ella mira alrededor, para terminar fija en sus ojos.

-No tienes otra opción. Tendrás que confiar en mí y yo en ti.-Dice con una sonrisa dulce, mientras acaricia con sus pequeños dedos el filo de su vaso.

-Mal empezamos.-Dice algo molesto. ella vuelve a mirarlo, pareciendo sensata cuando vuelve a hablar.

-Oye, no voy a irme. Solo quiero terminar cuanto antes. ¿De acuerdo?-Lo más justo sería decir que "no puede irse". No hasta que no termine con algo. Y ya que él la necesita, ella también le usará para su propio beneficio. "Lo siento, chico. Tu lo has querido, no yo."

-Lo que tú digas, Pecas. Soy tu hombre. Para los negocios claro, para lo demás tendrás que apañarte tu sola.-Dice mirándola de forma sugerente.

-Ya te dije que estoy servida. No te preocupes por mí.

-¿Crees que me importa?-Sabe que ha levantado la voz, lo cual parece dar entender que sí que le importa. Ella le mira nuevamente.

-¿Entonces porque lo parece?-La ignora de nuevo. Mejor así.

-El trabajillo que tienes que hacer, para mí, consiste en encontrar a ese tipo, Anthony Cooper, llevarme hasta él.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Algún dato que deba saber? ¿Edad? ¿Estado civil?-Pregunta pareciendo interesada.

-No voy a hacerte tu trabajo. Tendrás que encontrarlo tu solita.-Otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante, desafiante. Ella está harta de tanto juego. De tanta sonrisa.

-Siempre puedes llamar a Gabi. Seguro que lo encuentra antes que yo.

-La verdad es que es buena. En poco tiempo me dio todo lo que necesitaba.-Responde de forma significativa. Solo llamaría a esa enfermera de pacotilla si estuviera muy desesperado, y empieza a estarlo. Pero no confía en ella en absoluto y sabe que con la pecosa va a ser más divertido.

-Seguro que no todo. ¿Qué te dijo de mí?-Esto es algo que se había prometido no preguntarle, pero se muere por saber hasta dónde ha averiguado sobre ella la enfermera Gabi. Qué sabe de ella. Qué no sabe.

-Cosas.-Dice mientras se lame los labios. Si bebe un solo trago más se va a desmayar. Y no puede desmayarse delante de una mujer.

-No me importa.-Dice a la ligera, mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mueve las piernas con nerviosismo.

-Tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Bah, solo fueron cuatro cosas, tu nombre, tu dirección, la de tu trabajo, poco más.

-Que maté a mi padre…-Sawyer la mira. Kate no parece dolida por aquellas palabras salidas de sus labios. Parece que se ha acostumbrado con el tiempo a escucharlas, en su cabeza, en los labios de otras personas, en los de su madre, en los de la policía. Está tan acostumbrada a que la gente juzgue aquel hecho como algo que ella llevó a cabo, que no se imagina lo contrario. No se imagina que alguien pueda pensar que no lo hizo. A él parece no importarle. La primera persona que no la interroga sobre aquello.

-Ella...-Responde él titubeando. Le ha pillado por sorpresa aquello.

-Preguntaste si la pistola que llevo es la misma que use para matarle.-No aparta sus ojos de los suyos. Es otro desafío, ver quién de los dos puede más.

-Y tu contestaste que sí. No hace falta ser muy listo para unir los cabos sueltos y dar con la solución. De todos modos no voy a juzgarte Pecas, si lo hiciste seguro que tenías una buena razón.-Se echa otro trago, lo necesita. No puede ser que sean tan iguales. Él habría matado a su propio padre si hubiera tenido ocasión.

-Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen. Por mucho que ponga en un papel, o por mucho que ella te haya dicho de mí.

-Cuéntame tu versión y decidiré cuál es la que más me gusta.

-No tengo que contarte nada. Solo quiero ese dinero. Eso es todo.

-Bien. ¿Otro trago?-Kate niega con la cabeza y mira a lo lejos. Solo que está vez hay algo que si la distrae.-¿Kate? ¡¿Kate?

Al final de la barra y acercándose cada vez más a ellos distingue la figura familiar de un hombre. Un hombre que hace que tenga que levantarse, tirar de Sawyer y hacer que él también se levante. Tambaleándose por la mezcla de tanto tóxico. Le agarra por la cintura y le mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué coño haces?-Pregunta mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta y su corazón se acelera por tanta presión. Mira a los lados sin comprender qué pasa, qué hace.

-Coloca tus manos en mi cara.-Dice con la voz quebrada. Mira a través de su hombro y puede ver a Jason pagando su cerveza a solo unos metros de ellos. Esconde su cara en su pecho. Sawyer quiere morirse.

-¿Pero….?

-Hazlo de una vez…-Sawyer hace lo que le dice. Pasa sus manos por sus hombros y la atrae hacía él. Apoyando su barbilla en su cabello. Cierra los ojos, ambos lo hacen, solo un segundo.-Lo siento..-La oye decir.-Yo… no quiero hacer esto….-Y él tampoco, piensa. Solo que por un momento piensa que sí. Su cabello huele a champú de frutas y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le abrazan fuerte. Pero hay algo más. Nota como su barbilla en su pecho tiembla. Como sus manos se aferran a su chaqueta, como mueve el rostro para mirar a alguien. Pero, ¿a quién?

-¿Estás temblando?-Dice separándose un poco, pero ella se oprime más cerca. Sigue el movimiento de su cabeza, está mirando a un tío que en ese momento sale por la puerta. Siente como su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho y como respira profundamente.- ¿Quién coño es ese tío?

-Nadie. No me sueltes, por favor.-Sawyer no lo hace. Pero no entiende por qué. Si es por ella o lo hace por sí mismo.

Ella parece ir recuperando la compostura. Su respiración se hace más regular y se aparta de él. Sawyer la mira, pero ella no cumple con sus ojos. Se coloca las ropas, el cabello y saca algo de dinero que coloca en la mesa, bajo la botella.

-¿Es tu novio?-Pregunta, porque necesita saber quién es ese que la hace sentirse así. Insegura, vulnerable.

-He dicho que no es nadie. Hora de irse.-Se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta. Él la sigue, pero ella ya está abriendo el coche.

-¡Cogeré un taxi!-Le grita.

-Somos socios ¿no?, pues sube.-Le ordena y parece no tener ganas de discutir.

Arranca justo cuando él cierra la puerta. No la mira, solo habla con voz ligera, casi melosa, y se frota las manos por el frio.

-Me quedo en el Blue Beach.

-Menuda mierda de sitio.-Responde ella. La mira, ¿Qué coño ha dicho para que ahora esté de mala leche? Creía que entendía a las mujeres, pero a esta no hay quién la entienda. No va a ahondar en la llaga, sabe que algo no va bien y es mejor no preguntar.

-No estaré mucho tiempo.-Dice a la ligera. Ella no contesta, solo conduce, a la deriva. A pesar de saber dónde debe ir, parece sin rumbo.

Otra vez en el coche. Pero la sensación es distinta. Ha sentido su cuerpo temblar en el suyo. Todo su cuerpo. Esos ojos verdes llenos de temor, de pavor, de algo parecido al miedo. La misma mujer que hace unas horas le había apuntado con un arma en un callejón bajo la lluvia, que había luchado como una fiera hambrienta para quedarse con ese bolso, la misma que le ha retado con la mirada desde el momento en que piso esa cafetería. Esa mujer fuerte, valiente y con suficiente mierda detrás como para poder con todo lo que le echen, esa mujer, ha temblado con un bebé muerto de frio entre sus brazos.

Conoce esa sensación, ha visto a muchas mujeres mirar de ese modo a un hombre, temblar de ese modo ante su presencia. Y no tiene nada que ver con el amor. No le gusta esto. No le gustan los detalles que Gabi ha pasado por alto. Está mujer esconde cosas que él prefiere no saber. No quiere experimentar ningún sentimiento hacía ella, nada de lástima, ni dolor, ni empatía. Son solo dos hienas. Dos personas que en algún momento de sus vidas dejaron de serlo. Que siguieron el camino equivocado, solo porque alguien así lo decidió. Y no fueron ellos. Son supervivientes, ambos. Y tanta conexión con ella le toca los cojones. Se los toca y mucho, hasta límites insospechados.

Algo le dice que toda va a salir al revés de cómo espera. Solo desea que encuentre a ese hijo de puta de Cooper cuanto antes para dejar de mirarla así, de sentir la necesidad de volver a abrazarla como ha hecho solo hace unos minutos, de decirle que él la ayudará. Pero no lo hará, estará a kilómetros de aquí en poco tiempo. Y lo entiende, en parte entiende porque quiere marcharse de Tallahassee, es por ese tipo, le tiene miedo. ¿Miedo a que? No quiere ni pensarlo. Se mueve en el sillón. Ella no ha abierto la boca en todo el trayecto.

Aparca el coche, manteniendo ambas manos en el volante. Tiene la mirada perdida, no se fija en él, ni en nada que haya alrededor. Perdida. Tal vez porque sabe que acaba de pedirle ayuda sin ni siquiera haberlo planeado, le ha mostrado algo de ella, que seguro oculta hace tiempo, que nadie sabe, solo ella, que calla, y ahora él, el mismo hombre al que atropelló hace dos semanas, el mismo al que ha engañado y robado, ese desconocido con el que ha compartido unas copas, con el que ha llegado a un trato que no les llevará a nada bueno a ninguno de los dos, ese mismo hombre sabe algo de ella que no quiere mostrar. Ese mismo hombre la ha abrazado y se ha sentido segura en esos brazos que no conoce.

Baja el rostro hasta girarlo por completo hacía él. Se ha tomado el tiempo suficiente, el que necesitaba para que esos ojos verdes tristes y desolados, vuelvan a cobrar vida. Vuelvan a tener esa expresión segura y fuerte que le hacen sentir….aliviado. Y no sabe por qué. Solo sabe que quiere verla así. Segura, sin dudas, sin miedos. Porque si vuelve a ver esos ojos tristes tendrá que volver a abrazarla, volver a mecerla. Y eso no puede ser. Vuelve a mirar hacía adelante.

-Mañana a las nueve te espero aquí.-Dice antes de salir por la puerta. Ella no le mira.

-Bien. Buenas noches Sawyer.-Ahora gira un poco el rostro, pero apenas puede percibir qué pasa por su mente.

-Buenas noches Kate.

No la advierte sobre el peligro que correrá si se larga con su dinero. No le dice aquello de "no sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz" y toda esa mierda. Sabe que no se marchará. Él tampoco lo hará.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Sin control**

_But I still love you more than anyone else could_

_Pero todavía te amo más de lo que nadie podría_

Se levanta aturdida. Ni siquiera ha amanecido aún. El reloj de la mesita ha dado las cinco en punto hace tan solo dos minutos. Mira por la ventana. El aire se lleva los restos de una basura que no ha sido tirada en el lugar correcto. Papeles, bolsas, latas de cerveza y más papeles. El letrero cuelga luminoso con la inscripción de "No hay vacantes". ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido en un motel de mala muerte como aquel? Siempre había logrado sobrevivir en los coches destartalados que conseguía comprar y que la llevaban de un lugar a otro de la geografía. Lugares, que al igual que aquel muy pronto, había abandonado sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Un mapa antiguo de Estados Unidos cuelga sobre la cama. Da un salto y lo mira. Podría decirse que ha recorrido costa a costa el país. Y que no hay nada que eche de menos de ninguno de esos recónditos lugares. Iowa aparece frente a ella. Su hogar. Al menos ese que aparece como lugar de nacimiento en su identificación personal. Ese donde vivió los peores y tal vez los únicos recuerdos vívidos de su infancia. Muchos de ellos no pueden ser considerados buenos. No al menos si se mezclan con la palabra hogar. Nunca ha tenido uno. Y por alguna razón piensa en él. Aunque no entienda porqué. Está a solo unas habitaciones de distancia de ella. Un largo pasillo de barandillas los separa. Aunque entre ellos la distancia, que tanto uno como otro han creado, sea mucho mayor. Ella sabe muy bien porqué lo hace. Y tiene la sensación de que él lo hace por la misma razón. Aunque obviamente esa es una de las muchas cosas que tendrá que dejar ir de su cabeza.

¿Será su habitación igual de fría que la suya? La verdad es que no habría mucha diferencia si fuera de otro modo. Ese motel es uno de los más deprimentes que ha pisado. Y sin lugar a dudas, él lo ha elegido porque no va a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Tiene dinero, o al menos lo tenía hasta que ella se apropió de él. Esto es algo que no llega a entender. ¿Por qué confía en ella? Parecía muy seguro de que no iba a largarse con su pasta cuando se lo dijo anoche. Y realmente podría hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero no puede y no sabe porqué. No es solo el dinero, hay algo más. Algo en lo que prefiere no pensar.

Ya ha tenido suficientes tipos a su alrededor. Hombres que como él no le han aportado nada bueno a su existencia. Para muestra un botón. Jason. Esa es una de las razones por las que se encuentra en ese motel. No puede volver a su apartamento. Él la buscaría allí en primer lugar. Y tampoco se fía que pueda encontrarla aquí en cualquier momento. Pero al menos no se siente sola. Su cercanía, la proximidad de la puerta tras la que él se encuentra, hace que se sienta segura. Y vulnerable. Todo al mismo tiempo. Y eso le da miedo. Nunca se ha sentido segura con la presencia física de Jason, incluso durmiendo junto a él, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo espacio. Pero aquel hombre, aquel desconocido que confía en ella sin saber porqué, a pesar de no estar en ese momento allí con ella, hace que todo parezca fácil. Aunque sabe que no va a serlo.

Su coche sigue aparcado a la vuelta, solo para evitar que sea descubierto por Jason. Aquel trabajo debe terminar cuanto antes. Se dará una ducha y luego llamará a su puerta. Sabe que dijo que la esperaba a las nueve, pero ella no tiene tiempo que perder y seguro que él tampoco.

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos de par en par por un ruido sordo que llega desde algún lugar. Gira el rostro para poco a poco percibir ese sonido mucho más cercano, mucho más agudo. Se incorpora en la cama y se da cuenta de que está empapado en sudor. Como cada noche, la misma pesadilla, pero esta vez mucho más nítida. Hablar tanto de Anthony Cooper el día anterior le ha hecho rememorar lo que hacía semanas no veía en sueños. Y ese ruido, el que ahora identifica como alguien llamando a la puerta, le ha recordado a otro que escuchó dos veces con solo ocho años. El arma de su padre contra el cuerpo de su madre. Esa misma arma contra su cabeza posteriormente.<p>

Respira fuertemente y nota cierto dolor en la parte posterior del cuello. El colchón se le ha clavado en la espalda como las dos últimas noches que ha pasado en él. Apenas son las siete de la mañana. Abre el cajón de la mesita y saca el arma. La misma que le robó a ella anoche de su coche, sin que se diese cuenta. Estaba demasiado distraída con sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. Solo lleva los bóxers, recoge los pantalones de la silla que esta junto a la cómoda y se levanta.

-¡Coño!- Quien sea que esté tras la puerta le habrá escuchado gritar. Se había olvidado de la pierna. Y hoy el dolor es mucho más fuerte. Ese fisioterapeuta de los cojones tenía razón. Lleva tres días sin acudir al hospital y tal vez eso le pase factura. Se sienta de nuevo y ahora los golpes se acompañan de una voz. La voz de una mujer.

-¡Sawyer!-Mira hacía la puerta y después a su pierna. No quiere que note que está tan jodido. No quiere ser uno de esos hombres blandos. No delante de ella. Él es todo un macho. Un hombre de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando tiene ambas piernas metidas en los pantalones, se levanta de nuevo para abrochárselos. Y exhala fuertemente, para no gritar de nuevo. Deja el arma en el cajón y se acerca hasta la puerta. Cuidadosamente coloca la mano en el pomo y espera que vuelva a hablar. Sabe que está diciendo algo, la oye murmurar. Por lo poco que la conoce, nada bueno, eso seguro.-Se cree que no le he oído. ¿Por qué los tíos son tan gilipollas? Hace un frio de mil demonios. Maldita sea..

-¿Si?-Dice mientras abre la puerta, cogiéndola a ella desprevenida. Kate le mira, parándose en su pecho desnudo. Él sonríe, mientras coloca todo su peso sobre su pierna buena. Ella aparta sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Brillantes, azules y hermosos. Traga saliva y no sabe muy bien qué decir a continuación, pero él parece no tener la menor intención de dejarla pasar. Y de repente lo entiende. No está solo. ¿Cómo iba un hombre así a estar solo? Hay una mujer dentro. Una mujer que ha pasado la noche con él. Ni siquiera le conoce. Ni siquiera sabe si tiene pareja, mujer, novia. Ha hecho suposiciones de la nada. Y ahora, allí de pie, frente a él, vestido solo con los vaqueros, llevando esa estúpida bolsa repleta de comida para ambos, se siente una imbécil. Una completa y estúpida creadora de historias que no van a ninguna parte.

-Lo siento.-Se da cuenta de que tal vez es cierto que lo siente. Aunque no la conoce tanto como para pensar que tal vez no es un encuentro casual.-No quería molestarte. Sé que es temprano…

-¿No te dije a las nueve?-Pregunta sin darle tregua. Ella le mira con timidez, parece que este tipo no se despierta con muy buen humor por la mañana, o tal vez es solo que lo que pasa por su mente es verdad, está acompañado y le ha interrumpido la faena. Por alguna razón eso le divierte. Después de cómo la trató anoche, se lo merece.

-Sí.-Dice secamente. Lleva una bolsa de papel en las manos. Y el olor del café recién echo inunda el espacio que los separa.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí siendo apenas las siete?-Le da un gesto hacía la bolsa y ella mira en su interior. Sonríe y la acerca un poco a él.

-He traído el desayuno. He pensado que cuanto antes empecemos, antes podremos seguir nuestros caminos. Tú el tuyo y yo el mío.-Dice esto último con una suave voz. Él se da la vuelta para mirar hacia el interior. La cama está desecha y parte de sus ropas en el suelo. No está lo que se dice muy presentable. Vuelve a mirarla.

-Bueno…

-Pero es obvio que me he equivocado.-Acerca de nuevo la bolsa a su pecho y se aleja unos pasos. Sawyer frunce el ceño y ve como su gesto cambia. La barrera fría y distante de aquella noche que habían compartido aparece de nuevo.-Voy a darme la vuelta y olvidemos que esto ha pasado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa pecosa?-Agarra la bolsa y la acerca hasta él. Justo para mirar en su interior. Pero no es solo la bolsa lo que está ahora cerca, también ella. Levanta el rostro y sonríe. Viendo como ella se tensa.-Ese café huele bien, no vas a ninguna parte.

-No quiero interrumpir.-Y ahora lo comprende. Cree que no está solo y da una carcajada que la coge desprevenida. Se burla de ella. De una forma que la pone enferma.

-¡Ah, ya veo de que va todo esto! Me gustan los jueguecitos, pero es muy temprano para un trío. Aunque no soy de los que dicen que no a una buena propuesta.-La mira de arriba abajo y ella le quita la bolsa de las manos y entra.

-Pervertido.

-No soy yo quién se ha imaginado una cama revuelta con inquilina incluida.

-Bueno, estás medio desnudo y….-Dice girándose para mirarle mientras cierra la puerta.

-Duermo desnudo.-Hoyuelos, nunca había visto que unos hoyuelos la hicieran temblar. Esa sonrisa arrogante y seductora que ahora le acompaña. Están solos, en un espacio muy pequeño. Son dos personas con necesidades y con anhelos que llevan mucho tiempo sin apaciguar. Pero también son adultos, y pueden controlarse. Todo se iría a la mierda si se dejaran llevar por la atracción que ambos saben que existe entre ellos. Control, esa es la palabra para esta mañana fría fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Dentro hace calor. Pero solo es una sensación, más que una realidad.

-Gracias por la información. ¿Acabas de levantarte?-Pregunta mientras invade su espacio personal, físico y mental.

-Acabas de levantarme.-Dice refunfuñando. Se da cuenta de que podría cogerla y hacer realidad los sueños que ha tenido con ella fuera y dentro del hospital. Pero también sabe que no debe dejarse llevar por su parte baja. Eso nunca funciona en los negocios. Y este es un buen negocio, sobre todo para él.

Y ahora viene la más complicado. Conseguir que comprenda sin decirle el porqué, que será mejor hacerlo todo en la habitación. Se sienta en la cama y estira la pierna delante de ella, que ha dejado la bolsa encima de la mesa pequeña de café y comienza a sacarlo todo. Panecillos, bollos, dos vasos que adivina contendrán el café, cucharillas, servilletas y algo parecido a la mermelada, de color rojo, por lo que supone que será de fresa. Mira el proceso sin poder apartar sus ojos del rostro de esa mujer. Carraspea y ella le mira. Levanta las cejas como queriendo decir "¿Te has traído toda la tienda?"

-No sabía que querrías.-Y acto seguido ella recoge su taza de café y se sienta. Tomando un pequeño sorbo. Con las manos rodeando el vaso. Parece que espera que él coja el suyo. Pero Sawyer sabe que no puede levantarse y ella no parece de las que sirven nada gratis. Kate le mira resignada y se levanta, cogiendo el otro vaso de café.-Es negro, lo he cogido como a mí me gusta. ¿Quieres azúcar?

-Así está bien.

Vuelve a sentarse. Ahora los dos saborean el cálido líquido negro que resbala por sus gargantas. Con la pierna buena, acerca la mesa hasta él y coge un bollo de crema. Kate sabe que algo no va bien. No entiende por qué no se mueve. No parece de los tipos a los que le gusta que se lo hagan todo. Más bien parece ir por libre. Indomable. Pero esta mañana está demasiado dócil. Demasiado tranquilo y sabe que él no es así. Está esperando el momento oportuno para darle la carta que guarda en el bolsillo. Sabe que no debe hacer preguntas y no las hará. Porque si las hace y él las contesta, entonces tendrá algo más que apartar de su cabeza. Así que, espera hasta que ese momento llegue. Quiere ver su rostro cuando vea el sobre con la carta. Ver que hay tras ella. Qué esconde. Y aunque no debería importarle en absoluto, lo hace. Desde el mismo momento en que la leyó. Desde el mismo momento en que la asoció a él.

-¿Tu no comes?-Pregunta mientras mastica su bollo. Ella niega.

-No suelo desayunar mucho.

-Más para mí.-Dice con una sonrisa. Se dará un buen festín, pero no a su costa. Sabe que seguramente está gastando su dinero a su antojo. Ya se lo cobrará con creces llegado el momento.

-He pensado que deberíamos buscar a ese tipo, Cooper, por las zonas más residenciales de la ciudad. ¿Conoces Tallahassee?-No la mira, sigue comiendo y debatiéndose entre el bollo de crema que hay en la mesa o untar mermelada en un panecillo.

-No mucho. Por eso estás tú aquí.-Elige el panecillo y se pelea con la tapa de la mermelada. Kate le da una mueca y está a punto de abrirlo por él, pero eso ya sería demasiado viniendo de ella. Tampoco cree que le gustara tanta atención por su parte.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes una foto?-Pregunta de nuevo. Sawyer ha conseguido meterse parte del panecillo y se chupa los dedos con parsimonia. Ella retira sus ojos. Todo lo que hace parece dirigirse a un único lugar. El sexo.

-No.-Sonríe.

-Entonces deberíamos buscar en google…-Dice a la ligera. Acaba de echarle un jarro de agua fría por los hombros.

-No voy a pagarte por meter su nombre en internet.-Contesta de mala gana, mientras se limpia los dedos con desprecio.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo encuentre? Es lo más sencillo, lo más rápido. Tú no tienes tiempo que perder y yo tampoco.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta anoche.-Dice mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes toman el matiz oscuro que vio la noche anterior y con voz segura y sin perder un ápice de lo que significan esas palabras que él le da, continúa la conversación. La ha calado de un modo en el que no esperaba que lo hiciera. Demasiado observador para ser un chico malo.

-No sé de que hablas.-Dice apoyando toda la espalda en el sillón.

-He visto a muchas mujeres mirar a sus maridos de la forma en la que tú miraste a tu novio en ese bar.-Sus ojos la desnudan de una forma que hace que se sienta incómoda. ¿Qué sabrá él de nada?

-No es mi novio.

-Lo que sea, me da igual. Supongo que es mejor terminar antes de que te encuentre. No le hará gracia darse cuenta de que le has dejado tirado.-Lo escupe porque sabe que es la verdad. Y le duele. Ella se cruza de brazos, como hace siempre que se encuentra en terreno pantanoso. ¿Cómo puede haber adivinado que haría eso si ni siquiera la conoce?

-Mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Haré mi parte del trabajo, me pagarás y eso es todo. Lo demás no te importa.

-En absoluto. Pero anoche me metiste en medio. Me utilizaste para protegerte de ese tipo. No es que me moleste, la próxima vez solo tienes que preguntar.

-No habrá próxima vez.-Dice con un tono desafiante. No habrá nada. Se levanta. No piensa estar más tiempo en aquella habitación. Es suficiente.-Deberías vestirte, te espero abajo.

¿Cómo coño va a bajar las escaleras si apenas puede tenerse en pie? Tiene que decir algo, cualquier cosa para que no se vaya. Y lo hace, dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Deberíamos ultimar los detalles del asunto.-Está justo a su lado y le mira con sorpresa.

-¿Qué detalles?

-Pues…ni siquiera hemos hablado de porqué sigue mi dinero en el maletero de tu coche o donde está la carta que había dentro...O...-Maldita sea. Esta tartamudeando como un idiota. Las palabras se mezclan unas con otras y ella no es estúpida. Frunce el ceño, sabiendo que no va a engañarla. Puede engañar a la enfermera Gabi, a Sabine, incluso al Doctor Meier, pero no a ella.

-Tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo.

-¿Y qué es si puede saberse?-Dice desafiando su mirada. Se pone frente a él y le observa.

-Anoche me di cuenta de una cosa. Tu brazo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está perfectamente.-Le mira el brazo y luego baja su mirada hasta su pierna. Esa que no deja de palpitar como una perra.

-Menuda novedad. ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración?

-¿Qué tal tu pierna?-Dice con una voz cantarina. Acaba de cogerle con las manos en la masa. La mira indiferente y se toca la rodilla como si estuviera perfecta.

-Mucho mejor, apenas la siento.-Y es cierto. Casi no la siente, está entumecida.

-Levántate el pantalón.-Es una orden. Se sorprende de este exceso de confianza entre ellos. Como si fueran colegas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y lo que más le jode es que ella es culpable de que esté así.

-¡Olvídalo! Si quieres ver a un tío desnudo tienes suficiente pasta en el maletero de tu coche. Coge de tu parte.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-Dice agachándose y tocándole el pantalón justo por la caída del tobillo.

-Tentador. Pero mi pierna está de puta madre. Quita tus manos de mi…-Pero no le da tiempo a terminar. Ha levantado el pantalón justo hasta la rodilla y gira el rostro. Cierra los ojos y la oye murmurar.

-Esta hinchada. ¿Acaso has vuelto al hospital?-Le mira. Pero él no lo hace durante unos segundos.

-¿Para qué coño iba a hacerlo?

-Podrías…-Le quita las manos de su pierna y baja el pantalón bruscamente.

-¿Quedarme cojo? Sí, gracias a ti. Todavía estoy esperando una disculpa.

-¿En serio crees que voy a disculparme?-Dice de manera desafiante mientras se incorpora.

-No voy a volver a ese puto hospital.

-¿De qué estás huyendo? ¿Cuál es el problema?-Espera una respuesta y sabe que no va a dejarle en paz hasta que no la tenga. Así que, se lo dice.

-Le debo pasta a la enfermera Gabi.-Responde casi en un susurro. Acaba de confesarle que ha pagado por saber de ella. Aunque no va a decirle cuanto.

-¿Cuánto?-Pregunta intrigada. ¿Cuánto habrá sido capaz de perder por encontrarla? A pesar del dolor se levanta y se aleja de ella.

-¡No voy a pagar a esa zorra!

-Pues si no vuelves….

-¡¿Y a ti que cojones te importa?

-Nada. Pero si no te recuperas, eso retrasará el trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo Sawyer.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Pero antes de irte no te olvides de devolverme el bolso.

La está echando. La está retando. Cree que va a doblegarse y suplicarle que no la deje tirada. Cree que va a decirle que él es su única salida. Porque posiblemente lo sea en estos momentos, y él lo sabe. Pero no va a ceder. Puede que le cueste seguir sin ese dinero, pero no va a dejar que la humille, que sea él quien dirija el cotarro. No se dejará doblegar por otro hombre nunca más. Así que levanta el rostro y se enfrenta a él.

-No encontraras a nadie que te haga el trabajo. Nadie.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Crees que te necesito? Para nada. ¡No necesito a nadie! Siempre he estado solo, toda mi patética vida he ido de un lado a otro solo, y mira, no me ha ido tan mal. Mi vida se ha ido a tomar por culpo en el momento en que tu entraste en ella. Así que si te largas, cosa que harás tarde o temprano, no lo lamentaré. Pero deja el bolso en la puerta querida, porque lisiado, cojo o manco, te seguiré y me haré con lo que es mío. No me tientes pecosa, no tientes al destino. Es un hijo de puta que va a su libre albedrio, igual que tu y yo. Y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Pues en esta ocasión no va a ser así. Le mira una última vez, ha dicho cada una de las palabras en serio. Sin titubeos, porque él es así. Y ella también es así. Y en esta lucha que ambos llevan a cabo solo uno de los dos va a ganar.

-Muy bien. Adiós Sawyer.

La puerta se cierra de un golpe y mira por la ventana. No sabe si se ha ido o si sigue por ahí en algún sitio. La maldita habitación no tiene buenas vistas, no puede ver nada. Unos segundos después, escucha unos pasos en la escalera y se aparta de la ventana al visualizar su sombra en la pared. Otro golpe, pero esta vez más suave y no en la puerta, sino en el suelo. Ve como su sombra poco a poco se hace más pequeña y acto seguido el ruido del motor de un coche. El mismo coche en el que anoche le trajo hasta aquí. Un coche que se para en el stop de la carretera y gira a la derecha, con dirección a la autopista estatal.

Apoya la frente en la ventana y cierra los ojos. Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso. Lamenta su marcha, mucho antes de abrir la puerta y saber que se ha ido definitivamente. El bolso está ahí. Negro, con la insignia blanca y la carta justo al lado. No sabe porqué, pero un nudo se le ha formado en la garganta. Traga y no se va.

Arrastra el bolso, junto con la carta dentro. Lo deja justo delante de la cama. Se olvida del bolso, el dinero, ni siquiera le importa que no esté dentro. Que se haya llevado una parte. Que se lo haya llevado todo. Recoge la carta. Abre cuidadosamente el sobre, como lleva haciendo años. Mucho tiempo. Más del que puede recordar. Sus ojos se concentran en la letra, en su contenido, en las líneas que la acompañan. Y por primera vez al leerla, no piensa en nada de lo que dicen aquellas palabras. Solo puede sentir un vacio oprimiendo cada rincón de su ser. Y no sabe de dónde viene. Ni cómo lidiar con ello. Comienza a leerla, una vez y otra….

_"Querido Señor Sawyer…." _

Por primera vez solo puede pensar en esa puerta que acaba de cerrarse y se fija en la mesita llena de comida que ella ha traído. Para él. Para ella. Solo que ella se ha ido. Y no sabe a dónde. Y no tiene ninguna escusa para buscarla, para seguirla.

_"Querido Señor Sawyer. Tú no sabes quién soy. Pero yo sé quién eres y lo que hiciste"._

No sabe una mierda….no sabe nada.


	10. Chapter 10

_Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior...en este veremos a ver si Kate se queda o se va definitivamente...Gracias Andy._

**10. Retroceso o retirada, tú decides. **

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

_Todo lo que sigo pensando a lo largo de este vuelo,_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

_Es sí podría tomar mi maldita vida para hacer esto bien._

Se para en una gasolinera y mete la mano en el bolsillo. Solo tiene cincuenta dólares. Veinte para el depósito. Ha gastado la mitad en las dos horas que lleva circulando en dirección norte. No sabe a dónde va. Ni siquiera le importa. Solo sabe que tiene que alejarse de allí. Ha derramado un par de lágrimas y se las ha limpiado con el dorso de la sudadera gris que lleva puesta desde esta mañana, para acto seguido, pararse en aquel lugar y mirar en la dirección de la que viene.

No ha controlado la situación. No ha sabido hacerle frente y él ha ganado. Ese maldito arrogante y bastardo patético ha ganado. Ella no es así. No es de las que se dan por vencidas, de las que se dejan ganar, de las que se dan la vuelta y abandonan. Pero tal vez es mejor así. Es mejor alejarse de lo que él supone. De lo que puede llegar a suponer llegado el momento.

Ha perdido la única oportunidad realmente buena que ha tenido en mucho tiempo para empezar de nuevo. Y la ha perdido por su impulsividad. Tal vez él lo ha estado planeando durante toda la noche. Desestabilizarla. Llevarla a su terreno y hacer que le de lo que es suyo, porque ella sabe que ese dinero le pertenece, pero lo necesita. Seguro que más que él. Aunque esto son también suposiciones. Tal vez se lo ha inventado todo. Ese Anthony Cooper seguro que no existe, solo ha sido el cebo para que ella picara. Pero...¿Qué pasa con la carta?

Después de comprar un sándwich se mete en el coche. Se queda allí unos minutos, desolada, solo unos segundos, porque enseguida se da cuenta de que hay algo que puede hacer y que sabe que va a fastidiarle. Sonríe y arranca el motor. Se da la vuelta y acelera. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

* * *

><p>Son las once de la mañana y lleva dando vueltas en ese taxi una hora. El taxista le mira como si estuviera loco. Es lo único que puede hacer. Buscarla. Tiene que encontrarla. Pero una vez que lo haga no sabe qué va a decirle para que vuelva con él. No sabe que escusa saldrá por su boca. Mira por la ventanilla a un lado y otro de las calles por las que pasa, pero no hay ni rastro. Es posible que ya esté a horas de la ciudad. Que no vuelva a verla. Y todo por no haber sabido retenerla, controlar su lengua y ser un poquito agradable con la chica. Tampoco debe ser tan complicado tratar de ser comprensivo y simpático.<p>

Ella tiene razón, no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en sus asuntos con ese tipo del bar que la hizo temblar de ese modo. Temblar en sus brazos. Todavía recuerda la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el olor de sus cabellos, de su ropa, el aroma de su cuello, la calidez de sus manos en su cintura y sus ojos llenos de pavor. Recuerda lo comprensivo e incluso tierno que había sido con ella en esa ocasión. Dejándose llevar por el papel que ambos interpretaban. Un papel que no le había costado mucho interpretar, esa es la verdad.

-¿No hemos pasado ya por aquí?-Pregunta desde atrás al taxista que le mira desde el espejo retrovisor y que hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Hemos pasado por muchos sitios ya, señor. ¿Quiere que le lleve a un lugar en concreto?-Sawyer le mira un instante y da un respingo al ver a una mujer con el pelo castaño y rizado que viste vaqueros y que está hablando por teléfono en una cabina. El taxista para de repente, pero la mujer se da la vuelta y comprueba que ni mucho menos es ella. No tiene su pequeña nariz pecosa, ni el color de su piel. Y ni siquiera sabe cómo ha podido confundir su figura y su cabello con el de esa mujer que se le ha quedado mirando y le hace un gesto despectivo con el dedo.

-De vuelta a donde me recogió.-Dice mientras el taxista arranca de nuevo el motor y le devuelve a su desolada habitación de motel.

* * *

><p>Camina por el pasillo de traumatología donde se supone que debe estar Sabine. Sin embargo, al pasar por la cafetería, la ve sentada, sola, como siempre. Se acerca y toma asiento, dejando su chaqueta de cuero sobre la silla contigua. La cara de Sabine es un poema. Ya se había despedido de ella oficialmente, es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.<p>

-¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta mientras lame por última vez su cuchara llena de mousse de chocolate. Kate sonríe y apoya los brazos en la mesa.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-Sabine ha escuchado esa frase muchas veces ya. Deja su bandeja de comida a un lado y la mira con temor.

-Creo que esto no va a gustarme. ¿No deberías estar fuera de Tallahassee ya?

-Debería haber hecho muchas cosas ya, pero es obvio que todo se está retrasando.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con eso?-Kate le agarra de la mano y la estrecha con cariño.

-Hay una persona, una persona orgullosa, cabezota y con muy mal genio que se niega a venir aquí y …

-¿El señor Ford?-Kate da un respingo y se sorprende de que haya adivinado tan pronto de quién se trata. Sabine le da una media sonrisa, mientras retuerce las manos en su regazo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Pregunta perpleja.

-¿Te ves con él? ¿Qué hay de eso de que no volverías a estar con un tipo problemático?

-No estoy con nadie. Solo compartimos negocios.

-¿Negocios con ese hombre?-Su voz suena temblorosa, como si se estuviera viendo con el mismísimo diablo.-Parece estar buscando siempre pelea. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-Kate está irritada y no necesita sermones, mucho menos de Sabine.

-No me gusta ese hombre.

-A mi tampoco. Pero necesito la pasta y solo la obtendré si le ayudo con algo. Por favor Sabine, es la última cosa que te pido. Te lo juro. Eres mi única amiga. Además, tiene la pierna fatal. ¿Vendrás?-Sabe que no podrá decir que no ante esto último. Es una profesional y buena persona. Sabine la mira apretando los labios.

-No salgo hasta dentro de dos horas.-Dice cogiendo su bandeja y levantándose para llevarla a la papelera.

-No tengo mucho tiempo.-Dice Kate mientras la sigue por la cafetería.

-¿Y qué pretendes que diga? ¿Qué estoy enferma y salga corriendo contigo?-Kate le da una mueca y Sabine abre los ojos de par en par mientras tira los restos del postre a la basura.

...Y lo hace. Kate la espera en el coche, mientras Sabine entra en la sección de las enfermeras sosteniéndose el abdomen. Es la hora en la que el doctor Meier se toma su café solo. Y nada más entrar, allí está. Leyendo el periódico o esperando a que la doctora Gretchen aparezca y pueda meterse con ella. Sabine se queda parada frente a él, que parece ajeno a su presencia. Hasta que levanta la vista del periódico y deja tu taza en la mesa.

-¿Tienes el vientre suelto?-Pregunta mientras toma un sorbo de su café y le da una sonrisa traviesa. Sabine mira a su alrededor, por suerte están solos, nadie va a ver aquella humillación.

-No me encuentro bien, doctor.-Dice con la voz temblorosa, mientras junta las rodillas y envuelve su abdomen con ambos brazos. Meier levanta una ceja y deja el periódico en la mesa.

-Lo sé, es lo que tiene no ser muy agraciada.

-¿Podría darme permiso para marcharme a casa?-Meier la mira con el ceño fruncido y luego cruza las piernas mientras sigue observándola.

-Me parece que tienes un poco de cara, enfermera Sabine. ¿Cómo no se qué te vas para seguir leyéndote el libro de mi madre? Si es que no lo has terminado ya entre paciente y paciente.

-Doctor Meier estoy enferma. Recuperaré las horas si es necesario, pero el dolor es insoportable.-Solloza y lo hace fatal, pero el doctor parece preocupado. Se levanta y se queda frente a ella, colocando las manos en las caderas. Sabine entorna los ojos y evita sonreír.

-¿Tan horrible es? Si quieres puedo echarte un vistazo.

-No, son solo…cosas de mujeres….Tengo una menstruación dolorosa.

-Acabas de romper mi lívido.

-Seguro que la doctora Hasse se la devuelve. Adiós.

Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Meier va a buscar a su entretenimiento de la mañana: La doctora Hasse.

* * *

><p>Kate conduce a tanta velocidad que Sabine tiene agarrarse al reposabrazos para no chocar contra la puerta. Parece que el asunto es de urgencia. Y no entiende como siempre consigue liarla para ayudarla con algo. Primero la había escondido durante días en su casa, después de aparecer de madrugada en los aparcamientos del hospital con la cara magullada. No había hecho preguntas, no eran necesarias. Luego todo el asunto de su madre, su muerte y mucho antes su supuesta implicación en la muerte de su padrastro. Y ahora James Ford. Estaba ayudando al mismo hombre que había atropellado semanas atrás, el mismo que había pedido favores a la enfermera Gabi para encontrarla, para dar con ella. ¿Lo sabría Kate? Si no lo sabía, ella iba a contárselo.<p>

-¿Sabes que ese hombre ha chantajeado a Gabi para que le diera información sobre ti y así encontrarte?-Kate la mira solo un segundo y sigue centrada en la carretera. "Mejor que lo haga", piensa Sabine.

-Sí, lo sé.-Responde con indiferencia.

-¿Y no te importa lo más mínimo?

-Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

-Gabi está muy cabreada y va encontrarle y tendrá que darle el dinero.

-Esa mujer es una aprovechada y una mala pécora. ¡Que se joda!-Sabine frunce el ceño y la mira de reojo. No parece que lo haya dicho pensando en lo que dice, más bien le ha salido natural. Kate se mueve incomoda en su sillón.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Pregunta Sabine que no logra entender qué ocurre allí.

-Tú no le dirás donde está. Dónde estamos. Solo ayúdale con la pierna. Tengo dinero, puedo darte…

-No todo puede pagarse con dinero, Kate.-Lo sabe, las cosas más importantes no pueden pagarse con todo el oro del mundo. Pero ahora ese dinero es lo único que le importa. Aguantará lo que sea, con tal de obtener su parte. -Te estás jugando muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasa con Jason? Supongo que él no sabe nada de esto. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere?

-No va a hacer una mierda. Ya te lo dije, la próxima vez estaré preparada.-Claro que lo estará. Nunca volverá a tocarla. Nunca volverá a humillarla. Si se acerca de nuevo a ella, se encontrará con una sorpresa muy desagradable.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. No hagas ninguna locura Kate.-Sabine le agarra el hombro, proporcionándole una suave caricia. Kate no la mira, prefiera no hacerlo, porque no va a mentirla, no será capaz de hacerlo. No esta vez.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer Sabine, nadie va a impedir que pueda volver a empezar. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.-Nota un dolor fuerte en la garganta. Ella nunca ha tenido segundas oportunidades, no se lo han permitido, ni siquiera ella misma. Y ahora que quiere hacerlo, que puede hacerlo, nadie va a impedírselo, a pesar de que hace unas horas ha estado a punto de tirar la toalla. Ese Sawyer no va a ganar.

-Pues empiézala bien. Solo digo eso.-Sabine mira al frente, hacía la carretera. La ciudad presenta una estampa nublada. Nubes grises cubren parte del cielo y no falta mucho para que comience a llover.- Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué ayudas al señor Ford? Si tan mal tiene la pierna y no quiere cruzarse con Gabi, que vaya a otro hospital.-A Kate siempre la ha perecido que Sabine emplea una lógica infantil e ingenua. Tal vez porque no comprende hasta dónde pueden llegar algunas personas con tal de conseguir lo que creen que se merecen. Ella nunca lo entenderá. Solo alguien como ella y como Sawyer, pueden entender porqué hacen lo que hacen, porque no hacen lo que deberían hacer, porque todo es tan complicado en la mayoría de los casos. La gente como Sabine no puede entenderlo. Solo alguien que lleva tanto oído, tanto dolor, tanta pesadumbre detrás, como ellos llevan, puede comprenderlo.

-Solo son negocios.-Responde a la ligera.

-Bien. Te creo.-Sabine mira hacía la carretera y apoya sus manos en el maletín que sostiene, ahora que Kate parece haber levantado el pie del acelerador.

-No puedo negar que tienes un buen ojo Sabine.-Dice con una sonrisa divertida.- Aquello que decías sobre su aspecto….tenías razón.

-¡Oh Kate, por Dios! ¿No estarás pensando en…?

-¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse un poco?- La mira de nuevo y se centra de nuevo en la carretera. Sabine niega con la cabeza, mientras ella ríe.

-Que el señor nos coja confesados…

* * *

><p>Kate es la primera en bajarse del coche y Sabine la sigue hasta que están en el pasillo en el que se encuentran ambas habitaciones. La enfermera sigue caminando, pero Kate no la sigue. Sabine se da la vuelta y la ve parada frente a una de las puertas.<p>

-Es la siguiente.-Dice señalando hacía la puerta con el dedo. Mete la llave en la suya.

-¿Tu no vienes?-Pregunta Sabine algo temerosa. No le apetece vérselas con él a solas. Seguro que estará muy enfadado con Kate y lo pagará con ella.

-Solo un momento, tengo que comprobar algo primero. Seguro que está cabreado, suerte.

-Pero….

* * *

><p>La guía de teléfonos está abierta por la letra "h". ¿Cuántos hospitales hay en esa puta ciudad? Ha llamado al primero y no hay noticias de ella. Se pregunta porqué sigue haciéndolo, si sabe de sobra que no está en ningún sitio. Que se ha ido. Tal vez solo por el hecho de saber que está bien, que no le ha ocurrido nada.<br>Gira el rostro hacía la puerta. Ha escuchado murmullos. Cuelga el teléfono antes incluso de marcar y se levanta. Mucho antes de que pueda ponerse las botas, llaman a la puerta. Y al instante sabe que no es ella. La persona que está tras la puerta de su cuarto, ha llamado de forma insegura, casi con miedo, temiendo qué va a encontrarse detrás de aquellas paredes. Ella lo hubiera hecho con fuerza, segura y sin un ápice de temor. Porque algo de lo que se ha dado cuenta es de que ella no le teme. Es la única mujer que ha conocido, y ha conocido muchas, que puede ganarle, quedarse con todo, llevarle a su terreno, la única que le hace sentir vulnerable. Y la única a la que extraña de un modo que no comprende en absoluto.

Apenas la conoce. Apenas han comenzado a hablar. No entiende por qué se siente tan…..tan…unido a ella. Sí, eso es exactamente. Pero seguro que es por las similitudes que hay entre ellos. Los pasados que comparten, la mierda, el oído, el dolor. Seguro que en un par de días no se acuerda de cómo es su cara. Casi la ha confundido con una vagabunda desde el taxi. Aunque no la ha confundido, sabía que no era ella, solo quería que fuera ella. Solo deseaba que se montara con él en ese sucio taxi y volvieran a la habitación y que ella se pusiera a buscar a Cooper en internet si era lo que quería hacer, le daba igual, si lo buscaba en un mapa, por las señales de las constelaciones o por intuición criminal. Solo quiere que vuelva. ¿Por qué coño se siente de ese modo? Ella no puede gustarle, es bonita y sexy como el infierno, solo eso. Está caliente y necesita urgentemente echar un polvo. Si vuelve no piensa controlarse. Aunque seguro que ella le pegará una bofetada mientras lo intenta. Pero habrá que intentarlo.

-¡¿Quién es?- Pregunta mientras se abotona la camisa.

-Soy Sabine, señor Ford.-Frunce el ceño y se olvida de las botas. No va a abrir a esa loca.

-La que hacía falta.- Murmura algo alterado. Ha tenido suficiente con que la pecosa desaparezca como para que ahora la loca de los vampiros venga a tocarle los cojones.-¿Y qué coño quieres?

-¿Puede abrirme, por favor?-La voz de Sabine suena suplicante y algo temblorosa. Se asoma por la ventanilla, pero no ve nada.

-¡Si vienes de parte de la zorra de Gabi, pierdes tu tiempo!

-Vengo de parte de Kate.-Y no puede evitarlo. Abre la puerta de par en par y la sonrisa estúpida de Sabine es lo primero que ve. La aparta y mira hacia los lados, pero no está. La mira a ella, esperando que le diga algo.-Me ha dicho que tiene la pierna fatal. Solo he venido a echarle un vistazo.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunta agarrándola por los hombros con desesperación. Sabine se da cuenta de que quiere ajustar cuentas con ella. Aunque no sabe con certeza el tipo de cuentas que tienen que arreglar.

-Túmbese en la cama y súbase el pantalón. Solo será un momento.-Intenta entrar, pero él se lo impide. Sabine siente la fuerza que ejerce para no dejarla invadir su cuarto.

-¿Está bien?-Mierda, ¿Qué está haciendo? Le está preguntando a esa enfermera por ella. Tiene que decir algo ya….- Quiero decir, ahora que ha decidido irse supongo que te habrá dicho donde ha ido.-Gesticula como si estuviera feliz de la vida por su marcha. Sabine le mira de arriba abajo con sospecha.

-No. Pero si lo hubiera hecho no se lo diría.-Sonríe y él no parece captar la broma.

-Tengo que darle una cosa que…se ha olvidado.-Dice con indiferencia, evitando sus ojos. Sabine le mira de soslayo, intentado ver qué pasa por esa cabeza.

-Démelo a mí, yo se lo daré.-Dice divertida. Sawyer se está cansando de jugar con esta desquiciada.

-Debo dárselo yo.–Dice tajante.

-¿Y por qué?-Pregunta con parsimonia.

-Eso no te importa. ¿Vas a decirme dónde está de una jodida vez?

Kate ha dejado la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y ha sido testigo de todo el intercambio de preguntas y respuestas entre la enfermera y el cabreado sureño. Es todo lo que necesita saber. Se ha preocupado por ella, con lo cual es posible que no quisiera decir lo que dijo. Aunque obviamente no le dirá que vuelve por eso, sino por el dinero. Así que sale, cierra la puerta y camina los escasos metros que separan ambos cuartos. Sabine sigue con su maletín en la puerta, intentando sin existo que la deje entrar.

-¿Puedes dejar a la enfermera hacer su trabajo?-Kate se coloca frente a él, justo al lado de Sabine y se cruza de brazos mientras espera que entre dentro. Se queda parado, sin saber qué decir, sin poder dejar de mirarla, entusiasmado, anonadado por su presencia. No puede creer que haya echado tanto de menos es mirada orgullosa y fría que ahora le da. Respira profundamente y su boca se mueve sin que sea consciente de que está hablando.

-¿Kate?-Pregunta con la voz entrecortada. Nunca le había escuchado pronunciar su nombre de ese modo. Con ese tono, con esa suavidad. Sabine mira hacia otro lado, y Kate prefiere no mirarle.

-Podría haberte traído a Gabi, supuse que era mejor Sabine.-Contesta fríamente.

Prácticamente lo arrastra hasta la cama y se agacha para subirle el vaquero. Sawyer no deja de mirarla, increíblemente sorprendido de que esté allí. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla. Ella no le mira, solo hace parte de su trabajo como ayudante de Sabine que la mira de reojo y luego mira hacía él, que no parece demasiado preocupado por su rodilla.

-Está bastante mal. Después de haber sido dado de alta debería haber guardado reposo.

-Tenía que encontrar una cosa.-Dice mirándola a ella, sin prestar atención a su rodilla o a la enfermera. Kate levanta el rostro y por primera vez se atreve a mirarle. Lo que ve no le gusta en absoluto. Esa forma en la que la mira….. ¿Cuando ha ocurrido? Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.-No he tenido tiempo para el reposo.

-Pues ahora deberá tenerlo. Tengo algunas bolsas de hielo. Solo debe darle un golpe y ponérselas. La pierna estirada y nada de moverse. -Sabine sigue hablando, pero tiene la sensación de que habla para ella sola. Sawyer aparta sus ojos de los de ella y mira a la enfermera colgada, que no parece tan colgada hoy. Le falta el attrezzo del hospital, y su jefe fornicador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Pregunta como si realmente le preocupa ahora mismo.

-Creo que con tres días será suficiente.

-¿Tres días? No podemos perder tanto tiempo.-Dice mirándola a ella. Kate va a decir algo, pero Sabine habla por ella.

-Si no lo hace, tendrán que volver a operarle o cortarle la pierna.-La verdad es que no tiene muchas opciones, piensa. Se gira para mirarla a ella, que ahora está sentada en la cama junto a él.

-¿Cómo lo ves, Pecas?

-En tres días podremos tener toda la información que necesitamos. Aprovecharemos para estudiar un poco.-Dice divertida, a lo que Sawyer asiente.

-Bien. Tres días entonces.

-Deberás tomar un antiinflamatorio y seguir con tus medicamentos. Eso es todo.-Sabine cierra su maletín y se levanta para marcharse. Kate también lo hace, y ambas salen fuera.

-Gracias Sabine.

-Ahora me quedo más tranquila, aunque... no se…-Dice mirando hacía el interior.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunta Kate en un susurro, mientras cierra la puerta un poco.

-No parece tan peligroso cuando tú estás delante.-La enfermera le da una media sonrisa que ella corresponde mientras vuelve a abrir la puerta para entrar.

-Adiós Sabine.

-Buena suerte Kate.

El silencio reina en la habitación hasta que Kate golpea una de las bolsas heladas y se la ofrece. Después se sienta en la silla contigua, de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella mañana. No se ha quitada la chaqueta, ni parece que vaya a hacerlo. Saca su cartera de los pantalones y parece estar haciendo cálculos. Luego la ve sacar un mapa que ojea con sumo cuidado, ¿estará acaso eligiendo su próximo destino? No puede ni pensar en que vaya a marcharse de nuevo. Sawyer la mira de reojo. Pedir disculpas no es su fuerte, aunque sabe que debe hacerlo, pero no quiere parecer un estúpido, un blando. Así que empieza por lo fácil.

-¿Vas a aquedarte?-Kate se sorprende por la pregunta. Solo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que él decidiera hablar, si es que tiene algo que decir. Y parece que así es. Le mira, cubriendo las sensaciones que él hace nacer en ella.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que me quede?-No sabe porqué le pregunta eso. Pero por alguna razón necesita saber que la respuesta es sí. Aunque probablemente él no se lo diga.

-Chica, eso es algo que debes decidir tú.-Dice aportando su granito de arrogancia a la conversación.- Todo depende de cuánto necesites el dinero.

Kate frunce el ceño y se incorpora en la silla, metiéndose la cartera y el mapa en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-Ese es el problema, sabes cuánto lo necesito, así que, esa es la parte fácil para ti. Puedes echármelo en cara cuanto quieras, pero puedo asegurarte que mi necesidad no es tan grande como mi orgullo. Y no voy a dejar que otro hombre me humille y se jacte de mí.-Esto es algo que no podría soportar, que él la humillara, que se burlase constantemente de su situación y él lo sabe. Carraspea y comienza a hablar más tranquilo.

-Haremos una cosa. Para evitar el problema con ese jodido bolso, yo guardaré mi parte más la mitad de la tuya. El resto para ti. De ese modo, si decides irte otra vez, podrás llevarte lo que te corresponde.

Kate se balancea sobre sus propios pies, sopesando esa opción, parece un buen trato, sin embargo, se dirige hacia la puerta con paso firme. Sawyer deja la bolsa de hielo en la cama y se levanta, no va a dejar que se vaya otra vez. Kate se da la vuelta cuando nota como agarra su brazo.

-No te vayas.-No es lo qué dice sino cómo lo hace lo que más le sorprende. Algo se ha roto dentro de ella. Como si no pudiera escapar de su hechizo, de lo que provoca con su sola presencia. Es gracioso como ha caído en su juego. Como ha conseguido que sea él quién se lo pida, quién la necesite. Parece que las cosas están de su parte.

-¿Qué prefieres, hamburguesa de pollo o un perrito?-Pregunta divertida mientras le mira.

-¿Qué?

-Nos quedan muchas horas por estar aquí, voy a por un poco de comida. ¿Algo que necesites?-De repente se siente estúpido. Utilizado por la pecosa graciosa que intenta evitar reírse en su cara. La muy zorra se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo aquello. Así que la suelta, pero se acerca más a ella, invadiendo su espacio, respirando su aire. Su mirada la inquieta mientras recorre cada parte de su cuerpo con ella.

-Condones.-Dice mirándola a los ojos. Kate sonríe y luego abre la puerta, apartándose de él.

-A no ser que quieras hacer globoflexia con ellos, no veo para que vas a necesitarlos.

-¿Crees que quiero acostarme contigo? Solo estaba bromeando.-Si claro, solo es una broma.

-¿Hamburguesa o perrito?-Pregunta de nuevo para evitar pensar en los usos de los condones que no va a comprar.

-Trae de todo un poco.

-Me parece una buena idea. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cierra la puerta suavemente.

Mientras baja las escaleras una sonrisa estúpida se ha dibujado en su cara. Solo se permite unos segundos de esa sonrisa, enseguida se abrocha la chaqueta y continua caminando con un gesto más serio.

Sawyer se sienta en la cama y vuelve a colocar la bolsa de hielo sobre su rodilla maltrecha. Tres días en reposo, tres días juntos en aquel pequeño espacio. Ha sentido algo recorriendo su cuerpo al tocarla, al sentirla de nuevo tan cerca de él. Esa cosa extraña que sabe que ella también siente. Ahora recuerda aquello de no controlarse y se da cuenta de que está loco si no lo hace. Sabe que en cuanto toque esos labios y le correspondan, estará perdido.

Perdido para siempre…..


	11. Chapter 11

_Si que están un poco locos los del hospital, Andy...jajajaja...Nuevo capi y nuevas emociones...XD...Gracias por seguir ahí...(Todos mis comentarios son para ti, Andy, puesto que eres la única que comenta el fic y ya sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo hagas...) Besos._

**11. No tiene que ser tan difícil**

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long,_  
><em>because I know fine well that what I did was wrong<em>

_Este mástil astillado que estoy sosteniendo no me salvará por mucho tiempo,_  
><em>porque sé muy bien que lo que hice estuvo mal.<em>

Kate había regresado media hora después con dos bolsas cargadas de comida de la que ahora no quedan más que restos que ella comienza a recoger con sumo cuidado. No comprende cómo alguien tan menudo puede tener un estomago tan enorme. Y aunque sabe que ha intentado contenerse, no ha podido evitar mirarla mientras lo hace. Y seguro que ella se ha dado cuenta. Pero, ya está hecho, que piense lo que quiera.

Una vez que ha terminado de limpiar toda la basura que los dos han producido cierra la bolsa y la deja en la puerta de la habitación. Ya la tirará más tarde, tiene todo el día por delante para hacerlo. Sawyer ha cogido el mando de la tele y pasa los pocos canales que posee como si estuviera haciendo algo interesante, pero ella sabe porqué lo hace. En aquella habitación puede cortarse la tensión con un cuchillo, ella puede notarlo, al igual que lo ha hecho él, y aunque no es un tema a tratar entre ellos, mucho menos hoy, es obvio que alguien debe hacerlo, sino aquel trabajo como socios no va a acabar muy bien. Otra cosa que posponer, aunque si el tiempo sigue retrasándose, más tarde o más temprano esa conversación tendrá lugar. O lo que es aún peor, algo tendrá lugar. Ese algo en lo que no piensa perder el tiempo. Cuanto antes se ponga a terminar con aquello, antes podrá volver a respirar tranquila.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-Pregunta mientras él sigue evitándola. Esta sentado cómodamente sobre la cama. Parece poco interesado en hacer nada. Kate sigue en la silla, parece que ese es el único mueble que prefiere conocer de esa habitación. Sawyer levanta el mando a distancia y sigue buscando.

-Había pensado buscar algo de porno. Tal vez te apetezca otra cosa.- Sonríe abiertamente sabiendo lo mucho que puede llegar a molestarla ese tipo de comentarios. Ella se remueve en su silla e ignora su comentario y su sonrisa pícara. Si sigue el juego ya sabe a donde les llevará.

-Sabes que hablo del trabajo. He traído mi ordenador…-Dice mientras lo saca de un bolso del que Sawyer no se había percatado. Frunce el ceño y luego ve como lo sostiene entre sus manos. No va a volver a discutir sobre los métodos que utilice para llevarle hasta Cooper. Al fin y al cabo solo la está utilizando para que todo resulte más cómodo para él. Una cosa por otra.

-Vale. Aunque no me digas con que lo has pagado, prefiero no saberlo.-Deja el mando sobre la mesita de noche que está justo a su lado y se aparta ligeramente hacía el lado derecho de la cama. Kate mira dicho hueco y se da cuenta de que es una invitación, que por muy tentadora que resulte, no puede aceptar. Así que, coge el ordenador y se acerca hasta los pies de la cama. Se sienta en el extremo más alejado de él, no se acercara mucho. La pierna no le permite hacer muchos movimientos.

-Es mío, vivía conmigo antes de que tu aparecieras, supongo que eso te hace sentir más tranquilo. ¿No te importa que lo busque por internet?-Dije girando el rostro para mirarle. Parece frustrado, y no entiende por qué. Bueno, a decir verdad, si que lo entiende. Esperaba que ella se hubiera colocado a su lado, hombro con hombro. Pero no va a hacerlo. De repente cambia su expresión, casi como si hubiera notado que ella es consciente de esa invitación.

-No me importa pecosa, el trabajo duro vendrá después.

Sabía que diría algo así. Es la única forma que tiene de protegerse ante ella. Ante esa mujer menuda que le descoloca como ninguna ha hecho. Y ha conocido muchas. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, siliconadas o con sus atributos naturales. Pero solo esta, la que ahora se siente con el ordenador sobre sus rodillas y que le mira como si hubiera cometido un hecho terrible, solo ella, le hace sentir de ese modo que desconoce, porque nunca alguien a quien apenas ha contemplado, ha llegado hasta donde ella lo ha hecho. Y si eso no es para tener miedo, para estar loco de pavor, no sabe que lo será.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me dijiste que tenía que buscar a ese Cooper, solo eso…

-Yo no dije eso. Encontrarlo.-Se incorpora y sus ojos se vuelven oscuros. Es mucho lo que tendrá que hacer más allá de buscarlo, pero solo hay una cosa que no dejara que haga. Eso solo le compete a él. Y se da cuenta que solo el pensamiento de estar utilizándola en este juego sucio le hace querer vomitar. Debería haber elegido a esa Gabi, con ella no le hubiera importado llegar hasta donde fuera. Pero no con Kate. Bueno, digamos que no tiene mucha elección. Es todo o nada, y es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.- Con todo lo que el término supone. Y te dije, por si no lo recuerdas, que no iba a pagarte por meter su nombre en un buscador de internet. Los términos estaban claros.

-¿Le debes dinero? ¿Por eso quieres que lo haga yo?-Pregunta de forma inocente, aunque para él la pregunta carezca de cualquier atisbo de inocencia.

-Algo así. Pero no es de tu incumbencia. Solo quiero…

-Que le engañe.-Y esto le sorprende, parece que le ha calado, parece que ya va pillando de qué va todo esto.- ¿Quieres que me haga pasar por otra persona?-¿Es ahora cuando debería decirle que eso es lo que él hace? Y la respuesta es un simple y constante no. No puede contarle quién es, porque por primera vez no se siente orgulloso de quién es, de lo qué es y de lo que ha hecho. Y la culpa solo la tiene ella. Por ser quién es.

-¿Por qué no empiezas con el ordenador? Decidiremos paso a paso.-Contesta secamente. Ella vuelve a girarse para mirar la pantalla encendida y nota algo de confusión en su expresión.

-No me parece un plan muy elaborado.

-Tengo un plan. Y bastante elaborado. ¿Quieres empezar con esa cosa?

-No tienes que ponerte hecho una fiera. ¿Sabes que si no controlas tu temperamento podrías sufrir un infarto? ¿Por qué estás siempre ten alterado?

Comienza a teclear algo, mientras él no hace más que maldecir una y otra vez. La pecosa le está tocando otra vez los cojones, y eso no es nada bueno.

-¡Tú eres quien altera mis nervios!-Grita fuerte y se cruza de brazos como un niño enfadado. Kate le mira de reojo e intenta no sonreír. Cómo puede conocerle tan bien en tan poco tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda y vulnerable con alguien en toda su vida. Y es gracioso que este hombre sea el mismo que atropelló hace semanas. Y que en muchos aspectos no sea tan peligroso como quiere hacer parecer.

-A mí también me cuesta controlar mi genio, pero si respiras fuertemente y dejas la mente en blanco, te sentirás mucho mejor.-Dice en un tono suave pero con rin tintín que a él le suena más bien a burla.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.-Contesta secamente mientras mira hacía la pantalla y como la luz se refleja en su rostro.

-Tienes tres días.-Dice mientras le mira. Sawyer sonríe con burla y ella da una carcajada que inunda toda la habitación. En ese momento él coge una almohada y se la tira a la cara. Pero ella lo ve venir y se aparta. Kate le mira con el ceño fruncido, mientras amenaza con volver a tocar su maltrecha rodilla. Sawyer se aparta un poco y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Cada uno ocupa su sitio y la almohada recupera su lugar en la cama. Eso es todo lo que se pueden permitir, ir más allá sería demasiado para ambos.

-Buenos reflejos, pecosa.

-Yo que tu no volvería a intentarlo. Podrías necesitar más de tres días.-Dice mirando su rodilla que permanece oculta por la bolsa de hielo.

-Ja, Ja…-Responde burlón, aunque sabiendo que sería capaz de hacerlo.- ¿Crees que voy a hacer caso a esa enfermera chiflada? ¡Y una mierda!

-Claro que lo harás.-Kate le mira de nuevo tajante y deja el ordenador sobre la cama, parece que han empezado una nueva batalla y no piensa perder.

-No lo haré.-Su voz se vuelve seca y ruda. Kate reacciona girándose completamente para quedar situada justo frente a él.

-Dijiste que lo harías.-Le mira directamente a los ojos y él responde arqueando las cejas y colocando las almohadas con precisión.

-Pues he cambiado de opinión.

-No vas a moverte de esta cama.-Dice secamente y sin dejar lugar a discusión. Él vuelve a mirarla y se incorpora un poco para estar más cerca de su rostro colérico.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que dices?-Pregunta triunfante. Kate sonríe y se cruza de brazos tal y como lo había hecho él solo unos minutos atrás.

-Porque la próxima vez traeré a Gabi.

-No funciono muy bien bajo amenaza, cariño.

-Y yo quiero terminar cuanto antes con todo esto. Así que vas a estarte quietecito en la cama, te traeré comida, te ayudaré a levantarte….

-¿Vas a bañarme?-Pregunta divertido mientras la mira de arriba abajo. Kate vuelve a coger el ordenador y se aleja de él.

-Podrás hacerlo tú solo perfectamente.

-Entonces tendrás que comprarme algo de ropa.-Su ceño se frunce cuando vuelve a mirarle. ¿Qué se ha creído que es? ¿Su asistenta personal o algo así?- No me mires así….no suelo viajar con equipaje.

-¿Te compras ropa cada vez que llegas a una ciudad nueva?

-A veces tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por ese hombre del teléfono?-Maldita pecosa, siempre sabe donde darlas.

Había olvidado por completo a su socio. También ese teléfono que llevaba en el bolso el día del atropello. Y todo eso le hacer recordar la carta. Una carta que lleva en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y que no ha vuelto a leer desde ayer por la mañana cuando ella se había marchado. ¿La habrá leído? ¿Sabrá de su contenido?

-¿Qué hombre del teléfono?-Pregunta aparentando indiferencia.

-Había un teléfono en tu bolso….yo lo descolgué…y un tipo bastante cabreado comenzó a insultarte. Dijo que te habías largado con su pasta. ¿Ese dinero no es tuyo, verdad?

-Sí que lo es. Cada centavo me pertenece.

-¿Entonces porque ese hombre dijo eso?-Otra pregunta más y tendrá que echarla de la habitación. Parece un interrogatorio digno de una peli de policías y ladrones, no dos socios que quieren conseguir un mismo propósito: Empezar de cero. Aunque cada uno a su manera.

-¡¿Por qué cojones se supone que tengo que contestarte? Los dos tenemos claro por qué estamos aquí. Yo necesito encontrar a un tipo y tú dinero para empezar de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.-Dice secamente.

-Pues eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber el uno del otro. De todos modos solo es cuestión de días.

-Eso ya lo sé.-Responde algo dolida.

Y no sabe de dónde viene eso. Tampoco comprende cómo sus palabras dicen una cosa y los ojos que la miran expresan otra. Es como si diciéndolo en alto consiguiera que fuera más creíble para los dos. Esa mirada se intensifica por momentos y ella aparta el rostro para volver a la pantalla del ordenador. Sawyer tiene que decir algo antes de que se atreva a hacer lo que está deseando hacer desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en los suyos. Traga saliva y olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Pregunta a la ligera. Ella asiente sin decir nada, mientras sigue tecleando y las imágenes cambian. Al igual que lo hace la atmosfera que los rodea cada segundo.

-Bueno…. parece que no hay un solo Anthony Cooper por la zona. ¿Sabes si está casado? ¿Hijos? ¿A qué se dedica o dedicaba?-Sabe algunas cosas del tipo, pero no va a decírselas.

-Debe tener unos sesenta y pico, seguro que maneja pasta. Pero no sé nada más.

-Voy a mirar por aquí.-Levanta el rostro y comprende que quiere estar sola. Él también lo necesita. Más que nunca.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha. Parece que eso va a llevarte mucho tiempo.

-Has dicho que no tienes ropa.-Dice levantándose para ayudarle. Pero antes de que pueda tocarlo, él ya se ha incorporado y sus ojos vuelven a cruzarse. Se aparta de ella y se aleja hacía la puerta del baño. Kate ve con frustración lo qué hace y sabe que no solo lo hace por él, lo hace por los dos. Nunca le había costado tanto rechazar las insinuaciones de un hombre.

-Compre algo al salir de hospital, pero no me queda mucha limpia. Estas a un día de verme desnudo. –Dice con una sonrisa divertida mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta entreabierta. Ella sonríe levemente y le da la bolsa que ha comprado con algunos objetos de higiene.

-Eso es todo lo que deseo. ¿Por qué no pruebas a lavarla en la lavandería del motel?

-Estoy convaleciente.-Dice mirando su rodilla.

-Parece que vas a tener que pagarme horas extras.

-Creo que voy a pagarte suficiente. Cierra la puerta, no vayas a mirar donde no debes, pecosa.

-Por desgracia para ti no soy tan fácil de impresionar.-Dice mientras cierra la puerta del baño y vuelve a coger el ordenador.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-Responde para si algo malhumorado y casi en un susurro mientras abre el grifo de la ducha.

Horas después Kate ha salido un par de veces para comprar más comida y algo de ropa para Sawyer, tarea que le lleva más de lo esperado. Se ha olvidado de preguntarle su talla de pantalón y no recuerda haber comprado nunca ropa interior de hombre. Ha sido divertido, hasta que tiene que decidir por el color de las camisas. Solo le ha visto con dos colores, negro y azul claro, que es la que llevaba cuando la encontró en la cafetería. La que sigue llevando también aquella mañana. No parece haber comprado mucho. Así que opta por un par de camisas azules y otro par en colores más oscuros. De todos modos, que no se queje, no es su novia ni nada por el estilo como para andar recreándose en la actividad de comprar ropa para él. Que lo haga cuando se encuentre mejor.

Apenas puede respirar cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación cargada de bolsas. Cuando entra deja las bolsas de comida sobre la mesita y le tira a él la de la ropa sobre la cama. Una a una va sacando las diferentes prendas, parecen ser de su agrado. Kate le observa de reojo mientras echa un terrón de azúcar a su café. Hasta que saca la camisa negra y la mira como si fuese la cosa más horrible del mundo.

-¿Negra?-Pregunta con una expresión dudosa en su rostro. Kate mueve el café y le mira de soslayo.

-Es igual que la que llevabas el día del accidente. Supuse que te traería gratos recuerdos.-Responde divertida. Sawyer frunce el ceño, dejando la camisa sobre la cama. No recuerda cuando le ha visto con una camisa negra. Esa camisa estará en algún basurero de la ciudad, puesto que después del atropello no servía para nada. La observa allí sentada como si nada, mientras se bebe el café. Y entonces cae en la cuenta. Era ella. La persona que estuvo junto a él hasta que los médicos llegaron, era ella. La que sostuvo su mano y no dejó de hablarle, aunque no recuerda qué dijo.

-¿Cómo recuerdas como iba vestido si me viste en la cama del hospital, Doctora Burke?- Kate se queda petrificada con el vaso de café sobre sus labios, esquivando esa mirada inquisitiva que ahora presenta.

-¿Quieres café?

-Contéstame Kate.

-Salí del coche y estuve a tu lado hasta que la ambulancia te llevó. Ya te dije que fue un accidente. Aunque de haber sabido que tendrías tan mal genio, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de agarrar tu mano.-Kate nota como sus mejillas se sonrojan, no debería habérselo contado. Es una gran mentirosa, seguro que podría haber inventado cualquier escusa. Sin embargo, le ha dicho la verdad. La pura y sincera verdad.

-Gracias. Por la ropa.-Dice levantando la camisa negra. Aunque ella sabe que ese gracias no es solo por la ropa.- Deberíamos continuar la búsqueda mañana.

-Casi lo tengo…

-Es tarde. Vuelve a tu casa.

-Ya no tengo casa.-Dice dejando el vaso vacio sobre la mesita.-Si vuelvo él me encontrará.-Sawyer se sorprende de escuchar aquello de su boca y ella misma se da cuenta de que no lo ha pensado, lo ha dicho en voz alta.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, te prometo que me comportaré.

-No es necesario, tengo una habitación justo al lado. Llevo ahí desde anoche.-Se levanta y se coloca la chaqueta mientras se acerca hasta la puerta.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu coche? Podría reconocerlo y…

-He cambiado la matricula y está aparcado en la parte de atrás.

-¿Has cambiado la matricula? ¿Quién demonios te enseñó a hacer eso?

-He tenido que aprender rápido, Sawyer. Al igual que tú.

Sabe que eso es cierto y lamenta terriblemente que alguien haya tenido ese tipo de vida. Lo que más desea es que se quede y no solo por el sexo, quiere que se quede para distraerla, para sacarle esos demonios que la atormentan. Quiere que ella desee quedarse y al mismo tiempo desea que no lo haga. Es un sentimiento ambivalente y frustrante que no puede dejar de martillear su cabeza una y otra vez. Sin embargo, decir lo contrario es lo que toca. Y es eso justamente lo que hace.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-Sí. No hagas ninguna estupidez.-Dice mirando su rodilla antes de salir.

-Tú tampoco.

Kate cierra la puerta de su habitación y se tira en la cama. Mira hacía el techo mientras se quita las botas y oye el ruido sordo que provocan al chocar contra el suelo. Y se da cuenta de que hubiera deseado no haber tenido que dejarle solo. Pero no sabe si lo habría hecho por él o por algo mucho más profundo, mucho más íntimo que prefiere dejar de lado.

Enciende de nuevo el ordenador, debe seguir buscando, debe seguir investigando, lo hará aunque tenga que estar toda la noche despierta. Debe encontrar a Cooper y entregárselo en bandeja a Sawyer. Sabe muy bien que algo oscuro le lleva hacía ese tipo. Sabe que él lo busca por algo que no es demasiado bueno. Lo sabe, pero prefiere obviarlo, igual que deja de lado muchas otras cosas que también sabe. Cosas como el deseo que despierta en su cuerpo su simple aroma, un deseo que no debe dejar que pueda más que ella. Sabe que alguien como Sawyer solo le traerá más problemas de los que ya tiene. Y ella también puede traerle muchos más a él. Y piensa en Jason, en lo que sus celos enfermizos podrían hacerle si se entera de que está con ella. Si se entera de que ahora otro hombre la acompaña. No sería la primera vez que hace algo "por ayudarla", "por su bien", como le había repetido cantidad de veces los días siguientes tras dejar la prisión por su presunta implicación en la muerte de Wayne. Se pasa las manos por la cara como queriendo limpiar su rostro de todo aquello. Más difícil será limpiar su alma. Cada vez está más cerca de poder hacerlo.

-Vamos Anthony, ¿Dónde estás?

Sawyer ha apagado la tele, y se ha recostado sobre la cama. Son más de las once cuando escucha un coche que para. Una puerta que se abre y no puede por menos que levantarse con mucho cuidado y acercarse a su puerta. Sigue teniendo su arma. Parece que la pecosa no la ha extrañado en todo ese tiempo. Aunque sabe que tendrá que explicarle porqué ahora la tiene él. Se inventará cualquier cosa.

Abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza, manteniendo el arma en un segundo plano. Es solo un tipo gordo de pelo rizado, que viste una camiseta estúpida que dice "I Love Shih-Tzu ". El tipo se le queda mirando mientras intenta abrir la puerta de su habitación portando un enorme cubo de pollo frito. Sawyer hace un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección y el tipo le da una sonrisa amable.

-Una noche estupenda.-Dice con una sonrisa entrañable.

-Preciosa.-Responde él con disgusto.

El tipo frunce el ceño y él vuelve a su cuarto. No es él. No es ese hombre al que tanto miedo le tiene. No es ese Jason. Es solo un tío con su pollo frito. Inofensivo. Pero sabe que no va a dormir, ni esta noche, ni la siguiente, ni las que le queden por estar en aquel lugar despreciable. Mientras ella esté a una habitación de distancia y ese tipo buscándola por toda la ciudad, no va a pegar ojo.

¿Desde cuándo le preocupan a él estas cosas? La chica es una mujer adulta, puede valerse por sí misma. No es ninguna niñita estúpida. Pero a pesar de que sabe todo eso y mucho más, no puede evitar protegerla, aunque no sabe si haciéndolo se pone en peligro a sí mismo. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera le importa.

Sonríe divertido y mira hacía la cama. La colcha está algo alborotada del peso de su propio cuerpo. Puede imaginarla allí, sobre aquella cama, con sus rizos castaños desperdigados por la almohada, sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, sus piernas delicadas y finas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, su aliento, su voz, su olor. Cierra los ojos y se decide a moverse de aquel sitio. Coge la silla en la que ella se ha sentado durante todo el día y la acerca hasta la ventana. Se da cuenta de que si estuviera allí, tampoco iba a pegar ojo, pero al menos sería placentero.

Se sienta y pone la pierna sobre la mesita. El arma cerca. No hay un solo ruido, a excepción de su nuevo vecino que parece un poco patoso. Tiene la tele demasiado alta. Da unos golpes en la pared, no quiere distracciones si ese Jason aparece. Su orondo vecino parece darse por aludido, puesto que la televisión deja de sonar. El silencio vuelve de nuevo.

Va a ser una larga noche…Una de tantas.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias nuevamente a mis lectoras...Y ya que no lo he hecho antes, lo hago ahora...siento el lenguaje tan duro y lo mal hablado que son los dos...(Y el texto en general y Maya en particular..jejeje) pero considero que es algo innato al fic y a los propios personajes...Este capi es muy intenso y doloroso...duele ver lo cerca que están y lo mucho que intentan alejarse no solo físicamente...Espero que os guste...Gracias por seguir leyendo...XD_

**12. La última chica.**

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_La última chica, la última razón para hacer que esto durase tanto como pudiera._

Antes incluso de que pueda llamar a su puerta le ve. O al menos cree que es él. Sí, definitivamente es él. Tiene la cortina de su habitación ligeramente abierta y puede distinguir perfectamente cómo se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. La abre, dejandola de par en par y pasa al interior con el ordenador entre las manos. Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera se ha recogido el pelo y está descalza. Va a ponerse los calcetines perdidos.

Él se tira en la cama, como si no lo hubiera hecho durante toda la noche, y así parece ser. La mira de reojo y da un suspiro, mientras se cambia la bolsa de hielo desecha. Kate no entiende que hacía en la ventana si apenas son las cinco de la mañana y porqué no ha gritado al verla aparecer a esas horas por su habitación. No parece molesto porque le haya interrumpido el sueño y se da cuenta entonces de que no estaba durmiendo. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo? Le ha dado tiempo a guardar el arma en el cajón de la mesita, pero no quitarse de la ventana, lo cual significa que le ha visto y ahora tendrá que inventar algo rápido y convincente para salir airoso del interrogatorio al que va a someterle. Ahí va.

-¿Sawyer? ¿Que estabas haciendo en la ventana?-Como si pudiera adentrarse en su cabeza como una ardilla en su madriguera, ha descubierto lo que venía a continuación antes incluso de que ella lo dijera, lo cual le hace tener el tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro algo cansado y asqueado pueda contestarla como ella espera que haga.

-Vigilando que no te fueras.

Responde malhumorado mientras juega con la bolsa de hielo. Kate se sienta a su lado, esta vez no parece ser consciente de la proximidad de ambos y parece no importarle. No se aparta, deja que sus muslo derecho se roce con su pierna izquierda y entonces sabe que, tal y como había ocurrido la primera vez que la había tocado en aquel callejón mientras intentaba escapar por la parte de atrás de la cafetería, algo los conecta, pero esta vez es distinto, no es solo el deseo o la atracción sexual que puede sentir por una mujer bonita, el deseo de poseerla, de sentirla, de recorrer ese cuerpo que está tan lejos de su alcance y a la vez tan cerca.

Se pregunta si ella también lo ha sentido, si lo sintió la primera vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca, mucho más cerca que hoy. Se pregunta si sentirá esta cosa estúpida ella también. Y entonces una mirada rápida le dice que sí. Y también cómo se aleja un poco, solo unos milímetros. Suficiente para que eche de menos ese diminuto contacto entre ellos. No puede entender qué es lo que está haciendo comportándose de ese modo. No entiende cómo va a soportarlo mucho más.

-Ya te dije que no voy a ninguna parte.

Responde con un tono de voz que nunca antes había odio salir de su garganta. Como si no tuviera escapatoria. Y sabe que son las cinco de la mañana, que están a medio camino entre las emociones y sensaciones de la noche anterior y las nuevas que fluyen cada segundo que pasan juntos. Y sabe que si se acerca, que si agarra su rostro con ambas manos, si acaricia sus labios suavemente y saborea su boca, ella no le apartará. Y solo está a un par de movimientos de poder hacerlo. También sabe que puede ganarse una buena bofetada posteriormente y que después querrá algo más de ella, y ella deseará algo más de él, que ni ella va a darle, ni él puede entregarle. Así que se queda mirando su espalda, la camiseta blanca que cubre su cuerpo y se hunde en su trasero, sus rizos castaños y la curva de su cintura, esa que como un auténtico gilipollas está deseando rodear con sus brazos. Solo por el placer de hacerlo. De tenerla un poco para él, sabiendo de antemano que nunca será suya, ni él de ella.

-Por si acaso.-Dice con disgusto mientras acomoda los brazos tras la nuca.

-Creo que he encontrado algo.-Le muestra el ordenador para que comprenda el motivo de su visita, aunque ahora que está allí se da cuenta de que podría haber esperado a que llegara el día y no sabe muy bien qué hace allí. Sawyer la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Por supuesto no espera que le diga que ha venido a verle a él, o que se muere por echar un polvo. Hubiera sido mucho más descarado si no se tratara de ella. Con cualquiera no se comería tanto el tarro, iría directo al grano y no se pensaría dos veces desnudarla y demostrarle sus habilidades bajo las sábanas. Y es precisamente ese reparo lo que más le impresiona, el autocontrol, lo mucho que está aguantando está tensión que va a acabar con él. Seguro que va a recuperarse perfectamente del atropello, lo que no sabe es si va a volver a recuperar su cordura.

-Son las cinco de la mañana. ¿Has estado con ese bicho encendido hasta ahora?

-Y tú asomado a la ventana.-Ha levantado tanto la voz que él frunce el ceño, pero no va a contestarla.-No cuestionemos lo que ha estado haciendo cada uno con su tiempo. He estado adelantando trabajo. De todos modos no estoy segura de que tenga nada. Tal vez si le echas un vistazo…-Vuelve a fruncir el ceño y mira la pantalla sin mover un ápice su cuerpo todavía tendido sobre la cama.- No pongas esa cara, no estabas haciendo nada importante.

-Si era o no importante lo decido yo.-Responde malhumorado mientras se sienta y se acerca hasta donde está. Su hombre toca ligeramente el suyo y la mira dándole un golpe seco que hace que ambos se muevan. -Y sí que lo era.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Hasta que no tenga toda la pasta no me iré. ¿De acuerdo?-Le devuelve el golpe y aunque le gustaría decirle que desearía poder marcharse ahora mismo y olvidar que alguna vez han cruzado sus caminos, se calla, porque eso solo hará las cosas mucho más difíciles entre ellos. Prefiere obviar que está sin camiseta y que puede ver su torso desnudo y bronceado. No va a decirle que se cubra, porque eso solo hará que su orgullo gallito aumente y que empiecen de nuevo las insinuaciones sexuales que no podrá soportar hoy. Y se jura a si misma que mañana dejará de pensar en él como algo que podría estar disfrutando sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Podría aprovechar esos días para algo más que insinuaciones y jueguecitos verbales. Podría hacer muchas cosas, ambos podrían hacerlo. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si se deja llevar una sola vez? Si deja que sea su mente quien mande y no ella. Dejar volar el deseo y complacer el anhelo incompresible que siente por él.

-¿A qué tengo que echar un vistazo?-Pregunta mientras ve como le mira. Y por dios que si sigue haciéndolo tendrá que besarla. Ella le señala la pantalla y la luz de la misma se refleja en sus ojos azules o verdes, ya no sabe de qué color son y ni siquiera es algo importante. Sawyer se rasca el hombre derecho mientras ve un montón de letras y algunas fotos en un artículo de prensa que tiene fecha de hace unas semanas. Parece una fiesta de cumpleaños o algo así. Hay muchas fotos, muchas de ellas con años de antigüedad. Kate le señala algunas mientras le hace un pequeño resumen de lo que ha descubierto.

-Mira. Creo que es un poco mayor. Es un empresario que se trasladó a vivir aquí hace unos quince años. Es uno de los propietarios más importantes de este Estado. El club de golf es suyo. Tiene acciones en el equipo de rugby de la ciudad y el club de caza lleva su nombre.

-¿Pone desde donde se traslado? ¿De dónde venía cuando llegó a Tallahassee?

-Aquí dice que intentó, sin suerte, crear su imperio en Florida, Los Ángeles, Alabama…

-¿Alabama?-Pregunta mientras traga saliva y aunque no la mira ahora, sabe que la oscuridad ha vuelto a sus ojos. Nota la tensión de sus músculos y su respiración acelerada.

-Sí, eso dice.-Responde suavemente y algo confusa.

-¿Qué más dice?

Su voz se ha vuelto ronca, seca, ha dejado la broma, el coqueteo y está a miles de kilómetros de allí. No solo de aquella habitación o de ella, también de aquella ciudad. El tiempo y el espacio han dado un giro de 360 grados y ella no está dentro de ese tiempo y de ese espacio. Ha desaparecido, aquello que los había acercado se ha evaporado en solo unos segundos. Y al mirarle ahora, mientras intenta evitar una emoción que desconoce y que no fluye, porque él no quiere que lo haga, sabe que guarda algo dentro que le hace ser lo que es. Que le hace ser Sawyer, cuando en realidad sabe que ese no es su nombre. Y se pregunta de dónde lo ha sacado y que tendrá que ver con esa carta, ese hombre llamado Anthony Cooper, Alabama y grandes cantidades de dinero guardadas en un bolso como único equipaje que llevar de un lado a otro.

-Por lo visto no se le conoce esposa, ni hijos. Está soltero y vive solo en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Hay una foto de su casa. ¿Crees que es él?

-No lo sé. Necesito….fechas.-Parece aturdido y se levanta para escapar de algo que ella desconoce pero que quiere saber, necesita saber. Así que antes de que se vaya le agarra del brazo.

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo he visto a este hombre antes.-Vuelve a sentarse y mira la pantalla, la foto que señala. Es de una cacería. Se ve al supuesto Cooper con un hombre que pasa de los cuarenta. Ambos sonrientes y mostrando las piezas recogidas en una jornada con muy buenos resultados. Y ahora sí que no entiende nada. No puede ser que ella le conozca. Sería más que dramático.

-¿A Anthony Cooper?

-No. El tipo calvo que está a su derecha en la foto, ¿ves?

-¿Es uno de tus novios?-Rompe la tensión y sonríe cerca de su rostro. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y da gracias a quién tenga que darlas por devolverle de nuevo las ganas de meterse con ella.

-No, idiota. Pero le he visto….-Dice sin perder la sonrisa burlona.-¿Donde le he visto?-Se pregunta casi para sí misma. Sawyer respira agradecido de que al menos, si ese tipo es el verdadero Sawyer, no le conozca. Le da igual si conoce al otro.

-No es ese al que buscamos, pero si estás interesada se llama….-Se acerca a la pantalla y lee la reseña que aparece escrita bajo la fotografía.-"El señor Cooper y su amigo John Locke disfrutando de un domingo de caza en las propiedades del empresario en enero del año pasado".

-Locke…-Repite como un mantra. Sawyer la mira, no está prestando atención, solo parece perdida en su mente buscando el rostro de ese tipo calvo en el fondo de su cabeza.

-Me estás cabreando pecosa. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

-¡¿Puedes callarte? John Locke…-Y de repente se gira y sonríe. Cómo si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.- ¡Ya está! Estaba en el hospital….-Y esto sí que no lo espera. Ese condenado sitio parece girar en torno a cada uno de sus pasos desde que llegó a esta ciudad y refunfuña, una y otra vez y no llega a entender porqué ella no deja de sonreír a pesar de que él está molesto como el infierno.

-¿Otro matasanos? ¡No pienso volver a ese puto hospital…!-Y Kate niega con la cabeza y se levanta. Dando vueltas por la habitación. No sabe cómo va a explicarle de qué le conoce sin tener que tocar algún aspecto de su vida. No quiere ese tipo de confianza entre ellos, no quiere que sepa la realidad de su vida, todo lo de su madre. Pero se da cuenta de que ya debe saberlo. Gabi le habrá contado cada detalle. Así que se para en seco y le mira.

-Cuando mi….Mi madre murió de cáncer hace un año. Él estaba también en ese hospital.-Y Sawyer ve como sus ojos brillan, tal vez porque todo está demasiado fresco en su memoria. Tal vez porque, al igual que a él, le cuesta entender qué ha hecho para estar tan sola. Qué clase de pecados ha cometido en otra vida para que en esta tenga que ser tan desgraciada. Y se siente más cerca de ella de lo que jamás ha estado de nadie. Y la urgencia anterior por besarla sucumbe ante el deseo de poder abrazarla, de hacerla entender que no ha hecho nada malo para que su existencia haya sido tan perra. Es solo que a veces la vida se ceba con algunas personas, y por desgracia, a ella le ha tocado. Al igual que a él.

-¿Y?-Pregunta en un susurro, porque no entiende que tiene que ver ese John Locke con todo aquello.

-Puedo encontrarlo, Sabine podría darme su dirección…

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a decirle?-Está furioso porque todo se le va de las manos. Y aquello que era solo asunto suyo, ahora tiene que compartirlo con ella. Y siempre ha estado solo, compartir no es su fuerte. Ella lleva las riendas de este destartalo entresijo y toda la culpa es suya por pensar con la entrepierna y no tener un poco de sentido común. Fue él quien le ofreció el trabajo, ahora tendrá que aguantar lo que le caiga.

-Si me dijeras exactamente porqué lo buscas, él podría darme alguna pista sobre qué clase de hombre es…-Kate intenta razonar con él, sabiendo de antemano que será tarea más que árdua.

-Yo se qué clase de hombre es. Si es él, solo necesito su dirección.-Tajante, directo y firme. No va a ceder. Tiene un objetivo y de repente le odia al comprender qué hace ella allí. Cuál es su papel, qué parte del juego le toca desarrollar y en que parte queda fuera. -Me parece que no. Vamos por nuestra cuenta. No pienso aguantar a nadie más, contigo tengo suficiente.-Y por supuesto, hiriente. Le resulta tan fácil hacerlo…. Solo tiene que colocar las palabras en el lugar correcto y listo. Pero ella puede con esto y mucho más. Y no piensa dejar que crea que le afecta. No va a darle esa satisfacción.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no sé nada sobre el asunto que te trae entre manos con ese tipo? ¿Y si quieres matarlo?-Esto último es lo que le da más miedo. Y sabe que hay una palabra que le da todavía más miedo y que no piensa pronunciar en voz alta, pero que recorre su mente a una velocidad ultrasónica: Venganza. Hay algo en esa carta que no encaja, pero sabe que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas. Ese Cooper no es un viejo amigo de su familia, no es alguien a quién uno desea volver a ver para darle un abrazo cariñoso. Ese hombre es alguien que le ha hecho llegar hasta allí, que le ha hecho buscarle, arriesgar su vida y perder parte de su fortuna. Ese hombre le ha hecho perder parte de su vida buscándole. Ese hombre…..no se llama Anthony Cooper.

-¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?-Kate nota su barbilla temblando y traga saliva al comprobar que tal vez eso es a lo que ha venido. Está allí para matarlo. Sus ojos fríos y más oscuros que nunca le dicen que eso es exactamente lo que hará. Pero después algo cambia y lo que ahora contempla le dice que tal vez no tenga la fuerza que debería para hacerlo. Y eso seguramente es lo que más teme. Teme tenerlo delante y no poder hacerlo. -Tú no apretarás el gatillo. En ese caso lo haré yo. Solo tienes que hacer que muerda el anzuelo.-Y se queda tan ancho y ella no sabe dónde colocarse de entre los espacios que hay en aquella habitación. Sabía que no se lo pondría fácil, que todo aquello consistía en mucho más que buscar un nombre en una gran ciudad. No era solo eso, y ahora lo sabe con certeza. La ha estado utilizando desde el principio y no ha tenido lo que hay que tener para decirle cuál era realmente su labor a desempeñar.

-¿Así que yo soy el cebo?-Pregunta sin dejar de mirarle y levanta la barbilla para que comprenda que está harta de lidiar con tipos como él. Mentirosos, orgullosos y capaces de todo con tal de lograr lo que quieren. Y se da cuenta de que nadie nunca la ha tratado de esa forma tan sucia como él lo hace ahora. Como si fuera algo de usar y tirar. Como si fuera capaz de hacer todo y más por unos miles de dólares. Y es ahora cuando sabe qué clase de persona cree que es. Alguien como él, sin escrúpulos, sin conciencia, sin nada que le haga retroceder y pensar dos veces antes de actuar.

-Parece que lo vas entendiendo.-Responde secamente y no puede aguantarle la mirada. Se gira para coger una revista que tiene encima de la cama. Pero antes de que pueda abrirla, ella se la arrebata y la tira contra la pared de enfrente, algo que le coge desprevenido. Está furiosa y observa como su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo vertiginoso mientras sus ojos verdes y brillantes se clavan en los suyos.

-¡¿Y cuando ibas a decírmelo?

-No te ha hecho falta, lo has averiguado tu solita. Eres una chica lista.-Intenta levantarse, pero ella se lo impide, tirándole de nuevo sobre la cama. Y es increíble que aquello le esté poniendo a cien. Frunce el ceño y la mira de arriba abajo lamiéndose los labios en el proceso. Sonríe y ella siente que está a punto de estallar. Y tiene que controlarse mucho para no darle un puñetazo en toda la boca o mordérsela de puro deseo.

-¡Ese no era el trato!-Dice mientras se aleja de él y se coloca el cabello.

-¡Joder, Kate! ¡Claro que lo era! Tú buscas al tipo y nada más. Lo que ocurra después, el porqué lo busco no te importa y no necesitas saber nada más.

-¿Tiene que ver con esa carta que guardas?-Sonríe abiertamente y apoya la cabeza contra la pared de la habitación esperando su respuesta. El tema de la carta había tardado mucho en salir, pero nadie dijo que no fueran a tener esta conversación. Ella sabe que esa carta significa mucho para él, sabe donde hacerle daño y él también a ella.

-Ha sobrado algo de comida, ¿quieres un poco?-Cambia de conversación, mientras se mueve por la habitación hasta la mesita donde reposan los recipientes de comida de esa noche. Abre uno, algo con arroz y mete el tenedor. Ella le ignora y sigue metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

-Estoy casi segura de que no hiciste lo que dice que hiciste.-Mastica a toda velocidad el arroz y abre una lata de cerveza de la que da un trago. No la mira, porque si lo hace descubrirá el dolor en sus ojos. Y no tiene otra manera de afrontar aquella conversación que no sea hiriéndola, es la única forma que conoce. Tiene que protegerse, tiene que protegerse de ella.

-Pareces muy segura de ti misma, supongo que es algo bueno cuando tienes que hacer que el mundo crea que eres inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿no?-Ahora si la mira y ella no se aleja.

-Soy inocente.

-Ya, claro. Lo haces genial. Hollywood se está perdiendo una auténtica promesa.

-Me es lo mismo si me crees o no. Solo sé que esa carta no es para ti, eras…solo eras un niño pequeño cuando la escribiste.

-Déjalo ya, Kate. Es suficiente.

-¿Por eso le buscas? ¿Por eso te haces llamar como él?

-¡¿Quién cojones te ha dado permiso para que la leyeras?

-Solo….

-¿Solo qué?

-Si me dejas, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No necesito tu maldita ayuda. Ni la tuya, ni la de nadie. Si no me hubieras atropellado, yo mismo habría hecho el trabajo. Pero esta es tu penitencia, la tuya y la mía. Soportarnos, aguantarnos, de la mejor forma posible. Hasta que consiga terminar lo que vine a hacer aquí. Y vas a ser mi socia, porque así lo decidiste. Lo hiciste el mismo día que me agarraste la mano mientras llegaban las ambulancias. El mismo día que me robaste mi bolso y te lo llevaste a casa, el mismo día que te hiciste pasar por la doctora Burke solo para tantear tus pasos. Lo siento, preciosa, todos tenemos que pagar un precio para lograr lo que queremos, este es el tuyo.

-Habla por ti. Yo no tengo que pagar ningún precio por nada. Supongo que tendré que contratar a Gabi para que me dé información sobre ti.-Eso le hace recordar que no es ella la única que se está escondiendo de alguien.

-Es la ventaja de tener pasta.

-No todo gira en torno al dinero, Sawyer. Hay otras cosas. Cosas mucho más importantes que eso que tanto guardas.

-Lo único que me importa es ese dinero. Es todo cuanto tengo.-Y fin de la conversación. Apoya las piernas sobre la mesita y bebe otro trago de cerveza hasta que la lata está vacía. Abre otra en el mismo momento en el que ella abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. -¡Te veo luego, supongo!-Grita mientras la habitación retumba por el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

...Y las horas pasan, y la noche llega, pero ella no lo hace. Y otra vez se da cuenta de que es posible que tenga que salir a buscarla. Da vueltas por la habitación, se cambia de camisa dos veces y busca a tientas algo que ver en la tele. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Y si ese Jason la ha encontrado? ¿Y si le ha hecho daño y ahora está sola y muerta de miedo? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan hijo de puta? La verdad es que ella no le pone las cosas muy fáciles. Pero por Dios que no se perdonará si vuelve herida y mucho menos si no vuelve. Y eso que está noche pensaba dormir algo más que la anterior.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!

En ese momento la puerta se abre y le tira las llaves a las manos. Se ha llevado las llaves de la habitación y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Estaría mirándole las tetas, seguro.

-Tengo su dirección. La de John Locke. No vive muy lejos. A unas horas por la autopista sur.-Y se siente orgulloso de ella por ser capaz de hacer estas cosas. Por hacer de buenas a primeras algo tan complejo, sencillo y fácil. Frunce el ceño y chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro, para que salga de su ensoñación. Parpadea y ella coge el ordenador de nuevo para comprobar algunos datos en un mapa.

-¿Qué vamos a decirle? Además no puedo moverme.

-Creo que no manejas muy bien el cara a cara. Lo haré yo.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?-No tiene la menor duda de que lo hará.

-Sí, estoy segura. He mentido muchas veces. Se ocultar perfectamente el miedo, el dolor, y muchas otras cosas. Se me da bien hacer ver a los demás algo que no soy.-Dice de forma significativa en referencia a su conversación anterior. Sabe que tiene que disculparse, pero no está acostumbrado a esto.-Puedo ser una dulce y educada ex-empleada.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿cuándo lo preparamos todo?

-No sé si has captado todo lo que he dicho. Iré yo sola.

-Ni hablar. Somos un equipo.

-No somos un equipo Sawyer, no somos nada. Quiero terminar cuanto antes y tú todavía no puedes moverte.

-Me quedaré en el coche.

-Lo siento amigo, otra vez será.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte si mi.

-Sí que lo haré. No has dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, ni te enterarás en cuanto te tomes tu medicación. No podrás aguantar otra noche tras la ventana como James Stewart en esa película….-Dice divertida, poniéndose un dedo sobre la frente. -¿Cómo se llamaba?

-La ventana indiscreta, de Hitchcock.-Responde él cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-Eso..

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú te diviertes con el calvo.

-No creo que sea muy divertido.

-¿Sabes que podría atarte y obligarte a permanecer en esta habitación?

-Te creería si estuvieras al cien por cien, pero con esa pierna tan mal. No te arriesgarás a hacer nada de eso.

-Incluso con la pierna así puedo hacer muchas cosas la mar de interesantes.-De vuelta a las insinuaciones y ese es el código que los comunica, que hace que olviden discusiones anteriores. El código que marca el inicio de una tregua entre ellos. Kate cierra el ordenador y le mira. Quiere ver si es tan gallito como parece y retarle.

-Ilústrame. Soy toda oídos.-Dice acomodándose en la silla.

Sawyer se quita la camiseta y la tira sobre la cama. Comienza a dar unos pasos en su dirección y puede sentir como su corazón se acelera, como sus mejillas se tornan ardientes y como su boca se seca. Y justo cuando cree que algo va a suceder, él gira sus pasos y sonríe.

-Voy al baño, cuando salga, será mejor que te hayas ido...O te ataré.

* * *

><p>Abre la puerta del baño y se apoya en el marco para dirigirse hacia la cama. Pero algo le detiene. La puerta está cerrada, la habitación en silencio si no fuera porque "Esplendor en la hierba" con Natalie Wood y Warren Beatty ocupan la pantalla de aquel televisor. Cuando había entrado en el baño la televisión estaba apagada y no hubiera tenido puesto ese canal, mucho menos esa película.<p>

Y entonces mira en la cama. Y los rizos castaños desperdigados por la almohada le indican quién ha sido la que ha colocado aquella película. Kate duerme sentada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada al cabecero y algo ladeada hacía la izquierda. El mando a distancia está sobre su mano derecha. Se ha quedado dormida mientras veía aquella película, que él también ha visto en muchas ocasiones, aunque se librará de tener que contárselo. Parece que esta noche no va a dormir solo y eso le hace sentir aliviado. No solo no tendrá que salir corriendo y esconderse en su coche antes de que ella se monte en él, tal y como había pensado, no iba a dejar que se marchara sola, sino que también, a su lado, ese Jason se lo pensará antes de volver a tocarla. No tendrá que esperar a que aparezca.

Se acerca por el otro lado, la pierna está mucho mejor y apenas siente un leve dolor cuando se sienta en el lado de la cama que ella ocupa. Le quita el mando a distancia de las manos con sumo cuidado. En ese momento da un leve suspiro y mueve la nariz, pero nada más. No quiere tocarla, pero tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere que mañana tenga un dolor insoportable en el cuello. No puede dejar que duerma en esa postura. Así que se acerca y la agarra por la cintura, ha dado un respingo, pero nada más.

-No…..  
>-Shhh…Duerme Kate.<p>

Acerca la colcha hasta cubrir su cuerpo y la observa unos segundos antes de coger de nuevo el mando a distancia y apagar el televisor. Se tumba en la cama y le da la espalda, prefiere no tener que mirarla, será mucho más fácil de ese modo. Cierra los ojos, pero le es casi imposible evitar pensar en la mujer que duerme a su lado. Puede escuchar su respiración y el cálido aroma que emana de ella.

-Me cago en la puta…..-Se gira y la mira de nuevo, levantando levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro.-Esta es la peor tortura que he tenido que pasar en mi puta vida. Pecosa de los cojones.

Ella no se mueve y él vuelve a darse la vuelta. Siente como sus parpados pesan. Parece que tenía razón, los medicamentos están empezando a hacer efecto. En solo unos minutos el sueño le vence. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que va a dormir a pierna suelta, nunca mejor dicho.


	13. Chapter 13

_Este capítulo lo he dividido en dos partes por su gran contenido emocional y porque terminaba por ser demasiado extenso. Sawyer y Kate cada vez están más cerca y los dos son muy conscientes de que algo se está cociendo entre ellos. ¿Serán capaces de seguir ignorando por más tiempo esas emociones?_

_En este capi conocereis a un personaje nuevo de la historia, en realidad es un viejo conocido para todos..Uno de mis personajes favoritos y, a quién en mi opinión, la serie no trato con justicia (Creo que por eso siempre lo meto en mis fics, aunque sea con un pequeño papel). _

_Gracias chicas por seguir comentado y leyendo el fic...Besos._

**13. El primer error. (Primera parte)**

_First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_

_El primer beso contigo, la primera vez que me sentí conectado a algo._

Enciende la calefacción del coche mientras espera a que baje. La temperatura ha bajado fuera durante la noche o las escasas horas que han pasado desde que salió de su cuarto, entró en el suyo y no volvió a salir hasta que algo la había despertado a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y se desperezó tocándose las mejillas calientes y suaves. Solo que no pudo estirarse como hacía cada mañana porque alguien más estaba en la cama. Alguien que ni se había inmutado cuando unos de sus pies habían rozado su pierna desnuda bajo las sabanas. Ese alguien que dormía sin camiseta, por no cambiar de costumbres, de espaldas y con ambos brazos bajo la almohada.

Apenas se había atrevido a mirar bajó las sabanas, y se enfadó consigo misma al haber pensado siquiera en una posibilidad factible de que aquello hubiera tenido lugar. A pesar de eso, respiró aliviada al ver que estaba totalmente vestida. Lo cual significaba que solo habían dormido juntos, no habían pasado de eso. Por supuesto que no, tendría que estar muy ebria para dejarse enredar por él. También está vestido, al menos de cintura para abajo, unos bóxers blancos que dejaban ver a la perfección los contornos de su trasero y su piel bronceada. Se da cuenta de que lleva más tiempo del necesario mirándole y tira de la sabana para cubrirle y cubrir así su descaro.  
>En ese mismo instante había sentido una gran angustia. No quería despertarle y que se burlara de ella por haber dormido con él, no quería sus insinuaciones sexuales y todo aquello que diría si abría los ojos y la veía allí.<p>

Le había escuchado respirar fuertemente, lo que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido ¿o solo se lo estaba haciendo? Se había quitado la colcha con mucho cuidado y había recogido sus botas. Había echado un último vistazo al hombre que yacía en la cama de esa habitación horrible y que se ha quedado estancada en los años setenta. Se había repetido a si misma que no podrá aguantar mucho, no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo más a aquello que la atrae y la llama constantemente y que se ha hecho más evidente en los últimos días que han compartido. Sabe que si uno de los dos se decide a dar un paso adelante el otro no pondrá reparos en seguirle. Y cada paso que den les llevará a algo que desconoce y que teme más que cualquier otra cosa. Camina de puntillas hasta la puerta, con las botas en la mano derecha.

Y así había llegado a su habitación, se había dado una ducha, cambiado de ropa y estudiado el mapa con detenimiento. De esa guisa estaba cuando había llamado a su puerta gritándole desde dentro que le quedaban un par de minutos.

...Y ahora está en ese coche con la radio a todo volumen, la calefacción alta, mientras observa de reojo el lento caminar, pero más que seguro, del hombre que infunde mayores temores y deseos en ella. Ese que ahora abre la puerta del copiloto y se tira en el asiento como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Buenos días "Natalie" ¿Has dormido bien?-Kate frunce el ceño mientras le ve sonreír al mismo tiempo que coloca un cigarrillo en la esquina de su boca, con ese aire de suficiencia que tanto le caracteriza. Capta la indirecta desde el momento en que pronuncia el saludo. Natalie Wood, le está diciendo que recuerda perfectamente que durmió con él y ya sabía que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordárselo.

-Parece que la pierna está mejor. Pero has tardado más que una chica acicalándote.-Le quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tira por la ventanilla.-Nada de nicotina en mi coche.-Guarda el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se coloca el cinturón.

-Todavía estoy un poco lento. Podrías haberme ayudado con mi baño, no esperaba que salieras corriendo antes de asearme. Pensé que querrías verlo.-Sigue intentando picarla, y claro, a ella no le hace falta mucho para saltar, para darle una réplica, esa que él espera y que ella está acostumbrándose a darle.

-¡Me quedé dormida!, ¿de acuerdo? No fue intencional..No pretendía….

-¿Echar un polvo?-Responde con una sonrisa pícara, mientras recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus inmensos y profundos ojos azules. Es curioso cómo pueden cambiar de color según su estado de ánimo. Kate prefiere no mirarle. Arranca el coche, dispuesta a iniciar su viaje.

-No quería eso…que te quede claro. No quiero acostarme contigo y no va a pasar.-Sawyer sonríe como si ella no se lo creyera al decirlo. Y esto hace que se enfurezca aún más. Le mira y ve como se acomoda en su asiento y no puede evitar pensar en darle un buen puñetazo en la barbilla, partirle un poco el labio y bajarle los humos. Pero sabe que él no se estará quieto, la acorralará y muy probablemente acabara bloqueándola con su cuerpo, volverá a sentir su aliento cerca, su respiración y todo lo demás apretándose contra ella, y claro, si eso vuelve a ocurrir, sabe muy bien que esta vez, no tendrá escapatoria.

-Si en algún momento cambias de idea, solo tienes que preguntar.-Otra vez esa sonrisa que está empezando a odiar. Como si supiera todo sobre las mujeres y ella estuviera en su lista de conquistas.

-Crees que todas las mujeres quieren acostarse contigo y piensas que soy como todas esas mujeres a las que te habrás tirado. Pues te equivocas, no soy de esas que se rebajan ante un hombre y suplican atenciones.

Y él lo sabe. No es como ninguna otra. Porque seducir es su trabajo, su vida, su arte y puede hacerlo con cualquiera, es fácil, sencillo, rápido y sin complicaciones, pero ella…Está lejos de ser algo como eso. Es precisamente por ese temor de que sea algo distinto, que se sienta distinto, que no se atreve a seducirla como ha hecho antes con tantas otras. Así que se ciñe al juego de meterse con ella y escuchar sus replicas que suenan a respuesta barata sacada de catálogo o de un libro de consejos femeninos. Ella no se cree lo que dice, pero decirlo le resulta mejor que callar. Si se calla, él gana. Y está claro que no va a dejarse ganar.

-No, ya me he dado cuenta de que tienes bastante aguante. Lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que yo estoy aguantando.-Y esto es lo que él hace, su manera de quitar hierro al asunto.

-Eres patético. ¿Solo piensas en sexo?

-Constantemente.

-Increíble.

-¡Oh, vamos Kate! No eres ninguna mojigata. Podríamos divertirnos un poquito, solo eso.-Dice dándole un codazo cariñoso en el brazo.- Hasta que terminemos el negocio. Unos besitos, un poco de magreo, ya sabes. Podría ser divertido.-Y lo dice porque sabe que ella no cederá tan fácilmente. Kate le mira, se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha salido del aparcamiento aún. Le mira del mismo modo que él la ha mirado antes, como si fuera un bollo de chocolate detrás de una vitrina y ella estuviera esperando fuera, a pesar de haber elegido el que va a llevarse a la boca. Sawyer no se siente muy cómodo ahora y ella lo sabe.

-Me lo pensaré.-Dice sin mostrar ninguna duda. Sawyer frunce el ceño y la ve colocarse el cinturón tranquilamente. Kate levanta la mirada y ve como la mira. Como si no pudiera creer su suerte, aunque hay algo tan bien de temor cubriendo su alegría.-No hablaba en serio.-Dice con una sonrisa. Y se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a jugársela. Y nadie juega con Sawyer. Seguro que encuentra el momento adecuado para devolvérsela con creces. Lo hará, encontrará ese momento.- ¿Por qué no sales un poco por ahí? Seguro que encuentras a alguna que te ayude a quitarte el calentón.

-Tal vez lo haga.-Responde malhumorado.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo.-Kate mete la marcha y pisa el acelerador.

-Pero hay un problema.-Responde después de unos segundos. Ella le mira de reojo.

-¿Y cuál es?-Sawyer se acerca hasta que casi puede besar su mejilla, siente su aliento en el oído y da gracias a quién tenga que darlas porque tenga las manos en el volante y no pueda notar el sudor que ahora se hace cargo de ellas. Sawyer inhala profundamente y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con esa voz cálida y suave que rara vez emplea.

-Que no podrás dormir conmigo esta noche.

Él se retira a su asiento y la mira de reojo para ver el efecto que puede causar en ella. Le es difícil decir si aquello le importa o no, al menos a simple vista, pero entonces ve como parpadea con nerviosismo y le mira de reojo. Él sonríe. Menudo par de actores están hechos ambos.

Durante más de quince minutos solo se escucha la radio. Kate sigue atenta al volante y él no hace otra cosa que moverse continuamente en su asiento, abrir y cerrar la guantera, cambiar la radio sin que puedan terminar de escuchar ninguna canción por completo. Ella se pasa parte del trayecto resoplando, la está molestando, distrayéndola y comportándose como un niño pequeño al que llevan de excursión. No puede aguantar más aquello.

-¡¿Puedes estarte quieto?-Sawyer cierra la guantera de un golpe y se cruza de brazos.

-Tal vez si me dejaras conducir un poco….No me gusta que me lleven.

-A mi tampoco y el coche es mío, así que yo conduzco.

-Tuyo comprado con mi dinero.-Responde ahora con un humor de perros que no comprende de donde viene.

-No realmente. Ese ya forma parte de mi dinero y todavía tienes quedarme la otra mitad.-Sonríe, pero él no lo hace.

-Cuando termines satisfactoriamente tú parte del trabajo. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a decirle a ese calvo?

-No lo sé.-Se encoje de hombros y cambia de carril. Él la mira sin salir de su asombro.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Improvisaré sobre la marcha, es lo que siempre hago.

-¿Y se puede saber quien coño te ha dicho que eso funciona? Porque déjame decirte que no parece que te haya ido muy bien.-Le mira de nuevo y su mal humor se le contagia en solo unos segundos.

-¿Y tú eres un experto o algo así?

-Algo así. Para en la primera gasolinera que veas.

-¿Para qué? Todavía nos queda más de la mitad del camino.

-Voy a contarte una historia muy divertida.

Y no sabe cómo empezar, ni porque cojones va a contárselo, pero algo le dice que ella debe saberlo, debe saber el tipo de persona que es para que de ese modo le odie, le deteste y no se le vuelva a ocurrir nunca más dormir junto a él. A la derecha Kate aparta el coche de la autopista y apaga el motor. El se gira para colocarse frente a ella.

-Soy un estafador.-Se pasa los dedos por la frente y ve cómo ella le mira. Justo el efecto deseado.-Ese hombre del teléfono era mi socio. Pero el dinero es mío, solo que me gusta gastarlo tanto como ganarlo.-Las piezas siguen encajando y en su cabeza algunas cosas cobran sentido. La carta, Cooper y Sawyer.

-¿Entonces también quieres estafar a Cooper? ¿De eso se trata?-Sabe que no es ninguna estúpida, pero quiere que él se lo cuente. Cada detalle.

-No realmente. El señor Cooper y yo tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar, cuentas del pasado. Pero cuando eso ocurra tu estarás muy lejos.-Esa parte oscura de él es posiblemente la que más le atrae. Porque ella también posee esa oscuridad. Y sabe que solo alguien como él puede comprenderla, al igual que él puede entenderla a ella. Solo quiere deshacerse de algo que le hizo daño, que aún sigue haciéndoselo y posiblemente ella sea un estorbo cuando tenga que dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Por qué te hiciste estafador?-Pregunta suavemente. Sawyer se recuesta en su asiento y fija su mirada en algo que no está allí. Esa forma que tiene de hablar de sí mismo cómo de alguien que no es él. Cuando habla de James Ford lo hace en pasado. Como un desconocido al que alguna vez conoció y trató, pero del que no ha vuelto a saber nada en mucho tiempo.

-Un día un tipo me ofreció pasta si era capaz de engatusar a una cuarentona. Tenía veinte años. Lo hice, la engatusé y conseguí que me regalara veinte mil dólares. Era fácil, engañar a la gente es un arte y cuanto más metido estas en el negocio, más difícil es dejarlo. Es como un adicto a la coca. Solo algunos logran salir.-Ahora la mira y Kate comprende qué clase de estafador es.

-¿Quieres decir qué….te acuestas con ellas, con esas mujeres, a cambio de su dinero?

-Bueno, suena realmente mal cuando tú lo dices. Pero es un trabajo muy placentero. Y con grandes beneficios. -Sonríe, pero esta vez se trata de una sonrisa amarga. Y Kate no puede más que sentir lástima por él. Aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo. Así que deja de mirarle y hace una pregunta al aire.

-¿Y cómo lo haces?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, Pecas.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguna de esas mujeres te descubre?

-Tendría que salir pitando. Pero no me ha pasado nunca, hasta ahora.

-¿Y sus maridos? Por qué supongo que el trato lo haces con sus maridos.

-Tampoco lo han descubierto nunca. Los maridos suelen ser más estúpidos que sus ricas mujeres.

-¿Por eso usas ese nombre? ¿Sawyer?

Y en ese momento él se incorpora y la oscuridad vuelve a él, a sus ojos, a todo su ser. Sabe que ella ha descubierto parte del contenido de esa carta, sabe que solo está tratando de llegar hasta el fondo. Pero no va dejar que lo haga. Ese es un pozo demasiado profundo y ella no tiene porque llegar hasta allí, si la deja entrar, si deja que se cuelgue de la cuerda, que baje hasta el fondo y se quede allí un tiempo, entonces ella no podrá salir y él no podrá dejarla marchar.

-Soy Sawyer. Forma parte de mí. James Ford no existe, hace mucho tiempo que murió. Mucho.-Algo le dice que es mejor no continuar por ahí. Así que decide sacar el tema que ahora les preocupa, guardando para más tarde lo demás.

-Le diré al señor Locke que soy una empleada del club de golf de Anthony Cooper y que he sido despedida injustamente por él. Al parecer la buena relación entre Locke y Cooper se deterioró tras la operación. He averiguado que John Locke ha sido denunciado en numerosas ocasiones por Cooper cuando este intentaba colarse en su casa.-Sawyer sonríe, como forma de agradecerle que cambie el tema de conversación.

-¿No decías que eran amigos?

-Lo eran. Pero algo tuvo que pasar. Tal vez John Locke nos proporcione la información que necesitamos para estar seguros de que ese Cooper es el que buscas.

-Quizás. ¿De dónde has sacado toda esa información?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, Sawyer.-Ella sonríe y arranca el motor de nuevo. Sawyer le devuelve la sonrisa y se permite solo unos segundos para contemplarla.

-Touche.

Dan vueltas y vueltas, hasta llegar a una pequeña casita a las afueras de Tampa. El viaje ha pasado de las cuatro horas y es casi mediodía cuando consiguen dar con el domicilio exacto de John Locke. Sawyer no ha dicho nada cuando ha cogido la salida hacía Tampa, ha dicho demasiado en aquella parada, ha hablado demasiado. Pero eso no hace que se sienta mejor. Su socio puede estar por cualquier parte, si es que no ha dado ya con él, lo cual es bastante probable que haga. Kate aparca el coche y ve algo extraño en su expresión.

-No tardaré mucho, en cuanto tenga algo le daré largas.-Dice cogiendo su chaqueta del asiento de atrás.

-No me dijiste que veníamos directamente a Tampa.-Contesta como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola de las palabras que ha pronunciado. El tono que emplea la pone en sobre aviso.

-No pensé que fuera importante.-Responde tímidamente. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que aquel sitio es uno de "sus lugares de estafa"?

-Siempre lo es. La próxima vez que no se te olvide.-Responde mirándola fríamente a los ojos. Ella le devuelve la mirada.

-No habrá próxima vez. Nadie te reconocerá si te estás quitecito en el coche.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. No he dicho que fueras a entrar tu sola.-Kate resopla y se cruza de brazos.

-No empecemos con eso otra vez. Voy a hacerlo sola. Lo único que harás es interrumpir.

-Se que puedes apañártelas tu solita Thelma, pero esto me incube. Digamos que somos como Tom y Jerry, Pablo y Pedro o si lo prefieres Bonnie y Clyde.-Dice haciendo un gesto con la mano como si portara un arma. Kate frunce el ceño y abre la puerta del coche.

-Por cierto, cuando te apetezca puedes devolverme mi arma. Quédate aquí.

-Kate…

-Mi nombre es Maggie. Deséame suerte.-Le guiña el ojo y comienza a caminar.

Y no tiene más remedio que seguir allí, porque confía en ella, porque sabe que lo hará bien, que no meterá la pata y porque desde su posición puede mirar como contonea su culo y siente que va a explotar si sigue mirándola, así que enciende la radio y saca un cigarrillo. Abre un poco la ventanilla y mira de nuevo hacía el porche de la pequeña casa, a la que no le vendría mal que alguien cortase el césped y le diera una capa de pintura a la cerca que envuelve la finca. Pero no será él quien lo diga en voz alta.

Kate llama al timbre después de echar un vistazo alrededor y colocarse la camisa y los vaqueros. Mira hacia atrás y le ve tranquilamente sentado. Minutos después escucha el ruido de algo que se acerca pero no puede intuir que es. Una voz a su espalda hace que se gire.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Y lo que ve no lo espera en absoluto. Es John Locke, pero en ese año que hace desde que le vio en el hospital ha envejecido al menos diez y mira con detenimiento a aquello que la coge desprevenida.

...Ese hombre está en silla de ruedas.


	14. Chapter 14

_Para todos aquellos que sigan la historia, os dejo la segunda parte del anterior capítulo...A ver que os parece...Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por el cariño que mostrais al fic...XD_

**14. El primer error. (Segunda parte)**

_First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything_

_El primer beso contigo, la primera vez que me sentí conectado a algo._

Mientras camina hacia la casa se da cuenta de que no están precisamente en un barrio muy acogedor. Mira la dirección de nuevo, para comprobar si realmente el número 24 es el de la casa frente a la que se encuentra. Sawyer parece ajeno a la desazón que siente en su interior. Aunque ha de reconocer que es muy consciente de que este tipo de aventuras alimentan su adrenalina.

Se guarda el papel en el bolsillo de atrás y sube los dos escalones del porche. Hay un periódico en el suelo, con fecha de ayer. Y puede decirse que parece más bien una casa abandonada más que un hogar habitado. Esa casa desprende frio. Hace tiempo que nadie recoge las hojas secas del césped que tiene un color amarillento y cuya altura pasa de lo aceptado como normal.

Llama al timbre hasta en dos ocasiones y espera. Mira hacía el coche, Sawyer le devuelve la mirada. Maldito idiota, está fumando en su coche, a pesar de haberle avisado de que no soporta el olor a cigarrillos. Pero él va a lo suyo. Vuelve a girarse y lo intenta otra vez, y otra y….Escucha algo. Un chillido, como algo oxidado. Pero no parece venir de dentro de la casa. Entonces alguien habla. Y se gira.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

Y no puede identificar al hombre que tiene delante. O tal vez es que no quiere hacer frente al hecho de que esté en silla de ruedas. Ese mismo hombre al que hacía no más de un año había visto en el mismo hospital donde su madre había muerto. Recordaba cómo le había ofrecido un pañuelo justo antes de que fuera sometido a una intervención quirúrgica y lo hizo con una sonrisa agradable y sincera. Recordaba que le había preguntado por qué estaba en aquel hospital, recordaba ahora con mayor nitidez la conversación escueta que habían compartido.

_"¿Está usted esperando a alguien?"_

_"Mi madre…está…está muy enferma…solo es cuestión de tiempo…."_

_"Lo siento mucho."_

_"¿Y usted?"_

_"Estoy esperando que me den habitación, voy a ser operado mañana a primera hora."_

_"¿Y porqué parece hacerle tan feliz meterse en un quirófano?"_

_"Porque estoy cumpliendo mi destino. Después de mucho tiempo, he encontrado lo que buscaba. Es gratificante cuando uno hace lo que debe, ¿no cree?"_

_"No siempre."_

_"Señor Locke, sígame, por favor".-Una enferma interrumpe la conversación y le insta a seguirla por el pasillo del fondo._

_"Tengo que marcharme, estoy seguro de que todo le irá bien. Buena suerte."_

_"Gracias…..Y gracias por el pañuelo"._

Pero no puede ver a ese hombre en este al que ahora tiene enfrente. La mirada serena y apacible ha desparecido, dando lugar a una especie de amargura y rencor que le hacen mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad es. Traga saliva y se acerca, tendiéndole la mano de forma amigable, mientras con la otra se protege del sol que le da directamente en la cara.

-Disculpe.-Responde con la voz entrecortada.- Maggie Harrison.

-John Locke.-La mira algo confuso, intentando averiguar o recordar dónde ha visto antes a esa mujer.- He visto como un coche se paraba y luego como se dirigía hasta el porche. No suelo recibir muchas visitas.

Kate nota tristeza en su voz y por un momento mira hacía el coche donde Sawyer no pierde un ápice de lo que ocurre en ese destartalado porche. Se cruza con sus ojos y luego mira de nuevo hacía el señor Locke que parece esperar una respuesta que por un momento duda en dar. ¿Por qué no habrá dejado que sea él quien se enfrente a esto? A fin de cuentas en su puñetero problema. Él debería estar aquí lidiando con esta situación, no ella.

-No quería interrumpirle, solo quería hacerle algunas preguntas, pero si está ocupado puedo volver otro día.

Se mete en el papel de una encantadora joven que dista mucho de ser ella. Sonríe y se mantiene firme. A fin de cuentas es tan mentirosa o más que él. No le resulta difícil representar otro papel más. Lleva mintiendo desde que tiene uso de razón. Mentía cuando abría la puerta de su casa a alguna vecina que preguntaba por su madre. Siempre decía que estaba en el baño o enferma, cuando su jefe llamaba a casa para preguntar porqué no había ido esa semana al trabajo. Luego abría la puerta del baño o del dormitorio que compartía con su padre, con Wayne, y la veía limpiándose el labio roto o haciéndose un cabestrillo con un pañuelo. Solo era una niña en ese entonces. Una niña que comenzaba a perder su inocencia y también la sonrisa. Mentía cuando se pasaba días sin acudir a clase. Cuando llevaba camisas de mangas largas en pleno verano para ocultar los moretones. Mentir se convirtió en su forma de sobrevivir, porque eso fue lo que le enseñaron. Solo mintiendo podía crear un mundo en el que su madre no recibía las continuas palizas de su marido, donde ella no tenía que atrancar la puerta de su cuarto para no recibir las visitas inesperadas de aquel que había contribuido a su existencia. Un mundo donde no tenían cabida el miedo, la vergüenza o las heridas que no pueden curarse con una tirita.

-¿Nos conocemos? Su cara me resulta muy familiar. Disculpe si nos hemos visto antes y no recuerdo donde.

-Es posible señor Locke…-Se queda sin posibilidad alguna de seguir con su mentira, sigue pensando qué puede haberle ocurrido a ese hombre para estar tan deteriorado física y emocionalmente.

-¿Es periodista? Porque si lo es será mejor que se marche por donde ha venido. No voy a hacer ninguna declaración.-No sabe de qué habla pero parece que no va a darle ninguna tregua.

-No soy periodista. Nos conocimos en el hospital. Hace algo más de un año. Usted me ofreció su pañuelo el día que fue ingresado para ser intervenido. Mi madre….

-Sí, es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo.-Le ve sonreír, poniéndose la mano en el mentón. Pero la sonrisa desparece de inmediato. Parece que las cosas no le han ido muy bien desde ese día.- La chica de las pecas. No me dijo su nombre.

-No lo preguntó.-Ella sonríe y John asiente, mientras parece más relajado ahora.

-¿Cómo está su madre?-Kate entorna los ojos y aparta la mirada mientras hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Murió. Ya le dije que era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Y qué le trae por aquí?-Dice mientras gira la silla y comienza a acercarse a la parte lateral de la casa. Kate mira a Sawyer de nuevo que sigue allí plantado sin dejar de observar, al mismo tiempo que camina al lado de Locke. Tiene que ganárselo y lo hará.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre alguien. Anthony Cooper, ¿le suena?-El señor Locke detiene la silla y su expresión se tensa. Es una expresión muy parecida a la que Sawyer pone cuando sacan a relucir el nombre de Cooper. Observa como aprieta las manos en los brazos de la silla y como intenta resultar amable, aunque no le sea del todo fácil.

-¿De dónde es, señorita Harrison?-La mira de nuevo y Kate comienza el gran bulo, dando su mejor interpretación.

-Texas. Me crie en una granja. Mis padres tenían ganado.

-Una tierra árida y muy dura de trabajar.

-Vivo en Tallahassee y tengo entendido que es usted amigo de Anthony Cooper….

-El señor Cooper y yo no somos amigos.-Responde tajante.- Concibo la amistad desde otro punto de vista. Siento no poder serle de ayuda.

-Trabajaba para él y cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada me despidió.-Esto no era lo que había pensado contarle, pero es lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. -Quiero demandarle. Mi marido…..-Está liándolo todo de una forma torpe y sabe que le va a resultar difícil salir de ese embrollo. Mientras más información le da, más horrible se siente.-Mi marido y yo hemos contratado a un abogado, pero necesitamos de alguien que nos proporcione información sobre el señor Cooper, información fidedigna.

-Lo siento, ya le he dicho que no puedo ayudarla.

Titubea y Kate sonríe por dentro. Al fin y al cabo parece que está entrando en el juego. Debe ser más dramática, más cercana. Mostrar más dolor. Y entonces recuerda aquella vez que había pensado que estaba embarazada, la angustia que sintió los minutos que tuvo que esperar a que aquel palito se pusiera azul. Su mente gritaba: "¡azul, tiene que ser azul!". Y cuando el resultado fue negativo, lloró de alegría y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ella nunca podría ser madre, nunca podría cuidar de alguien de ese modo. No podía tener un hijo con Jason. ¿Qué clase de madre haría eso a un niño?

-He perdido el bebé. Hace un par de semanas. Ya no tengo nada. Es la única forma de poder darle su merecido.-Y ahora sí que se siente el ser más despreciable del mundo. Pero al fin y al cabo es su historia, su vida y puede usarla a su antojo. Al menos puede hacer todo eso sin que él sea testigo de aquella conversación. Al menos no sabrá la historia que ha forjado en solo unos segundos en su cabeza. Historia que parece obtener el efecto deseado, porque John Locke abre la mosquitera del porche invitándola a pasar.

-Preparé un poco de café. Creo que tengo bizcocho de limón que todavía puede comerse. De todos modos hace mucho tiempo que nadie visita está casa y a su propietario. Puede decirle a su marido que entre si quiere.-Kate mira a Sawyer y sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa. Parece que la pecosa lo ha conseguido. Luego entra y Locke le sigue.

-No. No le importará esperar.-Contesta alegremente.

Ha estado en muchas cocinas a lo largo de su vida, pero en ninguna se ha sentido tan…desamparada. Eso es, aquel lugar desprende frialdad y dejadez. Aunque todo esté limpio y recogido, es una estancia triste. No hay nada que diga que aquello es un hogar, parece más bien un lugar de paso. Los muebles son de color grisáceo, apenas hay electrodomésticos, solo una cafetera italiana y una pequeña tostadora. Cuando abre la nevera observa que no hay demasiada comida, apenas unos cartones de leche y algunas verduras. John se acerca a la mesa y le ofrece una taza repleta de café recién hecho. Ha colocado un trozo de bizcocho en un plato que coloca frente a ella. Ella le da un gesto de agradecimiento mientras saborea el liquido humeante. Él toma un sorbo del suyo y cruza las manos sobre su abdomen.

-Anthony es un hombre peligroso, será mejor que lo deje estar. Yo también debería haberlo hecho, pero no fue así.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunta intrigada. El bizcocho está delicioso, esponjoso y nota perfectamente el toque de limón en el. Le trae recuerdos de algo que no puede comprender. No recuerda a su madre haciendo bizcochos de limón o algo parecido, no tenía tiempo de hacer cosas como esa.

-Me estafó.-Kate deja la cucharilla sobre el plato de repente. "Estafa", una palabra que ha escuchado demasiadas veces últimamente. Y su rostro aparece frente a ella. Sawyer. Sawyer.- Verá..Supongo que es señora Harrison…..-Dice con una sonrisa. Kate asiente con total naturalidad.- Me crié sin familia, en diferentes hogares de acogida y cuando era adulto, hace unos años, mi madre biológica me encontró. Yo creí que era casual, algo que simplemente había pasado, porque aquella mujer, mi madre, quería verme, saber de mí, quererme de nuevo.

-¿Y no fue así?

-No, no lo fue. Las casualidades no existen. Hay una fuerza mucha más poderosa que nosotros mismos, que la casualidad y que todo lo que nos rodea. Esa cosa que decide que nos toca vivir, que personas se cruzan en nuestras vidas, cuáles se quedan y cuáles se van. Algunos lo llaman destino y mi destino era encontrarme con ella y que me llevara hasta la puerta de mi padre. -No quiere escucharlo.- Anthony Cooper.-Casi derrama lo que le queda de café y recoge la taza antes de que caiga por el borde de la mesa. Sonríe nerviosa, mientras John le da una servilleta para que se limpie.

-¿Anthony Cooper es su padre? Creo que no he venido al sitio adecuado.

-¿No quiere saber el resto de la historia? ¿El final de la historia?-Kate se debate entre la necesidad de saber y el miedo a hacerlo. Asiente, porque le puede más la curiosidad y porque sabe que necesita algo más para que el puzle encaje a la perfección en su cabeza. Solo le falta una pequeña pieza para tenerlo todo. Para completar el puzle y dárselo a Sawyer.-Mi padre, al cual nunca le importé al igual que a mi madre, estaba muy enfermo, necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante de riñón o moriría. Me entró en su casa, me mostró sus posesiones, me presentó a sus amigos, fui a formidables fiestas y le di mi riñón. Cuando me desperté de la operación se había ido. Le busque, intentando encontrar una respuesta, un porqué. Pero no obtuve ninguna. Me apartó de él, me rechazó nuevamente, como lo hizo cuando supo que iba a venir al mundo.-El tono de la conversación que emplea Locke va desde la tristeza al rencor más profundo, pasando por la ironía. Como si se sintiera el tipo más estúpido del mundo por haber sido engañado de esa manera.

-¿Por qué haría algo así siendo su hijo?-Pregunta tragando saliva. No le resulta difícil imaginar como un padre puede comportarse de ese modo. Ella misma tiene ejemplos muy clarividentes de lo que un padre puede llegar a hacer.

-Porque es un estafador. Ese ha sido su trabajo. Quedarse con lo que no le pertenece. De ese modo ha llegado a ser quien es.

Y no necesita mucho más para saber que es hombre no solo arruinó su vida, también destrozó la existencia de su compañero de negocios. El hombre al que atropelló hace semanas, Sawyer, James Ford, sufrió también por ese Anthony Cooper. Y la carta vuelve de nuevo a su mente. Cada palabra, que se ha quedado marcada en su cerebro como una buena canción, se repite una y otra vez. Cada letra, cada renglón. Y la fecha. El sello. Ese sello de 1976. Era solo un crio. Un niño indefenso que había escrito aquella carta dirigida al señor Sawyer. La tragedia de sus padres. Esos de los que seguro tiene pocos recuerdos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente ganas de llorar, llorar por él. Por la tragedia que los rodea, y por formar parte, ahora, de esa tragedia. Ahora mismo desearía poder salir por esa puerta y abrazarle, reconfortarle y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella. Que ese abrazo borrara todo lo que han vivido y les diera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo ha acabado…?-Dice mirando la silla de ruedas.

-¿En esta silla? Digamos que insistí demasiado.-Responde de forma significativa. La expresión de Kate se mezcla entre el asombro, el dolor y el temor de que no sea la última vez que ese hombre haga algo así de nuevo. Que haga algo así con él.

-¿No tiene esposa?-Pregunta intentando que aquel hombre le de cierta esperanza. Pero su rostro le dice que la ha perdido por completo.

-Ese fue otro de los precios que tuve que pagar. Pero su caso es distinto al mío. Tiene que luchar por sus intereses, por lo que quiere.-Si eso fuera tan sencillo….

-¿Por qué no le ha denunciado usted? ¿Por qué sigue libre? Después de todo lo que le ha hecho debería estar en prisión. Ha intentado matarle. ¡¿Por qué?-Se siente indignada y su voz retumba en su garganta. Locke le agarra la mano con suavidad en un gesto cálido y la retira mientras la mira con una media sonrisa, la sonrisa de alguien que no recuerda cómo se hace.

-No se torture. La gente como él nunca cumple por sus delitos. No creo que fuera la primera vez que estafaba a alguien.-Ella puede dar fe de eso y el hombre del coche, su supuesto marido, podría contarle una historia que no le dejaría dormir en mucho tiempo.- Todo estaba demasiado planeado, demasiado estructurado. Cada paso estaba medido al milímetro. Y tiene amigos, muchos amigos, ricos abogados, jueces corruptos. Le he denunciado, pero nadie me ha escuchado.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

-Voy a irme de viaje. Quiero cambiar mi suerte. Estando aquí no voy a lograr lo que quiero. He estado hablando con alguien para marcharme a Australia de cacería. Una aventura extraordinaria. Tal vez ese sea mi destino.

-¿Y qué pasa con él? ¿Con Cooper?

-Se que si sigo insistiendo cualquier día dejaré de ver la luz del sol. ¿Entiende? Es mucho más peligroso de lo que puede parecer a simple vista. Que no le engañe su pelo canoso y sus arrugas de abuelo adorable. No tiene piedad, no la tuvo conmigo que soy sangre de su sangre. No quiero pensar lo que podría hacerle a usted y a su marido. ¿Llevan muchos años casados?-Kate no puede mirarle ahora. Después de todo lo que le ha contado se siente un ser despreciable por continuar con aquella mentira. Pero no tiene otra salida que seguir haciéndolo. De todos modos eso no hará mejor o peor la vida de ese hombre.

-No mucho.

-El amor es muy importante, define lo que somos, lo que somos capaces de hacer.

Y eso le hace pensar porqué está ella allí. Porqué sigue a su lado cuando puede marcharse cuando quiera. Es tan sencillo como coger el dinero y pisar el acelerador. No mirar atrás. Olvidarse de todo y seguir su camino. Es curioso que haya estado huyendo de Jason, escondiéndose de él prácticamente desde que lo conoció y como ahora, con un extraño, alguien que apareció de la nada una noche cualquiera, no pueda apartarse, esconderse, no puede, y lo que es peor, no quiere abandonarle a su suerte. Porque su suerte es ahora la suya. Y odia sentirse de ese modo. De un modo tan dependiente. Odia como su corazón la traiciona, como se burla de ella sin que pueda controlarlo de ningún modo. Se levanta y le tiende la mano de nuevo. Ha llegado el momento de salir de allí.

-Gracias señor Locke. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Que tenga mucha suerte Maggie.

* * *

><p>La ve despedirse del calvo que para su sorpresa está en silla de ruedas. No parecía necesitarla en aquellas fotos que Kate le había mostrado en el ordenador. Parece un hombre solitario, aunque tampoco es que pueda verle desde esa distancia con precisión. Lo que si puede ver ahora es la expresión de Kate mientras se acerca hasta el coche. Ve como se gira y se detiene para darle un saludo con la mano a ese Locke y luego con una expresión tensa y llena de dolor da la vuelta al coche. Él sigue cada paso y cada movimiento hasta que entra y mete la llave en el contacto. Sawyer agarra su mano evitando de ese modo que encienda el motor. Está claro que algo le ha dicho para que ahora esté así. ¿Tal vez algo sobre su madre? ¿No decía que le conocía del hospital? Kate retira la mano y le mira algo furiosa.<p>

-¿Cómo ha ido con el viejo? No me habías dicho que estaba en una silla.

-No lo sabía. Nos vamos.-Contesta sin mirarle y arrancando de una vez el coche.

-No tan deprisa, cariño, antes dime qué ha pasado ahí dentro.-Insiste porqué sabe que algo no ido bien.

-No ha pasado nada. Solo una conversación sin importancia.-Dice con una voz suave. Le mira y le da una sonrisa que no casa con la expresión de sus ojos. Sawyer sabe que miente.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kate? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Para resumírtelo, te diré que lo tienes. Es él, es el Anthony Cooper al que buscas.-Y ve como sonríe, casi parece que va a gritar de puro júbilo. Ella no comparte su alegría, aunque intenta que él no lo vea.

-¡Vaya…! Por fin una buena noticia desde que llegue a esta puta ciudad. Al final voy a tener que agradecer que me atropellarás…No nos ha costado tanto encontrarle.

-No.-Contesta secamente.

-Agradecería un poco más de entusiasmo. Acabas de terminar tu trabajo. ¿No estás contenta?

-Mucho.-La verdad es que nadie lo diría. Y ahora que lo piensa a él tampoco le entusiasma como habría esperado "haber terminado con ella".

-¿Quieres que conduzca? La pierna no me duele. Creo que puedo hacer el camino de vuelta.

Kate se gira y asiente. Y por un momento se debate entre el cúmulo de sentimientos que giran alrededor de su cabeza. No sabe qué le ha contado ese Locke, pero la manera en la que le mira, le hace sentir desnudo y vulnerable ante ella. Casi como si pudiera comprender al cien por cien porqué stán allí. Porqué sigue reteniéndola junto a él y porqué ella no acaba nunca por marcharse. Kate se desabrocha el cinturón y él hace lo mismo.

-Sí, estaría bien. Me encuentro algo cansada.

* * *

><p>Para en una gasolinera para llenar el depósito unas horas después, mientras ella sigue durmiendo en el coche. Entra en la tienda y compra algo de comida para la noche y algunas cosas que necesita, entre otras, condones. Va a seguir su consejo, esta noche saldrá a dar una vuelta. Solo un momento, lo justo para encontrar a alguien con la que liberar toda la tensión que lleva acumulada desde el momento en que la conoció. Es mejor eso que intentar siquiera pensar en lo que sería estar con ella. Solo tenerla cerca le hace un estúpido, qué no haría si pudiera descubrir lo que esconde más allá de sus ropas.<p>

Camina de regreso al coche cuando casi se choca con ella, parece más cansada que nunca y ni siquiera se inmuta. Kate se da la vuelta con la intención de meterse en el coche, pero lejos de eso, su brazo la agarra y la atrae hacía él con tanta fuerza que ambos acaban contra la pared lateral de la tienda. No puede hacer nada mientras sus labios encuentran los suyos y siente sus manos alrededor de su rostro acariciando sus mejillas. Rodea con sus brazos su nuca y se deja llevar por la sensación de calidez que la inunda cuando su lengua encuentra la suya. Encajan tan perfectamente que es increíble que sea la primera vez que se besan. Es como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Solo que no es así. Sus brazos la atraen aún más cerca, tanto que casi no puede respirar y siente cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse contra el suyo. Él se separa y gira el rostro para mirar hacia el otro lado. Ella mira también sin entender qué está buscando…O a quién. Y entonces lo entiende. Un hombre corpulento y vestido con caras ropas acaba de montarse en un todoterreno negro. Tampa. Están en la cuna de sus estafas, o en una de ellas. Y ese tipo puede que sea ese socio que le busca. Suspira aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. La mira y sonríe.

-Por poco….

Y lo siguiente que siente es como su labio se parte de un codazo. Ella se aleja a toda prisa, enfada, enloquecida y rabiosa. Sawyer se lleva la mano a la boca para comprobar que un pequeño hilo de sangre ha hecho aparición y se gira para seguirla. Sabe que se ha comportado como un cabrón al utilizarla para evitar ser pillado por Hibbs, pero en el fondo de todo eso, en el fondo de esa mentira, está la verdad. Una verdad que duele y que es más difícil de asimilar que la propia mentira. La desea y ese beso significa mucho más que una escusa, un escondite, un arma en la que refugiarse. Ese beso los ha definido y les ha dado a cada uno su sitio en este entramado que ninguno había previsto.

Intenta alcanzarla, pero prácticamente corre, lo cual hace que sea mucho más difícil para él seguir su ritmo.

-¡Kate!

Ella no responde. Está intentando calmar no solo su mal genio, sino las sensaciones que su cuerpo acaba de experimentar hace solo unos segundos. Y pensar que había deseado ese beso, el beso que él le ofrecía, solo para darse cuenta y recordarse que es un estafador y que engañar es su trabajo. Y ha conseguido hacerlo, como seguro que ha hecho con muchas otras antes. La ha engañado, ha caído en su trampa. Y lo peor de todo es que es una trampa deliciosa e imposible de rechazar. Le oye a solo unos metros, pero sigue andando, dándose cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de hacía dónde va. Solo sabe que tiene que seguir caminando, alejarse de él.

-¡Para! ¡Para joder! ¡Kate…no puedo…!-Se para en seco para darse cuenta de que su pierna está acusando toda la presión y el cansancio de un día más que completo. Ella se gira furiosa y se cruza de brazos para mirarle de forma desafiante, mientras ve como se masajea la rodilla y se muerde el labio inferior por el dolor. Esto no hará que se compadezca de él, mucho menos después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Le pesa la pierna, señor Sawyer?-Pregunta irónica al mismo tiempo que acorta la distancia que los separa. Se incorpora y la mira, pedir perdón no va con él y no hay forma alguna de que un "lo siento" salga en estos momentos de sus labios. Entre otras cosas porque no se arrepiente en absoluto de haberla besado, aunque las formas no hayan sido las adecuadas.

-Oye yo…-Comienza con un tono suave y cálido que la pilla desprevenida.

-¡Ni te ocurra volver a tocarme!-Ella no es para nada dulce ni suave. Levanta la barbilla para advertirle de que puede que no sea la última vez que le rompa el labio. Y ahora que le tiene más cerca se da cuenta de que lo tiene algo hinchado. Que se joda.

-Eres tu quién se me ha echado encima.- ¿Cómo puede ser tan insolente? Había sido él quien la había agarrado del brazo y tirado contra la pared. Ella niega con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que se han alejado de la gasolinera y están al lado de una pequeña área de descanso.

-En tus sueños, Sawyer.

-En mis sueños haces otras cosas.-Responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Está cansado, no solo de la caminata, de todo esto. Se sienta en una de las mesas de madera de ese sitio y estira la pierna. Kate no puede creer que piense pasar el rato allí sentado. Así que se acerca y se pone frente a él.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Estoy esperando que me cuentes tu interesante encuentro con Don Limpio, Bella Durmiente.

Vuelve a cruzarse de brazos. Sawyer saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. No está muy segura de que deba contarle todo aquello. Al menos no hoy. Han sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Solo quiere dormir, tumbarse en la cama y taparse con la colcha. Quiere despertarse y estar en otro lugar, no sabe en cual, pero quiere que todo aquello se acabe de una vez. Y vuelve a reprocharse, como hace al menos una vez al día, qué la ha hecho seguir allí y no abandonarle de una vez por todas. Ha dejado a Jason, a otros tíos antes que a él, puede alejarse, escapar, correr lejos y olvidarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que alguna vez se conocieron. Pero, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se da cuenta de que le va a ser mucho más difícil decir adiós a Sawyer que a cualquier persona que haya conocido antes. Y no va a decirlo, no va pensar en ello. No va a decir por qué no puede alejarse de él.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunta de mal humor, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de cuál ha sido el motivo de su viaje en coche.

-Con el calvo, con ese como se llame…Locke.-Dice con indiferencia, como si realmente no estuviera interesado, aunque se muere por saber que ha sido tan horrible para que haya reaccionado de ese modo. Y luego está el beso, ella ha respondido a su beso, ha podido sentirlo. ¿Desde cuándo le importa a él algo así?- No me has dicho que habéis estado hablando tanto tiempo.

-Ya te he dicho que nada importante.-Responde tajante.

-No lo parece. ¿Qué le pasó para estar en una silla de ruedas?

-No me lo ha dicho.-Susurra clavando sus ojos en el suelo.

-¿Estás segura? Tal vez no quieras contármelo. ¿Hay algo que debo saber y que me estás ocultando?-Kate se sienta a su lado y ambos se miran. Sawyer espera. Ha comenzado a caer la temperatura, hace más frio. Kate se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras el viento mece sus cabellos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tenía una historia, un principio, un desarrollo y un final. Una buena historia llena de mentiras que contarle a ese Locke. Pero luego cuando le he visto me he sentido….ni siquiera sé si me he sentido más sucia en toda mi vida haciendo algo así.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que sea un lisiado, ni yo tampoco.-Responde entendiendo perfectamente lo que siente, no puede negar que él también se siente algo…sucio. Y es increíble que se sienta así por primera vez en no recuerda cuanto tiempo.

-Deberías olvidarlo.-Dice mirándole tímidamente. Sawyer tira la colilla al suelo y frunce el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Por qué es tan importante este Anthony Cooper? Tal vez lo que te encuentres no sea lo que esperas.-Y no va a contarle el porqué, aunque está seguro de que no necesita decir mucho, ella no es tonta, seguro que ha cogido los detalles más importantes.

-Seré yo quien juzgue eso.-Está molesto y no lo entiende. No entiende porqué no puede terminar de contárselo. Y tiene miedo de preguntárselo, porque sabe la respuesta de antemano, pero la hace.

-Y cuando le tengas enfrente, ¿qué harás?

-No es asunto tuyo.-Pues claro que no. Nunca lo ha sido y no debería serlo ahora. Es su vida, su patética existencia. Ella tiene sus propios problemas, no necesitan unirlos y hacer una subasta. Lo que necesitan es seguir sus caminos y terminar un negocio que nunca debió haber tenido lugar.

-Podrías dejarlo estar. Seguir…

-¿Igual que tu dejaste estar a tu padre? ¿Esa es la forma en la que tú "lo dejas estar"?-Kate gira el rostro. Es capaz de dañarla de una forma que hace que le odie. Y es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene de pasar de un sentimiento de compasión y ternura hacía él a odiarlo profundamente.

-Esto es distinto.-Responde ahora más serena.

-¿Por qué es distinto? ¿Es distinto porque se trata de ti y no de mí? No es para nada distinto.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.-Pero vuelve a alterar sus nervios. Porque realmente no sabe lo que dice. Está segura de que Gabi no le contó en esos papeles algunos detalles importantes que debería tener en cuenta para dirigirse a ella con tanta ligereza.

-Tu tampoco Kate. Y mejor que lo dejemos estar. Pero no a tu manera.

-No sabes nada de mí, al menos no nada que te hayan contado esos papeles. Ni se te ocurra juzgarme como si me conocieras.-Se aleja y se arropa a sí misma, porque no espera ningún consuelo por su parte y ahora mismo tampoco lo desea.

-Me parece un buen trato. Ponlo en práctica por ti misma.

-Si sigues adelante….

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a largarte otra vez? ¿Y porqué debo creer que ese es el Anthony Cooper al que busco?

-Lo es, confía en mí.-Aunque sabe que no va a hacerlo y mucho menos va a dejarlo estar.

-Lo siento Pecas, pero necesito algo más que un beso y un par de arrumacos para confiar en ti.

Kate se levanta y se guarda las ganas de volver a golpearle. En vez de eso da unos pasos hacia atrás porque no soporta la dualidad de sentimientos que hace nacer en ella. Sawyer sabe que no hay palabra en aquella frase que no haya sido pensada con antelación. Porque solo ha necesitado ese beso, un único beso, para saber que no será capaz de verla marchar. Y mucho antes de eso, mucho antes de que sus labios se hayan tocado por primera vez ya sabía, y no puede dar una explicación racional para ello, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-¡Que te jodan!-Grita a pleno pulmón y sale corriendo esta vez. Está claro que esta noche le toca seguirla a todas partes.

-¡¿A dónde coño vas? ¡Kate!...! ¡Me cago en la puta…!

Pero no hace falta que se esfuerce mucho para alcanzarla porque es ella esta vez quien se para, se da la vuelta y se acerca hasta él, que se ha puesto en pie. Con un dedo acusador y con las mejillas a punto de explotar, se aproxima hasta quedar frente a él.

-¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Vuelve al maldito hotel y déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz, joder! Déjame…

-¡Hey, Kate…!

Agarra sus manos, intentando que deje de golpear su pecho. Ella se retuerce, se escapa, se da la vuelta. Quiere que la suelte, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que la abrace. Y es una estúpida que no puede remediar que las lágrimas aparezcan. Intenta que él no las vea. Pero es demasiado tarde. Se enfrenta a su cara, a sus ojos, que parecen reconfortarla de una manera que su cuerpo no puede. Y es increíblemente frustrante no poder dar rienda a esa necesidad como habría hecho hace algunos meses, si se hubiera tratado de una de sus marcas. Pero con ella todo es distinto. El corazón se le encoje al ver su vulnerabilidad, su dolor, sus lágrimas. Prefiere que le parta el labio y que le grite a verla así. Porque al menos de ese modo puede replicarla, seguirle el juego, ponerla de los nervios. Pero verla así le hace sentir incómodo, porque no sabe muy bien cómo debe actuar.

-Tu….tú no sabes nada, nada. No sabes lo que he tenido que escuchar, lo que….lo que…-Las palabras se entrecortan en su garganta. No es capaz de decirlo. Y no soporta cómo la mira.

-Kate…

-Nadie, que te quede claro, nadie debería ver las cosas que yo he visto, ningún adulto debería hacer esas cosas a un niño, ningún padre debería ser así…No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es no dormir por las noches, de no comprender qué pasa, porqué te ocurre a ti, y porqué tu madre no hace nada por evitarlo. No sabes lo que es mirarte al espejo y no poder mantener la mirada más de tres segundos, porque te das asco, asco de que esa persona, por mucho que intentes evitarlo, forme parte de ti.

Sawyer comprende ahora muchas cosas. Comprende porqué ese Wayne está muerto. Él mismo le mataría si lo tuviera delante. Y no le importa en absoluto. Ella ha dejado de moverse, de luchar. Y solloza. Y él no tiene más remedio que abrazarla. Un abrazo que en un principio ella no acepta muy convencida. Pero se da cuenta de que en este momento nada le importa. Y se deja llevar por el calor que sus brazos le ofrecen. Y no le sorprende lo cómoda que se siente entre esos brazos y la facilidad con que todo ocurre. Con total naturalidad.

-Por desgracia, no somos tan distintos.-Susurra por encima de su cabeza. Y Kate nota tristeza en su tono de voz. No sabe si por él o por ella o tal vez por los dos.- Puedo entender perfectamente a que te refieres. Por eso mismo tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez.

-Antes me has preguntado cómo se que es ese Anthony Cooper y no otro. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Ella se aparta para mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, suéltalo.-Se aparta de sus brazos y se limpia el rostro. Más consciente ahora de toda la escena que ha tenido lugar entre ellos. De todo lo que han mostrado el uno al otro.

-Le estafó. ¿Te suena de algo?-Sawyer frunce el ceño y ella le mira intensamente.

-¿A John Locke? ¿Qué quería de ese tipo?

-Su riñón. Se quedó con su riñón. Le engañó de tal modo que logró que confiara en él y una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, le dejó tirado, en ese hospital, solo. Y desapareció.-Y ese es un temor que ella siempre ha tenido con él. El miedo de que una vez que consiga de ella lo que necesita también la deje tirada. Y no está muy segura de que algo haya cambiado al respecto. Ese abrazo, es beso, no significan nada. No lo hace diferente.

-Pero…. ¿cómo se conocieron?-No logra entender la relación entre Locke y Cooper. Pero ella le saca de dudas.

-Es su hijo.-Sawyer abre los ojos con sorpresa y vuelve a apoyarse en la mesa.- John Locke es el hijo del hombre al que buscas. El hombre de tu carta. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? El es Sawyer, el Sawyer que arruinó tu vida siendo un niño. Esa carta la escribiste tú y eras solo un niño cuando lo hiciste.

-Basta Kate…

-Se perfectamente lo que sientes, tienes que buscar al culpable de tu sufrimiento. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, necesitas echar toda la mierda sobre alguien. Cerrar la herida. Y ese Cooper es tu alguien, Wayne era el mío. Pero puedo asegurarte que por mucho que hagas, nada de eso cerrará tu herida. Nada cambiara lo que has vivido. Nada.-Y lo dice con amargura, porque sabe de lo que habla.

-No vas a hacer que cambie de opinión. Así que deja los sermones para los sacerdotes.

-Yo no lo maté, a Wayne. Y no me importa si me crees, si lo hubiera hecho no me importaría contártelo, y no me preguntes porquÉ, porque no lo sé.- No necesita preguntárselo, ni que ella se lo diga. Hay cosas entre ellos que no necesitan ser dichas.

-¿Si hubieras podido hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, lo hubieras hecho?-Pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella no esquiva su mirada.

-Probablemente sí, pero no pienso demasiado en ello.

Mira hacía el frente y él hace lo mismo. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada. Simplemente se quedan sentados el uno al lado del otro. Hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

-Bonita noche.-Dice por decir. Ella se levanta y le mira. Si realmente quiere saberlo todo, se lo dirá todo.

-Anthony Cooper le tiró de un octavo piso hace ocho meses.-Sawyer la mira.- Por eso está en silla de ruedas.

Kate se aleja despacio, de regreso hacía el coche. Esta vez no la sigue, permanece allí sentado, en la oscuridad de la noche. Saca un cigarrillo del paquete, es el último. Las manos le tiemblan mientras prende el encendedor. Da una calada y mira como su silueta se difumina. Está solo a unos pasos de muchas cosas. A unos pasos de Cooper….

….Y a unos pasos de ella.


	15. Chapter 15

_Siento el retraso chicas...Os dejo el siguiente, la unión entre Sawyer y Kate empieza a ser más que palpable y en los próximos capítulos eso se hará mucho más evidente...Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios a aquellas que os tomaís un momento para darme vuestra opinión sobre la evolución del fic...Espero que os guste...Besos. _

**15. Dejarse llevar…**

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned _

_El peso del agua, la forma en la que me dijiste que mirara en el pasado todo lo que había aprendido._

Calor. Eso es en lo único que puede pensar mientras conduce hacía no sabe dónde, porque no hay ningún sitio donde quiera ir que implique romper lo que sea que ahora mismo los une. El calor de sus labios en los suyos. El calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El aroma de su cabello rebelde, ese que sus manos han rozado solo unos segundos siguiendo la curvatura de su espalda. El calor que irradiaba de sus cuerpos al tocarse en ese fugaz e intenso abrazo que los ha absorbido hacia algo que jamás antes han sentido. La sensación de estar donde deben estar. De familiaridad, comodidad y serenidad. Esa que ha encontrado en sus brazos y que nunca ha tenido.

La mira de reojo y ella parece perdida de nuevo por algo que va más allá del cristal de la ventanilla. Pero entonces, parece notar sus ojos en ella y le mira. Para inmediatamente volver a mirar hacia fuera, como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo algo que no debe. Y él solo puede pensar en el calor de sus labios y de todo su cuerpo. Porque solo desea volver a sentir lo que ella ha provocado en él, solo una vez más. Solo un poco más. Es como un dulce veneno que le llama. Como una droga que ella le ha inyectado y cuya pequeña dosis está dejando de provocar el mágico efecto. Necesita un poco más para que su cuerpo se relaje o se acelere de nuevo. Pero parece que ella no está por la labor de atender ese deseo y él por supuesto no va a decírselo. Tendrá que olvidarse de ello si no quiere que el negocio pase a mayores y acaben perdiendo el tiempo haciendo lo que se supone no deben hacer pero que él se muere por hacer.  
>Así que sigue el camino que los acerca cada vez más a Tallahassee, mientras ella mira con tristeza como la estación de servicios se pierde en la noche. Como parte de ellos se queda allí, sabiendo los dos, que algo ha cambiado o va a hacerlo muy pronto.<p>

¿Cómo ha podido dejar que la abrace de ese modo? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de mostrarse tanto ante él? Es solo un extraño, un hombre al que apenas conoce. ¿Por qué le ha resultado tan sencillo abrirse a él? No recuerda que haya sido tan fácil hacerlo antes con ninguna otra persona, mucho menos tratándose de un hombre. Y ahora se siente perdida. No sabe cómo dirigir las cosas al principio. A ese principio, si es que alguna vez existió, donde todo lo que les rodeaba les era indiferente. Y la pregunta que retumba día tras día en su cabeza regresa. ¿Qué hace ella allí? ¿Por qué sigue a su lado? ¿Qué los retiene para que cada uno no pueda continuar por su lado de la carretera? Y la respuesta provoca un eco en su mente del que no quiere ser consciente. Así que mira por la ventanilla una y otra vez, sin querer si quiera imaginar lo que esa respuesta implica.

Le mira, muy consciente de cómo él lo hace, de cómo se recrea en sus ojos y luego en sus labios. Y siente como todo su cuerpo responde ante ese simple gesto. Cómo se muere por acercarse más al suyo y fundirse con él, perderse en sus brazos como han hecho hace…parece una eternidad, cuando en realidad ha ocurrido a unos kilómetros de allí, en esa estación de servicios desierta. Gira el rostro y se muerde los labios, es todo lo que puede hacer. ¿Cómo se les ha podido ir de las manos de esa manera toda esta situación? Debería tener más control. Más amor propio. Pero sabe que no lo tiene. Y él tampoco.

Está cansada, ha sido un día duro, complejo y lleno de demasiados acontecimientos inesperados. Siente como sus ojos se cierran y se acomoda en su asiento. Mejor dormir que dejar su mente volar del modo en que ahora lo hace. Mientras esté dormida agotará los minutos que les quedan por estar juntos en la cabina de aquel coche.

* * *

><p>Hace un cambio de sentido tan repentino que ella no lo ve venir, por lo que su cabeza se estrella contra el cristal de la puerta. Se despierta confusa, mirando hacia los lados, imaginando que se ha quedado dormido y acaban de tener un accidente. Pero lejos de eso, sigue conduciendo, y no parece darle importancia al hecho de que acaba de proporcionarle un bonito y enorme chichón. Se rasca la cabeza y le mira, mientras le da un puñetazo en el brazo.<p>

-¡¿Qué coño haces?¡ ¿Te has vuelto loco? El hotel está justo ahí.-Pero él no hace el más mínimo signo de disculpa y mucho menos de querer dar la vuelta. Kate observa por la ventanilla mientras ve como se aleja del motel que los ha guarecido durante todo este tiempo. Y no comprende que ha hecho que tome esa decisión por los dos, por ella. ¿Desde cuándo él elige lo que ella debe hacer? Si la conocería bien sabría que ese no es el camino que debe seguir con ella. Se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta mientras le mira.

-Buscaremos otro.-Eso es todo lo que le da. Así de sencillo, sin levantar la voz, sin una mueca y sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Otro? ¿Por qué?-Sawyer suspira y la mira de soslayo. No le apetece decirle porqué, pero ella no parece tener ninguna intención de quedarse con la duda.

-Porque no es seguro.-Kate odia cuando hace esto. Cuando la toma por una estúpida a la que no le interesa el resto de lo que tenga que decir. ¿No es seguro? ¿Para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para ella? ¿O para ambos? No soporta cuando se comporta como el jefe y ella debe interpretar el papel de empleada metida en problemas. Ambos saben que está muy lejos de ser algo así.

-¡¿Para quién coño no es seguro?

Está empezando a perder los nervios y alza la voz para que él también lo haga. No soporta al Sawyer que se calla parte de lo que sabe, que no comparte lo que conoce. Él la mira, y está a punto de decirle cualquier cosa. Que hay una plaga de cucarachas y el motel está siendo desinfectado, que se ha escapado un psicópata por la zona o, incluso, que ambos pueden permitirse un sitio mejor que aquel. Está a punto de mentirla, pero no quiere hacerlo. Tiene derecho a saber que ese novio suyo no está tan lejos. Ese tío la ha encontrado y está justo aparcado frente a la zona del restaurante de su motel. Y dios sabe que podría partirle la cara en dos si se lo encuentra, romperle las piernas o darle una buena paliza, pero lo que más teme es ver su rostro cuando se lo diga. Mirar la expresión de pavor que reflejan sus ojos cuando escucha su nombre. El mismo rostro que pudo contemplar aquella noche que coincidieron en aquel bar. Aquella noche que ella le pidió que no la soltara. La misma noche que supo que aquella mujer, Kate Austen, no había sido muy afortunada en la mayoría de los acontecimientos que le habían tocado vivir. Por supuesto eso incluía haber sido tratada como un perro por el hombre con el que hasta hace unas semanas compartía su vida.  
>Y al mirarla allí sentada, tan hermosa, con ese rostro dulce que no acompaña a su expresión cruda, no puede comprender como alguien querría dañarla, herirla o hacerla sufrir del modo en que imagina que ese Jason ha hecho. Y no quiere pensar en lo que ese hombre, su padre, ha hecho con ella. Todo eso que dice que ha tenido que ver y escuchar. Imagina las noches que habrá pasado despierta, sola, siendo solo una niña pequeña. La imagina con esos ojos verdes inyectados en lagrimas derramándose por su rostro, los cabellos rizados pegados a la cara y el labio tembloroso, tal y como la ha visto esta noche mientras le contaba una pequeña parte maquillada de la cruda realidad que prefiere ignorar. Gira a la izquierda y luego otra vez a la derecha y responde a su pregunta.<p>

-Para ti.-Kate frunce el ceño sin comprender…pero su mente se despeja y su cuerpo tiembla ante la imagen de la persona que puede estar esperándola. Y le observa sin entender cómo puede él haberlo adivinado si quiera, si es ese el peligro que la acecha.- ¿Tu novio tiene una camioneta azul con la matriculo ARF-1109, no?-"Su novio", el que jamás lo ha sido. Asiente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas sobre ella y sin embargo ella está tan perdida respecto a él? Bueno, tiene una buena escusa: Gabi y su investigación de tres al cuarto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-Pregunta ahora más serena, pero muy consciente de lo que implica tener a Jason cada vez más cerca: Problemas. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes.

-No importa como lo sepa. Es él. Y sabe que estás ahí. Así que nos quitamos un muerto de encima.

No tiene réplica que darle porque el hecho de conozca tantos detalles la abruma. Todo indica que se preocupa por ella de un modo que nadie ha hecho jamás. Y está tan sorprendida como asustada. No merece ni con mucho que alguien la cuide de ese modo y la proteja como él lo hace. Y además no quiere que lo haga, porque no tiene buena respuesta que darle. Sabe que todo lo que hará al respecto será alejarle más de ella, ni siquiera le dará las gracias, no quiere ni pensar en cuantas veces ha leído esos papeles que Gabi le dio sobre ella, ¿tal vez el mismo número de veces que ha leído ella su carta?  
>Esto está empezando a tomar un matiz que no le gusta. No quiere sentirse atada a nadie cuando va a empezar a vivir una nueva vida y mucho menos a alguien que solo aumentará sus problemas en vez de disminuirlos. Ella no le dará nada bueno a su existencia, al contrario. Si hay alguien que puede entristecer y hacer más patética su vida, esa es ella. No tiene nada bueno que ofrecer, nada que seguro él espere, si es que espera algo más de ella que no sea sexo, algo que duda con creces.<p>

-Si quiere encontrarme lo hará, Sawyer. Conoce el coche.-Responde con tristeza. Ella misma es su propio verdugo. Y él odia el derrotismo saliendo de su boca. Es valiente, fuerte, segura. Admira el valor con el que es capaz de enfrentar todo lo que sucede. La capacidad que tiene de levantarse aún sabiendo que el día no será mejor que el anterior. Y adora la forma que tiene de quitarse el miedo y darle esperanzas a las cosas. Ella es su esperanza, la esperanza de que puede hacer algo más que lo que ha hecho durante años. Ambos pueden hacerlo y, a pesar de haber vivido una existencia desarraigada y solitaria la mayor parte de su vida, se da cuenta de que estar al lado de alguien, a su lado, le hace sentir bien. Le hace sentir…vivo.

-Entonces tendremos que cambiar de coche.-Dice con una sonrisa encantadora de la que ella no pierde un ápice. ¿Qué le hace estar tan contento? Están hablando de su ex novio acosador y delincuente persiguiéndolos y él se hace el gracioso. Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarle.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?-Sawyer la mira y es consciente de que no sabe qué contestar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo hubiera hecho. De repente se siente incómodo y más que observado por sus ojos mientras escudriñan su rostro. Se rasca la barba como si fuera un gesto corriente y espera a que ella continúe, porque él solo dirá alguna estupidez que los enzarzará en una nueva discusión. Y hoy no quiere discutir con ella, no esta noche. Sus planes son otros y se jura a si mimo, ahora sí, que encontrará un bonito hotel, iluminado, con servicio de habitaciones y bañeras enormes. De esos que tienen toallas y albornoces blancos y mullidos, televisión a todo color y cerveza bien fría en la nevera. Pedirá una buena cena y llenará la bañera hasta arriba de espuma para ella. Dejará que se bañe y cene tranquila, sin prisa, que relaje todo su cuerpo. No será la primera vez que le prepara un baño a una mujer, pero esta vez será distinto, porque es ella. Y después volverá a besarla, pero esta vez sin prisas, muy lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus labios descubrirán esa piel que ha soñado tantas veces recorrer, tendrá sus cabellos entre los dedos, ella le dejará hacer, le pedirá más y responderá a cada uno de sus gestos. Entonces la tendrá desnuda solo para él y tendrá que poner mucho por su parte para no devorarla de inmediato, porque eso es exactamente lo que siente cuando la tiene cerca y no le importa reconocérselo a sí mismo a estas alturas de la película: Quiere devorar cada parte de Kate Austen. Quiere saber, de una vez por todas, lo que significa tenerla una noche solo para él. Solos los dos, sin que nada de lo que les rodea importe lo más mínimo.-¿Creí que habías dicho que había terminado mi parte del trabajo?-Pregunta haciendo que vuelva al mundo real y sus pensamientos sobre la noche que tiene entre manos desaparezca.

-Así es. Pero estoy seguro de que ese cabrón tiene pasta y mucha. ¿Quieres jugar un poco?-Sonríe sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de ella. Sabe que Cooper debe estar forrado y también sabe que proponerle un nuevo negocio solo es una escusa para tenerla un poco más junto a él. Ella no le devuelve la sonrisa, al contrario, le mira pensativa y luego hacía la ventanilla. Ve como hace figuras con la yema de los dedos sobre el cristal empañado. Ha empezado a llover y el calor se está condensando dentro del coche. La mira, una y otra vez, pero ella no dice nada. Solo sigue ahí, barriendo con sus dedos el vaho del cristal. Hasta que deja de hacerlo, como si hubiera tomado una decisión mientras tanto. Sin mirarle y uniendo sus manos en su regazo para buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, le ofrece la respuesta que había previsto que diera.

-No. Solo dame lo que me corresponde. Mañana puedo marcharme por fin de aquí.-Ahora se gira y le observa detenidamente.-Eso sí que es para emocionarse.-Pero Sawyer no ve nada de emoción en su expresión. Él se funde con lo que sus ojos dicen, contrariando sus anteriores palabras.

-¿En serio no quieres divertirte un poco?-Pregunta con la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Eso es lo único que puede hacer, por el momento, para que no se marche, que no le deje solo a su merced otra vez. -Iríamos al cincuenta por ciento.

-Ese hombre es peligroso.-Ella también puede convencerle de que deje de buscar algo que no le llevará a ningún sitio.-Dejó a Locke en silla de ruedas y….

-¿Y qué? Yo no soy tan estúpido como el calvo. Tengo buenos reflejos.-Vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez es solo una mueca, como si alguien estuviera tirando ligeramente de la comisura de sus labios. Ella nota como la tensión vuelve a aflorar en él.

-He sabido que era él, Cooper, ese que buscas, porque se quedó con su riñón. Le estafó, le engaño a cambio de un riñón, hizo todo eso. Y esa información me ha hecho saber qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo, con la carta y con ese nombre, Sawyer.

Para el motor de inmediato y estaciona el coche, dejando las llaves en el contacto. No quiere seguir escuchando nada sobre Cooper, Sawyer o Don Limpio.

-Creo que voy a echar una meada.-Dice algo molesto. Pero ella le agarra del brazo, sin que pueda moverse. Todo su cuerpo responde al calor que irradia su mano bajo la fina tela de su camiseta desgastada.

-¡Vas a escucharme!-Y sabe que no tiene más remedio que hacerlo.-Me lo debes. He intentado comprender qué haces aquí y qué es esa carta. Ese es Sawyer, es el hombre que destrozó tu vida. Le has buscado desde entonces y ahora le has encontrado y vas a darle esa carta.

Se aparta de ella bruscamente y entiende que la discusión que ha intentado evitar los arrasa de nuevo. Es imposible no hacerle frente.

-¡¿Y qué?-Grita enfurecido.- ¿Quieres que te aplauda por tu gran inteligencia? ¡Coge la pasta! El bolso está en el maletero. Coge además suficiente para un nuevo coche. Lo dejaré por ahí abandonado en cuanto desparezcas.-Kate se siente herida nuevamente, con esa facilidad que él tiene para desbordarla, en todos los sentidos.

-Podría ser distinto.-Responde en un susurro ahogado.- Si quisieras. Tu vida podría ser distinta.-Le mira a los ojos tratando de darle algo de calma, pero sus ojos han vuelto a inundarse de la oscuridad, que es como una especie de clave que le dice que está muy cerca del límite de su escasa paciencia.

-Mi vida siempre ha sido así. Es un poco tarde para empezar otra.-Esa es su última palabra, pero ella no ha terminado. Antes de abrir la puerta y dejarle allí, vuelve a mirarle. Y no puede evitar sentir cómo su garganta se contrae ante la idea de no volver a verle. Pero se serena y adopta esa pose que lleva tanto tiempo interpretando.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Y sale del coche y siente el impulso torpe de salir también y no dejar que se marche de ese modo. De hacer que vuelva a entrar en el coche y apretar fuerte el acelerador que les lleve a un mundo donde la gente como ellos pueden tener la oportunidad de volver a empezar llevando toda la mierda que llevan detrás. Esa que les ha acompañado desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdan aquellos momentos, siendo niños, cuando todo se veía tan fácil. Cuando se podía soñar despierto y cuando irse a dormir por las noches no daba miedo.

El ruido del maletero hace que vuelva a mirar hacia fuera. Sale del coche y se apoya en el capo, esperando que se dé la vuelta y le mire. Pero no lo hace. Camina cada vez con mayor premura hasta que no puede distinguirla cuando ha cruzado la esquina de la calle. Había pensado que iba meterse en ese motel de carretera que tienen enfrente. ¿A donde va?

Se vuelve a meter en el coche y la sigue. La encuentra sentada en la parada de autobús. Kate se sorprende al verle de nuevo allí y le mira a los ojos mientras camina hacia ella llevando un sobre en la mano con él.

-Te has dejado el arma.-Dice ofreciéndole el sobre que ella recoge.- Aunque espero que no tengas que utilizarla.-Y lo dice muy en serio. No quiere que se vea en la necesidad de apretar ningún gatillo. Él lo haría por ella, tal y como sabe que ese Jason hizo en alguna ocasión. Y es entonces consciente de hasta qué punto se siente ligado a ella. Es el momento de cortar el lazo antes de que uno de los dos cometa alguna locura.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?-Sawyer se mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y la mira esperando que vuelva con él a pesar de que ambos saben que coger ese autobús es lo mejor que ahora puede pasarle.-Pensé que cogerías una habitación en ese antro.-Dice señalando el hotel a unos metros de allí. Ella mira en esa dirección y sonríe de mala gana.

-Sale un autobús a las seis hacía Miami desde la estación central. Solo tendré que esperar ocho horas. No quiero dormirme.-Sonrie ahora con más energía y él la mira fijamente. Parece que lo tenía todo previsto y traga saliva para no dejarse llevar por las emociones que envuelven todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. ¿Qué puede hacer para retenerla? Y piensa divertido que debería haberla atado en la habitación cuando amenazó con hacerlo.

-¿Así que arena y playa? ¿Es allí donde vas a instalarte?-Puede que entonces puede ir a visitarla cuando termine con lo que le queda por hacer en Tallahassee.

-En principio sí. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarme. Darme algún trabajo legal.-Y no quiere pensar en que ese alguien sea un tío, alguien que pueda aprovecharse de ella, herirla, debilitarla. ¿Desde cuándo se ha erigido como su protector y salvador? Él no puede salvarse a sí mismo, ¿qué puede hacer por ella?

-Entonces supongo que adiós.-Sus ojos se mezclan con los suyos y debe parecer un cachorrito hambriento a sus ojos, pero ni siquiera le importa, hoy no.

-Adiós Sawyer.-Dice secamente y se gira, porque no puede aguantar su mirada. Sabe que solo unos segundos más serán suficientes para levantarla de aquel banco y seguirle de nuevo.

-Buena suerte Kate.

Y sigue caminando, hasta que casi llega a la esquina desde donde se acerca el autobús, el número 51, y no cree en el maldito destino, pero es ese el número de la camiseta que Kate vestía el día del accidente. Ese número era lo único, junto con sus botas, que recordaba. Eso y el calor de su mano. Y joder, puede parecer un puto loco, pero se da la vuelta y llega justo cuando ella se está levantando para esperar que el conductor abra la puerta. Y es entonces cuando siente su mano en su brazo y ella se gira con sorpresa para verle de nuevo allí. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir para convencerla.  
>Pero tiene que hacerlo, no puede dejar que se marche de ese modo. Y no va a esperar mucho más para redescubrir a qué sabe su boca. Al igual que sabe que si ella decide quedarse, ninguno de los dos pondrá ningún impedimento esta vez a lo que tenga que ocurrir. Han sido demasiadas emociones en ese día, en todos los días desde que se conocen, demasiado autocontrol, demasiado aguante. Y joder no debe ser tan horrible, es solo un poco de sexo.<p>

Ella lo ve venir y cierra los ojos entregándose por completo a sus labios y se sostiene en sus hombros para no perder el aliento. Lleva tanto tiempo deseando lo que ahora le está ocurriendo que no sabe muy bien si eso es lo que él esperaba de ella. Sus labios insisten con mayor urgencia y su lengua se abre paso entre sus labios. Le reciben, le acarician, le alientan. Una de sus manos acaricia su nuca y presiona más fuertemente, mientras la otra, engarzada en su cintura, la estrechan más cerca de su cuerpo. Un pitido les hace abrir los ojos y mirar en dirección del conductor del autobús que ha abierto la puerta y espera a que suba o se quede.

-¿Va a subir alguien?-Él la mira casi sin aliento y ella recoge el bolso que está en el suelo. Mira hacía el conductor y niega con la cabeza.

Y no sabe qué se supone deben hacer a continuación, cómo mirarle, a donde van o qué va a pasar mañana. Lo que ambos saben es que ese beso es la única cosa que necesitaban para abrir un poco esa puerta que han intentado, sin mucho éxito, esa es la verdad, mantener cerrada a cal y canto. Y en estos momentos no le importa que solo sea una noche de sexo, que mañana al despertar deje de mirarla de ese modo y su pecho deje de palpitar ante el preludio de los que les espera. No le importa lo más mínimo que no signifique mucho más que otra de esas mujeres con las que ha compartido la cama. No es consciente de cómo la arrastra sin ni siquiera tocarla, con su presencia, con su movimiento definido, hasta donde está el coche esperándolos. Y es terriblemente consciente, eso sí, de que esta es la segunda vez que intenta escapar de él, sin que en ninguna de esas ocasiones haya logrado su objetivo final. Aunque sabe a ciencia cierta que a la tercera vendrá la vencida, como se suele decir.

Nada bueno, nada realmente provechoso puede salir de dos personas como ellos. Nada verdaderamente cierto y palpable. Solo es la necesidad, la atracción irremediable que los empuja hacía no sabe dónde, solo sabe que por esta noche, ambos van a permitirse el lujo de ir a ese lugar, aunque mañana la cruda realidad los despierte de un sonoro golpe.

Y se imagina todo eso solo con un beso. Con un apasionado, húmedo y dulce beso que todavía hace que sus labios tiemblen. Es increíble que alguien como ella despierte sensaciones nuevas solo con sus labios. No quiere imaginar lo que puede hacer nacer en él una vez que esté desnuda y entre sus brazos.

No hablan, no dicen nada durante los minutos que dura el trayecto hasta el motel. Es ella quien conduce y aunque quiere decir algo, algo como busca otro sitio, sabe que no puede esperar más y que el motel más cercano está a más de media hora cruzando todo el centro de la ciudad. Ha aparcado en su lugar secreto y él echa un vistazo par ver que la camioneta de ese gilipollas ya no está. Le hace un gesto y se deleita mientras él camina delante de ella por las escaleras. Sus piernas largas y bien formadas bajo los vaqueros, su perfecto trasero, su espalda ancha. Él sigue adelante, esperando que ella también lo haga. Pero se da la vuelta y Kate parece tímida ahora, no sabiendo muy bien cómo enfrentar aquello. No quiere que piense lo mucho que le necesita esta noche, y sabe que él tampoco va a dejar que descubra lo débil e inocente que se siente a su lado.

...Los dos se miran desde sus respectivas puertas de habitación barata de motel de carretera. Los ojos diciendo lo que sus bocas jamás dirán.

...Y se mueven al unísono, porque no pueden hacerlo de otro modo.


	16. Chapter 16

_Este capítulo se compone únicamente de una escena, por ello tan poco he querido extenderlo mucho más, solo centrarme en las emociones, las sensaciones y transmitir los que ambos personajes pudieron sentir la primera vez que hicieron el amor. La intensidad del capítulo hizo que no fuera sencillo encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que pueden transmitirse determinados sentimientos, las palabras a veces no llegan a tocar la emoción, espero haberlo logrado...Gracias por seguir leyendo...XD_

**16. Miedo y perfección.**

_The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

_La última palabra que me enseñaste en el último segundo fue "amor"._

La distancia entre ellos se acorta en milésimas de segundos.

Las bocas que se encuentran con deseo, con urgencia. Y no puede cumplir la promesa de besarla sin prisas, porque ella marca el ritmo, y es un ritmo frenético. Como si fuera la primera y única oportunidad que tienen de fundirse el uno en el otro, como si fuera una competición que no piensa perder. No sabe dónde está, pero la lluvia sigue cayendo y los está empapando a ambos. Aparta su cabello mojado del rostro con las manos sin que sus bocas puedan separarse. Ella le arrastra hacía un lugar del que sabe que no podrá salir. Un lugar que nunca ha visitado y está asustado. Asustado de lo que está por venir. Muerto de miedo.

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se eriza en respuesta de lo que ella es capaz de hacer sentir en él. Y tiene que buscar algo en lo que apoyarse porque se siente mareado, embriagado, desorientado. Y esto nunca le ha pasado.

Abre los ojos solo unos segundos y se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando, mientras sus manos, colocadas en su cintura, le llevan hasta la puerta, ahora no sabe si es la suya o no, pero es lo menos importante. Su boca le abandona, pero su mano agarra sus dedos tímidamente, como pidiendo permiso y él le da el visto bueno, mientras Kate saca las llaves, y entonces sabe que están en su habitación. No puede separarse de ella, así que, mientras abre la puerta torpemente, se acerca por detrás y besa su cuello con el mismo deseo con el que ella ha besado su boca, y sus caderas se reúnen y se lengua barre toda la piel de su nuca como preludio a lo que hará más tarde con otras partes de su cuerpo.

Y la puerta se abre y ambos entran. Vuelven a mirarse mientras se desprenden de sus chaquetas que vuelan por la habitación al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos vuelven a reunirse.

No puede esperar mucho más para desnudarla y besar cada parte de su ser. Ella parece con el mismo deseo porque sus manos llegan hasta su camisa y le obliga a levantar los brazos desprendiéndole de ella. La besa, mientras siente como sus manos acarician su pecho y sabe que ha gemido en su boca. Hace mucho tiempo que una mujer no le toca, ninguna mujer como ella lo ha hecho antes. Nadie le ha acariciado con esa ternura y no puede por menos que enmarcar su rostro con ambas manos y mirarla de nuevo. Vuelve a buscar su boca, pero ahora se toma su tiempo, la acaricia, respira de ella. Y jamás ha sentido tanta ternura, tanto….no, no va pensar en ello. Es solo sexo. Pero, ¿por qué demonios todo es tan distinto?

Baja hasta su cuello y ella se estremece cuando su boca roza suavemente el lugar donde su pulso se acelera con fuerza. Tiene que apoyar ambas manos en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Ella no cesa de acariciar su pecho, su espalda, su cuello. Y necesita mirarla y que ella frene esta locura, porque él no puede. Se para y queda frente a su rostro. Ella respira con dificultad, mientras sus manos van hacia arriba y abajo desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas. Al mirarla sabe que ella no va a parar.

Kate comienza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y todo su rostro le sonríen. Puede ver parte de su sostén cuando él termina de desabrochar los últimos botones por ella y desliza con sumo cuidado la tela por sus hombros. Por primera vez puede observar sus blancos y sedosos brazos. Su abdomen firme y sus pechos escondidos tras la tela del sostén que deja entrever sus rosados pezones. Se muere por presentarse formalmente ante ellos.

No puede dejar de mirar y besar a este hombre. Se siente tan cómoda y segura ante sus caricias, simplemente parece lo correcto. Es algo que escapa de su propia cordura. Pero no puede pararlo. Él la mira buscando su aprobación para continuar, y quiere decirle que no tiene nada que preguntar, que no hacen falta palabras entre ellos y es increíblemente sorprendente que así sea. Pero no hay dudas. Las palabras sobran entre dos personas como ellos. Dos personas que se guían por el instinto, por los impulsos, por lo que les dice su corazón o la mente o lo que sea. Solo sabe que quiere sentirlo, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto al suyo, sus labios, sus manos, su lengua, sus dedos. Lo quiere todo de él, aunque eso sea algo que se guarde para ella. Pero lo quiere, lo desea mucho. Es algo que no puede controlar y que en este momento escapa a su control.

Se estremece mientras sus labios encuentran el camino hacia la piel que hay entre sus pechos y su boca caliente la aclaman, la buscan. Sus manos se enredan en su cabello y le instan a continuar. Sus rodillas ceden cuando acaricia uno de sus pechos con una mano y el otro con sus labios. Él la sostiene, allí, contra la pared y gira el rostro porque no puede mirarle ahora mismo.  
>Todo su cuerpo vibra y desea arrebatarle el resto de la ropa que impide un contacto total de sus cuerpos. Y deja la timidez a un lado mientras encuentra la hebilla de su cinturón. El deja de besar sus pechos que están a punto de explosionar mientras mira como sus manos le desnudan. Deshacen el botón de sus vaqueros, bajan la cremallera, y sabe que puede notar su excitación al hacerlo, pero ya no hay mucho que pueda ocultar ante ella. Los vaqueros caen al suelo con un ruido pausado y lento, mientras la agarra por la caderas y la lleva hacía la cama.<br>Kate acaricia su nariz tiernamente con sus labios y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo y ve la pasión en ellos, el deseo y algo que nunca ha visto en ningún hombre antes y que no pensó que vería en él. Traga saliva y le besa mientras la apoya en la cama con delicadeza. Permanece de rodillas ante ella, solo con los bóxers y se toma su tiempo para observar la belleza que se extiende ante él. Todavía tiene los vaqueros, pero no tardará mucho en dejar de llevarlos.

Kate extiende los brazos hacia arriba, sus cabellos rizados y rebeldes expuestos por la blanca colcha, su sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo y levanta sus caderas para que la desprenda de los vaqueros. Y lo hace, y Kate sonríe por el poco tiempo que emplea en ello. Se acerca hasta ella y vuelve a besarla y nota como ella se mueve debajo, pero todavía no. Ella está impaciente, pero él no quiere anticiparse ante nada. No sabe si esta es la única oportunidad que va a tener de verla así en toda su vida y no piensa dejar nada a la improvisación. Hará el amor con ella de tal forma que jamás pueda olvidarlo, de tal forma que, tal vez, eche de menos no hacerlo algún día. Tal vez. Él ya la está añorando y casi no han empezado.

La agarra de nuevo por la cintura y la siente sobre él. Se toma su tiempo para mirarla, para acariciar su cuerpo, para buscar el cierre de su sostén y abrirlo. Le ayuda a desprenderse de él y deja que la mire y que acaricie sus pechos desnudos, notando como sus mejillas se enrojecen sin control y como su excitación es cada vez más dolorosa.

Se mueve contra él. No van a aguantar mucho más. Su mano encuentra el camino hasta sus bóxers y sus dedos acarician su propia excitación que espera por ella. La besa y ahora sus lenguas se encuentran con deseo, un deseo que han controlado suficiente, se enroscan, sus labios se abren para darse más espacio para besar y respirar, si eso es posible.

Se acuesta sobre ella y baja su ropa interior hasta que está completamente desnuda ante él. Recorre el sendero que va desde sus tobillos, sus rodillas, sus muslos, hasta llegar al rincón de su intimidad que no puede esperar por encontrarse con él. Se agarra fuertemente a la colcha mientras todo su cuerpo grita de puro éxtasis cuando su lengua encuentra su humedad y se muerde los labios con fuerza. Siente un dolor profundo en el pecho por las emociones que toda su alma experimentan junto a él. Y tiene que decirle que pare, o que no lo haga nunca, no lo sabe, solo sabe que por primera vez no se siente horrible por todo lo que su cuerpo desea, anhela. Es una sensación maravillosa y nueva para ella. Y tiene que controlarse mucho para no llorar.

Sus labios encuentran los suyos con ternura y respira profundamente mientras se abraza fuertemente a él. Sawyer no sabe si debe continuar o no, le ha parecido que su rostro hacía una mueca de dolor y tiene miedo de preguntar, por qué no soportaría ahora su rechazo.

-Kate…

-No digas nada…no…

Y es todo lo que necesita para continuar, eso, y como ella le desnuda por completo, en todos los sentidos. Por fin sus cuerpos están completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro, sus cuerpos calientes, sus manos fuertes y sus labios suaves.

…Y tiene que mirarla cuando entra en ella. La humedad y el calor de su intimidad casi le hacen perder el control, pero tiene que concentrarse, hacer que dure lo suficiente, unirse a ella en un clímax dulce y eterno. Y hace frio en la calle, pero para ellos es verano. Una estación cálida, ardiente, asfixiante que los lleva hasta donde solo ellos pueden llegar. Sus pulmones no pueden ir más rápido, y respiran el uno del otro. Sus dedos buscan su boca y los lame con deseo mientras sus piernas se cierran en su espalda permitiendo un acoplamiento perfecto de sus cuerpos. Besa el sudor que perla su labio superior y le da su aliento acompasado, que hace que recupere el sentido y se atreva a mirarle. Con cada movimiento, quiere más y se lo exige con sus caricias, con sus besos. Su cuerpo está empezando a contraerse bajo el suyo y no puede creer lo que acaba de oír. Tal vez solo lo ha imaginado, pero su boca se mueve y lo escucha de nuevo, alto y claro.

Cada una de las letras que forma su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Dulce, tierno. La primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchar su nombre no le avergüenza. La primera mujer que lo pronuncia de ese modo. La primera vez que siente a James Ford dentro de él y siente orgullo por ello.

Se aferra a él mientras el orgasmo la sacude y él no tarde mucho en unirse a ella. Y mientras todo eso ocurre se besan, se acarician, se aman….Sus ojos lo envuelven y se esconde en su hombro para no sentirse tan desnudo ante ella. Tal vez es demasiado tarde para ocultar nada. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Está loco de pavor. Loco porque jamás nadie le ha amado de ese modo. Y ahora que todo ha pasado, miedo de qué hacer a continuación.  
>Ella le besa en el cuello, en la mejilla y por primera vez le encanta esto. La mira, temiendo salir de ella y se rompa todo el encanto. No quiera dejarla, todo ha sido demasiado rápido. No quiere perderla. Pero tampoco quiere parecer tan a su merced, no puede darle eso. Es Sawyer. No un blandengue. Es él quien siempre tiene el control en el sexo y debe seguir siendo así. Ella debe saberlo. Y debe decir algo. Pero no sabe el qué.<p>

….Sale de ella con desgana y extiende la colcha para que ambos puedan cubrirse. Se queda mirando al techo unos segundos y luego se gira para quedar frente a ella, que hace lo mismo, cubierta con la sábana hasta el pecho. Tiene algunos mechones rizados pegados a la frente y las mejillas rosadas aún. Sawyer no puede evitar sonreír y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta ella divertida y algo tímida ahora.

-¿Qué, Pecas?-Responde mientras le quita el pelo húmedo del rostro. Ella cierra los ojos y sonríe. Él se acerca y le da un beso rápido en el hombro desnudo, de forma descuida.

-¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?

-¿Vas a usarme como tu esclavo? ¿Algo más en el menú que te apetezca, pastelito?

-El agua estará bien, gracias.

Sawyer aparta la colcha de su cuerpo y se levanta mientras ella observa cómo se dirige al baño como Dios le trajo al mundo para llenar un vaso de agua para ella. Respira hondo y se hunde en las almohadas. Y por primera vez se pregunta si ha hecho lo correcto y se dice que ya lo pensará mañana. Ahora no piensa dirigir ni un solo de sus pensamientos a ello. La noche no ha hecho más que empezar o eso espera y no va a poner impedimentos a lo que esto les lleve.

Sawyer regresa y se acuesta junto a ella de nuevo. Le da el vaso lleno de agua. Bebe y le mira, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, mientras le devuelve el vaso. Él lo coloca en la mesilla y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama. En la misma postura que antes de ir a por el agua al baño. El uno frente al otro, con las manos debajo de las almohadas y los ojos muy fijos en los del otro.

Siente sus rodillas rozándose con las suyas y uno de sus pequeños pies acaricia su pierna. Parece que va a tener suerte otra vez y no va a decir que no a lo que ella le proponga. Kate sonríe y una de sus manos viaja hasta la parte posterior de su cuello al mismo tiempo que con la otra coge la colcha y los oculta a los dos debajo de ella.  
>Su boca le busca de nuevo y su pequeño cuerpo cubre el suyo. El calor es ahora más insoportable bajo aquel caparazón que ella ha creado para los dos. Pero no va a quejarse. Ahora recuerda sus sueños, los que ha tenido tantas noches con ella y lejos de quedarse cortos, la realidad le ha golpeado en la cara diciéndole que siempre supera a cualquier ficción.<p>

…Hacen el amor de nuevo y esta vez todo ocurre a un ritmo más lento y la oye gemir en su oído, moverse encima de él, pedirle más y casi sollozar de puro placer.

…Y descubre que no hay nada más hermoso que responder a la sintonía que su cuerpo interpreta, responder a lo que sus sentidos no pueden ignorar y su mente no quiere aceptar…

Pero está hecho…No hay marcha atrás…No es solo sexo, es algo que no comprenden y que los aturde…Al menos hoy tienen eso…Quién sabe lo que será mañana…


	17. Chapter 17

_Después de una noche de pasión, Sawyer y Kate ven llegar un nuevo día. ¿Cómo se enfrentarán a los sentimientos que aparezcan? ¿Serán capaces de afrontar lo que conlleva la entraga de la noche anterior?. Gracias por seguir leyendo...XD_

**17. Despertares.**

_We have got through so much worse than this before_

_Hemos pasado por cosas peores que esto antes_

Cierra la puerta del baño de un sonoro golpe. Un golpe se lleva todo lo que ha sentido esa noche, todo lo que ha vivido de un modo que aún le resulta imposible de entender. Levanta la tapa del wáter y maldice una y otra vez mientras orina. Se acerca al lavabo, enciende el grifo y deja correr el agua. Agua fría y cristalina que le despierte de una puta vez de un sueño que no ha tenido lugar. Restriega sus ojos y todo el rostro. Toma la toalla y se seca las manos y la cara. Luego se mira al espejo, parece descansado. Abre la puerta del baño para buscar su ropa, pero antes se queda mirando la cama desecha, con las sabanas echas un ovillo y la colcha cayendo de su lado. Se ha ido. La muy desgraciada se ha marchado antes de que él despertara. Le ha dejado solo en esa fría cama. ¿No es eso lo que él siempre ha hecho? ¿Marcharse antes de que salga el sol? ¿Y porque le molesta tanto ahora? Se está comportando como una mujer. Esa puñetera pecosa ha jugado con él y le ha dejado tirado. Solo puede pensar en tenerla en frente y herirla con las palabras y frases más rebuscadas, con las réplicas más estudiadas y con toda la ira que ahora mismo siente.

Mira hacia el lado y se sorprende al ver ropa limpia sobre la silla de la habitación. Su ropa. Que considerada. La coge con rabia y se mete de nuevo en el baño.

Ni siquiera sabe porque continúa aún en su habitación cuando podría regresar a la suya que está a solo dos puertas de allí. Enciende la ducha y cierra la cortina dejando libre su furia, su rabia. La odia tanto como la desea. Ahora mismo la odia y no quiere ni verla. "¿Dónde coño se habrá metido?", piensa, mientras enjabona todo su cuerpo y se frota con la misma rabia que procesa un niño cuando le han quitado su juguete favorito. Se enjuaga el cabello y apaga el grifo. Solo hay una toalla colgada de la puerta y le importa muy poco si es suya, ahora le pertenece. Se la ata a la cintura y sale de nuevo del baño y mirar la cama le pone otra vez de mala leche. La cama, el vaso de agua en la mesita, las arrugas de la colcha, la forma de su cabeza en la almohada y la suya intacta, porque ahora recuerda que ha dormido junto a ella y no ha necesito usar la suya. Y se maldice por actuar de ese modo con ella. Con alguien que es peor que él tras el coito.

Se pone la ropa interior limpia, los vaqueros y coge la camisa blanca de algodón, todo traído por ella desde su habitación. La sigue odiando por tener esos detalles con él después de desaparecer como un fantasma. Como si haciendo eso tuviese una justificación que le quita la culpabilidad y la responsabilidad de haberle dejado tirado en una cama fría, vacía y llena de recuerdos de una noche que sabe que no va a olvidar tan fácilmente. Si fuera un animal sería una mantis religiosa y ahora mismo no tendría cabeza. Una mantis religiosa con pecas. Justo cuando coloca la camisa por su abdomen la puerta se abre y ella aparece.

...Y con ella desparece su odio, su ira y su mala leche, al menos en parte. Sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos. Los de Kate abiertos de par en par y los suyos intentando averiguar de dónde viene o qué ha estado haciendo. Y lo descubre. Por su postura, porque sigue teniendo la mano pegada al pomo de la puerta, porque se ha quedado pegada al suelo y solo le mira…sí, le mira como si no hubiese esperado encontrarle aún en la habitación. Comprende que no es capaz de hacer frente al hecho de que anoche fue suya, por unas horas, grito su nombre, le besó, le acarició y fue ella la que marco los pasos de esa tragedia que ahora la asola.

-Hey.-Kate cierra la puerta y se despega del pomo. Sawyer por su parte, se agacha para atarse las botas y la mira allí de pie frente a él. Es frustrante la capacidad que tiene de que su corazón bombee y se olvide de que hace solo unos minutos la odiaba a muerte. Ella sonríe, tímida, dulce, ingenua, algo que él sabe que está muy lejos de ser.

-¿Qué tal, caramelito? Parece que has llegado antes de tiempo.-Kate aparta sus ojos y se sienta en la cama desecha y al hacerlo solo piensa en echarse junto a ella y volver a hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Unirse a ella en todos los sentidos.

-Has encontrado tu ropa.-Kate le mira de arriba abajo y arruga la nariz de esa manera infantil y cariñosa que tiene de hacerlo. Y algo se le escapa y no sabe qué es. Porque ella no parece sentirse culpable y él sigue más enfadado a cada segundo que pasa.

-Sí, no tenía mucho más que encontrar.-Y sabe que está hablando de ella, del hecho de que se haya marchado antes si quiera de verla despertar a su lado. No sabía que fuera un sentimental o que ni siquiera le importara. Ahora sabe que se ha equivocado en muchos sentidos con él. -¿Qué ha sido? ¿Treinta minutos?-Kate traga saliva mientras él se aparta el cabello de la cara y se sienta en la silla. No deja de mirarla, lo cual le indica que no tiene prisa por marcharse, al menos no sin saber en qué está ella pensando.

-Cuarenta y cinco.-Se mueve inquita en la cama y trata de que suene divertido, pero su expresión no refleja esa diversión.

-Y pensabas que sería suficiente para que no estuviera aún aquí.-No es una pregunta, es todo un hecho. Y es cierto, lo esperaba o tal vez no, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Solo sabe que le asusta. Todo. El ahora y la noche anterior. Lo que ha sido capaz de hacer nacer en ella, lo que solo él ha logrado hacer que olvide. Y no sabe cómo va a explicárselo. Cómo va a explicarle que nunca había disfrutado de la intimidad con un hombre como la ha hecho con él. Que nunca había sentido ese deseo y nunca se había sentido tan querida por nadie, tan segura. No puede decírselo y se muere por hacerlo. No sabe cómo hacerlo. No sabe cómo aceptar lo que él le ha ofrecido y no sabe cómo devolvérselo.- Después de tanto meneo nocturno necesito dormir un poco más, pero ya estoy listo para abandonar el nido.- Sawyer se levanta y coge su chaqueta. No puede dejar que se vaya así. Así que también se levanta y se pone frente a él.

-No es eso Sawyer.-Dice con la voz rota y mirándole expectante. Prefiere no mirarla, así que mira hacía la cama.

-¿Ni si quiera traes el desayuno? Al menos deberías haber traído un café en la mano para disimular un poco el hecho de que llevas dando vueltas más de media hora esperando que salga por esa puerta, Kate.-Ella niega con la cabeza y agarra una de sus manos, es todo lo que puede darle. No tiene mucho más. Sawyer ahora la mira y no sabe si está a punto de llorar o de reír. De todos modos su gesto es amargo, como si no pudiera sacar algo que lleva dentro porque le da miedo hacerlo y se pregunta si él también tendrá esa expresión ahora en su cara.

-He ido a comprar el periódico.-Prosigue a la ligera. Él frunce el ceño y sus ojos se mezclan con los suyos. Ella sonríe de nuevo, no muy convencida.- Además te he traído tu ropa. ¿Si quisiera que te fueras crees que lo hubiera hecho?

-Buen intento. Pero no te creo.-Se suelta de ella y se dirige hacia la puerta. Ella se gira mientras ve como todos sus intentos de retenerlo y disculparse son en vano.- Además, qué más da, estuvo bien, eres buena. Tal vez reclame tu compañía en algún momento, pecosa.-Kate traga saliva y sabe que decir aquello le hace daño, tal vez por eso lo dice o porque es la única forma que tiene de protegerse a sí mismo. Se abrocha la chaqueta y ella se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué te comportas ahora así? He tenido…

-¿Que salir antes de que me despertara, te mirara a los ojos y tuviésemos que intercambiar impresiones sobre lo de anoche?-Sonríe irónico y se apoya en la puerta. Tiene que salir de esta habitación de una puta vez. Odia la forma en que ahora le mira, como un pequeño corderito que llevan directo al matadero. Y no soporta que él acabe siendo más hijo de puta que ella, aunque los dos saben quien ha propiciado esta preciosa y entrañable escena. La mira enfurecido y a la vez le da su mejor sonrisa de estudio, esa que ha utilizado tantas veces para que el mundo no pueda con él.- Te entiendo cielo, iba a hacer lo mismo, pero has sido más rápida.

-Ya te he dicho que no es eso…-Intenta acercarse, pero se para en seco cuando vuelve a apartarse de ella. ¿Qué está haciendo? Le ve acercarse a la cama y coger el periódico que ella ha comprado. No recuerda haber leído muchos periódicos en su vida, pero hoy va a hacerlo, puede que por primera vez. Es leer el periódico o retenerla en esa habitación con él para siempre. Obligarla a decir lo que ni siquiera él se atreve a pronunciar, cerrar las cortinas, apagar las luces y dejarse llevar por lo que anoche les hizo perder los pocos papeles que ambos tienen. Y se atreve a repetir en su mente que no le importaría lo más mínimo volver a perderlos.

-¿Y qué es entonces?-Pregunta sin mirarla. Kate permanece de pie, a escasos pasos de él, pero no contesta. Él sabe que no va a hacerlo, al igual que él tampoco. Y entiende muchas cosas de esa mujer que sigue con aquellos ojos suplicantes, como si estuviera pidiéndole en silencio que no se lo pregunte, que lo deje estar, que es mejor que no sepa los detalles. Entiende cuáles son sus miedos, básicamente son los mismos que los suyos. y comprende, solo en parte, qué le hace huir de él, escapar de lo que ninguno se atreve a racionalizar. Porque es mucho más fácil ignorarlo y continuar el uno junto al otro, que aceptarlo y decirlo en voz alta. Sabe que en gran parte lo que vivió de niña, lo que ese Wayne hizo con ella o lo que dejó de hacer, resuena todavía en su cabeza, al igual que a él no deja de arrasarle el ruido de un arma al ser disparada, las botas de su padre al caminar por su habitación o el peso de una cama cuando te escondes debajo de ella.  
>Así que la mira solo un segundo y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente con él en la cama. Y Kate no puede comprender como puede ser capaz de hacer esto por ella. Y en estos momentos querría decirle tantas cosas, cosas que seguro no imagina, cosas que no ha dicho nunca o al menos no de verdad. Y quiere abrazarle, besarle y perderse con él como nunca ha deseado hacerlo con nadie antes. Pero no puede. Porque sabe que no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo. Él acabará conociendo toda la carga que lleva detrás y ella no podrá soportar que algún día deje de hacer estas cosas por ella y tampoco podrá hacerle cambiar sobre Cooper. Sabe que no lo hará y ella desea con todas sus fuerzas que algo le haga cambiar de opinión sobre la posibilidad de matarle. Y ese algo no será ella, no vale tanto. Se acerca tímidamente y se sienta a su lado. Y este momento le recuerda a algún otro que ha compartido con él, mucho antes. Pero es tan distinto, todo lo es. Con el periódico abierto a la mitad, él vuelve a mirarla.- ¿El periódico es para mí?-Ella sonríe y hace un gesto que indica que no es precisamente para él.<p>

-He estado mirando en la sección de ofertas de empleo. Varias de las empresas de Cooper y los locales de los que es socio buscan empleados.-Cierra el periódico y lo pone sobre su regazo. Frunce el ceño y se recuesta en la cama.

-No necesito un puto empleo.-Dice mirando al techo.

-Si queremos quedarnos con su pasta, este puede ser el camino.-Kate le mira allí tumbado y decide acompañarle, obviando el hecho de que le gustaría estar encima suyo y no sobre la cama. Suspira y mira también al techo. Los dos tendidos el uno junto al otro sobre una cama que podría contar muchas cosas subidas de tono ocurridas entre ellos hace solo unas horas. Y es increíble como esa intimidad ha desaparecido de pronto.

-¿Quieres que trabaje para Cooper?-Se gira para mirarla y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar su boca. Él se da cuenta y sonríe. Ella se gira de nuevo para mirar el techo, y nota como su pulso se acelera.

-Los dos lo haremos. Empezaremos desde abajo e iremos poco a poco hacía arriba y cuando menos lo espere, nos haremos con el dinero.

-¿Así que volvemos a ser socios?-Pregunta de nuevo, apoyando unos de sus codos en la cama de tal forma que su cabeza queda por encima de su rostro. Y se siente acorralada de nuevo y le parece mentira que haya acabado allí tendida junto a él, cuando hace solo unos segundos iba a marcharse. Traga saliva y se apoya en ambos codos, con lo cual sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros de distancia. Y sabe que los nervios se le comen por dentro y antes de que pueda ejecutar su siguiente movimiento, ella vuelve a hablar.

-¿Por qué crees que me quedé si no?-Le mira a los ojos y él sonríe. Sabe perfectamente porqué se ha quedado y porqué él fue a buscarla.

-No me hagas contestarte.-Susurra muy despacio mientras se levanta de la cama. Kate respira profundamente y nota como todo su cuerpo grita por él. Maldita sea, tiene que ser más fuerte que todo esto. Es solo un hombre, guapo y atractivo, pero como otro cualquiera. Pero ella sabe que no es solo un hombre, es él, de entre todos los demás, solo él.

-Dijiste que iríamos al cincuenta por ciento.-También se levanta y coloca sus cabellos mientras ve como abre la puerta. Definitivamente el día ha empezado como una auténtica mierda.

-Ahora mismo no estoy muy seguro.

-Sawyer…

-A ver quien encuentra empleo primero.-Dice levantando las cejas con expectación. Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Y su adrenalina se dispara ante aquella posibilidad. Un juego, un nuevo juego entre ellos.

-¿Vas a convertir esto en una competición?-Pregunta divertida y muy segura de sí misma.

-Tómatelo como quieras, pecosa. Tendré trabajo antes de que acabe el día.-Coge el periódico y se lo mete en el bolsillo de atrás.

-Pues cómprate tu propio periódico, este es mío.-Pero ella se lo arrebata de inmediato y lo oculta tras la espalda. Son como dos niños pequeños luchando por un caramelo. Y le encanta esto. La forma que tienen de enredarse el uno con el otro, como si hubieran sido creados a imagen y semejanza. Como almas gemelas, aunque ninguno crea en esas mierdas.

-No tardes…el taxi se va en dos minutos.-Sale de la habitación y casi le da con la puerta en las narices pero ella sale fuera y ve como se dirige hacía su coche. Corre tras él y le grita.

-¡Ese coche es mío!-Llega a su altura y ve como sostiene la llave entre los dedos.

-Sí, el periódico es tuyo, el coche es tuyo. ¿Nadie te enseñó a compartir con los demás?

-No voy a compartir nada contigo.-Intenta quitarle las llaves, pero él levanta el brazo, lo cual hace mucho más difícil conseguirlas.

-Creo que ya es tarde para ponerse egoísta, pastelito.-Responde de forma sugerente mirándola de arriba abajo. Y sabe que se refiere a todo lo que compartieron anoche, pero ella se hace la no interesada en la cuestión y refunfuña como una gatita.

-Dame las llaves Sawyer.-Coge su mano y coloca la llave en ella. Le da un beso en la frente, un casto beso que a Kate le parece una burla y ve como se marcha.-¿A dónde vas?

-Que tengas un buen día Pecas.

-¡Espera! Puedo llevarte.

-Mejor no.

* * *

><p>Kate ha estado de un sitio a otro toda la mañana pero no ha encontrado ni rastro de él en ninguno de ellos. Del club de golf al club de caza, del club de caza al hotel que Cooper tiene en el centro, para volver de nuevo al club de golf. Se encuentra esperando en el pasillo del espacio reservado a los trabajadores, mientras el jefe de personal busca la que será su nueva indumentaria laboral.<p>

Se muerde las uñas, algo que no recuerda haber hecho nunca. Se siente intranquila, sabe que le ha tratado fatal en el día de hoy, algo que podría haberse merecido en muchos momentos cuando le conoció, pero no ahora, cuando sabe de antemano lo mucho que se preocupa por ella, lo mucho que la…bueno, lo bien que la trató la noche anterior. Colmándola de atenciones, no dejando de atender sus peticiones y siendo mucho más dulce y cariñoso de lo que hubiera previsto. Y aquí está ahora, pensando en alguna manera de disculparse cuando el tipo de personal le extiende con cara de pocos amigos su uniforme consistente en una falda y camisa gris y unos zuecos de goma en color blanco. Todo un auténtico lujo.

-Mañana a las siete empiezas el turno. Se puntual. Caroline te estará esperando justo aquí y te dará las indicaciones necesarias, Maggie. No olvides traer tu tarjeta de identificación y demás documentos.

-Sí, claro. Gracias por el empleo señor Paterson.

-Solo espero no equivocarme contigo. No eres la primera que nos deja tirados a las pocas semanas.

Y sale del club de golf y se da cuenta de que ha llegado la noche sin ni siquiera haberlo notado. Y se siente cansada, agotada, física y emocionalmente, y sabe que esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Y se muere por verle, por hablar con él. Y desea con todas sus fuerzas que su mal humor se haya ido.

Camina hacía el coche llevando la ropa contra su pecho, la deja en el capo y abre la puerta. Luego tira la ropa sobre el asiento del copiloto y todo su cuerpo se estremece al ver una sombra tras ella. Y ni siquiera tiene el arma allí.

-¿Me llevas?-Respira aliviada cuando escucha su voz y se da la vuelta para mirarle. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Ha estado a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si hubiera tenido mi arma, te hubiera…

-¿Qué tal el día, cielo? ¿Algo importante que contarme?-Y su sonrisa le dice que es así, su mal humor se ha evaporado, al menos de momento. Kate le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca para enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con ternura.

-Pues sí, cariño, lo he conseguido, tengo trabajo.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti, pecosa.-Aparta sus cabellos, pero no piensa besarla, debe ganárselo, por ahora lo está haciendo bien.

-¿Y tú qué?-Pregunta acercándose más a él.

-Bueno, he rechazado algunas propuestas indecentes…

-Sawyer…

-He hecho mucho más que eso.-Se mete las manos en la chaqueta, lo que hace que ella tenga que apartarse un poco de él y sus brazos tengan que abandonarle. Saca un sobre de papel marrón y lo abre, mirándola divertido mientras lo hace.

-Lo que quiere decir que no tienes trabajo. Así que he ganado.

-No tan rápido. Seguro que ni siquiera te has acordado de que no podemos usar nuestros nombres en este sitio. Así que he conseguido algunos documentos falsos.- Sonríe con picardía, pero ella sí que ha pensado en ello.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunta con temor. ¿Con qué clase de gente habrá estado esta tarde? ¿Serían peligrosos? Intenta refrenar sus miedos.

-Siempre hay alguna rata suelta si buscas bien. Digamos que conozco a un tipo que hace muy bien su trabajo por un módico precio. Así que ahora tenemos carnets de conducir falsos, identificaciones falsas…

-Solo que yo he dado un nombre falso aquí.-Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Maggie?-Pregunta al recordar aquel nombre que uso con Locke. Ella asiente sorprendida de que pueda recordarlo tan bien.

-Sí.

-Entonces todo correcto señorita… Maggie Fletcher.-Le muestra sus documentos falsos y Kate los mira, dándose cuenta de que son realmente buenos. Nadie diría que no son de verdad.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte de ahora en adelante señor…?-Pregunta con una sonrisa, pero él decide marcharse hacía la puerta del copiloto.

-Tengo hambre, volvamos al hotel.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?

-No…Por ahora.

* * *

><p>Sawyer nota que hay algo en el sillón mientras se sienta y ella le mira de reojo algo tímida. Él desenvuelve el uniforme de Kate y lo mira de arriba abajo. Luego la mira a ella y sonríe, dejándolo todo guardado en su sitio de nuevo. Descubre la caja de los zuecos de goma y echa un vistazo. No puede evitar una risita divertida y ella se muerde el labio para no sonreír.<p>

-Con zapatos a juego y todo.-Dice mirándola de forma pícara.

-Al menos yo tengo uniforme. Todavía no me has dicho cuál será tu empleo.

-Tenemos que cambiar de coche. No me fio de ese novio tuyo.-Está evitando el tema y algo le dice que quiere darle una sorpresa. Teme esa sorpresa.

-No es mi novio.-Responde tajante.

-No has roto oficialmente con él, ¿no?

-No hace falta.

-¿Así que eres una rebelde, pecosa?

Aparca el coche y sale de mala gana. Recoge su uniforme y le da la espalda, esperando a que él también salga. Parece que no está dispuesto a contarle su parte del día y la verdad es que lo que menos le apetece ahora es estar con él. Así que cierra el coche y sube las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se dará una ducha y dormirá a pierna suelta. Algo que no sabe si será capaz de hacer al recordar que las sábanas deben guardar aún su aroma. Pero lo hará. Pero entonces, siente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y como apoya su barbilla en su hombro y no puede evitar acomodarse sobre él.

-Te espero en mi habitación. Quiero ser el primero en verte con ese uniforme horrible.

-Ya sé que es un horror, pero es parte del negocio, ¿no?

-Cuando lo lleves puesto seguro que no parece tan horrible. Y tengo cerveza. ¿Compartimos?

-Creí que habías dicho que era una egoísta esta mañana.

-Eso era esta mañana.-Recorre con su boca su cuello y la acerca más a él. Ella se gira para besarle, pero él la suelta antes de que pueda hacerlo.-Hasta ahora Pecas.

-Sawyer…

* * *

><p>¿Por qué coño tarda tanto? Ha pasado casi una hora. Es casi medianoche y todavía sigue solo en aquella cama. Al final va a tener que ser él quien pegue a su puerta. Pero ha quedado claro hoy que es ella la que debe volver a la cama con él. Se ha quedado esperándola esta mañana y no va a esperar también por la noche. Desearla tanto le hace perder el sueño y que todo el cuerpo le duela de una forma que ni siquiera había pensando que fuera posible. Nunca ha anhelado tanto la presencia de alguien en su vida. Eso es, anhelo, más allá del deseo, es algo que no puede explicar, pero que su cuerpo se encarga de recordarle cada vez que la tiene lejos. La ha echado de menos durante todo el día. y ahora va a hacerlo también durante la noche.<p>

La luz entra por la persiana de la ventana de la habitación que tiene entreabierta. Es la única luz que hay en la estancia. Hay dos botellas de cerveza en la mesilla que van a calentarse si no viene pronto. Se da la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con la imagen de la ventana, con la luz que la luna proyecta sobre él, sobre su cuerpo envuelto en esa sabana fría y áspera. Con su presencia, ella compensa con creces las faltas de aquella habitación. Y da vueltas y más vueltas, se quita las sábanas con desprecio y se sienta en la cama. Mira hacía la puerta. Vale, lo hará, ella gana. Pegará en su puerta.

…Pero cuando ya se ha puesto los vaqueros, escucha unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y su corazón se acelera solo con eso. Se abrocha el botón de los vaqueros y ruega por no parecer demasiado desesperado ante ella y por ella. Abre la puerta y su boca cae en una mueca mientras la mira de arriba abajo. Kate sonríe y luego carraspea y coloca sus manos tras la espalda, ejecutando a la perfección el papel de una camarera de hotel que viene a arreglar la habitación de un buen cliente. Lleva el uniforme gris, que no parece tan horrendo ahora que cubre su cuerpo. Se amolda perfectamente a su figura. A sus contornos, a sus movimientos. Le da la impresión de que debe estar babeando como un buldog.

-¿Me ha llamado señor?-Sawyer frunce el ceño y mira con sorpresa a la persona que tiene delante. Ella le hace un gesto y él comprende, se pone recto y adopta una postura seria.

-Sí…. Las sabanas están sucias y es algo intolerable que regrese a mi habitación después de un largo día de trabajo y me encuentre todo de este modo.

-Lo siento señor, el hotel se hará cargo de cualquier molestia. ¿Qué le parece una cesta de frutas en compensación por ello?

-¿Puede ponerme las sábanas limpias señorita…?

-Fletcher.

-Adelante señorita Fletcher. Y no se entretenga, espero visita.

Kate se adelanta y sonríe, mientras coge la almohada. Sawyer la mira evitando reírse y luego mira la longitud de la falda al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

-¿Esa falda no es demasiado corta?

-Me la he recogido en la cintura.-Dice arrugando la nariz y sonriendo divertida.

-¿Me estás provocando?-Su tono de voz es salvaje, primario y hace que todo su cuerpo le desee en ese mismo instante.

-Tal vez.-Responde coqueta.

-Espero que no hagas esto con todos los clientes.

-Solo contigo. Es usted un cliente especial, señor Ford. ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?

-En el armario.

-¿Y a qué esperas para ponértelo? Al menos dime…

Le quita la almohada y la tira en el suelo, mientras la coge en brazos y la tira en la cama. Busca su boca y la encuentra lista para él. Sus brazos le envuelven y su boca le recibe con deseo.

-Creo que estamos perdiendo la perspectiva del negocio.-Jadea en su boca. Sawyer ya ha encontrado el tercer botón de su camisa y una de sus manos sube la falda hasta la cintura, acariciando su muslo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Yo te daré toda la perspectiva que quieras, Pecas.

Sus bocas se entrelazan al igual que lo hacen sus cuerpos y no puede esperar para que llegue mañana. Pero ahora...ahora les queda toda la noche. Y esta vez, no va a dejarla escapar.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Matices **

_What's so different this time that you can't ignore?_

_¿Qué es tan diferente esta vez que no puedes ignorarlo?_

No puede moverse. Cada vez que lo hace él se mueve con ella. Gira el rostro y lo primero que ve es su cara pegada a la suya. Sus manos están alrededor de su cuerpo, una en la cintura, la otra rodeando sus hombros y por mucho esfuerzo que haga sigue atada a él. Y no le gusta esa sensación de posesión que ahora mismo él ejerce sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo, siente la calidez que va más allá de ese abrazo posesivo y sabe que solo pretende que se despierte junto a él al menos esta mañana. Ahora va a resultar que es todo un romántico y sentimental. Gira el rostro y se roza con su barbilla, con su mejilla, intentando despertarle. Pero es en vano, está durmiendo como un tronco. Ha conseguido desprenderse de la mano que se cierne en su cintura y parece que está logrando incorporarse sin que él lo note. Justo cuando ha conseguido sacar los pies de la cama, la arrastra de nuevo con él y le oye susurrar.

-No vas a ninguna parte Pecas.-Susurra en su pelo.

-Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Puedo? ¿O tengo que pedirte permiso cuando quiera mear?-La suelta con sigilo y ambos se miran.

-¡Que fina¡

Kate se levanta y se coloca como puede la única prenda de ropa que encuentra cerca. La camiseta de algodón blanca de Sawyer, lo suficientemente larga para ella como para ocultar su trasero, algo que no pasa desapercibido para él, que ve como sus deseos de verla desnuda una vez más se estrellan cuando la puerta del baño se cierra. Al menos no se ha ido, aunque ahora no sabe si es porque no ha podido desprenderse de sus brazos, o porque realmente no quería hacerlo. Justo cuando empieza a sentir como el mal humor le sacude, ella vuelve a aparecer y se mete de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta mientras coloca ambas manos detrás de su nuca y se decide por mirar el techo.

-Estoy esperando. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Ella está sobre su pecho, sonriendo divertida y mirando expectante una respuesta que no va a darle. Así que él sonríe y observa su rostro mientras le hace la siguiente pregunta.

-Así que te has quedado esta noche solo para eso, ¿eh?-Kate entorna los ojos y luego asiente con una mueca, mientras acaricia la distancia entre su pecho y su abdomen. Él no puede pensar con claridad cuando hace estas cosas, así que se las ingenia para coger sus manos y subirla de nuevo hasta su pecho, manteniéndola ahí, donde pueda seguir la conversación sin pensar en otras muchas cosas que ambos podrían estar haciendo en vez de hablar.

-Y para aprovecharme de tu cuerpo. ¿Cuál es? Vamos…

-Es una sorpresa…-Dice a la ligera pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella se aparta y permanece con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Esto no me gusta, Sawyer. Juegas con ventaja. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu trabajo. ¿En cuál de las propiedades de Cooper vas a estar?

-En el Hotel. Justo donde te recogí anoche.-Gira el rostro para mirarle y le dé un golpe que por pequeño que sea hace que se lleve la mano al hombro.

-¡¿Eres estúpido? Ahí es donde voy a estar yo.

-¿Y qué?-Pregunta sin comprender a qué viene tanta alarma.

-¡¿Como que y qué? Dos nuevos trabajadores que justamente empiezan el mismo día, acaban despareciendo después de que el propietario del hotel, Anthony Cooper, pierda parte de sus ganancias. Irán a por nosotros…

-Mi trabajo no me implica directamente con Cooper…o sí...¡Quien sabe…!-Sonríe y ella se da la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Me marcho.-Pero no se mueve y a simple vista no parece con las intenciones de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano.-El simple toque de su mano en su cintura y sus labios en su hombro hacen que se gire y busque su boca. Un simple roce de sus labios pone en funcionamiento cada uno de sus sentidos.- Tenemos quince minutos…creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto…

-Quítate de encima, Sawyer.

-¡Oh vamos Kate! ¿Por qué me has despertado si no?-Pregunta mientras recorre con sus labios cada parte de su barbilla. Ella sonríe y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué mi vejiga iba a estallar?-Pregunta divertida.

-Pensé que era un truco, para tener sexo.-La besa suavemente en los labios y comienza a levantar su camiseta disimuladamente, como si le costara un trabajo horrible hacerlo. Ella se mueve bajo su cuerpo inquieta y hace todo lo posible para captar su atención.

-Si quiero tener sexo contigo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.-Se incorpora y la mira. No pude ser tan lista, no puede haberle cazado tan pronto. Pero parece la reina de la seguridad infinita y él un tonto bajo su mando. No puede ser así. ¿Cómo ha llegado a pasar algo así?

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?-Pregunta entrelazando sus manos con las suyas.

-No voy a decírtelo, lo sabes de sobra.

-Muy bien. ¿Eso significa que crees que puedes tenerme cuando y donde quieras, no es así?-Sus manos viajan hasta la costura de su ropa interior, cruzando el camino que lleva directamente hasta su ingle. Ve como su expresión cambia y como su respiración se acelera. Quiere darle a entender que es él quien tiene el control de todo aquello. Solo él. Aunque sepa de sobra, en su fuero interno, que no es así.

-Exactamente…-No sabe como ha sido capaz de decir aquello cuando sus dedos la acarician de ese modo. Y no quiere dejarse llevar por la sensación que marcan sus caricias, pero como siempre su cuerpo la traiciona, va por su cuenta.

-¿Y que si utilizas lo que dices que usas tan bien yo caeré rendido a tus pies, no?

Sigue presionando, de esa forma única que ya ha utilizada con ella. Sus dedos se abren camino por su humedad y se agarra a su cuello, buscando que quiera darle un beso que acalle los gemidos que no puede disimular por más tiempo. Verla así le inunda de una sensación que no puede comprender, que no puede expresar. Esta es la única forma que conoce de decir, de mostrar, que ella significa mucho más de lo que jamás ha significado cualquiera. Ver su rostro enrojecido por el deseo, sus labios buscando los suyos, sus ojos con ese brillo que él es capaz de hacer nacer en ella. Todo eso le hace desearla cada vez más. Y no es solo sexo, se dice. No es algo físico, que también, es algo que traspasa la barrera de lo físico hacía un lugar que está seguro que ninguno ha conocido antes.

-Básicamente….-Se retuerce bajo las sábanas y le insta a continuar porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Una oleada de calor la llena, la invade y la abandona tan pronto como ha venido. Retira sus dedos de su interior y la mira. Kate ha cerrado los ojos y el éxtasis anterior ha dado paso a una calma que hace que tenga que besarla. Pero no lo hace, sigue observándola y habla para seguir con la conversación anterior.

-Eres muy lista, pero yo llevo más tiempo en esto, así que deja que te de un consejo. Créete la mitad de lo que ves y de lo que no ves no te creas nada.

Ella abre los ojos y le mira, puede notar sus ojos azules más vivos que nunca y levanta el rostro solo para que sus labios se unan por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sawyer se sorprende por este gesto. Y se da cuenta de que muchas cosas no es necesario verlas para saber que están ahí, siendo más ciertas que otras muchas que están ahí desde hace tiempo y todo el mundo las da por echas. Y sabe que ella está pensando lo mismo. Pero ninguno lo dice, se callan. Como se han callado antes.

-¿Eso te ha servido para algo alguna vez?-Pregunta mientras besa su cuello y acaricia su nuca.

-Siempre.-Responde ahora no muy seguro, mientras esconde el rostro en su hombro. Y le sorprende que sean capaces de compartir esta clase de intimidad y no han hecho más que empezar. Y le asusta de nuevo, estar así con ella, le asusta.

-Puede que algún día deje de servirte.

-Cuando lo haga, serás la primera en saberlo.-Levanta el rostro y sonríe.- Ahora, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Escuchan unos golpes. Fuertes, decididos y persistentes. Ambos miran hacía la puerta, pero no están pegando en la suya, pero si en su pasillo. Sawyer se incorpora y se pone los vaqueros, mira por la ventana y luego la mira a ella.

-¿De dónde viene?-Kate se incorpora en la cama, dispuesta a seguirle, pero él le hace un gesto con la mano que le dice que no va a discutir sobre ello.

-Iré a echar un vistazo.

-No…puede ser peligroso…-Realmente le preocupa quién esté en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde tienes el arma?

-En mi cuarto.

-¡Joder Kate! –Responde resignado.-Está bien, quédate ahí y no te muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sawyer abre la puerta despacio y sale al pasillo, no sabe porqué, pero lo había imaginado. Hay un hombre frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kate, dando golpes con los puños. Apenas ha amanecido, pero puede distinguir perfectamente de quién se trata: Jason. Enciende un cigarrillo y le observa. Tiene que hacer algo para que ese tipo no diga su nombre, no quiere que ella descubra que está justo a unos metros de ella. Así que se dirige hacia él, mientras sostiene el cigarrillo en los labios y adopta una postura chulesca.

-¡¿Una mala noche amigo?-Jason se gira y le mira con desprecio mientras sigue aporreando la puerta.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!-Sawyer diría que estos son sus asuntos y podría hacer que se comiera sus propias muelas en este mismo instante, solo que sabe que eso lo único que hará será empeorar las cosas. Kate. Solo tiene que pensar en ella para que al mismo tiempo que desee partirle la cara a este mal nacido, quiera comportarse de tal forma que haga que desaparezca de su vida para siempre.

-Si busca a esa chica…no está.-Dice a la ligera al mismo tiempo que le da una calada al cigarrillo. Escupe, para darse más autoridad y consigue captar la atención de Jason.

-¿Conoces a Kate?-Pregunta. Y le sorprende como los ojos de aquel hombre se abren de par en par y aprieta los puños. Esto no le gusta en absoluto.

-Se marcho hace un par de días.

-Su coche sigue aparcado en la parte de atrás.-Responde no muy convencido. Sawyer se da cuenta de que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Pero es mucho más listo que Jason, su mente está acostumbrada a mentir, a inventar historias creíbles sobre la marcha y no será distinto en esta ocasión.

-Me lo vendió. Tuve un problema con el mío y me dijo que necesitaba la pasta. Así que hicimos un trato. Ahora ese coche me pertenece. ¿Era su parienta?-Tendrá que contenerse mucho con la respuesta a esta pregunta. Porque no puede imaginársela con otro que no sea él. Porque ha sido suya las dos últimas noches, porque acaba de estar con ella en esa cama. Ha sido testigo de cómo todo su cuerpo se contraía en el momento del clímax, ha recibido sus besos, sus caricias. Todo. Y sabe que nunca será suya, como no lo fue de este tipejo. Ella va por su cuenta y él también. Y son dos cuentas llenas de tachones, arrugas y polvo.

-Era una zorra a la que ayudé durante un tiempo. ¿Te dijo a donde iba?-Tira el cigarrillo al suelo a falta de tirárselo a la cara. Y se hace el interesante.

-Déjame que lo piense…creo que dijo algo sobre…Nuevo México o tal vez Nueva York…no lo recuerdo bien…-Jason le mira de una forma peligrosa y se acerca más a él.

-¿Te la has tirado?-Pregunta con los ojos coléricos. Sawyer sonríe de mala gana.

-Lo intenté, pero creo que solo buscaba quedarse con mi pasta, así que la mande a paseo.-Jason asiente y ambos sonríen. Pero la sonrisa dura poco en el rostro de Sawyer.

-Sí, esa es Kate. Solo le interesa una cosa: ella. ¿Puedes darme un cigarrillo?

-Lo siento amigo, era el último.-Miente. Porque no va a darle nada que sea suyo a este hijo de puta.

-Voy a dejarte mi número, si vuelve por aquí llámame. Tengo algo importante que decirle.-Coge la hoja de papel y la mira, como si realmente le interesara su contenido o fuera a llamarle en algún momento. Que se joda.

-Claro, para eso estamos los tíos. Hay que ayudarse. Que tengas un buen día. Y suerte la próxima vez.

Sawyer entra y cuando lo hace la encuentra vestida, con el uniforme de trabajo metido en una bolsa y lista para salir de allí a toda prisa. No entiende qué ha cambiado en esos minutos para que ahora le mire de ese modo. O más bien evite hacerlo. Sawyer se pone la camiseta y se sienta en la cama. Kate permanece en la silla, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Cuánto tengo que esperar a que se marche?-Levanta el rostro y se da cuenta de que sabe quién estaba al otro lado. Sawyer se toca la frente como si estuviera muy cansado y ella mantiene su mirada en él.

-Un par de minutos.

-Volverá.-Dice secamente.

-No lo hará. Se ha tragado mi historia.-Responde todo orgulloso. Aunque se da cuenta de que no hay nada por lo que enorgullecerse.

-No puedo negar que no sea convincente, pero volverá.-Le mira de forma significativa.

-Entonces nosotros nos marcharemos. Pagaré la cuenta en cuanto salgamos por esa puerta. Buscaremos….

-No. Yo pagaré mi parte.-Y sabe que no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Qué más da Kate vamos a medias.

-¡He dicho que pagaré mi parte!

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

-Me voy a mi trabajo. Aunque he de decirte que todo esto no me convence en absoluto.-Y no le gusta el tono que emplea ahora para hablar con él. Como si él la estuviese obligando a hacer todo aquello. Y le dan ganas de mandarlo todo a tomar por culo de una maldita vez, pero no puede. Tiene que encontrar a Cooper. Y ella nunca lo entenderá.

-¿Qué es lo que no te convence?

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Sawyer abre la puerta y se cerciora de que Jason no está por ningún lado. Su camioneta ha desaparecido y antes de que pueda decirle que puede salir, ella lo hace, baja las escaleras sin ni siquiera decir adiós y ve como camina en dirección a la parada de autobús que está justo enfrente del motel en el que el tiempo parece detenerse para los dos. Sawyer observa cómo se sienta, espera y se levanta para montarse en el transporte público que desaparece en solo unos segundos.

* * *

><p>-El hotel cuenta con cuatro plantas, trabajamos en grupos de cuatro. Cada planta tiene veinte habitaciones. Cinco para cada una. Hay que hacer la plancha de los clientes que así lo requieren y atender el servicio de habitaciones. Se hacen las camas y se cambian las sabanas todos los días, también las toallas, se rellena el minibar. Está totalmente prohibido tocar las pertenencias de los clientes y mucho menos apropiarse de alguna de ellas. Los baños se arreglan todos los días y son importantes los detalles. Las toallas han de doblarse cuidadosamente. La cama no ha de tener ni una sola arruga. Sabanas bien estiradas y…<p>

Kate escucha cada indicación con sumo detalle. Quiere hacerlo bien para no llamar la atención, pero su mente divaga entre lo que Caroline le dice y lo que ha ocurrido aquella mañana. Sawyer ha hablado con Jason como un par de colegas que conversan sobre la chica del momento: ella. Y aquella frase "Creo que solo quería mi pasta", la frase que él ha pronunciado con tanta seguridad, va de un lado a otro de su mente.  
>Es cierto, el único motivo por el que se había quedado era por su dinero, por el dinero que podrían ganar juntos. Pero eso había sido en un principio. Ahora sabe con certeza que el dinero es en lo último que piensa cuando se va a dormir. Y hay un problema: Él no piensa lo mismo y aquí está ella, vestida con un uniforme de camarera de hotel, limpiando retretes, cambiando sábanas, colocando toallas a la manera francesa y todo, todo por él.<p>

Mientras limpia el espejo del baño de su última habitación no puede evitar sentirse una estúpida, otra vez. O por primera vez. No puede controlar los impulsos que le llevan hacía él, no es dueña de su persona cuando él está a su alrededor y no lo soporta. Siempre ha sido ella la que ha manejado este tipo de situaciones, ha sabido mantenerse al margen, pensar con la cabeza y dejar las emociones y los sentimientos a un lado. Pero con Sawyer todo es distinto. Y se pregunta ¿qué lo hace diferente esta vez? ¿Qué hace que ahora mismo tenga que limpiarse las lágrimas que ha derramado hace unos instantes? ¿Por qué le echa de menos cuando está lejos y a veces no le soporta cuando le tiene cerca?  
>Y no puede comprender, nada puede hacerle entender, que después de todo lo que ha vivido, sea en sus brazos donde pueda entregarse a una intimidad que jamás ha disfrutado. Está perdiendo el miedo a esa clase de entrega. Algo que aprendió siendo muy niña. Algo que comenzó a odiar cuando su propio padre le enseñó a sentirse sucia. A odiarse cuando alguien la tocaba, porque cualquier caricia siempre le recordaba a él. Pero Sawyer es capaz de hacerla olvidar, incluso de borrar, por unos segundos, aquellos episodios que tanto daño le hicieron. Y se pregunta si ella podría hacerle olvidar de igual manera la tragedia que vivió siendo un niño. ¿Podría devolverle ese favor? ¿Podría hacer eso por él, al igual que él lo está haciendo por ella? ¿Sería capaz de hacer que esa carta no volviera a ser tocada por sus dedos? Y sabe que no puede ni siquiera pensar en ello, él está aquí para terminar lo que empezó mucho tiempo atrás y ni ella ni nadie lograrán que eso cambie.<p>

* * *

><p>Por fin se ha deshecho de ese coche. Al menos eso les dará ventajas sobre Jason. Ahora observa el color oscuro del nuevo vehículo que compartirán y se da cuenta de que tal vez debería haber dejado que ella eligiera. Ha sido mucho más caro que el anterior, pero le ha costado mucho menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. Todavía le queda una cosa importante por hacer y camina a paso ligero mientras ve, justo enfrente, a menos de quinientos metros, el flamante hotel de Cooper.<p>

-¡Vaya señor Ford, parece que se ha recuperado de maravilla!-Se para en seco y sabe que conoce a la portadora de esa voz chillona, pero no recuerda de qué. Se gira y su expresión cambia cuando ve a esa enfermera del demonio acercándose hasta quedar justo enfrente de él. Viste unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero y su sonrisa burlona no oculta el hecho de que lleva mucho tiempo esperando encontrarle.- ¿Me recuerda? ¿O tal vez ha perdido la memoria tras salir del hospital?

-¿Qué coño quieres?-Gabi se acerca y él se retira. No quiere ni olerla. Ella sonríe irónica.

-Mi dinero. Te he buscado por toda la ciudad y esta mañana, casualidades de la vida, estaba recogiendo un traje en la tintorería que está justo enfrente del concesionario de John Mitchell y te he visto. Así que he esperado y te he seguido hasta aquí. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que aún estuvieras en la ciudad. Pero aquí estás y seguro que aún guardas lo que prometiste darme.

-Yo no te prometí nada, apártate de mi camino doctora Queen.

-No tan rápido guapito.-Le agarra del brazo y evita que se largue tan alegremente.-Un trato es un trato, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-No hago tratos con mujerzuelas, me las follo, pero no vales ni para eso, Gabi.-Retira su mano de su brazo y le da una mirada de advertencia.

-Muy ingenioso. Pero quizás te gustaría saber que el noviete de tu chica está deseando encontrarla y que estoy más que dispuesta a decirle dónde puede hacerlo.-Frunce el ceño y sonríe mientras ve como la enfermera saca el teléfono móvil que lleva en el bolso como forma de amenazarle. -¿Cómo está Kate Austen? ¿Su brazo se ha recuperado tan rápidamente como lo ha hecho tu pierna? Es curioso que te atropellará y quisieras matarla y ahora te la estés tirando en un motel de…-Sawyer pierde la poca paciencia que le acompaña y la agarra por el cuello, aprieta ligeramente, mientras bloquea los movimientos de Gabi con todo su cuerpo.

-Cállate o te parto el cuello. Deja a Kate fuera de esto.-Se aparta de ella nuevamente y se da cuenta de que han acabado en un ancho callejón donde alguien podría haberlos visto.

-Que tierno, el estafador y la asesina. Sería perfecto para una buena novela.

-Si te acercas a ella, si se te suelta esa lengua venenosa que tienes, te juro que será lo último que hagas en esta vida.

-Ella no te quiere. Sabe muy bien qué hacer y cómo hacerlo para que los hombres se rindan a sus pies, pero nunca podrá amar a nadie.-Se coloca las ropas y el cabello revuelto y sonríe de nuevo.- Solo busca tu dinero, es lo único que le interesa. Y pensar que no daba un duro porque alguna vez tuvieras sentimientos y ahora resulta que eres todo un caballero sureño, hasta te imagino llevándole rosas a la cama antes del desayuno. Solo que ella nunca vivirá contigo, en cuanto tenga lo que busca, se irá. Y tu harás lo mismo que ese Jason, buscarla, es como una viuda negra, inyecta su veneno y luego se va.

-Una palabra más y te parto el cuello.

-Está bien, dame el dinero y cerraré mi boca para siempre.

Podría estrangularla allí mismo y tirarla al contenedor que está justo a unos metros. ¿Quién iba a buscarla? ¿Quién iba a querer volver a verla? No hay nada que pueda hacer que no sea darle su parte. Hacer otra cosa solo llena de más problemas el camino que recorren juntos. Así que se va hacía el coche y regresa a los pocos minutos con un sobre. Es esto o que ese Jason encuentre a Kate y la haga daño. Y eso no va a consentirlo. Le da el sobre y Gabi lo abre para contarlo.

-Aquí solo hay la mitad.

-Es todo lo que tengo. De todos modos no mereces mucho más, parte de la información que me diste sobre Kate no era verdad.

-Bueno. No creas todo lo que te diga. Mentir es su juego y tú has caído en el, por lo que veo.

-No estoy con ella. Voy por mi cuenta.

-Por supuesto. Mis labios están sellados. Si vuelves por aquí, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Ni en un millón de años. Piérdete.

* * *

><p>Cuelga el teléfono de la cabina y sale. Ha reservado una habitación a nombre de Maggie Fletcher en el pequeño hotel cercano al de Cooper. Ahora mira su reflejo en la ventana del coche. Impecable. Traje gris y corbata azul cobalto, camisa blanca y maletín negro en la mano derecha. Recién afeitado y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Intenta dar su mejor sonrisa, pero le cuesta una vida hacerlo. No está de humor para interpretar ninguna farsa, pero es su turno y ella no espera lo que tiene reservado. Un último arreglo a la corbata y sube los tres escalones del hotel donde el portero le sostiene la puerta y le saluda educadamente con un "Buenas tardes, señor". Le devuelve el saludo y entra. A esas horas no hay muchos clientes, solo un matrimonio mayor con su perrita que hablan con el recepcionista mientras sacan su tarjeta de crédito. La perrita le ladra efusivamente y le enseña los dientes a lo que la señora se da la vuelta y se disculpa con un "lo siento". Es su turno. El recepcionista sonríe y saca un bolígrafo y una hoja de nuevo cliente.<p>

-Buenos días señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quisiera una habitación.

-¿Su nombre, por favor?

-Miller, J.R. Miller.-Dice Sawyer sacando los documentos falsos.

-Tenemos una habitación disponible en la planta de arriba con vistas maravillosas, su precio es…

-¿Cree que es necesario que me diga su precio?

-Disculpe, es cierto señor. Le diré a nuestro botones que se encargue de su equipaje…

-No se moleste. No tengo equipaje, estaré poco tiempo. ¿Cree que podría encargarse de comprarme algunas camisas? Se lo agradecería de antemano.

-Por supuesto, señor Miller. Nuestro hotel dispone de un pequeño centro comercial en el ala oeste. Nuestros empleados se encargaran de ello.

-Muchas gracias, Richard.-Dice mirando la placa que cuelga de su chaqueta.

-Habitación 415. Que tenga una feliz estancia Señor Miller.

-Creo que así será.

* * *

><p>Apenas acaba de sentarse en una de las sillas que se encuentran en la zona de plancha del hotel cuando Caroline aparece dando voces y se levanta de un salto, colocándose el uniforme. Solo queda media hora para que acabe su turno y no puede creer que no tenga unos segundos para respirar. Va a matar a Sawyer por enredarla a hacer algo como esto.<p>

-Maggie. Ven conmigo. En dos horas llega un autobús cargado de clientes. Tenemos que terminar las habitaciones libres de la cuarta planta. ¡Mueve el cuelo!

Sube junto a Caroline por el ascensor del servicio y le deja espacio para que saque el carrito de la limpieza. Caroline casi se lleva por delante a un hombre que en esos momentos camina por el pasillo. Algo se le ha caído al suelo. Kate se agacha para recogerlo, es un maletín negro de piel. En cuento se levanta y mira a ese hombre siente como su corazón se acelera. Es Sawyer. Caroline comienza a disculparse educadamente, solo es educada con los clientes, ni que decir tiene con el personal. Sawyer la mira de soslayo, pero le muestra su sonrisa a Kate, mientras le quita el maletín suavemente de las manos. Rozando sus dedos dulcemente. Kate traga saliva y todavía no puede imaginar cuál es su trabajo. ¿Qué hace vestido con ese impecable traje gris y corbata? ¿Qué hace por el pasillo del hotel con un maletín? Y como toda esa parafernalia no puede ocultarle a él, sus ojos, lo que dicen y su forma de acercarse a ella. Pero entonces su expresión cambia y retira el maletín con fuerza. Mira a Caroline y luego a ella y dice algo que saca de su mejor interpretación.

-Miren por donde van. Podrían haberme atropellado.-Responde seriamente para acto seguido mirarla a ella y darle un sonrisa significativa. Kate se aparta y ambas ven como se marcha pasillo arriba.

-Que hombre tan insolente.-Dice Caroline con una mueca de desprecio. Kate mira como camina, como el impecable traje gris se amolda a las formas de su cuerpo. Y sonríe por dentro.

-Sí, es un gran insolente.

Kate nota como tiran de ella por el pasillo y Caroline le da la llave de una de las habitaciones. Mientras abre la puerta con una sonrisa, esta va muriendo poco a poco en su boca. Era un estafador, es un estafador. Y comprende que él no va a interpretar ningún papel, solo va a hacer lo que mejor sabe…


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Hasta el final.**

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake_

_Dices que esto es mucho más que mi último error._

Lleva unos quince minutos en la habitación, sabiendo de antemano que ella está no muy lejos de allí. Y sabe que le debe una explicación y lo peor es que no sabe cómo se las va a ingeniar para contarle todo lo que le ha ocurrido en el día de hoy. Hay un espejo en una de las hojas de la puerta del armario y no puede creer que ese hombre que ve ahora sea el mismo que ha hecho tantas veces aquello. Todo el truco del traje, el maletín, la pose segura y arrogante. Ganarse a su víctima y listo. Y sabe que encontrará a una pronto. No le será difícil. Solo debe buscar a la adecuada.  
>Y luego está Kate. Por primera vez se ha planteado contarle a alguien más sus planes y no es a alguien cualquiera, es ella. Y teme que no lo comprenda. Que no llegue a entender que debe hacerlo. Pero lo hará. No es que tengan una relación precisamente. No sabe lo que tienen. Ella tampoco le ha preguntado y no quiere que lo haga, porque no sabrá que contestar.<p>

Se levanta y se quita la chaqueta, se remanga la camisa blanca hasta la altura de los codos y tira la corbata sobre la cama. Tiene que hacer algo para que venga a la habitación. Va hacía el baño y vacía los dos botes de gel de baño y los dos de champú en el lavabo. Abre el grifo y ambos ungüentos desparecen. Después va hacía la puerta de la habitación y se asoma hacía el pasillo. El carrito de limpieza está al final del mismo y teme que esa vieja que la acompaña le vea antes de que pueda recurrir a ella en primer lugar. De una de las habitaciones sale una luz brillante y aunque teme encontrarse con quien no quiere, se acerca sigiloso hacía la puerta abierta y mucho antes de que pueda verla sabe que está allí. Y nunca la ha escuchado cantar, pero sabe que es ella. Y lo hace fatal. Sonríe y frunce el ceño mientras la ve de espaldas intentando quitar el polvo de uno de los cuadros que está colgado sobre la cama. Se da la vuelta de repente y le mira. Él levanta la mano en forma de saludo mientras la otra está en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Desea algo señor?-Pregunta colocándose el cabello que cae desordenado sobre su rostro pecoso. Sabe que es solo un formalismo, porque en el fondo oculta el malestar que supone aquella situación.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Responde con una sonrisa siguiendo su juego. Kate deja que cuelgue el trapo de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y se asoma hacía la puerta abierta para asegurarse de que nadie puede verlos o escucharlos. Luego se cruza de brazos y le mira seriamente.

-Será mejor que salgas. Caroline está al otro lado.-Recoge las sabanas sucias que están en el suelo y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar. –La sigue y evita que salga fuera. -Ahora.-Kate se gira y frunce el ceño, tira las sábanas de nuevo al suelo y le mira como si fuera estúpido.

-Sí, es el mejor lugar y momento para hacerlo.-Dice en un susurro. Coge la llave electrónica de la habitación y le hace indicaciones para que ponga en movimiento sus preciosos pies. Pero no se mueve. Kate resopla.- Tengo trabajo. Tengo que terminar esta habitación y luego voy a darme un baño relajante, porque me lo he ganado. Creo que me he ganado cada centavo, no creo que puedas decir lo mismo.-Sawyer arquea las cejas y sonríe. Kate está justo frente a él apoyada en la pared, sudorosa, malhumorada y con muy mala leche, pero aún así tan apetecible como siempre. Y sabe que no es el momento de pensar en ello, pero no hacía muchas horas que le había quitado ese uniforme de encima y tiene la sensación de que va a tardar bastante en volver a hacerlo. Y no sabe que le horroriza más, no tener sexo con ella como las dos últimas noches o no dormir entrelazado a su cuerpo. Kate escrudiña sus ojos, como si pudiera adivinar en que está pensando. Sawyer sonríe de nuevo y se centra en la conversación otra vez.

-¡Oh ya veo! ¿Así que estás de morros? ¿No te gusta mi uniforme?-Dice haciendo indicaciones hacía su cuerpo. Kate niega con la cabeza y sabe que lo dice en serio.

-Si no le importa salga de la habitación, si tiene algún problema hable con Caroline, yo solo soy una empleada más.-Sawyer saca una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y unas llaves, coge su mano y lo deposita todo en ella con un movimiento ligero y magistral. Apenas ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Kate se le queda mirando sin comprender.

-Tienes una habitación reservada a nombre de Maggie Fletcher. Es bastante mejor que ese motel grasiento.

Y ahora sabe en que ha empleado toda la mañana. O gran parte de ella. Y no puede negar que le gusta el hecho de que se preocupe por ella del modo en el que lo hace, pero por otro lado, él tiene una habitación en este hotel, lo cual significa que se acabaron las noches y las mañanas eternas entre ellos. Y no tiene más remedio que apretar la tarjeta y la llave en su mano sintiendo algo en lo que no piensa detenerse a pensar ni un solo segundo. Ella sabe cómo acabará todo entre ellos. Él también lo sabe, solo es una distracción, un momento de júbilo y pasión desenfrenada que no les llevará a ninguna parte. Y los dos saben que es un error, el error más grande que seguro han cometido hasta entonces. Él la olvidará en cuanto abandone Tallahassee con su dinero y con su cuenta con ese Cooper saldada y ella…ella hará lo mismo. Ha empezado muchas veces y esta vez es la definitiva. Iba a hacerlo sola y eso no va a cambiarlo él.  
>Cuando esté lejos de la ciudad, lejos de él, de todo este remolino de emociones, cuando el tiempo pasé, cuando esté paseando por alguna calle de una ciudad nueva, cuando las estaciones cambien y la lluvia de paso a la calidez de un nuevo verano, entonces tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre. Y otro todavía mayor para olvidar su sonrisa, su aroma, la calidez de sus ojos que pocas veces muestra, el calor de su abrazo y las noches que han compartido hasta perder el aliento. Todo él. Pero lo hará.<p>

-Supongo que tú te quedarás aquí.-Dice mirándole a los ojos.

Y desea que no sea así. Sawyer la mira y le encantaría decirle que sí, que se quedará allí. Que es lo mejor. Para ella y para él. Que no podrá aguantar aquello por mucho más tiempo. Que está cagado de miedo por lo que ella está haciendo con el hombre que ha sido hasta ahora. Que está perdiendo parte de su envoltura y que detesta sentirse tan jodidamente a su merced. Le gustaría decirle que no quiere seguir con aquello, que deben ceñirse al plan en sí mismo, sin atajos, sin juegos, sin distracciones. Necesita creer que ella quiere lo mismo, porque no puede hacerlo solo. Si ella le deja seguir entrando en su cama, él no podrá negarse. No puede. Y no sabe cómo va a hacerlo cuando todo haya terminado y ella se marche de la ciudad. No sabe cuántos juegos más, cuantos negocios, podrá proponerle. Cuándo ella dejará de aceptar un trato con él.

-Solo si eso es lo que quieres.-Responde contra todo pronóstico. Porque no esperaba escuchar algo así viniendo de él.

-¿Lo que yo quiero?-Continua con una sonrisa irónica.- Podría darte una lista interminable de cosas que quiero, que siempre he querido. Pero ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero. Y lo peor es que no se si realmente puedo confiar en ti. ¿Puedo hacerlo, Sawyer? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-Se pone en guardia, creía que esa parte estaba más que hablada.

-¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? ¿Te he dado acaso algún motivo para no hacerlo?-Kate arquea las cejas y niega con un movimiento firme de cabeza.

-Hoy lo has hecho.-Dice herida. Y él no llega a comprender cuanto puede herirla, con poco que haga. -Porque no se dé que va todo esto.

-Por eso quería hablar pecosa.-Responde en un susurro.

-Sal. Ahora mismo.-Kate abre la puerta para él, pasa por su lado y la mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa muy mal actuada.

-Te veré más tarde.

Abre y cierra el grifo del agua caliente con los dedos de los pies como una autómata. Se ha preparado un baño caliente lleno de espuma en el espacioso cuarto de baño de su nueva habitación. Lleva más de quince minutos dentro del agua y empieza a notar cómo se le arrugan los dedos de las manos. Pero no piensa salir. Es una maravilla disfrutar de algo así después de tantas horas limpiando la mierda de otros. Toma un trago de la cerveza que ha posado sobre la banqueta que hay en el baño. No recuerda haber estado en un sitio tan lujoso y no puede imaginar lo que va a costarle pagar aquello. Mete la cabeza bajo el agua y la saca a los pocos segundos. No es tan lujoso como los baños del hotel de Cooper, pero es mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Y recuerda como ha necesitado algunos minutos para asimilar que esa va a ser su habitación a partir de ahora, cuando ha entrado por la puerta. La habitación es enorme y está a continuación de una pequeña entrada donde está colocado un espejo que va desde el suelo hasta el techo. La cama es espaciosa y amplia, nunca había visto una tan grande. Con la colcha en color crema. Dos mesitas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas, un tocador enorme y un mueble en color cerezo, como todo el mobiliario, donde se encuentra una televisión de pantalla plana. Y en el suelo, casi oculto, está su bolso de viaje. Ha traído sus cosas hasta aquí. Lo poco que tiene.

Abre la bolsa y lo primero que encuentra es una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Supone que es suya, de Sawyer, aunque no sabe cómo es su caligrafía.

"Pide lo que quieras, esta noche invito yo, pecosa. Todo cuanto quieras será tuyo."

Es curioso como no puede dar crédito a la frase "Todo cuanto quieras será tuyo". Es algo que no tiene ningún sentido cuando está tan lejos de ella. Tal vez ha hecho todo eso para marcar una distancia entre ellos, una distancia que, por otra parte, ella también necesita. Lo necesita tanto como lo detesta. Detesta que esté tan lejos, y preferiría una y mil veces el motel barato donde han estado hasta esa mañana, al menos, aunque estuvieran cada uno en su habitación, solo los separaría unos metros. Pero ahora está muy lejos. Y en todo el día le ha sentido más lejano que nunca. Y ahora tendrá que pasar las noches solas.

Sale de la bañera, las toallas son suaves y huelen a limpio, algo agradable. Limpia el cristal del lavabo y se lava los dientes. No tarda mucho en tirarse encima de la cama y comenzar a vestirse. Este sitio tiene calefacción y se siente de maravilla mientras se acomoda en la cama con la camisola que suele utilizar para dormir. Mira la carta del hotel, recuerda que aún no ha cenado y va a pedir todo lo que encuentre allí, lo más caro, ya que Sawyer invita, mañana tendrá que pagar una buena factura. Solo por engreído, por creer que eso es lo que necesita. Una habitación más cara, comida por encargo y toallas de fino algodón. Debería haber dejado que le contara sus planes, qué era lo que iba a hacer. Pero, claro, no era el momento y no sabe cuándo tendrán ese momento.  
>Todavía tiene el pelo mojado y sabe que va a mojar las almohadas, pero tiene al menos cuatro para ella sola, así que mojará esta si le da la gana. Sigue mirando la carta y no tiene la menor idea de que va a pedir. Pasa la hoja y escucha algo. Mira hacia la puerta, pero el ruido se ha ido. Vuelve a mirar la carta y el sonido de unas llaves al ser introducidas en la cerradura hacen que se ponga en estado de alerta, deja la carta y busca el arma en su bolso y, por supuesto, no está. El muy hijo de puta se la ha llevado.<p>

Antes de que pueda dar un solo paso, ella se abalanza sobre él con violencia y le tira al suelo. Sawyer da con la cabeza en la moqueta, mientras todo el peso de su menudo cuerpo se cierne sobre él. Y su cara es la de una loca que podría estrangularle allí mismo. Su pelo húmedo da pinceladas por su rostro y la respiración entrecortada es lo único que ahora comparten.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?-Kate se levanta y le observa tirado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos. Teme haberle hecho daño ahora que ve como se masajea la pierna.-Creo que me has jodido la rodilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Y la mira con sorpresa esperando una disculpa. Pero en vez de eso la señorita cierra la puerta de la habitación y se acomoda en la cama como la Reina de Sabba. Sawyer se levanta y deja el maletín sobre un sillón tapizado con motivos florales que está justo a su lado. Kate no le hace el más mínimo caso y sigue observando la carta del restaurante como si la escena anterior no hubiera tenido lugar.

-Tengo que darme una ducha.-Levanta la vista y le mira mientras ve como deja la corbata y la chaqueta junto al maletín. Se saca la camisa de los pantalones y se quita los zapatos sin desatarse los cordones, propio de todo un caballero. Y espera que no vaya a desnudarse en sus narices porque es lo que menos necesita en estos momentos.

-¿Tienes una habitación de lujo en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y vas a decirme que no tienes champú?-Pregunta mientras sigue con su tarea de elegir menú.

-Ni jabón.-Responde él divertido. Y podría contarle que lo ha vaciado todo en el lavabo solo para tener una escusa para buscarla, pero no va a darle esa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué no has pedido…?-Se para en seco cuando ve como se quita la camisa y no puede evitar mirarle mientras lo hace. Si cree que van a servirle esos trucos va listo. Una ducha dice, no se lo cree ni él.

-Solo he venido a darme una ducha. ¿Puedo?-Pregunta malhumorado, porque sabe que no le cree lo más mínimo.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Responde de manera indiferente, lo que hace que se ponga de mal humor y le cueste horrores sacar el cinturón de cuero negro de los malditos pantalones. Kate le da una rápida mirada y oculta su rostro detrás de la carta de comida. Cuando ha conseguido desprenderse del jodido cinturón se sienta en el sillón y se acomoda en el dándole una escusa para que le mire y de ese modo decir algo estúpido y subido de tono que los devuelva a la dinámica que tan bien conocen y que tan bien les funciona.

-¿Qué tal el día, cielo?-Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida. Kate retira la carta y le mira como si no le gustara lo que ve, cosa que le resulta muy complicado de interpretar, pero a sus ojos lo hace bastante bien, porque toda esa aparente indiferencia le está encrespando los nervios.

-No estoy para bromas, Sawyer. Me debato entre la langosta con salsa de mariscos o el salmón con salsa de queso… ¿Qué crees que será mejor?-Le da una sonrisa falsa y espera su respuesta como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Y yo qué coño sé, no he comido nunca aquí!-Dice malhumorado y contrariado por esa actitud que ahora adopta. Lo intenta de nuevo.- ¿Bonita, eh?-Pregunta mirando a su alrededor para fijarse en los detalles de aquella habitación que ha elegido solo pensando en ella.

-Preciosa.-Responde de mala gana. Y no aguanta más, así que se levanta y Kate no puede evitar asustarse mientras ve como se acerca hasta donde ella está. Él mismo se asusta de ver cómo le mira ahora. ¿Qué cree que va a hacerle? ¿Pegarla? Posiblemente no sería la primera vez que alguien le pone la mano encima y eso hace que aminore el paso y que se siente a los pies de la cama con calma. No quiere asustarla, no es esa clase de hombre. Nunca le haría daño.

-Estoy dispuesto a contestar a todas tus preguntas si eso hace que te cambie la cara de una jodida vez.–Es una tregua y ella la quiere. Pero no va a ponérselo tan fácil. Así que le mira de nuevo y levanta la barbilla a modo de desafío, ese gesto que tanto detesta en ella.

-Quiero que te vayas, de ese modo mi cara volverá a como estaba antes de que entraras por la puerta.-Parece que la pecosa no quiere terminar la guerra, pues no será él entonces quién le quite ese deseo.

-Cariño, tu cara lleva así desde que tu novio apareció esta mañana.-Y sabe donde darle, qué decir y cómo para que su cara cambie. Kate deja la carta sobre la cama y no puede evitar pensar en abofetear ese rostro lleno de orgullo y seguridad.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio.-No sabe cuántas veces va a tener que repetírselo para que lo comprenda.

-Y si lo fuera tendría que limarse los cuernos al pasar por cualquier puerta.-Sawyer sonríe y la mira con picardía. Kate le tira con una de las almohadas que impacta directamente en su cara.

-¡Dios como te odio!-Se pone de rodillas sobre la cama y coge otra almohada, pero él imita su postura y se la quita de las manos con inmediatez. Lucha de almohadas entre dos adultos, patética forma de pedir sexo.- Eres…eres…-Repite mientras sus muñecas son presionadas por sus fuertes manos.

-¡¿Soy qué?

-¡¿Vas a estafar? ¿Ese es tu empleo? Pues no pienso participar en ninguna estafa.

-Lo estás haciendo desde el momento en el que me atropellaste, fuiste a verme pasándote por doctora y me abriste la puerta de tu coche aquella fatídica noche. Decidiste aquella noche y todas y cada unas de las que sigues aquí. Y no te preocupes, se lo que harás, y yo también lo haré, no te quepa duda.-Intenta soltarse, pero él es más fuerte y este juego empieza a cansarla.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?-La suelta ahora, pero los dos permanecen de rodillas sobre la cama, el uno frente al otro.

-Del motivo por el que seguimos aquí. Por el que tú y yo seguimos haciendo esto.-Y no es posible que los dos lo hagan por el mismo motivo. Ella tiene los suyos y él también. La mira ahora intentando que comprenda a qué se refiere, porque no va a decir ni una maldita palabra que le ate a ella en ningún sentido. Ella no quiere entender lo que dice y dirige la conversación a un terreno donde los dos se sienten mucho más cómodos.

-No me metas en tus asuntos sucios. No voy a matar a nadie.-Sawyer traga saliva. Nunca se lo hubiera pedido. Nunca hubiera permitido que lo hiciera. Esa clase de trabajos son su especialidad, o eso le habían hecho creer durante mucho tiempo. Ella no apretará el gatillo de esa arma mientras él pueda evitarlo. Pero en vez de eso, dice algo que sabe que le dolerá tanto como a él cada una de las cosas horribles que ella hace con él. Porque cualquier beso, caricia, mirada o acercamiento por su parte, son una agradable tortura, si es que una tortura puede tener dicho calificativo.

-Supongo que no te queda nadie a quien matar.-Y los ojos de Kate cambian de ese modo en que lo hacen cuando algo le duele de verdad. Y no pueden evitar hacerse daño, porque eso es lo único que saben hacer bien. No tiene otra manera de poder protegerse, porque necesita protegerse de ella. Kate se aparta y le mira con el mayor odio que ha visto jamás en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que me haces daño cuando insinúas que lo hice? Pues no lo haces. Yo no he matado nadie.-Responde muy segura de sí misma. Pero el agradable intercambio de frases llenas de dardos venenosos continúa.

-Sí, supongo que tuviste a alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti. Creo que se te da muy bien hacer que los demás hagan lo que quieres.-Y esto es lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar de sus labios cuando es él quien ha conseguido retenerla con él. Es él quién ha conseguido que siga allí. ¿En qué le manipula ella a él? ¿De qué tiene tanto miedo?

-Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mí. Y si lo único que te sirve es lo que esos papeles te contaron sobre mí, será mejor que no vuelvas. Y ya sabes a que me refiero.-Claro que lo sabe y desearía poder cumplir ese deseo. Sin embargo, sabe que no hay lugar que los aleje, al menos en este momento, así que empezará de nuevo desde el principio, intentará que vuelva a mirarle de otro modo, aunque se merezca y mucho, la forma en que sus ojos le observan ahora.

-He visto a Gabi, esta mañana. He tenido que darle la mitad de lo que me queda.-Kate hace una mueca y se recuesta en las mullidas almohadas que le quedan en la cama y que permanecen sobre el cabecero. Y Sawyer sabe que ahora le quiere lejos, pero su pierna no aguanta en esa posición mucho más, así que se coloca junto a ella, a una distancia que evite que puedan tocarse.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho esa estupidez?-Pregunta sin salir de su asombro.

-Porque se lo prometí.-Dice girándose para mirarla. No va a contarle la verdad de porque lo ha hecho.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo cumples tus promesas? ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? No…

-¡Lo he hecho por ti, joder!- Pues parece que ha dicho lo que no iba a decir. Kate retira sus ojos de él y no sabe muy bien que hacer ahora. Sawyer prosigue por ella.-Parece que tu…-Evita la palabra "novio" que tanto detesta.-…Jason ha ido buscándote por ahí y está más que dispuesta a decirle dónde estás. No he tenido más remedio que darle el dinero.-Dice esto último apenas en un susurro. Kate se gira para mirarle ahora.

-Me he escondido muchas veces, Sawyer. No tendría porque encontrarme.-Parece que algo de calma se ha instalado entre ellos después de una gran tormenta. Y sus manos están tan cerca sobre la colcha, que solo tendría que moverse un poco para tocar sus dedos, porque necesita tocarla, necesita sentir que ha olvidado todo lo que ha dicho hace unos minutos. Pero ella no se acerca y no sabe si es o no el momento.

-Por si acaso.-Responde con una media sonrisa que consigue conmoverla. Kate mira hacía sus ropas que descansan en el sillón, a excepción de los pantalones que aún lleva puesto.

-¿De dónde has sacado el traje?-Pregunta con un tono cantarín en su dulce voz. Sawyer la mira y respira hondo.

-Lo compre la mañana que estuviste recorriendo Tallahassee buscando trabajo. Podrías haber encontrado otro donde no tuvieras que trabajar tanto.-Y sabe que lo dice de verdad, siente que tenga que hacer tanto para llegar a ese hijo de puta de Cooper. Y odia que esté tan involucrada, pero si eso hace que el tiempo pase más despacio y pueda tenerla un poco más, bienvenido sea lo que tenga que ser.

-No importa, solo es momentáneo, no es para siempre.-Los dos se miran con una tristeza muy mal disimulada y no pueden decir a ciencia cierta porqué. Pero está ahí, no pueden negarlo.- ¿Y en qué consiste el tuyo?-A Sawyer le encanta que le pregunte por su trabajo, sonríe y adopta una postura divertida y segura y comienza su relato, sintiéndose mucho más relajado.

-La Directora del Hotel es la mano derecha de Cooper. Le lleva la agenda, actos sociales, eventos y seguro que sus cuentas. Es una mujer de unos cuarenta años. Todavía no sé como es. Está con Cooper de viaje, pero en unos días estará aquí y entonces conocerá a J.R. Miller.-Kate frunce el ceño y sonríe divertida.

-¿Ese es el nombre que has elegido? Es horrible.-Sawyer no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa y asentir conforme por la apreciación.

-Lo sé. Solo para no levantar sospechas.-Unos segundos de silencio se instalan entre ellos, los barre, los limpia y los devuelve a algún momento de calma finita, pero que aprovecharan hasta donde puedan.

-¿No ibas a ducharte?-Pregunta divertida.

-Ya lo he hecho, en mi habitación "lujosa", solo era una escusa. Me resulta difícil engañarte, Pecas.

-Eso es porque soy muy lista.-Ambos sonríen. Kate recoge la carta de comidas y le mira.- ¿Quieres pedir conmigo?-Esto es mucho mejor que acariciar sus dedos regordetes. Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa. Y adora lo poco egoísta que demuestra ser en momentos como este.

-¿Vas a invitarme?

-De eso nada, tu nota deja bien claro que "tú" invitas.

-Ese es el problema de escribir las cosas, uno no puede negarlo.-Responde divertido mientras acaricia su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos mientras lo hace.

-Y también pone, si no recuerdo mal, que puedo tener cuanto quiera.-Sawyer abre los ojos y la mira. Kate sonríe con picardía mientras vuelve a mirar la carta.

-Eso lo recuerdo bastante mejor.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la nota por si acaso has olvidado alguna parte?

-No hace falta, te creo.-Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se da cuenta de lo pletórico que se siente con cosas como esta.

-¿Qué quieres pedir?-La mira mientras repasa los diferentes platos y menús. Posa sus manos en sus mejillas y hace que le mire. De alguna manera tiene que pedir perdón, y no es que recuerde haberlo hecho antes, pero necesita que de alguna manera ella sepa que su lengua va más rápido que su mente.

-Si dices que no lo hiciste, entonces no lo hiciste, ¿de acuerdo?-Y sabe que se refiere a todo el asunto de su padre, su muerte. Kate nota como un nudo se le hace en la garganta y asiente.

-No lo hice.-Sus ojos se entremezclan con los suyos y sus labios le reciben cuando la besa. Un tipo de beso que él nunca le ha dado. Tan dulce y tierno que hace que todo su cuerpo se emocione al unísono.

-Y yo te creo.

Se sienta junto a ella y le quita la carta de las manos. Siempre ha estado sola, toda su vida, y acaba de darse cuenta de que hubiera sido horrible pasar esa noche sola. Tal vez debería acostumbrarse de nuevo a la soledad…Pero en estos momentos no quiere…y es ese momento lo único que tienen…


	20. Chapter 20

** 20. Distancia contra deseo.**

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes__y _

_Y deberíamos pasar algo de tiempo separados por el bien de ambos_

Han pasado los dos siguientes días con una calma y una tranquilidad que no parece propio de ellos y que solo les hace pensar que la tormenta está muy cerca y que el momento de que Cooper aparezca frente a ellos está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ha averiguado todo lo que ha podido sobre la directora del Hotel. Y él no le ha pedido que lo haga. Ni siquiera lo sabe. No han vuelto a hablar del tema de la "estafa" desde aquella noche y no le ha preguntado hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar para hacerse con todo el dinero de Cooper.

No puede ni imaginar que acabe acostándose con ella, que tenga sexo con ella, que pase una sola noche compartiendo lo que ella ya conoce tan bien. Y se da cuenta de que se ha metido en un asunto del que va a ser difícil salir si no toma una decisión clara al respecto cuanto antes.

Las cosas cada vez son más complicadas, cada paso que dan juntos los lleva hacía un abismo oscuro, un circulo vicioso que cada vez va a mayor velocidad, un tren al que ha subido y cuyos vagones están cerrados a cal y canto. Solo hay un espacio, pequeño, inestable, que permanece abierto para ella temporalmente. Y sabe exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, pero hacerlo le da tanto miedo como seguir adelante. Y solo quiere que todo acabe de una vez. Y cuando eso ocurra tal vez consiga que su vida tenga ese comienzo, esa "normalidad" que nunca ha conocido. Y se siente perdida, sola, abandonada y no puede aferrarse a él por más tiempo. Agarrarse a algo que tiene fecha de caducidad desde el momento en que comenzó. Y los dos saben que solo están alargando el proceso, pero todo terminará y cuanto más estiran ese momento, más difícil será decir adiós.

Porque desea tanto estar a su lado como salir corriendo, huir, dejarlo todo y seguir adelante sin él. Porque sabe que en algún momento él querrá saberlo todo de ella y hay cosas que no está dispuesta a poner sobre la mesa. Sabe que dentro de esa apariencia arrogante y segura, hay un hombre que lucha contra sí mismo, contra el fantasma que creó hace mucho tiempo y sabe que solo conoce una manera de librarse de ese fantasma. Y ahora puede decir alto y claro que no quiere que lo haga. No quiere que se enfrente a Cooper, no quiere que cargue con un muerto sobre sus espaldas, eso solo hará su existencia mucho más desarraigada de lo que es ahora. Podría acabar en la cárcel para siempre, y el verdadero Sawyer habría ganado, jodiendo no solo su infancia y su juventud, sino toda su vida. Pero no hay forma de que él pueda entender esto. Solo hay una palabra que él asocia con Cooper: Venganza. Ella no es tan importante como para que decida cambiar de parecer. Y no podría vivir con ello. No tiene nada que darle, nada que ofrecer que no sea su presencia física. Ella, no hay nada más, nada de valor, nada que él pueda echar de menos algún día.

Le ha visto marcharse antes de que amanezca tal y como ha hecho los dos últimos días. Y cada vez le cuesta más ver como abre la puerta y se va. Y es en esta mañana cuando más consciente es de que todo debe terminar entre ellos. Y solo pensarlo hace que se le haga un nudo en la garganta. No soportará que se acueste con otra y no tiene ningún derecho a pedirle que no lo haga. Y no va a pedírselo, vale mucho más que para suplicar a un hombre, esa es su valía.  
>Su fuerza reside en su valentía, el valor y la fuerza que siempre ha tenido para seguir adelante, a pesar de todo y de todos. Pero sabe que seguir adelante, no significa tener una vida. Solo supone seguir caminando con las mismas botas, cada vez más desgastadas, cada vez más pesadas y con una suciedad que no deja ver lo que hay más allá. El camino se hace más estrecho, empinado y la niebla que va encontrándose impide que vea con claridad. Pero eso no importa, ha superado cada obstáculo que se le ha puesto por delante y superará esto como ha hecho otras veces. Sawyer será solo otra piedra en el camino que se quedará atrás muy pronto. Solo espera ser más fuerte que el deseo, y no ceder. Espera no acabar girándose, mientras camina, mirar esa piedra y verse en la necesidad de recogerla, limpiarla y llevársela con ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Lleva media hora sentado en el descansillo del hotel y es el segundo café que se toma. Ojea el periódico como si estuviera realmente interesado por las noticias que trae la mañana, pasa una página y otra. Y ve como los clientes van entrando y saliendo. Los teléfonos suenan y los botones llevan las maletas de un lado a otro. Y entonces llega a quien ha estado esperando. Lo sabe porque el chofer del hotel la llama señorita Morgan.<p>

Rachel Morgan. Ve como se gira para que el chofer no roce demasiado su cara maleta de Gucci y le da una mirada de advertencia. No está mal para pasar de la cuarentena. Pelo rojizo finamente peinado en hondas, labios carnosos y alta. Largas piernas y suntuoso pecho. Para no estar muy cerca, ha observado bastantes detalles. Está acostumbrado a fijarse en cada una de sus presas como un lince. En esos días ha descubierto algunas cosas más sobre Rachel Morgan. Lleva cinco años trabajando en exclusividad para Cooper. Es su mano derecha, Cooper no firma un documento, no hace ningún trato, sin que sea revisado por ella. Divorciada de Nueva York que decidió volver a su ciudad de origen para buscar un nuevo comienzo. Dirige el Hotel más lujoso de Tallahassee y se dice que es fría como el témpano. Pero él sabe cómo hacer que una mujer se derrita y la tendrá comiendo de su mano a más tardar esa misma noche. Sonríe mientras dobla el periódico y se levanta. Es momento de llevar a cabo el primer acercamiento. Parece que está discutiendo con la recepcionista y tamborilea con sus uñas sobre la fina superficie de la recepción.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?-Pregunta la recepcionista algo nerviosa. En ese momento Rachel se gira y le mira. Sus grandes ojos verdes le recuerdan a los de un felino.

-He tenido un pequeño problema con mi llave. Creo que la he perdido. ¿Podría darme otra?

La recepcionista mira a la señorita Morgan como pidiendo permiso y esta se vuelve y cuelga el teléfono que la empleada sostiene aún en la mano como una boba. Parece que nadie contesta al otro lado. Sawyer observa como maneja cada situación y eso le da una clara visión del tipo de mujer que es.

-¿A qué esperas para atender al señor…?-Comienza a reñir a la recepcionista que enseguida se pone firme mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen al ser humillada en público y baja la mirada hacía unos papeles que tiene enfrente.

-Miller, mi nombre es J.R. Miller.-Responde Sawyer tomando la mano de Rachel con gran caballerosidad. Y al instante siente los ojos de la señorita Morgan mientras estrecha su mano. Unas manos finas y bien cuidadas de una blancura casi sepulcral que contrastan con su propio tono de piel más bronceada.

-Rachel Morgan, directora del hotel.- Sonríe amablemente y suelta su mano.- Siento las molestias señor Miller, he estado ausente algunos días y esto es de locos cuando no estoy. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para compensar las molestias?-Y esta es la pregunta que Sawyer deseaba escuchar. Puede darle muchas respuestas, pero solo hay una que esa mujer quiere oír. Sawyer la mira intensamente y se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Una copa.-Responde observándola detenidamente. Puede que sea una mujer fría, pero es una mujer y puede sentir como se ruboriza por cómo cambia de postura corporal. La recepcionista los mira a ambos y Rachel le quita literalmente la llave electrónica que Sawyer ha solicitado de las manos. La sostiene en las suyas y juega con ella, sin poder creer su suerte en aquella mañana de miércoles.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunta como si no hubiera escuchado perfectamente lo que ha dicho.

-Esta noche, invíteme a una copa en el bar y olvidaré cualquier tipo de molestia.- Vuelve a sonreír, pero ella no parece muy dispuesta.

-No sé si podré…-Aquí está la escusa barata. O tal vez se hace la interesante haciéndose la ofendida. Sawyer recoge las llaves de sus manos y se la mete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Va a decirme que estará trabajando a esas horas? Si no quiere tomarse una copa conmigo lo entenderé. Solo soy un desconocido, disculpe mi atrevimiento.-Hace un gesto a modo de saludo con la cabeza y se da la vuelta. Solo ha dado unos pasos cuando escucha como le llama. Sonríe de pura satisfacción antes de darse la vuelta y verla frente a él, más que dispuesta a tomarse esa copa.

-¡Señor Miller! Intentaré estar a las nueve, pero no le prometo nada.

-A las nueve entonces. Que tenga un buen día señorita Morgan.

Para ser tan fría como dicen no ha sido tan difícil tener su primera cita con ella. Ahora solo tiene que pensar cómo se las va a ingeniar para que todo aquello no se le vaya de las manos. Sabe lo qué tiene que decir y cómo, que pose utilizar y cómo mirarla. Sabe hacerlo a la perfección porque lleva haciéndolo desde no recuerda cuando. Pero algo le hace sentirse intranquilo y toda la culpa la tiene ella. La pecosa. Kate. ¿Por qué ha tenido que cargar con ella en primer lugar? ¿En que estaba pensando? Si lo hubiera hecho él solo seguro que tendría la mitad del trabajo hecho, pero ocurre todo lo contrario. Apenas han dado los primeros pasos. ¿Y si le dice que debe marcharse, que coja el dinero y se largue de una vez? Sí, eso es exactamente lo que hará. Y lo hará esta noche. Pero… ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? ¿Qué coño va a decirle? No soportará ver cómo le mira después de darle largas. ¿Acaso sería capaz de hacer algo así? Después de todo lo que han pasado, lo que ella ha tenido que soportar a su lado. Aguantándole a él, por si fuera poco. Bueno, nadie la ha obligado literalmente a hacer lo que hace. Dios, es un carroñero y un hijo de puta sin corazón y sin valor. Es un cobarde. Un cobarde que no puede hacerle eso. No puede hacérselo a sí mismo. No puede pensar si quiera en no verla hasta entrada la madrugada cuando se haya tomado esas copas con la Morgan.

Necesita una ducha, eso hará, se dará una ducha que le haga pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en decirle que se vaya, si está contando las horas que faltan para dormir con ella? Y es muy consciente, hoy más que nunca, de que aunque aquello es algo que no dice en voz alta, que nunca dirá, puede que la mujer que una noche le atropelló en Tallahassee esté cambiando el rumbo de la persona que era. Hay un antes y un después. Camina por un pasillo que desconoce, no es posible que se haya perdido por el hotel. ¿Dónde coño está?

Y se para en seco cuando la ve entrar por la puerta que está reservada a los empleados. Eso es, está en la zona reservada a las estancias de los trabajadores. Kate también se para. Y aunque están a unos metros el uno del otro, puede ver como sonríe, una sonrisa triste. Esta vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera que no le ha visto nunca. De su hombro derecho cuelga el bolso donde guarda sus cosas, entre ellas el uniforme. Ella camina primero y le hace un gesto para que se vaya por donde ha venido. Sawyer niega con la cabeza. Kate insiste y él acaba entornando los ojos y dándose la vuelta. No sin antes mirarla una última vez mientras entra por una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Es media tarde cuando llega a su habitación después de otro día de duro trabajo y al abrir la puerta se sorprende al verle allí…vestido. Esta vez lleva un traje negro, más elegante que los otros dos que tiene colgando en el armario. Se está poniendo colonia y se mira en el espejo para colocarse el cabello. Kate deja las llaves sobre la mesa y también el bolso mientras se descalza.<p>

-¿Vas a salir?-Sawyer la mira y asiente mientras se termina de colocar la corbata. No sabe que es lo que es, pero Kate le mira distinto. Está allí apoyada sobre la cómoda, con los brazos cruzados y no parece sentirse muy feliz en estos momentos. Y sabe que todo tiene que ver con lo que va a hacer cuando salga por esa puerta. No había pensado que tendría celos de una mujer a la que ni siquiera ha visto. No debería sentir celos, al igual que él no debería sentirse vacio cuando no está a su alrededor. Pero solo es una suposición que esté celosa y se quita enseguida ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-Tengo mi primera cita con Rachel Morgan.-Kate frunce el ceño. Pero enseguida asocia el nombre con la mujer a la que piensa estafar. -La directora del hotel-Continua él mientras recoge su cartera y revisa que tiene todo lo que necesita.

-Ah…Lo había olvidado.-Sawyer la mira, no parece haberlo olvida en absoluto.- ¿Así que está de regreso?

-Justo esta mañana.

-Por lo que he oído decir a unos de los chofer, Cooper también ha regresado. Y tengo su dirección exacta…

-Iremos paso a paso.-No deja que termine su frase y eso hace que ella se ponga en guardia.-Lo primero es lo primero. Primero el dinero y luego el viejo.

-Me parece que estamos dando muchos rodeos para llegar al mismo camino. No entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en alargar este asunto.-Hace movimientos con las manos y se aparta cuando se da cuenta de que él ha dado unos pasos hacía ella. Sawyer puede sentir su rechazo y parece que van a comenzar una discusión que hace tiempo debían haber zanjado. Pero por lo que se ve, ellos van en círculos. Discuten, se pelean, hacen el amor, discuten otra vez, vuelven a acostarse y vuelta a empezar.

-¡¿Qué yo tengo interés? Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, Kate. Esto es lo que hay.-Y utiliza su dedo acusatorio contra ella acompañando a la palabrería.

-Sí y me lo recuerdas cada día.-Busca en uno de los cajones ropa limpia para cambiarse y la agarra del brazo para que pueda mirarle. Kate corresponde a su mirada, pero está muy lejos de él, vuelve a sentirlo. Se supone que esto era lo que quería, distancia, pero ahora que puede verlo con sus propios ojos se da cuenta de que no es tan buena idea.

-Yo no haga eso.-Responde en su lugar y la suelta porque no soporta que le mire así.

-No hace falta que lo digas. A veces sobran las palabras.-Si es cierto, entre ellos sobran muchas cosas y hacen falta otras.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-Kate no se da la vuelta mientras recoge la toalla limpia que permanece sobre la cama, pero no pasa por alto el hecho de que utilice ese "hagamos", esa pluralidad para hablar de ellos que usa sin ni siquiera haberle pedido permiso. Parece que le va a resultar mucho más difícil echarle de lo que había pensado. Pero sabe que solo forma parte del juego y esta vez no va a caer tan fácilmente. Él sigue hablando, levantando el tono e intentando llamar su atención.- ¿Quieres que me presente directamente en casa de Cooper a punta de pistola, le robe su dinero, te de tu parte y luego le meta un tiro en la frente? ¿Es así como debería terminar esto, para que fuera más rápido?-Pasa por su lado sin prestarle atención. Y se gira para mirarle mientras le contesta. Y la respuesta sale mucho más suplicante de lo que pretende.

-Hay otras muchas formas. No tendrías porque matarlo…-Sawyer no soporta cuando actúa de ese modo, como si fuera su salvadora, la persona que ha llegado para rescatarle de un final oscuro y tenebroso. Ella está en esa misma oscuridad. ¿Qué podrían hacer el uno por el otro que no fuera enturbiar aún más si cabe la negrura que los acompaña?

-Voy hacerlo. Que se te meta en la cabeza. Es para lo que vine y no me marcharé de aquí sin ver como ese hijo de perra la palma. De todos modos tú no estarás para verlo.-Kate se cruza de brazos y le encanta que lo tenga todo tan bien estudiado. Hasta ha calculado el momento exacto en que le dará una patada en el culo y le dirá "Bon Vogue". Hijo de puta.

-¿Y donde estaré, si puede saberse?-Pregunta justo en la puerta del baño.

-En cualquier sitio menos aquí.-Y sabe que es cierto. No se quedará a verlo, no participará de aquello, lo supo desde el principio y él no se irá con ella. El final entre ambos está escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sus ojos esconden algo que no llega a entender, o tal vez es mejor no hacerlo. Sawyer revisa nuevamente su cartera y busca algo en los bolsillos con nerviosismo. Tal vez sea la llave de la habitación. Tal vez él también ha tomado algún tipo de decisión.

-¿Ahora resulta que me organizas la vida, Sawyer?

-Soy el socio capitalista, yo pongo las reglas. ¿Y por qué coño me llamas Sawyer ahora y en la cama me llamas James?

¿Qué le importa la diferencia? Ni siquiera pensaba que se hubiera dado cuenta. No piensa pronunciar ese sucio nombre cuando hace el amor con él. Es el único momento en que puede sentirle por completo, la única manera en la que puede decir que es un hombre con un corazón latiendo en su interior. El único momento del día en el que sabe que hay un poco de afecto, incluso de amor en él hacía ella. Y es por ese mismo motivo por el que le busca, por el que no puede renunciar a esa intimidad que comparten. Porque más allá de todo esto, sabe que hay algo entre ellos. Pero que no será suficiente llegado el momento. Y no lo dicen, pero los dos lo saben.

-Lagunas mentales, supongo.-Responde fríamente. Y esa frialdad también se refleja en su rostro. Ha hecho esto antes. Es capaz de convertirse en una mujer sin escrúpulos y sin emoción cuando quiere conseguir algo. Y ahora mismo desea que abra esa puerta y no vuelva nunca más. Desea no haberle si quiera conocido, tal vez debería haberse dado a la fuga cuando le atropelló o no ir a ese hospital y hacerse pasar por la oncóloga. ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero es tarde para lamentaciones. Es tarde para muchas cosas, pero no para huir. No para salir corriendo y no volver a mirar nunca más hacia atrás. Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hace. Solo que desea que sea él quien tome la iniciativa. Quiere que le haga daño, que diga algo horrible, feo, sucio, incluso rastrero sobre ella, sobre algo, da igual, algo que haga que pueda seguir adelante. Que le haga borrar las cosas buenas que sabe que él posee. Lo desea, lo desea mucho. "Dilo, di algo, maldita sea".

-Lo haremos de esta manera, pero estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia que se te ocurra.-Dice en su lugar con una sonrisa divertida y no puede creer que no vayan a terminar tirándose algún jarrón a la cabeza. Así que da un pequeño giro a la conversación, si él no lo hace, ella lo hará en su lugar.

-Bien, pues tengo una. ¿Qué tal si me dices en qué consiste exactamente tu "trabajo" con la Morgan?-Frunce el ceño y busca la respuesta adecuada que obvie cualquier referencia a la palabra sexo.

-Me tomaré un par de copas con ella, la llevaré a mi terreno y le sacaré la información que necesitamos. –Kate sonríe de forma irónica. Es posible que eso sea todo, pero debe llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión. Sabe que está cerca.

-¿Eso incluye sexo? Por qué eso es lo que hacías antes, ¿no? Cuando estafabas a las mujeres te acostabas con ellas y…-Conseguido.

Sus ojos se oscurecen y le ve tensarse frente a ella. Esa expresión que no ha visto en los últimos días. Y ve como hace un gesto con la mano, llevando su brazo a la parte posterior de su pantalón, un gesto que tiene tan mecanizado que forma parte de él. Busca la carta. Necesita tocarla, sentir su tacto en la yema de los dedos. Porque esa carta es como un apéndice de sí mismo. Una parte de él sin la que no concibe su mundo. Esa carta ha sido su única familia, su único aliento, le ha acompañado desde que era un niño. Es su objeto sagrado. Irrompible, insustituible, intransferible. No hay nada a lo que se sienta más unido que a esa dichosa carta. Retira la mano, porque sabe que no la encontrará en ese fino pantalón. Y ve como la mira ahora y a la oscuridad de sus ojos se une un brillo casi infantil de alguien que dejo hace mucho tiempo de ser inocente.

-Soy un estafador Kate, eso es lo que soy. Lo único que puedo ser.-Es una sentencia que habrá repetido tantas veces en su cabeza, que él mismo ha acabado creyéndolo. Y es muy probable que no pueda ser otra cosa, que nunca deje atrás la carta, las estafas, los papeles, la búsqueda incesante de la autodestrucción, pero ella necesita creer, que aunque el final les lleve por caminos distintos, al menos encuentre lo que busca en algún otro sitio. Merece hacerlo.

-¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto, entonces?-Sawyer no sabe que contestar porque ni él mismo sabe qué decir. Pero está aquí y eso es lo único que importa.

-Dijimos que nada de preguntas. Solo…-Se toca la frente y le cuesta mantenerla la mirada. Kate no aparta sus ojos de él y no puede decir lo que quiere decir sin que suene patético.-…Escucha, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…Tu y yo…-Dice tímidamente. Pero ella no baja la guardia, no lo hará. Si él no puede, ella sí. Podrá por los dos.

-No hay ningún tu y yo, que te quede claro.

Y le pilla desprevenido la seguridad con la que dice aquello, como si lo pensara desde siempre, cuando él ha visto señales de que eso no es cierto. Hay algo entre ellos. Y sabe que ella también lo ha sentido. La mira ahora y ella aparta la mirada. Y se da cuenta de que los dos están en esa habitación para lo mismo. Ha estado esperando a que él lo hiciera, pero ha llegado a la conclusión de que debía poner ella esa distancia. Y su mente se queda en blanco, por ella pasan muchas cosas, imágenes, sonidos, olores, sensaciones…y en todas esas imágenes, casi como fotografías, está ella. Saca el as que siempre guarda en la manga para situaciones como esta y expone toda la baraja.

-Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo.-Dice alegremente, tratando de sonar convincente. Kate coloca la toalla y la ropa entre sus brazos y prosigue con su interpretación más lograda.

-Creo que ya has encontrado a otra con la que hacerlo y encima no tendrás que pelearte con ella, ni buscarle una habitación bonita, ni esconderla de su novio abusivo. No tendrás que convencerla de que se quede contigo solo porque no tienes a nadie que quiera estar contigo. Porque nadie te espera en ningún lugar a donde vayas. Nadie. Podrás follártela hasta que te canses de sus tetas o de su perfume.-Y más que dolida aquello huele a celos. "Vete, vete y déjame tranquila".

-¿A qué viene toda esta escena? Yo no te he prometido nada, creo recordar que no lo he hecho.-Alza la voz porque siguen dando rodeos y ninguno tiene el valor de ir al meollo de la cuestión.

-Ni yo a ti tampoco, loca hubiera estado si lo hubiera hecho.

-Me marcho. No me esperes despierta.-Kate tira todo lo que tiene en los brazos en el suelo del baño mientras ve como se da la vuelta y abre la puerta.

-Quédate en tu habitación, Sawyer. Cada uno en su sitio, como los viejos tiempos.-Y esto era lo que habían estado ocultando durante aquella conversación. He aquí la distancia. Y no puede negar que le duele seguir este juego, pero lo hará. Si eso es lo que quiere, no volverá.

-Como quieras pastelito, cuando quieras jugar con el viejo Sawyer, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y lanza la chaqueta con furia contra la puerta cuando se marcha. Se tira en la cama y no puede evitar que la congoja llegue. Se limpia las lágrimas con las manos y se levanta. Se mira al espejo, tampoco ha sido tan difícil. Ha logrado hacer que se marche. Y si mantiene su palabra de no volver a pensar en él, podrá soportar todo lo que venga hasta el día en el que se digan un definitivo y hueco adiós.

* * *

><p>Lo que menos le apetece ahora es interpretar su papel de empresario rico y con posibilidades delante de esa mujer. Ha pedido su segundo whisky y en el bar del hotel no hay mucha clientela. El pianista toca una vieja canción que le recuerda a ella. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? De todos modos tendrán que verse en esa habitación, no hay otro lugar.<br>Da un trago y mira hacía el fondo donde una pareja baila sola en medio de la pista. Él también sabe hacer eso. Pero él nunca tendrá eso y menos con ella. Y el mero pensamiento hace que quiera mandarlo todo a tomar por culo. ¿Cuándo se había sentido alguna vez de ese modo? ¿Cuándo había dejado que cosas como aquellas se interpusieran en sus negocios? Alguien se sienta junto a él en la barra. Es Rachel Morgan, vestida para la ocasión. Traje negro ajustado por encima de la rodilla, tacones altos y una cartera a juego. Se gira y le sonríe mientras observa el vaso de whisky que tiene en la mano.

-Parece que ha empezado sin mí, señor Miller.-Sawyer le devuelve la sonrisa y deja el vaso sobre la barra. Apenas quedan unas gotas con las que saciar su sed.

-Puede llamarme Jerry.-Responde mostrando todas las armas que sabe que posee y que tan bien le han funcionado antes.

-Pediré un Martini de manzana para mí y….-Le mira e intenta averiguar qué es lo que está bebiendo.-¿Whisky?

-Por favor.–Dice observándola con detenimiento. En otros tiempos habría dejado los preliminares y hubiera ido directamente al plato principal. Se ve que es una mujer con experiencias amatorias, pero podría enseñarle algunos trucos que iban a ser objeto de su deseo constante. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no se siente con la suficiente fortaleza como para pensar en ello. Pero aprovechará la velada para averiguar otras cosas. Ya tendrán tiempo de conocerse mejor.

-¿A qué se dedica Jerry?-Pregunta Rachel mientras da un sorbo de su Martini con esplendida elegancia. Esa que Kate no tiene ni para beberse un café.

-Soy inversor. Pozos petrolíferos, acciones…cosas así.

-¿Y qué le trae por Tallahassee?-¿Por qué hace ella las preguntas? Bueno, le dará un pequeño margen de confianza.

-Busco inversores para mi negocio. Pero la gente ha perdido la fe por estas tierras.-Da un sorbo a su bebida y mantiene sus ojos fijos en aquella mujer, que hace un gesto sensual con el rostro que despierta un anhelo de algo que no se encuentra ni en aquel whisky, ni en aquel bar.

-¿Y por cual no?-Dice ella divertida, mientras pide que rellenen su bebida. No piensa cargar con ella si acaba borracha como una cuba.

-Así que tengo el honor de conversar con la directora del hotel más lujoso de toda la ciudad, ¿no es así?-Es su turno. El turno del maestro. Ella se acerca un poco y apoya todo el peso de su cabeza sobre la mano. Mientras parece abstraída por la pregunta. Vista de cerca no es tan guapa. Lleva demasiado maquillaje y el perfume que usa es algo fuerte. La palabra perfume hace que se acuerde nuevamente de Kate.

-La verdad es que no está nada mal como trabajo. Pero no suelo estar mucho por aquí.-Y parece que eso no le gusta. Sawyer intenta concentrarse y vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Y dónde, entonces?

-Trabajo para el señor Cooper. –Esto le va gustando mucho más.-Es el dueño del hotel y de medio Tallahassee. Soy una especie de secretaria personal. Es un hombre mayor, así que me encargo de que no olvide la fiesta del jueves, la del viernes, la del sábado y…su cacería del domingo.-Responde divertida.

-Para ser tan viejo, parece que le va bastante la juerga.

-Suele estar involucrado en casi todos los eventos sociales de la ciudad. Acude a ellos, cobra su parte y se va de regreso a casa.

Han conversado de muchas cosas en ese par de horas, la mayoría no le dejan nada claro y han ido desde temas políticos hasta urbanísticos, pasando por la necesidad de la mujer de hoy en día por buscar su propio camino. Parece que ha dado con una feminista de cuidado. La distancia entre ellos se ha reducido considerablemente y son los únicos dos clientes que quedan allí. El barman limpia los vasos tras la barra y mira su reloj esperando a que se decidan a levantar el campamento base.

-¿Está casada, Rachel?-Pregunta a duras penas. Ella da una carcajada y él la acompaña. Se han pasado con los whiskys y los Martinis de manzana.

-Deje de estarlo hace mucho.-Dice con nostalgia.- ¿Y tú? ¿Hay una señora Miller, en alguna parte del sur de la que vengas?-Le da una mirada pícara y le quita parte de un cacahuete que se le ha quedado pegado al labio inferior.

-En absoluto. ¿Has captado mi acento, eh?-A las mujeres le encanta eso de él. A todas menos a ella. A Kate no hay nada que le guste de él.

-Es delicioso. Y también lo son tus hoyuelos. Me pregunto que más escondes, Jerry.-Dice agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Sawyer está borracho, pero no tanto como para no saber a la perfección que la tiene en el bote y que podría llevársela a su habitación ahora mismo si quisiera.-¿En qué habitación te hospedas?

-¿Es esto una proposición indecente?-Pregunta levantando las cejas. Ella niega con la cabeza, mientras apura lo que queda de su última, esta vez sí, copa de Martini.

-El hotel, esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, será un poco más amable contigo. Solo eso.-Dice dándole un beso en la mejilla. Detrás de todo aquello, solo hay un "continuará en otra parte". Sawyer se acerca hasta su oído y susurra melosamente los tres dígitos de su habitación. Y observa como a la fría Rachel Morgan se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Cuatro…uno…cinco…-Se separa de ella y se levanta. No sin antes dedicarle una de sus más seductoras sonrisas.

-Tal vez tenga que pasarme más a menudo esta semana por aquí.-Dice ella mientras se coloca el cabello y coge su cartera.-Te mandaré un recado a tu habitación y hablaremos de negocios. Buenas noches Jerry.

-Buenas noches, señorita Morgan.

* * *

><p>Se pone la mano delante de la boca y exhala. El aliento le huele a whisky y se busca en los bolsillos la llave. En los de la chaqueta, en los de los pantalones y...¡Bingo! Ya la tiene. Ahora debe encontrar la forma de abrir sin armar mucho ruido. Las llaves se le caen al suelo y las recoge a duras penas. Consigue abrir la puerta y se guía por la poca claridad de la habitación a esas horas. Se quita los zapatos, uno cae debajo de la silla y el otro bajo la cama. Le siguen la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Se desabrocha el cinturón y deja caer los pantalones al suelo. Sale de ellos y la mira mientras duerme. Es posible que reciba un codazo en cuanto ponga un pie dentro. Pero es mejor eso, que dormir sin ella. Solo quiere oler su pelo, solo eso. Sentirla a su lado, saber que está ahí. Lo ha conseguido, ha logrado acostarse y el alcohol empieza a hacer su efecto, suda. Tiene un calor horrible en aquella habitación. La oye respirar y se acerca. Ella está de espaldas, se permite tocarle el pelo.<p>

-Tú sigue por ahí y te quedas sin nariz.-Dice encogiéndose contra él. Al menos su nariz sigue intacta.

-De acuerdo. Nada de tocar.-Pero no se aparta. Kate puede notar su aliento detrás de la nuca y es más que evidente que ha estado bebiendo. ¿Qué más cosas habrá hecho? Ni siquiera sabe qué hora es. ¿Y si se ha acostado con ella y ahora viene a rematar la faena con ella? Le partirá la nariz si lo intenta.

-Parece que no entiendes qué significa quédate en tu habitación.

-Me encanta como huele tu pelo.- ¡Oh por dios! Está borracho. Es lo único que le hace falta para rematar un día de mierda. Sawyer borracho y metido en su cama.

-¿Estas borracho?-Se gira para mirarle y ve como sonríe.-Claro que lo estás.

-Me ha tirado los tejos, desde el principio.-Y ahora no sabe de qué habla.- Ha ido a por mí desde el principio. Y se ha tragado tooooodo lo que le he dicho.-Nota su mano acariciando su brazo suavemente y hace como que no está allí.- Sé que no estás dormida, Pecas. Y sé que estás muy enfadada conmigo. Pero esto es todo lo que tengo.-No puede dejar de escucharle ahora. Porque sabe que es cierto. No tiene mucho que darle y ella tampoco.- No he hecho otra cosa en mi vida que engañar y mentir. Pero…no lo haré.-Kate abre los ojos de repente y no sabe que significa ese "no lo haré".- Solo tienes que pedírmelo y no habrá sexo…Nunca más…Bueno, no para siempre, solo contigo.-Claro, tenía que ser eso.- Seré tu esclavo sexual si quieres.-Y odia que se burle así de ella, porque eso es lo que hace.

-Cállate.-Dice intentando olvidar que está ahí. Solo para ella.

-Pídemelo Kate, solo déjame escucharlo.-Quiere hacerlo, quiere pedírselo. Pero no sabe si lo dice porque está borracho o porque realmente habla en serio.

-Si no te callas…

-Ya me callo, me callo.-Pero no va a hacerlo. Ha deseado contarle aquello desde hace mucho tiempo, solo a ella. De todas las personas con las que se ha cruzado en su vida, quiere contárselo. Y puede que no sea el momento acertado, pero es ahora o nunca, porque no podrá sincerarse con ella de otro modo. Y no está tan borracho, recordará cada palabra que salga de su boca cuando se despierte mañana.-Cooper…engañó a mis padres…se quedó con todo su dinero…-Kate no habla, solo escucha.-Sedujo a mi madre y cuando mi padre se enteró la mato y luego se bolo la tapa de los sesos en mi habitación. Yo estaba debajo de mi cama mientras lo hizo. –Y tiene que tragar saliva fuertemente. Había imaginado algo así desde el momento que leyó la carta y ahora tiene la confirmación de sus temores.-Lo vi todo, lo escuché todo… ¿Entiendes porque tengo que encontrarle? ¿Por qué tengo que matarle?

Kate agarra su mano y le permite que se acerque, permite que huela su pelo y que la abrace o que ella le abrece a él, no lo sabe con certeza. Claro que lo comprende. Le entiende mucho más de lo que se entiende a sí misma. Y hacerlo, la llena de pavor.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Más oscuro que la noche más negra.**

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_La última chica, la última razón para hacer que esto dure tanto tiempo como pueda._

Abre los ojos, despacio, muy despacio…es imposible que ya sea de día. Pero no lo es. La lámpara de la habitación está encendida y escucha el agua de la ducha en el baño. No puede creer que al final acabase otra vez durmiendo con ella. Maldita sea. Debería estar en su propia habitación a esas horas, no lamentándose en su cama. Y recuerda perfectamente de donde viene esa jaqueca que apenas le deja abrir los ojos con claridad. Bebió lo suficiente para conseguir el valor que necesitaba como escusa para volver con ella, pero no demasiado como para no recordar perfectamente cada paso, cada cosa que hizo, todo lo que dijo. Y se lamenta mientras se lleva las manos a la sien. No puede haberse comportado de esa forma tan deprimente y patética ante ella. Pero lo ha hecho, y ahora, cuando salga del baño, tendrá que vérselas directamente con ella. Y anoche todo era mucho más fácil, porque no podía verle, pero ahora no tiene escapatoria.  
>Piensa en vestirse y marcharse, pero no es su estilo. Ella lo haría, como lo ha hecho otras veces, saldría pitando ante la más mínima señal. Pero de los dos, él es el que se queda, así que coloca las manos tras la nuca y espera. De todos modos no tiene mucho que hacer esa mañana.<p>

…Y espera. Hasta que casi vuelve a dormirse, solo que la puerta del baño se abre bruscamente y ella sale envuelta en el albornoz blanco y con una toalla recogiendo su cabello mojado. Le dedica una mirada rápida y se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda, ni un "buenos días" ni un "hola" sale de su boca. La mira y ve como coge el frasco de crema corporal que tiene en la mesita de noche. Deposita un poco de esa crema en sus pequeñas manos y comienza a extenderla por los brazos. Ese simple gesto hace que no puede apartar sus ojos de ella. Es curioso cómo han llegado a compartir cosas tan personales e intimas en todo ese tiempo. Pero sale de su ensoñación cuando ella abre su boca.

-¿Qué tal tu resaca?-Y por el tono de voz y la forma en qué lo dice, parece que le importa bastante poco. Sawyer mira hacía el techo, porque si sigue mirándola se verá obligado a cogerla por la cintura y arrastrarla con él a la cama y hoy si que se llevaría un buen codazo en las costillas.

-No tengo resaca.-Responde de mala gana. Ella le mira de reojo y se encoje de hombros. Pero deja de hidratar su piel con la loción corporal y se gira por completo. Le mira, mientras se quita la toalla de la cabeza y se masajea el pelo húmedo. Y daría cualquier cosa porque le dejara hacerlo a él. Y este pensamiento le hace sentirse idiota, ñoño, como si estuviera interpretando al protagonista de una de esas pelis romanticonas, cuando en realidad aquello no es ninguna película y mucho menos romántica. Necesita un trago, aunque todavía no hayan dado las siete de la mañana. Necesita un trago o la pecosa va acabar con él.

-Estabas demasiado borracho para cargar contigo y sacarte fuera. Pero lo hubiera hecho. Ya te dije que no quería que volvieras.-Y no quiere creer que lo diga en serio. Pero está cabreada y mucho. No quiere creer que prefiera dormir sola a estar con él. Ni siquiera la tocó en toda la noche, aunque no puede decir que fuera por falta de ganas. Pero se comportó como un caballero. Dejó que durmiera, tranquila, aunque él no lo hubiera hecho. Sawyer se incorpora y sabe que va a tener lugar una lucha. Primer asalto.

-Pues no tienes más remedio que aguantarme, es el único sitio donde podemos encontrarnos.-Kate resopla y tira la toalla contra la pared. Sabe que tiene razón, no tienen muchos otros escondites a los que acudir. Pero odia que tenga razón, el muy hijo de puta siempre la tiene.

-¡Me parece estupendo, pero no te quedarás a dormir ni una sola noche! Quiero que dejes tus llaves en recepción. Si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes llamar a la puerta y decidiré si estoy de humor para abrirla. ¡¿Entendido?-No, no lo entiende. No quiere entenderlo. No puede creer que una mujer le esté echando de su cama. No puede creer que le rete de ese modo, cuando los dos saben lo mucho que les gusta estar juntos. Kate respira profundamente y espera una respuesta. Sabe que todo aquello tiene que ver con esa mujer, Rachel Morgan, si supiera que no tiene ninguna intención de tirársela. Que no puede imaginarse ni si quiera besándola. Si supiera que es con ella con quíen quiere compartir todo eso. Solo con ella. Pero no piensa decírselo. Que siga rabiando. Rabiando de celos. Porque está celosa, y no hay nada que le haga más feliz que verla celosa sabiendo muy bien que no tiene ninguna razón para estarlo. Al menos él lo sabe.

-No me acosté con ella, creo que ya te lo dije.-Responde a la ligera, mientras vuelve a tumbarse. Y sonríe, porque sabe que ella le está mirando, aunque él no lo haga. Kate le golpea en el pecho. Y Sawyer la mira como si estuviera loca. Levanta las cejas para que le diga a qué ha venido este ataque sin previo aviso. Kate se levanta y él intenta agarrarla, pero ella se aleja.

-¡No importa si lo haces!-Mentirosa.-Puedes acostarte y levantarte con quién te apetezca. Pero no conmigo. Eso no volverá a pasar.-Pero la forma en que aparta su mirada le dice que está librando la misma lucha interna que él. Deberían tener una oportunidad juntos, deberían. Y él desearía darle eso. Darle todo lo que ella desea. Ser esa persona. Pero todo lo que tiene dentro es oscuridad. Y ella merece algo mejor, lo merece.

-¿No me echarás de menos?-Pregunta sonando un tanto burlón. Aunque hace la pregunta totalmente en serio. Porque él la echará mucho de menos, incluso esto, cuando le mira así y traga saliva mientras niega no muy segura. También lo echará de menos. Sigue cruzada de brazos frente a él mientras niega con la cabeza, negándose a sí misma. Y es mejor así. Es mejor que sea así. Pero teme lo que hay más allá de esa negación. Y la distancia es ahora más necesaria que nunca.

-No. Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, al igual que tú, y no suelo encariñarme tanto con la gente como para echarlas de menos. Supongo que es costumbre.

-Creo que somos almas gemelas, Pecas.-Dice mientras empieza a ponerse la camisa y le da una media sonrisa. Ella recoge los pantalones que están tirados en el suelo desde anoche y se los ofrece.

-Yo creo que somos basura, y la basura siempre acaba en el mismo sitio.-Sawyer agarra sus propios pantalones de sus manos y se los coloca sin hacer demasiado caso a su último comentario amargo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en conseguir hacerte con el dinero de Cooper?-Levanta la mirada mientras se mete la camisa por los pantalones y se abrocha los puños. Kate observa cada detalle, la forma tan fina y labrada que tiene de poner cada cosa en su sitio. Sabe, ahora sí, que no queda mucho para que todo termine y no volverá a verle así. Nunca. Así que no se pierde ni un ápice de las manos, los dedos abrochando cada ojal, la hebilla del cinturón, los hombros perfectamente alienados con el resto de su cuerpo. Su pecho firme antes de ser ocultado por la camisa. Su rostro, cada una de sus facciones. Y sus ojos. Azules. Intensos. Brillantes. Han cambiado tanto desde que los vio por primera vez. No parecen los mismos. Tal vez porque ninguno lo son ahora. Y aparta de nuevo los ojos, porque él la mira tristemente, como si pudiera saber qué estaba haciendo hasta hace solo unos segundos. Quizás porque eso es lo que él ha hecho durante la noche, mientras ella dormía.

-No lo sé. Tal vez días, tal vez semanas.-Responde mientras coge la chaqueta de la silla. La única prenda de ropa que logro colocar antes de tirarse en la cama la noche anterior. Comprueba que lo tiene todo, como siempre hace. Podrá darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa en su propia habitación. Sabe perfectamente donde quiere ir hoy. Si ella tiene prisa, él será el más rápido de la carrera.

-Los dos sabemos que puedes hacerlo mejor, así que haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para terminar de una maldita vez, me gustaría irme cuanto antes.-Y sabe que se refiere de nuevo a Morgan, sabe que puede darle a esa mujer muchos motivos para que le abra el cajón de su mesilla. Sabe que puede hacer eso y mucho más.

-Parece que te ha entrado la prisa de repente. La playa no va a moverse en Miami, Kate.-Dice mientras coge el pomo de la puerta para marcharse. Y debe decir algo divertido, pero hoy cualquier cosa suena triste y no sabe porqué. Está en el ambiente, en ella, en él, en los dos.

-Pero yo si lo haré. Tengo que vestirme.-Lo cual quiere decir "Lárgate".

-Intentaré acelerar un poco las cosas si es lo que quieres. Si tengo algo que contarte llamaré a tu puerta.-Kate asiente y él la mira solo un poco más. Después abre la puerta.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

><p>Se ha pasado gran parte de la mañana dando vueltas hasta llegar justo hasta el cruce que debe tomar para ver la casa de Cooper. Solo tiene que meter la marcha y acelerar el coche para verle, entregarle la carta y mandarle al otro barrio. Solo le separan metros.<br>Desde allí puede ver la verja de hierro forjado de las propiedades del verdadero Sawyer, la garita del guardia de seguridad. Tiene seguridad privada, parece que le ha salido todo a pedir de boca. La vida ha sido agradecida con él y no entiende por qué. Tiene el arma en la guantera, preparada, lista para ser usada. Y sabe que no podrá parar cuando le tenga enfrente, no podrá dar marcha atrás.

Ve algo a lo lejos. Y no puede creer lo que está viendo. El guardia de seguridad empuja la silla de ruedas de ese calvo. Locke. Parece resignado, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace. Se agacha para no ser descubierto y espera hasta que el guardia se marcha, dejando la silla de ruedas y a su propietario al otro lado de la carretera. ¿Va a dejar a ese tipo tirado como un perro en el arcén? ¿Qué hace allí en primer lugar? Parece que no le ha visto, pero tiene curiosidad por saber a qué ha venido. Sale del coche y en cuanto cierra la puerta John se percata de su presencia, frunce el ceño y después sonríe de una manera que le pone nervioso. Como si hubiera visto al mismísimo arcángel San Gabriel bajando desde el cielo.

-Usted es John Locke, ¿no?-Pregunta mientras enciende un cigarrillo. Sawyer le extiende la mano y el hombre de la silla de ruedas agarra su mano con seguridad, mientras se tapa con la otra del brillante sol de esa mañana.

-Y usted el señor Harrison, el marido de Maggie. ¿Esta ella aquí?-Sawyer mira hacía el coche. Por un momento no comprende nada. ¿El señor Harrison? Así que la pecosa se ha inventado una vida de marido y mujer, donde ellos son un matrimonio y…. ¿Que pinta Cooper en todo esto?

-Ahh….No. Tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Qué hace por aquí?-Locke sonríe como si le hubiera pillado. Y luego mira alrededor con una sonrisa.

-Anthony ha vuelto de donde quiera que sea, quería hacerle una visita, hablar con él.-Sawyer mira hacía el camino y luego a aquel tipo como si fuera gilipollas.

-¿Hablar, eh? Parece que no es la primera vez que ese guardia empuja tu silla hasta aquí.

-He intentado hablar con él muchas veces.-Nota la frustración de aquel tipo y puede entenderle, porque es algo que él también siente. Y tiene que saber más, necesita saber más. Puede que Kate se haya perdido algún detalle. Él no va a hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algo mientras intercambiamos historias para no dormir?

Unos minutos más tarde Sawyer y Locke están sentados el uno frente al otro en una cafetería de las afueras. Sawyer rasca la etiquita de la cerveza que tiene a medias y John toma un sorbo de su café. Hace algunos minutos que no conversan y el silencio empieza a ser incómodo. Por alguna razón el calvo le inquieta, esa mirada profunda, esa postura segura y ese algo que no puede definir, le encrespa los nervios y ahora entiende cuando Kate le dijo que ella era más idónea para enfrentarle, para conversar con él y llevar a cabo su mentira aquella mañana que fueron a verle a su casa. Él no se siente cómodo, pero el calvo parece tener algo qué decir y lo que dice le pilla desprevenido.

-¿Qué tal está su esposa?-Sawyer deja de rascar la etiqueta húmeda de la cerveza y levanta el rostro para mirar a aquel tipo que no sabe lo que dice. ¿Se refiere a Kate? ¿Su esposa? ¿Desde cuándo esa…? No pude creer que le dijera que estaban casados.

-Mi esposa. Pues…bien, supongo.

-Me pareció una mujer encantadora. Muy dulce.

Sawyer hace una mueca. Dulce, lo que se dice dulce, no es que sea. Pero parece que el calvo ha caído en su juego. Es buena y puede ser dulce cuando le da la gana. También puede ser jodidamente impertinente, orgullosa, tenaz y no dar su brazo a torcer cuando se propone algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, puede ser cariñosa, apasionada, valiente y hacer frente a lo que venga sin inmutarse si quiera. Es por todo ello que la quiere.  
>Y se aparta de repente de la mesa, porque acaba de derramar su cerveza. La camarera se acerca y comienza a limpiar el desbarajuste que ha formado en solo unos segundos. La cerveza se derrama desde la mesa hasta el suelo y él observa ese proceso con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero no está mirando la cerveza, las manos de la camarera mientras lo recoge todo, ni siquiera como John Locke le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa. Está lejos, muy lejos de aquel sitio, de aquellas personas y de sí mismo.<br>No puede creer que por primera vez en todo este tiempo haya escuchado lo que le dice su cabeza. Eso que ha intentado ignorar y que ahora le sacude en aquella mañana de invierno. Ha dicho la palabra "querer". No puede quererla, pero eso es lo que su mente dice. ¿Y qué significa esa palabra para Sawyer? ¿Para un ser rastrero como él? Ella se merece algo mejor. Mucho mejor. Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, un presente limpio, sin estafas, mentiras, identidades falsas, ni gente que la persiga. Kate, su Pecas, se merece una nueva oportunidad que él nunca podrá ofrecerle. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de saber que no tiene nada lo suficientemente bueno que darle, la quiere. Y reconocérselo a si mismo hace que se sienta más incomodo con aquella conversación. Su esposa. Irónico e hiriente. Ella nunca será ni de lejos algo así para él.

La camarera le ha dejado una cerveza nueva encima de la mesa y toma un enorme trago, porque necesita olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, y mira a John con una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí que es dulce. Aunque depende de cómo se levante por la mañana. -John deja de sonreír y toma un sorbo de su café. Parece que no es ningún tonto.

-¿No están casados, verdad?-Sawyer se mueve inquieto.- Maggie, si es que ese es su nombre, no es su mujer. ¿Por qué fueron a mi casa entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-Ahora el calvo no parece sentirse tan seguro y parece dispuesto a largarse sin soltar prenda.

-No te montes películas, Don Limpio. Maggie me contó lo que te había pasado. Y creo que estamos en el mismo bando.

-Perder a un bebé deber ser muy duro, pero yo he estado a punto de morir al ser tirado por mi propio padre de un octavo piso, me han robado un riñón, estafado, humillado y abandonado cientos de veces desde que nací. Solo quiero que ese hombre, mi padre, pague por lo que ha hecho y me diga porqué.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y no entiende la mitad de todo lo que le ha contado. ¿Un bebé? ¿Cuándo se ha colado esa palabra en la conversación?

-Creo que no te sigo. Me he quedado en lo del bebé. ¿Qué te contó exactamente mi dulce y alegre mujercita?-Sí, este es un buen motivo para volver a verla. Para discutir un poquito con la pecosa más tarde.

-Que trabajaba para Cooper y fue despedida por estar embarazada y como consecuencia perdisteis el bebé que esperabais.-Sawyer no puede evitar sonreír y niega con la cabeza. La pecosa es toda una romántica.

-No estamos casados, pero lo demás es cierto.-Y ahora viene cuando él decora un poco más la mentira, le da un nuevo giro.- Es solo que…sus padres son tradicionales y si se enteran de que hemos consumado sin haber pasado por la vicaría, me cortarán las pelotas y a ella la meterán en un convento.-Lo dice tan convencido que John le cree. Aunque sea a medias. Seguros que están metidos en algún lio, pero se cree la historia romántica de Kate. ¿Realmente alguien aparte del calvo se tragaría que están juntos?

-Mal asunto.

-Muy malo. Kate no soportaría vivir en un convento. Y lo de mis pelotas, ya puedes imaginar cuanto las necesito. Pero yendo al fondo de todo esto, ¿Cómo piensas darle su merecido? ¿Acampando frente a su casa día si día tan bien llorando como una nenaza?-Sawyer le mira expectante y John no sabe muy bien qué decir. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar cómo darle su merecido a Anthony Cooper, pero digamos que no puede hacerlo solo. En Sawyer, no sabe aún porque, ha encontrado el arma que necesita.

-¿Y que debería hacer? Ese hombre me ha estropeado la vida, todo lo que tenía. La mujer a la que amaba y con la que iba a casarme me abandonó por su culpa. Solo quiero saber porqué me ha hecho todo esto.-Sawyer sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Y crees que te lo dirá? ¿Crees que alguna mañana saldrá a la puerta y te dirá lo mucho que siente haber querido matarte? ¿Qué siente haberte robado tu riñón? ¿Qué no duerme desde que te abandonó siendo un niño? ¿Crees que hará todo eso?-Su tono es irónico y John no se siente cómodo con la forma en la que ese hombre habla. Sabe que esconde algo.

-No hay que perder nunca la esperanza.

-Creo que eres estúpido.-Toma otro sorbo de su cerveza y le observa mientras se recuesta en su silla. John no sabe muy bien qué hacer con las manos, así que contraataca con la única arma que siempre ha poseído: La palabra.

-¿Y cómo vas a vengarte tu de él?-Sawyer adquiere una postura chulesca y le mira.

-Eso es alto secreto.

-Déjame ayudarte. Lo haremos juntos.

-Ya tengo a mi mujercita.-Dice sonriendo de nuevo como si Kate estuviera allí mismo.

-¿Vas a matarle?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-Le sorprende que haya caído tan rápido en la cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer.

-Lo que no entiendo es que vayas a hacer algo así solo porque a tu novia la echaron del trabajo y perdisteis a vuestro bebé. ¿Vas a matar a un hombre por algo así? Realmente no es responsable de lo ocurrido con el bebé. Creo que hay algo que no me habéis contado.

-Y una mierda que no. Te lo hemos contado todo. Ese tío hizo mucho daño a mi chica, ella quería ese bebé como nada en este mundo y ese hijo de puta fue el culpable y pagará por ello.-Y la rabia con la que dice todo eso le sorprende hasta a él mismo. Parece haberse tragado parte de su propia interpretación. Y no sabe si ella ha tenido alguna vez un bebé o si alguna vez ha estado embarazada y por eso ha inventado algo así. Puede que desconozca muchas cosas más de ella de lo que cree. Pero es una buena historia, no puede negarlo. Y el calvo se la ha creído. Hasta él lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido el engañado. Seguro que la hubiera creído. Igual que la ha creído esta mañana cuando ha dicho que no volverán a dormir juntos. La cree. Solo que sabe que únicamente es necesario un pequeño empujón, un pequeño impulso, para que uno de los dos caiga en el pozo de nuevo. Y todo vuelva a empezar.

-No te creo. No me creo lo del bebé, ni tampoco nada de lo que dices. Yo puedo contarte cosas sobre él que nadie más te contará. Puedo enseñarte lugares donde suele ir y que muy pocas personas conocen. Mis piernas no me dejan hacer lo que me gustaría, llegar a determinados sitios. Pero, si me ayudas, te llevaré directamente frente a Cooper y entonces podrás hacer lo que desees con él. Y yo no te lo impediré.-Es una oferta muy tentadora y sabe que es el camino más sencillo. Decir que sí, implicar a alguien más en su mierda y mandar todo a tomar por culo. Ella ya está metida hasta el fondo, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero sabe cómo hacer que se marche. Ya falta poco. Prefiere que se vaya de su lado, antes de que su mierda no la deje respirar. Sabe qué es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Y sin lugar a dudas, lo hará.

-No, gracias. Tengo mis propias fuentes. No creo que tú me sirvas de mucho.

-Nunca subestimes a una persona en silla de ruedas. Tiene un cobertizo, en el lado oeste de su finca, junto a la casa que utiliza los fines de semana. Es una cabaña alejada. Pocos saben de su existencia. Tiene gran parte de su fortuna en grandes cajas fuertes que guarda en un semisótano. Podrás quedarte con todo, no quiero nada.-El tipo empieza a ponerse pesado y no quiere tener que gritarle cuando la cafetería está hasta arriba de gente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-Quiero ver como acabas con él. Quiero que desaparezca de este mundo. Quiero ver como sufre.

-¿Y por qué coño crees que yo querría hacer algo así?

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos.-Sawyer saca su cartera y coloca un billete sobre la mesa.

-No voy a matar a nadie. Y no ves una puta mierda.

-Está bien. Tú decides.-Responde John con resignación.-Si cambias de opinión, este es mi teléfono.

Sawyer ve como le extiende una tarjeta en color sepia. No quiere cogerla, pero lo hace y esto solo le traerá más problemas.

* * *

><p>Ha sido una mañana tranquila, y ahora, cuando son casi las seis de la tarde, por fin puede quitarse el uniforme y volver a su habitación. Aunque tal vez hoy, se decida a dar un paseo por la Avenida principal. Hace un buen tiempo, solo tendrá que abrigarse un poco para no coger una pulmonía, el aire es seco y frio. Entra en los vestuarios y no ha hecho más que abrir la puerta de su taquilla cuando Caroline entra y la llama.<p>

-Maggie, tu novio al teléfono.- ¿Novio? ¿No será Jason, verdad? Aunque porque iba a llamarla Maggie, solo alguien lo haría: Sawyer. ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarla allí? ¿Y qué querrá ahora? ¿Va a decirle que esta noche tendrá que acostarse con Rachel Morgan? ¿Qué se ve obligado? Que le importa a ella. Que haga lo que le venga en gana. Coge el auricular de mala gana y se apoya en la pared. El teléfono está junto a la cocina del hotel, pero en ese momento los trabajadores están demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a su conversación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme aquí?

-¿Qué haces, Pecas?

-Bailando salsa, ¿tú qué crees James?-Kate suspira y ve como una de sus compañeras se despide con la mano desde el fondo, le da una mueca y se gira hacía el otro lado.-Yo…he terminado mi turno y me vuelvo al hotel. ¿Desde donde llamas?

-Una cabina mugrienta cerca del Capitolio.-Responde cansado.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Verte. Solo eso.

-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Ya nos veremos mañana.

-Solo será un momento. He visto al calvo, señora Harrison.-Kate cierra los ojos y sabe que al otro lado él sonríe.

-Estoy allí en quince minutos.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en el bar donde ha quedado con Sawyer, la música la golpea literalmente, está demasiado alta, pero no es para nada desagradable. Una lenta canción del Boss suena de fondo y le cuesta verle, porque no hay rastro de él en la barra. Se pone de puntillas y logra ver su cabeza al final del bar. Sonríe hacia ella, pero Kate simplemente camina y se sienta frente a él. La camarera trae dos cervezas, la segunda de Sawyer, la primera para ella. No puede aguantarle la mirada, hoy no. Así que toma su botellín y da un trago, esperando que diga algo y le explique para qué exactamente quiere verla.<p>

-Recuerdos de Don Limpio.-Comienza chocando su botellín de cerveza con el suyo. Kate frunce el ceño, casi le da en los dientes. Sawyer sonríe victorioso mientras se introduce en la boca algunos aperitivos.

-¿Dónde le has visto?-Pregunta entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo temerosa de saber donde habrá pasado parte del día.

-Frente a las propiedades de Cooper, concretamente en su casa.-Deja la botella en la mesa y le mira.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Has estado en casa de ese hombre y no me has dicho nada?

-Creo que no estabas muy conversadora esta mañana, cielo. -Sonríe de nuevo, pero ella no lo hace.

-No me llames cielo, ni cariño, ni pastelito ni ese estúpido apodo que utilizas…

-Pecas o pecosa.-Dice tajante y con fuerza. Ni siquiera recuerda la primera vez que la llamó así, pero nunca le había incomodado tanto como ahora. No sabe si tiene como costumbre poner apodos a las mujeres con las que se acuesta, pero no quiere ser una de ellas. No quiere. Porque, a veces, ha pensado que cuando la llama de ese modo, Pecas, la considera especial, rara vez la llama Kate. Pero no quiere que siga llamándola así, puesto que Pecas o Kate no se quedará con ella. Y ella no volverá a llamarle James, un nombre que seguro le incomoda tanto como a ella su "Pecas".-¿Cuál te molesta más? Porque teniendo en cuenta tu historia como señora Harrison, y dado que yo soy el señor Harrison y somos marido y mujer, debo tener una manera cariñosa y dulce de llamarte, pecosa.-Kate sabe que hace todo esto con un único objetivo: llamar su atención. Pero ella no va a caer en su trampa.

-¿Y qué? Me quede de piedra cuando le vi en silla de ruedas. No sabía qué decirle.

-¿Y que estábamos casados era lo más convincente?

-Dado tu forma pervertida de mirarme continuamente, cualquiera se lo creería.-Le mira y sonríe, pero Sawyer no ve la gracia en todo eso. Es cierto que desearía tenerla en su cama desnuda todo el día, es cierto que ha soñado con eso multitud de veces desde que la conoce. ¿Qué clase de expresión habrá visto en su cara para que piense de ese modo?

-Yo no hago eso.-Responde molesto.

-Sí que lo haces, continuamente. Como si lo único que quisieras hacer es verme desnuda.-La verdad es que no piensa en otra cosa.- Aparte de esas estupideces, ¿te ha contado algo interesante?-Sawyer la mira y se da cuenta de que no puede contárselo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no estará cuando se enfrente al verdadero Sawyer.

-No, no mucho.

-¿Entonces para que me has llamado?

-Voy a seguir con la estafa, creo que en un par de días tendré las cuentas de Cooper en mis manos, o al menos alguna de ellas. Una vez hecho, desviaré algunos fondos a una cuenta que tengo en un banco de Nuevo México y otra parte a otra cuenta en Fiji. ¿Qué destino te gusta más?-Pregunta divertido.

-¿No tendré que ir a ninguno de esos sitios para cobrar mi parte verdad?-Pregunta con preocupación. Él sonríe maravillado por el hecho de que pueda llegar a ser tan ingenua en algunos aspectos.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás tu parte en Miami.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Podré dejar de fregar baños en un par de días?-Es una pregunta divertida, pero ha sido pronunciada con tristeza, desánimo y eso es lo que provoca en él. Debe decir algo divertido y lo hace, o al menos lo intenta.

-¡No me digas que no te gusta tu trabajo, tú lo elegiste!

-Creo que en eso has salido ganando. Parece que el tuyo te gusta de verdad.

-No tanto como crees.-Sus ojos se pierden en los suyos. Y se pregunta por qué no puede cogerla y besarla en ese mismo instante.- ¿Otra cerveza?

-¿Quieres emborracharme?-Dice de forma seductora y no puede creer que sea ella la que inicie el juego. Kate retrocede un poco, recostándose en su sillón, muy consciente de las insinuaciones sexuales que llevaba implícito su comentario.

-Ayer me emborraché yo, hoy te toca a ti. Me portaré bien. Te llevaré a la cama, te arroparé y me quedaré hasta que te duermas. ¿No está mal, eh?-Lo intenta, pero no lo consigue. No consigue llegar a ella. Y eso, está bien. Es lo mejor.

-Déjalo James, eso que haces tan bien con otras no te sirve conmigo. No seas el estafador conmigo.-Dice a la ligera, pero consigue surtir el efecto deseado en él. Porque nunca se ha comportado como un estafador con ella, nunca. Y que puede llegar a tener alguna pequeña duda de ello le irrita.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que sea?-Grita. Algunos clientes se giran para mirarlos y Kate nota como sus mejillas se tornan rojas. -¿Quieres que sea James Ford, el hombre educado y respetable? ¿Quieres que sea Sawyer, ese cuya vida gira en torno a un fantasma que no desaparecerá nunca? ¡¿Quién quieres que sea? ¿Quieres que sea el hombre que hace el amor contigo y se queda a dormir junto a ti? No soy ninguno de ellos.-Baja el tono de voz y ella traga saliva, porque ella tiene la misma lucha dentro que él.- No sé quién soy.

-Puedes quedártelos todos y utilizar el que más te convenga en cada caso.-Dice aparentando una entereza que cada vez es más endeble y que se evapora cuando está junto a él.- ¿A qué hora has quedado con la Morgan?

-No he quedado con ella.-Kate le mira y no puede creer que no lo haya hecho. Que no tenga en mente la estafa, cuando eso es precisamente por lo que siguen aquí, ¿o no?- No soy buena persona Kate y nunca podré serlo.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso estamos los dos aquí, por eso sigo aquí. Cuando tengas mi dinero házmelo saber. –Se levanta y le mira una última vez. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz suena fina, triste, lejana.-Cuídate Sawyer.

Ve como se levanta y se da la vuelta. Como camina. Y tiene tantas cosas qué decirle, tantas cosas que le gustaría contarle. Pero no puede y le mata no hacerlo. Le mata no poder llegar hasta ella, sentir que todo es perfecto, sencillo, natural. Que pase lo que pase ambos podrán seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>...Y es una despedida. Se ha despedido de él. No volverá a tocarla, a besarla, a dormir junto a ella. No volverá a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, no volverá a escuchar su verdadero nombre salir de su boca. Oler su pelo mientras ella duerme, contar sus pecas y ver su sonrisa infantil mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Se ha despedido de él y no lo ha hecho como hubiera esperado. Feliz. Porque en unos días será libre para siempre, podrá marcharse de esta horrible ciudad en la que ha vivido enclaustrada. Podrá dejar de lado su vida anterior, su madre, el hijo de puta de Wayne, Jason, el dolor, las penas, la oscuridad. No está feliz. No lo es, cuando se supone que esto es lo que quiere.<p>

Es triste querer algo que sabes que va a hacerte daño o tal vez no. Es la primera vez en su vida que desea algo con tanto anhelo. Y traga saliva.

Un coche de la policía pasa a toda prisa con las luces puestas. Y parece despertar de un intenso letargo. Ni siquiera es consciente de cuánto tiempo lleva allí sentado frente al botellín vacio de cerveza que ella ha dejado junto a él.

Se vuelve y paga a la camarera. Otro coche, otro. Cuatro coches de la policía con las sirenas puestas han pasado por la ventana y hace que todo el mundo salga del bar hacía la calle. Debe haber ocurrido algo horrible para ese despliegue de efectivos.

Se levanta, pero recuerda que ha olvidado algo. Su arma. Y esto hace que enseguida coloque las piezas. Kate. El arma. Le ha robado el arma. La policía. Cuatro coches de policía con las luces y las sirenas puestas. Y no puede respirar. Porque instantáneamente la imagen de Jason se cuela en su cabeza. Pero no puede ser que la haya encontrado, que la haya seguido. Tiene que salir.

Le cuesta quitarse a la gente de encima y caminar por la calle. Suda. Tiene mucho calor, pero está helando. Camina más rápido y solo tiene que girar la calle para ver un círculo de gente alrededor de algo. Gente que se lleva las manos a la boca, personas que prefieren no mirar.  
>Su chaqueta. La chaqueta de Kate está en el suelo. Intenta llegar hasta el cordón policial, pero no puede. Empuja y se lleva algún insulto, pero no le importa. Los coches de policía están malamente aparcados y con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Dos de ellos intentan contener a la gente. Otros dos rellenan unos papeles, mientras otro habla por la emisora. No puede ver nada, hasta que lo ve.<br>La ve a ella. Siendo levantada del suelo. Tiene sangre en la camiseta y también en la boca cuando se retira el pelo con un movimiento brusco. Su pelo castaño y rizado. No puede comprender qué es lo que ha pasado hasta que ve como los paramédicos llevan una sábana blanca hacía el asfalto.

Otra persona yace en el suelo, pero esta está muerta. Consigue abrirse paso y lo sabe antes de verlo. Jason. Su sangre se mezcla con el suelo. E instintivamente mira hacía donde ella está, solo que ya no está. Se mueve y ve como un agente abre la puerta del coche, mientras otro coloca las esposas sobre sus muñecas y alguien grita la palabra "asesina".

Sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos e intenta tranquilizarla. Está llorando, lo sabe, puede verlo. Y no puede hacer nada por consolarla y eso le duele más que perderla. Kate llora. Agachan su cabeza y la puerta se cierra. La ve tras el cristal y oye como el coche arranca.

...Se marcha, lejos de él. Pero no al lugar al que hubiera deseado.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Nacidos para morir.**

_Sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though_

_A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se vuelve duro_

Ha tomado una decisión mientras camina hacía el bar. No puede ser de otra manera. Y tiene que poner mucho de su parte para no echarse atrás. Tiene que hacer de tripas corazón cuando le ve, sentado al final de una de las mesas del bar. Y sabe tantas cosas de él, tantas. Las buenas y las no tan buenas, las peligrosas y las adictivas, la pasión que pone cuando se trata de ella y todo lo que va más allá del simple y físico acto sexual. Eso que solo él le ha mostrado y que ella ha aceptado con total naturalidad en esas semanas. Como si llevaran toda la vida juntos, como si nunca hubiera habido una primera vez entre ellos, o hubiera tenido lugar siglos atrás. Y le duele el estómago, el corazón va a salírsele por la boca y puede notar el nerviosismo que se entremezcla con su sangre. Pero debe hacerlo, él se lo está pidiendo. Porque los dos saben que el amor no es suficiente cuando se trata de personas como ellos. Y la palabra amor se mancha cuando uno de ellos deja que baile por sus mentes.

Se sienta frente a él y por mucho que intente taparlo sabe que la ha llamado para lo mismo a lo que ella ha venido. Porque saben que cada vez falta menos, que no habrá más tratos sucios, que Cooper está cerca y que esa carta pronto encontrará a su destinatario. Y ella no estará para verlo, no se lo permitirá y no iba a quedarse de todos modos mientras es testigo de cómo destroza lo poco de vida y esperanza que posee. No va a cambiar de opinión, ni por ella, ni por nadie. Y ha intentado hacerse a la idea, pero todavía parece que una parte de ella se niega a tirar la toalla.

Una cerveza. El choque de los botellines y su sonrisa. No puede compartir esa sonrisa. Hablan de cosas sin sentido, porque no están aquí para hablar. Locke y nada qué contarle sobre su conversación esa mañana. Y luego viene la broma, la insinuación sexual, el coqueteo natural que comparten.

_-¿Quieres emborracharme?_

_-Ayer me emborraché yo, hoy te toca a ti. Me portaré bien. Te llevaré a la cama, te arroparé y me quedaré hasta que te duermas. ¿No está mal, eh? _

Y se muere por besarle, una última vez, solo un segundo. Rozar sus labios y abrazarse fuerte a él como si eso fuera suficiente para retenerlo junto a ella. Quiere arrastrarlo junto a ella a donde sea que vaya, a Miami o cualquier otro lugar, le da lo mismo. Quiere obligarle a dejar todo lo demás atrás, a que solo la vea a ella, solo ellos, pero ni siquiera tiene el valor de decirlo, porque sabe su respuesta de antemano, porque sabe que da igual lo que diga, da igual lo que haga. La decisión está tomada. Él la tomó hace mucho tiempo. Y esa carta sigue en su bolsillo, aunque hace tiempo que no la lee, que no la saca de allí, sabe que sigue pegada a él. Y está segura que de vez en cuando la saca, solo para asegurarse de que sigue en su sitio. Tal vez la lea o tal vez no. Pero está allí, entre ellos, entre lo que sea que hay entre los dos. Está en medio de Kate y de Sawyer y desearía robársela y destruirla en mil pedazos si con ello logrará que olvidará de una vez el motivo principal por el que vino a Tallahassee.

Ella no cede, porque él tampoco lo hace, así que bebe un trago e intenta aparentar una calma que no tiene.

_-Déjalo James, eso que haces tan bien con otras no te sirve conmigo. No seas el estafador conmigo._

_-¡¿Y qué quieres que sea? ¿Quieres que sea James Ford, el hombre educado y respetable? ¿Quieres que sea Sawyer, ese cuya vida gira en torno a un fantasma que no desaparecerá nunca? ¡¿Quién quieres que sea? ¿Quieres que sea el hombre que hace el amor contigo y se queda a dormir junto a ti? No soy ninguno de ellos. No sé quién soy._

En realidad no quiere renunciar a ninguno de ellos. Le gusta el Sawyer que hay en él y no puede negar que descubrir a James Ford, el verdadero James Ford, ha sido una agradable sorpresa. Porque James tiene lo mejor de Sawyer: La picardía, el sentido del humor, las insinuaciones y las referencias inteligentes sobre cualquier cosa. La pasión, la chispa que pone en todo lo que hace, la sensualidad. James "Sawyer" Ford es la mezcla perfecta de sí mismo.

Pero no importa cuánto le guste, cuanta desee volver atrás y empezar de nuevo. Volver al momento en que le atropelló, se hizo pasar por la Doctora Burke en el hospital, robó su bolso y se escondió de él. Todavía recuerda la noche en la que se presentó en la cafetería "Hot & Chocolat" donde trabajaba. Cómo derramó su bandeja al verle frente a ella. Cómo intentó marcharse por la puerta de atrás y él volvió a encontrarla. Las veces que se ha ido, le ha dejado para volver de nuevo. Cómo la ha protegido durante todo ese tiempo. Las veces que la ha besado, las caricias que han compartido y las noches sin fin. Todo eso es lo que le quedará al final. Solo eso.

Deja la cerveza y decide que ha llegado el momento. Solo que algo la distrae un segundo. Su chaqueta está a su lado. Y recuerda que tiene su arma. Y recuerda que algo la inquieta desde esa mañana. Más bien se podría decir que alguien la inquieta y no es él. Se siente observada desde la tarde anterior, es como si alguien vigilara cada uno de sus pasos. Y sabe perfectamente de quién se trata. Jason. La ha encontrado nuevamente tal y como sabía que acabaría haciendo. Y podría contárselo, decirle que está asustada de nuevo, que teme que en cualquier momento aparezca donde menos se lo espera y sabe que cuando eso suceda él no la dejará marchar. Querrá saber donde se ha metido todo este tiempo, con quién ha estado, qué ha hecho, porqué no ha dado señales de vida desde hace semanas. Y lo hará. Como lo ha hecho otras veces. La agarrará fuerte por los hombros o por el cuello y la obligará a seguirle. La meterá en el coche e impartirá su discurso de siempre sobre lo mucho que le necesita, lo mucho que depende de él, que nadie jamás verá nada bueno en ella a excepción de él. Porque es solo una mierda más de Iowa. Una persona que no merece ser querida y que solo a su lado podrá tener algo parecido a una vida.  
>Y mira la chaqueta y le mira a él mientras sigue hablando, no sabe muy bien de qué, pero se fija en sus ojos, mientras su manos viajan hasta el interior de su chaqueta y puede tocarla. El arma está allí, esperando por ella. Y la llama y no puede resistirse a tocar su empuñadura, y tiembla porque sabe que no dudará en utilizarla si vuelve a verle, porque no aguantará más toda la mierda que ha echado sobre ella. Sawyer sonríe, ha dicho algo gracioso, pero la verdad es que no tiene la menor idea de que es lo que dice. Respira hondo, sabe que él puede notar la tensión de ese momento. Y no quiere cogerla, no quiere llevársela, pero sabe que si no lo hace, él lo hará por ella. Y no va a permitirlo. Al igual que él no dejará que esté en el momento en que se deshaga de Cooper. Cada uno ha de cargar con su muerto. Sabe que una vez coja el arma ya no habrá marcha atrás. No quiere implicarle, ni siquiera puede pensarlo.<p>

Y la coge, con fuerza. Y no sabe de dónde saca la energía para decir lo que dice, pero lo hace. Guarda el arma como mejor puede y le mira de nuevo. Sawyer frunce el ceño, pero no parece haberse dado cuenta de que le ha birlado la pistola.

_-Puedes quedártelos todos y utilizar el que más te convenga en cada caso. ¿A qué hora has quedado con la Morgan?_

_-No he quedado con ella. No soy buena persona Kate y nunca podré serlo._

_-Yo tampoco. Por eso estamos los dos aquí, por eso sigo aquí. Cuando tengas mi dinero házmelo saber.–Se levanta y le mira una última vez. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz suena fina, triste, lejana.-Cuídate Sawyer._

Se da la vuelta rápidamente. No vuelve la vista atrás para ver cómo él la está mirando. No va a hacerlo. Tiene que irse, cuanto antes. Huir. Escapar. Es lo único que verdaderamente los hace valientes o cobardes, ya ni siquiera importa.

Sale a la calle. Y se pregunta qué pasaría si él sale tras ella, qué haría, qué se dirían. Desearía que así fuera. Que se la llevara lejos y calmara toda la angustia que ahora mismo se hace presa de ella.

_**Feet don't fail me now**__**  
><strong>__**Take me to the finish line**__**  
><strong>__**Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm hoping at them gates,**__**  
><strong>__**They'll tell me that you're mine**_

_**Pies no me falléis ahora**__**  
><strong>__**Llevadme a la línea de meta**__**  
><strong>__**Mi corazón se quiebra a cada paso que doy**__**  
><strong>__**Pero espero en las puertas**__**  
><strong>__**a que me digan que eres mío**_

Sin embargo, las puertas no se mueven y decide que esperar no es lo que hoy toca. Sawyer está dentro y ella está fuera. Así es como debe ser.

Se ajusta el arma en el bolsillo de atrás de sus desgastados pantalones vaqueros y camina. Ligera. Ligera y angustiada. Y no puede evitar que esa angustia acabe en lágrimas que hoy no piensa guardar. Y no sabe muy bien porqué llora. Si por ella, por él o por ambos. Por la vida que jamás podrá tener junto a él, por lo que siempre anheló y que acaba de perder. Porqué no se ha sentido amada por ningún otro como se ha sentido junto a él, protegida, deseada, querida, respetada y, sobre todo, valorada. Y es increíble que un hombre como Sawyer, alguien que parece ir por su cuenta, independiente y mezquino, sea el hombre que ha cambiado su existencia para siempre. Y necesita toda la fuerza que posee para seguir adelante. Para no darse la vuelta y buscarle. Como ha hecho otras veces, estirando una situación que tiene principio y fin desde el comienzo.

_**Walking through the city streets**__**  
><strong>__**Is it by mistake or designed**__**  
><strong>__**I feel so alone every Friday nights**__**  
><strong>__**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine**__**  
><strong>__**It's like I told you honey**_

_**Caminando por las calles de la ciudad**__**  
><strong>__**¿esto es por error o por designio?**__**  
><strong>__**Me siento tan sola en las noches de viernes**__**  
><strong>__**Puedes hacer que esto se sienta como en casa, si te digo que eres mío**__**  
><strong>__**Es como si te lo hubiera dicho, cariño**_

Pero no lo ha hecho y duda si darse la vuelta. Pero sigue caminando, mientras se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No recuerda haber llorado con tanta fatiga en toda su vida. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando su madre murió. Tampoco cuando se enteró de la identidad de su verdadero padre y ni mucho menos cuando soportó el desprecio de su progenitora. Son lágrimas distintas, porque no hay nada malo en derramarlas. No hay desprecio o ira contenida. No hay rencores, ni un dolor punzante. Es solo tristeza. Amargura. Desaliento. Porque sabe que podría darse la vuelta y curar esas lágrimas en sus brazos. Pero tiene miedo de lo que eso conlleva. Implica aceptar que él se convierta en un asesino. Se convierta en algo que no merece ser. Pero no puede llegar hasta ahí. Él no la deja.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know why**__**  
><strong>__**Keep making me laugh**__**  
><strong>__**Let's go get high**__**  
><strong>__**The road is long, we carry on**__**  
><strong>__**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_**No me entristezcas, no me hagas llorar**__**  
><strong>__**A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro**__**  
><strong>__**No sé por qué**__**  
><strong>__**Sigue haciéndome reír**__**  
><strong>__**Vamos, lleguemos alto**__**  
><strong>__**El camino es largo, continuemos**__**  
><strong>__**Tratemos de divertirnos mientras tanto**_

Y ese ha sido el gran error que han cometido. Todo empezó como un juego, algo divertido que hacer a cambio de un poco de dinero. Adrenalina pura y excitante. Pero el juego se les fue de las manos hace tiempo. Y ahora duele. Duele mucho.

_**Come take a walk on the wild side**__**  
><strong>__**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**__**  
><strong>__**You like your girls insane**__**  
><strong>__**Choose your last words, this is the last time**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you and I, we were born to die**_

_**Vamos, caminemos en el lado salvaje**__**  
><strong>__**Déjame besarte fuerte bajo la tormenta**__**  
><strong>__**Te gustan tus chicas dementes**__**  
><strong>__**Escoge tus últimas palabras, esta es la última vez**__**  
><strong>__**Por que tu y yo, nacimos para morir**_

Y siente el arma en su trasero, apretada fuerte en sus vaqueros ahora que camina más rápido. Escucha un ruido pero no se detiene, no tiene tiempo que perder, es noche cerrada y sigue sintiéndose insegura. Una sombra, alguien cerca. Pero es ligera y puede caminar muy rápido cuando se siente amenazada. Y sigue pensando en él. Sawyer ocupa cada uno de sus pensamientos. No hay lugar para nada más.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know why**__**  
><strong>__**Keep making me laugh**__**  
><strong>__**Let go get high**__**  
><strong>__**The road is long, we carry on **__**  
><strong>__**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_**No me entristezcas, no me hagas llorar**__**  
><strong>__**A veces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro**__**  
><strong>__**No sé por qué**__**  
><strong>__**Sigue haciéndome reír**__**  
><strong>__**Vamos, lleguemos alto**__**  
><strong>__**El camino es largo, continuemos**__**  
><strong>__**Tratemos de divertirnos mientras tanto**_

Se para en seco. Y la sombra se acerca. Sonríe. Al final ha decido seguirla. Ha dejado su cerveza medio vacía y ha salido del bar. Seguro que ya ha descubierto que se ha llevado el arma. Ya inventará una buena escusa cuando estén en la cama. Harán el amor esta noche, podrá dormirse en sus brazos, mientras sus dedos recorren su espalda desnuda y alborota su cabello. Le oirá contarle alguna vieja historia del sur que tan bien sabe relatar. Y se dormirá así, sin pensar en el mañana, pegada a su cuello, enredada en su cuerpo desnudo, embriagada por su aroma y por sus suaves caricias. Y dormirá pensando En que no hay mañana que valga cuando se vive una noche así.

Pero algo no encaja. La sombra es distinta. Su subconsciente la traiciona y el asfalto dibuja los contornos de un cuerpo que no es el suyo. No es Sawyer y ahora que está más cerca detecta el olor a aceite de motor. Y su pecho se acelera y la garganta le impide respirar. Se da la vuelta y lo primero que recibe es una bofetada en la cara que hace que todo su rostro se gire hacía la izquierda.

-¡¿Dónde estabas puta?-Jason está fuera de sí. Kate se aparta, pero nota una de sus manos en el cabello y como tira de ella hacía un callejón desierto lleno de cartones vacios y basura mugrienta. Se resiste, lucha, pero la empotra contra la pared húmeda del callejón. Bloquea todo su cuerpo y nota como la mejilla palpita por la bofetada.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima hijo de puta!-Grita y reza porque Sawyer no haya decidido abandonar el bar. Él la aprieta más fuerte y le falta el aliento. Jason la mira con esa profundidad demente que hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble de pavor.

-¿No te ha dicho tu amiguito que te estaba buscando? ¿Crees que no se que eres un puta barata y ahora vas con ese guaperas? ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mi Kate?

Sawyer, habla de Sawyer, de ese día en el motel barato, aquella mañana en la que apareció y se deshizo de él. Pero ella sabía que volvería. Volvería tarde o temprano y aquí está, como salido del mismísimo infierno. Está desmejorado, ha engordado, pero su fuerza y su brutalidad parecen las mismas. No entiende que vio en él. Se desprecia a si misma por haberse fijado en alguien así. Y al verle allí, no puede dejar de pensar en Sawyer, un hombre al que había comparado con Jason en alguna ocasión y que había resultado ser totalmente distinto. Contrario, incomparable y superior en muchos sentidos. Un hombre capaz de amar y de ser amado. Alguien que se había mostrado como era ante ella sin tapujos y ella le había ofrecido lo mismo. Aunque solo fuera en aquellos instantes que compartían en la oscuridad de una habitación de hotel. Nadie jamás la había hecho sentir tan merecedora de esas atenciones, nadie se había preocupado de hacerlo. Solo él. Solo Sawyer. Y le necesita tanto ahora. Pero no quiere que venga, no quiere que lo vea.

-Es lo que he hecho siempre.-Dice con altivez. Jason aprieta sus costillas con ambas manos y Kate siente como se le escapa todo el aliento. Nota sus pulmones arder y su aliento seco cerca de su oído.

-Vas a venir conmigo, parece que no has aprendido nada.-Dice orgulloso de sí mismo. La suelta ligeramente y recupera algo de aire. Kate le da una patada en la entrepierna, pero vuelve a cogerla y esta vez la levanta del suelo.

-¡¿De ti? ¿Qué se supone que puedo yo aprender de ti?-Grita mientras patalea para liberarse de las cadenas que forman sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Vámonos a casa!-La agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella, pero Kate emplea toda su fuerza para evitar ser arrastrada hacía el coche que puede ver al final del callejón. Parece que ha estado esperando el momento idóneo de encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

-¿Qué casa? Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna casa. Dejé mi apartamento hace mucho tiempo y ahora…

-¡Ahora te follas a ese tío!-La zarandea y pierde el equilibrio, pero él la sujeta fuerte. Sabe que va a matarla, tarde o temprano lo hará.- Seguro que es tan estúpido como yo y ha caído en tus redes de mujer fatal. ¿Qué parte de tu patética vida le has contado para que te siga como un perrito faldero? ¿Le has contado lo de tu padre? ¿Las noches en las que dormía contigo en vez de en la cama de tu madre? ¿O tal vez que ibas a matarlo con tus propias manos?

-Fuiste tú quien lo hizo, no yo. Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de entregarte cuando la policía vino a por mí. Sabías que vendrían a por mí, y aún así lo hiciste. Solo por cobrar el seguro. Los dos sabíamos que mi madre no tardaría en morir.

-Sí y todavía estoy esperando mi parte.-Y sabe que no habla de dinero. Habla de ella. Porque ella es suya. Le pertenece en propiedad. Es esa clase de hombre y ahora sabe que no tiene escapatoria posible.

-Ese dinero es mío.-Dice tajante, aunque ahora el dinero es lo que menos importa.

-Yo te hice el trabajo sucio.

-Yo nunca te lo pedí. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!- Se suelta y por un instante pierde su contacto físico. Jason la observa como un león a su presa, no tardará mucho en volver a tocarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo? Eres mía.-Y ahí está. La frase que lo resume todo. Algo que duele mucho más que lo físico.

-Estás loco…-Murmura casi para sí misma.

-No vas a dejarme. Somos uno, Kate. Tú y yo. No me obligues a meterte en el coche.-La agarra de la muñeca de nuevo y esta vez consigue arrastrarla unos metros.

-¡No voy a ninguna parte contigo!-Sigue gritando pero no parece haber nadie que pueda escucharla.

-¡Vamos!

-¡He dicho que no!

-Ah, ya veo. Estamos esperando a que aparezca el niño bonito. ¿Dónde está tu nuevo novio? Si tanto te quiere, ¿por qué no está aquí para salvarte, eh Kate? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Vamos a llamarle a ver si se presenta. ¡Vamos, dime su nombre!

-¡Que te jodan!-Le escupe y vuelve a zarandearla por los hombros.

-¡Dime su maldito nombre!

-¡No..!-Otra bofetada, esta vez en el otro lado del rostro. Y siente sus labios arder y puede notar un hilo de sangre corriendo por su cara.

-¡¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? Si no eres mía, tampoco lo serás de él. ¡Tú decides!

-Entonces creo que prefiero acabar cuanto antes.-Dice mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunta, porque apenas ha podido oírla. Kate traga saliva y se limpia la mejilla caliente.

-Que prefiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Tú lo has dicho. Somos tú y yo, pero en este mundo no hay cabida para los dos. ¿No vas a dejar nunca de seguirme verdad?-Pregunta con la esperanza de que su respuesta no sea lo que sabe que va a escuchar. Y hay humedad en sus ojos porque jamás imaginó que tendría que llegar a algo así. Que cometería el mismo error. El error que su madre cometió.

-Te encontraré hasta en el último rincón. Y si él está contigo, primero le mataré a él, dejaré que mires, me encantará verte suplicar, ver lo mucho que alguien puede importarte, aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Y luego, con estas manos, apretaré fuerte hasta que des tu último aliento. Será trágico, pero quién dijo que la vida no lo es.

-Deja que me marche Jason, te daré lo que quieras, tengo dinero. Puedo hacerme con más. Todo lo que quieras. Solo…déjame marchar.-Suplica como último recurso. Pero él niega con la cabeza.

-No.-Responde tajante. Ella cierra los ojos y mira hacía el otro lado de la calle.

-Bien.

_**We were born to die**__**  
><strong>__**Nacimos para morir**_

_**We were born to die**__**  
><strong>__**Nacimos para morir**_

Lleva su mano hacía el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y nada más tocarla sabe que no tiene muchas más opciones y que una vez la saque, solo habrá una alternativa. Jason la observa mientras ve como saca el arma y se tira hacía ella con tan mala suerte que la pistola queda tendida en el suelo junto a un contenedor metálico. Kate se arrastra para cogerla, pero él la agarra de las piernas y tira de ella. Se da la vuelta y él consigue hacerse con el arma. La mira en sus manos y se da cuenta de que es la misma que utilizó para matar a Wayne. Kate sonríe. Si aprieta el gatillo está perdido. Si la mata, darán con él y encontrarán por fin al asesino de Wayne Jensen.

-Muy lista.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Jason?

Jason sigue encima de ella con el arma en la mano. Kate sigue sonriendo, pero todo se nubla cuando ve como quita el seguro y cómo lleva lentamente la pistola hasta su cuello. Ella nota el frio acero clavándose en su piel y mira horrorizada como ahora él sonríe. El ruido de un animal revolviendo la basura en la parte de atrás le distrae y ella aprovecha para hacerse con el control. Un disparo. Seco y rápido. El peso de su cuerpo sin vida. La sangre caliente filtrándose en su camiseta. Respira con dificultad e intenta liberarse del cuerpo. Es demasiado pesado.

-¡Dios!

…Y el ruido de la puerta de un coche al ser cerrada. Unos pies que caminan hacía ella.

-¡Levantase muy despacio!

Solloza, empapada de sangre y tiembla de frio. Levanta las manos y se da cuenta de que tiene el arma en su mano derecha. Se agacha y la deja en el suelo. Un grupo de personas se agolpan en la calle y más coches de la policía.

Y le busca...Y reza porque no aparezca. No quiere que vea lo que ha hecho. No quiere que Sawyer la vea así.  
>Dos agentes se acercan hasta ella y la esposan. Y entonces le ve. Y llora. Derrama cada lágrima como si fuera la única manera que tiene de decirle lo que siente. Y ve como lucha por acercarse más hasta ella. Un agente se lo impide. Alguien la llama "asesina", cuando el asesino es el que yace en el suelo. Ese hombre que le ha hecho la vida imposible, que ha hecho que odie todo lo que es. Y en contrapunto, él. Sawyer. Y puede ver sus ojos, el brillo que proyectan, pero no es ese brillo al que está acostumbrada. Es una luz triste, casi parece que está llorando con ella. Y se deja llevar hacía el coche y no deja de mirar sus ojos hasta el último momento en que cierran la puerta y apenas puede distinguirle.<p>

Mira por todos lados cuando el coche arranca y lo último que ve es su figura solitaria en mitad de la oscura calle.

_**We were born to die**__**  
><strong>__**Nacimos para morir**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Otro día en el infierno.**

_Big dreams, gangster__  
><em>_Said you had to leave to start your life over__  
><em>_I was like: "No please, stay here.__  
><em>_We don't need no money we can make it all work"_

_Grandes sueños, gánster__  
><em>_Dijiste que tenías que marcharte para empezar de nuevo tu vida__  
><em>_Yo estaba como que: "No por favor, quédate aquí.__  
><em>_No necesitamos dinero, podemos hacer que funcione"_

No sabe muy bien qué dirección tomar, donde ir, qué hacer, ni siquiera puede acudir a nadie que pueda ayudarle. Se ha quedado solo. Las ambulancias no están, la gente ha abandonado la calle y todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero si que ha ocurrido. Algo terrible. Algo que no había siquiera previsto. Ha estado tan obsesionado con Cooper, que no ha pensado en lo que ella estaría viviendo, sintiendo. Y ahora se ha ido. Se la han llevado y no será fácil que se libre de estar entre rejas. ¿No debería ser él quien tendría que pisar la prisión cuando se encargara de Cooper?

Ella no merece esto. No merece la humillación a la que ha sido sometida. No merece ese sufrimiento. Desearía poder haberle arrancado a tiras el dolor que ha visto en sus ojos, la tristeza. Ni siquiera ha estado con ella. No ha podido decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. No ha podido abrazarla, mecerla solo unos segundos entre sus brazos. Todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido. Y no es posible que lo haya planeado de antemano. Le ha robado el arma, tal vez porque no se sentía segura. Él debería haberse encargado de eso, de su seguridad. Al menos eso sí que podría ofrecérselo. Protegerla de ese cabronazo que ha pasado a mejor vida, pero que la ha arrancado de su lado.  
>Y se siente perdido, con ella. Y sin ella más aún. ¿Qué demonios puede hacer que no ponga las cosas aún peor? ¿Cómo puede ayudarla? Seguro que está muerta de miedo, sola en alguna parte de la comisaría de policía frente a la que ahora se encuentra. Y no puede hacer otra cosa. Es lo más cerca que puede estar de ella. Y es frustrante. Él es el único responsable de que ahora esté aquí. De que haya sido detenida, de que pueda pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. Porque él la ha retenido junto a él todo el tiempo que le ha sido posible. Y lo ha hecho porque es un completo bastardo. Un egoísta que solo ha pensado en él. Si la hubiera dejado marchar la primera vez que intentó huir con su bolso lleno de dinero, si hubiera permitido que continuara con esa vida, esa oportunidad que tanto desea, si lo hubiera hecho, ahora ella estaría tostada por las playas de Miami, fundiéndose su dinero, sonriendo bajo las puestas de sol y durmiendo con las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Y Jason hubiera sido historia. Igual que lo hubiera sido él. Porque ahora sabe que la hubiera seguido hasta el final, pero es posible que no hubiera logrado dar con ella. Y si pudiera dar marchar atrás, si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, la dejaría marchar. Dejaría que se fuera, la perdería para siempre con tal de que no hubiera tenido que vivir lo que ha vivido esta noche. Y ni siquiera sabe qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado. Pero puede hacerse una ligera idea.<p>

Da una patada a una papelera y el ruido inunda los alrededores. Sabe que tras aquellas luces Kate está siendo interrogada. ¿Qué pasará por su mente en esos momentos? ¿Le habrán dado ropa limpia, curado sus heridas? ¿Alguien se habrá preocupado de preguntarle si está bien? Da vueltas sin sentido y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos. No puede ser que hayan llegado tan lejos para esto. Ni siquiera tiene un cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca. Sus vidas han dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en cuestión de segundos y la que más ha perdido es ella. Cuando él se merece perderlo todo, incluso a ella.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y encuentra un papel. Lo saca. Ni siquiera recuerda qué coño es. Pero al mirarlo detenidamente descubre que se trata de la tarjeta de John Locke. Hay un número de teléfono escrito. Su dirección. Sabe que le llevaría más de cuatro horas llegar hasta su casa, pero tal vez, aún esté en la ciudad. Es su única alternativa. Tal vez él sí que pueda ayudarle. Y hará lo que esté en su mano para que así sea. Entra en la cabina que está al final de la calle. Marca su número y mira nervioso alrededor. Una voz cansada al otro lado responde.

-¿Si?

-¿John? Soy…-Y sabe que se acabaron las mentiras. No puede mentir ahora, debe hacerlo por ella. Y arriesgará su existencia, su seguridad, si con ello consigue ayudarla.-…James Ford.-Dice titubeando. John respira profundamente al otro lado, como si estuviera estrujándose la cabeza para recordar a algún "James Ford".

-No conozco a ningún James.-Responde un tiempo de silencio incómodo después. Sawyer niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

-¿El señor Harrison y su mujer?-Pregunta dándole un tono divertido a la pregunta que hoy no suena igual que ayer.

-¡Oh!- El calvo parece haber visto la luz, por fin. -¿Ha cambiado de opinión?-Pregunta con un tono cantarín en su voz.

-¿Está en Tallahassee?-Sawyer va directamente al grano. Ya concretarán los detalles de la operación.

-Sí, solo por unos días.

-¿Dónde podemos vernos?

-¿Ahora?-John mira el reloj que está en su mesita y que señala las dos y media de la madrugada. -Es un poco tarde…

-¡Tiene que ser ahora!-Sabe que ha gritado, pero en estos momentos todo le da igual. Gritar al calvo y sonar maleducado no es uno de sus problemas.- ¿Dónde?-Insiste y John sabe que no tiene elección.

-En la esquina con la cuarenta y ocho hay un pequeño café que no cierra hasta muy tarde.

-Allí estaré. Y dese prisa.-Dice antes de colgar.

* * *

><p>La sangre de su camiseta ha comenzado a secarse al igual que la de su labio inferior. Está sola en esa habitación. Sentada en una silla de metal con las esposas puestas. Tal y como estuvo hace algo más de un año cuando la acusaron de la muerte de Wayne. La misma sala, pero con un vacio mucho más intenso. Porque está vez sí que ha sido ella. Ha matado a un hombre. Ha matado a Jason.<br>Tiene el pómulo izquierdo hinchado y puede sentir aún el golpe en la cara. Le escuecen los ojos y las lágrimas que derrama se cuelan por su barbilla, su cuello, hasta llegar hasta humedecer la piel de su escote. Mueve la pierna con nerviosismo sin saber muy bien dónde mirar, ni cuánto tiempo tardarán en entrar los oficiales para interrogarla. Cuanto tiempo tendrá que soportar la incertidumbre de saber qué va a pasar con ella. Apoya el rostro en sus muñecas y deja escapar la angustia que ahora mismo inunda la habitación.

Daría lo que fuera por tenerle enfrente, cerca, solo una última vez, porque sabe que esta vez no tiene escapatoria. Irá a prisión. Y no volverá a verle. Le necesita tanto. Es dolorosamente trágico que en lo único que pueda ahora pensar sea en él. La imagen de Sawyer mirándola mientras se la llevan es todo lo que ocupa su mente. Y espera que no haga ninguna locura. Y que no se le ocurra acercarse hasta aquí. Sabe que no debe andar muy lejos. Pero también sabe que es mejor que no los relacionen, puesto que esto es solo parte del precio que ha de pagar por no haber sabido hacer lo que debía haber hecho en el momento adecuado.

Y podría estar en otro lugar, posiblemente en otra ciudad, pero él no estaría. Y no es momento para sonreír, pero lo hace, una sonrisa agridulce su cuela por su cara. Recuerdos de lo que se habría perdido si se hubiera marchado y de lo que ya nunca tendrá por haberse quedado. Pero no se arrepiente en absoluto de haberlo hecho. Y sabe que él piensa lo mismo. Había tenido sus dudas hasta el momento, pero esta noche, al mirarle, al verle allí entre el bullicio, al ver sus ojos al mirarla, lo ha sabido. Como seguramente él también ha sido consciente por primera vez de que no es el único que ha estado luchando. Luchando por no dejar ver demasiado. Y lo han hecho bien, hasta esa noche. Han sabido centrarse en lo que importaba. Pero no ha sido suficiente. Ahora ella está aquí y no tiene ni idea de que estará haciendo Sawyer. Qué pensará. Qué esperará que ocurra. Ni siquiera sabe si tendrá tiempo de decirle que esto era lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano si se quedaba junto a él en esa ciudad. Ella lo sabía y ahora él también lo sabe. Ya no hay secretos. Hace mucho tiempo asumió el hecho de que uno de los dos, o Jason o ella, acabaría muerto si no se largaba de Tallahassee. Lo había asumido. Jason nunca la dejaría tranquila y este ha sido su final. El final de Jason, pero también el de ellos dos.

Respira hondo y la puerta se abre. Y la persona que entra no es ningún desconocido para Kate, ambos se han visto las caras en alguna ocasión, por desgracia. El teniente Harris se sienta frente a ella y deja un vaso humeante a su lado izquierdo. La mira y se acomoda en su silla. Deja ambos brazos sobre la mesa y entrelaza las manos.

-¿Necesitas algo Austen?-Pregunta mirándola directamente a los ojos. Kate se mueve en su silla y olvida las lágrimas por un instante, aunque sabe que aquel tipo conoce los signos que su rostro le ofrece.

-¿Es su forma de decirme que voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí?-Pregunta con la voz firme. Harris bebe de su vaso y hace una mueca con la boca.

-La última vez que nos vimos me prometiste que sería la última.-Dice con un tono de decepción que a Kate le sorprende. El detective Harris siempre le había parecido un hombre serio, directo y a veces, frio, pero al parecer había tenido alguna esperanza puesta en ella.

-Parece ser que me equivoqué.-Responde tristemente. Harris saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa azul marino y un pequeño bloc de notas que abre por la primera página. Kate no piensa decir una palabra. Sabe perfectamente cómo funciona aquello. Hoy aquel hombre tiene el papel de poli bueno, el poli malo lo dejará para otro día con más suerte.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿De lo que ha pasado esta noche?-El detective hace un par de rayones con el bolígrafo que se resiste a pintar sobre el papel. Parece que estamos de estreno.

-No sin antes ver a mi abogado.-Responde mirándole a los ojos esta vez.

-Es domingo. No vendrá hasta mañana.-Intenta persuadirla. Una confesión rápida acortaría el proceso, lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Pero Kate odia los acuerdos y no va a llegar a ninguno con él.

-Entonces esperaremos a mañana.

-Se te acusa, presuntamente, del asesinato de Jason Allen. Persona con la que has compartido tu vida en Tallahassee. Están analizando el arma que llevabas encima en el momento de tu detención. Me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti en esta ocasión.-Kate frunce el ceño. No recuerda que haya hecho nada por ella nunca. Es solo una estrategia más que no funciona con ella.

-¿Y que se supone que hizo por mí la primera vez?

-El caso de la muerte de tu padrastro, Wayne Jensen, sigue abierto. No hemos dado con la persona que acabó con su vida. Si esa arma es la misma, nadie podrá ayudarte Kate. Mandaré a alguien para que te traslade al calabozo y te de algo de ropa limpia. Duerme un poco, tal vez no lo hagas en mucho tiempo.-El detective cierra el bloc y guarda el bolígrafo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Antes de que desaparezca por la puerta, Kate hace la pregunta que no debería hacer.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?-El detective se gira y Kate sabe cuál es la respuesta. Al menos no dirá que no lo ha intentado. De todos modos, no puede llamarle, ¿a dónde iba a llamar?

-No. Si crees en Dios yo que tu rezaría por un milagro.-El poli malo está saliendo de su escondite. El detective Harris solo hace su trabajo. No hay amigos en aquel lugar.

No cree en Dios, nunca lo ha hecho, porque Dios nunca ha creído en ella. Nunca la ha escuchado, no ha escuchado sus ruegos cuando siendo niña le pedía que él se marchara, que no abriera la puerta, que la dejase en paz. Pero Dios siempre permitió que Wayne entrara y desde entonces rompió su relación con Dios. Y ahora no está mejor. Los milagros no existen para las personas como ella y sería necesario uno muy grande para sacarla de allí. Sabe que es cuestión de días que la trasladen a prisión. Como la primera vez. Y que le espera una larga temporada entre rejas.

El abogado de oficio llegará mañana a primera hora, la interrogará con el inspector delante y después fijarán un día para la primera vista del caso. Seguramente ni siquiera la llevarán a juicio. Fijarán una condena, que podría ser perfectamente cadena perpetua, porque no tiene ninguna prueba de que fuera Jason quién matara a su padre. Y puede entenderse la muerte de este ultimo como una venganza por haberle quitado a su padre, ya que nadie sabe lo que este hacía con ella, lo poco padre que ha sido.

yYla imagen de Sawyer aparece ante ella. Él lo sabe. Nunca se lo ha contado directamente, pero es listo. Solo que él no hablará por ella. Puede que incluso se haya ido lejos, puede que esté en estos momentos encargándose de Cooper y acabe también ocupando una de las celdas del módulo de hombres. Puede incluso que estando los dos en prisión logren verse, sería patético que así fuera. Que ninguno de los dos haya aprendido nada. Pero parece que las lecciones no son su fuerte. De ninguno de los dos. No dejará que se implique en algo así. No puede permitir que haga ninguna gilipollez. Si aparece por allí, dirá que no le conoce. Que nunca le ha visto, que no sabe su nombre. No le mirará a los ojos, solo hablará y hará todo lo que sea posible hacer para que se largue, lejos de ella. Porque en un principio pensó que él sería quien le traería problemas, pero sus problemas han venido sin ni siquiera llamarlos, y es ella la que puede oscurecer, aún más si cabe, su vida. Porque de los dos, él es el que puede seguir adelante. Solo tiene que irse. Irse de la ciudad y olvidarse de todo. De Cooper, en primer lugar, y de ella. Sabe que es más fácil que haga lo último que lo primero. Pero debe hacerlo. Olvidarse de ella y ella de él. Si Sawyer aparece por allí no se lo perdonará jamás. Y si no lo hace, si no vuelve a verle, no se lo perdonará a sí misma.

Dos agentes han entrado y se acercan hasta ella. La obligan a levantarse y uno de ellos lee alto y claro un documento que lleva en las manos. Han pasado más de cuatro horas. El tiempo suficiente para que se haya dictaminado un primer acuerdo.

-Katherine Anne Austen queda usted detenida por la presunta muerte de Jason Andrew Allen fallecido esta madrugada a consecuencia de una herida de bala. Por la presente se le comunica que pasará esta noche en las celdas de esta comisaría y será enviada mañana a primera hora al Centro Penitenciario de Tallahassee. Debe acompañarnos.

Se levanta y es conducida por un largo pasillo iluminado hasta una puerta abierta que conoce bien. Detrás de esa puerta, las celdas provisionales que ya ha visitado, aunque por poco tiempo. Uno de los oficiales, el mismo que ha leído el documento, saca la llave y abre la celda. Un camastro desgastado y un lavabo con un inodoro mohoso es todo lo que pueden ofrecerle esa noche. Aunque a partir de mañana la cosa se pondrá peor. Solo estuvo en prisión preventiva un mes, por el caso de su padrastro, y puede decir que no hubo nada que pudiera compararse con aquello. La sensación de ahogo, de alerta, de continua vigilancia por salvar la propia vida. Y ahora aquello va a convertirse en algo constante.

Entra y se da la vuelta mientras los oficiales cierran la puerta y el pequeño corredor se queda en silencio y a oscuras. Le han quitado las esposas al entrar y se frota las manos para que la sangre vuelva a recorrer con facilidad la fina piel de sus muñecas que empieza a quejarse.

Se acuesta en la cama, con las rodillas encogidas en su pecho y llora. No hay otra cosa que desee hacer en estos momentos que no sea llorar. Al menos es lo único que puede hacer. Lo hará durante toda la noche si es preciso, para que mañana al despertar no le quede ni una sola lágrima por derramar. Añora sus brazos, más que nunca, como jamás pensó que añoraría. Y pensar que ha intentado escapar de ellos cada noche y ahora desearía tanto dormirse entre ellos. Contemplar su sueño y adormecerse mientras sus manos echan raíces en su pelo. Y sentir que no está sola. Sentir que la soledad la ha abandonado. Que alguien se preocupa con sinceridad por ella. Que no hay ningún interés mayor que no sea el amor entre ella y él. Y en estos momentos no piensa obviar aquellas cosas que no ha querido ver, porque hoy, esta noche, esa madrugada lo ve todo, lo siente todo y es consciente de la realidad. Y no le duele estar allí encerrada, le duele no estar a su lado. Le duele estar lejos de él.

Y cierra los ojos, aunque sabe que no va a dormir. Solo por el hecho de que tal vez, él también los esté cerrando en esos momentos al igual que ella. Al menos comparten eso. Esta noche y las que están por venir serán pocas las cosas que puedan compartir.

….Pero Sawyer está lejos de cerrar los ojos para irse a dormir. Ha esperado al calvo en los aparcamientos desiertos de esa cafetería donde le ha citado. No tiene tiempo para tomarse un café. Tiene asuntos importantes que tratar. Y sabe que va a tener que darle alguna explicación que otra al hombre de la silla de ruedas que se acerca desde el otro lado. Tira el cigarrillo algo nervioso. Y espera apoyado en el maletero del coche. Locke parece haber notado su inquietud y tarda menos de lo esperado en llegar hasta él.

-¿James?-Saluda Locke mientras se detiene frente a él. Puede ver algo raro en el hombre al que contempla. Parte de su arrogancia parece haberse ido, dando paso a algo que puede identificar como la misma tristeza que él también ha sentido alguna vez.

-John.-Saluda de mala gana.

-¿Entramos?-Pregunta John mirando hacía la cafetería. Sawyer niega.

-No. Lo haré. Voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga con Cooper. –La sonrisa inunda la cara del calvo de la silla. Una sonrisa sincera, pero que hace que su estomago de un giro. No comparte su alegría. No hay nada que celebrar.

-Es una gran noticia.

-Para el carro.-Dice malhumorado.-Lo haré con la condición de que tú hagas algo por mí.-La sonrisa de Locke se desvanece a medias. Ya sabía él que no sería todo "coser y cantar".

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo por ti? ¿No ves donde estoy sentado?

-Tengo dinero. Y necesito al mejor abogado que puedas conocer. Supongo que estás al tanto de temas de juicios y todo eso.

-¿Crees que si conociera al mejor abogado no habría logrado desenmascarar a mi padre?-Y está en lo cierto. Pero Cooper no está metido en esto. No meterá sus manos para darle la vuelta al caso. Es solo Kate, una mujer acusada de asesinato. Un buen abogado seguro que tiene algo que decir al respecto.

-Esto no es sobre tu padre. Es…tengo una amiga metida en problemas y necesito que esos problemas se resuelvan. Es inocente y no merece lo que le está pasando.

-¿Maggie?-Sawyer frunce el ceño. Es hora de que este tío sepa que no hay ninguna Maggie. Es Kate, su Pecas. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Kate. Ese es su nombre. ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto?

-El mejor abogado que conozco vive en Nueva York. Tuvo que dejar mi caso por amenazas de muerte, pero es muy bueno.

-¡No quiero a un tipo al que se le mete el rabo entre las patas a la mínima de cambio!

-Yo se lo pedí. Él quería llegar hasta el final. Si lo hubiera hecho estaría muerto en estos momentos y no podría ayudar a tu amiga.

-¿Cuándo crees que podría estar aquí?-Se relaja, porque no tiene otra opción.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana no puede llamarle a estas horas.

-¿Qué tal a las siete?-Pregunta con una mueca.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu amiga que es tan urgente?-Sawyer frunce el ceño y saca las llaves de su coche.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Abre la puerta del coche ante la atenta mirada de Locke.- Consígueme al abogado, le pagaré como merece y haré lo que me pidas.

-Es un buen trato.-Sawyer se gira para mirarle.

-Te llamaré a las siete y cuarto. Y dile lo que te dé la gana, miéntele, cuéntale lo que te salga de los cojones Don Limpio, pero lo quiero aquí en veinticuatro horas como muy tarde.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Hazlo. Ya.

* * *

><p>Sawyer se tumba en la cama y apura las últimas botellitas de alcohol del minibar. Ni siquiera ha encontrado una puta tienda de licores abierta. Mira hacía el otro lado de la cama donde ahora debería estar ella. Y no es ningún sentimental, pero nota como se le forma un nudo en la garganta y debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer eso que no recuerda haber hecho desde que era un niño: Llorar. Él no es de lo que lloran. Solo lo hizo una vez, cuando se quedó solo. Cuando su padre decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano y arrebatarle a su madre y luego volarse la cabeza en su cuarto. Solo. Y ahora vuelve a estarlo. Porque desde entonces hasta hace solo un mes, había estado solo, no recordaba lo que se sentía compartiendo la vida con otra persona. No recordaba lo que se sentía no estando solo. Y la echa en falta. Kate no está y la extraña.<p>

Sigue vestido y no piensa desnudarse, no tiene ninguna escusa para quitarse la ropa. Las otras noches siempre la tuvo. Se desnudaba solo para sentir su piel con la suya, cada musculo de su cuerpo con el suyo. Pero ahora no hay nada que sentir. Ella no está. Y no sabe si volverá algún día. Si será suficiente con todo lo que va a hacer. Si logrará que vuelva a ser libre otra vez. Si contemplará sus ojos verdes algún día. Si sus cabellos acabaran hechos nudos entre sus dedos, si su nariz pecosa se frotara con la suya tiernamente y si sus labios buscaran los suyos cuando aún les quede un resquicio de sueño. No le importa. No le importa si tiene que dejar de hacer todo eso algún día con tal de que ella sea libre, con tal de que no pase su vida, su preciosa vida, entre rejas por algo que no es su culpa. La sacará de esa oscuridad. Lo hará.

…Cierra los ojos y ve su sonrisa, sus labios carnosos aproximándose a los suyos y luego sus ojos de nuevo. Con esa expresión triste que ha visto esa noche. El dolor, el miedo, el pavor adueñándose de ella. Siente como algo húmedo se filtra por su mejilla. Aproxima su mano y se da cuenta de que es cierto: Acaba de derramar una lágrima. Sawyer llora. O lo hace James Ford.

El mismo niño que prometió con solo ocho años que se vengaría del hombre que le robó a sus padres, el mismo niño que escribió aquella carta que guarda en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, ese niño, llora siendo adulto por la mujer que ama.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. "Prisión preventiva"**

_When the rain is blowing in your face__  
><em>_And the whole world is on your case__  
><em>_I would offer you a warm embrace__  
><em>_To make you feel my love_

_Cuando la lluvia cae sobre tu rostro__  
><em>_y el mundo entero cabe en tu maleta__  
><em>_Yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo__  
><em>_Para hacerte sentir mi amor._

Otra vez en esa salita. La misma en la que había estado la noche anterior. Son apenas las ocho de la mañana y no ha dormido nada. Sabe que tardará un tiempo en acostumbrarse de nuevo a dormir sola. A olvidar sus brazos, su cuerpo y todo lo que Sawyer ha representado en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Está más sola de lo que lo ha estado jamás.

La puerta se abre. Un hombre de traje gris y corbata negra, en cuya mano derecha cuelga un maletín de piel marrón, se aproxima hasta ella. Hace un gesto hacía ella con la cabeza y luego deja el maletín sobre la mesa y lo abre. Saca una carpeta que parece llena de documentos y se sienta. Le extiende la mano y Kate hace lo mismo con la suya. Ese saludo y su frialdad le dicen que aquel hombre no va hacer mucho por ayudarla.

-Señorita Austen, mi nombre es Luis Montana y soy su abogado de oficio. Ya que alegó no poder pagarse un abogado usted misma, el Estado de Florida me ha designado para llevar su caso. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta que hacerme?-No la mira mientras habla, solo ojea los documentos y se ajusta las lentes. Parece que no es su primer caso del día, el entusiasmo brilla por su ausencia.

-Es usted quien debe hacerlas, Luis.-Responde algo molesta mientras capta su atención. El hombre la mira y le da una media sonrisa. Deja los papeles y se decide a hacer su trabajo.

-Bien. ¿Dónde se encontraba entre las 22 horas y las 23 horas de anoche?-Kate escucha el clic que hace el bolígrafo que Montana lleva en las manos, parece dispuesto a escribir todo lo que tenga que contarle. En las películas el abogado no parece tan distante de su cliente, pero claro, eso es en las películas.

-Estaba en un bar cerca del Capitolio.-Dice secamente mirándose las manos que todavía permanecen con las esposas. Ve como escribe "Capitolio" y entorna los ojos. Si su vida depende de ese hombre, ya está muerta.

-¿Sola?-Levanta el rostro para mirarla y ella niega.

-Con un amigo.-No va a decir nada más y él no parece interesado en preguntar al respecto. En realidad, no parece saber muy bien cómo seguir. Kate está cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda.

-¿Qué relación le unía al señor Allen?-"Compartimos la misma cloaca", piensa. Kate se rasca la nariz y apoya los codos en la mesa.

-Ninguna. Estaba por mi cuenta.

-Tengo entendido que compartieron un apartamento hasta hace unos meses.

-No. Yo lo había alquilado, él solo pasaba por allí de vez en cuando.-El hombre hace un gesto con la boca y sigue escribiendo.

-La policía me ha dado los resultados de balística. El arma que usó "supuestamente" para acabar con la vida del señor Allen, es la misma que la que fue utilizada para perpetrar la muerte de Wayne Jensen. ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?-Kate sabía de ello. Y es eso precisamente lo que puede salvarla, a pesar de que parezca descabellado.

-Yo no maté a Wayne, si eso responde a alguna pregunta.-Dice malhumorada porque no sabe muy bien a dónde conducen aquellas preguntas deshiladas. El hombre cierra la carpeta y guarda el bolígrafo en el bolsillo. Es ahora cuando la mira y Kate se pregunta si esto es lo que viene en el manual de los malos letrados. Si estos son los pasos a dar ante un caso perdido desde el principio. Y puede apostar a que la respuesta es positiva.

-Es un caso complejo. Hay fotografías que muestran como usted portaba el arma del crimen en el momento de su detención. Tendremos que ir por otro lado.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Esto no le gusta. Aunque sabe que algunas cosas saldrán a la luz.

-Sinceramente es un caso claro de cadena perpetua. Podríamos intentar negociar con el fiscal. Tal vez una fianza y veinte años de prisión que podrían reducirse por buena conducta con el tiempo…

-No.-Contesta con rotundidad. No está dispuesta a pagar por algo que no ha hecho.

-Si vamos a juicio, no conseguirá nada bueno.

-Soy inocente. No mate a Wayne Jensen y Jason…

-¿Cómo era la relación con su padrastro?-Kate se pone tensa y se mueve en su silla. Nota como todo su cuerpo se estremece ante esa pregunta. La pregunta que sabe que iba a hacer.

-No voy a hablar de eso con usted.

-Le recomiendo que confíe en mi señorita, soy su única baza. Su única oportunidad. ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre usted? Nos centraremos en su personalidad. ¿Qué tal ese amigo con el que estuvo la noche de autos?-Y no piensa en ello, por supuesto. Sawyer no puede hablar, no puede testificar. No puede implicarle.

-No. No hay nadie. Iremos a juicio.-Su insistencia está haciendo que Montana pierda la paciencia. Kate nota como el hombre suda y como intenta hacerse el fuerte.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere? Será un proceso arduo y tedioso. Incluso puede que de gran dureza.

-No me importa. ¿Algo más?-Lo que quiere decir: "Lárgate".

-Estaremos en contacto señorita Austen y no hable con nadie que no sea yo. ¿De acuerdo?-El abogado se levanta y recoge su maletín. Vuelve a tenderle la mano y Kate le devuelve el gesto con poco entusiasmo. El hombre sale y ella se queda nuevamente sola.

-¿Con quién iba a hacerlo?-Murmura para sí misma mientras mira alrededor con resignación.

Pocos minutos después el propio detective Harris entra y ocupa el mismo asiento que había ocupado minutos antes su "abogado". La mira con gesto serio y deja una hoja sobre la mesa escrita a ordenador.

-¿Que vas a hacer Austen?-Pregunta mientras le da un sorbo a su café, también ha traído una bebida para ella, pero Kate rechaza su amabilidad.

-Iré a juicio. Demostraré mi inocencia.

-Te diré como funciona esto.-El detective la mira y se centra en un punto en la mesa, como si estuviera haciendo un mapa con los dedos.- Se va a juicio cuando los casos no están muy claros. Cuando los supuestos asesinos o víctimas parecen no serlo. Pero en un caso como este…

-Defenderé mi inocencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. –Responde tajante y sin ninguna duda.-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como intentan colocarme el muerto de otro.

-En ese caso. ¿Sabes quién mató a Wayne Jensen?

Sí que lo sabe y ese es uno de sus grandes errores. No haberlo puesto en conocimiento de la policía. No haber denunciado a Jason. Pero en ese entonces las cosas se complicaron. Su madre estaba más enferma que nunca y tuvo que traérsela con ella, cuidar de ella lo poco que dejó que lo hiciera. No pensó demasiado en las consecuencias de aquellos actos, al igual que no había pensado en muchas otras consecuencias. Se movía por el instinto, al igual que un animal. Primero una cosa, luego otra. Pero con Wayne muerto, parte de sus problemas se habían ido para siempre. En cierto modo, era de agradecer que Jason lo hubiera hecho y no hubiera sido ella.  
>Cuando la implicaron como presunta asesina y no tuvieron pruebas para inculparla, lo dejó correr. Dejó de pensar en ello y consideró que las cosas mejorarían, que todo iría bien. Que Jason cambiaría y sería el hombre que ella deseaba que fuera. Que su madre la perdonaría, que la creería, creería en su inocencia, porque si ella no lo hacía, ¿quién lo haría? Pero nada de eso pasó. Y su presencia allí era todo lo que hacía falta para comprobar que todo había sido un desastre.<p>

-No hablaré si mi abogado no está delante.-Un golpe en la mesa la sobresalta. El detective Harris no está de humor y la mesa se tambalea por el impacto de su mano contra ella.

-¡Maldita sea Austen! Este proceso podría hacerse interminable y mientras tanto estarás en prisión. El mes que pasaste hace algo más de un año fueron unas vacaciones comparadas con los meses venideros. No puedo mantenerte en prisión preventiva más de un mes. Incluso si se demuestra que cometiste alguno de los hechos que se te imputan…no volverás a salir.-Presión, esto se llama presión en la jerga policial. Este el papel de hoy y ella no va a ceder como lo hacen otros.

-Quiero otro abogado.

-No puedes pagarte otro. Es todo lo que tienes.

-Ese tipo no va a salvarme. No es justo.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres ir a juicio con Montana o prefieres un acuerdo con el Fiscal? Podríamos tenerlo todo hecho en cuestión de días. Solo tendrías….

-¿Que firmar ese papel donde dice exactamente lo que no hice? Demostraré mi inocencia. Iré a juicio.-El detective sabe que no hay mucho más que hablar y Kate permanece con la mirada fija en él, deseando que la deje en paz y se marche.

-En estos momentos serás conducía al Centro Penitenciario de Tallahassee. Tienes derecho a reunirte con tu abogado siempre que lo solicites y cuando él desee entrevistarse contigo. No puedes recibir ni hacer llamadas y por supuesto nada de visitas que no sean las de tu abogado. Estarás en un módulo especial hasta que se inicie el juicio. Después de eso, se establecerá una sentencia. Si eres culpable el juez decidirá el centro penitenciario donde habrá de ser cumplida la medida impuesta.-Coge el papel y lo rasga. Kate no pierde un ápice de todo lo que pasa frente a ella. Ha perdido una oportunidad, pero ¿era la buena? Harris se levanta y antes de abrir la puerta se gira hacía ella.- Te dije que no quería volver a verte por aquí, Austen. Y lo dije en serio. Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano para demostrar tu inocencia.-Kate traga saliva y ve como abre la puerta y llama a alguien- ¡Murray, Jackson! Los oficiales Jackson y Murray irán contigo en tu viaje. Es hora de irse chicos.

Ambos oficiales la agarran del brazo y la hacen salir de la sala. El detective Harris no la mira mientras sale, pero Kate observa a aquel hombre hasta que la puerta se cierra y camina como la delincuente que supuestamente es.

Proceso arduo y tedioso, doloroso. Sabe todo eso sin necesidad de que nadie se lo diga. Tiene algo de dinero, el problema es que lo tiene en el coche que ahora mismo tiene Sawyer. Pero tal vez…si pudiera comunicarse con él, podría pedirle su parte del dinero y de ese modo pagar un abogado mejor. Pero no puede hacer llamadas y no quiere implicarle. No quiere que él este metido también en esto. Ahora mismo seguro que acabará de levantarse con resaca después de haber pasado una bonita velada con la Morgan, tal vez incluso le ha robado ya la pasta o puede que esté ideando los últimos pasos para matar a Cooper.  
>Tal vez, tal vez, se ha largado, con todo el dinero y se ha olvidado de ella. Haría bien en hacerlo. Largarse. Porque eso es lo que ella haría. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Y si pudiese poner un pie fuera de esa furgoneta donde ahora ha sido metida, saldría corriendo lejos de él. Lo más lejos posible. Porque todos aquellos que se cruzan con ella acaban del mismo modo: Muertos. Y él solo será peor persona si está cerca de ella.<p>

No hay nada que haya hecho bien en su vida. Él no puede ayudarla y ella tampoco a él. Buscar ayuda en dos ratas como ellos, es como buscar esperanza en una habitación llena de explosivos. No hay salida. Y si hay alguna, llegar hasta ella implica perder algo. Una pierna, un brazo, parte del rostro o la vida entera. Han estado en esa habitación todo este tiempo que han compartido. Los dos han visto el explosivo, a veces más nítidamente, otras a cachitos. Sin embargo, ninguno se ha movido de esa habitación. Ella ha sido la primera en hacerlo y como consecuencia lo ha perdido todo. La habitación ha saltado por los aires, todo el explosivo ha estallado al unísono. Y Sawyer se ha dado en toda la cara con los restos que han quedado esparcidos por la calle. Esos restos que se mezclaron con ella aquella noche, con la sangre de Jason, con el barro, con las caras de la gente que la miraban, con los sonidos de los coches de policía, incluso con la sangre que Jason derramó, la sangre de Wayne, que se mezcla con todos ellos, con ella. Siempre presente.

El olor a muerte, a pólvora, envolviéndolo todo. Y los ojos azules profundos de un hombre que la miran como ningún otro lo hizo jamás. Y solo por esa mirada, solo por haber tenido la dicha de que alguien viera en ella algo bueno que hiciera que esos ojos la contemplaran como lo hacían, solo por eso, sonríe ahora, mientras las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. Lágrimas que escuecen como nunca. Que duelen cada vez que corren por su rostro. Cierra los ojos. Con el único deseo de que él esté lejos, muy lejos, tan lejos que jamás pueda volver a atropellarle. Tan lejos que su recuerdo acabe esfumándose para siempre y las lágrimas dejen de doler tanto.

…Pero Sawyer no está lejos, ni mucho menos. Ni tampoco acaba de despertarse con una gran resaca tras una cena con Rachel Morgan. Lo ha pospuesto todo. Sus encuentros con la Morgan e incluso a Cooper. Esa noche no ha dormido pensando en cómo estaría ella. Si le haría falta algo, sabiendo que él no podría ser quién se lo ofreciera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Eran las cinco cuando se había dado una ducha y había salido poco después para dar un paseo y buscar un teléfono para hablar con Locke. Las calles estaban en calma, como nunca. Una calma que asusta, porque él no lo está.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla, y no sabe si es porque hace algo de frio o porque anhela tenerla a su lado. Y se pregunta ¿cómo había pensado que podría dejarla marchar como si tal cosa? ¿Cómo había pensado seguir adelante después de haberla tenido con él? ¿Y cómo puede ser tan egoísta en estos momentos y pensar solo en cuanto la echa de menos? Ahora que ella está en su peor momento. Ahora que puede pasarse el resto de su vida encerrada, a oscuras. Kate odia la oscuridad, odia estar encerrada, incluso no aguanta estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Seguro que tiene miedo, nadie se habrá acordado de dejar encendida una luz hasta que esté dormida. Nadie la habrá abrazado, ni le habrá dicho que todo saldrá bien. Él debería hacerlo. Dijo que lo haría, cuidaría de ella hasta que ella decidiera que era suficiente. No se lo había dicho directamente, pero era una promesa que se había jurado a sí mismo, muy bajito, para que solo él pudiese oírlo.  
>Pero es muy posible que aquella noche Kate hubiera tomado su decisión. No quería que nadie la cuidase y mucho menos alguien como él. Y es una chica lista pensando de ese modo. Porque él no tiene nada que ofrecerle que merezca la pena. Pero tiene dinero, eso sí que puede serle de ayuda ahora mismo. Pagar a ese abogado es todo lo que puede darle, algo bueno, algo que le permita tener esa oportunidad. Eso es lo que debe hacer. Ese abogado la sacará de allí, él solo hará lo que debe y después desaparecerá. Se encargará de Cooper cuando ella se haya marchado. No la seguirá, no la buscará. Ella lo entenderá. Ellos se entienden muy bien sin necesidad de hablar.<p>

Aquella noche, mientras observaba como era detenida, había visto muchas cosas, cosas que seguro ella también había visto por primera vez en él. Cosas que ocultaba cuando hacía el amor con ella, cosas que no quería que viera y que ella se negaba a aceptar al igual que él. Pero esa noche, solo por unos segundos, se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse. Los dos los comprendieron al momento. Y todo lo demás dejó de existir, de importar. Todo. Excepto ella. Ella y él.

La cabina tiene un chicle pegado en el auricular, lo quita con un manotazo y mete las monedas. El maldito calvo no contesta. Comunica. Dos llamadas más y lo mando todo a tomar por culo. Deja el auricular colgando y se mete en el coche. Don Limpio tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo que perder, pero su Pecosa no. Así que cruza la ciudad y aparca como puede frente al hotel donde Locke se hospeda. Llama a la puerta con brusquedad. La puerta se abre y John aparece con una gran sonrisa en su estúpida silla de ruedas.

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas?-No disimula su mal humor y que no ha pasado una buena noche. Se cruza de brazos y espera a que el calvo hable.

-Ahora mismo iba a llamarte. Acabo de hablar con Tom. Pasa.-Dice apartándose un poco para que pueda entrar.

-No tengo tiempo para té con pastas, Johnny.

-Estará aquí mañana a primera hora.- John sonríe como si su parte del trabajo hubiera sido finiquitada con sobresaliente, pero la cara de Sawyer le dice que más bien tendrá que volver en septiembre.

-Mañana es muy tarde.-Responde apoyando una mano en la puerta.

-No ha encontrado vuelvo hasta esta noche. Le he citado aquí para que habléis. Es un tipo extraordinario, sería bueno que trataras de ser amable…

-Lo único que quiero es que saque a Kate lo antes posible de la cárcel. –Sí, eso es lo único que ahora mismo le importa. John asiente.

-Entonces mañana te espero sobre esta hora. Podréis hablar y detallar el acuerdo.

-Lo de tu papaíto deberá esperar. Hasta que no esté resuelto todo esto…-Dice mirándole de reojo algo avergonzado. No le gusta posponer sus trabajos, pero esta vez es por una causa mayor. Una causa con pecas y el pelo castaño.

-No te preocupes James. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando, un poco más no hará una diferencia. Que tengas un buen día.-Dice intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la bota de Sawyer se lo impide.

-Otra cosa. Dile que le pagaré bien, pero que deberá hacer todo lo que esté en su mano. Todo.

-Podrás decírselo tu mismo mañana. Ahora debo seguir durmiendo.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, Johnny.

Se mete de nuevo en el coche y conduce de regreso a no sabe dónde. Si ella estuviera en la habitación podría despertarla, se enfadaría con él por hacerlo y comenzarían su lucha diaria, esa que tanto disfruta y echa en falta. Luego conseguiría que se derritiera de nuevo en sus brazos y volverían a sus rutinas. Él a la estafa de la Morgan y ella a limpiar habitaciones de hotel. Mierda. En el Hotel deben saber que no se llama Maggie Fletcher o deben estar a punto de hacerlo. Ahora recuerda que debe hacer una visita a Rachel y tratar de llegar hasta los documentos que la implican como trabajadora del hotel. Esta pecosa va a acabar con él. La policía no puede descubrir que además de todos los cargos que ya deben haber caído sobre sus hombros, es una estafadora, ha falsificado documentos. Y esa parte sí que es responsabilidad suya. Gira el volante hacía la Avenida. J.R. Miller tiene que hacer su aparición esa mañana.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la furgoneta blindada se abren y alguien la ayuda a salir. Es un día de invierno más, frio y nuboso. Mira al cielo, no sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de volver a contemplar la vida con esa libertad, a medias. Mientras es conducida a través de los pasillos del Centro penitenciario de Tallahassee, recuerda a la perfección la conversación con el abogado de oficio que se ha producido solo hace un par de horas. Ha sido enviada directamente a prisión, sin fianza y acusada además de la muerte de su padrastro. Nada puede salir peor. Aunque eso es algo que se ha dicho en muchas ocasiones. Ahora puede comprobar que cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor y que las cosas pueden ir siempre a peor.<p>

Siente la pesadumbre de sus pies, le cuesta caminar por aquel pasillo, porque se niega a rendirse a que ese sea su destino. Lo que alguien ha planeado para ella, si es que existe un alguien en algún sitio. Ella no cree en eso. Cada paso que ha dado la ha conducido a esos pasillos, incluso él. Sabía del riesgo que entrañaba mezclarse con alguien como él, alguien que no tenía mucho que perder, al igual que ella. Alguien a quien nadie esperaba en ningún lugar. Sawyer. Pero él no tiene la culpa, solo la tiene ella. Es culpable de cada uno de los actos que ha cometido en su vida. Culpable de no haber elegido a las personas correctas, los momentos adecuados, las conversaciones que más la convenían. Y si es culpable de algo, el único delito del que se siente orgullosa, es de haberse quedado junto a él. Aunque no vuelva a verle, aunque sus huesos, su vida y su juventud se pudran entre los barrotes de la celda que abren en este momento para ella.

"Prisión preventiva". Aunque esta vez sabe que de preventiva tiene poco. Estará en esa celda sola no mucho tiempo, aislada del resto de mujeres hasta que se aclimate. Si no hay juicio, si ese estúpido que le ha tocado como abogado no hace algo, esto es todo lo que tendrá, lo que tiene. El único lugar del cual no puede escapar. Se da la vuelta y cierran nuevamente la celda. Sola. Más sola que nunca y perdida. Pérdida en una oscuridad de la que nadie podrá salvarla.


	25. Chapter 25

_Os dejo este capi... Tampoco es nada del otro mundo... los que vienen, hasta que vuelvan a verse serán algo pesados y tediosos... pero es la trama y hay que respetarla... He utilizado una canción del Boss..perfecta como siempre... Across the border...Espero que os guste..._

**25. Una marca perdida.**

_We'll leave behind my dear__  
><em>_The pain and sadness we found here__  
><em>_And we'll drink from the Bravo's muddy waters_

_Dejaremos atrás, cariño,__  
><em>_El dolor y la tristeza que encontramos aquí__  
><em>_y beberemos de las aguas lodosas del rio Bravo._

_And in your arms 'neat the open skies__  
><em>_I'll kiss the sorrow from your eyes__  
><em>_There across the border_

_Y en tus brazos, bajo el cielo abierto,__  
><em>_Besaré el dolor de tus ojos__  
><em>_Ahí, cerca de la frontera. _

_…__**I know love and fortune will be mine**__**  
><strong>__**Somewhere across the border.**_

_**S**__**é que el amor y la fortuna serán míos**__**  
><strong>__**en algún lugar cerca de la frontera.**_

Mientras se ajusta la corbata y observa el reflejo y la imagen que el espejo del armario le da, no puede imaginarse así el resto de su vida. Al menos no en este momento. Y pensar cuántas veces lo ha hecho, cuantas veces se ha puesto una corbata, la chaqueta del traje de turno y ha cogido ese maletín negro que le espera junto a la silla de estampado a rayas. No puede contarlas con exactitud. Pero tampoco podrá olvidar los rostros de todas aquellas personas a las que ha estafado. Rachel Morgan pasará pronto a ser una de ellas. Necesita el dinero, ahora más que nunca. Y no le importa una mierda lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Si tiene que echar un polvo con ella para convencerla y que caiga en la trampa, lo hará. ¿Qué es un poco de sexo en comparación con la libertad de Kate? Nada. Nada es comparable con el mero hecho de que ella pueda ser libre de una maldita vez. Y él se encargará de proporcionarle al mejor abogado del país para que no tenga que volver a pisar los suelos de una prisión.

Se ha afeitado, para así no parecer demasiado él, y ha cambiado de colonia. Pero hacer aquello, hoy le cuesta más de lo que habría imaginado en toda su vida. Coge el maletín, no tiene tiempo que perder. Son las nueve de la mañana y la directora del Hotel estará tomándose su primer café del día acompañada de un buen desayuno. Antes de eso hay algo más que debe hacer. Algo que puede suponer un antes y un después para Kate y va a arriesgarse a hacerlo. Solo tiene que jugar bien sus cartas. Se supone que Kate tiene hoy el día libre en el hotel, pero puede que la noticia sobre el altercado ocurrido en plena calle y que acabó con Jason muerto y Kate en prisión, ya sea _vox populi_ y la policía puede estar indagando en todo su entorno. Al menos no hay mucha gente que los haya visto juntos. A él lo dejarán tranquilo para seguir con su trabajo de hoy. Para seguir haciendo lo que tiene que hacer. Haciendo lo que hace por ella. Todo lo hace por ella.

No ha hecho más que poner un pie en el restaurante cuando escucha como alguien le llama.

-¡Señor Miller!-Ve como una mano le saluda desde el fondo del restaurante y le indica que se siente junto a ella. Una esplendida y hermosa Rachel Morgan sonríe mientras apaga su cigarrillo en los caros ceniceros del hotel. Apoya la barbilla en ambas manos y sonríe mientras ve como se acerca. Una mujer digna del mejor de los hombres. Una mujer que cualquiera podría desear acompañar cada mañana como aquella. Una mujer que no es para él. Sawyer toma su mano con delicadeza y posa sus labios en ella, mirándola mientras lo hace, sabiendo de antemano el efecto que ello tendrá en la Morgan. Justo ese. Mejillas ruborizadas y aceleración del pulso.

-Rachel.-Responde con la mejor versión de sí mismo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verle.-Rachel le indica que se siente frente a ella y ordena al camarero que se encuentra tras la barra que se acerque.- Han sido muchos días sin saber de ti, Jerry.

-He estado algo ocupado. Los negocios no pueden esperar.-Ella asiente y él acepta de buen grado un cigarrillo de su fina pitillera de plata. Ahora recuerda que ha fumado demasiado los últimos días. A decir verdad, es lo que menos le importa en estos momentos. Tabaco caro. Todo es caro alrededor de esa mujer.

-Se de lo que hablas. El invierno se acaba y empiezan a llegar muchos turistas a la ciudad. No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. La competencia nos pisa los talones.-El camarero se colca frente a ellos con deliciosos modales.- ¿Un café?

-Claro.-Sawyer ve como un carrito aparece de la nada y la maestría con la que el camarero coloca una taza frente a él, la servilleta, cucharilla y le sirve un delicioso y humeante café. Luego desaparece con su carrito y ambos vuelven a estar solos. Sawyer sonríe arqueando ambas cejas. Rachel enciende un nuevo cigarrillo y le mira de esa forma que le dice que no tendrá que utilizar demasiados trucos con ella para tenerla dónde quiere.

-Supongo que has dejado aparcados esos negocios y por eso estás aquí.-Sabe que ella espera que no sean negocios lo que le han traído hasta allí esa mañana. Él la complacerá en todo lo que sea posible.

-En realidad, sigo con los negocios. He estado echándole un ojo al edificio. Creo que podría construir uno de estos hotelitos en Texas. Habría que hacer algunas modificaciones, pero podría funcionar.

-¿Eso crees? El arquitecto es un viejo amigo mío, si quieres puedo hablar con él. No sería ningún problema.-Este el momento. El preciso momento en el que debe poner toda la carne en el asador. Se acerca más a ella y sus ojos miran fijamente los suyos. Ojos de depredador, del estafador que hay en él. Esos ojos que tan bien le han funcionado en el pasado. Esa pose que tan poco le cuesta poner. Y ella cae, cae en su trampa de forma magistral.

-En realidad me gustan los negocios sencillos, de tu a tu. Ya sabes, es mejor hacer las cosas entre dos que metiendo a otras personas, solo nos estorbarían.-Dice de manera significativa. El tono sexual que emplea hace que ella suspire de anticipación. Sawyer acaricia la palma de su mano y nota como su pulso se acelera en la zona sensible de su muñeca derecha. Está ganando una partida en el primer asalto.

-Puede que tengas razón.-Dice con los ojos melosos y sonriendo algo tímida. Una mujer madura que se ruboriza por las palabras de un hombre menor que ella. Es todo un lujo que no quiere perderse por nada. Y no puede negar que le gusta esto. Le gusta el juego, el coqueteo. Con Kate las cosas son tan distintas y a la vez excitantes. Kate hace que el coqueteo se convierta en parte de la magia entre ellos. No le ha ocurrido antes con ninguna mujer. Con el resto, es como con aquella que ahora mira a los ojos. Solo sexo, sexo en estado puro. -¿Cuál es la inversión inicial?-Y la sonrisa traspasa sus labios. La sonrisa de Sawyer hace que todo su cuerpo sonría al mismo tiempo. Sonrisa de ganador. De alguien que acaba de ganar el premio gordo de la semana.

-¿El señor Cooper no se enfadará si haces algo a sus espaldas?-Pregunta con toda la inocencia posible. Ella sonríe y da una calada a su cigarrillo.

-El señor Cooper no tiene porque saberlo. Solo tú y yo, Jerry, ¿recuerdas?-Rachel toma un sorbo de su café y Sawyer vuelve a sonreír.

-Entonces creo que será suficiente con una módica cantidad. ¿100.000?-Sawyer la mira ahora seguro de que esa es la cantidad exacta. Ella no parece muy convencida en un principio, pero parece que el dinero no es un problema para ella. Así que deja el café y le observa.

-Me lo pensaré.-Dice con una sonrisa, mientras se pone de pie. Recoge su bolso y sus cigarrillos junto con el encendedor. Sawyer también se levanta y la agarra de la cintura discretamente. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz suena muy erótica y le susurra al oído las palabras exactas.

-¿Y porque no te lo piensas en mi habitación? Pediré algo para comer y champagne.

-Jerry…-Responde ella a punto de desmayarse.

-Vamos Rachel. Estaré arriba en un par de horas. Espérame. Ponte cómoda, date un baño en el jacuzzi y relájate. Hablar de negocios puede ser muy estresante. Conozco alguna que otra forma de que te olvides del trabajo, el cansancio, los malos días y las malas noches. Confía en mí.-Ella se da la vuelta y no necesita saber que la respuesta es sí.

-Eres un hombre muy misterioso, Jerry.-Dice tomando sus manos.-Y me gustan los misterios. No tardes.

-No lo haré.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera se ha puesto caliente al coquetear e insinuarse a la Morgan. No puede pensar con claridad cuando la pecosa está entre rejas. Pero debe hacerlo. Solo una vez más. La llave maestra le llevará directamente a donde quiere. Esa mujer estaba tan predispuesta y excitada por la anticipación de lo que sus palabras le han prometido que ocurrirá, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que la llave estaba sobre el fino mantel de la mesa donde ambos charlaban. A Kate no se le hubiera escapado ese tipo de detalles. Por eso ella es distinta. Sus insinuaciones, coqueteos y palabras de manual nunca le han servido para llevarla a su terreno. Más bien ha sido todo lo contrario.

…Y ahora llega el momento de llevar a cabo la fase B del plan. Camina hasta que llega a un pequeño almacén. No tiene mucho tiempo antes de que pueda cambiarse y romper los papeles donde está su foto, con su nombre falso, pero es ella. Y si la policía encuentra el contrato, entonces otro cargo más haría que ni siquiera tomaran en cuenta la posibilidad de ir a juicio.

Se sube la cremallera del mono en color marrón. La barba falsa se ajusta perfectamente a los contornos de su rostro. La gorra oculta su cabello, dándole un aspecto muy distinto. Coge la caja de herramientas y sale. Esto sí que no lo ha hecho antes. Hacerse pasar por un fontanero. Cuando Kate esté fuera se lo cobrará. Todo este ridículo y parafernalia que se ve obligado a hacer. Aunque en realidad, fue él quien hizo que buscara un trabajo. Ahora tiene que poner remedio ya que ella no puede hacerlo. Si pudiera, ella misma estaría ahora entrando en la zona de los empleados.

-¡Hey tú!-Sawyer se para en seco. Por dentro de ese maldito mono debe hacer unos cuarenta grados. Esta sudando como un puto cerdo y la barriga de guata no hace más que aumentar el calor.- ¡¿Te manda Foreman?

-Sí.-Dice secamente.

-Ven aquí.-El hombre le indica que se acerque hasta el final del pasillo y le extiende la mano, mientras le observa. Sawyer baja la mirada y evita el más mínimo contacto visual con él.-Soy el jefe de personal del Hotel, no te esperábamos hasta la tarde. Parece que tu jefe te ha enseñado bien.-Ambos caminan hacía no sabe dónde. Le es lo mismo, porque él sabe perfectamente donde tiene que ir.- ¿Cómo están las niñas de Matt?-No sabe quién coño es Matt, pero debe decir algo pronto.

-Muy guapas.-Responde sin creer que él esté hablando de ese modo. El hombre le mira extrañado. Parece que ha metido la pata.

-Las vi hace un par de años, dos adolescentes alocadas llenas de agujeros en la cara, no me parecieron muy agraciadas.-El hombre espera una respuesta y su cerebro trabaja a destajo deseando que aquel tipo le diga de una puñetera vez a donde van.

-La adolescencia es una época muy dura para todos.-Dice a la ligera. El hombre asiente convencido de esa afirmación.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Tienes hijos?-¿Y a él qué coño le importa? Vale, tendrá hijos si eso es lo que quiere oír.

-Uno, en la Universidad. Estudia algo de ordenadores, aunque yo siempre pensé que sería médico.

-Los hijos son un regalo.-Si él lo dice, tendrá que creérselo por esta vez.- Bien, la avería está justo en los baños del personal. Algún idiota ha tirado algo por las cañerías. ¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Le mandaré la factura a Matt. ¿Cómo se llamaban las crías?-Y ahora sí que le coge desprevenido. ¿Qué coño va a decirle?

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta mientras ajusta la caja de herramientas entre sus manos.

-Las hijas de Matt. Ahora no lo recuerdo.-Y no parece una trampa. Ese tío no se acuerda realmente de los nombres de las niñas con agujeros en la cara.

-Poly y Betsy.-Dice al azar con una media sonrisa. El jefe de personal no parece muy convencido. Sawyer le observa esperando.

-Supongo. No tengo muy buena memoria para los nombres y menos para las caras.-Dice con una sonrisa agradable.- Así que si dices que ahora son guapas, no tendré más remedio que presentarles a mi hijo. El muy idiota solo piensa en los libros. A este paso no seré abuelo antes de los setenta.

-Que mal rollo.-Dice entornando los ojos.

-Te dejo hacer tu trabajo…

-Brian.

-Que tengas un buen día, Brian. Pásate por mi despacho al final del pasillo para darte la factura.

-Tengo algo de prisa…

-Bien, entonces la mandaré directamente a Foreman.

Se asoma cada quince minutos para ver si el estúpido jefe de personal se ha largado. Pero parece que hoy está trabajador. Le oye teclear y sorber de la taza que tiene encima de su despacho. A ese paso la Morgan se va a beber hasta el agua de los floreros de su habitación. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, tal vez eso sea lo mejor. Pensar en acostarse con ella es algo que le preocupa. O la emborracha, o lo hace ella solita. No piensa tener sexo con esa mujer. Y se rasca la frente. La puñetera gorra ha debido ser fabricada con los peores materiales de la historia, seguro que tendrá un sarpullido. Es la primera vez que una mujer le quita de la mente el sexo. La primera vez que tiene la oportunidad en bandeja de echar algún que otro polvo con una mujer, que eso sí, es más que atractiva, y ni siquiera está entusiasmado. Su atractivo muere para él. No existe. Por primera vez, acostarse con una dama supone un esfuerzo extra. En otros tiempos estaría ocupado en pensar cómo iba a hacérselo, cuantas rondas serían necesarias para que ella le dijera que sí. Cuantas veces escucharía pronunciar su nombre. ¿Cómo de placentero sería acostarse con esta o aquella? Ahora todo eso le importa poco.

Ha escuchado un cajón al cerrarse y el ruido de las teclas del ordenador ha cesado. El jefe de personal tararea una canción de Bárbara Streisand por el pasillo mientras cierra la puerta del despacho sin echar la llave. Kate ya le había contado que sobre las dos del mediodía se marchaba a almorzar y que regresaba poco antes de las tres. Ella ya había intentando, sin éxito, buscar información sobre Cooper en ese despacho.

Espera unos minutos y sale de su escondite.

El despacho es una autentica basura. Solo una mesa de oficina y una gran estantería todo en color grisáceo. Los cajones de la mesa están cerrados con llave y la llave maestra no los abre. La estantería está llena de archivadores. Más de veinte. Por suerte parece que ese tipo es bastante organizado y ordenado. Cada archivador tiene una reseña. Contratos de personal del año 2010, 2011….Tiene que encontrar el archivador del 2012. Pero no está en la estantería. ¿Es posible que la policía ya haya estado por allí?

Se da la vuelta algo confuso y ve un archivador abierto encima de una pequeña mesa contigua a la otra. Algunos documentos sobresalen de las anillas. Es un tomo grueso de papeles. Mira por la ventanilla. Sin moros en la costa. Coge los papeles y los va descartando uno a uno. No solo están los empleados del hotel y sus contratos, también hay documentos de trabajadores de otras empresas de Cooper. Parece que allí está la central de los empleados del antiguo estafador. Le gustaría echar un vistazo a todo lo que aquellos documentos ocultan, pero ahora mismo no es buena idea. No hay ni rastro de ella. Es posible que haya olvidado mirar bien. Tendrá que repasarlo todo de nuevo.

Mira el reloj, las dos y cuarto. Sin darse cuenta le ha dado una patada a la pequeña mesa y entonces algo cae al suelo. Otra carpeta. Amarilla. La recoge y ve la reseña "Nuevos contratos para meter en el ordenador". ¿Es posible que la ficha de Kate esté allí? Y así es. Solo tiene que pasar un par de páginas para ver su fotografía pegada en un documento en el que no hay nada que sea verdad. Y su firma al final. Mira la foto. Es de hace semanas. Y se da cuenta de que posiblemente la noche que se hizo la foto fue la misma en la que decidieron pasear juntos. Una de esas noches en las que aparentaban ser dos personas "normales", de esas con trabajos de doce horas, con una casa, familia y amigos con los que pasar los domingos en una barbacoa. Recuerda el momento justo en el que Kate entró en ese fotomatón de la calle, mientras él esperaba fuera. La interrumpió varias veces y las fotos se estropearon. Consiguiendo también que ella se enfadara, solo un poquito.

Coge el contrato y lo revisa todo para no dejar ni rastro de su presencia en aquel hotel. Se guarda el contrato dentro del estúpido saco de patatas que parece aquel atuendo que viste al que llaman mono de trabajo, y sale.

Son más de las tres cuando sale del ascensor que le conduce hacía su habitación. Rachel Morgan debe estar como una cuba a esas horas. O eso espera. Mete la tarjeta y la puerta se abre. De inmediato, tras cerrar la puerta y dejar el maletín en el suelo, escucha los pasos que se acercan. Y sus ojos viajan en la figura femenina que le sonríe desde el otro lado. Podría ser ella, podría ser Kate. Sería mucho más sencillo si imaginara su cara llena de pecas y su pelo rizado y castaño cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Su fina piel y sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, dulces, cantarines y cálidos. Su boca rosada, que le sonríe, que le invita a besarla. Su pequeño cuerpo que le llama, que le reclama como suyo. Pero no es ella. Esa cabellera rubia, lisa, no le parece muy viva, los ojos azules solo le muestran frialdad, distancia, es solo una mujer más. Una mujer como cualquier otra que no es ella.

Se acerca a él con una sonrisa que ni siquiera, ahora, le parece que sea bonita. Sawyer le devuelve la sonrisa y se mete en su papel. Ella recorre con sus dedos sus labios y sonríe mientras le mira con los ojos algo vidriosos por el alcohol. Parece que le ha hecho la mitad del trabajo. No tiene más remedio que colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura como si fuera el gesto más delicado del mundo. Siente que al hacer esto la traiciona, pero joder, es solo trabajo. Un trabajo que está haciendo por ella. Por los dos. Pero sobre todo por ella. No podrá reprocharle nada si se acuesta con Rachel, ¿pero podrá él no hacérselo a sí mismo? Debe concentrarse, tal vez exista otra opción.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Pregunta la mujer a la que rodea con sus brazos. La desconocida con la que está en aquella habitación. ¡Y dios! Echa tanto de menos a la pecosa.

-Mis socios, no pueden vivir sin mí.

-Tendrás que compensarme muy bien por la espera, Jerry.-La Morgan pone en marcha su ataque más virulento y sus labios rozan los suyos con deseo. Sabe a whisky caro y a cigarrillos. Va demasiado deprisa, demasiado deprisa. La aparta de él delicadamente, para no perder la oportunidad que se le presenta, pero ella parece sentirse rechazada.

-¿Qué tal si me pongo una copa primero y otra para ti?-Dice dirigiéndose hacia el minibar. La botella de whisky está sobre la mesa junto a la cubitera. Coge su vaso y pone un par de cubitos, lo mismo para él.

-Creo que he bebido suficiente.-Puede jurar a que sí. Se ha descalzado y no lleva puesta la chaqueta. Su sonrisa le dice lo que ya sabía: se ha tomado más de una copa en su ausencia.

-¿No vas a acompañarme? No está bien que un hombre beba solo.

-Solo una más. Tengo que estar presentable para una cena esta noche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Dice tomando la copa que Sawyer la ofrece. Él la mira mientras da un trago largo a la suya.

-¿A dónde?

-Es en el Club de Golf. Muchos peces gordos del negocio estarán allí. Puedo presentarse a gente importante de la ciudad. Banqueros, empresarios…

-¿El señor Cooper estará allí?-Ella le da una mueca y se sienta en la cama. La falda se le ha subido considerablemente y la baja con total naturalidad mientras ríe a carcajadas. Esto es más de lo que puede soportar.

-Seguramente. ¿Sabes que eres el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra?-Dice tirando de su corbata hacía ella. Sawyer se deja llevar y ve como le agarra por la cintura. Las manos de Rachel intentan desabotonar su camisa, pero él se las quita y coge ambas copas y vuelve a ponerlas sobre la mesa. Luego se acerca hasta ella y se coloca detrás. Sus manos viajan por su cuello. Un masaje puede ser una buena idea para romper el hielo. Ella se deja hacer y suspira suavemente.

-Es cierto, creo que has bebido demasiado. He oído por ahí que tu jefe no tiene familia…pero ¿qué hay de ese tipo que la policía echa todas las semanas de sus propiedades? Al parecer dice ser su hijo.-Sawyer va a hacer algo mejor que el sexo. Ella le dará un poco más de información.

-Si tuviéramos que hacer caso de todos los muertos de hambre que dicen ser sus hijos, media ciudad tendría pensión alimenticia de Cooper. Es solo un loco que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Anthony está harto de él. Cualquier día le hará desaparecer.-Sawyer deja de masajear su cuello. Ella le hace signos para que continúe. Esto no le gusta. No le gusta nada.

-¿Hará qué?

-Ya sabes, algunas personas desaparecen de forma extraña. No se sabe cómo, ni dónde, ni en qué lugar están. Sus cuerpos nunca aparecen. Si la ley no puede con ese loco, alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

-¿Y Cooper lo hará? ¿No es un poco mayor para la mafia?-Pregunta divertido.

-Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio.-Eso es cierto. Lo más cierto que ha escuchado en todo el día.

-No creo que sea peligroso….ese loco que dice ser su hijo.

-Peligroso o no, es molesto como una mosca. A mí me es indiferente. Ya le dije a Anthony que lo mejor era darle una buena suma de dinero, reconocer la paternidad y olvidarse del asunto.

-¿Y porque no lo ha hecho?

-Tú no lo conoces. Anthony no es de los que se preocupan por el mal ajeno. No le importa nada ni nadie que no sea su persona y sus negocios. Por eso está solo. John parecía haberle cambiado. Cuando iba a la finca, Cooper era otra persona. Pero la gente no cambia.-La Morgan es lista. Podría decirle un par de cosas que él si conoce de Cooper, cosas que tal vez ni siquiera ella sepa.

-¿Y qué paso para que "su supuesto hijo" y él acabaran de ese modo?

-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre este asunto?-Gira el rostro y le mira. Sawyer hace una mueca y se levanta de nuevo.

-Curiosidad, supongo.

-Cooper necesitaba urgentemente un trasplante de riñón o moriría. John se lo dio.-Sabe que le cuenta todo aquello por culpa del alcohol. Una profesional como ella nunca desvelaría un secreto como aquel.

-¿Así que le dio su riñón y papaíto no quiso saber de él?

-Eso es. ¿Jerry?-Dice levantándose junto a él. Y sabe que vuelve el ataque directo.

-¿Rachel?-Ella vuelve a besarle, esta vez en el cuello y sus manos vuelven a viajar hacía la parte baja de su cuerpo. Y puede dejarse llevar. Puede dejar que lo haga. Ella podría hacerlo por él. Pero…no quiere.

-No quiero seguir hablando de riñones, padres, hijos y cosas así. No he subido a tu habitación para hablar, ni tú me has invitado por eso, ¿no?

-Te he invitado por muchas cosas.-Dice mirándola a los ojos. Ella le muerde el labio inferior y se acerca más a él.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No puedo quedarme Rachel, debo terminar de firmar unos documentos y enviarlos antes de que acabe el día.

-Pero…

-No seas impaciente. No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos mejor. ¿No crees?

-Ya. Pensé que hoy podría ser ese día.-Dice, algo frustrada. Sawyer recoge su chaqueta y prácticamente la arrastra con él hacía la puerta.

-Te compensaré.-Dice dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-Eso quiere decir que tampoco podrás venir a la cena.

-Me temo que no. Nos veremos en un par de días. Y guarda toda la energía que puedas, vas a necesitarla.

-Jerry, chico malo.-Dice con una sonrisa mientras se pone la chaqueta. Sawyer cierra la puerta lentamente.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Ha anochecido, otra vez. Y ella sigue lejos, otra vez. Ha considerado las posibilidades del negocio con la Morgan. Meterse de lleno en ello, solo les causaría más problemas. Así que…Rachel Morgan ha pasado a la historia. La última marca que no lo ha sido. Ni siquiera se ha divertido tanto como habría cabido esperar. Ha sido un mero trámite. Un puente. Un puente que podrá utilizar siempre que quiera. Cuando lo necesite, Rachel Morgan estará ahí. Sobre todo cuando la pecosa esté libre y puede dedicarse de lleno a terminar con Cooper. Morgan puede ser de gran ayuda.

Enciende un cigarrillo y abre la ventanilla del coche. La luna brilla con más intensidad ahora que el invierno se aleja. El cielo está despejado, lo que permite ver la luminosidad de las estrellas. Saca los documentos de Kate. Su contrato de trabajo. La pequeña foto de carnet pegada en el lado izquierdo le sonríe. Una sonrisa dulce que no pensó jamás que iba a echar tanto en falta. Y aunque puede verla, en esa imagen en blanco y negro, no es lo mismo. No puede tocarla, no puede sentirla. Olerla, lamerla, besarla, acariciarla por entera. Es solo una imagen de algo inerte. Arranca la foto. Eso es todo lo que tiene de ella. Lo que le queda. Lo que ha conseguido. Es posible que no tenga nunca nada más. Y mirar aquella foto es demasiado doloroso. No puede aguantar mucho con ella entre las manos, así que la guarda en la guantera del coche. Quizás mañana consiga el valor suficiente para volver a contemplarla.

Cierra la puerta del auto y sale fuera. El descampado huele a una mezcla entre basura podrida, gasolina y cieno. Da una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tira contra la grava. Su bota se encargada de acabar con su agonía y el humo se evapora. Coge el contrato con una mano y el encendedor con la otra. No hay nada de ella en esos papeles, nada de Kate, de su pecosa. Sin embargo, hacer aquello le hace sentir un dolor sordo en la garganta y se imagina quemando otro papel, otro documento.  
>Se imagina deshaciéndose de la carta para siempre. Sería tan fácil. Solo tiene que meter la mano en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Coger el sobre y sacar su contenido. Prender el encendedor y quemar ambos documentos al unísono. Juntos. Deshacerse para siempre de esa maldita carta que le persigue, le trastorno, le incita a hacer algo que sabe que no saldrá bien. Esa carta que es una parte de sí mismo, a la que ha cuidado como a una hija. La ha alimentado, le ha dado un hogar cálido, le ha proporcionado todos los caprichos. Un mal hijo que solo le ha devuelto dolor, amargura y malos recuerdos. Pero aún así, a pesar de saber que esa carta ha hecho crecer esa oscuridad que hay en él, a pesar de ello, no puede hacerlo. No puede quemarla. Abandonarla, dejarla a su suerte. La carta se lo pide, lo implora, le suplica que la lleve con él, a todas partes, a cualquier lugar al que vaya.<p>

"No puedo", escucha en su cabeza una y otra vez. "No puedo hacerlo, no podré hacerlo." Es su cabeza quien habla, su corazón calla, porque la cabeza es la que manda. Se ha acostumbrado a seguir sus dictados, sus órdenes, sus premisas. Lo que el corazón pida no se tiene en cuenta. Nunca lo ha hecho. Si la carta sale, el corazón pierde. Da igual lo que pida, da igual lo que necesite. Esa carta siempre ganará la batalla. Y en un segundo de luz, un segundo en el que el corazón se cuela, piensa en ella, en Kate. Y se pregunta ¿qué haría si ella se lo pidiera? ¿Qué haría si Kate le dijera "Hazlo. Acaba con ella"?

…Y la cabeza responde: "No puedo."


	26. Chapter 26

**26. El comienzo del fin.**

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you__  
><em>_Everything I do__  
><em>_I tell you all the time_

_Eres tú, eres tú, todo es por ti__  
><em>_Todo lo que hago__  
><em>_Te lo digo todo el tiempo_

Nadie le dice nada. Nadie habla con ella. Ni siquiera ese estúpido abogado se ha presentado en esos dos días. Y se siente como un león enjaulado. Da vueltas por la pequeña celda, le falta el aire y no se imagina lo que puede ser pasar el resto de su vida así. De ese modo. Sin volver a verle. Sin volver a ser la que es cuando está junto a él. De ser ella misma. Porque eso es lo que Sawyer ha logrado. Ha conseguido que vuelva a ser la que alguna vez fue, hace mucho tiempo. Tanto, que ya no recuerda lo que se siente al ser libre. Libre para elegir, para amar, para sentir, para entregarse, para reír. Libre. Aunque la libertad ahora sea una utopía entre aquellas rejas. Una posibilidad poco factible para ella. Y no sabe qué va a pasar. Por primera vez en toda su vida, su existencia no depende de sí misma. Su vida está en manos de otros. De ese abogado de pacotilla, de la policía, de los jueces. De personas que no la conocen, que no saben de ella. Que no pueden entender muchas de las cosas que la han llevado a estar allí. Ninguno de ellos se compadecerá de su situación, y no lo quiere. No quiere la compasión de nadie. Prefiere quedarse allí para siempre que ver como otros la tienen lastima.

Es fuerte, valiente, segura y no se dejará vencer con tanta facilidad. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano para salir de allí. Y sabe que le preguntarán por él. Por Wayne. El inicio de todo. El comienzo de su sufrimiento, de su vida de mierda, de una vida de carroñera. Un día aquí y otro allí, con el único objetivo de que no la encontrara.  
>Pero siempre lograba hacerlo. Al igual que Jason, Wayne siempre sabía dónde buscarla. Teme el momento en el que tenga que decir algo sobre él. Pero es él quien la ha llevado hasta donde está. Utilizará todas las armas posibles. Y se olvidará de Sawyer. No le mencionará, no hablará sobre él. Le dejará al margen, así deben ser las cosas.<br>Una vez que salga de allí, no mirará atrás. Sabe que está lejos y lo agradece. Sawyer se ha ido y ella solo puede estar feliz de que lo haya hecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, está enfadada. Con ella misma y con él. Se ha dejado arrastrar nuevamente por un hombre, solo que esta vez, por primera vez, ha valido la pena. El tiempo que han compartido le ha servido para darse cuenta de que puede ser mejor. Kate Austen puede ser mejor de lo que ha sido nunca. Puede hacer cosas buenas, y dejar de lado las malas. Puede olvidarse de Wayne, del dolor y de lo que vivió siendo niña. Todas esas cosas feas y sucias que él la ha hecho olvidar.  
>Y no es solo por el sexo. Sawyer tiene la capacidad de hacer que su mundo no sea tan oscuro. Y quién se lo hubiera dicho algún tiempo atrás. Quién le hubiera dicho que ese hombro terco, orgulloso y peligroso, sería su salvación. Y precisamente por esto, debe dejarlo ir. No debe meterlo en este asunto. Sawyer merece una oportunidad. Merece seguir adelante. Y lo hará. Con el tiempo lo hará. Al igual que ella si sale algún día de allí. Solo espera que todo esto le haya hecho cambiar de idea con respecto a Cooper. Debe haberlo hecho. Cooper solo le llevará hacía el camino equivocado de la carretera, un lugar mucho más oscuro del que él cree. Un sitio donde, si entra, si pone sus pies en él, nunca podrá salir.<p>

Kate escucha unos pasos y una voz hace que se levante de la litera.

-¡Austen, tienes visita!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos días antes en la habitación de hotel de John Locke. 07:30 de la mañana.<em>**

Una mesa redonda llena de papeles, tazas de café y carpetas repletas. Parece propio de una escena de espías. Apenas ha amanecido, pero los tres hombres sentados alrededor de aquella mesa no han dormido en toda la noche. Tom Silverstone, el amigo y abogado de Locke y ahora de Kate, llegó esa misma noche y en cuanto Sawyer le vio, supo que aquel hombre no era como los abogados que él había visto. Era distinto. Se puso a trabajar en cuanto cruzaron la puerta y Sawyer solo había salido un par de veces para comprar café y algo de picar. No tenían mucho tiempo para otras cosas. Ni siquiera había fumando en más de diez horas y en estos momentos, cansado y con la vista nublosa, se da cuenta de que un poco de nicotina haría una gran diferencia.

-¿Todos esos papeles los has conseguido en un par de días Tommy?-Pregunta colocando un cigarrillo en la esquina de su boca. John permanece ahora apartado de la mesa, rebuscando algo en su chaqueta, algo que a Sawyer ahora mismo no le interesa. El abogado pone algunos clips sobre la mesa y deja su bolígrafo de color azul junto a una carpeta de papel marrón.

-Me puse a ello en cuanto John me llamó. El fiscal sabe que ahora represento a la señorita Austen, oficialmente soy su abogado, así que la policía de Tallahassee me ha dado toda la información de su expediente. ¿Sabías que denunció en dos ocasiones a Allen?

La mirada del abogado se clava en la suya y siente una punzada en el estómago, a saber lo que habría hecho ese hijo de perra para que ella lo denunciara. El hombre le pasa las dos denuncias a Sawyer y este observa con detenimiento su contenido, intentando parecer en absoluto sorprendido. La primera denuncia es de hace más de un año: Lesiones. Hay un parte médico que certifica las heridas que Kate sufrió. Algo sobre el maxilofacial y la nariz. Sawyer recuerda una pequeña cicatriz que tiene bajo la barbilla, puede jurar a que es uno de los regalitos de Jason. La segunda denuncia es justo de hace tres meses. Es decir, poco antes del atropello. En este caso pone agresión. No entiende como el tío estaba en la calle. Le hierve la sangre y sobre todo, le hierve porque nunca se ha interesado por esta parte de su vida. Nunca le ha preguntado por esto. No la ha escuchado y ella no se lo ha contado. Pero lo sabía, sabía que huía de él por algo así. Lo había visto en sus ojos la primera noche que se encontraron con él en aquel bar, la primera noche que le pidió sin decir una sola palabra que la protegiera. Y él lo hizo. Y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que ella se lo pida.

-No.-Responde secamente devolviéndole los papeles. No quiere seguir leyendo nada más.

-Parece que no va a ser tan complicado sacar a tu amiga. El tipo era algo violento. Al igual que lo fue su padre, supongo.-Parece que también tiene documentación sobre su padre. O su padrastro. O quién coño sea. Le es lo mismo. Hay alguna denuncia, pero esta vez a nombre de una tal Diane Jensen, su madre. Y una copia del libro familiar. Primero casada y divorciada con Sam Austen y luego casada nuevamente con Wayne Jensen. Kate le había contado una de esas noches de confesiones de madrugada que solían tener en la cama, a oscuras y abrazados el uno junto al otro, como había sido Sam Austen quién le había contado a través de unas cartas que le había mandado estando fuera del país, que no era su verdadero padre y cómo su madre se había quedado embarazada de su padre biológico, Wayne, meses antes de que él regresara. La crio como suya, como su hija. Pero su madre decidió abandonarle y marcharse con Kate bajo el brazo cuando solo tenía seis años. Marcharse para vivir un infierno con un hombre que hizo también de la vida de Kate parte de ese infierno.

-No sé mucho sobre eso.-Responde buscando el mechero en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-Mire Señor Ford, si realmente quiere ayudarla tal vez su testimonio nos sea de ayuda.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir. ¿Qué puedo decir yo que sea positivo para Kate? Tal vez solo meta más la pata.-Y es cierto. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Incluso mentir ante un jurado si fuera necesario. Pero es posible que eso no funcione y que sea mejor para todos, sobre todo para ella, que se quede al margen.

-Solo tiene que decir lo que ella le haya contado sobre su relación con Wayne Jensen y Jason Allen. No es tan complicado.-El abogado insiste y a Sawyer esto le toca los huevos. Se levanta y enciende el cigarrillo a pesar de que John le ha advertido de que es una habitación de no fumadores. Frunce el ceño cuando ve como Locke le mira. Da un par de caladas y lo apaga en un vaso de plástico con restos de café.

-Kate no querrá que lo haga.-Mira por la ventana como si pudiera verla desde allí. Seguro que piensa que se ha ido de la ciudad con todo el dinero, incluido el de Rachel Morgan. ¿Sería bueno que ella supiera que sigue aquí? ¿Qué sigue aquí por ella? Descarta esa posibilidad. Kate tiene que centrarse en el juicio, no pensar en él.

-No tenemos muchas más opciones. No hay mucha gente que pueda hablar a favor de Kate con respecto a ninguno de ellos.-Es increíble que de todas las personas sea él quien pueda ayudarla. Se gira y mira a Tom que permanece pensativo organizando todo el papeleo.

-Tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien. Alguien de aquí que la conozca mejor que yo.-Y sabe perfectamente quien es ese alguien. Y está seguro de que no se negará a hacerlo.

-Pensé que era su novia. Eso es lo que John me dijo.-Parece que este tipo es buen abogado, pero no entiende nada de privacidad. Mira a John de forma amenazante y el hombre le da un gesto como si fuera un ser inocente.

-No, no lo es. Solo es…una amiga. Los amigos tienen que ayudarse, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?-Pregunta algo molesto.

-En tal caso, podríamos centrarnos en el hecho de que la señorita Austen le atropelló y se ocupó de usted durante su estancia en el hospital y posteriormente tras su salida de él.-Y sigue insistiendo con tomarle a él declaración.

-¿Quiere centrarse en su personalidad? No creo que sea muy bueno que aparezca yo diciendo que Kate me atropelló. No le veo sentido.

-Si decimos que ella se preocupó por su estado, hizo llamadas telefónicas los días posteriores al atropello, fue a verle el día de la operación, podría ser algo bueno. Destacaríamos el lado amable y bondadoso de su persona. Solo tenemos que hacer ver al jurado que Kate está en esta situación debido a hechos del pasado…

-Lo que quiere es justificar el porqué lo hizo. ¡Ella es inocente!-Ha levantado la voz y no le importa.

-Solo hasta que alguien demuestre lo contrario, y sintiéndolo mucho hay una prueba clave, el arma y muchos testigos esa noche que vieron a Kate con el arma en la mano, entre ellos los oficiales que la arrestaron. Sus ropas llenas de sangre. Y algo más. El arma es la misma que la que fue utilizada en la muerte de su padrastro.

-Esa arma no era suya. Era de ese tipejo. Jason o como se llame.-Dice de mala gana sentándose en el sillón que hay junto a la ventana. Parece que han sido unas horas muy largas para todos.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche. Necesito un permiso para entrevistarme con ella. Y cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes terminaremos con todo. ¿Dijiste que podías hablar con alguien que la conoce?-Sawyer asiente.-No pierdas el tiempo y busca a esa persona. Cuantas más personas hablen a su favor, más dudas crearemos en el jurado. -Sawyer ve como lo recoge todo y mete algunos documentos en su maletín de piel marrón.

-Tom.-El abogado le mira mientras cierra su maletín. Sawyer mira a Locke que parece estar esperando lo que tenga qué decir. Sawyer abre la puerta y el abogado le sigue fuera, no piensa dejar que el calvo escuche lo que tiene que decirle.-Kate…ella es…bueno, cuando la vea puede parecer muy segura y muy tranquila, pero…en estos momentos se que estará echa una mierda. Sea agradable con ella y dígale…Yo…

-Se lo diré James.-Tom le da un apretón en el hombre y asiente.-Estaremos en contacto.

El abogado se marcha y oye la silla de ruedas de Locke, se gira para mirarle y luego vuelve a mirar hacía el horizonte. Son más de las nueve y hace un día precioso. Un día para no estar solo.

-Lo sé, tienes que dormir, no te preocupes Johnny, tengo cosas que hacer.-Dice a la ligera.

-En realidad quería despedirme James.-Se gira con sorpresa y ve como John sonríe. Se acerca con la silla hasta la barandilla del hotel y ve como inhala fuertemente. Sawyer frunce el ceño nuevamente sin comprender a dónde se va y porqué.

-¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde coño te crees que vas? Tenemos un trabajillo pendiente.-Pregunta malhumorado.

-No lo he olvidado. Solo me voy por un tiempo. Es un viaje que tengo pendiente desde hace algunos meses. Pero volveré y juntos terminaremos ese trabajo.-Dice con una sonrisa triste. Sawyer no puede creer que vaya a dejarle tirado en estos momentos. No tiene a nadie más. Sin Kate, Locke, ese calvo en silla de ruedas, es todo lo que tiene ahora. Puede decirse que es su único amigo. Alguien con quien hablar. Aunque le falte un tornillo y no comprenda la mitad de las cosas que dice o hace.

-¿Y qué pasa con Silverstone? ¿Qué pasa con todo esto?-Pregunta haciendo cantidad de aspavientos.

-Podrás apañártelas solo.-Vuelve a sonreír.- Tom es un gran tipo y sé que hará todo lo que le sea posible para ayudaros a ti y a Kate.-Los dos se quedan mirando al frente y parece que ha terminado su conversación, pero entonces Locke vuelve a hablar con la sabiduría que le caracteriza.- Antes has dicho que los amigos tienen que ayudarse los unos a los otros. Piensa en mi ausencia si realmente lo que quieres de mi parte, es ese tipo de ayuda.-Sabe que se refiere a Cooper. Le mira extrañado. Había sido él quien le había propuesto matar a su padre. ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir Don Limpio? Cuando te pones en plan Aristóteles no entiendo ni una puta palabra.

-Se llamaba Helen.-Sawyer le mira y Locke se gira para mirarle. Un silencio doloroso se ha apoderado de ambos hombres.-La mujer a la que iba a hacer mi esposa.-Sawyer baja la mirada y Locke hace lo propio.- Cuando empecé a obsesionarme con Anthony le prometí que lo dejaría estar. Pero mentí. Mentí a la mujer a la que amaba.-Sawyer parece más incomodo ahora. Traga saliva y sigue escuchando.- Aún lo hago. Aún la quiero. Solo que ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Jamás me perdonará que, entre el hombre que nunca me quiso, que se avergonzó de mí y que me desprecio, y la mujer que más me he querido en mi vida, la que ha hecho que todo lo demás no me importara, le eligiera a él. Le elegí por encima de nuestra felicidad, de nuestra vida juntos.-Y sabe que Locke le está mirando de manera significativa en estos momentos, pero no tiene el valor suficiente para corresponder a esa mirada. Ese hombre sabe leer en él de un modo que le asusta. De un modo casi paternal. Kate puede hacerlo en otro sentido, pero John consigue que lo que dice se mezcle con su propia realidad.

-Es muy tierno, pero Kate y yo no estamos en ese punto.-Dice pareciendo seguro. John sabe que no le está tanto e insiste.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué haces todo esto entonces?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Ahora le mira y busca nervioso sus cigarrillos.

-¿No la echas de menos? ¿No esperas volver a verla? ¿Estar con ella? ¿No piensas que tal vez todo lo demás no importa si ella sale libre? ¿Has pensado que es lo que realmente importa, James?

-¡Nada importa! Y vine para matar a ese hijo de puta, que resulta que es tu padre. Y cuando lo haya hecho, entonces podrás preguntarme lo que quieras y ten por seguro que te responderé.

-Solo deseo que todo esto te ayude a darte cuenta de que es tan complicado amar a alguien de verdad y que esa persona sienta lo mismo, es tan complicado que ocurra en un mismo tiempo y espacio, tan difícil…Solo te digo, que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas y que tal vez, esta es la tuya. Elige bien.

Un silencio incómodo se ha apoderado de ambos. Sawyer ha conseguido encender su cigarrillo y decide preguntar solo por decir algo que no les haga sentir tan distantes.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Australia. Me voy de caza.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y da una pequeña risita mientras le mira. John sigue sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Seguro que hay un camino. Nos vemos a la vuelta James.

-Espero que no tengas que comprarte otra de esas.-Dice señalando a la silla divertido.

* * *

><p>Es media mañana cuando la ve llevando algo hacía un coche que supone será el suyo. No está dispuesto a entrar en el hospital donde puede encontrarse con algunas personas "non gratas". Sabine avanza con ese caminar tan peculiar en ella ajena a su presencia. Las dos cajas que lleva parecen pesadas y solo le permiten un poco de espacio para mirar por el lado izquierdo. Sonríe y decide ofrecerle algo de ayuda.<p>

-¿Me permites?-Pregunta Sawyer. Sabine se para y no parece reconocerle en absoluto.

-Claro. Se lo agradezco muchísimo, no sabe lo pesadas que son…-Dice mientras deja que coja las dos cajas por ella. Pero se queda muda cuando es consciente de quién es el caballeroso personaje que le presta su ayuda. Sawyer sonríe divertido y deja las cajas en el suelo junto al coche. Sabine le mira horrorizada y saca las llaves de su bolsillo con nerviosismo.

-Hola Sabine.-Dice cruzándose de brazos frente a ella, mientras se apoya en el automóvil con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Señor Ford?

-Tenemos que hablar.-Sabine traga saliva e intenta abrir el coche, pero él se lo impide.

-Kate me dijo que se enfadaría si iba a verle a su hotel, pero…de eso hace más de un mes.-Sawyer la mira como si fuera idiota. ¿Cree que ha venido a rendir cuentas porque estuvo curándole en su habitación? Está loca.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues con los vampiros, eh?-Pregunta divertido.

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no.-Dice dando la vuelta al coche para abrir una de las puertas laterales. Sawyer la sigue.

-¿Aunque la pregunta incluya a Kate?-Dice ahora sin un atisbo de humor en su voz. Sabine le mira de soslayo.

-Ya se lo dije. Le dije que tenía que marcharse. Pero estaba obsesionada con la idea de seguir un poco más aquí. Sabía que la encontraría y que cuando lo hiciera no la dejaría marchar jamás.-Sabine habla con tristeza. Sawyer sabe que se refiere a Jason. Kate ya le había dicho que la encontraría, él no había querido creerla.

-¿Ella quería quedarse más tiempo en la ciudad?

-No se haga el tonto. Ya sabe por qué.-Dice mirándole mientras coge una bolsa del sillón de atrás.

-No, no lo sé.-Responde divertido, dándole una sonrisa pícara.

-Por usted. Por alguna razón que no entiendo le gustan los hombres complicados. Ya le dije que le traería problemas. No voy a hacer nada por usted.-Sabine cierra la puerta de un golpe y vuelve al maletero.

-No es por mí por lo que he venido aquí. Es por ella. Y deja de llamarme usted.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Testificar. Yo…he contratado a un buen abogado, el mejor del país. Es de Nueva York.

-¿Así que a ti también te gustan las mujeres complicadas?-Sawyer frunce el ceño y Sabine le da un sonrisa cómplice. Sawyer sonríe de nuevo y se apoya inocentemente en el coche.

-Solo porque tú me rechazaste.

-Bueno…¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Sawyer saca un papel de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo extiende.

-Esta es la dirección del hotel donde está el abogado. Mañana a primera hora…

-Trabajo.

-¿Todo el santo día?-Pregunta algo alterado.

-Creo que puedo escaparme a las doce.

-Eso está mejor. Su nombre es Tom. Parece un buen tipo.

-Espero que sea bueno. Kate no se merece pasar por todo esto. Él era un imbécil, pero estaba asustada, por eso quería irse. Y luego apareciste tú y ya no pudo irse.-Dice divertida mientras ve como él no lo parece tanto.

-Oye, sé que tengo parte de culpa de lo que ha pasado, por eso la estoy ayudando, pero ahora te necesito a ti Sabine. Te necesito para que Kate pueda irse.-Sabine le mira ahora más seria y ve que lo dice de verdad. No parece que esté muy acostumbrado a pedir ayuda. Y puede decir que hay un antes y un después en el hombre al que ella cambiaba las vendas y le leía libros sin descanso. Este James Ford no es el mismo que ella conoció. Parece algo más…tranquilo.

-¿Dejarás que se vaya?-Pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso he dicho, ¿no?

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Pero no sé si ella estará de acuerdo.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo. Mañana, a las doce. Si no estás allí, vendré a por ti y te pediré matrimonio en la sala de espera de urgencias.-Sawyer sonríe divertido y ve como Sabine evita sonreír.

-Estaré allí, en ese caso.

Sabine le mira frunciendo el ceño y Sawyer sonríe mientras ve como intenta meter las cajas en el maletero. Luego se da la vuelta y camina hasta su coche aparcado al otro lado del edificio.

La pregunta de Sabine resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. _"¿Dejaras que se marche?"_ La verdad es que ha contestado con lo primero que ha pasado por su cabeza. Pero es cierto, aunque le duela más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque la ame más de lo que jamás ha querido a nadie, sí, la ama, aunque sabe que las cosas jamás serán iguales para él y que los días y las noches no tendrán el mismo color, a pesar de todo ello, debe dejarla marchar de una vez. Porque haberla retenido junto a él tanto tiempo ha tenido como consecuencia la situación en la que ella se encuentra ahora. Detenida y acusada de la muerte de un hijo de perra a quien él mismo habría estrangulado con sus propias manos. Solo por todo lo que ella ha tenido que vivir junto a él, solo por ser tan desgraciado y no haber valorado a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado. Esa hermosa mujer que comenzará una nueva vida en cuanto ponga sus pies fuera de esta ciudad. Un comienzo que él le ha negado en más de una ocasión. Metiéndola en su juego, entrelazándola con su propia carroña, atrayéndola hacía ese pozo oscuro una y otra vez. Solo por ser el hombre más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra. Solo por pensar que de ese modo, era suya. Solo por albergar la esperanza de que dos personas como ellos podrían entenderse, comprenderse y perderse juntos. Pero el tiempo ha sido el mensajero y el mensaje está cada vez más claro: Kate a su lado solo será más desgraciada. Y prefiere verla feliz estando lejos de él, que ver como se corrompe y se mezcla con sus miedos, su arrogancia y su venganza.

Una vez que lleve a cabo dicha venganza, no podrá mirarla a la cara. Y ella no podrá verle del mismo modo. Él no será el mismo una vez le haya quitado la vida al hombre que arruinó la suya. Se hundirá, se encerrará en sí mismo y ella no lo soportará. Él no se soportará.

La conversación con Locke vuelve una y otra vez a su cabeza._ Descubrir lo que importa. Lo que realmente importa._A él solo hay algo que le importa. Solo una cosa. Y no es Cooper. Pero eso tampoco va a decirlo.

Maldita sea. Tira el cigarrillo con violencia a la acera por la que ahora camina. El puñetero viento no le deja prender la llama del encendedor. Necesita un trago o se volverá loco. Y justo cuando levanta la vista un bar aparece frente a él. No piensa pensar en nada en las próximas horas. En nada. Dejará su mente en blanco. La mente en blanco.


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Razones para seguir. **

_All of these lines across my face__  
><em>_Tell you the story of who I am__  
><em>_So many stories of where I've been__  
><em>_And how I got to where I am__  
><em>_But these stories don't mean anything__  
><em>_When you've got no one to tell them to__  
><em>_It's true...I was made for you_

_Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara__  
><em>_Cuentan la historia de quién soy__  
><em>_Las historias de donde vengo__  
><em>_y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí__  
><em>_Pero esas historias no significan nada,__  
><em>_Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas._

_Lo cierto es: Estoy hecha para ti._

El corazón le va a mil por hora. No puede pensar con claridad mientras recorre el camino hasta la sala de visitas. El alguacil que la acompaña parece no tener tanta prisa. Su ritmo es acompasado y mueve el manojo de llaves con parsimonia filosófica. Tiene que controlarse mucho para no robarle las llaves y abrir y cerrar las puertas ella misma. Esta más nerviosa de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando ese hombre se ha acercado hasta su celda y le ha comunicado que tiene una visita, ha visto su cara. Sawyer. James. Ha venido a verla. Después de cuatro interminables días está aquí con ella. Está a solo una puerta de distancia para poder verle y cuando la puerta se abre y escucha el gentío silencioso, mira hacía todos lados acompañada del alguacil pero no hay ni rastro de él. No tiene la menor idea de quién es ese hombre que se ha levantado de unas de las mesas de la enorme sala donde algunas reclusas charlan con amigos, familiares, hijos, maridos o amantes. Hoy es día de visita. Pero él no está.

Se acerca intranquila y nerviosa hacía el hombre de antes animada por los gestos del alguacil. Algunas personas la miran, pero allí todas son iguales. No hay demasiadas diferencias entre la mujer de pelo rubio que charla con un hombre canoso o la enjuta señora que pasa de los cincuenta y solloza mientras mira una fotografía. Todas llevan el mismo uniforme azul, todas tienen la misma expresión de tristeza, desolación y amargura en el rostro. Y todas esperan a que alguien las saque de allí. Algunas lo esperan desde hace años, otras décadas y algunas afortunadas solo llevan meses esperando que su situación cambie, se reduzca su condena o sus abogados, la mayoría de oficio, encuentren una grieta por la que llevar sus casos y puedan salir de allí. Porque muchas de aquellas mujeres, en la mayor parte de los casos, son culpables de los delitos de los que se las acusa. Homicidios, robos, apropiación indebida de caudales públicos o suplantaciones de identidad.

Todas son mujeres sin muchos recursos, personas de la calle, trabajadoras. Entre aquellos muros no se encuentra nadie que haya ocupado un cargo público o que haya cobrado un cheque por valor de más de diez mil dólares. Todas tienen familias que han dejado atrás, hijos a los que cuidar y que ahora estarán en manos de los servicios de protección de menores rutinarios o de los amantes o esposos ingratos a los que encubrieron y que tuvieron más suerte que ellas.

El tráfico de drogas es otro de los delitos más comunes y se respira un ambiente que puede volver loca a la persona más cuerda. Kate sabe que mientras más tiempo pase allí, menos posibilidades tendrá de encontrar una vida que hace tiempo perdió o que jamás ha tenido. Sabe, desde hace tiempo, que la cárcel no hace mejores personas, crea delincuentes, más que rehabilitarlos. Consigue que alguien acabe pudriéndose en la calle, siendo un marginado, y la sociedad, en la mayoría de los casos, acaba dándoles la espalda. Son pocos, en este caso, pocas, las que consiguen rencontrarse con la vida que dejaron fuera.

El hombre de elegante traje negro y mirada serena espera, con unos modales exquisitos propios de otro lugar que no es ese, ni esa ciudad, a que se siente. Después él hace lo mismo. Kate mira hacia los lados intentando que alguien le diga quién es ese hombre y qué hace allí. Pero él se presenta solo, de forma directa y con una expresión cercana que a Kate le coge por sorpresa. No era a él a quien esperaba, eso seguro, su corazón esperaba a otra persona a la que parece haberse tragado la tierra. Estaba en lo cierto. Sawyer se ha ido y no ha tenido el valor de despedirse de ella. Al menos no hasta el momento y, sinceramente, no espera que lo haga. Ahora ya no. Y siente como su mundo se desmorona. Porque, la palabra soledad ahora cobra más sentido que nunca. Respira hondo y espera a que aquel tipo diga algo.

-No tenemos el placer de conocernos señorita Austen, mi nombre es Tom Silverstone y soy su abogado.-Kate intenta digerir la primera información que sale de los labios de ese desconocido que saca un maletín de piel repleto de papeles. Coge una carpeta y la deja sobre la mesa mientras parece muy concentrado en su tarea. ¿Su abogado? Creía que ya tenía uno. Aunque hace días que no sabe de él.

-¿Dónde está el otro? ¿El señor Montana?-Pregunta inquieta cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Seguramente encargándose de algún caso.-Silverstone la mira y le da una mueca. Kate se remueve en su silla y frunce el ceño. No tiene la menor idea de quién es ese tipo. ¿Quién le habrá mandado?

-Yo no le he contratado.-Responde secamente, porque ha agotado su cuota de amabilidad hace tiempo.-Perdone, pero no entiendo nada.

-Ha sido el señor Ford.-Kate le mira solo un segundo y luego apoya su barbilla en una de sus manos y sonríe irónica. Sawyer le ha enviado. Sawyer está haciendo esto. Kate mira hacia otro lado intentado contener la emoción que supone saber ahora que él no la ha abandonado como otros lo hicieron antes que él. Traga saliva y disimula colocándose el cabello algo nerviosa. El abogado está acostumbrado a escenas como esta y le da una sonrisa amable.-Me pidió expresamente que me centrara en su caso y aquí estoy, dispuesto a sacarla de aquí y demostrar su inocencia.-Ella vuelve a sonreír sin perder la ironía de aquella frase, lo bonito que suena viniendo de alguien que no sabe lo que es no ser libre.

-¿James le ha contratado?-Pregunta ahora más tranquila y apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa.

-Eso es. Se puso en contacto conmigo a través de John Locke, un antiguo cliente mío.-Kate asiente hilando un poco las cosas. Locke sigue presente y ha pedido su ayuda de entre todas las personas. ¿Qué habrá obtenido a cambio de él?- He viajado desde Nueva York y me he puesto manos a la obra con todo el papeleo. Es importante que consigamos todos los datos y pruebas necesarias para llevar su caso a juicio. Según lo que he podido leer en los documentos que tengo en mi poder estoy convencido de que un jurado popular podrá ponerse a su favor…-Kate le mira fijamente intentando encontrar sentido a todo aquello. Pero ahora mismo nada lo tiene.- ¿Señorita Austen? Sé que está algo confusa pero necesito que esté aquí conmigo. Es importante que empecemos cuanto antes a organizarlo todo.

-¿James sigue en la ciudad?-Parece que no está muy interesada en empezar con el proceso, más bien le preocupa ese hombre que había dicho que no había nada entre ellos. El abogado la mira seriamente y ladea la cabeza como si estuviera cansado.

-Hasta esta misma mañana sí. De hecho va a conseguir a una persona para que testifique a su favor.

-¿A quién?-Pregunta volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Sawyer no conoce a mucha gente que la conozca a ella al mismo tiempo. Solo hay alguien: Sabine. ¿Qué pensará ella ahora que seguro sabe donde se encuentra? Otra persona a la que ha decepcionado. Otra buena persona a la que ha utilizado.

-Eso no lo sé aún. No me dijo su nombre, solo que era alguien que la conoce bastante bien.-Y esto parece alegrar a Silverstone, pero no a ella. Se pone tensa y se recuesta en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen. Parece que James Ford tenía razón, es terca como una mula.

-De eso ni hablar. No quiero meter a nadie en esto. Es mi problema, yo me lo he buscado solita y yo deberé salir de esto.

-Eso me parece muy valiente por su parte, pero la justicia no funciona así. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie.-Parece que ha hecho su trabajo bastante bien a tenor del énfasis de la última frase. Kate suspira y le mira fríamente, arrugando la frente y colocándose otra vez el cabello.

-¿Eso se lo dijo James? ¿Le dijo que tratara de convencerme de que lo mejor para mi es que un grupo de personas cuenten lo buena samaritana que soy y toda esa mierda?

-No, Kate. La llamaré Kate, si no le importa.

-No, no me importa.-Aunque por su tono de voz nadie lo diría.

-Sé que es duro, y aún lo será más. Pero si confía en mí, si me deja ayudarla, podré sacarla de aquí.

-No quiero pasar mi vida aquí. No quiero acabar como ellas.-Dice en un susurro mirando a sus compañeras de prisión.-Bueno, peor que ellas, porque yo no tengo a nadie que vaya a venir a verme.-Y duele la forma en que lo dice. Casi con la voz hecha añicos. Y es esa forma de decirlo lo que hace que Tom se dé cuenta de cuánto necesita que alguien que no sea su abogado esté allí. Ese alguien que él sabe muy bien. Porque es cierto, está sola, al menos biológicamente sola. No tiene madre, hermanos, familiares directos con los que Kate guarde una relación. Su padre, el padre que ella reconoce como tal, Sam Austen, no se encuentra en el país. Está en una de esas misiones que los militares hacen muy de vez en cuando a países en los que permanecen incomunicados y es muy posible que ni siquiera sepa de la situación por la que pasa su hija. Lo ha comprobado. Kate no tiene mucha gente a la que acudir, pero sí alguien que puede hacer ese proceso menos árduo.

-En ese caso tengo buenas noticias. El juez del Estado de Florida le ha autorizado para recibir visitas y hacer una llamada a la semana. Así que podrá ver a quién desee.-La verdad es que son buenas noticias. Le gustaría llamar a su padre. Hace mucho tiempo que no habla con él. Meses quizás. Y solo hay una persona a la que quiere ver, abrazar, necesita que la estreche contra él, necesita su protección, su consuelo, su olor, el calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesita que la reconforte, que mienta y le diga que todo saldrá bien, que será libre y que él estará a su lado para siempre. No será ambiciosa, se conformaría con que solo la abrazase.

-Creo que no lo ha entendido. No tengo a nadie. Así que puede ahorrarse ese papeleo.-Si, es lo mejor. O eso cree. Silverstone no entiende nada. No entiende porqué no quiere ver a Ford si es él quien le ha contratado para sacarla de allí.

-Tal vez el señor Ford…

-No. Olvídelo, no quiero que venga aquí.-Dice tajante y apoyando con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa. Silverstone observa que hay una emoción que intenta controlar, pero sus ojos vidriosos la delatan y la forma en que evita que sus ojos le miren.

-Creo que necesita que alguien la apoye. Alguien de confianza, que le dé palabras de aliento. Sería bueno que se sintiera arropada por alguna persona que la quiera.

-¿Y porque no ha venido con usted? ¿Dónde está si tanto cree que le importo?

-Acabo de recibir el permiso. Y ha sido él quien me lo ha solicitado. También me dijo que era algo cabezota, pero eso no es un problema dada las circunstancias. James vendrá cuando quiera que lo haga. Solo tiene que decírmelo.-Kate se limpia una lágrima furtiva que ha conseguido ser controlada. No le mira e intenta seguir aquella conversación sin romperse, aunque le esté costando horrores no hacerlo.

-No se…

-Kate…

-Usted no lo entiende...-Traga saliva y le mira-Yo…no quiero que me vea así…No quiero que me vea aquí. En este lugar, de esta manera.

-Creo que eso no le importará.-Silverstone intenta tomar su mano para darle el aliento que ahora le falta, pero Kate no está acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto de gente extraña. No está habituada a que alguien la arrope y le haga ver que aquella situación acabará algún día. Es a él a quien necesita, no a un tipo al que no ha visto en su vida. Respira hondo y carraspea. No quiere seguir hablando de Sawyer, así que lleva la conversación hacía el motivo porque él que aquel hombre está allí.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber sobre mi?-Pregunta intentando parecer más serena. Silverstone se da cuenta de que llegar a ella va ser una complicada carrera de obstáculos, así que estrecha la carpeta entre sus dedos y contesta a su pregunta como un buen profesional.

-Todo lo que pueda servirme para poder ayudarla. Sé que algunos aspectos de su vida no son agradables y que va a ser muy duro para usted, pero, y créame de verdad, que lo mejor será que me cuente todo lo que pueda y lo que sepa.-Kate asiente y decide decirle la primera verdad.

-Para empezar yo no maté a Wayne.

-No debe preocuparse por ello. Ya fue juzgada por ese caso y no se encontraron pruebas que la implicaran directamente con el asesinato de su padrastro. El problema es que el arma del crimen coincide con la utilizada contra Jason Allen.-Dice mostrándole un documento de las pruebas de balística. Ella no entiende una mierda de todo aquello, así que se resigna a asentir.

-Esa arma no era mía. Era de Jason, él la compró.-Le ve apuntando algo en unos papeles de cuartilla y luego la mira esperando a que continúe.

-¿Tiene algún documento donde se indique lo que dice?

-La compró en una armería de la Avenida Sullivan, en la cuarenta con la treinta y siete. Tenía licencia y dijo que era mejor tener un arma por si acaso.-El abogado sigue escribiendo y parece sonreír con entusiasmo ahora. Parece que le ha dicho algo positivo.

-Bien. Eso es algo bueno.

-Era yo quien la llevaba encima. Supongo que eso no es tan bueno.-Responde secamente.

-No realmente. Pero nadie tiene porque saberlo. A no ser que existiese una razón importante y no la implique para llevarla consigo.-Dice mirándola de forma significativa. Kate sabe a qué se refiere. Las denuncias que presentó contra Jason deben estar en su poder, habrá leído su contenido y seguro que Sawyer también. Hoy no quiere hablar de eso, pero le dice algo que da a entender lo que presupone.

-No me sentía segura.

En esos momentos suena la sirena que indica que el tiempo de visita ha terminado. Todas y cada una de las reclusas se van despidiendo de sus familias y las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer, los abrazos cortos, las miradas que dicen "espero volver a verte pronto" aunque pronto aquí no contabiliza al mismo ritmo que detrás del espacio de aquella prisión. El tiempo dentro de un centro penitenciario se detiene, no importa a la hora que sea. Todo pasa mucho más lento. Las horas se convierten en días, los días en meses y estos en una condena que muchas veces acaba con la poca cordura con la que aquellas mujeres comienzan su andadura penitenciaria. Kate no quiere convertirse en una de ellas. No piensa, ni por asomo, que aquello pueda convertirse en una realidad posible. Pero, mirando un poco a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que esa realidad ya ha comenzado para ella. Y es una realidad con la que no había contado.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que esa oportunidad que tanto había anhelado podría hacerse visible. Que lograría empezar de nuevo y que su vida podría acaso, en algún lejano momento, tocar, aunque fuera por unos segundos, la calma.  
>Se imaginaba paseando por la playa descalza, con las sandalias de verano compradas en una tienda de saldo en la mano, esquivando las olas, saboreando el aroma mezclado de sal y viento. Se había visto a sí misma con los pies hundidos en la arena, las ropas moviéndose al compás del ritmo que el fresco y aromático viento marcaba, sus cabellos alborotados por la brisa, y la calma, inundándola, llenando cada pedazo de su alma. Sonriendo, porque por fin había logrado lo que tanto le había costado. Pero era su momento. El momento de que es niña de Iowa miedosa, vulnerable y solitaria, pasara a convertirse en una mujer adulta libre, valiente y segura, que con mucho esfuerzo y mucho trabajo había dejado atrás todos sus miedos, todas sus desdichas, todo lo que una vez no le había dejado dormir.<br>Se imaginaba contemplando las puestas de sol cada tarde, tal vez incluso pudiera comprarse un perrito y este se convertiría en su compañero, su fiel amigo en sus largas caminatas de un lado a otro de la playa. Y por las noches contemplaría como las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento, el cambio del clima cuando el sol se marcha. Y sentada en el viejo porche de alguna casa con mucha historia, se bebería una cerveza mientras escuchaba a Patsy Claine en el tocadiscos.  
>Esa paz que tanto había querido para sí, esa serenidad que tanto había luchado por hacer suya, todo eso se había esfumado ante sus ojos. Y ahora estaba más lejos que nunca de poder lograrlo.<p>

Nunca había perdido la esperanza de conseguir hacer realidad ese sueño, pero ahora, ahora que ve todo lo que hay a su alrededor, puede decirse que el sueño se ha evaporado y la cruda realidad, su realidad, la hunde cada noche que pasa. Porque buscar la esperanza entre aquellas paredes es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, todos dicen haberla visto, pero nadie le ha mostrado el objeto en sí. Ha de reconocer, sin embargo, que este abogado le da más confianza que el anterior, parece que sabe lo que se hace y va directo al grano. En cierto modo se siente algo más aliviada ahora que ha conversado con él. El alguacil la llama y se levanta al mismo tiempo que Tom lo hace. Se estrechan la mano y Kate le da una mueca de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por venir.

-Volveré lo antes posible para tener nuestra primera entrevista. Tiene que tener fe, Kate. Si ambos confiamos el uno en el otro, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá según lo previsto. Pronto estará en la calle. Se lo prometo.

-No haga promesas que no sabe si va a poder cumplir, señor Silverstone.-Responde con una sonrisa triste. Ha escuchado muchas veces aquello de "Te lo prometo, confía en mi" y nunca ha salido bien en ningún caso.

-¿Quiere que le de algún recado a James?-Kate casi se había dado la vuelta para ir hacía la puerta donde el alguacil la espera, pero le mira ahora y con la voz entrecortada le dice lo que es mejor para él.

-Haya visto, lo que haya visto, dígale que estoy bien, que parezco descansada y que no he perdido la esperanza. ¿Comprende?

-Si eso es lo que quiere, se lo haré saber.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.-Pero no es cierto ni por asomo y Silverstone no es ningún estúpido.

-Kate…Creo que ninguno de los dos podremos impedir que venga aquí.

-Si viene supongo que nadie podrá obligarme a verle, ¿no?

-No.

-Entonces todo claro. Tengo que volver.

-Cuídese Kate. Me encargaré desde fuera de que así sea. Cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que solicitarlo y veré que puedo hacer.

-Solo sáqueme de aquí, es lo único que necesito.

Tom Silverstone asiente y Kate sale por la puerta que le lleva de nuevo a su pequeña jaula dentro de aquella enorme caja sin ventanas. Y cuando el alguacil que la conduce de regreso se ha marchado, se tiende de nuevo en su litera y se envuelve en sí misma para protegerse de todas aquellas cosas que no se ven pero que se sienten. Y llora. Por primera vez desde que ingresó en prisión, lo hace. Porque lo que más desea es volver a verle y sabe que Sawyer vendrá. Sabe de las molestias que se está tomando para ayudarla. Ha contratado a un abogado, un buen abogado para ella, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todos y cada uno de estos días. ¿Cuánto le estará costando aquello? Seguro que mucho más de lo que contiene el bolso que guardan en el maletero del coche. Es posible que Rachel Morgan aporte su parte, pero ¿habrá dejado aparcado sus propios asuntos para ocuparse íntegramente de los suyos? ¿Estará volcado en cuerpo y alma en esta mierda? Y se siente horrible por haber pensado así de él. Por haber imaginado que se había marchado y la había dejado sola a su suerte.

Se muere por verle, pero no quiere que la vea de ese modo. Vestida con aquel traje azul horrible, con la cara demacrada y el cabello recogido en un moño destartalado. No quiere que vea la tristeza que se ha contagiado de cada uno de los músculos de su rostro. No quiere enfrentarse al hecho de que le ama tanto, que si por alguna casualidad fuera condenada a cadena perpetua, viviría para verlo solo muy de vez en cuando, si es que él no desiste y la acompaña en aquel peregrinaje. Pero en ese caso, en el caso de que no salga libre, se las ingeniará para hacer que no vuelva nunca. Si es condenada a cadena perpetua, no piensa condenarlo a él también. Podrá seguir con su vida sin ella. Podrá empezar algo bueno, sin ella. Incluso conocer a alguna mujer que le ame y cuide de él. Aunque esa idea no le guste en absoluto. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer sino? Es un hombre hermoso, joven y fuerte y cualquier mujer mataría por estar junto a él.

No quiere seguir pensando en esas posibilidades. En la posibilidad de que otra viva su vida junto a Sawyer, junto a James Ford. Una vida que ella no quiere que comparta con otra, y es una jodida egoísta, pero no puede remediarlo. Lo quiere solo para ella y si ha de luchar con más fuerza y determinación para salir de allí, esa es una de las razones. Recobrar su libertad, hará que también le recupere a él. Y conseguirá, de un modo u otro, que se olvide de Cooper. Que olvide esa estúpida carta. Le atará, le drogará si es preciso y lo meterá en el coche. Puede que incluso pida ayuda a Sabine, ella conoce mejor los fármacos y las dosis a emplear según el sujeto. Tal vez necesite más de mediodía para estar lo más lejos posible de Tallahassee, y cuando despertara, aturdido y molesto, ya no podrían volver a atrás. Rompería esa carta en dos y la quemaría si es preciso. Y sabe que se enfadará como un loco y que gritará, la odiará durante mucho tiempo, puede que el rencor nunca se olvide, puede que la mire con otros ojos durante un tiempo, pero sabe que algún día se despertará por la mañana y volverá a ser su Pecas y él habrá dejado de ser Sawyer, ese estafador que tanto daño le ha hecho, ese hombre que corrompió al niño inocente y sano que una vez fue. Ese hijo de perra que le ha perseguido día sin día también durante toda su vida. Y puede que muchos años después los dos rememoren aquella época en la que sus vidas se chocaron por casualidad y el tiempo les enseñe a amar y no solo a anhelar. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que ese día llegue, mientras tanto hará todo lo que le sea posible para facilitar el trayecto a ese momento concreto.

Se seca las lágrimas, se siente cansada. En unas horas alguien le traerá su bandeja de la cena. Tiene apetito, algo que había perdido al llegar allí. Y la esperanza, ahora, no parece esconderse. Sigue apareciendo ante ella, tímida, reservada, temerosa de cruzar esa puerta. Pero ahora la distancia se ha acortado unos metros. Las botas pesan un poco menos hoy. Y puede que mañana logre un paso más. Sí, eso es, cogerá lo que tiene y empezará a ver el vaso medio lleno, puede que su oportunidad esté a la vuelta de la esquina y aunque las cosas pueden ir a peor, no piensa volver a perder ni un solo segundo en lamentaciones.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Lo que más importa.**

_You had a hold on me__  
><em>_Right from the start__  
><em>_A grip so tight__  
><em>_I couldn't tear it apart__  
><em>_My nerves all jumpin'__  
><em>_Actin' like a fool_

_Me enganchaste,__  
><em>_desde el mismo principio__  
><em>_Un dominio tan fuerte__  
><em>_que no podía dejarlo de lado.__  
><em>_Mis nervios saltando,__  
><em>_actuando como un tonto._

El abogado le ha citado por la tarde en un antro sucio de las afueras. Uno de esos barrios llenos de putas, vagabundos y restos de basura por todos lados. No entiende a qué viene tanto misterio, porqué no le ha citado en un lugar normal como hace todo el mundo. Deja el coche dos calles más arriba y decide ir a pie el resto del trayecto. Le vendrá muy bien para aclararse la mente y para olvidarse de lo que ha estado haciendo solo unas horas antes. Bebiendo. Solo.

Había entrado en ese local tiempo después de ver a Sabine, y tras tomarse un trago se dio cuenta de que prefería irse al hotel. Pero no lo hizo solo. Una botella de Jack Daniels había sido su compañera hasta hacía solo unas horas. Había entrado en la habitación que hasta hace cuatro días compartía con la pecosa. La habitación que él había buscado para ella. Bonita, confortable, sencilla, pero elegante. Con todas las comodidades que ella merecía. Una cama grande con sabanas limpias cada mañana, moqueta limpia en el suelo, sin quemaduras de cigarrillos u otros restos no identificables. Un baño amplio, higiénico, con una bañera redonda, donde podría darse interminables baños de espuma. Y él la observaría, de lejos, desde la distancia que ella le permitiera. Y la vería sonreír, al igual que esa Kate lo había hecho durante las horas que había estado borracho, bebiendo. Solo.  
>Era ella, sonriendo, graciosa, divertida e infantil, con el pelo rizado y castaño cayendo por sus hombros, los ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y cercanos, la sonrisa amplia. Parecía estar esperando algo. Algo que él no parecía haber hecho. Pero ¿qué era? La Kate de aquella habitación se había vuelto borrosa, ya casi no podía distinguirla en la pared y se había levantado, como un loco, con la botella en la mano medio vacía y había buscado en su bolsillo. Tal y como hacía siempre que se sentía perdido. Y la había encontrado. La carta seguía donde siempre, esperándole, y cuando la tuvo entre los dedos, cuando volvió a sentir el tacto rugoso del amarillento papel, ella despareció. Kate se había ido. Pero la carta seguía en la mano. Empezó a llamarla, gritando su nombre, como si de ese modo pudiese hacer que volviera. Pero la imagen se había ido.<br>Y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, como las de un niño pequeño al que le impiden ver a alguien a quien quiere. Como el niño que escribió aquella carta hace tanto tiempo. No recordaba cómo era ser ese niño. Y ella se lo había devuelto, le había devuelto al James Ford más infantil. Le había devuelto los recuerdos que tanto tiempo había guardado dentro de sí mismo. Recuerdos de un niño de pelo rubio y grandes ojos azules gritando de alegría al ser columpiado por una hermosa mujer. Ese mismo niño durmiendo plácidamente en una cama que luego sería su muerte. Su madre mucho tiempo atrás, leyéndolo un cuento o llevándole al colegio. ¿Dónde había estado todo eso durante esos años?

Aprieta la carta fuertemente en su mano. En la otra la botella de whisky sigue esperando que decida volver a darle otro trago. Esta lo suficientemente borracho como para tirarlo todo por la borda, ahora mismo podría coger el coche y dirigirse a la casa de Cooper y acabar con él. Hacer lo que ha hecho Locke durante meses: presentarse allí y conseguir que le echen. A pesar de la embriaguez, sabe que él no es Locke, no está en silla de ruedas y es bastante más listo. Los años y la mala experiencia vivida le han hecho ser astuto.  
>Pero entonces vuelve a mirar hacía la pared y sigue sin verla. Se ha ido. Kate se ha ido de aquella habitación. Sin embargo, recuerda que tiene una foto suya, aquella que guardó de su contrato de trabajo.<br>Se acerca hasta su chaqueta y saca su vieja cartera de piel. No hay nada de valor en ella excepto lo que ahora toma entre sus dedos. Es una pequeña foto de carnet. Es su Pecas. Es la primera vez que alguien le necesita, la primera vez que la suerte de alguien le importa más que la suya. Se sienta contra la pared y mira la foto. Y por primera vez es consciente de que la carta y la botella están al otro lado de la habitación y en sus manos solo está Kate.

Es posible que todo eso forme parte de un sueño producto del alcohol, piensa mientras sigue caminando. Se había despertado en el suelo hacía solo un par de horas, vestido únicamente con los vaqueros desgastados y la foto de carnet de Kate pegada al pecho. La sensación de calor y de ahogo en aquel lugar era insoportable. Sabía que el abogado le había recomendado dejar aquella habitación, pero solo quería estar a solas con los recuerdos que impregnaban aquel espacio. Recuerdos de ellos dos, cuando no hacía falta usar nombres de otras personas, recuerdos alrededor del anonimato que proporciona la noche y la oscuridad de los ojos que no pueden mirar. Pero sí sentir. Y eso es lo que más dolía al despertar. No solo la cabeza por la resaca, sino la piel. Un dolor físico del que nadie le había hablado nunca. El dolor que se siente cuando la persona a la que se ama está tan lejos.  
>Se había levantado y después de darse una ducha rápida había recibido la llamada de Tom, citándole para verse con urgencia.<p>

…Y ahí está él, caminando con la boca seca y las manos vacías. Con la sensación de que algo se le escapa de las manos y ahora sabe de qué se trata. Locke ya se lo había dicho. "Elegir lo que realmente importa" o algo así. No era un gilipollas, sabía perfectamente que era lo que importaba, lo que más le importa. Pero no será fácil convencerla. Kate es testaruda y siempre ha ido por su cuenta, al igual que él. Pero eso tendrá que cambiar. Si quieren que aquello funcione, tendrán que cambiar los dos.

Las calles están desiertas a excepción de alguna señora comerciando con su cuerpo y vagabundos tirados entre cartones. Tampoco es tan tarde, solo las diez de la noche. Pero en aquel lugar de la ciudad parece que la vida va a diferente ritmo. Una de esas mujeres, colocada al lado de una farola, le mira mientras pasa y camina junto a él. No la escucha, pero esa mujer acaba de ofrecerse en bandeja, prefiere no mirarla y no darse la vuelta. Ha estado con mujeres como ella alguna vez, en otro tiempo en el que su vida le importaba una mierda y el sexo solo era sexo. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces. La mujer insiste, hasta que se da la vuelta y la mira. Supone que habrá visto que no está para jueguecitos, y mucho menos sexuales. La mujer hace un gesto obsceno y le dedica un insulto sobre el tamaño de sus atributos y su incapacidad para usarlos adecuadamente. Sawyer sigue su camino y encuentra por fin el local con el letrero verde y luces de neón que más bien parece un club de alterne. Tampoco va a decir que es la primera vez que pisa uno.

El camarero le mira y ve como Tom le hace un gesto desde una de las mesas más apartadas. Se ha quitado la chaqueta y tiene la corbata desabrochada, hoy parece menos abogado que ayer. Le hace un gesto para que se siente y le indica al camarero que le ponga lo que pida. Sawyer prefiera pasar. Ha tenido suficiente bebida para un par de semanas. Se sienta adoptando la pose arrogante que tan bien le funciona, aunque hoy, esa pose, sea más difícil de interpretar.

-¿A qué viene el tugurio oscuro en el barrio de Marylin Manson?-Pregunta mientras coge un cacahuete rancio del cuenco que está frente a ellos. Tom le da una sonrisa, como si hubiera captado su broma y fuese el ser más divertido en todo el planeta. Algo le dice que aquel tipo tiene mucho que contar y que ese sitio no ha sido elegido al azar.

-Me pareció el mejor sitio para lo que tenemos que hablar.-Bingo. No van a hablar de Kate, al menos no de algo que hayan hablado antes o que pueda hablarse a la luz del día. Los dos saben que un antro como aquel guarda muchos secretos, también algún que otro fiambre. Sawyer ha estado en sitios como aquel para conversar sobre aquellas cosas que pocos pueden oír y solo unos pocos se atreven a hacer.

-Hemos hablado de Kate muchas veces y no en un sitio como este.-El abogado sabe que no es ningún paleto de pueblo. Sawyer es listo, muy listo. Posiblemente podría haber llegado a ser alguien de provecho si hubiese querido o si las circunstancias se lo hubiesen permitido. Tom sabe que Sawyer guarda algo, solo espera poder averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No es solo de ella de quién quiero hablar. Supongo que conoces la historia de Locke. No sé hasta qué punto sois amigos.-Sawyer pela un cacahuete, se lo mete en la boca y se sacude las manos para quitarse las peladuras. Luego le mira, solo de refilón y le pide al camarero una cerveza. Parece que va a necesitar algo más que esos cacahuetes para quitarse a Silverstone de encima.

-No somos amigos, los dos estamos igual de chiflados.-Responde tajante y sonriendo mientras el camarero deja la cerveza y otro cuenco, esta vez de otro tipo de fruto seco.

-¿Tu locura también viene de Cooper?-Sabía que los abogados, los buenos, los que cuestan tanta pasta, son directos, van al grano y no se andan con rodeos. Pero este se lleva la palma. Ha sido mencionar ese nombre y todo su cuerpo se ha tensado. Tom lo ha notado y él sabe que se ha dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no será tan difícil engañarle. Es solo un tipo que cobrará lo que le corresponda una vez hecho su trabajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con el caso de Kate?-Pregunta malhumorado. A este tipo solo debería importarle sacar a Kate de entre rejas, el resto no le concierne. Si tiene algo que hablar sobre Cooper que lo haga con John, su antiguo cliente.

-No soy ningún estúpido. Llevo mucho tiempo ejerciendo la abogacía. Soy más joven que Locke, pero te llevo una década a ti. Se lo que trama John, es por eso por lo que decidió despedirme…

-¡¿Despedirte!-Esto no lo esperaba. Don Limpio le había contado otra versión de la historia. Una versión muy distinta. Y se pregunta en qué más le habrá engañado.-Él me dijo que te habían amenazado de muerte, que su caso se puso chungo y que decidió que era mejor que te largases.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde.-Sawyer cierra los ojos, para evitar pegarle un puño a ese abogado a falta del calvo a quien darle su merecido. ¿Estará acaso en Australia como le había dicho? Hijo de puta.- Cuando me implico en un asunto lo hago hasta el final. Cooper se merece la peor de las condenas, el problema es que según las leyes sus delitos han prescrito en la mayoría de los casos, pero no en el caso de John.-A Sawyer no le gusta en absoluto la dirección en la que va la conversación. ¿Sabrá acaso lo que hizo Cooper con sus padres? Es imposible, ni siquiera el calvo lo sabe. A no ser que Kate le contara algo, lo cual es imposible también. Dijo que eran un matrimonio y que ella había perdido a su bebé, que Cooper la había despedido de malas maneras. No ha sido Kate, puede que no sepa una mierda. Puede que solo esté intentando que él se lo cuente.

-¿Y qué pasa con sus amigos influyentes? Ese tipejo tiene topos por todos lados, no creo que eso no sea cierto.-El abogado toma un sorbo de su cerveza y continúa la conversación como si tal cosa.

-Resulta que su amigo, el juez Widmore acaba de jubilarse, el nuevo es más joven y estoy seguro de que no se dejará sobornar, al menos de momento.-"Vía libre", es como suele llamarse a eso. Tom parece estar trabajando en el caso de Locke a espaldas de este. Pero, ¿qué querrá de él? ¿Para qué le cuenta todo esto?

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?-Pregunta derramando parte del cuenco de aperitivos sobre la mesa. Tom le mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Dímelo tú.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y entorna los ojos.-Estoy casi seguro de que tu relación con John tiene que ver con sus deseos de matar a Cooper.-Esto último lo dice casi en un susurro. Algo que solo ellos dos pueden escuchar. Sawyer le mira y se retira, ajustando su espalda a la silla.

-No te he contratado para que metas tus narices donde no te importa.-Responde desafiante.

Tom asiente y apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto. Y lo que dice no sabe como tomárselo. No sabe cómo reaccionar. Pero, no es algo nuevo. Lo que dice son solo palabras que llevan mucho tiempo nadando en su cabeza. Palabras que lleva demasiado tiempo ignorando, los dos lo han hecho. Han ido guardando ese tipo de cosas para un "quizás". Pero ese "quizás", es ahora. Sawyer lo sabe, y Kate parece haberlo verbalizado cuando escucha lo que Silverstone dice a través de ella.

-Tienes razón, Kate es mi cliente y haré lo que esté en mi mano para sacarla de donde está. Pero…creo que te necesita.-Sawyer le mira y no es una mirada desafiante lo que Tom ve. Es la mirada de alguien que también la necesita. Es la misma mirada que ha visto en su cliente esta mañana. El mismo dolor, la misma inseguridad, el mismo temor. Sawyer traga saliva e intenta disimular buscando un pitillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero Tom sigue hablando, y se le quitan las ganas de fumar cuando escucha lo siguiente que tiene que decir.-Tú la conoces mejor que yo. Creo que eres lo más cercano que tiene, puede que lo único que le quede seas tú y no quiero que cometa una locura cuando sepa que te han condenado por el asesinato de Anthony Cooper.-No quiere, ni piensa hacer hueco a ese tipo de locuras. No quiere ni pensar en que ella deje un espacio de su cerebro a que esas locuras dominen la entereza y la valentía que la caracterizan.

-Kate es fuerte. Y nadie ha dicho que vaya a matar a nadie.

-Cualquier persona en una situación como la suya, por muy fuerte y valiente que parezca, acaba derrumbándose. Creo que los dos sabemos que Kate no sirve para estar encerrada. Yo mismo lo he comprobado esta mañana.-Y parece que el tiempo que lleva leyendo aquellas cosas que Kate ha vivido, las conversaciones con él y su visita esta mañana han servido para saber, aunque sea un poco, como es ella. Y es cierto, Kate no tiene a mucha gente alrededor. Pero tenerle a él como única salida, no es muy halagüeño. Cabe decir que tal vez sería mejor que estuviera sola a tenerle a él como única compañía. ¿Qué puede hacer él por ella?

-¿Está bien?-Pregunta con la voz rota. Sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, solo espera que Silverstone adorne un poco la respuesta.

-Eso dice. He conseguido una orden según la cual podrá recibir visitas cada semana. No puedo obligarla a que vea a alguien en concreto, pero podemos hacer que yo no sé nada y así podrás verla.-Así que no le comunicará a Kate que va a visitarla. Eso le da razones para entender que es más que necesario que vaya a verla.

-¿Le ha dicho que no quiere verme?

-Quería que creyera que no lo deseaba.-Dice Tom con una sonrisa entrecortada. Sawyer asiente. Aunque este tipo no le hubiera permitido verla, lo hubiera hecho. Solo estaba esperando ese maldito papel.

-¿Cuándo podré hacerlo? ¿Verla?

-Mañana. Las visitas son cortas, apenas unos cinco minutos. Quiero que la convenzas de que todo saldrá bien, aunque no te creas tus palabras. Dale palabras de aliento. Tiene que ser fuerte y creo que tú puedes hacer que tenga esperanzas. Me di cuenta por la forma en que hablaba de ti que eres alguien importante para ella. Demuéstraselo.

-Haré lo que pueda. No se me da muy bien lo de ser encantador y amable, esa es la verdad.-Responde echándose hacia atrás el cabello.

-Pues deberás hacerlo por ella. Con respecto a John, su caso no está cerrado para mí. Pero si intentáis algo fuera de la ley, os cogerán, mejor dicho, te cogerán a ti y después no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?-Claro que lo sabe. No hace falta que todo el puto mundo se lo recuerde. Sabe lo que pasará si mata a Cooper y logran detenerle. Irá directo a la cárcel y ni el mejor abogado del mundo podrá hacer nada por él. También podría escapar. Podría intentarlo, pero es más una utopía propia de las películas que dan por la tele, que una realidad palpable. Si mata a Cooper solo habrá un final para él. Ese que Kate no va a tener. Se encargará de que ella tenga su final feliz, por llamarlo de algún modo. Aunque ninguno de ellos crea en los finales felices.

-¿Sabe lo que se siente cuando lo único que ha movido tu existencia es encontrar a la persona que arruinó tu vida y darle lo que se merece?-Pregunta con ese tono de voz lúgubre y seco.

-Eso no está en tu mano decidirlo. Deja que la ley haga su trabajo. La vida en…

-¡No me hable de la cárcel, sé muy bien lo que es!-Tom le mira sorprendido. Sawyer mira hacía la barra donde un par de mujeres toman su cuarta o quinta copa. Estas le sonríen y él vuelve a mirar a Tom.

-¿Cooper también te estafó? Porque podría llevar tu caso junto al de John y….

-Mi caso ha prescrito. Ocurrió hace casi treinta años. No hay nada que la ley pueda hacer al respecto. Olvídese de mí y céntrese en Kate. No haré nada que la ponga en peligro. ¿Estamos?-Tom asiente y decide dejarlo estar. Parece imposible llegar a este hombre. Ya lo intentará en otra ocasión.

-Bien. Ahora nos toca Kate. El procedimiento a seguir como visitante…

Sawyer escucha con atención las indicaciones que le da para poder visitar mañana a Kate. Tiene que rellenar algunos documentos, pero la verdad es que eso es lo de menos. No puede creer que después de aquella noche en la que vio como la llevaban esposada, vaya a volver a verla. Y no sabe cómo va a reaccionar ella cuando lo haga. ¿Realmente no querrá verle? ¿O no querrá meterle en todo eso? Debería saber que ya está bien metido en todo el asunto.  
>El abogado le invita a una cerveza. Consigue no vomitarla y es todo un reto bien conseguido dada su situación. Después de ultimar todos los detalles de la visita de Sawyer a la prisión y de que este le cuente todo lo relacionado con Sabine, se despiden.<p>

Es más de medianoche y se monta en el coche tratando de averiguar dónde coño va a pasar la noche ahora que ha abandonado la habitación del modesto hotel. No quiere regresar a esos moteles de carretera donde las cucarachas tienen sus nidos, pero tampoco quiere llamar mucho la atención. Podría volver al del principio, aquel donde comenzó todo entre ellos. Pero los recuerdos le amargan más que la cerveza que acaba de tomarse. Enciende el parabrisas, ha comenzado a lloviznar con fuerza. A unos metros ve la señal de un motel donde puede leer "habitaciones libres", no se lo piensa y gira el volante. Qué más da uno que otro, en ninguno va a estar ella.

El recepcionista resulta ser un tipo entrado en carnes que ve algo de porno por la tele. El tipo ni siquiera se molesta en quitar el volumen. Paga la habitación solo por esa noche, puede que mañana busque otro sitio que no huela a mantequilla rancia. Coge su bolso, donde está el dinero que le queda y algo de ropa. No es que tenga mucho. Al menos tiene otras dos cuentas que le vendrán muy bien cuando tenga que pagar al abogado. Es necesario que busque otras fuentes de dinero, porque si el proceso se alarga, tendrá que prostituirse para pagar a Silverstone.  
>Ahora mismo no puede pensar con claridad cuando está a solo unas horas de verla. Y la incertidumbre por saber qué cara pondrá al verle allí le hace dar vueltas en la cama. Coño, tiene que estar fresco y bien descansado para ella. Para que no note lo mucho que la echa en falta, lo mucho que la necesita y lo difícil que le es llevar esa vida sin ella. Al menos su cuerpo debería darle una tregua y vencer a los dictados de Morfeo. Se quita la colcha, se muere de calor otra vez. Enciende un cigarrillo tras otro, hasta que casi no le quedan en la cajetilla.<p>

Son las cuatro de la madrugada cuando consigue tirarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos. No sin antes ver su cara como hace cada noche antes de dormir. Ella está allí con él, da igual a donde vaya, lo lejos que esté o la distancia que los separe. Kate siempre está con él, al igual que esa carta lo ha estado mucho tiempo antes. Y vuelve a pensar en lo que importa, lo qué realmente importa. Cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente mientras el sueño le vence.

"Tú eres lo único que importa"


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Sensaciones.**

_I,__  
><em>_I will be king__  
><em>_And you,__  
><em>_you will be queen__  
><em>_Though nothing__  
><em>_will drive them away__  
><em>_We can beat them,__  
><em>_just for one day__  
><em>_We can be Heroes,__  
><em>_just for one day_

_Yo,__  
><em>_yo seré el rey__  
><em>_y tú,__  
><em>_tú serás la reina__  
><em>_Aunque nada__  
><em>_les ahuyentará__  
><em>_Podemos golpearles__  
><em>_sólo por un día__  
><em>_Podemos ser héroes__  
><em>_sólo por un día._

Lleva en la puerta de esa prisión desde hace más de media hora, pero hasta las nueve en punto ya le han advertido que las visitas no son admitidas. Ese puto guardia va a acabar con su paciencia y con la eufória con la que se ha levantado esa mañana. El hombre le mira de vez en cuando para comprobar que no se ha movido de su sitio y él intenta disimular con un saludo con la mano lo poco que le gusta aquello. Él no está hecho para esperar. La espera le mata, le aturde, se cuela por sus venas y le hace agresivo.  
>Pero la espera ha de merecer la pena, pronto podrá verla de nuevo y todos sus sentidos están alerta ante lo que esto supone. Verla entre rejas, como nunca quiso tener que contemplarla.<br>No sabe con exactitud cómo ha de encontrarse, pero sabe como es la cárcel, las cosas que uno tiene que ver, la peste que se huele en el ambiente. Las tragedias de los demás, la tuya propia que no parece tener fin y el peso de las horas, los días y las semanas que se acumulan en la espalda como si de grandes sacos de graba se tratara. Kate está pasando por eso, ahora, allí. Sola. Él lo hizo, hace algún tiempo, pero al menos se lo merecía. Ella no lo merece. Es demasiado pequeña para cargar con tanto peso, pero es fuerte. Si no lo fuera, no habría llegado hasta aquí.  
>Con todo lo que ha averiguado en esos días, esas denuncias, las persecuciones, el maltrato, el abuso, todo eso que ella rehusó contarle, pero que él imaginaba, al igual que tantas otras cosas que no se han dicho, pero que están ahí, tras la piel, como los recuerdos de sus respectivas vidas. Las infancias truncadas, robadas, ensuciadas y tiradas a la basura, convirtiéndolos a ellos en parte de esos escombros. Sin nadie que pudiera oír sus gritos, sus aullidos, el dolor que flotaba en sus ojos y que nadie interpretó.<p>

Odia a ese Wayne tanto como a su propio padre. Ese que le dio la vida y que le quitó a su madre y de paso se fue por el mismo camino. Pensaba que nadie más podría haber sufrido tanto siendo tan joven, pero ahora sabe que ella puede haber sido peor tratada que él, porque al menos él estaba solo, él era su propio verdugo día y noche, pero ella, Kate, ha tenido que aguantar a mucha gentuza detrás de ella. Y al pensar en todo eso, no puede comprender como tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando, para seguir adelante. Como es capaz de no rendirse jamás, aunque las cosas pinten más que feas, aunque el futuro sea cada vez más oscuro y a pesar de los muros que tira, se levanten otros mucho más gruesos. A pesar de todo esto, ella sigue en pie, luchando, buscando una oportunidad que en parte él le ha negado. Y esta es la única cosa de la que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida: haberla convencido una y otra vez para que siguiera su juego. Un juego que ha terminado, un juego que ella ha perdido y él no ha ganado ni por asomo.

No está solo en la puerta. Hay unas veinte personas allí. Mujeres mayores, hombres que fuman sin parar y que miran cada dos minutos el reloj. Por suerte él no usa reloj, sino estaría haciendo lo mismo. Algunos hablan entre ellos, se saludan como seguro vienen haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Él no piensa saludar a nadie, ni va habituarse a ese tipo de rutinas. Kate va a salir y él dejará de venir a verla a este puto sitio. Le dará la fuerza y la energía que tiene, y aunque no la tenga le hará ver que cree en sus posibilidades, que todo saldrá bien y que pronto podrá caminar por la arena de Miami Beach. Lo hará. Tendrá esa oportunidad.

La gente ha empezado a moverse, como una tribu urbana se apelotonan frente a la valla. Siente como le empujan y mira hacia atrás para descubrir a una señora de pelo canoso que le increpa para que se mueva. Sawyer le da una mueca e intenta buscar un hueco, pero parece que toda aquella gente está acostumbrada a esa monotonía. Saben el momento exacto en el que el guardia abre la verja y todos pueden pasar. Es como una mala película. Todo parece repetirse una y otra vez.

Sawyer consigue colarse entre dos mujeres y le da la identificación al guardia. Este le da el visto bueno. Todavía le quedan por pasar varios controles antes de poder verla. Controles en los que tendrá que dejar todas sus pertenencias. Los cigarrillos, la cartera y el encendedor, es todo lo que lleva encima. Pero no, no lo es todo. La carta. Mira como el guardia, esta vez una mujer, lo mete todo en una bolsa de papel y luego le mira mientras coge un rotulador negro.

-James Ford.-Le dice señalando la tarjeta que lleva colgando de la solapa de su chaqueta.

-Solo quería oírtelo decir, guapito.

Sawyer frunce el ceño y la mujer le acompaña hasta una puerta. Sabe lo que viene a continuación. Nnunca ha estado de visitante, pero si ha estado en el lugar en el que Kate está ahora, suponiendo que alguien le haya comunicado ya que tiene visita.

La sala es grande, mucho más que aquella en la que él mismo esperaba una visita que no era precisamente agradable. Cassidy. No le había hablado a Kate de ella. Algún día tal vez lo haga. Tampoco le había contado el motivo de la visita de la mujer que lo denunció a las autoridades por estafa. Se había marchado con su dinero, y ahora podría hacer lo mismo. Podría coger el bolso, el dinero de Rachel Morgan, incluso el de Cooper y largarse. Lejos, vivir en un lugar donde nadie pudiese reconocerlo. Gastarse la pasta en lo que quisiera, olvidarse de Tallahassee, Cooper y todos esos meses. Olvidarse del atropello que a punto estuvo de acabar con su vida, olvidarse de ella. Pero no puede. Es demasiado tarde. Kate no es cualquiera, no es Cassidy, no es ninguna otra que haya conocido antes. Es su pecosa. Suya, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, aunque no se lo cuente a nadie. Pero él lo sabe y es importante que ella también lo sepa ahora. Si no sintiera nada por ella, no estaría aquí. Habría podido seguir adelante, que se pudriera en la cárcel, no era su problema, podría. En otro tiempo quizás lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora, James Ford, porque ese es su nombre, el nombre que le cuesta cada vez menos pronunciar y cuando lo hace no siente esa cosa horrible, James Ford que se asoma cada vez más por los rincones de él mismo, no puede dejarla. Porque todo lo malo y lo bueno que le ocurra, también le ocurre a él. Y puede parecer un patético gilipollas sintiéndose de ese modo, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Está todo vendido.

_Podemos ser héroes__  
><em>_sólo por un día._

Se sienta en una mesa a esperar, igual que lo hacen todos aquellos que habían estado en la puerta junto a él. Uno a uno los familiares reciben a sus hijas, hermanas, esposas, madres, esas mujeres que comparten su día a día con Kate. Las ve entrar y dirigirse a saludar a su familiar concreto. Los nervios se lo comen por dentro. Las manos sudan, le tiemblan las piernas, y da gracias a que está sentado en ese momento. La respiración se agita en su pecho y mira nervioso hacía la puerta. Solo quiere verla. "Vamos Kate, aparece de una vez".

…Y aparece. Y respira hondo cuando la ve. Es todo lo que puede hacer. Ni siquiera es consciente de cómo se levanta, ni mucho menos como cierra brevemente los ojos para cerciorarse de que realmente es ella y no la ha confundido con otra, o no es un espejismo como el de aquella habitación la tarde anterior. No le esperaba, por su expresión, no tenía la menor idea de que era él. Ve como le quitan las esposas frente a él y Kate evita su mirada. Parece que no estaba preparada para esto, pero si para una posibilidad cercana de que volvieran a verse. Ambos se sientan al mismo tiempo. Y entonces le mira. y lo que ve es lo mismo que vio aquella noche, la noche en la que la perdió, cinco días atrás. Dolor, tristeza y amor. Mucho amor.

* * *

><p>Las pesadillas han vuelto, otra vez. Hacía tiempo que una no hacía que se despertara en mitad de la noche empapada de sudor. Pero ahora, estando de nuevo sola y también por los últimos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en la última semana, no le extraña. Esta vez ha sido mucho más palpable. Casi puede recordar cada uno de los detalles de la historia que su cerebro ha creado mientras dormía y le duele la garganta y las manos. No sabe porqué.<p>

Mientras se lava la cara, pequeñas pinceladas de ese sueño la sacuden, como flashes. Está sola, en medio de algún lugar que no conoce, tal vez tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre deseó encontrar un poco de paz por si misma. No lleva equipaje, solo lo puesto. A lo lejos, una carretera estatal, la posibilidad de hacer autostop y que alguien le ayude a cruzar el Estado de Florida. Y camina. Comienza a andar con paso firme, segura de que logrará su objetivo, pero entonces alguien la agarra del brazo con fuerza, en la pesadilla ese hombre es Jason, tiene la camisa llena de sangre y esta está empezando a empapar el pantalón. A pesar de estar herido, no lo parece por su fuerza, la arrastra con él, la obliga a alejarse de la carretera, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Hay una casa a lo lejos, una casa solo iluminada por la luz del porche. La reconoce al instante. Y entonces vuelve a intentar escapar, pero Jason tiene más fuerza que nunca, casi parece inhumano. La puerta de la casa se está abriendo lentamente, y la sombra de unas botas y unas piernas asoman poco a poco. Un brazo largo con algo en la mano, un caminar vacilante, y el rostro de alguien que jamás olvidará por mucho que pasen los años. No puede estar pasando. Los dos están muertos, pero es todo tan real. El Jason de su pesadilla se gira y la mira y con una voz de ultratumba se dirige hacia ella: "Él te dará lo que mereces, puta".  
>Mira hacía la dirección de Wayne que bebe un trago de su botella y la tira a lo lejos contra la hierba. Sabe lo que vendrá a continuación. Sabe lo que la espera. Kate es arrastrada por su verdugo hacía otro verdugo mucho mayor, opone toda la resistencia posible, escucha la grava contra sus botas y el polvo que se levanta a su paso. Grava, polvo, un porche iluminado y la cara de Wayne inyectada en cólera y con esa mirada en sus ojos llena de lujuria y suciedad. Es la imagen que discurre por su cabeza. El recuerdo de una pesadilla, que ha vivido sin Jasón en medio. Porque esa cara de ese hombre que nunca fue su padre, esos ojos, esa postura…Ese porche representa la existencia que tuvo que vivir por mucho tiempo. Y es justo en ese momento cuando se ha despertado, alguien ha dado un golpe, un fuerte golpe que la ha traído de vuelta. Pero en esa celda está sola. Completamente sola.<p>

-¿Estas mejor?-Una voz al otro lado hace que se quede parada en seco. Hay una mujer en la celda de al lado. No sabe cómo es, pero se pasa todo el día llorando. La trajeron dos días después que a ella y parece más asustada que Kate. Ha intentado hablar con ella, pero no ha obtenido respuesta. Tal vez necesite tiempo para entender donde está y porqué. O tal vez solo está muerta de miedo. Había pensado en intentarlo más tarde, un poco de conversación, no le iría mal. Al parecer se ha ofrecido a hablar ella primero y no piensa perder la oportunidad de utilizar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Hola. Si…solo era una pesadilla. Me ocurre a veces.-Ahora entiende de dónde venía el golpe. Esa mujer ha debido escucharla.

-Has gritado, creo que llamabas a alguien. James. ¿Es tu marido?- Y entonces recuerda porque le duele la garganta y las manos. Ha llamada a Sawyer durante el sueño. La Kate de la pesadilla lo ha hecho, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Sawyer no aparecía por ningún lado. Al mirar la palma de sus manos ve que se ha clavado las uñas en ellas. La pesadilla ha sido peor que nunca y las secuelas no se borrarán tan fácilmente hoy. Pues claro. Le llamaba a él. ¿A quién si no? Llamaba a James.

-Un amigo a quien echo de menos.-Dice sin que pueda evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí antes de que nos lleven a ese otro sitio?-La voz de su compañera de al lado es temblorosa y juraría que debe estar agarrada a los barrotes con fuerza, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos vidriosos.

-No se…

-Van a matarme…si salgo de aquí, acabarán conmigo.-Y parece decirlo muy segura. Kate traga saliva. No es asunto suyo lo que haya hecho para estar allí. Pero tiene que ser algo grave para tener esos pensamientos.

-Estoy segura…-Comienza Kate, pero no la deja terminar las frases, está al borde de la histeria.

-No quiero morir, no he hecho nada malo.-Casi grita y su voz suena hueca en aquel pasillo sombrío.

-No debes perder la esperanza. Es todo lo que tenemos aquí.-La verdad es que le cuesta a ella misma seguir ese dictamen. Durante unos minutos no escucha nada, ni siquiera un sollozo. Luego la puerta metálica del final del pasillo se abre con un ruido sordo. Parece que alguien se acerca.

-Susan. Ese es mi nombre. Susan Richmond.

-Kate, Austen.

No es que espere demasiado, pero nadie le ha dicho que tenía visita. El guardia ha venido a por ella como la mañana anterior sin decirle nada, sin conversar con ella y mucho menos mirarla. Solo ha abierto su celda y le ha hecho un gesto para que la siguiera. Le ha apretado demasiado las esposas. ¿A dónde cree que va ir si se las pone más suaves? Camina relajada, las noticias de ayer y su conversación con su nuevo abogado le han dado algo de esperanzas, pero necesita mucho más que eso para creer que saldrá de allí pronto.. El guardia se para en seco frente a ella y la mira.

-Como sabrás se te ha concedido la posibilidad de recibir visitas semanales. Tu abogado nos ha hecho llegar una petición firmada por ti en la cual aseguras querer recibir la visita de una persona.-Kate no recuerda haber firmado nada.

-Yo…

-¿Te he dado permiso para que hables?-Kate niega con la cabeza algo avergonzada.- Nada de abrazos, ni besos, nada de tocamientos. Si te acercas demasiado se te denegará el permiso por un mes. Mantente tranquila y todo saldrá bien. ¿De acuerdo Austen?-Kate asiente, mientras el otro guardia que vigila la puerta de la sala de visitas la abre.

Y tiene suerte de que alguien, no sabe ahora quién, la sostenga por el codo, porque si no hubiera sido así, hubiera acabado en el suelo. Sawyer, ese al que no ve desde hace…una eternidad, porque el tiempo allí pasa más lento, Sawyer está allí y al igual que ella se ha quedado boquiabierto al verla, aunque él esté más preparado que ella. No puede mirarle, se había preparado para este momento, pero parece que no lo suficiente. Esquiva sus ojos. Sus ojos azules profundos, sus preciosos ojos que sabe están clavados en ella. Siente como las esposas son retiradas y logra encontrar la silla para sentarse.

Y entonces le mira, frente a ella y puede decir que está…está guapo, parece que ha descansado, pero luego ve una pequeña mancha oscura bajo sus ojos. Está intentando parecer descansado. Está más delgado, sabrá dios lo que ha estado comiendo esos días. Con su barba de tres días, con sus hermosas manos entrelazadas de forma nerviosa. Y sonríe, de esa manera suya. Y recuerda que no tienen mucho tiempo para hablar. Kate se retira el cabello hacía un lado y le devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Te ves bien Pecas.-Rompe el hielo de la única forma que sabe. Pero el coqueteo hoy no parece tan sincero. A Sawyer le falta algo de chispa y no le importa demasiado que sea así, al menos está allí, aunque no estuviera en su pesadilla para salvarla, está allí, ahora, de carne y hueso. James está aquí y eso es todo lo que puede importarle.

-Sí, no estoy tan mal, James.-Le mira a los ojos y él hace lo mismo con una media sonrisa coqueta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sawyer le da una mueca y se mira las manos.

-Me han dado un pase Vip para conocer este sitio y les he dicho que conocía a alguien que estaba aquí dentro. He hilado algunas cosas y….

-James…-No quiere Juegos, hoy no. No tendrá fuerzas para seguir el ritmo que él impone. Hoy solo necesita que la mire. Que esté allí, sin decir nada. Le ha echado tanto de menos.

-Quería verte.-Kate no puede evitar mirarlo cuando dice aquello. Su voz es suave y hay algo que no esperaba ver en él. Añoranza. La ha echado de menos también. Kate sonríe.

-Has tenido muchos días para hacerlo.-Sawyer frunce el ceño, tal y como ella sabía que haría.

-El puto papel no llegó hasta ayer…-Kate vuelve a sonreír y él entonces comprende que solo se está burlando un poco de él. Está bien, dejará que lo haga si eso permite ver su sonrisa sincera.

-Ya lo sé. Solo quería ver que no habías cambiado demasiado. ¿Qué tal las cosas fuera?

-Todo bajo control. No debes preocuparte por nada. Lo tengo todo pensado. Ese Silverstone es bueno y te sacará de aquí…

-Déjalo James.-Kate mira hacia otro lado, tal vez para tomar fuerza suficiente para volver a mirarle ahora más sería. Sawyer sabe porque hace todo esto. Es difícil verla rendida, pero en cierto modo sabe que no tiene muchas esperanzas de salir de allí.- Estoy lista para lo que tenga que pasar. Sé que no tengo posibilidades de salir de aquí, al menos no en veinte años. Me hago cargo.-Dureza, eso es lo que ve en sus ojos ahora. Una mirada fría que le dice que no se rendirá, que luchará, pero tiene los pies en el suelo. No como él. Al menos delante de ella tiene que mostrar que puede lograrlo, aunque él tenga tanto miedo como ella.

-¿De qué coño hablas, Pecas? No hiciste nada que ese tipo no se mereciera.-Baja el tono, le es difícil no alterarse cuando la ve de este modo, pero toma todo el control que puede y respira hondo.- Pero…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Ahora ella le mira sin entender cuál de todas las cosas que no se han dicho debería haberle dicho.- Ya sabes, que te estaba siguiendo.

-Ya te dije que volvería, solo estaba esperando el mejor momento de reaparecer. Yo lo sabía, y tú en el fondo, también.-Kate mira como mueve las manos nervioso, parece estar controlándose para no hacer algún movimiento. No entiende el qué. Sawyer la mira, maldita sea, necesita tocarla, aunque sea un poco. La mesa es demasiado ancha, imposible que pueda rozarse con su pierna. Así que mira como las manos de Kate reposan en la mesa y sin pensarlo mucho las coge entre las suyas. Y se siente aliviado al sentir el calor de sus dedos regordetes entre los suyos, solo un poco. Kate responde al gesto y se deja hacer. Es lo más cerca que van a estar en mucho tiempo y ese gesto lleno de ternura es otro de los grandes descubrimientos en el día de hoy. La ha echado mucho de menos. Lo que vio en sus ojos aquella noche mientras era arrestada era cierto. No eran imaginaciones suyas. Hay algo entre ellos y no hay vuelta atrás posible.

-Yo podría haberte protegido.-Dice sin mirarla a los ojos, porque sabe que ella puede protegerse a sí misma. Kate ladea la cabeza y retira las manos porque es demasiado.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Sawyer. Es mi problema.-Sawyer la mira sintiendo el rechazo y ve como parece molesta ahora. ¿Su problema? ¿Y qué piensa que hace él aquí entonces?

-Me quitaste el arma.-Responde con el mismo humor. Kate le mira desafiante.

-Que era mía.

-¿Por qué coño no me lo dijiste?

-Hay muchas cosas que no nos hemos dicho, pero no tenemos tiempo suficiente para contárnoslas ahora. Necesitaríamos meses, tal vez años. Y no tenemos tanto tiempo.-Parece que es ella la que no quiere ese tiempo. Sawyer no llega a entender a qué tiene tanto miedo. Sabe que no es a estar en la cárcel, al juicio, a la posible condena o al futuro. Hay otra cosa.

-No necesito saber nada más.-Responde intentando llegar a ella, pero Kate no parece por la labor de abrirse a él. Tal vez nunca ha sido sensata en su vida, tal vez le da miedo comprometerse con algo plenamente, a él también ¿o que se cree?

-Olvídalo James. Tienes que seguir adelante. Ni siquiera…-Y lo entiende. Parece una niña asustada, su barbilla tiembla y ve como evita cruzarse con sus ojos a toda costa. Sawyer busca sus ojos, pero no puede verlos.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. Mírame. Mírame Kate.-Agarra una de sus manos fuertemente, no con la delicadeza de antes, sino firmemente.-Todo va a salir bien. Antes de lo que crees estarás donde siempre has querido estar y yo no te he dejado hacerlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunta en un susurro ahogado.

-De un pequeño secreto, pero que ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Solo quería que te quedaras conmigo, todo el tiempo. No me importaba el dinero, la estafa, nada. Solo que tú quisieras quedarte. En parte estás aquí por mi culpa. Si yo no te hubiera retenido…

-Fui yo la que me quedé. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-Vuelve a bajar el rostro y Sawyer aprieta su mano.

-¿Por qué cojones no puedes mantenerme la mirada? ¿Kate?

-Yo…no te he pedido que vinieras. Y no vuelvas, por favor.-Intenta soltarse, pero ahora a Sawyer esto no le coge desprevenido, sabía que haría esto. Kate le mira confusa. No va a dejar que escape, no de él. Puede intentar escapar de cualquier cosa, pero no de Sawyer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque…porque no quiero que me veas así.-Dice mirando alrededor. Sawyer sigue el viaje de sus ojos por toda la sala y luego mira como se señala el uniforme del centro penitenciario.-En este sitio.-Nota la angustia que se hace presa de ella y la comparte.

-Pues tengo que informarte que vendré todas las semanas, lo quieras o no.-Dice divertido mientras le hace un guiño. Kate mueve la cabeza y sonríe. Ella tampoco quiere luchar más, puede que todo empiece de nuevo, que se equivoque, que elija el camino incorrecto, pero esta vez no le importa. No le importa la lucha, lo largo que sea el camino o el tiempo que tarde en salir de allí. Lo que sabe a ciencia cierta es que él siempre estará allí por ella. Y eso es más de lo que ha tenido nunca.

-¿No estarás ocupado en otros negocios?-Pregunta Kate y él sabe a qué negocios se refiere.

-Ahora mi negocio eres tú.

-No quiero que pierdas tu dinero por mi culpa, no podré devolverte lo que estás haciendo por mí, lo sabes, ¿no?

-No te preocupes te pasaré la factura. Llegaremos a algún tipo de acuerdo.-Responde de manera significativa. Kate vuelve a sonreír.

-Me imagino al tipo de acuerdos al que querrías llegar tú.

-Eso también. Así que no tienes compañera de habitación, ¿eh?-Kate vuelve a recordar donde está y eso vuelve a entristecerla, como si durante unos minutos hubieran estado en algún otro lugar, conversando tranquilamente, pero ahora es consciente de nuevo de donde está.

-Aún estoy en periodo de prueba. Creo que no será muy divertido cuando me lleven al módulo C.

-¿Qué es el modulo C?

-Aquí hay tres espacios. Según la gravedad del delito, así se constituye esto. En el A están aquellas que han sido condenadas por algún robo sin importancia, se puede decir que las mujeres menos peligrosas. En el B están aquellas que han jugado con la salud de otros, sobre todo temas de drogas y robo a mano armada. Y en el C…En el C están las asesinas, homicidas, mujeres que han matado a alguien. Personas por las que nadie apostaría su dinero. Gente sin opciones, sin futuro. Su única posibilidad aquí es hacerse más fuerte y no acabar convirtiéndose en victimas de sus propias compañeras.

-Tú no eres una de esas mujeres. Ni por asomo.-Responde Sawyer muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sí que lo soy. Maté a Jason…

-Porque si no lo hubieras hecho ahora tu estarías muerta.

-Eso no cambia nada…

-Austen, di adiós.-El guardia les hace señales para que terminen la conversación.

-Adiós y una mierda.-Dice Sawyer cuando el guardia no puede oírle ni verle. Se acerca hasta ella.- Nos vemos, Pecas.-Sawyer la agarra de la mano y se acerca hasta estar muy cerca de ella. El guardia ha dicho algo, pero ni siquiera le importa, y sabe que debería, no están en situación de jugarse nada por un simple roce, por una simple caricia que para ella allí dentro puede significar tanto. No la toca, pero no es necesario. ¿Quién demonios se ha creído aquel tipo para decirle si puede o no tocarla? Le agarra el rostro, apenas una caricia leve, Kate sonríe y cierra los ojos. Y sus labios la acarician suavemente. Antes de que pueda darse cuanta él se separa. Y le da una sonrisa mezcla entre dulce y sombría.

-Cuídate James.

Y nunca ha sentido ese nudo en la garganta antes, solo con ella. Es como si el estrecho lazo que los une estuviera siendo retorcido, como si alguien estuviera intentando cortarlo, y él, a lo lejos, se aferrara, en alguna orilla lejana, a dejarlo cortar. Kate está a un lado, él en el otro, y el resto de personas están en medio. Esas personas intentan romper el lazo, hay algunas grietas, algunos huecos, no van a negarlo, algunos más anchos que otros, más fáciles de reparar, las hebras de cuerda son más visibles en algunos rincones. Sabe quiénes son esas personas, quienes son los que cortan y cortan. Aquellos que están en la memoria de cada uno de ellos dos. Personas muertas, fantasmas, halos, gente que conocieron hace mucho tiempo, y cuyo rostro aparece hoy más sombrío que nunca. También hay algún que otro vivo. Seres inmundos que deberían poblar el mundo de los muertos. Algunos ya lo hacen, aún en vida. Pero al mirar hacia el frente, al ver cómo le ponen las esposas de nuevo, al ver como se aleja, como se la llevan, el espacio se amplifica y los sonidos vuelven. Sonidos de gente que se despide. Alarmas. Alguien hablando por un megáfono. La puerta de salida para las visitas abriéndose. Al ver todo aquello, hoy la distancia no parece tan grande y ambos se agarran a ese lazo fuertemente.

Al menos, hoy pueden jugar a ser héroes, en un mundo, el de ambos, donde los héroes de mercadillo sobran y donde ninguno tiene cabida a no ser que tengas un buen precio que pagar. Los héroes están sobrevalorados y en la vida que les ha tocado vivir, de nada sirve hacerse el héroe. Él no será un héroe para ella, ni ella una heroína para él. Aunque haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa. Solo tiene que ser ella y luchar como él lo hará, lo hará hasta el final. El papel de héroes no sirve cuando eres James Ford y Kate Austen. Pero al menos, hoy, pueden jugar a ser héroes.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Días largos, noches negras. **

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea__  
><em>_And down the highway of regret__  
><em>_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_La tormenta se desata en un mar embravecido__  
><em>_y por la autopista del pesar__  
><em>_soplan libres y salvajes vientos de cambio_

Tom Silverstone se ha pasado la última semana recabando información para la primera vista oral del juicio de Kate que tendrá lugar en un par de días. Ha sido una semana larga, en la que el abogado no ha parado de hacer llamadas, firmar documentos y entrevistarse con gente. Sawyer no conoce a la mayoría de esa gente. Algunos son compañeros de trabajo de Kate, la vecina del apartamento donde ella vivió, compañeros de trabajo de Jason, gente del hospital, incluso él también ha sido sometido a un interrogatorio. ¿Qué puede aportar él?

No ha tenido noticias de Locke en esa semana, en lo que respecta a él, las cosas parecen tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas. No ver a Kate hace que Cooper aparezca más nítido en sus pesadillas, no estar con ella hace que le sea más difícil imaginar dejar atrás lo que ha venido a hacer a Tallahassee. Sabe que ahora no es buen momento de meterse en líos, pero el verdadero Sawyer está por ahí, en alguna parte, seguramente comiendo en restaurantes caros, bebiendo buen vino, disfrutando de un exclusivo masaje en el spa de uno de los lujosos hoteles de la ciudad. Cazando, sonriendo, mirando por encima del hombro al mundo, mientras que aquellos que le dieron la vida están bajo tierra desde hace años. Él mismo ha estado muerto hasta hace poco.

Sabe que Kate nunca le perdonaría que llevara a cabo su venganza, pero él no sería quien es si no lo hiciera. Debería dejarlo ir, olvidarlo, seguir adelante y empezar una nueva vida, ella se lo dijo tiempo atrás: Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo. Pero, esa carta todavía está con él.

Tiene que deshacerse de ella, tiene que olvidar que alguna vez sostuvo aquel bolígrafo y su tinta impregnó aquel amarillento papel. Olvidar los años que se preguntaba por qué había ocurrido, el tiempo que tardó en dejar de hacerlo, las noches eternas, la soledad que vivió, el abandonado, no tener a nadie a quién contar sus miedos, sus fracasos, nadie que le diera una sonrisa de aliento, que le diera un abrazo para coger algo de impulso para seguir adelante. Olvidar los años perdidos, los excesos, los malos ratos, la mala gente de la que se ha rodeado, las buenas personas a las que ha engañado, las mujeres a las que ha utilizado. El niño que fue y que murió el mismo día que sus padres lo hicieron. Ese día nació otra persona, la persona que ha sido hasta ahora. El maniquí en el que se ha convertido. Sawyer. Ese es él. Ese ha sido.

Si Kate estuviera allí con él, tal vez, podría olvidar algunas de esas cosas y ser simplemente James, pero cuando ella no está, Cooper le llama, la carta le ahoga y los recuerdos le bloquean, hacen que todo lo demás se evapore, porque no puede olvidar lo que una vez fue y tanto desea arrancar de sí mismo. Olvidar es más complicado que amar. Y amar, lo que jamás pensó que merecería tener, le frena a seguir con aquello, porque pensar en Cooper es lo peor que puede hacer en estos momentos cuando más le necesita Kate. Tiene que averiguar dónde se ha metido el calvo y que es lo que planea exactamente. No se fía de él, hay algo que no le gusta y que no llega a entender. Tal vez Silverstone sepa dónde encontrarle, tendrá que preguntarle a él en cuanto vuelva de su reunión con Sabine.

Desde que Silverstone apareció por allí, han establecido un pequeño cuartel de reuniones en un pequeño apartamento que ha alquilado el abogado a las afueras de Tallahassee al darse cuenta de que el caso de Kate iba a requerir mucho más trabajo y tiempo. Sawyer pasa la mayor parte del día allí, no es que haga mucho, solo lee, escucha conversaciones telefónicas y repasa algunas cosas que no sabía de Kate. Por ejemplo, no sabía nada sobre su otro padre, Sam Austen. Ese hombre al que su madre abandonó para casarse con el padre biológico de Kate. Normalmente Sawyer se hace el poco interesado, pero sabe que Silverstone no es idiota y le ha pillado en varias ocasiones muy concentrado leyendo los documentos que suele dejar encima de la mesa "por descuido". Sawyer le ha dicho que quiere estar al tanto de cómo avanza el proceso, y Silverstone es muy consciente de que se refiere, sobre todo, a Kate. Le ha dado carta blanca para que utilice todas las estrategias y habilidades que tenga en su mano para sacarla cuanto antes de prisión. La paciencia, se ha demostrado una vez más, no es su fuerte y no hay día que pase que no pregunte cuando será el juicio. Hoy no se lo ha preguntado, casi es mediodía y espera que no tarde mucho en aparecer para que le informe de todas las novedades.

Tom se ha reunido con Kate en los últimos cuatro días para conocer de primera mano cada uno de los detalles de su infancia, su vida con su padrastro, su relación con su madre, Jason y los motivos por los cuales se había instalado en Tallahassee. Una conversación que ha sido de todo menos fácil.

Sawyer ha descubierto esa mañana, después de que Silverstone se haya marchado, una pequeña grabadora en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su cuarto. Pequeña, gris y fácil de manejar. No es que haya tenido una jamás en sus manos, pero no parece ser necesario ser ingeniero para utilizar uno de esos cacharros. El problema es qué no sabe qué va a encontrar en esa cinta. Se debate entre el temor de lo que tendrá que escuchar y la curiosidad de hacerlo.  
>Ha cogido la grabadora y la ha sacado del cajón. Es probable que la cinta esté vacía o que contenga alguna entrevista con algún posible testigo. Pero… ¿Y si la que habla es Kate? ¿Y si es su voz la que se esconde tras el botón de encendido? Supone que lo que tenga que escuchar no será agradable, al igual que no lo habrá sido para ella contarlo. Pero le puede más la curiosidad y pulsa el "Play" mucho antes de que pueda volver a guardarla en el cajón. Al instante escucha la voz de Silverstone, parece que la conversación está algo adelantada.<p>

_"Háblame de Wayne, ¿Recuerdas como era antes de convertirse en el verdugo que después fue, Kate?-_Sawyer se prepara para lo que viene a continuación. Podría haber cogido la conversación en otro punto. Maldita sea. Tiene que ser precisamente cuando va a hablar de ese hijo de perra que le dio la vida. No está preparado para escuchar esto.

-_Recuerdo…-_La voz suave y pausada de Kate hace que ponga atención y sube un poco el volumen. No recuerda haberla escuchado hablar con esa suavidad, ese casi imperceptible sonido saliendo de sus labios. Como si alguien estuviera presionando su cuello y le fuera casi imposible hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Ahogamiento, esa es la palabra. Kate siente como si se hundiera en el mar más profundo cuando habla de su pasado. Se sumerge en recuerdos, que al igual que le ocurre a él, son imposibles de dejar atrás, porque es lo que les ha hecho tal y como son. Y después de tantos años llevando determinadas etiquetas encima, es sumamente difícil que esas etiquetas caigan.-_Recuerdo que mi madre me obligaba a llamarle papá, pero yo ya tenía un papá, no quería que él fuera mi papá, porque entonces mi padre se enfadaría conmigo, Sam, podría molestarse si le llamaba papá. Yo no supe que era mi verdadero padre hasta que no tuve veintiún años_.-Esto parece dolerle profundamente porque durante unos segundos solo escucha su respiración entrecortada y como Silverstone la ayuda a continuar.- _Un día, mientras mi madre dormía la siesta y yo jugaba en el patio de atrás de nuestra casa en Iowa, yo…tendría nueva años, tal vez ocho, no lo recuerdo bien, él volvió tarde, Wayne, regresó y se fue directamente a buscarme, me llamó y yo acudí…Yo no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo sé que olía a esa cosa que mi madre a veces tiraba por el fregadero, luego descubrí que era alcohol, tenía a mi gatito "Sparky" en una mano, lleno de sangre, no se movía. Mi madre me dijo que me comprarían otro, pero él dijo que no teníamos dinero para eso. Mató a mi gato y no se disculpó, solo me miró con aquellos ojos brillantes y no vi arrepentimiento. Quería matarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Yo me fui corriendo de casa…y como hacía siempre que me sentía sola, cogí mi bicicleta y me marche a casa de mi padre…Pero como siempre no había nadie_.-Kate vuelve a detener nuevamente su relato. Él también recuerda haber llamado a alguna que otra puerta y en la mayoría de los casos las personas que estaban detrás de ellas, estaban demasiado ocupadas para ocuparse de él.- _Llamé a la puerta como tantas veces había hecho, esperando que estuviera allí, que hubiera regresado de donde fuera que se hubiera ido. Pero la puerta nunca se abrió….-_Se la imagina ahora con la barbilla temblorosa y las manos entrelazadas con nerviosismo, seguro que no estaría mirando a su abogado en esos momentos. Y solo desea haber estado en esa conversación, colocarse tras ella y abrazarla, recostarla sobre él, para que mantuviera todo ese dolor, toda esa angustia que ahora transmite, sobre él. Llevar esa carga por ella. Eso es exactamente lo que haría. Cogería todo ese dolor y lo mezclaría con el suyo propio, de ese modo pesaría menos y ella no tendría que soportarlo por más tiempo.-_Llamé a esa puerta durante muchos años, por motivos distintos, pero siempre Wayne estaba entre esos motivos…Lo hice hasta que recibí aquellas cartas donde me decía que él no era mi padre…Entonces comprendí que tal vez Wayne tenía derecho a hacer lo que hacía, porque era mi verdadero padre, él estaba allí, y Sam no_.-Sawyer ahora la agarraría por los hombros y haría que le mirara. Después le diría que nadie tiene derecho a hacerla daño, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Ella solo merece que la amen, tener a su alrededor buenas personas que la quieran, que la hagan reír, que la hagan feliz. Ella es buena, seguro que eso nadie se lo ha dicho nunca. "Eres buena Kate. No hay nada malo en ti." Dice para sí mismo, pero sabiendo bien que se lo haría saber a ella también. Algún día lo hará. Le dirá todo lo bueno que hay en ella, para que de ese modo olvide las cosas malas que le han hecho creer que posee.- _Llegué a asumir que tenía derecho a castigarme sin salir de mi cuarto durante días, a pegarme, a…bueno ya sabes, hubo un momento en mi vida en el que asumí que eso era lo que me merecía. Merecía sus desprecios, su odio, y mi madre también por haberlo consentido. Por haber dejado que él hiciera esas cosas conmigo._

_-¿Pensaste alguna vez que aquello acabaría?_

_-Me escapé de casa con dieciséis años. No fui muy lejos_.-Sawyer sonríe ahora de forma amarga. La pequeña y escurridiza pecosa, siempre corriendo, siempre huyendo, buscando algo que nunca logró encontrar. Nacida para correr, como la canción del Boss.-_Tenía un novio…era un idiota, le robamos la camioneta a sus padres una noche de invierno. Estuvimos malviviendo durante algunas semanas, hasta que nos quedamos sin dinero y él volvió a casa. Me quedé sola, pero no tenía miedo, porque él no estaba. Después, dio conmigo, como todas las otras veces, y las cosas se pusieron peor. Los gritos eran cada vez más continuos, las peleas, los moretones, las borracheras interminables, atrancar la puerta de mi cuarto era mi trabajo diario. Le planté cara, y eso hizo que se enfureciera aún más. Cada vez que intentaba huir, escapar, siempre lograba encontrarme y todo volvía a empezar. Mi madre siempre pensó que cambiaría, no podía dejarle, me decía que le amaba. Yo no comprendía cómo se puede amar a alguien que es capaz de hacerte tanto daño_.-Sawyer siente un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esta última frase. Ningún hombre que ha pasado por su vida parece haberla hecho feliz, ver todo lo que hay en ella que merece la pena, todo lo dulce, cariñoso e inocente que es capaz de mostrar. Nadie la ha amado como se merece, ni su padre, ni los hombres con los que ha compartido su vida, nadie. Tampoco su madre. Y él podría decirse que no es un ejemplo a seguir, no es el tipo de hombre que seguramente merezca, ella merece lo mejor y él sigue siendo carroña. Pero la ama, y es egoísta, pero la desea a su lado. Sabe que podría hacerla feliz si ella se deja, si él se entrega y si los pasos que dan hacía un lado u otro posibilitan un camino común.

_-¿Lo comprendiste alguna vez? ¿Comprendiste esa dependencia que tu madre sentía hacía él?_

_-No realmente. Cuando todo ocurrió, cuando Wayne fue encontrado muerto, ella me culpó, fue quien llamó a la policía para denunciarme.-_Menuda madre.- _Ni siquiera pensó en mi inocencia, creo que porque sabía que le odiaba y deseaba su muerta más que cualquier cosa. Durante muchos años soñé que desaparecía para siempre. Me imaginaba como sería mi vida si él no estuviera, como hubiera sido si él nunca hubiera estado. Luego descubrí que incluso muerto seguía estando muy presente. Ella nunca me creyó, mi madre nunca creyó en mí, le eligió a él y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarle. Nunca se lo perdoné._-Elecciones. Últimamente ha tenido que tomar muchas, más que en toda su vida. Si no perdonó a su madre, tampoco le perdonará a él si decide matar a Cooper. No lo hará y él no podrá vivir con su rencor y su indiferencia. No podrá seguir adelante si ella le rechaza. Si le dice adiós, si se marcha y se aleja para siempre de su lado.

_-¿Qué hay de James Ford_?-¿Por qué coño este tío tiene que preguntar por él? Aunque a decir verdad espera ansioso saber la respuesta de Kate.

_-No quiero meterlo en esto Tom._

_-Lo sé, ya hemos hablado de esta cuestión antes y sabes que si el jurado conoce la historia del atropello, de cómo te interesaste por él, ven que eres una buena persona, capaz de arrepentirse de sus actos…_

_-Mejor que no me preguntes si me arrepiento de lo que hice, tal vez no quieras saber la respuesta.-_Si. Kate no se arrepiente de que Jason esté muerto, de haberlo hecho. Tal vez era algo que había asumido que acabaría ocurriendo.

_-¿Es importante para ti? ¿James Ford es alguien de confianza?-_Sawyer espera, Kate mantiene el silencio más de lo que sus nervios necesitan.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? James es…_

_-Lo digo porque este proceso, el juicio, no será sencillo, necesitarás de alguien en quien apoyarte. _

_-Bueno, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero…-_Casi puede verla sonreír con timidez, él también lo hace ahora, casi como si la tuviera justo frente a él.-_Sí, confío en él. Es lo único que tengo. Pero no le metas en el juicio, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero déjale al margen de todo esto, por favor. _

_-Como abogado tuyo te recomendaría que te centraras en esto. Solo en esto. Es importante que estés al cien por cien. Concentrada, serena y segura. Sé que es difícil, pero puedes lograrlo. Haremos un pequeño descanso…."_

Ha escuchado las llaves en la puerta justo cuando decide que por hoy ha escuchado suficiente. Hace como que acaba de salir del baño, mientras ve como Silverstone se quita la chaqueta y mira el correo con rostro serio frente a la mesita de la sala de estar. James necesita unos segundos para reponerse de lo que acaba de escuchar. Demasiada información y escaso tiempo de reacción. Tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para analizar todo lo que acaba de oír, lo hará después cuando haya zanjado un par de cuestiones que no le dejan dormir tranquilo desde que ella no está.  
>El abogado le mira y le hace un gesto a modo de saludo, mientras enciende el ordenador y saca unas carpetas de su maletín.<p>

-¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Has encontrado algo que hacer en mi ausencia?-Parecen un matrimonio, y de los dos, él es el que se queda en casa a esperar a que el otro regrese. Situación que no le gusta lo más mínimo. Podría esperar en casa a Kate, pero a nadie más. No le hace demasiada gracia el humor de este tipo, y mucho menos cuando no está de humor para nada hoy. Así que va directamente al grano. Coloca las manos en la silla frente a la que está sentado ahora Tom, que no deja de analizar cosas, de aquí para allá, moviendo el ratón, buscando en las carpetas, apuntando algo en una pequeña libreta a cuadros. Como un acto reflejo y con poca delicadeza por su parte, le cierra la tapa del portátil para sorpresa del abogado, que se quita las gafas asombrado y le mira.

-¿Dónde está Locke?-Tom hace un gesto raro con la cara. Parece un ratón que ha perdido el rabo y no encuentra su camino. Sawyer arquea las cejas porque sabe que Silverstone tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta. El abogado deja las manos sobre el portátil y se limpia las gafas con tranquilidad.

-En Australia.

-No soy ningún estúpido, Silverstone. Sé que el calvo no está dando saltos con los canguritos. No me hagas desconfiar de ti también.-Sawyer es mucho más frio cuando se trata de él, así que Tom deja la actuación y decide contarle la verdad. Sabe que puede sacar lo peor del sureño si se pone demasiado gracioso. Solo Sawyer puede bromear y él decide cuando y donde.

-John solo quería apartarse un poco de todo este asunto. Y centrarse en sus propios problemas.-Dice seriamente. Parece sincero y Sawyer asiente. Aparta la silla y se sienta frente a él. Enciende un cigarrillo y da un par de caladas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Cooper tal vez? Creo que es un problema común que tenemos el calvo y yo. ¿Dónde está?

-Haciendo algunas averiguaciones. Solo eso.- Así que "Johnny boy" va por su cuenta. Otra de las cosas que no le gustan de él. Le implica en sus asuntos, le convence, le da la charla y luego hace el trabajo él solito. Mal asunto.

-¿Qué clase de averiguaciones?-No entiende quien le estará haciendo el trabajo sucio en esta ocasión, pero parece que ya no le necesita.

-Eso deberás preguntárselo a él. Yo no me meto en los temas de John, solo soy su abogado.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

-Lo cierto es que no se ha movido de su casa en las últimas semanas.-Sawyer frunce el ceño. En todo este tiempo el idiota del calvo ha estado en su casa. A solo cuatro horas de allí y él, como un estúpido, se había creído que se había largado a cazar canguros y koalas. -Podrás verle allí si quieres.

-No voy a moverme de aquí. Ella me necesita.-Dice algo avergonzado de mostrarse tanto ante Tom. Pero ya han hablado de esto antes, de Kate. El abogado no es idiota, sabe que solo alguien interesado de verdad en ella, solo alguien que se preocupe de verdad por otra persona, solo alguien enamorado hasta las trancas de otra persona, haría lo que él hace por Kate. No se lo ha preguntado directamente, pero Silverstone lo sabe. No son amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Kate y Sawyer, o James, como él lo conoce, son mucho más que eso. Son el uno del otro. Un equipo, inseparables, se necesitan como él necesita la abogacía para seguir vivo. Se alimentan el uno del otro. Se extrañan y se aman. Ha sido poco tiempo, pero en esas dos semanas ha descubierto muchas cosas de su cliente y del hombre que paga sus honorarios y que ahora le mira casi avergonzado, herido, como un animal solitario que ha descubierto lo que es vivir en manada y sabe, que a pesar de lo que diga, de lo que pueda dar a entender, no podrá jamás apartarse de esa manada. La manada es ahora su vida, y lo será hasta que de su último aliento.

-La verdad es que aquí me estorbas más que ayudarme-Dice con una sonrisa cómplice.- Y Kate está encerrada en prisión, con lo cual da igual el lugar donde estés tú. Si quieres ver a Locke, hazlo, ve a verle. Zanja el asunto que tengas con él y olvídate de ello de una vez.

-¿Eso es una orden?-Pregunta algo molesto apagando su cigarrillo.

-Sabes, James, aunque ese calvo, como tú le llamas, y tu no tengáis mucho en común, él hizo algo de lo que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida y tiene que ver con el hecho de no valorar lo suficiente lo que tenía.-Otra vez el discurso que ya ha escuchado antes y se lo dijo el calvo de los cojones, que como Kate hizo hace tiempo, le ha tocado los cojones y mucho con su cháchara.- De no elegir el camino correcto. No se cuales son las posibles vías que puedes tomar tú, pero, y tómatelo como un consejo directo del abogado de la mujer a la que amas, elige el sendero que más desees. No siempre el camino que uno elige es el fácil, pero lo importante es con quien decides hacer ese camino.-Lo sabe, conoce cada una de esas palabras y lo mejor de todo es que entiende su significado. No necesita que nadie más le diga qué es lo importante, qué debe hacer o qué sería lo correcto en este caso. Tiene la decisión en sus manos, en su cabeza y lo que es más importante, en su corazón, pero no podrá tomarla, hacerla realidad, si no hace algo antes. Algo que debe hacer para darle a Kate al hombre que ella merece. Un hombre que sea capaz de amarla por entera, que no sea huraño, que la arrogancia no salpique sus días y que pueda demostrarle sin tapujos, sin miedos, todo lo que ella significa para él. Y ahora mismo no es ese hombre. Pero lo será, estará preparado cuando salga y aprenderá con ella. Ambos lo harán, porque los dos tienen mucho que aprender, mucho que superar y lo harán juntos. Si ella quiere, podrán tener todo lo que deseen, podrán ser lo que ellos quieran, si dejan atrás toda la porquería que los ha rodeado desde que tienen uso de razón. Esa porquería que ha tenido que escuchar en esa cinta, la suya, la de su pecosa. Debe hacer que se olvide de esos días y esas noches donde no había luz posible. Él lo hará por ella. Desterrará esos monstruos de su cabeza, los ahogará con caricias, besos y con todo el cariño que pueda ofrecerle y que él se permita darle, lo harán juntos. Juntos y solos.

-Ella, Kate, ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí? ¿Te ha hablado de mí, no?-Preguntarle aquello le pone nervioso y se siente desnudo en esos momentos, porque hablar de ella le hace sentirse siempre expuesto, por mucho que intente controlarlo.

-Sí, lo ha hecho.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que eres quién mejor la conoce. Quién mejor sabe lo que pasa por su mente. Los dos sabemos que ella podría perfectamente seguir adelante sola, no estoy muy seguro de que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo. Creo, que a pesar de todo, tú la necesitas más a ella, que ella a ti.-Parece que le ha calado en lo más profundo. Sawyer hace una mueca para ocultar el pesar de saber que Tom está en lo cierto. No hay marcha atrás con respecto a ella.

-Se que saldrá de esta. Kate es fuerte. Es la persona más luchadora que he conocido en mi vida, se que estará bien, con o sin mí.-Dice esto con amargura, porque no quiere pensar que lo haga sin él.-Pero es cierto, ella me gana en eso. La necesito, por eso debes hacer bien tu trabajo. ¿Lo harás, verdad? ¿Conseguirás que salga pronto, no es así?-Y parece un niño pequeño pidiendo un deseo de Navidad, un deseo que sabe que es difícil que pueda cumplirse, pero sus ojos dicen que no perderá las esperanzas de que eso ocurra. Silverstone se coloca las gafas nuevamente y le mira con gran sensatez.

-La vista del caso es dentro de dos días, el jueves. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, te lo garantizo.-Sawyer asiente y por alguna extraña razón le cree. Confía en él. Es difícil que Sawyer confíe en alguien, pero desde que conoció a Kate hacerlo no le resulta algo tan complicado, y eso teniendo en cuenta que ella no es una mujer que confíe tampoco, pero es algo extraño. Es capaz de hacer que, cosas que nunca había hecho, había sentido, habilidades que no había puesto en práctica, resulten sencillas ahora.

-Voy a buscar al calvo.-Dice levantándose de la silla con maestría.-Mantenme informado de las novedades.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas y está de nuevo en Tampa, pero esta vez no está Kate y aquella casa parece estar menos descuidada. Cierra la puerta del coche y se coloca las gafas de sol. Le cuesta pocos segundos llegar hasta el porche. Alguien se ha encargado de cortar el césped y no hay hojas secas como la última vez. El periódico de hoy ha sido recogido y las ventanas delanteras están abiertas para dejar pasar la fresca brisa de la tarde. Escucha alguna melodía que viene desde el interior. Mira de nuevo el número para cerciorarse de que no se ha equivocado. No, no lo ha hecho, es la casa de John Locke. Decide dar la vuelta a la casa y para su sorpresa descubre a Don Limpio y su silla de ruedas en el porche trasero. Hay una mesita de té donde han sido colocadas dos tazas y una bandeja con algo que parece bizcocho. Se acerca un poco más y ve como Locke baja el periódico que está leyendo y le sonríe. Con esa expresión que tanto le inquieta.<p>

-Hola James.-Dice tan ricamente mientras dobla el periódico y lo deja sobre su regazo. Sawyer se acerca, no tan encantador por su expresión, pero John no pierde la sonrisa y le saluda con un gesto de la mano que él desprecia.

-Maldito mentiroso.-Dice colocándose frente a él. Si no fuera por la silla, le habría partido la cara. John le mira ahora más serio y decide llenar una de las tazas con un humeante líquido marrón.

-¿Un poco de café?

-Creo que necesito algo más fuerte.

-Pues no lo encontrarás aquí.-Responde sencillamente añadiendo un terrón de azúcar al suyo. Acto seguido coge su taza y da un pequeño sorbo que parece ser de su agrado, para luego volver a mirarle.- Aparte de café creo que podrás encontrar alguna cerveza en la nevera. Sírvete tu mismo.-Dice indicando la puerta del porche que conduce a la cocina. Sawyer hace un gesto con el brazo y se burla de sí mismo por su suerte al haberse cruzado con este chiflado.

-Que buen recibimiento. No me extraña que no tengas visitas.-Pero no se mueve. La cerveza puede esperar. Al menos podrá hacerlo hasta que termine su conversación con Locke.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunta cómo si no lo supiera, cómo si no le hubiera engañado. Esto hace que Sawyer se encienda aún más si cabe.

-Quería que me enseñaras las fotos de tu viaje, ese que no has hecho a la tierra de Cocodrilo Dundee.-Se apoya en la barandilla del porche, esperando que capte su mensaje y entienda de una maldita vez porque está allí. John mira a lo lejos, como si realmente hubiera deseado estar en Australia y no allí. Sawyer se da cuenta de que ha cambiado su expresión, parece algo más triste ahora. Tal vez si que había viaje, pero las cosas no parecen haber salido como esperaban.

-¿Te gusta la caza?-Sawyer frunce el ceño, pero decide seguir la conversación.

-No.

-A mí siempre me ha apasionado. El cazador y su presa, el silencio previo a apretar el gatillo y la adrenalina que recorre el cuerpo, cada uno de tus músculos hasta que disparas y la presa cae. Es un momento glorioso que solo unos pocos pueden contemplar.-Sabe que no habla de caza, al menos no lo parece.

-No he venido a hablar de caza.-Contesta secamente.

-En parte sí. Tu caza no es tan distinta a la que yo he practicado durante años. Estamos hablando de lo mismo. Piensas en todo lo que sentirás en el momento justo en el que tengas delante a mi padre y puedas cumplir tu venganza. Es la misma sensación.-Toma otro sorbo de café y deja la taza a un lado. Sawyer le mira asqueado, no soporta que este tipo pueda saber tanto de todo y él no comprenda la mitad de las cosas que dice.

-En estos momentos tengo otras cosas en las que pensar que en tu papaíto.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-La pregunta le sorprende, le coge desprevenido. Sabe porque ha venido, al menos lo sabía cuando se había montado en el coche hacía horas. Pero, en estos momentos la verdad es que no entiende que fuerza más poderosa que él mismo le ha llevado a buscar a Locke nuevamente. ¿O ha sido él quien le ha buscado? No podría decirlo con franqueza.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Johnny? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Para tu información, cuando yo soy del que se burlan, pierdo el sentido del humor.-Sus ojos se oscurecen, ojos de alguien que podría devorarte de un solo muerdo. La mirada de alguien a quien le queda solo una oportunidad. John sabe que en otro tiempo podría haber sido un guerrero, un soldado, un luchador, un hombre con un pueblo a su mando. Un hombre con un poder extraordinario, mezcla de físico e intelecto. James Ford tiene lo que a él le falta. Fuerza, poder y agallas para cumplir con su deber. Por eso le ha elegido. Lo ha elegido para que sea capaz de hacer lo que él no se atreve. Sabe que James lo hará. Lo hará en cuanto vea al verdadero Sawyer frente a él. La tragedia de James, no sabe aún porque, salpica directamente a Cooper. Ahora sabe porque estaba allí aquella mañana frente a la casa de Anthony, sabe porque él y Kate fueron a verle a su casa. Buscaban a Cooper, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Es un asunto entre James y Cooper.

-Tus padres no fueron los únicos a los que estafó. ¿Porque eso es lo que hizo, verdad? Se quedó con el dinero que tanto les había costado ahorrar a tus padres y se marchó.-Dice con la mirada clara. Sawyer desvía la mirada y se centra en algún punto más allá de aquella casa.

-No exactamente.-Responde con la voz rota. John le mira sin comprender qué pudo ser tan grave como para querer matarlo. ¿Qué habría hecho Anthony que fuera tan terriblemente doloroso para hacer que el hombre más fuerte y arrogante se convirtiera de repente en un ser indefenso a sus ojos?

-¿Entonces qué fue?-Pregunta intrigado y al mismo tiempo temeroso de saber. Sawyer pasa por su lado y se sienta en la silla junto a la mesa de té. Entrelaza sus manos y comienza su relato. De la misma forma en la que Kate le había contado el suyo a Silverstone en esa grabadora.

-Tu papaíto se acostó con mi madre, solo para quedarse con nuestro dinero.-No le mira, solo se pierde en todo lo que recuerda. Como si estuviese revisando las sensaciones del pasado.- Seguramente hizo que creyera que podría tener una vida mejor de la que tenía, mi padre lo descubrió. Sawyer se llevó todo nuestro dinero y aquella tarde…-Ahora se gira y le mira. Ve como John le mira expectante.-Mi padre mató a mi madre y luego se voló la cabeza.-Locke parece que va a decir algo, pero Sawyer le interrumpe.- Pero lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor es que creo que me estaba buscando a mí, y que si no me hubiera escondido debajo de la cama, ahora yo estaría muerto.-Se pierde de nuevo y se aleja de los ojos interrogantes de John.- Lo vi todo, lo oí todo, lo olí todo. Jamás podré olvidar aquellas horas interminables bajo la cama. La sangre y el rostro de mi madre, su cuerpo frio, sin vida. Y la habitación. Había sangre por todos lados y yo no sabía qué hacer, a quién llamar y cómo ayudar a mi madre. Solo quería que despertara y que me dijera que aquello solo era una pesadilla. Esa maldita pesadilla es la que me ha despertado cada noche de mi puñetera vida.-Vuelve a mirarle y John reconoce la sensación de pérdida tal y como él la ha vivido.- Y el único responsable de todo aquello es el hijo de perra de Cooper. No merece vivir, no merece haber vivido todos estos años mientras yo he luchado por sobrevivir.

-Lo siento mucho James. Si me ayudas no tendrás que volver a pensar en él.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, me gustaría acabar con él.-Dice recostándose en la silla.-Es lo que siempre he querido, lo único que me importaba. Pero…ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Kate?-La pregunta hace que Sawyer frunza el ceño y asienta, de nuevo sintiéndose demasiado expuesto.

-No quiero que ella sufra.

-No tendrás que matarlo, solo ayudarme a llevarlo a un sitio. Después yo me encargaré. Podrás marcharte. Si no estuviera en esta silla de ruedas lo haría yo mismo.

-¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?

-Tú tienes a alguien en tu vida, alguien de quien preocuparte, a quien amar. Yo ya no tengo nada, no tengo absolutamente nada que perder.

-No voy a matarle. No voy a elegirle a él por encima de Kate.

-Claro que no. No tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Pregunta con una mirada oscura y con los sentidos muy alerta.

John sonríe abiertamente y abre la puerta del porche para que Sawyer entre. Es necesario mantener en secreto aquello de lo que van a conversar. Nadie debe oír lo que van a hablar. Planear el asesinato de un hombre no es algo que deba ser divulgado.

Sawyer entra de mala gana a la casa, casi como si todo su cuerpo le pesara hoy más que ayer. Sabe que aceptar ese plan no tendrá consecuencias positivas, más bien al contrario. Ha dicho que no va a matarle, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará cuando tenga al verdadero Sawyer delante. Cuando vea el rostro del hombre que destrozó todo lo que tenía a una edad muy temprana. Cuando vea sus ojos, su rostro y la altivez que ha visto en esas fotos que Kate le mostró hace siglos. Es lo que ha buscado durante toda su vida, el único motivo por el que seguía viviendo, la única razón que le hacía seguir adelante. Encontrarle, someterle, acabar de una vez con él. La venganza había sido siempre el único aliciente que le permitía seguir adelante, la única cosa que le importaba. Vivir para vengar, vengar para poder respirar, para dejar para siempre enclaustrados todos aquellos recuerdos horribles que vuelven una y otra vez a su cabeza. Recuerdos que no se irán tan fácilmente. Cooper y esa carta están muy cerca de verse las caras. Y lo hará, le dará la maldita carta. Para eso vino a Tallahassee, esos eran sus planes. Le había llevado mucho tiempo dar con él, tener toda la información precisa sobre su paradero. Y la sangre bombea con fuerza en su sien, con la fuerza de alguien que se prepara para un gran combate. Uno a vida o muerte. Dos luchadores y un único ganador. Todos dicen que el que muere es el que pierde, pero…Ahora cualquiera puede ser perdedor.

Perdedor, porque mientras más cerca esté de Cooper, más lejos estará de Kate…


	31. Chapter 31

**Solo cinco capítulos más para llegar al final del fic...Una historia realmente dura de escribir y apasionante al mismo tiempo...Gracias a los que seguís leyendo...XD**

**31. Principio o fin.**

_In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream__  
><em>_At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines__  
><em>_Sprung from cages out on highway 9,__  
><em>_Chrome wheeled, fuel injected, and steppin' out over the line__  
><em>_h-Oh, Baby this town rips the bones from your back__  
><em>_It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap__  
><em>_We gotta get out while we're young__  
><em>_`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run__  
><em>_Yes, girl we were._

_En el día defendimos, en estas calles, el aplastante sueño americano__  
><em>_Por la noche atravesamos mansiones de gloria a bordo de motocicletas suicidas__  
><em>_Saltaremos de nuestras jaulas a la autopista 9,__  
><em>_con la moto embalada, llena de combustible, saldremos a lo largo de la línea__  
><em>_h-Oh, cariño esta ciudad te rompe los huesos de la espalda, es una trampa mortal, un acto suicida__  
><em>_Salgamos mientras seamos jóvenes__  
><em>_Porque los vagabundos como nosotros, nena, hemos nacido para correr.__  
><em>_Si, chica, lo hicimos._

No sabe cuándo llegará el momento en el que conciliará el sueño otra vez. En las últimas semanas no hace más que dar vueltas en la cama. Se levanta cansado, sin ganas de hacer nada que no sea algo provechoso que permita que Kate vuelva a ser libre. Pero después de muchos días, se da cuenta de que el futuro de Kate no está en sus manos, sino en la justicia y en que Tom Silverstone haga bien su trabajo. No cree en la justicia, pero si en el abogado. La justicia es una mala perra que deja a tipos corruptos y carroñeros en la calle, mientras la pobre gente sin recursos y que roba para sobrevivir o alimentar a sus vástagos, pagan cada uno de sus días de condena en la cárcel. Ha visto a muchos de esos tipos. Gente que se moría de hambre y que no tuvo otra salida que dedicarse a robar a los demás. También ha visto a auténticos delincuentes seguir haciendo de las suyas aún en prisión. Pero ella no esa nada de eso. Es solo una mujer que no tuvo muchas opciones y cuya vida, tan perra como la suya, la ha llevado por el camino equivocado. Kate estará muerta de miedo esa noche previa a la vista oral. Sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, alguien con quien compartir esas horas eternas. Nadie que pueda agarrar su mano. Sola, completamente sola. Aquella situación solo es una prolongación de su propia existencia solitaria y difícil. Pero no tendrá que volver a vivirlo nunca más.

Esa misma mañana Sabine le ha llevado a Silverstone la ropa que Kate vestirá en el juicio. La enfermera se ha sorprendido al verle, pero le ha sonreído nerviosa y eso es buena señal, parece que le ha perdido el miedo que tenía tiempo atrás. Apenas ha estado unos minutos en el apartamento del abogado, que se ha marchado media hora después, para ver a Kate y darle la ropa consistente en un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca. También ha visto tacones del mismo color que el traje y se pregunta si alguna vez habrá llevado unos.  
>Ha visto como Tom lo guardaba todo en un pequeño bolso de mano, junto a artículos de higiene personal y algo de maquillaje. Todo comprado por Sabine. El juicio será público, con lo cual podrá asistir a él y estar mañana mismo en la sala.<br>Silverstone le ha explicado que la vista solo durará unos minutos. Que solo consistirá en que ambas partes expongan sus versiones y que Kate se declare inocente. Y luego el juez determinará el día en el que tendrá lugar la primera jornada del juicio propiamente dicho. Pero a él le es lo mismo, al menos podrá verla. No lo hace desde hace días, porque el abogado ha agotado todos los pases de visita para poder ver a Kate y dejarlo todo bien atado.

Se levanta de la cama, no sabe muy bien qué hacer o a donde ir, solo sabe que no puede esperar más. Enciende la tele, nada que ver. Ni siquiera tiene nada parecido a un libro con lo que entretenerse y aunque lo tuviera no podría concentrarse en su lectura. Resopla, una y otra vez, sabe que esto le está poniendo más nervioso. La vista tendrá lugar a las nueve en punto de la mañana y aún quedan cinco horas. Tiene que buscar algo que hacer en ese tiempo. Algo que lo mantenga entretenido, que le haga pensar en otra cosa, que le quite la angustia y el nerviosísimo que ahora puede con él.

Decide darse una ducha y se recrea bajo el agua. Pero cuando sale del baño apenas han pasado veinte minutos, se viste, no recuerda haberse dedicado tanto tiempo a sí mismo, siempre le ha invadido la prisa, su capacidad de reacción, pero hoy no tiene prisa, el tiempo pasa más lento y se muere por que llegue el día de una puta vez.

Son las cinco cuando sale de su habitación de motel. Hace el camino andando hasta la cafetería que lleva visitando desde que ella no está. Es uno de los pocos lugares que están abiertos a esas horas y donde sirven desayunos. No es que tenga mucha hambre, pero un café le vendrá bien para despejar su mente y agotar el tiempo.  
>Tiempo. Siempre ha ido por encima del tiempo, pero ahora parece que las tornas han girado y es ese tiempo quien controla sus días, sus noches, las horas que pasan. Horas que el reloj parece retrasar, y ese maldito tiempo es el culpable de que ella no esté. Sí, el puto tiempo, a falta de echarle la culpa a otra cosa o persona. Hoy la culpa es del tiempo, ayer lo fue dios sabe de qué o de quién y mañana otro será el responsable.<p>

Se va a volver loco si no consigue verla hoy. Pisoteara a la gente si es necesario, pero está noche dormirá más tranquilo después de haber contemplado su rostro, mirar sus ojos y contar desde la distancia cada peca de su cara. Eso es lo que se llevará a la cama esta noche. Se la llevará a ella y nadie podrá impedirle que lo haga, ni siquiera los malditos policías que la custodiarán esa mañana, el Juez del caso o los muertos que pululan a su alrededor. Nadie podrá impedir que hoy su visión le acompañe en sus sueños. Al menos tendrá eso. Solo para él. Solo suya. Al menos en la noche.

Pero hay algo más que ocupa su mente, y aunque intenta olvidarlo, aunque intenta dejarlo en un segundo plano, le resulta casi imposible. Locke. El plan de Locke para encargarse de Cooper. Parece sencillo a simple vista, parece fácil y hasta un hombre en silla de ruedas como él podría llevarlo con éxito. Pero sabe que no será sencillo. Locke le ha propuesto que él sea el encargado de entrar en la casa y amordazar a Cooper. Le ha dado un mapa de la finca del estafador, el punto exacto donde debe conducirlo. Solo tiene que atarlo y llevarlo hasta allí. Sencillo, simple y manejable. Si no obvia un pequeño detalle: tendrá que ver al verdadero Sawyer frente a él, mirarle a los ojos y acercarse hasta él. Y esa corta distancia es suficiente para que sus instintos más primarios le dominen.  
>Sabe que no podrá controlarse si le ve. No podrá evitar desear dejarlo sin aliento, hacer que desaparezca para siempre, como lleva décadas soñando hacer. Amordazar a un tipo corriente y llevarlo a un lugar concreto no tendría que implicar ningún problema para él, pero al tratarse de Cooper, ese sencillo acto, podría tener consecuencias irreparables. Podría suponer perder a Kate para siempre y eso no va a permitirlo, le ha costado mucho encontrar a alguien que realmente le quiera como es, le aprecie por ser el mismo, le ame de la forma en que sabe que ella lo hace, aunque la palabra amor no haya salido de los labios de ninguno. Sabe lo que siente, y es suficiente. Es la primera vez que puede decirse que está conectado a alguien, una conexión de por vida, fuerte, primaria, irrompible por nadie que no sean ellos. Kate es su mundo ahora, Cooper puede pudrirse en el infiero.<br>No piensa hacerle el trabajo sucio al viejo. Ese chiflado perdió lo que más quería, esa mujer con la que iba a casarse, el calvo quiere hacerle pagar por sus propios pecados y no es tan estúpido como para caer en su juego. Si mata a Cooper, si acaba haciéndolo, se matará a sí mismo, destruirá la única oportunidad de tener algo parecido a una vida, una vida con ella. Una vida que podría ser buena, donde no hubiera venganzas, rencores, miedos, ni noches oscuras. No será fácil, pero prefiere una vida luchando con ella, luchando con los temores de ambos y las inseguridades que surgirán en muchos momentos, que la existencia desarraigada que siempre ha conocido. Quiere esa oportunidad, y cuando ella esté libre, le demostrará y se demostrará a sí mismo, día a día, hora a hora y minuto a minuto que pueden lograrlo. Pueden ser algo mucho mejor que lo que son, y solo podrán serlo juntos.

* * *

><p>Hace media hora que ha sido conducida hasta una sala en la que se encuentra sola. Hay un reloj en la pared que marca las ocho de la mañana. Da vueltas por la habitación, inquieta y a punto de perder los nervios. Pero tiene que ser más fuerte que todo esto, aunque le resulte francamente imposible. Hoy es el comienzo de algo nuevo o el final de algo que nunca fue o nunca tuvo fe en que podría ser. Si el juicio no sale bien, si todo se vuelve contra ella tal y como espera que ocurra, porque nunca nada le ha salido bien, nada ha salido a su favor ¿por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez?, si eso ocurre, entonces sabe que no podrá seguir adelante.<br>Le faltarán las fuerzas suficientes como para lograr escapar de todas las cosas que la esperarán a partir de entonces. Lo que ha vivido fuera, habrá sido solo un aperitivo de lo que tendrá que ver allí dentro. Si al menos no le hubiera conocido, si no supiera de él, tal vez, no le resultaría tan difícil pensar en ello.

Tiene que dejar de pensar en Sawyer, al menos durante estos días, ya se lo dijo Silverstone, tiene que estar concentrada, metida de lleno en todo el proceso, nada más debe ocupar su mente. Pero aunque se lo dice una y otra vez, con constancia, aunque repite la misma frase una, dos, cientos de veces durante los largos días que la asolan, es prácticamente imposible que como mínimo una vez al día Sawyer ocupe una buena parte de sus pensamientos.

Se repite que debe evitar pensar en el futuro, en qué pasará, puesto que ella nunca ha pensado ni por asomo en ello, para ella no ha habido nunca un mañana, solo el hoy, el momento, lo presente, lo que pudiera tocar con los dedos y perderse en el pasado. Hoy más que nunca solo tiene esto, ese presente que puede escaparse de entre los dedos y hacer que un posible mañana no tenga lugar para ella. Ha superado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida, se ha levantado tantas veces y seguido un nuevo camino…

No recuerda haber sentido tanto miedo a pesar de todo. Miedo de que lo que haya imaginado en sus pensamientos, miedo de que todo lo vivido esas últimas semanas, esos días junto a él, solo hayan sido una burla del destino, un pequeño premio antes de perderlo todo. Una pizca de esperanza en su más que derrotada existencia. Y mientras mira el reflejo del pequeño espejo del baño de la sala, no se reconoce, no reconoce a la mujer que la mira desde el otro lado. Es una Kate distinta, una mujer frágil, temblorosa, muerta de miedo, porque sabe que tendrá que escuchar muchas cosas a partir de hoy, otros lo escucharan, incluido él, James, si es que no lo sabe ya.  
>Tendrá que respirar hondo para evitar las lágrimas, y no quiere que nadie vea los ojos de esa mujer, los ojos de la niña asustada que una vez fue, una niña que solo quería vivir como tal, una niña que por breve tiempo conoció la inocencia. Esos ojos que ahora ve en ese espejo, la Kate que tanto ha guardado, la mujer que no quiere volver a ser. Nadie volverá a hacerla sentir de ese modo jamás.<p>

Los que una vez osaron derrotarla, aquellos que intentaron cortar sus alas, controlar sus movimientos, sus pasos, en definitiva, su vida, están muertos y ella está muy viva y luchará hasta el final para demostrar que merece ser libre. Lo hará. Es lo único que puede hacer por sí misma hoy. El proceso será largo, duro, complejo e intenso, pero no va a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, otros ya lo intentaron antes, y como el Ave Fénix siempre resurgió de sus cenizas. Esta vez no será distinto.  
>Y aunque tenga que rememorar momentos de su pasado más turbio, no dejará que nadie lo haga por ella. "Es el momento de terminar de una vez con aquello", piensa, mientras cierra los botones de su fina chaqueta negra entallada. Si esto es lo que debe hacer para ser por fin libre no dudará en hacerlo, ella siempre ha sido una superviviente, una luchadora capaz de enfrentarse a sus demonios y al pasado más doloroso si eso le llevaba a su objetivo. Hoy es el primer asalto del combate y estará lista en cada uno de ellos. Preparada, serena y segura de que, pase lo que pase, al menos lo habrá intentando hasta el final.<p>

* * *

><p>La sala está a rebosar de curiosos y ha visto a más de un periodista cubriendo la noticia. Se sienta en un banco del final, Silverstone ya le ha dicho que Kate se sentirá más cómoda si no está demasiado cerca. Podría ponerse nerviosa y eso no sería conveniente. Al menos desde ese sitio podrá contemplarla y ella podrá verle perfectamente, es suficiente, solo quiere mirarla a los ojos y transmitirle que todo saldrá bien.<br>Silverstone le ha tocado los cojones con tanto protocolo, pero mientras sea a favor de Kate, tendrá que cerrar el pico.

La puerta lateral de la sala se abre y un par de oficiales hacen pasar a Kate, mientras el silencio se hace presa de toda la sala. El mismo se queda mudo. ¿Dónde está su pecosa? ¿Quién esa mujer con el pelo recogido y el fino traje oscuro que es escoltada con las esposas en las muñecas? Levanta un poco el rostro para verla mejor y entonces, como si hubiera captado su presencia, sus ojos se cruzan con los suyos y sí, ahora puede decir que es Kate, hay una pequeña mueca en sus labios y él responde con una media sonrisa.

Parece nerviosa mientras le quitan las esposas y se sienta. Él también lo está. Se mueve inquieto en el banco de madera al mismo tiempo que el Juez hace acto de presencia. No presta demasiada atención a lo que dice, no le interesa lo más mínimo los tecnicismo que no conoce ni entiende. Pero ella parece no perder ni un ápice de lo que se comenta en la sala. Silverstone se ha levantado y parece que el Juez ha rechazado su petición de que Kate pueda pasar fuera de prisión el tiempo previo al juicio. Esto era algo que esperaban.

Lo que no esperaban era que la Fiscal se haya levantado y se acerque al estrado. Silverstone también se acerca, parece que entre los tres están hablando algo que solo ellos pueden saber. Esto le pone más nervioso. La ve de espaldas, totalmente recta en su silla, como si fuera un maniquí.

Los dos abogados se sientan de nuevo y ve como Silverstone habla con Kate al oído. Ella le mira confusa y parece negarse a algo que Tom le propone. Pero el abogado insiste, Sawyer no se pierda ahora nada de lo que ocurre. El Juez se dirige a Silverstone que se levanta y dice alto y claro a modo de sentencia lo que Kate le ha transmitido.

-Señor Juez, mi cliente se declara inocente y no está dispuesta a aceptar ningún trato por parte de la fiscal que suponga más de diez años de prisión. Mi cliente ya fue juzgada por la muerte de Wayne Jensen y según las leyes de este Estado, no puede juzgarse dos veces a un mismo sujeto por un mismo caso.

-Protesto señoría-Replica la fiscal con determinación levantándose de su silla.-El arma del crimen es la misma en ambos casos.-Mira a Silverstone con una sonrisa de ganadora, como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

-Señorita Sullivan, eso es una parte del caso que no vamos a discutir hoy.-Responde el Juez que los hace sentar a ambos.-La señorita Austen será juzgada en primer lugar por la muerte de Jason Allen, ya quedó demostrado con anterioridad que no participó en la muerte del señor Jensen, tal y como certifican los informes policiales que tengo en mi poder. Ambas partes me han hecho llegar las pruebas que han recabado para sus respectivas defensas del caso. Las he estudiado con precisión durante este tiempo y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el inicio del juicio que tendrá lugar en un plazo máximo de quince días. Se levanta la sesión.

Silverstone parece contento, pero él no entiende una mierda. Da la mano a esa tal Sullivan que le mira con cara de pocos amigos y luego acaricia el hombro de Kate con cariño. Los policías han regresado para llevársela de nuevo y decide acercarse antes de que pueda perderla hasta no sabe cuándo. La agarra por el codo justo cuando uno de ellos coloca las esposas en sus muñecas, Kate gira un poco el rostro para contemplar el suyo. Sawyer le susurra al oído palabras de consuelo, de la única patética manera que sabe hacerlo.

-Estoy contigo Pecas, siempre.-Ella asiente algo nerviosa y luego ve como desaparece entre el gentío que llena la sala. Se queda unos minutos mirando su silueta diluyéndose tras la puerta, hasta que nota una mano en el hombro y se gira algo derrotado para ver que se trata de Tom.

-¿Vamos fuera?-Sawyer asiente y ambos abandonan la sala.

El pasillo va vaciándose progresivamente en tan solo minutos. Sawyer espera que Tom le cuente que es tan maravilloso para que tenga esa expresión de triunfo cuando no han hecho más que empezar y Kate ha rechazado un trato con la fiscal.

-Vamos por buen camino.-Dice el abogado mientras se coloca la chaqueta y cierra su maletín. Sawyer le mira algo asqueado. Nada que tenga lugar en aquel sitio puede suponer un buen camino a su juicio.

-Si tú lo dices.-Responde de mala gana.- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿Cuál era el trato? ¿Por qué ha dicho que no?-Pregunta impaciente. Y con cada pregunta Tom frunce más el ceño.

-Poco a poco James.-Le agarra por la espalda y le dirige hacía un lugar más privado.-La fiscal ha solicitado que no se celebre juicio a cambio de que Kate pase los próximos quince años en prisión, sin fianza.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y da un patada a una papelera metálica.

-¡Hija de puta!

-Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad del caso, no es tan mal trato.

-¿Qué coño dices? Kate no va a estar quince años de su vida entre rejas por hacer algo que no tuvo más remedio que hacer. Ese tipo iba a matarla.

-Baja la voz, no estamos en el lugar adecuado. La condena podría reducirse a ocho años por buen comportamiento y progresivamente…

-Ni hablar.-"Sentencia", como si él mismo fuese el juez de aquel caso que debaten en pleno pasillo. Sabe que la última palabra en ese caso la tendrá Kate, no él y que tendrá que aguantarse con lo ella decida. Por mucho que le duela dicha decisión.

-No lo hemos aceptado, ella piensa igual que tú. Prefiere arriesgarse a ir a juicio que asumir una derrota tan pronto.

-¿Derrota? ¿Tan pronto?-Pregunta con sorpresa.-No me gusta tu palabrería Tommy. Tú eres quien debería creer en que todo saldrá bien.

-Ya te dije que es un caso complejo, no será fácil. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Tenemos la ventaja de que parece que la fiscal no quiere perder mucho tiempo, ni mucho dinero con Kate. Si nos ha ofrecido esto hoy, puede que en poco tiempo sea un poco más flexible.

-Kate nunca lo aceptará.-Y lo sabe. Sabe que ella no aceptará un trato así de primeras. Él tampoco pensó en hacerlo nunca, pero lo hizo, una vez, y salió libre.

-Si nos ofrecen la mitad de lo que nos han ofrecido hoy, sin duda deberá hacerlo.

-¿Ocho años?-Pregunta herido. Ocho años para ella allí dentro podrían ser una eternidad.

-Podrían ser cuatro, con el tiempo.-Responde Tom intentando calmarle.

-Es toda una vida.-Susurra casi para sí, mientras se toca la frente, algo nervioso.

-Es mejor que pasar veinte. Debes hacerte a la idea de que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ella ya lo ha asumido, es momento de que lo hagas tú. Por el bien de los dos.

-Supongo que tengo quince días para hacerlo.-Responde con una sonrisa amarga. Tom le da una palmada en el hombro y recoge su maletín que había colocado en el suelo.

-Voy A ver a Kate. Tal vez consiga que puedas verla antes del juicio, pero no prometo nada.

-Más te vale.

Tiene quince días para hacer muchas cosas y se le acumula el trabajo. Mientras no pueda ver a Kate no hay nada que pueda hacer allí. Es momento de llevar a cabo su plan y de ver a alguien que está más que seguro de que podrá hacer cambiar de idea a Locke. Es tiempo de conocer a Helen.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. La última bala del último cartucho.**

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet__  
><em>_But I would never do you wrong__  
><em>_I've known it from the moment that we met__  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong__I'd go hungry, _

_I'd go black and blue__  
><em>_I'd go crawling down the avenue__  
><em>_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do__  
><em>_To make you feel my love_

_Ya sé que todavía no lo has asumido__  
><em>_Pero yo nunca te haré daño__  
><em>_Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos__  
><em>_No tengo dudas acerca del lugar al que perteneces._

_Pasaré hambre, pasaré todas las penurias.__  
><em>_Recorreré las calles de rodillas.__  
><em>_No hay nada que yo no hiciera__  
><em>_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

No ha hecho falta que investigue demasiado para encontrar la dirección exacta de Helen. Solo ha necesitado que Tom salga durante un par de horas del apartamento y rebuscar entre sus cosas. Especialmente entre sus documentos. Sabe que guarda información sobre Locke en alguna parte y dentro de esa información estará la dirección de esa mujer.  
>Empieza por los cajones de la mesa donde suele concentrarse frente al ordenador día si, día también. El ordenador es otro lugar donde buscará después. Todo lo que encuentra son carpetas, archivos, anotaciones y más carpetas sobre el caso de Kate. Parece que se ha olvidado del calvo, pero sabe que en alguna parte podrá encontrar exactamente lo que busca. Intenta dejar todo los documentos exactamente como los ha encontrado, pero lleva minutos rebuscando incesantemente y no logra sacar nada en claro. Se está empezando a impacientar y mira de vez en cuando la puerta con la sensación de que Silverstone aparecerá de un momento a otro y le encontrará con las manos en la masa.<br>Cierra el último cajón de una patada y sabe que si alguien vive al lado habrá escuchado los golpes procedentes de allí. Mira alrededor de la sala intentando buscar algún rincón secreto donde el abogado guardaría algo que no querría que nadie encontrara. Información que solo él conoce y que debe mantenerse a buen recaudo. Y no comprende por qué tanto secretismo, porqué debería ocultarle alguna información sobre Johnny boy. A decir verdad, Sawyer es solo un extraño al que ha dejado entrar en su casa como si tal cosa y ahora está solo en ella con la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Él no confiaría tanto en su buena voluntad.

No hay nada que le ponga de más mala leche que las cosas no salgan como espera. Sabía que tardaría en dar con algo en claro, pero ha pasado medía hora y cuatro cajas de cartón vaciadas después, está empezando a sudar. La primavera se acerca y el apartamento no tiene muy buena ventilación. Tallahassee es un lugar caluroso y podría decirse que se siente como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. Se remanga las mangas de la camisa y mira en el único rincón que le queda por mirar: La balda superior del armario del dormitorio de Tom. Levanta el brazo y barre con la mano la superficie, nada. Solo un poco de polvo acumulado. Maldita sea, tiene que haber algo, algún sitio donde encontrar información sobre Locke.

Ha descartado el ordenador después de darse cuenta de que tiene una clave de acceso y que si intenta averiguarla se bloqueará y por lo tanto Tom se enterará de primera mano de cuál ha sido su actividad esa tarde. No quiere problemas con él, sabe que solo él tiene la llave para conseguir la libertad de Kate. Enfrentarse en estos momentos a él no es lo que se dice lo más sensato. En otra situación le habría obligado a darle la dirección de la amiguita de John y no habría parado hasta lograr que la escribiera en un papel. Pero las cosas no son como antes. Sawyer se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que usar otro tipo de herramientas o armas para lograr la información que precisa.

Da un pequeño golpe en la balda ofuscado y escucha el sonido de algo al caer. Un leve sonido a penas apreciable si no fuera porque todo está en silencio. Sorprendido, coge una silla y descubre, para su sorpresa, que el armario tiene un doble fondo por encima de la repisa. Y hay algo que sobresale. Algo de color azul. Parece…es una carpeta, fina y con poco material en su interior. Pero lo que le intriga es qué coño hace allí. ¿Es posible que no sea de Tom y algún inquilino anterior la haya olvidado allí? En el caso de que fuera de Silverstone, ¿por qué ocultar algo en un sitio tan recóndito? ¿Qué se trae entre manos este tipo? Saca con mucho cuidado el sobre. Porque ahora que lo ve mejor resulta ser un sobre sellado en color azul claro. No pesa demasiado, por lo que intuye que su contenido será escaso. Sabe que una vez lo haya abierto, ahora sí, tendrá que darle alguna explicación de por qué lo ha hecho a Silverstone. Y puede que él también tenga alguna pregunta que hacerle al letrado.

No tiene delicadeza cuando se trata de romper el sobre. Inmediatamente descubre un documento de únicamente dos folios. Se sienta en la cama de Tom y lee aquello como si hubiera descubierto un horrible secreto que no es capaz de asumir. Es una petición al Juez Timothy, el mismo juez que instruye el caso de Kate, para solicitar una prueba de paternidad. La petición está a nombre de, como no, John Locke. El documento está fechado hace más de un año. Junio de 2003. Y su solicitud corre a cargo del letrado Tomas Francis Silverstone. Tom para los amigos. No está firmado. Parece que el proceso no acabó en buen puerto. Sigue leyendo de nuevo, por supuesto, el nombre de Anthony Cooper está resaltado en negrita al igual que el de John Locke.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que el papaíto está en problemas.

Pero no entiende nada. No entiende porqué no se ha llegado a término con aquella solicitud, porqué Tom no la ha firmado y porquéJohn tampoco. Pero si recuerda que Tom le había dicho que fue John quien no quiso llegar hasta el final con el proceso contra Cooper. Parece que prefirió dejarlo estar y darle el coñazo personalmente a su papaíto. Menudo gilipolllas. Ese calvo es idiota. Solo necesita un análisis de sangre y todas las propiedades del verdadero Sawyer serían suyas a su muerte. Y esto es perfecto para él. ¿Por qué no lo ha llevado a trámite si su intención es matarlo? Y es ahí cuando obtiene la respuesta. Eso le haría sospechoso cuando se descubriera el cuerpo de Cooper. Tendría el móvil del crimen con solo atar un par de cabos. Y es ahí donde entra él.

No recuerda haberle contado los detalles de su tragedia hasta hace solo unos días, pero parece que John es un tipo listo y caló a James desde el principio. Solo alguien que hubiera sido engañado como él, podría entender su necesidad de acabar con Cooper. Pero los motivos de ambos son muy distintos. Locke está enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sabido elegir adecuadamente, perdió lo que más quería por una ilusión. La ilusión de que el hombre que le engendró y que le abandonó antes de nacer, pudiera haber cambiado y lograse ser un buen padre para él, parte de la familia, alguien a quien presentar a la mujer que amaba. Alguien con quien pasar las Navidades, cenas en una mesa llena de ricos manjares, incluso compartir aficiones, como habían hecho, de manera ficticia por parte de Cooper. En definitiva, Locke solo anhelaba la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. No era cuestión de venganza, era cuestión de soledad, de amor frustrado, de cariño nunca recibido. Sus razones llevaban el nombre de Helen como bandera. Perder a esa mujer y no obtener el cariño de Anthony, fue la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Las razones de James tenían que ver con la venganza, la necesidad de terminar con algo que llevaba años arrastrando, un lastre que ni los años, ni el tiempo, han logrado quitar de sus pensamientos. John solo ha contribuido, en esas semanas, a prender la mecha y darle el empujón que necesitaba.

Durante el tiempo que había compartido con Kate hasta que fue apresada, había momentos en los que Cooper ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. Era como si ella borrara todo mal pensamiento que este hacía crecer en él. La venganza se teñía de un color distinto y todo el odio que había guardado para entregárselo junto a la carta, se disipaba cuando la tenía frente a él. Ella poseía es capacidad, reservada solo a algunas personas, de hacer que su mundo no pareciera tan terrible. Kate le había enseñado lo que significaba la palabra amor, en todas sus dimensiones y colores. No necesita decirlo en voz alta, es ella quien ha conseguido rascar la armadura y ver más allá de su piel. Lo que hay dentro no se lo había enseñado a nadie antes, no había confiado lo suficiente en otra persona como para dejar que le quitara la dura armadura que había llevado pesadamente hasta entonces. Pero esa armadura está casi despegada de su cuerpo ahora. Solo necesita un pequeño roce más, un pequeño empujón y podrá dejarla para siempre.

Mira el documento entre sus manos y descubre que hay algunas hojas sueltas en el sobre. En el primero está escrito la dirección del bufete de abogados de Tom en Nueva York junto con algunos teléfonos, el otro es, por fin, la dirección de Helen Norwood. Y descubre, para su sorpresa, que la dirección le conduce justamente hasta Savannah, Georgia. Parece que la señora ha elegido un lugar bastante alejado de su loco amante. Él en Tampa, ella en Savannah. No parece muy interesada en volver a verle y mucho menos saber de él. Pero eso le importa una mierda. Coge el sobre con todo lo que hay dentro, no espera que Tom eche de menos todo aquello, ya ajustará cuentas con Don Limpio sobre la prueba de ADN a su debido tiempo. Coge las llaves de su coche y la chaqueta, no sin antes percatarse de que ha dejado todo tal y como estaba. Le espera un largo viaje a otra tierra del sur, esta vez un poco más al norte. Le espera el encuentro con una mujer que desconoce, pero que tanto puede hacer por él. Helen Norwood tiene en sus manos ahora la pelota. Solo desea que pueda convencerla para que aleje a John de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Kate espera sentada a que Tom regrese con un par de cafés. Tienen media hora antes de que la lleven de nuevo a prisión. No deja de pensar que, en tan solo quince días, tendrá lugar el comienzo del fin. Podría haber aceptado el trato, esos quince años se habrían convertido en muchos menos, posiblemente la mitad. Ahora tiene veinticuatro años, a dos meses de cumplir los veinticinco, con treinta y tres era más que probable que estuviera fuera. Tom ya le ha explicado que no es una mala oferta, al menos de primeras. Y puede que no tengan otra o tal vez sí. Quién sabe. Pero se siente con fuerzas, al menos ahora. Cuando vuelva a la soledad de su celda, no está tan segura. Se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre la silla. La puerta se abre y Tom regresa con dos vasos de plástico y una expresión que no le gusta demasiado, casi como si lo que tuviera que decirle no fuera a gustarle lo más mínimo. Se sienta y le acerca una de los vasos, mientras deja el suyo frente a él.<p>

-Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa, Tom.-Dice acomodándose en su silla, de tal modo que pueda verle el rostro. El abogado le da una mueca. La persona que está esperando fuera, ha solicitado verla, pero no comprende quién ha podido avisarle. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que tal vez James ha encontrado el número del padre de Kate y ha decido darle la noticia personalmente. Es posible que le esté implicando demasiado en un trabajo que no le incumbe. Kate espera impaciente a que pueda darle la mala noticia.

-Tu padre está aquí.-Y sí que parece una mala noticia. El rostro de Kate se tensa y decide abandonar la silla. Da vueltas por la sala nerviosa y le mira de forma intermitente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-Pregunta sin comprender qué hace este tipo. Porque parece no entender cuando le dice que no quiere algo y de repente aparece como de la nada. Ya le había dado instrucciones muy sencillas. No quería que su padre supiera nada. Él mismo le había dicho que no se encontraba en el país.

-Parece ser que la noticia ha llegado a sus oídos y…quiere verte.-Dice más serio intentando tranquilizarla. Pero Kate ha recuperado esa fuerza que hacía días había perdido, su mirada le dice que está muy enfadada y que no piensa dar su brazo a torcer esta vez.

-No.

-Kate, puede que sea positivo para ti.-No ve nada positivo en el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a un hombre que se siente avergonzado de quien es ahora su pequeña Katie. El siempre esperó mucho de ella, y no tiene nada bueno que mostrarle. Solo quiere que se vaya, no quiere tener que mirarle a los ojos para descubrir su vergüenza. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta al darse cuenta de que lo único que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida son cosas de las que nadie podrá sentirse orgulloso. Nada. Por eso Sawyer la comprende, porque los dos tienen prácticamente la misma mierda detrás, pero a pesar de ello, el siempre ve cosas buenas en ella. Sam Austen no lo hará.

-He dicho que no. Ya te dije que no quería que viniera. ¿Qué clase de abogado eres tú?-Esto último lo pregunta con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas que no piensa derramar. Tom ve la tristeza a la que se enfrenta, los sentimientos enfrentados con los que lucha. Por un lado quiere ver a su padre, por el otro, teme hacerlo. Es posible que durante gran parte de su vida, haya tenido que tomar decisiones de este tipo muy a menudo. Lamenta que haya sido así. Kate se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

-Yo no le he llamado Kate.-Responde Tom mirándola de forma significativa. Kate frunce el ceño y descubre enseguida quién es la persona responsable de que su padre esté aquí. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Sawyer? ¿Quién le ha pedido que le llame? ¿Qué sabrá él sobre su relación con su padre? Kate se acerca hasta la silla y decide sentarse nuevamente. Está tan sorprendida como perpleja. Sawyer haciendo algo como eso. En realidad todo esto le está cogiendo con la guardia baja, sabe que a él también. Los dos están asustados por lo que pueda ocurrir y sabe que le necesita para seguir creyendo en que puede salir adelante. Los dos se necesitan. Y es esa necesidad lo que le ha hecho llamar a su padre. Tal vez piense que él puede aportar algo. Sam Austen no tiene mucho que decir al respecto. Sawyer sabe muchas más cosas de ella, que él. Kate mira hacía el frente y comienza a hablar con una suave y tenue voz que es casi audible solo para ella.

-No puedo creerlo.-Se gira para mirar a Tom ahora más tranquila.- ¿Has dejado que James meta sus narices en el caso? Podría denunciarte por esto.-Tom asiente y agarra su mano como forma de acercarse a ella.

-En realidad no puedes, él es quien paga mis honorarios. Solo está intentando ayudar.

-James no es abogado, y no entiende de leyes.

-Entiende más de lo que crees. Pensé que no sería un problema, puedo asegurarte que es un buen compañero de oficina, y muy observador.-Dice divertido, a lo que Kate responde con una media sonrisa. Sawyer como buen compañero de alguien que no sea ella. No puede imaginarlo.- Pero dejará de estar tan metido en tu caso si eso es lo que quieres.

-Conociéndole, supongo que ya se habrá leído todo el sumario. ¿Verdad? Y cuando digo todo, ya sabes a que partes.-Tom asiente mientras termina su café.

-Es muy probable. Si quieres cambiar de abogado, lo entenderé.-Kate niega con la cabeza y coge su vaso del que no ha probado ni una sola gota de café.

-No importa, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse.-Se bebé el contenido de un trago y deja el vaso vacio en la mesa. Luego mira a Tom como si hubiera tomado una dura decisión.- Dile que se vaya, que no quiero verle.-Se levanta y vuelve a alejarse hasta el fondo de la pequeña sala donde sabe que el abogado no podrá captar el dolor en sus ojos.- Y dile a James que…bueno, mejor no le digas nada.-Continúa tristemente.

-Solo serán unos minutos. ¿Recuerdas cuando no querías ver a James? Creo que te vino muy bien hacerlo.-Kate niega de nuevo y se mueve intranquila, dando pequeños pasos. Se para en seco al final de la mesa y apoya sus manos en ella, como si estuviera muy cansada. En realidad, lo está.

-Esto es distinto. Es mi padre y llevo años sin hablar con él. No se merece verme así. No quiero que vea en lo que me he convertido.

-¿Y en qué te has convertido exactamente?

-En una de los malos.-Kate levanta el rostro y se encuentra con los ojos interrogantes de su abogado.

-No entiendo…

-Es sargento del ejército, recto de carácter y parco en palabras. Sé que está avergonzado por mi y no entiendo cómo ha sido capaz de venir hasta aquí.

-Tal vez porque es tu padre y te quiere. ¿Desde cuándo no os veis?-Kate se queda pensativa, pero no necesita más que unos segundos para recordar ese día exacto. El día en el que prácticamente se escondió de él. Su madre había muerto, Wayne estaba enterrado desde hacía meses y ella había salido del calabozo hacía solo un mes. Sam ni siquiera le había preguntado, solo se había acercado para abrazarla y despedirse de nuevo.

-Hace más de un año. Vino al funeral de mi madre, apenas cruzamos un saludo. No soy lo que él hubiera deseado tener como hija.

-¿Entonces porqué está aquí? ¿Por qué crees que la gente está contigo? ¿Por qué piensas que James no se ha marchado de tu lado? ¿Crees que todo el mundo odia a Kate Austen? Yo no lo creo, si fueras un monstruo, una persona horrible, nadie estaría a tu lado. Pero, tu padre, Sabine, el hombre al que amas, quieren seguir sabiendo de ti. Debes darles una oportunidad. Debes dártela a ti. Si no lo haces, no llegaremos muy lejos.

-Solo estoy asustada. Todo puede salir tan mal…

-O solo puede ser el final de una etapa. Piénsalo de este modo. Una vez todo haya terminado, mirarás atrás y descubrirás que el pasado es solo eso, pasado y que mirar hacia adelante debe ser tu filosofía de vida. Mira hacia adelante Kate, aunque sea por primera vez. Contempla las cosas que pueden ser tuyas.-Kate sonríe con ironía y decide que ya está cansada de esta conversación. La rabia se la come por dentro y ataca a Tom como si fuera el abanderado de su tragedia.

-Eso es muy fácil viniendo de alguien que lo ha tenido todo.-Se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso y se siente avergonzada al instante. Niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos.- Lo siento, no quería…

-Tienes razón, desde mi punto de vista las cosas pueden parecer más sencillas. Pero precisamente por todo lo que has tenido que vivir, por todas las cosas que he escuchado salir de tu boca en estas semanas, por todo ello, debes agarrarte a esta oportunidad. La oportunidad de aprender y hacer las cosas mejor.-Kate traga saliva. No es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer bien las cosas, algunas se las quitaron, otras las despreció, pero ahora no quiere ni una cosa, ni la otra. Es posible que no vuelva a ver a su padre en mucho tiempo, es posible que no vuelva a abrazarlo. Tal vez es momento de dejar de mirar atrás y empezar a mirar hacia adelante. Kate se acerca entrelazando sus manos con temor hasta donde está Tom.

-¿Está ahí fuera?-Pregunta ahora algo nerviosa.

-Al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Tengo buen aspecto?-Dice estirándose la camisa y arreglándose el cabello.- Siempre decía que estaba muy flaca. ¿Se me ve flaca?-Tom le da su mejor sonrisa y se levanta. Kate respira hondo y siente la mano de Tom en su hombro con firmeza. Este se va hacía la puerta y la mira de nuevo.

-Le diré que pase.

Kate no se encuentra preparada para enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre. Ese hombre que cuidó de ella hasta que tuvo unos seis años y al que siempre adoró. Él le enseño a ser fuerte, a mirar hacia adelante y a no tener miedo. Con él descubrió el cariño, pero tan bien la disciplina, le enseñó a pescar, a acampar en medio del bosque y, las pocas veces que su madre les permitió verse, cuando era una adolescente, se tragó ese miedo y las cosas horribles que ocurrían en casa.  
>Sam nunca supo del infierno que Kate estaba viviendo hasta que Diane le llamó cuando Kate se fugó con su novio con dieciséis años, Wayne estaba tan borracho que no tuvo a nadie más a quien acudir. A pesar de eso, Diane lo negó todo. Acabó echándole la culpa a Kate de que su matrimonio estuviera hecho añicos por su rebeldía y su actitud disruptiva, cosa que Sam no podía imaginar en su pequeña y dulce Katie, también le echó la culpa a él, por meterle pájaros en la cabeza y logró, mediante una orden judicial, que no pudiera volver a acercarse a Kate. Sam no era biológicamente su padre, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.<p>

Sam desapareció, se marchó como sargento a una misión de reconocimiento por Irak y no volvió a ver a Kate en años. Eso sí, a escondidas, Kate le escribía y le mandaba fotos, contándole cómo iban las cosas, obviando el tema Wayne. Sam le preguntaba en clave y ella le decía que todo había cambiado, que no debía preocuparse. Sam la creyó. Igual que creyó a Diane. En unas de sus últimas cartas, Kate le expresó su deseo de irse a vivir con él, solo tenía veinte años y Sam podía notar algo de amargura en sus palabras. Ella todavía creía que era su verdadero padre y él no pudo seguir con aquella mentira que se había forjado muchos años atrás. Así que cuando Kate leyó escrito de manos de Sam Austen que su verdadero padre era Wayne Jensen y que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, el oído, la rabia, y sobre todo, el dolor, la atravesaron de lleno. Fue como si alguien hubiese arrojado una piedra de enormes toneladas sobre su pecho y, ahora, sin aliento, tuviese que seguir adelante.  
>Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, desde envenenarle, hasta bolar la casa familiar con él dentro. Sus pensamientos solo divagaban día y noche sobre cómo hacer para deshacerse de él y terminar de una vez con aquel infierno. Sabía que en realidad quería terminar con su propio infierno, le daba igual lo que ocurriera, llevaba su sangre, parte de ese hijo de perra estaba en ella y eso jamás se iría, solo con la muerte. Y ella lo sabía, su madre conocía cada detalle y no tuvo el valor de decírselo. La odiaba. Los odiaba a todos. A su madre, a Wayne y también a Sam.<br>No podía pensar con claridad, la última noche que pasó en su casa, Wayne intentó abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero ella ya había aprendido en todos esos años a cómo defenderse de sus abusos. Salto por la ventana de su cuarto, justo cuando este rompió la puerta e irrumpía en su habitación. Para cuando él salió al porche tambaleándose por la embriaguez, ella ya estaba muy lejos.

La buscaron, lo sabe, la encontraron, lo pudo sentir en cada centímetro de su piel y de su alma. Pero hubo un momento en que despareció, pero no sus deseos de verle muerto. Sabía que Wayne nunca pararía y que algún día conseguiría su objetivo de acabar con ella. Y entonces apareció ese hombre, Jason, sabía que no era trigo limpio desde el mismo momento en que le vio. Compartieron cama durante algunos meses y él le proporcionó noches interminables de peleas y gritos. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que había echo su madre. Jason era un Wayne más joven, pero sus ideas y su actitud con Kate eran las mismas. Le abandonó varias veces, pero él siempre regresaba. Compró un arma, para defenderse de ambos, la misma arma que, ironías de la vida, acabó matándolos a los dos. Kate sabía de lo que era capaz Jason, sabía que tenía antecedentes por atraco a mano armada y que había pasado algún tiempo en prisión. Kate nunca le contó nada sobre su pasado, no confiaba en él.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que algunos pasajes están borrosos en su memoria. Regresaba de su trabajo en la cafetería a eso de las ocho de la tarde de un miércoles de invierno, hacía un día horrible, con viento y lluvia. Hacía una semana que había cambiado la cerradura de su apartamento y justo una semana que no veía a Jason. Se había metido en la ducha y preparado un sándwich. A eso de las nueve alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando preguntó quién era, nadie contestó, siguieron llamando con insistencia. Fue al armario para coger su arma y descubrió que la caja de zapatos estaba vacía. Algo no iba bien y no sabía por qué, pero intuía que Jason se había llevado el arma y había hecho algo con ella. ¿Algo como qué?  
>No le dio tiempo a pensar. La puerta se rompió de un sonoro golpe y cuatro policías armados la apuntaron mientras el jefe de todos ellos la animaba a que levantara las manos. Fue detenida por el presunto asesinato de Wayne Jensen, ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto. No se encontró el arma del crimen y no tuvieron pruebas que la implicaran con el asesinato, descubrió que su madre había sido la encargada de dar la voz de alarma y cuando se personó en Iowa, meses después para preguntar el porqué de aquella acción, descubrió que estaba gravemente enferma.<br>Jason desapareció de su vida como un fantasma, pero le dejó un pequeño regalo a las puertas de su apartamento, el arma del crimen y la copia de un seguro que Kate había hecho para su madre meses antes de la muerte de su padre. En el sobre con los papeles encontró una nota escrita con una horrible caligrafía por parte de Jason, el mensaje era claro y directo: "Solo tengo que enviar la documentación y presentarme en comisaría para contarles del amor que sentías por tu papaíto. El arma tiene tus huellas y yo tengo una perfecta historia que contarles."  
>Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo estar y para saber que si movía un solo dedo, estaría perdida. Se trajo a su madre a Tallahassee y cuidó de ella en el hospital hasta que murió sin recibir ninguna disculpa, y sin ser perdonada, si es que había algo que perdonar. Lo más sensato habría sido dejarla morir sola, devolverle lo que ella hizo en vida, pero Kate no era así, no sabía de dónde había salido esa parte de ella, estaba claro que la genética no iba de su parte, o tal vez, su madre estaba tan ciega que no veía más allá de Wayne y hubo un tiempo en que habría sido más comprensiva, pero no lo era ahora, y ella no recordaba que lo hubiera sido.<p>

La puerta se abre y unos segundos después el hombre que había sido todo para ella aparece con una sonrisa triste y las manos entrelazadas nerviosamente. Kate se levanta algo nerviosa, buscando en sus ojos algún tipo de reproche. Pero no lo encuentra, más bien al contrario, Sam abre sus brazos para acogerla y Kate no pierde más su tiempo y se abalanza sobre él como no recordaba haberlo hecho en años. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Había extrañado ese sencillo gesto, los brazos de su padre a su alrededor sosteniéndola con fuerza, haciendo que los monstruos y los miedos se fueran por un tiempo. Se ha dado cuenta de que Sawyer tiene algo en común con su padre...

...Es capaz de transformar su mundo lleno de sombras en un lugar con esperanzas.  
>_<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Razones para creer.**

_Together we could break this trap__  
><em>_We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back__  
><em>_Will you walk with me out on the wire?__  
><em>_Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider__  
><em>_But I gotta know how it feels__  
><em>_I want to know if love is wild__  
><em>_Babe I want to know if love is real.__  
><em>_Can you show me?_

_Juntos podremos romper esta trampa__  
><em>_Correremos antes de que nos caigamos, nena nunca volveremos atrás.__  
><em>_¿Quieres caminar conmigo sobre la cuerda floja?__  
><em>_Porque nena yo soy un motociclista asustado y solitario__  
><em>_Pero tengo que saber cómo se siente__  
><em>_Quiero saber si el amor es salvaje__  
><em>_Nena, quiero saber si el amor es real.__  
><em>_¿Puedes mostrármelo?_

Ahora que está frente a la puerta del domicilio de Helen Norwood no tiene muy claro por qué está allí. A él nunca le han ido esas movidas de ayudar al prójimo ni mucho menos, siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana, ha arrastrado a algunos detrás de muchas de sus acciones y por ahí debe haber personas que le querrían dar su merecido. Pero ocuparse de los asuntos de otro, eso no lo había hecho nunca. No entiende como ha llegado a convertirse en "el abogado de los amantes perdidos". Al menos nadie va a enterarse de lo que está haciendo, nadie salvo Helen, el calvo y probablemente Tom. A Kate no piensa contarle una mierda. Sabe que en cuanto sepa la mitad de la historia, sepa que ha dejado de estafar y ahora se dedica a meter las narices en los problemas ajenos, se reirá de él en toda su cara, dirá algo así como "¡Quien lo hubiera dicho de ti!" y luego volvería a reírse, una y otra vez. Su sonrisa pecosa inundara el lugar en el que se encontraran y tendría que acallarla. Sonríe. Eso sí que sería algo digno del mejor de los pecados. Sabe cómo conseguir que se calle y hacerlo no le resulta una obligación dolorosa, más bien un placer extraordinariamente excitante. Mierda. Se siente una mala víbora pensando de ese modo cuando ella está privada de libertad desde hace semanas. Está hecha una mierda y él pensando en sexo con ella. Mierda. ¿Desde cuándo tiene él remordimientos?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Johnny boy esté chiflado y le falte algún que otro tornillo, se compadece de él y en parte comprende por qué hace lo que hace. Pero sabe, que si pudiese dar marcha atrás, cambiara aquel día en que tomó la decisión que ahora tanto le pesa. El día en que salió detrás de Cooper y dejó tirada a esa mujer que supuestamente vive en la casa que tiene frente a él. Lo sabe por la amargura y nostalgia con la que habla de aquel tiempo. John está tan desesperado, su vida tiene tan poco sentido a estas alturas, le han hecho tanto daño, que nada más le importa. Incluso se ha resignado a haber perdido para siempre la posibilidad de que alguien se preocupe por él, de que alguien le ame. Y esto también le suena. Tal vez ese calvo necesite una bofetada para despertar y espabilarse y darse cuenta de que Cooper solo está jodiendo más su vida y que una vez lo tenga enfrente…. ¿Qué hará? No apostaría lo que le queda de dinero en el bolso del maletero a que será capaz de matarlo. No será capaz de acabar con su vida, por eso le eligió a él. John sabe que Sawyer sí que sería capaz de hacerlo.

La casa es pequeña, pero nada que ver con la de John. El jardín está cuidado, ya le había contado que Helen adoraba las plantas y que cuando vivieron juntos siempre solía regalarle una nueva especie para su colección. Eran regalos poco originales, esa es la verdad, pero ella siempre lo agradecía con una sonrisa. Sawyer había intentado en varias ocasiones saber la historia completa de estos dos, pero John siempre acababa por cambiar de tema. Parecía que el dolor todavía estaba latente. Se ha informado y sabe que Helen trabaja en una floristería familiar del centro, pero hoy, viernes por la tarde, espera que sea su día libre. Teme que tal vez se haya ido el fin de semana fuera.  
>Llama insistentemente a la puerta, al principio con suavidad, pero al no recibir contestación, lo hace más fuerte. No hay señales de que por allí haya un vivo. Se asoma por la verja del patio trasero y descubre lo que parece una casita para el perro, pero tampoco hay perro. Sin embargo, las persianas no están bajadas y una de las ventanas del porche delantero está medio abierta. Tal vez solo haya salido a hacer alguna compra y no tarde mucho en volver. La esperará. No va a regresar a Tallahassee sin haber hablado con ella. Él no puede convencer a John de que cambie de opinión, Tom tampoco, a pesar de ser su abogado y amigo desde hace años. Solo ella podría lograr que cambiara de parecer.<br>Sabe de lo que habla por propia experiencia. Su cambio de actitud con respecto al verdadero Sawyer solo ha sido posibilitado por la mujer que lucha por su libertad en la prisión de Tallahassee, la misma mujer que le atropelló meses atrás y que le ha mostrado que otra vida es posible. Solo tiene que creer en ello. Nadie podría haberlo hecho, crear esa duda, nadie había logrado que Cooper pasara a un segundo plano en toda su vida. Ni sus tíos, ni los rostros a los que engañó, ni el recuerdo de sus padres. Qué pensaría su madre si hubiera podido ver en la clase de persona que se ha convertido.

Nunca tuvo remordimientos y no dudó sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer: Matar a Cooper. Su obsesión, su venganza, su aliento. Cooper lo ha sido todo para él. Ha regido cada uno de sus pasos y todas sus decisiones han sido tomadas en torno a su persona. Ese hijo de puta ha marcado el ritmo de su vida, ha sido él quien no le ha dejado tener una vida mejor, algo mejor. Y sabe, es consciente, de que, después de tantos años llevando la venganza como su objetivo primario, no será fácil dejarlo ir. Ahora mismo le mataría, sin pensarlo. Si hiciera las cosas sin pensar, como tantas veces ha hecho, iría a su casa y le volaría la tapa de los sesos. Pero ahora, algo le frena. Kate es la única razón para no hacerlo.

Sawyer ha encontrado una razón para que James pueda tener una vida. Esa razón es Kate, la mujer menos estable sobre la faz de la tierra. Una mujer a la que podría causar más problemas que alegrías, alguien que tiene tanto equipaje o más que él. Un equipaje pesado, sucio, empapado de dolor y sangre. Teñido de lágrimas infantiles derramadas a tenor del miedo, la vergüenza y el insomnio. Pero él puede compartir esa carga. Puede llevar ambos equipajes y podrían incluso permitirse lavarlo. Sabe que tendrá mucho que frotar, y que algunas manchas jamás saldrán o tardarán mucho en hacerlo. Pero él lo hará por ella, cada día, cada segundo, lavará una y otra vez las manchas, y sabe que será difícil, pero poco a poco esas manchas se irán clareando hasta que mezclarse con el tejido, con ellos. Habrán de aprender a vivir con las antiguas manchas, evitando, de ese modo, crear nuevas. Y aunque salga alguna, no puede prometer que no ocurra, la limpiarán al instante, puede que así, no perduren. Sabe que ella está tan asustada por lo que vendrá como él, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Sus manchas están mezcladas con las suyas y es imposible, ahora, distinguir cuales son de cada uno.

Está anocheciendo en Savannah. El sol se apaga dando la bienvenida a una hermosa y brillante luna que hace las veces de lámpara. Mira el reloj para comprobar que son casi las ocho. Lleva más de cuatro horas esperando frente a la tienda de Helen, su paciencia se ha agotado a la media hora de estar frente a la vivienda de la susodicha. En ese tiempo, a visto pasar cientos de vehículos y en varias ocasiones le ha parecido ver a alguien que se aproximaba, pero haN resultado ser tan solo personas caminando al atardecer. A estas horas ya debería estar de vuelta en la tienda, pero no hay ni rastro de ella. Ni siquiera le ha dejado una nota a Tom, le había prometido que hoy revisarían el caso de Kate junto a un ayudante de su bufete llegado desde Nueva York. Tom considera que a estas alturas del proceso sería bueno contar con el hombre que le ha estado ayudando desde la gran ciudad. Es más que obvio que hoy no podrá ser.

Su teléfono móvil suena en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mira de quién se trata. ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! Silverstone parece echarle de menos. Descuelga y enseguida, sin tiempo a saludar, Tom, algo alterado, se pone a hablar.

-¿Dónde estás James?-Sawyer carraspea y frunce el ceño. Ni que fuera su canguro. Apoya el codo en la ventanilla y contesta como si estuviera agotado.

-Algo lejos. No voy a poder estar en la reunión.-Esto parece inquietar a Silverstone. Escucha que alguien dice algo, no sabe el qué. Supone que su ayudante ya ha llegado. Sawyer se mueve inquieto y no pierde de vista la puerta de la tienda de flores.

-¿Sabes algo a cerca de un hombre llamado Sam Austen? ¿Te suena?

Sawyer sonríe de forma intermitente y respira hondo. El papaíto de Kate ha hecho acto de presencia. No imaginaba que vendría y mucho menos tan pronto. Solo hace cuatro días que le llamó y le dijo que estaba lejos de casa, concretamente en Canadá visitando a unos familiares. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando con Kate. Las palabras textuales de Sam fueron "No le gusta que la moleste. Solo he hecho lo que ella me pidió". Al principio Sawyer pensó en personarse en Ontario y partirle la cara a ese tipo por estúpido y gilipollas. Su hija estaba en un aprieto y él parecía ajeno a ello. Ajeno a todo. ¿Qué clase de padre no sabe de su hija desde hace meses? Después le contó toda la historia del encierro en prisión de Kate, Jason, Wayne & company. Durante unos segundos le pareció que aquel hombre había sufrido un infarto. Le escuchaba a través del teléfono respirando con dificultad. Luego con un diminuto hilo de voz hizo la pregunta que esperaba. "¿Podría verla?" Sawyer dijo enseguida que sí. Por supuesto, pero solo le pidió una condición: si quería verla, tendría que portarse bien, con esto le dejó claro que nada de reproches, nada de rencores, ni malas palabras hacía Kate. Lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien de su pasado le echara más mierda encima. Sam aceptó con resignación las condiciones de aquel extraño que tanto se preocupaba por su Katie. Quedó en que volaría hacia Estados Unidos en cuanto encontrara un vuelo y que en cuanto estuviera en Tallahassee iría a verla. Sawyer colgó sin tan siquiera despedirse, ni darle su nombre. Sam intuyó que sería alguien importante para meterse tanto en aquel asunto.

-¿El padre de Kate al que hace años que no ve y que se dedica a tirar bombas?-Pregunta con ironía.- Sí, claro que me suena, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Se ha presentado en el juzgado, después de que te fueras. No he necesitado averiguar que has sido tú.-Responde Silverstone algo molesto.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Responde de mala gana.

-Oye James, he confiado en ti durante todo este tiempo, creo que quieres lo mejor para Kate, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pero me gustaría que no tomaras este tipo de decisiones por tu cuenta. No sería positivo para el caso.-Sawyer se incorpora de su asiento y frunce el ceño. Cuando responde lo hace como si tuviera a Tom frente a él.

-¿Qué se supones que no es positivo? Sé que Kate se moría por ver a su padre, ella no me lo ha dicho personalmente, pero la conozco, y sé que le echa de menos. Se lo importante que era para ella verle en estas circunstancias y sinceramente tú serás el de las leyes y los juicios, pero yo sé lo que necesita mejor que tú.

-Muy bien.-Contesta Tom intentando que las aguas se calmen.- ¿Se puede saber porque no estás aquí? El juicio tendrá lugar en quince días, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajillo, algo sin importancia.-Dice a la ligera. Al otro lado Silverstone se teme lo peor.

-¿John está contigo?-Pregunta algo nervioso. Sawyer nota como su tono de voz cambia. Sabe lo que ha entendido y frunce el ceño nuevamente.

-No. El calvo se cuida solito.

-¿Estarás aquí mañana? Necesito que corrobores un par de detalles sobre la noche en la que Kate fue detenida.

-Sí. Estaré allí a primera hora. Yo también tengo un par de detalles que me gustaría mostrarte.-Concretamente uno con un par de documentos dentro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Todo a su tiempo, Tom. Acabo de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sawyer apaga el teléfono y se acerca a la tienda frente a la que lleva esperando esas interminables cuatro horas. Una mujer acaba de empezar a recoger algunos de los ramos que estaban fuera. Tiene allí mismo una foto de la novia de John y se parece bastante. La puerta se abre con un tintineo y alguien desde dentro le dice que van a cerrar. Ese alguien es Helen, una mujer de agradable rostro y que lleva el cabello recogido hacía atrás. Se limpia las manos en un mandil blanco y se apoya en el mostrador mientras mira a Sawyer, que está mirando las estanterías llenas de algunas de las muestras, parece haberse decido por uno. Este le devuelve la mirada, no sabe muy bien por dónde empezar. La mujer le mira unos segundos y luego, sin abandonar su dulzura, se dirige a él de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando.-Dice saliendo del mostrador para acercarse hasta él y de paso sacar las llaves para cerrar la puerta. Sawyer entiende el gesto, tendrá que hacerlo mucho mejor.- Tendrá que venir mañana.

-Ohhh…Se me ha echado el tiempo encima, solo quería un ramo de rosas rojas.-Dice mostrando todo su encanto.- Como ese que hay ahí.-Helen mira el bouquet de doce rosas rojas y luego hace un gesto.

-Ese es de esta mañana, no está muy fresco que digamos.-Parece que no es muy asiduo a la compra de flores. Sawyer entorna los ojos y sonríe pareciendo tímido. Helen le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ella no hace falta que haga ningún papel, es así de dulce.

-No importa. De todas formas no servirá de nada.-Dice utilizando la resignación como forma de atacar. Helen coge el ramo de rosas y las mira, tampoco están tan mal.

-Un hombre que compra flores para una mujer siempre es bienvenido.-Le ofrece el ramo con una sonrisa, y Sawyer lamenta tener que jugar con ella de ese modo, parece buena persona.- Seguro que le gustarán a la persona a la que se lo ofrezca.

-¿A usted le gustaría que alguien que le ha hecho mucho daño llegará de pronto y le trajera un ramo de rosas?-Helen cambia el gesto, tal y como imaginaba. Sawyer parece haber dado en el clavo. La mujer se aleja hacía el mostrador de nuevo.

-No estamos hablando de mí. ¿Cómo quiere que las envuelva?

-¿Conoce a un hombre llamado John Locke?-Dice Sawyer apoyándose en el mostrador, invadiendo su espacio personal. Helen mira hacía un lado, buscando una cinta de seda para colocar en el ramo.

-No.-Responde con rapidez mientras algo se le cae de las manos y termina estrellándose en el suelo. Sawyer se agacha y le da las tijeras de metal.

-¿Por qué miente Helen?-Le mira con sorpresa mientras ella coge las tijeras y él se niega a desprenderse de ellas. Definitivamente Sawyer deja la presión y Helen las guarda en un cajón.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta algo nerviosa. Ha olvidado el teléfono en el almacén, no puede llamar a la policía y además los viernes a esas horas siempre está sola. Tal vez ese hombre lo supiera de antemano. Nota como le sudan las manos. Después recuerda que le ha preguntado por John y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo.- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a John?

-Aún no.-Responde Sawyer sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Helen vuelve a sacar las llaves y, esta vez sí, abre la puerta y le invita a abandonar el local.

-Lo siento, pero hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él.-Sawyer se niega a terminar aquí la conversación.

-Estoy realizando una investigación sobre un tal Anthony Cooper.-Ve como Helen frunce el ceño, y aunque intente evitarlo, Sawyer la ha calado.

-No soy la persona adecuada para ayudarle.-Dice metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que puede aportar información de primera mano.

-¿Le ha mandado John?-Pregunta en lo que es la primera voz alta que escucha salir de los labios de aquella mujer.

-Vengo por mi cuenta. ¿Se tomaría un café conmigo? No la molestaré mucho rato.-Helen duda. Porque no sabe muy bien como tomarse a alguien que viene de parte de John, un desconocido, alguien a quien su anterior pareja no le había presentado. Está asustada, pero su curiosidad es mayor, así que se quita el delantal y lo deja sobre el mostrador.

-Supongo que no quiere las rosas.

-No, ahora no tengo a quien llevárselas.-Realmente no.

-Está bien, pero primero dígame su nombre.

-Me llamo…James Ford.

El café está lleno de gente a esas horas. Piden un descafeinado con leche para ella y Sawyer se decide por uno solo. Le vendrá bien para no dormirse mientras conduce de vuelta. Eligen una mesa al lado de la ventana. Hace una noche bastante buena. Sawyer mira a Helen intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasará por su mente en esos momentos. Parece ser una mujer tan confiada como Locke, porque apenas ha dudado en acompañarlo hasta ese bar. Podría ser un asesino, un loco escapado de un manicomio, sin embargo a ella parece no importarle. Confía en la gente y punto. Algo que a él le parece disparatado solo imaginar y que para algunas personas forma parte de la rutina diaria. Kate y él no son así. La confianza es algo que perdieron por el camino. Helen espera a que hable, mientras abre el sobre del azúcar.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Locke?-Ella mueve el café y le mira sin sentirse todavía muy cómoda con su presencia.

-Hace más de un año. Decidió quedarse en Tallahassee. ¿Es de allí de dónde vienes?

-Sí. ¿Por qué se quedó en Tallahassee?

-Supongo que sabrá que Anthony es su padre biológico.-Sawyer asiente.-John se crio desde muy niño en diferentes familias de acogida, en ninguna lograba encajar. –Una historia que realmente le es muy familiar.-Su madre lo dio en adopción cuando era un bebé de semanas. Dicha madre lo encontró muchos años después, justamente hace tres años. Le dijo que quería volver a empezar y John le dio una oportunidad. Su madre le condujo directamente hasta Cooper. Nunca me fie de ninguno de ellos.-Continua haciendo una mueca. Sawyer quiere saber más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie aparece de la nada después de tanto tiempo. Siempre hay una razón. Ella quería algo a cambio y Cooper también. Pero no me escuchó.-Esta parte la cuenta con rabia, parece molesta sobremanera, no es de extrañar.

-¿Qué paso después?-Mientras más le cuenta, más quiere él saber.

-John empezó a frecuentarle, iban de caza, comían juntos, incluso lo presentó ante sus amigos, pero me consta que nunca como su hijo. Aquella noche John se enfadó mucho.

-¿Qué noche?-Pregunta arqueando las cejas. Se da cuenta ahora, de lo poco que conoce a Don Limpio.

-Regresábamos de una cena en el hotel de Cooper, todavía vivíamos en Tallahassee, vivimos allí desde que John supo de la existencia de Anthony, a mi no me importó marcharme con él. Dijo que solo serían unos meses, para conocerle y que yo le conociera. Quería que fuéramos una familia.

-¿Y? La noche que Locke es enfadó, ¿porque fue?

-Yo contraté a Tom Silverstone, un afamado abogado de Nueva York, meses antes de que John decidiera donarle un riñón a su padre.-Parece que algunas cosas sí empiezan a encajar. Ahora entiende porque John dejó el caso, tal vez no quería que ella siguiera la pista. Y tal vez se metió donde no debía.- Le dije que era importante que aquello se hiciera de manera legal. Era importante que él figurara como el único hijo de Anthony Cooper, a todos los efectos.-Ahí está.- Dijo que él confiaba en su padre, que nunca le haría daño. Que sabía que era un buen hombre. Yo le dije que me marchaba de Tallahassee, que se viniera conmigo hasta Savannah. Pero él me dijo que iba a darle a su padre el riñón y que después vería que iba a hacer. Que le esperara hasta después de la operación.-Obviamente no lo hizo.- Me dijo que no podía obligarle a elegir entre su padre y yo. Entonces le dije que solo quería aprovecharse de su bondad, que una vez tuviera lo que quería, le dejaría solo otra vez. Minutos después abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-¿Y no volvió a verle?

-No. Pero llamé a Tom unos meses después y me dijo que la intervención había sido todo un éxito.-Parece que esta mujer solo conoce parte de la historia.-Luego no quise saber nada más.

-John la necesita.-Helen le mira con una expresión triste.

-Me temo que se equivoca. Él solo necesita a su padre.

-Digamos que no tiene tampoco su cariño. No tiene nada.-Se niega a decirle que está en una silla de ruedas, que su padre intentó matarle varias veces y que ahora está totalmente perdido, solo y abandonado como seguro lo estuvo tiempo atrás. No va a contar las miserias de nadie. Ya tendrá tiempo de verlas por sí misma.

-Supongo que es lo que se merece. Él se buscó ese final.

-¿Sabe acaso lo que es crecer solo? ¿Sabiendo que no hay nadie en el mundo a quién le importes? ¿Sabe lo que debió suponer para él encontrar a su padre?

-Eso no justifica nada de lo que hizo. John eligió y eligió una vida donde yo no tenía cabida.

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Sabe que ha sido arrestado por altercado público? La policía le ha detenido por presentarse frente a la casa de Cooper en varias ocasiones y me temo que está pensando a hacer una locura.-Helen levanta el rostro, parece cansada y no es para menos. Debe ser de lo peor luchar contracorriente.

-Quizás esté loco. Yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Cuando las personas toman sus decisiones y no escuchan lo que los demás les aconsejan, no hay nada que hacer.

-Él aún la quiere y sé que si pudiera dar marcha a tras cambiaría lo que pasó aquella noche.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con John?-Pregunta con una emoción en los ojos que hace que Sawyer tenga que apartar los suyos.

-Mis padres fueron estafados por Cooper hacer casi treinta años. Ahora están muertos y el único responsable de ello es el padre de John. Es de ese modo como conocí a Locke. Los dos teníamos un mismo objetivo. Distintas razones, pero el mismo fin. Entre nosotros, Helen, está pensando en matarlo.-Traga saliva y se pone una mano en la boca para evitar cualquier cosa salir de su garganta.

-¿John matando a alguien?-Pregunta al borde de las lágrimas.

-Después de la operación de riñón, Cooper despareció de nuevo de su vida. Pero John insistió.-Sawyer intenta darle pistas que le lleven a la verdad. Helen le mira y frunce el ceño.

-¿Como que insistió?

-Quería saber porqué le había utilizado de ese modo siendo su hijo. Cooper se acabó cansando. Solo te digo que eres la única persona que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión. Esta arrepentido y ahora mismo solo desea que esto pare de alguna manera. ¿Vendrás conmigo?-Pregunta en un susurro ahogado.

-¿Qué sacas tu de todo esto?

-Nada.

-¿Eres su amigo?

-Algo así. Puedo asegurarte que John nunca quiso hacerte daño. Pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo detrás de algo y estás a punto de lograrlo, cuando has sufrido tanto, vendes tu alma al mismísimo diablo.-Si, exactamente eso. Y él ha estado a punto de hacerlo. A punto de vivir lo mismo que John. Ahora mismo esa Helen podría ser Kate, dolida, angustiada y hecha polvo por una mala decisión. Kate nunca se lo perdonaría, en los ojos de Helen ve que es posible el perdón.

-¿Y si no quiere verme? No sé que voy a decirle.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Sawyer llega a Tallahassee cuando es más de medianoche. Su conversación con Helen le ha dado esperanzas, pero no las tiene todas consigo. Esa mujer parece herida, dolida con John. Y ni siquiera le ha contado que está en silla de ruedas. Puede imaginar exactamente a Kate en esa similar situación. Dolida, herida y enfadada. Con esa mirada de decepción que ha visto en los ojos de Helen. No quiere ver a Kate de ese modo, no quiere que su elección haga que le odie y no querer volver a saber nada de él durante el resto de su vida. No hay otra opción posible. Pero, ¿qué pasará con Cooper? ¿Se irá de rositas? ¿Se quedará tan fresco en su mansión disfrutando de sus coches de lujos y derrochando el dinero que robó a otras personas, entre ellas, sus padres? No, no puede ser tan fácil para él. Un tipo así debería tener otro final.

Para en un bar que ve abierto y decide entrar. Se sienta frente a la barra y pide una cerveza. De todos modos no será capaz de dormir esta noche, pero evita algo más fuerte temiendo no estar fresco para su cita de mañana con Tom. Hay dos hombres a su lado que conversan animadamente. Uno de ellos le resulta familiar, pero no sabe donde le ha visto antes. La música no está muy alta, así que no le resulta difícil seguir la conversación, que no le interesa en absoluto, hasta que escucha "Señor Cooper" salir de los labios de uno de ellos.

-¿Así que dices que el viejo la palma?-Pregunta el más bajo de los dos hombres, el que lleva una chaqueta negra y bebe una enorme pinta. El otro le hace un gesto para que baje la voz. Es este último al que Sawyer ha visto en otro lugar.

-Shhhh. Cállate Gregory, no he dicho que vaya a morir. Hace un año recibió un trasplante de riñón y ahora le está fallando el otro.-Sawyer agudiza el oído.- Parece que con la edad que tiene no es un caso prioritario.

-Con toda la pasta que tiene seguro que soborna a algún médico.-Dice el otro bastante molesto.

-Me temo que no. La policía está siempre detrás de él por culpa de ese hombre que no hace otra cosa que presentarse en su casa.-Locke.- Todos los días tengo que echarle. La verdad es que me da lástima.

-¿Ese que dice que es su hijo?-Sawyer abre los ojos de par en par.

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y que hace que no presenta las pruebas de paternidad? Podría quedarse con todo lo que tiene el viejo ricachón.

-Supongo que por miedo. Sin que salga de aquí, Cooper no es lo que se dice un padre encantador. Puede que su hijo solo esté asustado.-Sawyer no da crédito a lo que está oyendo.

-Sí, eso que dicen a cerca de que lo tiró de un octavo piso, ¿es verdad?-El otro hombre se queda pensativo y mira hacia los lados. Sawyer ha girado el rostro hacía la puerta en ese mismo instante.

-No lo sé. Pero no pondría la mano en el fuego a que es mentira. Tengo que irme al trabajo. Empieza mi turno de noche.

Sawyer esconde el rostro tras la cerveza, temiendo que el guardia de seguridad de Cooper pueda reconocerlo de aquella vez en la que recogió a John frente a las puertas de la casa del verdadero Sawyer.

Así que Cooper está muy enfermo, parece que las cosas empiezan a tener otro color. Puede que consiga su propósito sin que tenga casi que mover un dedo. Sawyer sonríe y paga su cerveza. La vida por fin cobra sentido. Todo el sentido que una vez no tuvo para él.


	34. Chapter 34

**34. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado.**

_I let it fall my heart,__  
><em>_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,__  
><em>_It was dark and I was over,__  
><em>_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,__  
><em>_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,__  
><em>_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

_Y dejo que caiga mi corazón,__  
><em>_y según cayó, tú apareciste para reclamarlo,__  
><em>_estaba muy oscuro, y estaba acabada,__  
><em>_hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste.__  
><em>_Mis manos, eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas demasiado débiles__  
><em>_como para sostenerme en tus brazos sin caerme a tus pies._

Los días se acortan, aunque haya llegado la primavera. El tiempo se agota. Las horas no pasan tan lentamente como al principio. Se han llevado a su compañera de la celda de al lado, no sabe si a otro módulo, a otro Estado o libre. Le da que lo último, ni por asomo.

La visita de su padre ha sido para Kate como una dosis alta de fuerza, le ha ocurrido lo mismo que cuando vio Sawyer. Una visita inesperada, pero realmente necesaria. Al principio no supo muy bien cómo dirigirse a él, temía decir algo que acrecentara la angustia que sabía que su padre estaba viviendo al verla en esa situación. Una situación que él jamás imaginó que formaría parte de la experiencia adulta de su hija.

Kate siempre había sido especial para Sam, y quería inculcarle los valores adecuados que la llevaran a ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. Capaz de valerse por sí misma y superar cualquier obstáculo por muy grande que fuera. Estaba claro que había logrado su objetivo. Kate era una mujer fuerte, valiente y no se detenía ante nada, ni nadie. Rara vez bajaba la guardia y había superado cada uno de los baches que había tenido que vivir. Aunque esos baches la hubieran hecho ser quien era ahora.  
>Kate sabía que su padre tenía muchas preguntas y ella debía darle alguna que otra respuesta a cambio. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar. Tal vez unos minutos. Parte de ese tiempo lo utilizaron para mantenerse el uno abrazado al otro. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Lejos de preguntas, respuestas y cuestiones varias, Kate necesitaba el calor y la seguridad de los brazos de su padre. No era un hombre especialmente cariñoso, pero cuando ella lo había necesitado, siempre lo había tenido. Cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que iban a pedirle que se marchara de un momento a otro, se separo un poco, haciendo que Kate tuviera que hacer lo mismo.<p>

-Katie…Mi preciosa y valiente Katie. ¿Estás bien?-Kate solo pudo asentir y se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado y que se habían colado en la camisa de franela azul que su padre llevaba puesta. Sam le acarició el cabello y Kate se incorporó para que ambos pudieran conversar.-Tienes mejor aspecto de lo que esperaba.-Continuó mostrando una sonrisa triste. Kate dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y agarró las manos de su padre con fuerza, mientras las contemplaba embelesada sin saber muy bien cómo hablar con él. Después de unos segundos de silencio, se atrevió a mirarle y le sonrió algo más serena.

-Tú también, dada tu edad.-Ambos sonrieron al unísono. Kate siempre había tenido la habilidad de hacerle sonreír, a pesar de su poco sentido del humor. Sam se puso algo más serio y la miro a los ojos con determinación.

-¿Quién es el hombre que me llamó?-Kate le había mirado de soslayo y había soltado sus manos distraídamente, mientras se colocaba una mano en la barbilla y pensaba en Sawyer, en lo que había hecho y en algo que no había tenido muy en cuenta: tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su padre sobre él. Pero hoy no era el día. No quería hablar de Sawyer, su padre probablemente no lo entendería y no pretendía que lo hiciera.-Parecía realmente preocupado por ti.-Sí, más preocupado que nadie lo ha estado antes, incluso que él. Su padre.

Sawyer le ha demostrado mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien ajeno a ella, alguien que no llevara su sangre o que no tuviera algún interés particular con ella, haya hecho jamás. Y no va a dejar de reconocer que en un principio no confío en él, porque así es ella. Difícil de convencer, de encantar e impresionar. Nunca ha creído en los príncipes azules, ni en las historias donde todo sale a pedir de boca. Tampoco es que lo haya añorado. Nunca lo ha tenido y su vida ha sido de ese modo, difícil. Pero ahora mismo, no cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido, porque sabe que si no hubiera sido de ese modo, nunca se hubiera encontrado con alguien tan igual a ella. Nunca se habrían conocido. Sawyer iría por su camino y ella andaría por otro muy distinto, posiblemente más fácil, más de cuento de hadas, menos empedrado y sin tantos baches. Pero, si su destino, y nunca ha creído en nada de eso, era encontrarse con él y mezclarse tanto el uno con el otro que fueran una única persona con una carga pesada de problemas y errores, benditos errores que sabe podrán enmendar juntos.  
>Sabe que lo que venga a continuación, si es que sale bien, les llevara algún que otro quebradero de cabeza, tendrán que luchar, día a día, rascar al envoltura que ambos llevan vistiendo desde que recuerdan, dejar salir todo lo que hay dentro, sacar lo bueno y lo malo, aprender de cada cosa, empezar una y otra vez.<br>Cada día que compartan será un premio. Lo sabe, ahora más que nunca. Lo sabe porque cada día que ha pasado sin él ha sido una auténtica tortura, puede que él sienta lo mismo, no obstante nada de lo que hace tendría sentido de otro modo.  
>Kate añora cada segundo que ha vivido junto a él, cada mirada, cada reproche, cada palabra, cada aroma. Añora como sus ojos se oscurecían cuando algo no le gustaba, pero sobre todo, la claridad de estos cuando se dejaba llevar aunque fuera solo un momento. Extraña sus frases ingeniosas, su intelecto, su capacidad de reacción y su valentía. Sus enfados y sus sonrisas. Sus brazos, sus besos, su cuerpo junto al suyo, el aroma de su espalda y sus manos fuertes y cálidas desortijando sus cabellos. Sueña con no tener que añorarlo nunca más. Pero eso es algo que se guardará para ella.<p>

Kate había respirado profundamente en ese mismo instante y decidió darle, aunque fuera solo eso, el verdadero nombre del hombre que había llamado a su padre.

-James, su nombre es James Ford. Es un amigo.-Su padre frunce el ceño y asiente. Parece que ha captado la ironía en el tono de su hija. Kate le mira algo nerviosa, mientras tamborilea con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Sam consigue que pare y le mire de nuevo.

-¿Es un buen hombre?-Pregunta esperanzado de que así sea. Kate siente una emoción aflorando desde su pecho hasta su garganta y mueve la cabeza de manera positiva. Es el mejor hombre que podría ser. Es James y eso es suficiente.

-Sí que lo es.-Dice con una gran sonrisa que ocupa todo su rostro.-Se ha encargado de todo. No sé que habría sido de mí sin él.-Sam frunce el ceño de nuevo y busca los ojos de su hija por tercera vez en solo unos minutos.

-¿Amigo, eh?-Pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Como quieras llamarlo, papá. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?-Sam parece haber perdido toda sonrisa y agarra los hombros de su hija como si necesitara algo a lo que aferrarse. Sabe que en algún momento de su vida, él pudo haber evitado todo esto. No luchó hasta el final por ella y en parte se siente responsable de que Kate esté allí.

-Solo quiero pedirte perdón.-Dice con la voz rota. Kate puede ver como la emoción le devora y sus ojos se empañan. No podrá soportar verlo de ese modo. Le acaricia una de sus mejillas con ternura y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Perdón por qué?

-Por no haber luchado por ti cuando debí hacerlo. No debí dejar que te quedarás con tu madre en esa casa, con ese hombre que tanto daño te hizo.-Hace una pausa mientras una de esas lágrimas recorren su rostro furtivamente. Kate se la limpia como si le limpiara el rostro a un niño.- Que tanto daño os hizo a las dos.

-No podías hacer nada, yo no era legalmente tu hija. Y mi madre…No veía por otros ojos. Ya no importa.

-Sí que importa. Mira dónde estás.-Dice mirando a su alrededor.-Todo podría haber sido tan distinto… Yo podría haberte dado una casa sin gritos, sin palizas…-Kate le pone un dedo en los labios y le hace callar. Cuando su padre parece haber logrado recuperar la compostura, se cerciora de que está preparado para escucharla nuevamente. Lo que tiene que pedirle es muy importante que no lo olvide.

-No quiero que estés en la sala durante el juicio.

-No puedes pedirme eso Katie.

-Por favor papá. Es mejor que no escuches algunas cosas, aunque las sepas. Yo se que estarás en algún sitio apoyándome, sentiré tu cariño en la distancia, eso es lo único que importa. No quiero que sufras más. Hazlo por mí, es lo único que te pido.-Sam cierra los ojos y los abre nuevamente para asentir no muy convencido.

-Está bien. Lo haré si eso es lo que quieres.-Kate le da a entender que eso es justamente lo que ahora necesita y entonces él comprende que si ha de ser de ese modo, así será.

-Otra cosa. No sé qué va a pasar conmigo. Posiblemente tenga que cumplir algún tiempo en prisión.

-No digas eso…

-Tú y yo no somos como los demás.-Dice agarrando sus manos con fuerza, esa fuerza que él le había enseñado a tener hasta en los peores momentos. Esa fuerza que sabe que Sawyer no tiene.- No creemos en la ilusión, ¿verdad papá? Sabemos tener los pies en el suelo, siempre los tenemos. Así que al igual que yo, estás preparado para lo que tenga que venir. Se de alguien que no lo estará. ¿Cuidarás de él por mí?-Pregunta esperando que nadie tenga que hacer nada más por ella, mucho menos eso. Sam frunce el ceño, pero comprende enseguida a quién se refiere.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Es algo arrogante y orgulloso…-Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica.-Pero me da la sensación de que podríais llevaros bien. ¿Mantendrás un ojo encima para que no le pase nada?-Sabe que él tiene suficiente mano y las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo.

-¿No crees que es mayorcito para cuidarse solo?

-Supongo, pero ahora no puede estar solo. ¿Lo harás papá?-Sam asiente y Kate le abraza, sabiendo que falta poco para que la visita termine.

-Por supuesto. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.-Dice cerca de su oído.

-Gracias.

Justo en ese momento habían abierto la puerta y un oficial de policía invitó a Sam Austen a salir de la sala. Ambos se despidieron y Kate respiró algo más tranquila después de aquello.

Ahora, tendida en su celda, y sin nadie con quién poder conversar, da vueltas a todas y cada una de las preguntas a las que tendrá que responder ante el jurado próximamente. Van a ser unos días muy largos. La primera sesión tendrá lugar a las ocho de la mañana del próximo martes. Tom le ha dicho que en un caso como el suyo el primer día siempre es el más tedioso. Los abogados se dedicarán a presentar pruebas y formularán sus alegatos de defensa o culpabilidad. Kate será juzgada por un jurado civil lo cual tenía sus puntos positivos, pero tan bien aspectos negativos.

Sabe que la acusación será dura. Las preguntas estarán dirigidas a hacerla caer, desestabilizarla y hacerla perder los nervios. Intentar que Kate de la imagen de una asesina. Pero no va a ceder tan fácilmente. Se ha preparado en esos días a conciencia de que, de su actitud en la sala, dependerá en parte el veredicto final. Pero solo en parte. Tom tiene pruebas suficientes para dejar al jurado y a la acusación con la boca abierta. El juez tiene dichas pruebas en sus manos desde hace semanas, todos los informes y todo lo relacionado con la acusada Katherine Anne Austen. Pero no puede remediar estar asustada. Se enfrenta a una sentencia, que en el mejor de los casos, la dejarían veinte años en prisión, y en el peor, de por vida. Si el delito es juzgado como asesinato y no homicidio, entonces estará perdida. Tom ya le ha dicho que con las pruebas que existen es imposible. Se trata de un homicidio, puesto que no hay premeditación y la acusada solo se defendió.  
>Aún así, lo que le espera en las próximas semanas la aturde y no hay nada que ocupe ahora su mente que no sea ese maldito juicio. Y ni siquiera Sawyer puede ocupar su mente. Le echa mucho de menos, más de lo que ha echado en falta a nadie jamás. ¿Qué pasará con ellos cuando Kate salga? ¿Seguirá él ahí fuera si la condenan? ¿Hasta cuando esperará? Puede que no aguante mucho más. Y…No, no piensa pensar en el futuro, ahora no.<p>

Está demasiado centrada en lo que tiene entre manos como para pensar si quiera en el día en el que tengan que enfrentar su situación. Hablar cara a cara, sin tapujos, donde no haya un tiempo establecido, solo el que ellos impongan. Sin nadie que controle lo que dicen, cómo lo dicen y sus gestos. Ese día llegará tarde o temprano y espera estar preparada para ese momento, al igual que lo está para el juicio. Mientras tanto, pensará en que él nunca se irá, que siempre esperará por ella, que nadie ni nada podrá lograr que algo sea más importante que ellos dos. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado por el asunto por el cual llegó a Tallahassee. ¿Qué pasará con Cooper? Tampoco quiere pensar en ello. No va ha hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Sawyer ha dejado que los dos abogados hablen sin parar en esos días, solo ha contestado a un par de preguntas y ha observado con calma y en silencio lo que ambos tuvieran que decir. El ayudante de Tom parece mucho más arrogante y reservado, le ha visto dirigirse a Tom en voz baja y luego mirarle sin mucho agrado. A Sawyer le cabrea los aires del niño pijo, pero se lo guarda para sí.<br>La reunión se ha alargado hasta casi mediodía como siempre, y hora Tom ha enviado al ayudante a buscar algo de comida mientras hacen un descanso. El abogado se levanta y estira los brazos mientras mira por la ventana del salón. Sawyer no va a esperar mucho más. Así que saca el sobre y lo tira sobre la mesa. Tom se da la vuelta al escuchar el ruido de papeles y mira en dirección a la mesa donde un sobre azul, familiar para él, descansa sobre otros documentos. El sobre está abierto y lo coge entre sus dedos mientras le echa una mirada escueta a Sawyer.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú con esto?-Pregunta enfurecido, y con el sobre casi tocando la nariz de Sawyer, que sigue sentado en la silla como si aquello no fuera con él. Le mira de arriba abajo y luego centra su atención en el sobre. Se encoje de hombros y enciende un cigarrillo. Deja el mechero en la mesa y luego inhala sendas caladas, dándose un tiempo para contestar. Tiempo que hace que Tom se enfurezca a aún más, si es posible.

-¿Se puede saber que tramas, Tommy?-La réplica no es muy buena, pero es lo que hay. Tom frunce el ceño y mira en el interior brevemente para comprobar que todos los documentos siguen en su sitio.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. Es un tema entre John y yo.-Responde tajante, dejando el sobre sobre los papeles de la mesa. Abre la ventana de la sala, para no cargarla con el humo del cigarrillo de Sawyer, que sabe de antemano lo poco que al abogado le gusta la nicotina, pero claro, lo hace para enervar aún más sus sentidos.

-Cooper se muere.-En esos momentos Tom se da la vuelta y con un movimiento lento se acerca otra vez hasta la mesa, toma asiento y le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-Que al papaíto del calvo le quedan tres telediarios.-Responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tom se rasca la frente y se quita las gafas pesadamente.-El riñón le falla y morirá tarde o temprano.

-No tenía la menor idea.-Responde ahora más calmado.

-He hablado con Helen, está dispuesta a hablar con él.-Tom vuelve a mirarlo y frunce el ceño. ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para que haga todo eso? Sawyer da una nueva calada y deja escapar el humo con parsimonia.

-Eso no va a gustarle a John.

-Tal vez te guste más que mate a Cooper y siga volviéndose loco. Eres su puto abogado, es hora de que hagas algo al respecto.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo?-Pregunta en estado de alerta.

-Esa petición tiene que ser enviada ya.-Dice Sawyer mirando el sobre. Tom le devuelve la mirada y escucha atento.-Tengo algunos contactos en el hospital, voy a averiguar cuál es el estado exacto de Cooper, pero tienes que darte prisa.

-Lo que me estás pidiendo es ilegal. John podría…

-Olvídate de tus principios. Algunas cosas hay que hacerlas al margen de la ley. John no entrará en razones hasta que ella no aparezca y no sé cuándo será eso. Tal vez para entonces, Cooper esté muerto. No tengo mucho que hacer, y si no ocupo mi mente, voy a volverme loco yo también.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto James?-Pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sawyer hace un gesto bucólico con la cara. Sabe que aquel tipo no es tonto y sabe cuáles son las razones que le unen a Don Limpio. Evitando mirarlo a la cara, coge el cigarrillo y empieza a apagarlo en lo que queda de un sándwich de pavo seco. El hedor es repugnante.

-Lo hago por ella. Solo quiero ser alguien que realmente la merezca. Lo hago por Kate.-Dice mirándole de manera significativa.-Ella no querría que hiciera otra cosa.

-Bien. En cuanto tengas información sobre Cooper…házmelo saber todo.

* * *

><p>Ha llamado a Sabine a primera hora de aquella mañana para que le dé información sobre Cooper. Por lo menos ha concretado que se encuentra en ese hospital y no en otro. Ha quedado con ella en los aparcamientos del hospital a eso de las nueve de la noche, momento en el que la enfermera termina su turno. No tiene que esperar mucho para verla aparecer a toda prisa y acercarse hasta el coche. Mira alrededor y abre la puerta del copiloto. Acto seguido se deja caer en el sillón y casi da con el trasero en el suelo. Sawyer la mira arqueando las cejas. Parece que está intentando ocultarse.<p>

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo la misma.-Dice con una sonrisa divertida. Sabine hace un gesto que le dice que sí, exactamente la misma.

-Hay muchos curiosos por aquí, solo quiero ser discreta.-Sawyer respira con profundidad y levanta las manos con resignación.

-¿Y bien?-Sabine parece despertar de un sueño y sonríe como la loca que es.

-Tienen que ponerle diálisis para limpiar su organismo. El riñón derecho no le funciona, está atrofiado y el izquierdo, del cual fue trasplantado hace más de un año, está empezando a fallar.

-O sea que…-Insiste Sawyer, puesto que no le ha contado nada nuevo.

-Creo que va a contratar a una enfermera particular para que se encargue de sus cuidados. Al parecer tiene una máquina de diálisis de la anterior ocasión en casa y no le gustan los hospitales públicos. Tampoco está para ser trasladado a un privado, el más cercano está en Tampa.

-Sí, no creo que quisiera moverse de su nidito en Tallahassee.-Dice con ironía. Sabine no comprende nada, ni siquiera sabe quién es Cooper y que le importa a él ese hombre.- ¿Serás tú la enfermera?-Pregunta divertido. Sería todo un poema.

-No. Yo ya tengo trabajo.

-Qué pena, podríamos trabajar juntos.-Responde divertido. Sabine ahora sí que se ha perdido por completo. Frunce el ceño y le mira esperanzada de que eso nunca ocurra. No puede volver a compartir demasiado tiempo con él, le ha costado mucho superar el temor que le daba este hombre.

-¿Tienes acaso titulación en medicina o algo así?-Pregunta esperando que la respuesta sea negativa. Sawyer sonríe abiertamente, sabiendo que la enfermera está cagada de miedo.

-Aprendo rápido.-Sabine sabe que acaba de ser objeto de una burla. Sawyer cambia de tema para no hacer mella en el asunto.-El caso es que…En una escala de 0 a 100, ¿Qué puntuación de sufrimiento dirías que está padeciendo?-Pregunta haciéndose el interesante.

-Setenta y cinco.-Dice ella pensando que eso va a hacer que la deje en paz de una vez. Acaba de ver pasar al Doctor Meier a unos metros de allí.

-¿Tan poco? ¿Por qué no hacemos que suba a 90? Fíjate, tampoco exijo mucho.-Sabine sigue sin entender nada.

-¿Y cómo podríamos hacer…?-Pero algo se enciende en su ingenua cabeza y abre los ojos horrorizada.-¡No, señor Ford! No pienso hacer algo así. Va en contra de mi juramento…

-Las enfermeras no tenéis juramento, eso lo hacen los médicos, y puedo asegurarte que hasta ellos se lo saltan cuando más les conviene. Solo te estoy pidiendo que…-Sawyer se pasa una mano por la frente y aparta algunos cabellos rebeldes. Luego coge una bolsa de papel marrón de los sillones de atrás y se la muestra a Sabine, sabiendo que no podrá decir que no a eso.-Mira, te he comprado la saga nueva de vampiros. Cada tomo tiene unas setecientas hojas, digamos que a veces estarás algo distraída con la lectura y se te olvidaré ponerle algún que otro calmante.-Sabine no puede creer lo que este hombre le está pidiendo. Pero es gracioso y atrevido al mismo tiempo. De todos modos ha oído historias horribles de ese tal Cooper cuando nadie la ve fisgoneando. Que si es un mentiroso, que si es un ladrón, incluso que ha matado a gente…Tampoco va a pasarle nada porque tarde un poco más de lo normal en inyectarle o ponerle menos dosis. ¿Quién iba a enterarse? Sabine le mira de reojo y coge la bolsa. Solo el peso de esos libros la hace estremecer.

-¿Es lo nuevo de Fischer?-Pregunta sin mirarle. Sawyer sonríe y la mira divertido.

-Eso parece. Huele a recién salido de la imprenta.

-Supongo que podría empezar mañana.-Le mira de reojo y luego echa un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora que hemos solucionado este tema…El juicio de Kate es en un par de días, ¿Cómo lo llevas?-Pregunta ahora más serio. Ella deja de meter las manos en la bolsa y hace un gesto con la cabeza.

-Estoy nerviosa, no puedo negarlo, pero haré lo que sea con tal de que Kate salga cuanto antes de allí, no se lo merece. ¿Crees que saldrá pronto?-Pregunta temerosa. Sawyer no la mira.

-Tengo que creer que sí. Si no lo hago…-Dice pensativo.-Bueno, tengo que irme, ya puedes volver a pensar en vampiros satánicos.-Ella sabe que solo es su manera de decir gracias. Sabine abre la puerta sin olvidar sus nuevos libros. Le mira una última vez antes de irse.

-Gracias, James…Se que…sé por qué haces todo esto…y ella también.-Sawyer la mira solo un segundo, luego arranca el coche y le hace un gesto para que cierre la puerta.

-¡Vete de una vez Sabine!-Grita con una media sonrisa.

Regresa a eso de las diez a su habitación y cierra la puerta con una pesadumbre que es ya insoportable de llevar. Cada vez le cuesta más abrir esa puerta. Cada vez es más pesado subir esas escaleras, porque sabe lo que va a encontrar una vez dentro: Nada. Nadie. Solo la oscuridad de cuatro paredes descoloridas y un mobiliario que pasó hace mucho tiempo de moda. Una cama vacía y unas sábanas que no le devuelven ningún recuerdo. Caricias que no han acontecido nunca, porque ella nunca ha estado allí con él.  
>Sin embargo, no puede apartar de su mente cada uno de los rincones de esa mujer. Kate llena cada espacio vacío de este lugar, cada recoveco, cada oscura esquina. Nunca ha echado tanto de menos algo en su vida, mucho menos a alguien. Se ha pasado gran parte de su existencia solo, pero ahora no puede si quiera cruzar la puerta sin que una sensación de ahogo le inunde. Se ha hecho el fuerte durante todas estas semanas sin ella, pero ha de reconocer que está perdiendo la batalla. Va a volverse loco si no vuelve a tenerla junto a él. No puede imaginar el momento justo en que vuelva a tenerla entre sus brazos. No piensa perder ni un segundo en discusiones o contrapuntos, ya tendrán tiempo de discutir los detalles de su futuro.<p>

"Futuro". Una palabra de tres sílabas que no recuerda haber pronunciado. Esa palabra esconde muchas cosas. Reconoce que le aturde pensar en el mañana, nunca lo ha hecho antes.  
>"Excitante". Porque sabe que será un camino lleno de baches. Tendrá que luchar mucho y con fuerza para dejar atrás sus demonios, esos con los que ha convivido día sí, día también.<br>"Interrogantes". Sabe que hay muchos, preguntas que hacer, respuestas que dar, conversaciones que han evitado a toda costa, pero que ahora surgirán lo quieran o no.  
>"Dolor". Los dos tienen sangrantes grietas en sus almas que nadie antes se ha dignado a mirar, ni siquiera a curar un poco, solo han pasado de largo. Sabe que algunas heridas son demasiado profundas y que llegar hasta el fondo supondrá más dolor todavía, pero ha de abrirse por completo a ella. "Sentimientos". Esos que alguien le había ensañado a tragarse, a no mostrar, a olvidar su lado humano, olvidar a James. Pero ahora, sabe que con un poco más de tiempo, podría volver a ser ese James, alguien con suficiente amor propio y valentía como para poder hacer feliz a otro persona. Y no hay otra persona a quien más quiera hacer feliz que no sea ella. Kate es todo cuanto desea. Lo único que le preocupa poder hacer daño. El único ser vivo en esta tierra por el que estaría dispuesto a perderlo todo. La única persona con la que no se muestra egoísta, con la que abre cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su ser y se lo da entero, para ella. Exponiéndose, desde un principio, a ser herido de muerte. Pero no le ha importado.<p>

No le ha importado absolutamente nada más que exprimir cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Ahora toca respirar hondo y aguantar el chaparrón. Nadie le había explicado antes lo que era sentirse de ese modo, pero está más que seguro de que no quiere volver a sentirse solo.

En el momento exacto en el que ella ponga un pie fuera de prisión le demostrará, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, lo mucho que la ha extrañado, lo mucho que ha echado en falta cada una de sus sonrisas, sus ojos inyectados en vida y sus piel manchada de esas pecas que son tan suyas.

Sawyer se tira en la cama sin quitarse la ropa, está cansado de esa rutina, pero la oportunidad que nunca ha tenido está a punto de hacerse realidad y no piensa perder ese tren que pronto parará justo a sus pies. Sabe que es el último tren que se dignará en aminorar la marcha y llamarle, no habrá otro y es este precisamente el único en el que piensa montarse.


	35. Chapter 35

**35. ¿Qué desearías antes de morir?**

Los dos sabían que se acercaba el final.

Kate lo supo en cuento fue despertada aquella mañana de martes. En realidad no había dormido mucho. La montaron en una furgoneta blindada y fue llevada hasta el juzgado. Como las otras veces anteriores. Tom Silverstone ya la estaba esperando. Tenían exactamente media hora para consultar cualquier duda y dejarlo todo bien atado, repasar paso a paso las preguntas y estrategias de ese día y, además, Kate debía vestirse. Sabía que habría más de cincuenta personas en la sala, entre abogados, policías, alguaciles, testigos y algunos curiosos. El juez había dictaminado que nadie de la prensa podría estar presente. Pero habría personas que en ese día, iban a mirarla como si fuera una vil cucaracha. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la prejuzgara de antemano, cómo no iban a hacerlo en esta ocasión.

Respiró hondo y los policías le colocaron las esposas. Hizo el camino hacia la sala con una angustia que no podía apenas controlar, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta lateral de entrada, levantó la barbilla y se dijo que esto solo sería un día más de lucha, una lucha mucho más dura que todas las anteriores. Su vida estaba en manos de otras personas, del juez, de Tom y de la fiscal. Ella solo podía limitarse a escuchar y contar la verdad, por muy dura que fuera. Era eso o pasar el resto de su vida entre rejas.

Por su parte, Sawyer, tampoco había pegado ojo. Se había dedicado a repasar su propio interrogatorio, por si acaso Silverstone se viera en la necesidad de utilizarlo como testigo de la defensa. Sabía que Kate no aprobaría aquello, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Llevaba más de una hora aparcado frente a las puertas del juzgado, había llegado casi cuando todavía no había amanecido. Algunos periodistas ya estaban cubriendo las puertas a esas horas. Dos de ellos se acercaron y pegaron en su ventanilla. Querían hacerle una entrevista y saber el estado en el que se encontraba la acusada Kate Austen. No entendía como aquellos carroñeros obtenían su información, ni qué clase de fuentes les habían puesto sobre aviso de quien era él en la vida de Kate, pero sabían que era alguien importante. Uno de ellos incluso le preguntó si iba a casarse con ella una vez saliera de prisión. Sawyer frunció el ceño, subió la ventanilla y arrancó el coche de mala gana, dejando a la periodista sin micrófono y con la palabra en la boca.  
>De ese modo había acabado en una de las calles paralelas al centro, a diez minutos caminando hasta el juzgado, es mejor eso que aguantar a esos idiotas.<p>

Llega justo cuando el juez va a hacer acto de presencia. Se sienta al final, como la última vez y ve a Kate completamente recta en su silla. Esta vez no mira hacia atrás, no se ven. Pero sabe que ella es consciente de su presencia, cuando tuerce un poco el cuello. Como si hubiera reconocido su aroma entre todas las fragancias y olores que llenan ese lugar. Sawyer sabe que escuchará algunas cosas que desconoce, que tendrá que morderse la lengua y ver como algunos intentan hacerla daño. Pero se ha preparado a conciencia para ello. Está preparado para escuchar.

La primera testigo en aparecer es Sabine. Su caminar algo apresurado por el pasillo le indica que está de los nervios. Han cruzado sus miradas en el recibidor, pero no se han saludado. Prefiere mantenerse un poco al margen, aunque espera que pueda darle noticias sobre Cooper más tarde. Buena noticias. Hace días que empezó a leerse los libros, espera que se haya bebido uno de ellos durante su jornada laboral.  
>Sabine se sienta al estrado. Jura sobre la biblia decir toda la verdad. Viste una chaqueta verde agua, una camisa blanca y una falda del mismo verde. Se ha cortado el pelo y se ha maquillado ligeramente. Algo de brillo en los labios y un poco de colorete en las mejillas. El juez le indica que puede tomar asiento y Sawyer no se pierde ni uno de sus movimientos. Responde a las preguntas totalmente serena, de vez en cuando mira a Kate solo de refilón. Su voz suena más segura y fuerte que nunca, puede que hoy sea el único día de su vida en el que se comporte como una mujer valiente. Y sabe que saca esa fuerza solo por Kate. Sabine es una buena amiga, una buena persona.<p>

Tom se acerca más a ella. Sawyer sabe que esto solo indica, como él le había explicado, que las preguntas más complejas, las más difíciles de hacer y contestar, están a punto de ser escuchadas por toda la sala. Solo intenta que el jurado sienta su cercanía, la cercanía de la historia personal de la acusada.

-Y díganos señorita Vlöger, ¿podría describir aquella noche de invierno de 2003 cuando la acusada, la señorita Austen, acudió a usted?-Sabine asiente, no se le da muy bien esto de participar en un juicio, de hecho se da cuenta de que es su primera vez.

-Eran más de la diez. Llovía desde por la mañana, hacía un tiempo horrible. Yo estaba sentada en la salita y de repente alguien pegó muy fuerte en mi puerta. No esperaba visitas, menos a esas horas en pleno invierno. Cuando miré por la mirilla, no sabía reconocer quien era.

-¿Era la señorita Austen?-Sabine asiente con entusiasmo.

-Sí, señor Silverstone, era ella.

-¿Y porque no podía reconocerla?-Pregunta el abogado mirando alrededor de la sala.

-Cuando abrí la puerta, sin quitar la cadena, reconocí las ropas de Kate, así que abrí. Pero luego tuve que sostenerla en mis brazos para que no callera al suelo.

-¿Puede relatar a esta sala por que tuvo que hacer eso?

-La señorita Austen tenía parte de la chaqueta y la camisa empapadas de sangre. El labio partido en dos y algunos moratones en la cara y los brazos.-Sabine se agarra con ambos manos la falda. Está empezando a sudar y si no estuviera sentada se habría desmayado.

-¿Le dijo qué era lo que había ocurrido?

-Sí. –Mira a Kate y luego al juez.-Jason Allen la había pegado esa noche y no tenía donde ir.

-Le haré una pregunta sencilla y quiero que me conteste con un sí o un no. ¿Era la primera vez que eso ocurría?-Sabine mira a Tom y niega con la cabeza.

-No.

-Es decir, la señorita Austen fue maltratada en ¿Cuántas ocasiones puede corroborar?

-Esa fue la única vez que vino a casa. Pero luego, yo personalmente la atendí en el hospital otra vez. Meses antes.-Silverstone se da la vuelta y dirige su voz a toda la sala en general y al juez en particular.

-Para que conste en acta, el señor Juez tiene una copia del parte de lesiones con fecha de agosto del año 2003. Con lo cual podemos afirmar que la señorita Austen era maltratada físicamente por el fallecido señor Allen.

-Protesto.-La fiscal se ha puesto en pie y mira a Tom como si pudiera comérselo allí mismo.-Eso solo indica que alguien le propinó lesiones a Kate Austen, no que fuera el señor Allen.

-Denegado.-Dice el juez mirando a ambos abogados.- En el informe queda manifiesta la autoría de Jason Allen. Continúe letrado.

-¿Por qué cree que no hubo más denuncias Sabine?-Pregunta Tom a su testigo.

-Kate le tenía mucho miedo. No solo por las palizas, también por otras cosas.-Dice sabiendo lo duro que resultará para Kate que exponga este testimonio.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ella me contó que la insultaba, que a veces le hacía hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Estamos hablando de sexo? ¿La obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él a pesar de su negativa?-Sabine mira a Kate y su amiga la mira y luego baja el rostro.

-Sí.

-Por último Sabine, ¿cree que la señorita Austen había planeado la muerte de Jason Allen de antemano?

-No, señor, no lo creo. Kate es buena persona, Jason era un hombre horrible que le hizo la vida imposible.

-Protesto señoría-Replica de nuevo la fiscal- Eso es solo una opinión personal que no tiene ninguna valía legalmente.

-El jurado no tendrá en cuenta esta última pregunta. Su turno letrada.

La fiscal encargada de la acusación se levanta como si fuera la reina del mambo. Chaqueta negra a juego con una falda por encima de la rodilla. Pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y por su tono de piel, puede decirse que ha pasado bastantes horas de este invierno en una cabina de rayos uva. Su maquillaje es mucho más agresivo que el de Sabine. Ojos ahumados ligeramente, y los labios pintados de marrón oscuro. Lleva la palabra "Ganadora" pintada en la frente y no parece estar dispuesta a tirar la toalla así de primeras. Da una vuelta de un lado a otro y luego clava su mirada en Sabine. Las primeras preguntas son solo para tantear el terreno, algunas parecidas a las que ya le ha hecho Silverstone con anterioridad: Su relación con la acusada, como se conocieron, donde trabaja y cuanto tiempo hace que no habla con Kate Austen. Sabine ahora no parece tan cómoda. Anna Winston, ese es su nombre, se queda junto a la barandilla del jurado para dar más énfasis a la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cree, Señorita Vlöger, que Kate Austen es una mujer violenta?-Pregunta mirando a la acusada y luego a Sabine con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿A qué se refiere con violenta?-Sabine se siente intimidada por esta mujer. Anna se acerca hasta casi invadir el espacio de la enfermera.

-Ya sabe, una mujer capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza. Que no le tiene miedo a nada, que no teme a nadie.

-Todos sentimos miedo en algún momento.-Tom se tapa la boca para evitar una sonrisa. Sabine es todo un caso.

-Según el examen realizado por la forense del Estado de Florida, Katherine Anne Austen es una mujer de recursos, inteligente, fuerte, una superviviente. ¿Cómo cree que sobreviven las personas en circunstancias adversas?-Pregunta la fiscal mientras sostiene un bolígrafo entre las manos.

-Luchando, supongo.

-¿Conoce la infancia de la acusada?

-Lo que ella me ha contado.

-¿Le ha contado que la policía de Iowa la detuvo en más de cuatro ocasiones por apropiación indebida de automóviles robados, robo y usurpación de identidad?-Sonríe en su cara, y la sonrisa se acentúa aún más, cuando la fiscal descubre que no tenía la menor idea.

-No.

-Señoría, esa pregunta no viene al caso en estos momentos.-Protesta Tom.-La fiscal sabe cuáles fueron los motivos de ese tipo de altercados.-Dice mirando a Anna.

-Denegado, la señorita Winston solo está aportando datos para llegar a una pregunta. ¿Cuál es la pregunta letrada?-Insiste el juez que da por hecho que tendrá que interrumpir en muchas ocasiones a ambos profesionales.

-Gracias señoría.-Dice dándose la vuelta y encarando a Sabine.-La pregunta es, si cree, señorita Vlöger, que una joven de dieciséis años que delinque y es acusada de delitos tan graves como robo y falsificación de datos…¿Cree que esa joven, ahora adulta, podría ser capaz de convertirse en una asesina, una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de manipular a su ex pareja para que cometiera un asesinato, el asesinato de su padrastro, Wayne Jensen, en diciembre de 2002…

-¡Protesto!-Tom se levanta y apoya ambas manos en la mesa ante la serie de calumnias vertidas hacía su cliente en solo una frase.- Quedó demostrado en su momento que mi cliente era inocente de todos los cargos.

-Se acepta.- Responde el juez mirando a Anna Winston.-Letrada, tenga el favor de llegar a la pregunta en la mayor brevedad posible.

-Señorita Vlöger, ¿Kate Austen alguna vez le dijo que haría cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos?

-Ella solo quería una oportunidad.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Le dijo la señorita Austen, poco después de atropellar al Señor James Ford, en una cafetería donde la acusada trabajaba como camarera, que haría, palabras textuales, "todo lo que fuera necesario para empezar de cero"?-Sabine duda.- ¿Se lo dijo?-Pregunta con más insistencia.

-No se refería a nada relacionado con Jason Allen…

-Cíñase a contestar a la pregunta, Señorita Vlöger.-Interviene el juez. Sabine le mira y luego a Kate, a Tom e incluso a Sawyer.

-Sí.

-No hay más preguntas señoría.

-Puede abandonar el estrado, señorita Vlöger.

Sabine se levanta y mira a Kate con los ojos empañados. Esta asiente y le da una pequeña sonrisa, pero Sabine sabe que ha metido la pata, luego abandona la sala, pasando por el lado de Sawyer que acaba de presenciar como esa mujer se ha comido a Sabine con patatas en solo veinte minutos de preguntas. ¿Qué hará cuando le toque el turno a Kate?

Después de una hora para comer, la sesión se renueva con un par de testigos más. La vecina de Kate en Tallahassee, que ha relatado con detalle el tipo de inquilina que era y de su relación con los vecinos, y su casero, que ha puesto de manifiesto que a veces se retrasaba en el pago del alquiler, pero que por lo demás no tuvo nunca ningún problema con ella. Este último ha declarado no conocer a Jason Allen, mientras que Doris McDowell, la vecina, dice que le parecía un tipo educado y callado, hasta que una noche escuchó como gritaba en medio del pasillo para que Kate le abriera la puerta. Ni siquiera puede entender como no tiró la puerta abajo. Doris ha asegurado que escuchó insultos tan horribles salir de su boca como "puta", "zorra desagradecida" y "eres peor que tu madre" y también algunas amenazas del tipo "voy a matarte hija de puta" o "te encontraré tarde o temprano". Al preguntarle por las fechas de estos acontecimientos Doris ha asegurado que tuvieron lugar entre los meses de octubre a diciembre de 2004, justo hace unos cuatro meses. Sawyer se da cuenta de que eso paso un mes después de que Kate le atropellara. Realmente podría haber tirado esa puerta alguna de esas noches y haberla matado, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada en esconderse del hombre al que había atropellado y al que había robado su bolso lleno de dinero. Si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, ¿estaría ella viva? Por supuesto que sí, seguro que lo habría logrado sola, e incluso no tendría que haber pasado por todo esto.

La jornada se ha alargado hasta casi las siete de la tarde. La última testigo que ha aportado Silverstone es Megan Tarantino, la amiga y compañera de trabajo de Kate en la cafetería. Ella ha corroborado la mala relación que mantenía la acusada con su ex pareja, Jason Allen, y como este se enfadaba mucho si se retrasaba al salir cuando iba a buscarla. Sawyer no se ha perdido ni una sola de las palabras de esta última, sobre todo, cuando ha contado, que _"Kate solo quería ser feliz con alguien, sentirse amada y segura, y pensó que esa persona era Jason, quería darle una oportunidad y dársela a sí misma para intentar tener algo juntos. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Jason no era buena persona y Kate se merecía a alguien mejor"_.  
>Megan ha continuado diciendo que Kate acabó abandonando a Jason, lo echó de su apartamento y cambió la cerradura, le pidió que no volviera o si no tendría que llamar a la policía. Fue entonces cuando Jasón desapareció y luego el padre de Kate fue asesinado. El chantaje emocional al que fue sometido Kate fue tan insoportable que optó por seguir la corriente, mientras planeaba su salida de Tallahassee. Megan ha dicho que la noche en la que Kate atropelló a James Ford iba haber sido la última que ella trabajara en la cafetería, había alquilado un coche y se marchaba para siempre de allí, pero los acontecimientos lo impidieron.<p>

Ese acontecimiento es él. Él fue lo último que ella merecía encontrarse. El último muro que tenía que saltar. Y sabe que lo intentó. No puede dejar de recordar aquella noche en la que, bajo la lluvia y empapados, le apuntó con un arma para que la dejara ir. Y él no lo hizo. Solo por un bolso lleno de dinero. La libertad de Kate tiene un precio: Cien mil dólares americanos ganados por un estafador de Jasper, Alabama, llamado James "Sawyer" Ford. Un dinero que ella quería para sí. Un dinero que ahora servirá para pagar a Silverstone y los gastos que se deriven del juicio. Si esto no es irónico, no sabe que puede serlo. Al final Kate conseguirá ese dinero, pero de un modo que nunca imaginó ni por asomo.

El juez determina poner fin a esa jornada tediosa y larga y todo el mundo se levanta. Apenas tiene tiempo de verla. Ni siquiera llega a poder tocarla. Cuando está a punto de llegar, alguien le impide el paso y por mucho que intenta, lo único que ve es su cabeza mientras es dirigida de nuevo hacía la puerta lateral de salida. Sawyer no puede hacer nada y ve como Silverstone recoge sus cosas. No tiene nada que hacer aquí ya.

Así, sin despedirse del abogado, abandona la sala enfurecido y con un sentimiento de derrota por todo lo vivido hoy. Decide hacer una visita que seguro no esperan. Necesita finiquitar algo antes de seguir adelante, antes de poner toda su mente en la jornada de mañana, cuando tenga que escuchar de los labios de Kate historias que seguro aquellos papeles han pasado por alto. Momentos que solo ella guarda en su pequeño baúl infantil. Y lo que más desea es poder estar a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras cuenta todo eso. Silverstone le ha dicho que la jornada de mañana será la más dura y que de ella va a depender, y mucho, el veredicto final.

* * *

><p>La noche previa a la declaración de Kate supone todo un caos. Caos que había previsto de antemano, pero casi está a punto de perder lo poco de paciencia que ha intentado guardar para aquel momento. Le ha contado a Locke todo lo que ha averiguado sobre Cooper, obviando hacer referencia al sobre que ha encontrado en el apartamento de Silverstone y que a estas horas estará a punto de llegar a manos de su destinatario.<br>John no puede creer aquello. El riñón que él mismo le había dado a su padre un año atrás es el culpable de que su cuerpo se haya revelado. Es casi épico. En parte, va aportar su granito de arena en el final de los días del verdadero Sawyer. James ha llegado solo hace una hora a un parque céntrico de Tallahassee, situado justo frente a la hilera de casitas típicamente americanas que adornan el lugar. Una de esas casitas es la que Locke habita, y ahora sabe que seguramente Helen también habría estado en esa casa hace tiempo. No ha aparecido en todos esos días, ni una sola llamada, ni una señal de vida y teme que, a pesar de aquella información, Locke quiera rematar a su padre.

No tiene mucho tiempo que perder, pero aquel encuentro es casi obligado. Parece pensativo, perdido en sus propios y dolorosos recuerdos. Es como si le hubieran quitado, solo en parte, un peso de encima. Después de unos minutos de eterno silencio, levanta el rostro y mira a James poco satisfecho de sí mismo. Sawyer también se siente hoy más derrotado que ayer, y eso que pensó que a estas alturas, habiendo pasado por tanto, tendría suficiente energía y seguridad para poder con todo. Pero hoy no tiene nada de eso.

-Supongo que entonces se acabó.-Escucha salir de los labios de John casi como si estuviera a kilómetros de allí.

-Sí, eso creo.-Responde con un hilo de voz. No ha venido a escuchar como el calvo le cuenta sus miserias, solo ha venido a informarle y dejarle bien claro su postura.

-Nunca tuviste intención de ayudarme, ¿no es cierto?-James le mira ahora mucho más concentrado que antes. Jonh parece herido, pero solo en parte, como si siempre hubiera sospechado de la indecisión del sureño.

-Puedo asegurarte de que mis intenciones no eran encontrarme con un calvo tocapelotas que quisiera utilizarme para hacer algo que él no tiene cojones de hacer.-Dice malhumorado.

-James…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Yo lo hubiera hecho con los ojos cerrados, pero no por ti, sino por mí. Necesitaba que alguien aprobara lo que tenía en mente hacer desde que era un niño y mis padres murieron. Pero, luego…Kate…-Aparta su mirada del viejo y da un golpe a una piedra con la bota.-Ella apareció y las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no puedo explicarlo, no es algo que ocurriera de la noche a la mañana, ha sido algo progresivo. Y ahora no puedo hacerlo.

-Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos logre lo que quiere.-Sawyer hace una mueca con el rostro y sonríe casi de modo amargo.

-Bueno, lograr lo que quiero con Kate no será un camino de rosas. Pero prefiero un millón de baches con ella que pasarme el resto de mi vida mirando atrás, pensando en lo que podría haber sido.-Dice de manera significativa. John sabe que quiere decir: "No quiero ser como tú, tío".

-¿Y que se supone que he de hacer? ¿Ver como muere? ¿Así de sencillo?-Pregunta John al que todo el asunto Cooper no acaba por convencerle. Sawyer le mira como si fuera gilipollas.

-Lárgate de aquí, de esta ciudad, del país, si es necesario. Haz ese viaje que tanto deseas. Olvídate de él.

-¿Tu podrás hacerlo?-Pregunta con amargura.

-Con el tiempo, supongo. No he dicho que lo haya olvidado, o que vaya a hacerlo inmediatamente. Llevo con esto prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón, me llevará un tiempo olvidar quien era Anthony Cooper.-Eso lo sabe. No puede olvidar a alguien que ha influenciado sus años y sus días, sus decisiones, sus errores y las consecuencias de estas, con tanta ligereza. Su vida ha girado en torno a esa venganza. Treinta años luchando por encontrarle. Necesitará tiempo, paciencia y mucha valentía para poder con él y que no sea Cooper quien gane la batalla.

-¿Has pensado a dónde vas a ir tú?

-Eso no es algo que pueda decir ahora mismo. Iré donde tenga que ir, estaré donde tenga que estar, el tiempo que haga falta. No me iré de aquí sin ella.-Responde totalmente convencido.

-¿Y qué pasa si la declaran culpable?-Sawyer se gira para mirarle.

-Que tendré que esperar más.

-¡¿John?!

Ambos se dan la vuelta al unísono al escuchar como alguien, una mujer, pronuncia su nombre algo insegura. James respira aliviado. La mujer que está junto al sendero del parque, a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, es Helen. Tiene una chaqueta oscura colgada entre las manos y se ha llevado dichas manos a la boca al ver el estado en el que se encuentra el que hubiera sido el hombre de su vida: Está en silla de ruedas. John ha clavado su mirada en ella, y ahora baja el rostro sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. James se da cuenta de que sobra aquí y se levanta, le da a John una palmadita en la espalda y hace un gesto en forma de saludo hacia Helen, que apenas posa sus ojos unos segundos sobre el sureño y vuelve a mirar a John.

Antes de marcharse, Sawyer gira el rostro para ver como ambos se abrazan. Al menos algo ha salido bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando llega al motel que regenta, se encuentra a Silverstone en la escalera que conduce hacía las habitaciones. Parece cansado. Se levanta y se acerca hasta él. Sawyer frunce el ceño, no le gusta en absoluto que el abogado esté aquí, a esas horas, en ese día. No recuerda que Tom haya estado nunca allí antes. Su acuerdo era que si tenía algo que decirle, debería llamarle y enseguida iría a su apartamento y no al revés. Esto solo puede significar una cosa: malas noticias.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?-Pregunta mientras se acerca con una bolsa llena de comida. Este le mira y hace un gesto con la mano.

-James. Tengo malas y buenas noticias. ¿Cuáles quieres primero?

-Deja de hacerte el interesante. Si tienes algo que contarme sobre Kate, escúpelo de una vez.

-Hoy ha sido un día horrible, y es increíble que ella no pierda las esperanzas. Es realmente fuerte y valiente. Hay cosas…cosas que le prometí a Kate que no preguntaríamos en el juico, cosas que ella no tendría que decir.-Sawyer frunce el ceño y da unos pasos para subir la escalera. Se da la vuelta y le mira mientras saca las llaves de su habitación.

-Ahora tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no?

-Me temo que no hay otra opción. Posiblemente no querrás escucharlas.

-Posiblemente sí.-Dice con una mueca que le dice que hará lo que le salga de los cojones esté o no él de acuerdo.

-Algunos detalles serán escabrosos, solo eso. Tú decides.

-¿No hay otra manera de hacer todo esto sin que ella sufra tanto?

-Por ahora no. Tenemos que poner toda la carne en el asador, de lo contrario Kate acabará en la cárcel.-Sawyer mira hacía los escalones y se rasca la cabeza. Luego levanta el rostro y vuelve a mirarle.

-¿Podría siquiera hablar con ella? ¿Aunque fuera unos minutos?

-No. Ya sabes que solo yo puedo hacerlo, pero le diré lo que quieras que ella sepa.

-Déjalo.-Dice de mala gana.- Ya se lo diré cuando esté fuera.

-James…

-¡¿Qué?!-Sabe que ha alzado la voz, pero está harto de esta función donde el puñetero abogado es el que sabe lo que va a ocurrir y él solo es un mero espectador lleno de ilusiones sobre el futuro.- ¿Crees que no sé lo que puede pasar? ¿Crees que no se qué puede que no salga en años o que cuando lo haga sea una mujer que roce la cuarentena? ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!-Pregunta sintiendo como la cabeza está a punto de estallarle.-No necesito que nadie me lo recuerdo todos los putos días, porque mi mente lo hace a cada instante. Pero necesito decirlo en voz alta para acallarla. Para hacer que mi cabeza pare. No quiero ni pensar en ello. Cuando tenga que pasar estaré preparado, lo sé. Así que déjame en paz.-Sawyer se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero Tom vuelve a hablar.

-Tengo otra noticia.-Se da la vuelta cansado.- He recibido una llamada del abogado de Anthony Cooper. Ha recibido la petición de John que enviaste.

-Parece que no todo es malo.-Dice con una mueca.

-Podrían acogerse al hecho de que Cooper está gravemente enfermo y la petición sería desestimada.-Sawyer le mira y frunce el ceño.

-Eso es asunto de John, háblalo con él.

* * *

><p>La segunda jornada del juicio comienza a las nueve en punto. Los respectivos abogados hacen una recapitulación inicial sobre lo ocurrido en la jornada anterior. El agotamiento en Kate es visible cuando es llamada por Silverstone para declarar. Se levanta despacio y se sube al estrado sin bajar la mirada y sin dejar que nadie vea sus temores. Después de hacer su juramento, toma asiento y es entonces cuando puede ver la sala al completo. Megan, Sabine y otros conocidos, están entre el gentío. Hay muchas más personas allí de lo que hubiera imaginado. Le sudan las manos.<p>

Un pequeño vistazo hace que fije sus ojos en el hombre de la última fila que viste chaqueta de cuero negro y lleva el cabello algo despeinado. Sus ojos azules, más vivos que nunca antes, la miran de lleno y algo la hace sentirse nuevamente viva. Con fuerzas para seguir adelante, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y del cansancio. Sawyer le dice tantas cosas desde aquella distancia…Cosas que espera algún día se atrevan a decir con palabras. Pero hoy es más que suficiente. Él está allí, en todos los sentidos y ese será el mástil al que se sostendrá cuando le pueda la flaqueza. Kate reacciona cuando escucha su nombre de boca de su abogado.

-Señorita Austen, ¿puede relatarnos el momento exacto en el que llegó a Tallahassee y porqué?-Kate carraspea y asiente, mientras sus manos se entrelazan con fuerza.

-Llegue aquí a principios del año 2003, creo que era mitad de febrero. Decidí que no quería seguir viviendo en Iowa.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Mis padres no se llevaban muy bien. Siempre estaban discutiendo…y…

-¿Wayne Jensen era su padre?

-Biológicamente sí, pero hasta que no tuve casi veintiún años, no lo supe.

-¿Cómo era?-Kate traga saliva y nota como su boca se seca. Luego se acerca hasta el micrófono del estrado y comienza a hablar.

-Era un borracho que se gastaba lo poco que ganaba y el sueldo de mi madre en alcohol. No recuerdo una sola ocasión en que no la insultara o acabara pegándola.-Responde con sequedad.

-¿Alguna vez la pegó a usted?

-Sí, menos que a ella, pero lo hacía.

-¿Hacía otras cosas?-Kate nota como su vello se encrespa y respira hondo una vez más.

-A veces.-Traga saliva.-Sobre todo cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Es por eso que se escapó de casa en sendas ocasiones siendo una adolescente?

-No lo aguantaba más. Quería que me dejará en paz…Yo…le pedí a mi madre que nos marcháramos. Recuerdo que tenía cien dólares ahorrados, mi madre dijo que eso no era nada. Le dije que podíamos ir a otro sitio, yo ya podía trabajar, lo haríamos las dos y conseguiríamos dinero. Pero ella no quiso. Así que me escape, muchas veces, pero siempre me encontraban y me hacían volver.

-Hasta que llegó a Tallahassee.

-Eso es.

-¿Cómo se enteró de la muerte de Wayne Jensen?

Kate comienza a relatar al abogado, y a al jurado en particular, los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar desde que la policía irrumpiera en su apartamento de improviso hasta que salió por la puerta de la comisaria semanas después de que no encontraran pruebas que la implicaran. Es entonces cuando Silverstone le pregunta si en algún momento tuvo conocimiento de que Jason Allen había sido el asesino de su padre, a lo que Kate responde negativamente. El abogado ya le había aconsejado que dejara de lado el hecho de que lo había sospechado siempre y no lo había puesto en conocimiento de las autoridades pertinentes, ya que eso solo conseguiría que la acusaran de cómplice de asesinato.  
>Después de minutos hablando sobre la muerte de Wayne, Tom llega a las preguntas referidas al tipo de padre que fue para ella. Kate se toma unos segundos para comenzar y fija sus ojos en la única persona a la que puede ver de entre todo aquel gentío. Alguien que la conoce mejor que nadie, pero, ni siquiera a él le ha contado lo que ahora tendrá que escuchar. Le hubiera gustado que fuera de otro modo, le hubiera gustado poder contárselo solo a él, tal vez con el tiempo, los dos solos, sin testigos y sin leyes de por medio. Pero parece ser que lo considerado como normal y propio de las relaciones humanas no va con ellos.<p>

Kate mira a Tom que le da una mirada cómplice. Entonces ella se remonta a los tiempos en los que, muy nítidamente, recuerda el día en que su padre, al menos el que ella había conocido como tal, se marchó para siempre. Solo tenía seis años y Sam Austen bajó las escaleras de la casa de Iowa en la que se había criado sin hacer mucho ruido. Pero Kate, se despertó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le siguió. Antes de que abriera la puerta principal, recuerda que le llamó y que Sam se dio la vuelta con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Kate no comprendía lo que ocurría, solo era una niña pequeña. Sam la abrazó y ella le dio un beso de esos que tanto le gustaban a su padre. "Besos de gigante", lo llamaban ambos. Sam, con la voz rota, hizo acopio de fuerzas y le prometió al oído que volvería. Kate recuerda que solo sonrió y volvió a subir las escaleras hacía su cuarto, tal y como su padre le había dicho. Ella imaginó que iría a alguno de esos viajes que solía tenerle ocupado durante semanas o meses. Pero Sam no volvió. Poco tiempo después, otro hombre se hizo con las riendas del hogar familiar. Wayne Jensen se convirtió en el nuevo marido de su madre. Al principio era alguien que no se fijaba en ella. Solo la miraba de vez en cuando y la mandaba a que le trajera cervezas o un vaso de la cocina.

Tom le pregunta si recuerda la primera vez que Wayne pegó a su madre. Kate contesta afirmativamente. Lo recuerda, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, pero no la fecha exacta. Recuerda que era principios de primavera, acababan de tener una fiesta en el colegio para celebrar la entrada de la nueva estación, su madre llevaba algo más de un año casada con su nuevo marido. Le había prometido que iría a la fiesta y la vería bailar con sus compañeros de clase en el escenario que habían decorado todos juntos. Pero las horas pasaban y Kate descubrió que todos los padres de los niños estaban allí, menos su madre. Entonces, mientras recogía su disfraz de manzana, la directora se acercó y se la llevó al coche. No le dijo donde iban, ni porqué. Media hora después entraba en la sala de espera del hospital, donde Wayne, sentado en una de las sillas, esperaba los resultados de las pruebas. Por lo que pudo escuchar, su madre se había caído por las escaleras aquella mañana y tenía algunas costillas rotas. Kate miró a Wayne a los ojos, y con temor le pidió, sin palabras, a la directora Connor, que no la dejara con él. Esta le acarició el cabello y le dijo que su madre se pondría bien pronto. Después la dejó sola con él. Y Kate supo, poco después, que su madre no se había resbalado al limpiar el polvo de la barandilla. Los acontecimientos donde había o no escaleras de por medio se sucedieron a lo largo de toda su infancia y adolescencia.

La sala se ha quedado en completo silencio. Parece que incluso fuera de aquel lugar se ha parado el tráfico y la vida diaria de los viandantes. Tom sabe que Kate necesitará algo de tiempo para continuar. El juez le pregunta si se encuentra bien, si necesita un receso, ella contesta que puede seguir contestando. El abogado se acerca para darle su apoyo más efectivo y le pregunta, más directamente, cuáles fueron los motivos que la llevaron, siendo una adolescente, a escapar en repetidas ocasiones de su hogar. Kate baja el rostro solo un segundo. Desde la última fila de la sala, Sawyer levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarla y le pide desde lejos que sea fuerte una vez más. Si ella no lo es, él tampoco lo será. En ese momento Kate levanta el rostro y comienza a relatar las veces, que siendo una niña, se escondió en una cementera de las afueras de la ciudad.  
>Era un lugar abandonado y lleno de pájaros y otros animales que buscaban refugio, al igual que ella. Se pasaba las horas muertas allí, contemplando como los jilgueros daban de comer a sus crías y luego salían volando. Se preguntaba porqué ella no podía volar lejos, lejos de todo y no volver a mirar atrás. Cuando se hacía de noche y el frio calaba sus huesos, se levantaba con pesar y recorría el camino de vuelta a su casa. No tenía otras opciones posibles. ¿Dónde iba a ir una niña de solo nueva años? Muchas noches acudía a la casa de Sam Austen, quien a todos los efectos y todavía por ignorancia, seguía siendo su verdadero padre. Pero él nunca estaba. Cuando regresaba a casa, su madre siempre la estaba esperando temerosa y la escondía para llevarla a su cuarto. Algunas de esas noches, las menos, Wayne estaba tan ebrio que no se daba ni cuenta. Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones la estaba esperando. Se quitaba el cinturón de cuero de los pantalones y la azotaba hasta que casi quedaba exhausta y a punto de perder la conciencia.<br>Durante su adolescencia, Wayne la atacaba de otro modo, no se atrevía a tocarla delante de su madre, incluso adoptó una actitud cordial y cercana con ella. Pero cuando Diane no estaba, Wayne sobrepasaba los límites…

...Es entonces cuando Kate pide un poco de agua al juez. Mientras bebe, su rostro se cruza de nuevo con el de Sawyer. Él puede ver, desde aquella distancia, el dolor en sus preciosos ojos verdes, la vergüenza. Quiere decirle que ella no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse y puede entender ahora, después de todo ese tiempo y a pesar de haber leído algo en los papeles de Tom y haber intuido algunas situaciones por lo que ella le había dado a entender tiempo atrás, las pesadillas, como le costaba mirarle a los ojos mientras hacían el amor, como escondía su rostro, y como se sentía después: como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, algo sucio. Puede entenderlo tanto…Que solo desea abrazarla y decirle al oído que es buena y que todo lo que hay en ella es hermoso. Nada que represente vergüenza, dolor o malestar. Pero no puede decírselo ahora, solo puede mirarla y transmitirle que ella lo es todo para él. No sabe si puede leerlo desde tan lejos en sus ojos, pero quiere que lo haga, para que, si es preciso, eso le haga sentirse más valiente.

Kate deja el vaso y sigue relatando. Habla con la voz entrecortada de los abusos, del maltrato que no puede verse porque no deja huellas en la piel. De las palizas psicológicas donde no hay moretones, rasguños o sangre. De las noches que atrancaba la puerta de su cuarto para no ser despertada en la madrugada con intenciones sucias y deshonestas por parte de un padre. De las veces que ella misma le acostó en la cama matrimonial totalmente borracho. De las ocasiones en las que las caricias paternales se convirtieron en obscenas y cargadas de un contenido y un propósito lamentable. No se calla cuando Tom le pregunta que hacía su madre al respecto. La respuesta de Kate es clara: Nada. Y cuando ella se lo contaba decía que era imposible, que dejara de fantasear y no se metiera en su matrimonio.

Las últimas preguntas de Silverstone tienen que ver con Jason. Kate cuenta como se conocieron una noche cualquiera y como iniciaron una relación en la que él se convirtió en un parasito y ella en su huésped. Jason resultó ser un hombre celoso, que no consentía que Kate estuviera con nadie más que con él, era un hombre complicado que no conseguía un trabajo en el que no acabara siendo echado por su mal carácter. Kate decidió dejarle, no obstante no había nada entre ellos. Pero él la amenazó hasta la saciedad, se presentó día si día también en su apartamento rogando, prometiendo que iba a cambiar de actitud. Pero cuando le puso la mano encima por primera vez, ella supo que se estaba convirtiendo en la sombra de su madre. Una mujer dependiente, sin palabras, sin capacidad de decisión. Cambio la cerradura de su apartamento y durante un tiempo no supo de él. Luego tuvo lugar la muerte de Wayne. Kate ha recalcado que le hizo un seguro de vida a su madre, que incluía un seguro de hogar y una póliza de 100.000 dólares. Por alguna razón Jason se enteró y sabiendo que Diane iba a morir pronto, determinó quitarse de encima a Wayne y quedarse con el dinero.  
>Ha continuado diciendo que después tuvo lugar el atropello del Señor Ford, y ha maquillado un poco la verdad, diciendo que se quedó en Tallahassee porque estaba preocupada por su estado, algo que no es del todo mentira. Durante ese tiempo Jason la persiguió, la buscó, y aquella noche en la que tuvo lugar su muerte, ella llevaba la pistola que había comprado para defenderse de Wayne y de él. Sabía que la estaba siguiendo y que tarde o temprano daría con ella y aquella noche, la encontró. La obligó a ir con él y ella lucho, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que la dejara en paz. Pero él le volvió a recordar que era suya y que jamás podría librarse de él. Hubo un forcejeo, él le quitó el arma y la colocó en su cuello, algo le distrajo y Kate solo se defendió. Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría muerta. Disparó en defensa propia y no tenía ninguna intención de acabar con su vida. Solo que la dejara en paz.<p>

Kate no mira a nadie en concreto en estos momentos, pero sabe que todas las miradas están clavadas en ella. Puede notarlo. La fiscal, Anna Winston, se pasa el bolígrafo de una mano a otra nerviosa. Este testimonio le ha dejado sin palabras. Y sabe que el jurado a empatizado con la historia de Austen. Tom termina su interrogatorio y le toca el turno a ella. Pero, la abogada, solicita hablar con el juez y Kate mira asombrada como Silverstone y Winston se acercan al estrado. No puede escuchar lo que dicen, pero ve como Tom niega con la cabeza. Winston, parece haber perdido un poco de su fuerza.  
>Ambos abogados vuelven a sus respectivos asientos. El juez, después de deliberar, anuncia un pequeño receso y determina que la sesión volverá a retomarse a las cuatro.<p>

Kate siente como sus fuerzas flaquean después de ese largo interrogatorio al que ha sido sometida de manera pública. Si para cualquiera puede suponer algo duro, para alguien como ella, que ha llevado toda esa carga encima tantos años, sola, sin contarle ningún detalle a nadie, por minúsculo que supusiese, hacerlo ahora delante de tanta gente, contar sus miserias, rememorar cada escena, cada episodio vivido con tanta intensidad, es como si un huracán hubiera pasado por encima de su alma y ahora no le quedaran fuerzas para levantarse. Y sabe que esto solo es el principio. Apenas el juicio lleva dos días ¿Cuánto más tendrá que aguantar? ¿Cuánto más tendrá que recordar? ¿Cuándo acabará la tortura que ha sido su vida?

Espera para que Silverstone regrese de donde sea que haya ido. Le había dicho que iba a por una tila para ella y un café negro para él. Pero han pasado más de cinco minutos y el abogado no da signos de regresar. Hoy, más que nunca, su pasado está ganando la batalla, como si no tuviese oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que cometer siempre los mismos errores. Es como si ese pasado la ahogara cada día un poco más y esa soga está estrangulando sus posibilidades de tener un mañana. Siempre lo ha hecho. Ese mañana se ha visto condicionado por ese maldito pasado que arrastra y que no la deja dar un paso adelante. Hoy la oscuridad es mucho más nítida de lo que lo fue ayer. Y a pesar de ser fuerte y de haberse prometido que podría con esto, ahora no está tan segura. No piensa tirar la toalla, pero hoy, se siente cansada.

_And I don't know where to look__  
><em>_My words just break and melt__  
><em>_Please just save me from this darkness_

_Y no sé dónde buscar__  
><em>_Mis palabras sólo se rompen y se funden__  
><em>_Por favor, sálvame de esta oscuridad_

Pasan otros cinco minutos hasta que Silverstone hace acto de presencia. No trae ningún vaso en la mano, y se pregunta qué coño habrá estado haciendo en ese tiempo. El abogado se desabrocha la corbata, deja la chaqueta perfectamente sobre la silla y se sienta. La mira directamente a los ojos. Kate permanece frente a él. Silverstone comienza a hablar en un tono suave, sereno y directo. Sin rodeos, como ella esperaba.

-Nos han ofrecido un trato.-Kate le mira y por alguna razón que desconoce, fruto tal vez de la tensión o del dolor propio que lleva tanto tiempo guardando, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Y no se las limpia, porque hoy no le importa. Solo quiere que todo termine de una vez por todas. Wayne, su madre, Jason, las armas, las huidas, los escondites, el miedo, no quiere nada de eso nunca más. Solo…que todo acabe. Tom se da cuenta de que no puede ni siquiera hablar, coge su mano y la aprieta fuerte y decididamente y continúa hablando.-La fiscal sabe que tiene muchas cosas en contra. Has estado realmente maravillosa. Has controlado la situación y la has llevado a tu terreno. El jurado ha sentido cada palabra que ha salido de tu boca. Podemos conseguirlo Kate.

-No.-Dice soltando su mano. Se limpia, ahora sí, el rostro y niega una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Pero…

-No puedo más Tom.-Dice con la voz rota.- Pensé que podría, pero no puedo.

-Solo serían algunas jornadas más, tal vez una semana.

-No quiero tener que contar nada más.

-El testimonio de James podría ser clave…

-¿Cuánto? ¿Qué tendría que hacer?-Pregunta haciendo referencia a ese trato del que ha hablado antes. Tom respira hondo.

-La Fiscal solicita tres años.

-Acepto.-Dice casi sin pensar.

-Kate, podrías quedar libre.

-Es posible, pero no pienso arriesgarme. Podría ser cadena perpetua. Podrían ser tantas cosas… Tres años no son tantos.

-Me he negado.-Kate frunce el ceño y le mira al borde de la locura.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

-Porque soy tu abogado y es mi trabajo. A cambio de los tres años, obtendrás la libertad condicional con una fianza de cien mil dólares. Además de la imposibilidad de salir del país en diez años.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte.-Dice sollozando.

-No he terminado.-Kate espera con gran expectación, esto es mucho mejor de lo que habría llegado a imaginar.-Cinco años en libertad vigilada. Tendrás que presentarte quincenalmente ante el juez.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

* * *

><p>No sabe cuántos cigarrillos se ha fumado en todo ese tiempo. Ni tampoco es muy consciente de cuánto tiempo exactamente lleva esperando. Pueden ser solo minutos o tal vez horas, pero es el tiempo más largo que ha tenido que soportar. A cada segundo mira la puerta de atrás del juzgado por donde Silverstone le ha asegurado que Kate va a salir. Ni siquiera puede creérselo. Su Pecas está a punto de ser libre. Si, vale, con algunas condiciones, pero, a la mierda todo y todos, Kate va a salir de prisión y esas condiciones son una balsa de aceite en comparación con lo que podía haber sido. Su pecho va a mil y huele a tabaco como para despertar a un muerto de su tumba, pero ahora mismo todo le da igual, solo quiere estrecharla entre sus brazos para siempre. Compensar todo el tiempo que han estado separados, la soledad, las noches eternas y los días interminables. La falta de besos y caricias y el temor a no volver a percibir, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, su aroma. Da vueltas como una fiera enjaulada y ya no sabe que más hacer para que el tiempo pase.<p>

…Y cuando está a punto de ser él mismo quien entre por esa puerta y la saque de una puta vez, esta se abre y casi le da con ella en las narices. Kate le mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace.

_Please just save me from this darkness_

_Por favor, sálvame de esta oscuridad_

Sus ojos dibujan cada parte de su rostro, cada facción. Los ojos, la nariz, el mentón pronunciado, su boca. Es casi como un espejismo. Ella tira la bolsa de papel que lleva en las manos y se tira en sus brazos. Se aferra a él como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Sawyer la aprieta contra si, y puede notar la humedad de sus ojos filtrándose por su camisa desgastada azul, esa que ella le compró hace siglos. Él no va a negar que también nota humedecerse sus propios ojos y acaricia sus cabellos, una parte de ella que tanto ha extrañado. Sus rizos se mezclan con las yemas de sus dedos, su piel se roza con la piel de sus mejillas, como si fueran dos gatos que están reconociéndose por vez primera. Su aroma familiar y tan suyo se hace parte de él, una vez más. Pero todo es tan distinto…

Su angustia parece desaparecer ahora que él está allí. Ahora que puede sentir como la fina piel de su cuello se eriza, como respira en su pecho y como la abraza tan intensamente que tiene la sensación de que va a perder la consciencia, pero no le importa, mientras él la agarre. Sus brazos fuertes la sostienen para que la debilidad que siente en todo su cuerpo no ceda y acabe cayendo al suelo. Necesita besarle, demostrarle lo mucho que le ama por todo lo que ha sido capaz de hacer por ella. Por todo lo que le ha dado sin ni siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Kate roza su mejilla con su pequeña nariz pecosa y sus labios, como alguien que experimenta por primera vez esa sensación, le buscan. Solo un roce, pequeño, pero devastador. Lo suficientemente maravilloso como para saber que no hay nadie que jamás la haya amado como este hombre lo hace.

…Si alguien les hubiera preguntado alguna vez que deseaban hacer antes de morir, saben muy bien cual habría sido la respuesta…


	36. Chapter 36

_**Os dejo el capi final de esta historia, veo que algunas personas siguen leyendo...Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido el final y si era lo que esperabais y tal vez no...De todos modos gracias por haberos tomado la molestia de leer...Gracias y hasta siempre...XD**_

**36. Te pertenezco.**

_How much pain has cracked your soul?__  
><em>_How much love would make you whole?__  
><em>_You're my guiding lightning strike_

_¿Cuánto dolor ha quebrado a tu alma?__  
><em>_¿Cuánto amor la sanará?__  
><em>_Tú eres la luz que guía mi camino_

_I belong to you_

_T__e pertenezco_

Esa frase suena una y otra vez en su mente como una plegaría. Nunca, ni en miles de años, podría haber imaginado que en algún momento algo así ocuparía su cabeza. Nunca se ha sentido parte de algo, mucho menos de alguien. Es imposible no sentirse así después de todo.  
>La mira, una y otra vez, mientras piensa, si será suficiente para ella alguien como él. Maldita sea, ¿por qué sigue siendo tan inseguro? Ella le ama, lo sabe, ha podido sentirlo nuevamente. ¿Por qué tantas dudas? Ha deseado con tantas ansias que llegara este momento que ahora no sabe qué hacer primero. Hablar, no sabe muy bien qué decirle exactamente. Besarla, eso sí puede hacerlo, de mil formas distintas. Amarla hasta perder el aliento.<br>Recuerda la de veces que han estado en esta misma situación. Los dos metidos en el coche de vuelta a una habitación de hotel. Es como si el tiempo que han estado separados no hubiera existido y todo volviese al principio. Pero algo ha cambiado, lo nota en el ambiente que les rodea. En el aire que es casi inexistente ahora, en la forma casi imperceptible en la que ella ha acortado la distancia que separa sus cuerpos y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, buscando el calor de su cuello. Como un cervatillo indefenso.

-Tengo hambre.-Sawyer sonríe mientras conduce. La verdad es que él también tiene hambre, aunque hasta ahora no se había dado ni cuenta. Kate levanta el rostro y le mira.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Pregunta con una media sonrisa.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que he extrañado este tipo de situaciones.-Responde a la ligera, pero su voz suena nostálgica, casi melancólica. Kate roza su mejilla y puede notar cómo se tensa.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-Pregunta con una voz cantarina.

-No.-Dice mientras la mira y sus ojos dicen todo lo contrario. Kate escabulle su mirada en su cuello y no puede creer que haya pasado de sentir el mayor de sus temores hasta este momento en el que solo tiene miedo a una cosa: Qué pasará después de aquella noche.

Sawyer sigue conduciendo y se para en un pequeño establecimiento que permanece abierto. No sabe qué hora puede ser, ni tampoco le importa demasiado. Hoy nada importa demasiado más que el hecho de que está libre y que él está aquí con ella. Lo demás puede esperar. A Kate le parece una eternidad el tiempo que James tarda en regresar, pero puede que solo hayan pasado unos minutos. Le pasa una bolsa llena de lo que supone es comida por el olor que fluye por el fino papel. Luego vuelve a encender el motor y no sabe donde la lleva, eso tampoco tiene la mayor importancia. Da igual el lugar. Puede que a una habitación horrible como aquella de las primeras veces. Aquel motel mugriento en el que se escondió de Jason, y también, porque no decirlo, un poco de él. Pero resistirse, aunque lo intentó con ganas, fue casi imposible desde el principio. Era prácticamente una quimera intentar dejar de lado lo mucho que la atraía, que la llamaba, lo mucho que deseaba entregarse a la pasión que sabía podría darle. No imaginó jamás que se enamoraría como una tonta de él. Pero bueno, eso, a estas alturas, no es ningún secreto para su corazón.

Kate se queda perpleja al descubrir que sí, es exactamente ese motel mugriento. El primero donde se hospedaron. Y no, no hay habitaciones vacías como entonces. El buen tiempo ha hecho que hayan llegado los primeros turistas de primavera a la ciudad. Sawyer sale y segundos después vuelve a asomarse para ver que ella aún sigue sentada en la misma posición. Kate le mira y le pasa la bolsa de comida, mientras coge su propia bolsa, donde están las pocas cosas de valor, si es que tenían alguno, que le habían requisado en prisión. Sawyer cierra el coche y le hace un gesto para que suba las escaleras.  
>No puede dejar de imaginar el momento exacto en que le quitara esos vaqueros ajustados que ahora lleva. El momento en que la camisa que ahora oculta la parte superior de su cuerpo salga por su cabeza. El momento exacto en el que pueda enredarse con ella hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más. Porque sí, la desea más de lo que jamás lo ha hecho, incluso a ella. Es como un puto animal en celo, y no le importa una mierda parecerlo, pero no es solo la necesidad de sexo del que tanto tiempo ha sido privado, es la mera y simple necesidad que tiene de ella. No solo físicamente, quiere amarla hasta que pueda entender que no hay nada que no hiciera por ella. Que es la única que le hace sentir de ese modo. La única que ha sido capaz de devolverle esa parte de si mismo que apenas tuvo tiempo de conocer. Ella le ha devuelto a James<p>

Kate se gira para mirarle y el hambre que ve en sus ojos es posiblemente la misma que él verá en los suyos. Ahora puede entender a qué clase de hambre se refería Kate cuando lo había expresado minutos antes en el coche. Solo mirarle hace que su corazón salte de su pecho y que todo su cuerpo llame por él. ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer esto con ella y no sentirse culpable? Porque desde luego no lo parece.

Kate se para, porque no tiene la menor idea de hacía donde van. Sawyer pasa por delante de ella y saca las llaves. Cuando ve la puerta en la que esa llave encaja, una emoción recorre todo su cuerpo. Es su habitación, la habitación de Kate. La misma habitación donde hicieron el amor por primera vez y ve algo parecido a la vergüenza cuando abre la puerta y la invita a pasar. Como si hubiera sido pillado ocultando un gran secreto de magnitudes desastrosas. Kate le da una media sonrisa y se acerca mordiéndose el labio. Sawyer carraspea, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella está pensando. "Sí, soy un jodido romántico, que ha pasado las últimas noches en este cuarto buscando una mínima cantidad de tu presencia en el." Sin embargo, cuando la tiene a escasos centímetros de su cara le da una mueca.

-No tenían otra.-Dice para excusarse. Kate asiente evitando sonreír y entra.

Ella se deja caer en la cama, casi como una invitación. Pero él no sabe muy bien si parecerá un bruto y un inhumano si se acerca y la toca. Tal vez ella solo quiere dormir, debe estar muerta de cansancio, no solo físico, psicológicamente debe estar echa una mierda. Intentar cualquier cosa que implique su lengua u otras partes de su cuerpo podrían ser demasiado para ella esta noche. Así que coge la bolsa de comida y la deja en la mesita. Saca el contenido, y tiene una de esas cosas de las que habla la gente: Un deja vu o como coño se diga. Claro que han hecho esto antes, muchas veces. Ella trayéndole la comida, él con la rodilla rota sobre la cama. En ese entonces su hambre por ella podría ser saciada con una ducha fría y un poco de porno, pero hoy…joder, hoy no sabe como cojones va a poder dormir junto a ella sin tener una puta erección.  
>Se queda quieto al sentir sus brazos en su cintura y como apoya su cabeza en su espalda. Sawyer acaricia sus manos sin perder ninguna de las hendiduras de sus dedos regordetes. Entonces la escucha hablar.<p>

-No te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.-Dice con una dulce voz que traspasa todo sus sentidos. Él se da la vuelta para mirarla, puede que esto sea una señal de que realmente no está tan cansada.

-Bah, no ha sido para tanto.-Dice con una sonrisa.-¿Comemos?-Pregunta mirando a la mesita abarrotada de comida.

-No.-Responde ella acariciando su cintura y con un tono de voz que hace que él tenga que hacer acopio de su poco autocontrol.

-Has dicho que tenías hambre.

-Sí.-Responde acercándose un poco más a él.- ¿Me has echado de menos?-Pregunta con una sonrisa cargada de intenciones mientras sus manos recorren su espalda bajo la camisa de algodón.

-Ya te he dicho que no.-Susurra colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza y abrazándola a su cuerpo.

-Yo te he echado mucho de menos.-Responde Kate en su pecho.- Mucho, James.-Sawyer se apoya en ella y el aroma de sus cabellos hacen el resto.

-Pecas, esto ha sido un verdadero infierno sin ti, pero ahora que estás aquí…creo que sobreviviré.

Kate sonríe. Y el hambre se intensifica hasta que casi llega a devorarla por dentro. No va a esperar más. Se suelta de él y comienza a quitarse las botas. Las deja caer junto con los calcetines. Desabrocha la cremallera de sus propios vaqueros. Debería haberle pedido a Tom una talla más, parece que estar sin actividad física tanto tiempo ha hecho que pierda su forma. Le cuesta bajarlos hasta los tobillos y ambos sonríen victoriosos cuando lo consigue. Desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la camisa y cuando le quedan solo un par se la saca por la cabeza y la tira al suelo. Cuando va a empezar con la ropa interior, Sawyer le hace un gesto para que no continúe, esa parte deberá reservársela para él en primera fila.

Él se ha deshecho de sus botas y sus vaqueros en solo unos segundos de reloj. Las manos de Kate llegan hasta la costura de la camisa de algodón y le ayuda a sacársela. Kate le besa en el cuello, en la garganta, en el mentón y en los labios. Y ambos se olvidan de respirar cuando sus labios se acoplan en una perfecta sintonía. Las tiras de su sujetador han bajado por sus hombros y mientras él la besa, se las apaña para desabrocharlo y apartarlo de entre ellos. Y el roce de sus pechos hace que se estremezca y tenga que respirar más profundo. La sensación es de un mareo que embriaga, desorienta y excita.

Con un solo movimiento de pies él la invita a dejarse caer en la cama, pero Kate no se mueve. Se separa de él, respirando con dificultad. Sawyer la mira totalmente hechizado y quiere atraerla de nuevo junto a él. Sin embargo, ella desliza sus manos por sus ropa interior y se las quita con un movimiento lento y delicado que le hace desearla aún más. Kate deja caer sus brazos a ambos lados de sus muslos y juraría que tiene los ojos empañados y que estos le dicen" Esta soy yo. No hay nada más. Lo tomas o lo dejas", como si fuera la primera vez que la ve desnuda. En realidad es un poco así. La ha visto antes totalmente desvestida, pero nunca de ese modo. James traga saliva y repite la misma operación que ella acaba de realizar. Sus bóxers blancos desparecen de su cuerpo y se muestra, así de simple, ante la mujer con la que no le importa estarlo: Desnudo en todos los sentidos. Desarmados. Expuestos. Conectados. Encontrando por fin el lugar al que pertenecen. Ese lugar que tanto se les ha resistido.  
>Sawyer la abraza. Y con cada caricia muestra al hombre que puede llegar a ser, el hombre que es y lo que es capaz de tener. Kate siente su cuerpo responder, fundirse y volver a renacer una y otra vez en sus brazos. Y están tan poco habituados a esta plenitud, a esta, casi perfección, que no pueden evitar que el miedo les ronde, porque así son ellos dos. Y lo saben. Lucharán lo que haga falta para que cada noche sea como esta, para que cada día valga la pena levantarse el uno en los brazos del otro. Y mientras sienten como sus cuerpos se estremecen una y otra vez, como todo acaba y vuelve a empezar, algo es distinto. Kate le mira a los ojos, no deja de hacerlo ni un solo instante. Y la besa, una y otra vez, y no se oculta, no siente esa vergüenza de otras veces y eso hace que su pecho estalle, al mismo tiempo que ella se estrecha con él y se funden en un calor dulce e intenso que los traspasa y los devuelve a la vida.<p>

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pega ojo. Hacen el amor, conversan, ríen, pero no hablan del futuro. No tiene sentido hacerlo. El futuro será lo que ellos quieran que sea. En sus manos está. Sawyer la sostiene entre sus brazos, se pierde en el aroma de sus cabellos y en la suavidad de sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos mientras le cuenta su periplo por la cárcel. Es la primera vez que él le habla de su propia experiencia como recluso. Kate le mira mientras le cuenta sus días como estafador, Cassidy y su vergonzoso pasado. En algún momento de la noche se quedan dormidos, apacibles, serenos y con la piel y el cuerpo expuestos.

* * *

><p>Un ruido hace que abra los ojos de repente, y por puro instinto, busca el arma debajo de la almohada. Cuando se incorpora en la cama, se da cuenta de que está desnuda de cintura para arriba y que el ruido viene de la silla que Sawyer ha dejado caer en el suelo. Este la mira de arriba abajo mientras coloca la silla.<p>

-Sonrosados y aterciopelados días, Pecas.-Saluda con una sonrisa mientras contempla sus pechos desnudos. Kate mira hacia abajo y luego hacía él que parece haber estado rebuscando en el armario. Su mirada felina y su actitud hacen que frunza el ceño. Kate se levanta y deja que la sabana vaya poco a poco descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Se acerca hasta él y le da un beso en los labios, para posteriormente darse la vuelta para ir al baño, insinuándose con un buen meneo de caderas.-Descarada.-Dice él petrificado.

Solo bastan unos minutos para que salga, y ya vestida y recién duchada, se siente en la cama. Sawyer hace un gesto con las manos y ella no comprende cual es el problema.

-Así que después de pasar por el spa, ¿la señorita quiere un masaje o algo así?-Pregunta irónico mientras sigue metiendo cosas en un bolso.

-Sí, me gustaría gracias.-Responde haciendo cirulos con el pie sobre la moqueta. Sawyer hace caso omiso y le muestra algunas prendas de ropa.

-¿Vas a llevarte esto?

-¿Llevarme el qué a donde?-Dice todavía sentada.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tenemos que irnos de aquí. El juez no quiere ni verte en Tallahassee.-Kate suspira con fuerza.-Ya lo sé preciosa, es un estúpido, yo querría verte en cualquier sitio. Mejor para mí.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?-Sawyer sale de detrás del armario y la mira como si fuera estúpida. Ella le da una mirada divertida y luego decide levantarse y echarle una mano.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No creo que nos soportemos.-Continúa cerca ahora de él, mientras recoge su neceser y mete dentro algunos artículos de higiene que él ha comprado para ella. Sawyer frunce el ceño.- Ya sabes, viviendo juntos y todo eso…-Baja la mirada divertida. Sawyer la agarra por la barbilla y le da un beso que la deja sin aliento. Luego sonríe.

-No tienes elección.-Acto seguido cierra la cremallera y deja el bolso sobre la mesita.

-¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?-Dice mirando el bolso negro con el símbolo blanco que está en el suelo. Ese bolso que ella le robó después del atropello.

-No mucho, en realidad.

-¿Cuánto?

-Unos cinco mil. Olvídate de tus ahorros, ya no queda nada.-Ha tenido que usarlo todo para pagar la fianza para que ella esté allí. Sawyer la mira con preocupación, pero ella en seguida le da un beso en la mejilla y se da la vuelta para recoger algunas cosas de la mesita.

-No está mal para empezar.

-Bueno, ¿vas a llevarte esto o no?

-Nos llevaremos todo lo que podamos, solo para empezar.

-¿Podemos irnos ya, Pecas?-Sawyer abre la puerta y la espera.

-Sabes, James, aunque no lo creas, echaré de menos este lugar.-Dice cuando ambos están en la puerta y él sigue sosteniéndola. Los dos miran hacía el interior.-Nunca pensé que diría algo así.

-La gente echa de menos cosas que otras jamás entenderían.-Dice mirándola de forma significativa. Ella asiente.- Ahora mueve tu culo pecoso hasta el coche si no quieres que tenga que llevarte yo en brazos.-Prosigue mientras le hace señas para que baje las escaleras.

-¡Yo no tengo el culo pecoso!-La oye decir a su espalda. Sawyer sonríe.

* * *

><p>La libertada vigilada impuesta a Kate les obligaba no solo a no poder salir del país o del Estado de Florida, sino que tienen que establecerse en un lugar fijo, al menos durante cinco años. Una interminable condena que será dura para ella y para él. Kate sabe del esfuerzo tan enorme que para un hombre como James, acostumbrado a ir de un sitio a otro toda su vida, va a significar. Se pasan los siguientes quince días de una punta a la otra del Estado. Recorriendo miles de kilómetros, acampando bajo las estrellas, durmiendo en el coche y atiborrándose de comida basura. Es lo único que pueden hacer antes de encerrarse por completo en una única ciudad.<p>

Sawyer ha logrado sacar los últimos fondos de los que disponía en un viaje relámpago a Tampa y con eso, y un certificado de defunción falso a nombre de un tal Sawyer que alguna vez fue, ha conseguido despistar a sus socios que jamás conocieron su verdadera identidad.

Durante esos días no se han planteado un lugar concreto en el que instalarse y llevar una vida "normalizada", pero él sabe que ella desea ver el mar. Por alguna razón que desconoce Kate se muere por pisar la arena de una playa. Es como si en otra vida, hubiera sido una sirena o algo así, o tal vez hubiera vivido en una playa desierta. El hecho es que está dispuesto a mojarse los pies, si con eso la hace un poco más feliz.

El mes de mayo irrumpe casi sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta y ese mes les trae noticias de alguien a quien ninguno había logrado olvidar en ese tiempo, pero del que ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Aquella mañana soleada, pero no especialmente calurosa de principios de mes, paran en una gasolinera para llenar el depósito por segunda vez en dos días. Han recorrido una larga distancia que ella no comprende y prácticamente él se ha encargado de conducir y ella le ha hecho compañía hasta que acababa dormida sobre su hombro. Están cerca de Miami, eso sí lo sabe, tiene mejor capacidad de orientación que él, pero tampoco parece que sea un hombre de mar y arena, así que esperará a estar cerca de la costa para pedirle que pare en la playa solo unos minutos. Y después, discutir de una vez por todas, el lugar exacto donde van a instalarse, si es que aún está dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Luego tendrá que presentarse en el juzgado con los papeles del empadronamiento, su abogado le ha dicho que tiene solo un par de días para hacerlo. Así que es obvio que ella va a quedarse en Miami.

Lo cierto es que Sawyer ha estado algo más distante en los últimos dos días. Casi como si estuviera teniendo una lucha interior de la que no quisiera hacerla participe. Esas dos noches apenas la ha tocado, le vio irse a dormir mucho antes que de costumbre y sabe que algo andaba mal, pero espera que él acabe por contarle que es lo que tanto le inquieta. Ambos sabían que no sería fácil acostumbrarse, después de haber sido dos lobos solitarios, a la compañía continua de otra persona. A levantarse y acostarse acompañados, a tener que tomar decisiones por dos y a compartir espacios, lugares, objetos y sentimientos. A Kate tampoco le resulta fácil, ninguno de los dos ha estado antes en una situación parecida. Pero ninguno de los dos quiere perderse nada de aquella experiencia en común.

Mientras Sawyer se encarga de hablar por teléfono por segunda vez en esa mañana, hablar por teléfono es algo que también hace continuamente aunque nunca le dice con quién habla y mucho menos de qué, ella entra en la tienda para comprar algunas provisiones. Se queda parada de lleno frente a los periódicos de ese día. Una foto en el lado izquierdo le resulta completamente familiar. Es John Locke en la puerta de los juzgados de Tallahassee, está acompañado de una mujer que sostiene su mano. Ambos sonríen abiertamente. Al lado de John se encuentra Tom Silverstone. El titular es claro: "Anthony Cooper agoniza, mientras le sale un hijo de cuarenta y siete años." Kate coge el periódico y un par de cosas más y las paga en la caja.

De regreso al coche comprende que es lo que tiene tan preocupado a Sawyer. Él está metido en el ajo y ni siquiera se lo ha contado. Cierra la puerta, provocando un fuerte golpe y deja la bolsa a los pies. Decide que no piensa mirarlo mientras se abrocha el cinturón y abre la ventanilla para que al aire del coche se limpie y purifique su mal humor. Parece que el señor Ford tiene aún cosas que ocultar y que prefiere llevar por su cuenta. Muy bien, posiblemente sea hora de saber qué piensa hacer. Porque ella se queda allí, en Miami. Parece no haber comprendido que será sometida a vigilancia durante cinco años y que debe presentarse quincenalmente al juzgado, establecerse en un lugar y corroborar que tiene un domicilio en él. Sawyer está demasiado preocupado por sí mismo como para darse cuenta.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-Pregunta mientras ve como se cruza de brazos y refunfuña. Tal vez sería mejor contarle la verdad de una vez. Contarle de sus planes y de lo que ha estado haciendo en la última semana. Debería decirle que ha comprado una casa, o algo parecido a una, allí en Miami, para que tengan un sitio donde empezar juntos. La sorpresa está a punto de desvelarse, verla enfadada por algo que no entiende le saca de quicio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, James?-No le mira cuando habla, simplemente se queda allí mirando al frente y con los brazos uno sobre el otro. Sawyer frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo coño lo ha sabido? La puñetera pecosa nunca puede dejar que la sorprendan, lo que no entiende es porqué está tan enfadada. Se supone que es algo bueno y su actitud le desconcierta.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Pregunta sorprendido. Ella le mira y la furia de sus ojos le deja sin palabras. ¿Qué coño ha hecho para que se ponga de ese modo?

-Todo el puto Estado de Florida lo sabe. Los periódicos no hablan de otra cosa. ¡Incluso sale en primera portada!-Sawyer sonríe abiertamente y eso solo hace que ella se cabree mucho más. Kate frunce el ceño y busca en la bolsa el maldito periódico.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-Dice levantando el rostro, y decide que él no es tonto y sabe a lo que se refiere, no necesita pruebas gráficas de ello.-Yo me quedo aquí.-Solloza ante lo que eso supone. Quedarse allí sola. Sawyer no comprende de qué coño hablan.

-¿En la gasolinera? Estamos a pocas millas de Miami, seguro que es mucho más bonito que este sitio desértico.-Dice acariciando su mejilla y dándole una de esas irresistibles sonrisas que él solo posee. Kate le mira de nuevo y lo que ve en sus ojos le dice que no va a irse a ninguna parte. Pero, entonces…. ¿él no sabe nada de lo de Cooper?

-¿De qué estamos hablando, James?

-No sé quién te lo ha dicho.-Dice rascándose la frente algo tímido.- ¿Has hablado con Silverstone?-Ella niega con la cabeza.- Ese capullo no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Le dije que era una sorpresa…

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Entonces no sabes nada de esto?-Dice dándole el periódico. Sawyer mira con atención el titular y luego sonríe.

-¿Qué…? ¡John lo ha conseguido!

-¿Así que sí que lo sabías?-Pregunta mirándole de nuevo. Sawyer cierra el periódico y lo tira en la parte de atrás del coche.

-Silverstone inició una investigación antes de que tú salieras. Yo le ayude un poco.

-¿Ves lo que pone sobre…Cooper? Se está muriendo.

-Eso ya te lo dije.

-Pero no me habías dicho que era su padre. El padre de John.-Dice perpleja.

-Legalmente no lo era.-Responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Gilipollas!-Dice dándole un golpe en el hombro.- ¿De qué estabas hablando tu entonces?

-¿Quieres ver la sorpresa o no?

…Kate sonríe abiertamente cuando Sawyer para el coche frente a la costa de Miami. Sin decir nada abre la puerta y sale corriendo. La observa mientras ve como descalza sus pies y los mete en la arena. Ve como se da la vuelta y le sonríe. Ahora puede ver en ella a la niña que seguramente no fue. Y el mar es solo una de esas cosas que se perdió, como otras muchas. Después de unos minutos ve como se remanga los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se mete en el agua. Está atardeciendo, gracias a dios no hay mucha gente y la playa que ha elegido está tan retirada que al menos sabe que estarán más cómodos.

A lo lejos ve, el que será el hogar de ambos, sobre un pequeño acantilado donde ella podrá dormirse y despertarse con el sonido de las olas, tal y como supo que algún día haría. Parece más grande que en las fotos que Tom le había mandado. Quedará perfecto con un par de manos de pintura y con ella inundando cada rincón de su nuevo hogar.

Se acerca despacio, casi sin ser notado y se descalza al igual que ella, dejando sus pesadas botas sobre la arena. No se para a remangarse los pantalones, simplemente entra en el agua, hasta que casi está a su altura. Kate permanece con los ojos cerrados, los brazos rodeando su cintura y con una paz en el rostro que nunca había observado en ella. Sawyer mira al horizonte como el sol se va escondiendo gradualmente, tiñendo las aguas de un color anaranjado que proyecta una luz en ellos que les da un tono diferente. Realmente aquello es precioso. El mar está en calma y los mece con un movimiento discreto. Ella ha debido notar su presencia, porque abre los ojos y le mira.

-Gracias James. Nadie nunca ha hecho nada tan hermoso por mí.-Y sabe que no se refiere solo a este momento. Si no a muchos otros que han compartido.

-¿Qué te parece aquel sitio?-Dice señalando el acantilado donde descansa la casa. Kate levanta la vista, apenas puede ver nada con tanta luz.

-¿Cuál?

-Aquella casa en lo alto de la colina, ¿la ves?-Dice guiándola con su mano. Kate asiente y luego le mira divertida.

-¿Crees que podremos robarla?-Pregunta arrugando la nariz.

-Es tuya.-Kate se da la vuelta sin comprender como ha llegado a ser suyo algo que acaba de ver apenas hace unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En realidad es nuestra. ¿No se supone que debes tener una residencia fija durante cinco años?-Ella asiente emocionada, mientras sus ojos recorren su rostro.-Pues ahí la tienes.

-¿Podremos tener un perro? Para pasearlo por la playa. Yo le cuidaría, tú no tendrías que hacer nada.

-Ya veremos.-Kate sonríe y se acerca para besarle. Sus labios la acarician y sonríe en ellos, mientras aspira su aroma y se cuelga de su cuello.-Tienes que hacer algo por mi.-Kate abre los ojos y se separa para mirarle. Está casi avergonzado por pedírselo, pero solo ella puede hacerlo. Kate asiente, haría cualquier cosa por él. Y de repente se fija en lo que tiene en la mano. Ese sobre amarillento, desgastado por el tiempo y el sufrimiento. Esa carta que no había visto en semanas, pero ella sabía muy bien que no se había deshecho de ella. Seguía llamándole, invitándole a leerla, por eso a veces estaba tan perdido y no era capaz de llegar a él. Tomar esta decisión y llegar a este momento, sabe que para él ha debido ser una de las decisiones más duras que haya tomada en su vida. Le extiende la carta. Kate le mira y levanta un poco la mano. Pero antes de hacer nada ella vuelve a mirarle.

-Esto debes hacerlo tú, James.

-Quiero que lo hagas tú, rómpela, quémala, tírala donde quieras, pero haz que desaparezca para siempre. -Kate ve la angustia en sus ojos, casi como una súplica y coge el sobre entre sus dedos. Ese sobre que leyó por primera vez hace meses, justo después de atropellarle y que no le hizo dormir en días. Le mira mientras lo rompe a la mitad y Sawyer traga saliva. Luego Kate coge su mano y deposita la mitad de la carta en ella.

-Lo haremos juntos.-Responde mientras aprieta con fuerza.

Ambos se giran al mismo tiempo y comienzan a hacer añicos al verdadero Sawyer. Trozo a trozo, letra a letra, aquella maldita carta va muriendo, al mismo tiempo que lo hace su destinatario. Las palabras se rompen, las frases se acortan. Su lectura ahora es casi imposible, pero aún pueden hacerlo mejor. Kate rompe con fuerza la parte del sobre donde queda plasmado la fecha y el aniversario de correos de Tennessee. El papel está tan desgastado que la carta acaba siendo solo minúsculos pedazos en ambas manos. Los dos se miran ahora y es ella la primera en tirar el contenido de las suyas al agua y está, con un pequeño bailoteo, se los lleva, los arrastra y hace que el mar se los beba. Sawyer hace lo mismo. Ve como aquella maldita tortura termina por fin. Algunos pequeños trozos regresan para intentar agarrarse a sus pantalones vaqueros, pero igual que vienen se van.

Kate, furtivamente, busca su mano bajo el agua, pero él llega primero y nota como sus fuertes dedos agarran su pequeña mano. Siente su fuerza, la de ambos, sienten la vida que fluye entre ellos, el deseo, la esperanza, el amor y el mañana. Porque sí, después de todo, también pueden permitirse pensar en el mañana.

…El mañana les esperará con las puertas abiertas….

FIN


End file.
